Harry Potter, Post Script: Heroes, Hopes and Horrors
by midnightephemera
Summary: A continuation of the Harry Potter series after the demise of Voldemort. What happens in the 19 years before the epilogue? How do the two new couples deal with new responsibilities and one more year of school before them? (Mostly Canon compliant) Edited 3/2015. Complete!
1. Guilt

A continuation of the Harry Potter series after the demise of the Dark Lord. What happens in the 19 years before the epilogue? How do the two new couples deal with new responsibilities and one more year of school before them? (Mostly Canon compliant)

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to that genius of a British writer. All ideas for this continuation are my own, but that's not to say that someone else hasn't already used them in their own story._

_This story underwent a small edit on 2/28/2015._

**Chapter 1 - Guilt**

"_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - "_

"_This is my last warning - "_

"_Not Harry! Please… have mercy … Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything…"_

Harry awoke with a start, sitting straight up in bed. It took a moment for him to unfog his mind from it's sleepy state, while he winced in the sunlight that was streaming in through the window. He rubbed his face with his palms, then shook his head a few times as he tried to clear the nightmare from his mind. With a sigh, he reached over to the bedside table and put on his glasses, looking around.

He was in Ron's bedroom at the Burrow, and the incoming sunlight was playing harshly on the vast amount of orange-colored Chudley Cannons posters in the room. Another wince crossed Harry's face, and he focused on the one non-orange item on the bedroom walls; a calendar pinned to the wall next to the door. He stared at it for a moment, until he remembered what day it was.

May 6th. Only four days ago Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Weasley's, and hundreds of others had stood up to Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts. To Harry it seemed as if it had been years ago, and just yesterday at the same time. With a soft sigh, he turned a bit and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, thinking. A lot had happened in the last 96 hours. It had felt like one giant blur to Harry, and as much as he didn't want to relive any of it, he felt he had to.

* * *

After repairing his own broken wand and leaving Dumbledore's office, he and Ron and Hermione made their way to Gryffindor tower. They walked slowly, taking in all the damage to the school they had called home for so long. Harry walked a bit behind the two of them, the thoughts and memories of everyone who had died consuming him.

Just before they got to the Fat Lady's portrait, he noticed that Hermione had dropped her head onto Ron's shoulder as they walked, quiet sobs escaping her. Ron was just putting his arm around her, and Harry couldn't help but smile. Even through all they'd been through, something good was happening in front of him.

That night passed too quickly for any of their liking. They all slept in the boy's old dormitory, Hermione in Seamus' old bed, not wanting to leave each other alone. Sometime during the night though, Hermione must have crawled into Ron's bed, because there they were in the morning, holding each other in their sleep.

The next two days were rough on everyone. The reality of what had happened was sinking in to everyone. There was still joy and satisfaction in everyone's eyes when the trio showed up for meals, but thoughts still lingered on the nearly 60 people who had died.

The three kept to themselves for the most part, finding different spots around the castle and grounds to just sit near each other and think, or talk softly. Harry had been blaming himself for everything; all those people had died, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, for him. To give him time to find what he needed to find. If only he had been able to do everything sooner, If only.

George had eventually gotten through all the sorrow Harry was feeling. It was strange, but out of all the Weasley's, George seemed to be taking Fred's death the best. Over a beef stew one night in the Great Hall, he looked pointedly at Harry and spoke up.

"Harry, no one here blames you for anything, most of all me. Everyone who came to help made their decision, and they knew there was a chance they wouldn't be here celebrating at the end of it all. _You_ didn't kill anyone Harry, it was all Voldemort and the Death Eaters."

The surviving twin kept his strong gaze up, and looked at his whole family. Mrs. Weasley had tears falling out of puffy red eyes that hadn't cleared in days, and he put his hand on top of her's.

"If Fred was here, he would be appalled that we were all sitting here crying." All of the Weasley children nodded in unison, imagining what Fred would be saying, smiles appearing on their faces.

Ginny had looked at Harry then, a slight smile and a look on her face that told him what she was feeling. She wanted to talk with him, Harry knew, but she would wait for him, until he was ready to. He smiled back at her and nodded slightly, silently thanking her.

Harry and the Weasley's had all left Hogwarts together on the 5th. They didn't go straight home to the Burrow however. Every one of them was there at the funerals for Remus and Tonks, and throughout it Harry could not stop watching Teddy Lupin; Remus and Tonk's baby boy, and his godson. He felt guilty, knowing that the little boy would never get to know his parents, just like himself. Before they all left and Apparated for the Burrow, Harry swore to himself that Teddy would have a loving family growing up, and that he would be there to tell the boy all about his parents.

That night, they all gathered in a circle around the grave that had been dug for Fred, up on a hill close to the Burrow that the Weasley family owned. The mood was somber, until George spoke. He and Fred had apparently discussed what they each wanted in case of their untimely deaths, and with a wave of his wand, George turned each of their robes and dresses into a different color.

Those werent the only changes to their attire though. From inside Ginny's pockets there was small pink hearts trying to escape, from Mr. Weasley's pockets there were various Muggle artifacts and devices. Each family member in turned started laughing and smiling as they took it in turn to find what was hiding on them, but they all had a roar of a laugh when a small colony of spiders marched out of Ron's pocket. Even Mrs. Weasley had a chuckle at that, not even looking at George with a scowl.

They had all stayed up pretty late that night, sitting in the living room of the Burrow and drinking Firewhiskey in toasts to Fred and all the others. Harry couldn't remember what time he and Ron had made their way up to the room, but he was sure it was very late in the night, and his head agreed. All he wanted to do was lay down again and fall back asleep, but he knew it wouldn't be possible.

With a sigh, he got out of bed and pulled on some clothes. He made his way quietly down the staircase, stopping at the door to Ginny's room. Not hearing either Ginny or Hermione making any noise in there, he continued down onto the main floor.

He could hear Mrs. Weasley starting to make some breakfast in the kitchen and the back door opening, but his eye caught a bit of long, red hair in the living room, and he doubled back to look in.

Ginny was there, sitting on the corner of the large sofa, looking out through a window. He smiled and walked into the room behind her, careful to make some noise so that he wouldn't startle her. Once he got close, she turned around to see who it was, and a smile crossed her face. She was still wearing her pajamas, a loose light green t-shirt and flannel pants. Patting the seat next to her, she cleared her throat a bit.

"Hi, Harry," she said softly, "do you want to come talk?"

Harry nodded, moving to sit next to her, but Mrs. Weasley walked into the room just then.

"Ah, Harry. Good, you're awake. You have a visitor," she said to him quickly, motioning to the kitchen. "Ginny, would you be a dear and go wake Hermione and Ron? They should be here for this too, and breakfast is almost ready."

With that, Mrs. Weasley walked out of the room and back into the kitchen, her voice carrying a bit as she talked to the visitor, asking if they wanted anything to eat. Harry and Ginny both sighed at the same time. They smiled a bit at that, and as Ginny got up to go upstairs, Harry took her hand in his and squeezed it gently, looking at her. No words came out of his mouth, but she nodded back to him with a smile.

"Later," she said softly, "we can talk later."

Harry just nodded back to her and watched as she bounded up the stairs. After a few moments he made his way into the kitchen to see who it was calling on them this early in the morning.

As he turned the corner into the kitchen, he could see an older witch taking a seat at the table and taking off her black hat.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat Minerva?" Mrs. Weasley asked her.

Harry stopped for a moment.

It was Professor McGonagall.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any reviews or comments, especially criticisms! This first chapter is a bit short, I know, but this seemed a natural breaking point. I will continue to post chapters as I write them, and I plan to keep writing as long as there is something to write about, 19 years is a long time!_


	2. A Plethora of News

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to that genius of a British writer. All ideas for this continuation are my own, but that's not to say that someone else hasn't already used them in their own story._

**Chapter 2 - A Plethora of News**

Harry stood still for a moment, wondering why Professor McGonagall was sitting there at the kitchen table, and what she wanted from him, Hermione and Ron. Realizing he was going to look foolish just standing there, he walked over to Mrs. Weasley and helped her bring some plates over to the table.

McGonagall was shaking her head, but smiling upwards at Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you Molly, but I'm alright, really. I ate before coming over."

Harry took a seat across the table from her, and she nodded at him. "Good morning Harry," she said kindly, with a small smile on her face. "Don't let me keep you from your breakfast, We should wait for the others to join us, I have news that you'll all want to hear."

He nodded back to her, not saying anything as he piled a few sausages and some toast onto his plate. From up above he could hear the sounds of doors opening and closing, and within a few minutes, Ginny had reappeared with Hermione and Ron in tow. They had all changed into something nicer than pajamas.

McGonagall nodded at them. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley," she said in her normal greeting voice, motioning for them to take seats at the table. She looked up at Ginny who hadn't left, and there was a thoughtful look on her face.

Harry finally spoke up. "Professor, Ginny might as well stay. We were going to tell her everything that you told us anyway." He looked pointedly at his teacher and Head of House. "I'm also assuming that you wanted to ask us what exact were were doing this past year," he said, and getting a nod in response. "It's about time we told Ginny and Mrs. Weasley what happened, so if it's all the same…" he asked trailing off.

McGonagall thought for a moment and nodded. "Very well. I don't suppose that you three want to keep repeating what has to be a long and interesting story over and over."

Ginny put a hand on Harry's left shoulder and squeezed it in a sign of thanks, taking a seat next to him at the table. Mrs. Weasley sat down at the table as well, next to Prof. McGonagall, setting down a mug of tea in front of their guest, and Harry started recounting their story, looking to Hermione and Ron from time to time for support.

It took quite a while for the three to explain what they had done, starting with their run in with the Death Easter right after Apparating away from Bill and Fleur's wedding, to camping in the woods each night. Ron got around to telling about the part where he had left the other two to go back home, and because Harry already knew what Ginny's reaction would be, he was able to stop her from reaching around his back and beating up on her brother.

Mrs. Weasley's face had a mixture of shock at her daughter for her behavior and shock at her son for what he had done, but Prof. McGonagall couldn't resist letting out a very soft and short chuckle at the scene in front of her.

Harry quickly went on with the story, making sure to mention that if Ron hadn't had left them, he wouldn't have been able to save Harry in the lake where they had found Godric Gryffindor's sword.

When the story was done, it stayed quiet in the room. Everyone, even Mrs. Weasley who had started crying a bit during the last bits was looking at Professor McGonagall. The new headmistress took a few moments to process all that information, then nodded.

"Thank you," she said quietly, "that answers many questions."

She lifted her mug of tea to take a sip, but then realized she had drained it while listening. Mrs. Weasley immediately pointed her wand at the tea kettle and poured her more.

After clearing her throat, the older witch looked at each of the 4 students in front of her. "Well, I did say I was bringing news, so here it is. The school's Board of Governors met last night, and it was agreed that Hogwarts should re-open in the fall, provided that we can repair all the damage done to the castle in time."

McGonagall paused. "From the outpouring of promises to help, I don't believe opening the school on time will be a problem," she said, noticing everyone's smiles. "Now, for the main part of why I am here. I assume that you, Ms. Weasley will be returning to start and finish your 7th year at Hogwarts," she paused as she got an emphatic nod from Ginny, "but would also like to know if you three would consider returning this year to finish your education as well."

Harry, Hermione and Ron all looked at each other, from the looks of it none of them had thought about it.

McGonagall continued. "We are offering all of this past year's 7th year students the chance to return to school again to either start or finish their N.E.W.T. courses. Gods know that between all the expulsions, no-shows, and students hiding in secret rooms for parts of the year, not much learning was had."

"Also," she continued, "if you do choose to return to Hogwarts, I would ask each of the four of you for some extra help."

The trio looked at each other quickly. It was apparent to everyone in the room that Hermione wanted to return for her N.E.W.T.s, and Mrs. Weasley's stern look at Ron pretty much answered the question for him.

Harry had honestly not thought about the possibility of returning to finish 7th year, but after thinking for a minute, he nodded.

McGonagall looked extremely happy at this news, and continued on. "Very well then, if it is alright with everyone present, then I would like to offer the roles of Head boy and Head Girl to Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. Additionally," she said quickly, seeing the surprised look on everyone's faces, "I would like to offer you Mr. Potter and you Ms. Weasley the roles of Head Prefects, and of course, Joint Captaincy of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Seeing the look of confusement going around the room, Prof. McGonagall smiled. "Yes, I did say Head Prefects. Hogwarts has never before offered this role to any student, but I dare say, with all the work the teachers will be needing to do this coming year, it would be helpful to have two extra pairs of hands if need be. I do hope you all accept these roles," she said carefully.

"It would help build confidence in the school again throughout the wizarding community to see heroes such as yourselves there this year, and I dare say that you will all have the respect of most every student. Not to mention," she said with a proud look on her face, "having four of the best duelists around, just in case the remaining Death Eater's decide to take a chance at the school again."

All four smiled wide, not even having to look at each other and nodding at the same time.

"Very good then. As you know, each year the Head Boy and Girl receive their own suite of rooms to use privately during the school year. As I am sure there will be questions upon questions from all direction aimed at the lot of you this fall, I will allow Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley to also have access to the Head's suite of rooms, if you so wish."

Harry smiled, grateful for the offer. "It would be more private, yes thank you Professor." There were smiles abound at the table.

Mrs. Weasley couldn't have been more excited. "Oh my!" she kept exclaiming over and over, "another Head Boy in the family, but really…" she said, beaming down at them all. "Even though you aren't my children Hermione, Harry, are you ARE part of this family, and the thought of you all being asked, oh dear!..." she said, standing up and releasing all her excitable energy by making more food.

The laughs couldn't be contained, and even McGonagall joined in on it. As they all calmed down, McGonagall reached for her hat and nodded at everyone. "Very good then. I'll see you all again this summer, I'm sure. Thank you again for your hospitality Molly, but I do need to get going. The Ministry is sending over a couple dozen re-builders and Charms experts this afternoon to make plans for rebuilding the school and I should be there."

She stood, and Mrs. Weasley walked with her out into the yard, as the four friends looked at each with big grins on their faces. Hugs and handshakes were passed all around, though the hugging was a bit more tender and noticeable between the two pairs.

Mrs. Weasley walked back inside, still all excitable, and this brought another round of laughter into the room.

* * *

The rest of the Weasley family learned of the quartet's new roles over the rest of that morning and afternoon. The news seemed to spread beyond the Burrow, however. Just as everyone was cleaning up after lunch, a large and very proud-looking tawny owl swooped in through the open kitchen window and landed on the counter in front of Mrs. Weasley.

After reading the note quickly, Mrs. Weasley looked up at everyone with a bemused look on her face. "It's from the Minister…" she said as everyone looked over. "Kingsley's asking if it would be alright to stop by for dinner tonight… oh dear," she said, getting into an excitable mood again, "two important visitors in one day…"

Harry grinned at Ginny, who had been putting clean dishes away. She rolled her eyes but giggled softly behind her hand. She'd grown up with her mother's moods and was used to them.

During a break in Mrs. Weasley's verbal planning, Harry interrupted and let her know that he would reply to the Minister, and the Weasley mother nodded back at him, before setting everyone a long list of chores and things to do to get ready. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Percy, who had not gone in to work that day, all sighed quietly, knowing that they'd be working right up until dinner.

Harry walked outside through the back door and pulled out his wand, focusing on the spell and message he wanted to send with his eyes tightly closed, and when he opened them, he saw his stag Patronus erupting out of his wand. It took a few leaps and bounds around the backyard, and then shot straight upwards in the air towards London.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, and a whiff of a flowery scent, he smiled. "Hi Gin," he said quietly, not even looking back.

Ginny smiled. "That was pretty good Harry," she said, "I didn't know you knew how to send a message via Patronus…"

Harry stepped down off the concrete step and onto the grass, turning and pulling Ginny down with him as he leaned against the side of the house. "I didn't, actually…" he started, looking into her eyes with a smile. "I just thought of it, and somehow I knew that I could pull it off, " he said with a shrug.

He pulled her into a close hug, wrapping his arms around her. "I've missed you Gin," he said quietly. Ginny nodded into his shoulder, not saying anything then but breathing a large sigh of relief.

It felt good standing there, Harry thought. After everything that had happened, he had survived, and so had Ginny, and now they had more time with each other. Forever, he hoped.

A bright flash broke him out of his reverie, and his eyes snapped to the source. Down the lane leading the Burrow's front door, he could see a few people gathering, some with cameras. With a sigh, he stood up straight, motioning to the reporters. "It seems we have company, again." she said to Ginny, as he took out his wand.

Taking aim carefully, he cleared his throat and shouted, "_Protego!"_, setting a large, invisible wall on the path right where it met the road. Ginny smiled her approval, as Mrs. Weasley came outside in a hurry, her own wand drawn.

"Such rudeness!" she exclaimed, raising her wand to the sky and muttering some incantations, setting certain protections around the house. "We've lost people, been through hell and back, and all they want to do is sell copies!"

Ginny met Harry's gaze, and both agreed silently that it would probably be best to slip inside and get to work on the chore list before they caught her mother's rage as well.

* * *

The sky was dark outside as the whole Weasley family and Kingsley Shacklebolt finished the rather large dinner that Mrs. Weasley had worked on nearly the whole afternoon. The new interim Minister had brought along a few bottles of Firewhiskey, and so as the dishes were cleared away, two of the bright red bottles were floating along the wide table, filling everyone's glasses.

"Thank you again Minister, for joining us," Mr. Weasley started, stopping when he saw Shacklebolt's hand rise.

"Please. No formalities, no sir's, no Mr. Minister, not from anyone here," he said pointedly as he took a sip from his glass. "This family has saved my life countless times, and we've worked together so long that I am nothing more than your friend Kingsley," he said with a smile. "Now, for the reason I'm here, though dinner was a treat in and of itself Mollie."

Mrs. Weasley beamed.

"I've come to ask a few favors of a few of you," he said slowly, watching as everyone perked up and paid attention. "Arthur, I'd like to promote you to the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement department. It'll mean a little more work, but I need people I can trust to help me rebuild the Ministry."

Arthur Weasley nodded, and everyone in reach surrounded him with back pats and hugs before Shacklebolt continued.

"Charlie, I know you love your work with dragons, but I was wondering if an offer to head up the Department for Regulation of Magical Creatures would be enough to have you move back home permanently," he asked with a smile. "And Percy, you've been at the Ministry for a long time, but it's time you stopped being everyone's assistant. Any job you want, it's yours, except for mine of course," he said, laughing loudly and shaking hands with Charlie and Percy as they agreed and accepted.

"Now, George, I know I won't get you to leave your joke shop, but I know that you have quite a bit of items there that aren't all about humor. I'd like to work out a contract between you and Ministry to provide the Aurors and support staffs with certain items that can help with self-defense and the search for any remaining Death Eaters."

George smiled widely and nodded, reaching his hand out to shake Kingsley's. "You have yourself a deal Minis, I mean Kingsley." When the minister brought his hand back, everyone had a giant laugh; George had somehow turned Kingsley's whole palm a bright shade of neon green. Mrs. Weasley almost started in on him for the joke, but she was waved off by Kingsley.

"Lastly," he started, looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione in turn, "I would also like to offer the lot of you jobs at the Ministry, but I was told earlier today that you all are returning to Hogwarts this year." He continued as each of them confirmed this.

"A wise choice, but my offer will still stand. Harry, Ron, I know that you both wanted to be Aurors, and if that is still the case next year, I will personally see to it that you are accepted. So much of our Auror force has been depleted in the last few years that having you boys there will help quite a bit, and seeing as you've had years of training and experience already, there would be no trouble accelerating you through the normal training process."

"Now Hermione, I've heard of your brilliance, and especially your work at promoting S.P.E.W. When you've finished at Hogwarts, come talk to me and we can work on finding you a position in Magical Law, or even Creature or Muggle Relations."

All three had a stunned look on their faces, but they turned to smiles as they looked at each other. These were the jobs they had been talking about for years, and being told that the jobs they wanted were theirs was extremely exciting.

The dinner party went on for a while longer, the conversation turning to a range of topics from plans for rebuilding Hogwarts, to how the England/Ireland Quidditch league was going to look this year.

Sometime in the middle of all that, Harry caught Ginny's eye, and the two of them excused themselves and left the table, walking outside into the cool night's air.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please leave any comments or criticisms if you have them, or ideas you'd like to see!_


	3. Alone at Last

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. All ideas for this continuation are my own._

_Thank you guys for all the favs and views! I know the first two chapters were kinda dry, but they set up a lot of the plot for later on. I promise this chapter will have more personality!_

**Chapter 3 - Alone at Last**

It was a cool evening as Harry and Ginny made their way down the back path from the Burrow's back door. They walked close, side by side, but even with the short moment they had earlier in the day, the situation now felt awkward to Harry. He knew that they were about to have a long discussion, about what they were feeling and what they wanted, and he hoped that Ginny was feeling the way he was.

They stopped after a minute or so under a large oak tree near the swimming pond. Neither of them had said anything yet, but their choice of location came easily enough. They had talked here a lot the previous summer, before Harry had decided to leave on the hunt for the Horcruxes.

Harry sat down with his back to the large trunk, and Ginny did the same, her hand coming to rest on his leg. The smell of flowers wafted over to him as she laid her head on his shoulder. With a smile, he took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"I've missed you Ginny," he said quietly as he looked down at her. "The whole past year, I… well let's just say that I thought about you every day, every night. I wanted the whole thing to just be a nightmare that I could wake up from and just be with you."

Ginny nodded on his shoulder, a small smile on her face. "Funny, that's pretty much how I felt…" Lifting her head, she maneuvered around Harry's legs so that when she was finished, she was sitting cross-legged between his, looking across at him and still holding his hands.

"Every day I woke up with this deep sense of dread in my stomach," she continued, "hoping that I wouldn't be hearing news that you'd been captured, or killed. A little piece of me died a few days ago, when Hagrid brought you and Voldemort said you were dead, Harry."

There were tears in her eyes, and she looked close to breaking down and sobbing, but she continued. "Harry, I don't want you to ever leave me again, and I don't want to let you out of my sight until you promise m-me…" she sputtered out, and the tears started to flow.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer. Ginny buried her face in his chest, letting herself have the long cry that she'd been keeping in over the last few days. He could feel a large spot of tears forming on his shirt, but that mattered not to him. Not really knowing what to say, he ran his hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her. He let his chin rest on top of her head lightly, kissing the top of her head every so often, and taking in that sweet smell of flowers that he had come to love about her.

After a few minutes, Harry looked down and put his hand under her chin, lifting it up slowly. Ginny looked up at him with puffy eyes and tears on her cheeks. With a gentle smile on his face, he slowly wiped away her tears. It pained him to see her like this, but there was something beautiful about the way she looked when she cried. He knew then that he would do anything to make her happy, and to be there for her when things went wrong.

"I promise you Ginny," he said softly, planting a kiss on her forehead, "I will never leave you again. Wherever I go, I'll take you with me. Whatever I do, I'll make sure you're right there beside me. You'll know exactly where I am all the time," he looked down at her with a gentle smile, as he held her close, "and I'll be there every morning when you wake up."

Ginny smiled weakly and sniffled, before she reached a hand up to the side of his face and leaned in to kiss him. It was a short kiss, a thank you sign, but as their lips parted and they looked into each other's eyes, they both leaned in for another.

It was tender and thrilling at the same time; this kiss wasn't driven by heavy hearts and sadness. Their noses flared every so often as they took breaths, both sets of eyes closed to enjoy everything. Harry felt her tongue pressing against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he gladly let her in, their tongues exploring hot and steamy mouths for what seemed like forever.

When they finally came up for air, Ginny laid her head back against his chest, one hand up on the other shoulder. "I'm going to hold you to that promise, Potter," she said with a smile, and snuggled into him some more as they sat there in the night, letting the light breeze wash over them.

* * *

Inside, most of the Weasley's had trudged off to bed, and Ron had just walked into his and Harry's room and sat on the bed with a thump. His mind was running around in circles with all that had happened the last few days, and all the news he had received.

Head Boy, and possibly an Auror in the future. It was a lot to consider, but somehow his mind kept bringing him back to Fred. Even knowing what Fred would have said to jest with him about it all didn't help, and he slowly sunk into a deep pool of gloominess. He closed his eyes and fell back, laying on his bed.

He didn't even hear the small _pop!_ a few moments later as Hermione apparated into his room. She looked at him laying there, and the tears she had started crying in her and Ginny's bedroom continued to come. Hermione had hoped to come up here for Ron's comfort, but it seemed like they would have to help each other.

"Ron, are you ok?" she asked softly.

Ron's eyes opened quickly as he felt Hermione sit down on his bed and put her hand on his leg. Seeing who it was, he made room for her and tried to clear his face a bit, not wanting to cry in front of her. As he noticed her tears, he couldn't help but to smile. She looked beautiful; her hair was straight and long, with a gentle wave or curve to it. _Curves_, she had those too he thought. After so many years of knowing her, he wondered how he had never seen how wonderful she was until the past year or so.

"Why are you smiling Ron?" she asked softly, knowing that he had to be in as much pain, or even more than she was.

"I'm smiling because we made it, and we're here together. I'm smiling because even when you're crying, you are beautiful, and I can't help it."

She sniffled a bit, her heart touched by his words. Without any words, she lifted his head a bit and shifted around so that his head was in her lap. Clearing her face a bit, she looked down at him with a small smile. "Do.. do you mean that?" she asked.

Ron nodded, taking her hand in his and playing with it, their fingers intertwined. They sat like that for a while, looking at each other and thinking. Hermione found herself playing with his hair idly. It had gotten fairly long in the last year or so. "I like your hair like this," she said with a smile. "You look good."

He looked up at her with a smile. "Oh yeah? And why should I listen to you on the matter?" he asked, in a teasing voice.

His answer came in the form of Hermione leaning down and kissing him. There had been a lot of kissing in the last few days for them, but this one was by far the most passionate. They could feel each other's nose breaths on their cheeks, and after a bit they let go gently.

Their eyes connected, and he smiled. "Well, erm, that's as good of a reason as any…"

Hermione grinned and nudged him playfully. "Cheeky bugger."

Ron sat up and leaned against the wall, pulling her closer to him so that she was sitting between his legs, her back against him. He enjoyed this, the smell of her hair and their closeness. They sat there silently for a bit, enjoying each other until Ron spoke up.

"Hermione, I… ok this might not come out right, but…" he started, trailing off.

She took his hand, squeezing it. "What is it?"

"Well, I guess I just wanted to know what I am to you… I like you, a lot really, and I wanted to know if I should just be treating you like a friend, or something more?" he asked, quietly with a trace of timidity in his voice.

Hermione smiled to herself. "Ron, you will always be my friend," she started, feeling his shoulder slump a tiny bit, "but yes, I do want this to be something more…". She squeezed his hand again. "Can I call you my boyfriend, Ronald Weasley?"

Ron nodded and smiled, though she couldn't see it. "Yes Hermione," he said, kissing her neck, "you can."

They kissed again, and again, for what seemed like hours. As they both started drifting off to sleep, Hermione removed her sweater and laid beside him in her pajamas, curling up next to him so they were face to face. Ron wrapped his free arm around her, and rubbed her back lightly until they both were asleep.

* * *

Morning broke out over the Burrow, and the sunlight woke Harry again this morning, peacefully though. He blinked a few times, then looked around. He could feel something in his lap and looked down to find Ginny laying there, asleep and with a smile on her face.

They had stayed up talking for a long time the night before. After coming back into the house from outside, and realizing everyone had went to bed, they got comfortable on the couch, not wanting be apart and still having a lot to say to each other. Somewhere along the way Ginny had laid down on the couch and he had been playing with her hair, and they both fell asleep that way.

The smell of bacon and french toast wafted into the living room, and Harry realized that Mrs. Weasley was up, and had probably seen them. He noticed a blanket over the two of them as well, and was puzzled until she walked into the room.

She must have seen the panicked look on his face, because her face melted into a very warm smile. "I came down in the middle of the night and found you two there," she said with a whisper. "It's perfectly fine dear, I know nothing happened. You two belong together anyway," she said, putting a hand to her heart as she looked at Ginny sleeping peacefully. "Breakfast will be ready soon, if you want," she said, nodding at Harry before going back into the kitchen.

Harry smiled and leaned his head back on the couch. It felt good to have Mrs. Weasley's approval, he did love Ginny like nothing else but also didn't want it to cause an issue with her family.

Ginny shifted in her sleep, and Harry realized quickly that she was about to fall onto the floor. He quickly grabbed her hip and pulled her back, but the motion woke her up. As he finished pulling her back onto her back, she smiled up at him with a sleepy face and yawned a bit. "Good morning," she said softly. The way she said it brought a wave of love and warmth through Harry, and he knew that he wanted to wake up like this for the rest of his life.

Suddenly, Ginny realized how they had slept, and where. She sat up straight and panicked. "Oh god," she said, looking all around. "Mum saw us, didn't she…".

Harry couldn't help but chuckle, and Ginny looked at him with a stare and poked his cheek. "Why aren't you a toad? Mum said she'd turn anyone who tried to take advantage of me into a toad, and I'd be locked up in my room for ages…"

She was rambling, and Harry just put a finger to her lips. "Gin, it's all right…" he said, motioning towards the kitchen. "Your mum said so… and where do you think the blanket came from overnight?" He smirked and kissed her on the cheek. "Although, if you want me to be a toad, I guess…"

Ginny looked around again, blushing and then grabbing a throw pillow to hit him with. She had this wild look in her eyes, a cross between amusement and wonder at her mother's actions.

Harry saw it and smiled, loving the passion inside her. He got up and offered his hand to her. "Come on, breakfast?" he asked.

She smiled and hit him with the pillow one more time, aiming for his rear, before taking his hand and standing up. Harry pulled her into himself, and leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't a very long one, but not short either, and when it was over, Ginny smiled up at him. "Well Potter, you've kept your promise so far…" she said, and with that she grabbed his hand and walked into the kitchen with him.

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone! I'm so glad that so many people are reading this, it's definitely encouraging me to write more. If you like what you've seen so fair, please favorite or review - I also want to know what YOU all want to see in this story, so either leave it in a review or PM me!_


	4. Two Kinds of Grief

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. All ideas for this continuation are my own._

_This chapter is going to begin just a few minutes after the end of the previous one. I know it's a lot about just a few days time, but these chapters are going to set plots in motions for quite a while down the road._

**Chapter 4 - Two Kinds of Grief**

"Ron, wake up! Breakfast is getting cold already!"

Ron grumbled at the sound of his mother knocking on his door. He had been hoping to sleep in today, but that didn't seem to be in the cards for him. "Allright… allright…" he mumbled at the door, groaning as he contemplated opening his eyes for the first time that day.

He shifted his weight around, feeling something soft next to him. This caused him to wake up quite suddenly, realizing that the something soft was Hermione. Turning his head a bit, he saw her laying there next to him, awake and smiling.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face. "Good morning Ron," she said with a grin still on her face.

Ron looked at her a bit sheepishly for the way he had gotten startled. "Good morning 'Mione…" he said, rubbing his face with a palm. "Did Mum wake you too?"

She grinned propping herself up on an elbow and shaking her head. "No, I've been up for a bit. I was, umm, " she stopped and blushed a little, "watching you sleep and kind of daydreaming."

Ron stared at her, his mouth slightly opened as if he were surprised, but then he smiled, leaned over and brought her into a kiss. It was short and sweet, and they were both smiling at the end of it. "That's sweet, but what you see in me, I have no clue. So, I'm just gonna keep doing what I'm doing, and consider myself lucky."

Hermione grinned and pushed him back playfully into his pillow. "Ronald Weasley, sometimes you…" she trailed off with a look of mirth on her face, shaking her head. Leaning in over him, she planted another kiss on his lips, then sat up straight.

"I should probably Apparate down to Ginny's room and come downstairs from there," she said, getting out of bed and standing up. "There'd be too many questions…"

Ron nodded, stretching his arms up. "Yeah, and as much as I wouldn't care about them from everyone, it's Mum we should be worried about," he said with a playfully ominous tone in his voice.

Hermione grinned and nodded, then turned on the spot and vanished into thin air with the quietest of pops.

* * *

Downstairs, Ginny and Harry had nearly finished with their breakfast and were discussing what they wanted to do that day. Nearly everyone else in the family had trickled down from their bedrooms to grab something to eat before heading off to work. Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and Percy all looked rather excited, mentioning a meeting they were each going to have with Minister Shacklebolt that day.

George looked equally as excited to get back to work at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The store had been shut down for most of the last year, and he was itching to clean up the place and restock so it could open soon. Mrs. Weasley looked at him for a bit while he talked, worry plainly evident on her face. Ginny caught her eye, and nodded lightly.

Seeing Harry's puzzlement, Ginny leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Mum's been worried about George; with Fred gone and everything. I think it's a good idea for him to get back to work, it'll make him happier than just sitting around here all day long."

Harry nodded, knowing that it was going to be tough for everyone for a while. Bill and Fleur came downstairs after a bit as well, making plans to get all of their things cleaned up and packed. Mrs. Weasley frowned a bit at this news as well. It was obvious that she wanted to be able to keep an eye on her whole family after the events of the last year, but she seemed resigned to the fact that everyone needed to live their own lives. Her mood seemed to improve greatly when the couple that they were going to look for a new home closer to work and the Burrow than all the way out at Shell Cottage.

Finally, Hermione and Ron joined them at the table after everyone else had left. Both of them had smiles on as they sat next to each otherand Ginny looked pointedly at Hermione as she raised an eyebrow. Hermione just kept on smiling over at her, with a look that meant they'd talk later.

From the fireplace in the next room, they could all hear a _Whoosh!_. Mrs. Weasley set down the pan she had been magically scrubbing and went to go see who it was. Harry, who was sitting at the end of the table, could just barely see into the room. It seemed as if Mrs. Weasley was talking to the fireplace, but he knew that she was getting a message from somebody through the Floo Network.

They could all hear the booming voice they knew to be Kingsley's, but none of them could make out what was being said. The conversation was over quickly, and before they heard the emerald green flames die out, Mrs. Weasley was back in the kitchen. There was an amused look on her face as she stood near the table, looking at the 4 of them sitting there.

"What is it Mum?" Ron asked, before stuffing a piece of bacon into his mouth. The others were all curious as well, and looked at Mrs. Weasley expectantly.

She smiled, still somewhat amused. "Well, it seems that the lot of you have some letters arriving today. Quite a lot of letters actually," she said, trailing off. Seeing the quizzical looks from them, she continued. "Kingsley wanted to tell us personally that Hogwarts and the Ministry were going to be sending over all the mail you lot have been accumulating over the past few days. He said there's a couple hundred letters and packages so far from admirers, fans, letter of thanks, all sorts. He also said not to worry about any tampering, the Ministry's already gone through everything and that no letter hexes, solutions, or anything else like that should have gotten through."

As she finished speaking, they could all hear a loud _Pop!_ in the living room. Everyone headed in there, to find nearly a dozen large cloth bags on the floor, bursting at the seams with letters and packages.

"Wow," and "Oh…" were about the only things that anyone could say for a full minute as they tried to comprehend the amount of letters and parchment scrolls in front of them. Even Mrs. Weasley, who usually had something to say, was silent.

As the quartet sat down on various armchairs and couches, they started peering into all the bags. Hermione was looking around all of them, a concentrated look on her face. "Guys, there's easily a thousand letters here…" she said, a look of wonder on her face.

"This is incredible," Ron said, reaching for a letter with his name on it and ripping the envelope open to read it. He started laughing almost immediately. "Mrs. Gertrude Barnswallow of Tinworth congratulating me on my role in defeating You-Know-Who, and inviting me to dinner some night so she can hear what happened first-hand."

Everyone started laughing with him, and pretty soon all of them were searching through bags for ones addressed to them. Mrs. Weasley had a thoughtful look on her face, and after asking them all to hold on for a second, she jabbed her wand at the large sacks. Letters and parchment rolls flew around the ceiling for a few seconds, and then all dropped into neat piles near each of them.

Harry's pile was, of course, bigger than anyone else's, but Hermione and Ron still had about a hundred letters each, and Ginny's pile was nothing to laugh at. There was a separate stack of letters off to the side for the rest of the Weasley family, and these Mrs. Weasley picked up and and carried into the kitchen, leaving the four friends to pick through their mail.

They all smiled at the thank you letters, reading some bits out loud, though the sound of rustling paper was the most prevalent. Each of them received requests for endorsements of wizarding products, and plenty of requests for interviews and rights to biographies. All four received a letter from Rita Skeeter as well, asking, politely for a change, for them to contact her about an "opportunity to make mountains of Galleons."

"Good grief," Hermione said with a smirk on her face. "As if we'd ever partner with that woman on anything."

Harry blushed after reading one of the notes, and Ginny snatched the letter out of his hand before he could stop her. With a short laugh, she brought the tip of her wand to the paper and set it on fire, watching it burn up instantly in a small puff of smoke. She looked at Hermione and Ron, who were looking puzzled back at her. Shrugging, she explained her action. "No one gets to propose to Harry…"

They all laughed, and soon Hermione and Ginny were going through Ron and Harry's mail and giggling together, looking for proposals, picturesand requests for dates. Every one of those went up in flames. Harry and Ron could only grin and look at each other, not wanting to say anything that would set the two of them off.

There were some snide messages as well. Harry read one out to them all which had them snorting and giggling into their hands by the last sentence. "And now that You-Know-Who is gone for good, I hope you will retire quietly and refrain from making a scene wherever you go."

He rolled his eyes as he set the letter aside, watching his best friends grinning. "What are you lot going on about?"

Ginny, who was sitting down on the other end of the same couch, smiledimpishly as she poked Harry's leg with her toes. "What do you say Harry, want to go make a scene in Diagon Alley later on?"

Harry chuckled, "What kind of scene did you have in mind Gin?" he asked teasingly, shifting on the couch so he was closer to her.

Ginny moved closer to him as well, whispering something into his ear that made him blush a bright red. That earned her a kiss, a short and sweet, but chaste one. Ron also got red in the face, but not for the same reason.

"Oi! I get you two are like, back together and everything, but not in public!" he said with a half-scowl on his face.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, getting up and hitting him with a large rolled up piece of parchment. "Let them be. Besides, it gives us license to do the same," she said, leaning down to him and kissing him as well.

The blush on his face only got deeper, which made them all laugh. It was a good feeling, Harry thought, to be able to sit around and relax with the people that meant the most to him, and not having to worry about the next bit of danger coming their way.

* * *

The rest of the day passed along without anything else exciting or new happening, which suited the four friends pretty well. It was a relaxing day, mostly spent outside in the crisp spring air. Between taking an afternoon swim in the pond, and chasing each other around on brooms most of the afternoon, they were all pretty tired by the end of of the night, and turned in one by one.

As she watched Hermione and Ron walk up the stairs, Ginny realized that they would want to have some time alone again. When she heard the door upstairs close, she leaned over towards Harry, who was sitting next to her, and kissed him on the cheek. "Come upstairs when you're ready," she said quietly, with a small smile.

He nodded. "I'll be there in a bit," he said, looking into the fireplace where there wasn't any fire going.

Ginny stood and placed a hand on his shoulder for a moment before walking up the stairs, stopping for a moment to look back at him. She had noticed that he had gotten into a quiet mood after dinner. He had a lot of things to mull over, she decided, and kept going into her room, knowing that he would join her when he was ready.

Harry stared into the fireplace for a while, the events of the last couple of days and longer playing in his head. The evening crickets had long stopped their chorus of noise when he looked around the room, and realized that it was well past midnight. He sighed, and walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea before heading upstairs.

Just as he had poured some hot water over the tea leaves, he heard feet on the stairs. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time Gi..." he said, looking up and stopping when he saw that it was Mrs. Weasley, dressed in a long housecoat over her sleepwear.

She smiled back at him. "You alright Harry?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I think I am. I was just doing a lot of thinking is all," he said, trying not make it seem all that important.

Mrs. Weasley nodded slowly and took a seat at the table, looking back at him. "Why don't you bring another cup and that pot over dear, I want to talk with you…" she said quietly.

Wondering what this was all about, Harry did as she asked and poured a hot cup of tea for her, setting it in front of her before getting his own and sitting next to her, where she was patting her hand on the bench.

There were a few moments of awkward silence before she spoke. "Harry, I'm worried about you," she said, looking up at him.

Harry was surprised at this. "Ermm, why's that Mrs. Weasley? I mean, for the first time in a year, well my whole life actually, I don't have anyone trying to kill me. I'm going back to Hogwarts, I'll play Quidditch, think about what I'm going to do with the rest of my life. And, well," he said, blushing a little, "Ginny and I are back together, so everything's good, really."

"Those are all external, Harry," she said, lifting her hand and moving it towards him. She continued, "What I'm worried about is what's going on in here, and here," placing her hand on the top of his head, then over his heart.

Harry just stared at her quietly for a moment, then looked off through the window for a bit.

Mrs. Weasley sighed quietly. "Harry, please look at me."

He did, and found her looking directly into his eyes. "Harry, you've been through so much in your life, much more than people ever have to go through, and you're only seventeen. Even before you learned about what happened to your parents, you certainly didn't have a normal and safe childhood. You've lost so much, witnessed many horrible things, had to do so many dreadful things. Most people wouldn't be able to deal with it all."

"Facing Voldemort at eleven, accused of being Slytherin's Heir, accused of cheating your way into the Triwizard Tournament, of lying about Voldemort coming back, laughed at in the papers, losing your godfather and Dumbledore. But Harry, even though each time you came out on top, you stay quiet, composed, sometimes without any emotion."

"Harry I've known you since you started at Hogwarts, and I've seen you every summer since. I've been watching you, and not just here. I've always asked my children about you, in every letter, whenever we speak."

Harry's face showed a little betrayal as she said this, his mind racing through wild thoughts about all his friends blabbering about him.

Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly. "It's not what you think Harry. I was always asking how you were, were you eating enough, sleeping enough, what you were worried about, things like that. Ron never told me a thing, and Ginny, well Ginny has always been protective of you Harry. I remember one time I had been asking Ginny all sorts of questions and she finally had enough, and she said 'Mum, lay off of Harry, ok? I'm keeping an eye on him.'"

She let this soak in for a moment, watching Harry closely. "Harry, what I'm trying to say is this. You can't keep everything inside of you, it's just not good at all. I know you feel guilty about the Battle, asking people to fight while you tried to stop him, but really that's all hogwash. You are a _victim_ to everything that's happened, not the cause of it. Grief is okay Harry, most everyone is grieving right now, but it's the _guilt_ that you need to toss aside. Don't let it consume you Harry, please…"

His eyes stayed with her's for what seemed like ages, and then they started to well up with tears and let loose at the same time. He shut his eyes and the sobbing started. Harry could feel Mrs. Weasley pulling his head down on her shoulder and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. As she did that, he could feel the walls that he had put up in his mind breaking apart, and heallowed them to fall apart. Everything that he had kept bottled up; his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, all his worries about Hermione and the Weasley's, it all fell away.

Mrs. Weasley didn't say a thing, letting her embrace and the love it represented do all the 'talking'. It took a few minutes for the tears to dry up and the shaking to stop. He finally lifted his head and the hug was broken, and he looked at her. His face was all red and splotchy with stains of tears, but he had a small, genuine smile.

"There we go," she said quietly, with a smile of her own. "That's the smile I was looking for, not the one you used when you were trying to convince everyone you were alright. It suits you Harry, you should use it more often."

He sniffled once, and nodded. "I will. It'll be a lot easier now that I have a true family."

It was Molly's turn to tear up a bit, but the smile on her face stopped it from being anything more than just a few tears. She grabbed a napkin off the table and dabbed at her eyes a bit, then looked back at him. "Thank you Harry, you don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that."

She placed her hands around her cooling cup of tea and looked down for a bit before looking back to him. "You know Harry, I meant what I said this morning. You and Ginny _are_ meant for each other, and I'm not saying that just as a mother about her daughter. You've saved her life a few times, and been so protective and worried about her, and she's done the same for you. She's had a place in her heart for you ever since she saw you that first time you went to Hogwarts. It's meant to be, I believe."

Harry blushed a little. "Now now," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling at that. "You know what I mean, and you know it to be true, so let's not get any more sappy here. Arthur and I are over the moon about you two, and we couldn't be happier about it."

She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Now if I'm not mistaken, I think Ginny's up in her room waiting for you, unless she's fallen asleep." He blushed again, trying to find a way to tell her otherwise.

Mrs. Weasley grinned. "Don't think I haven't realized that the sleeping arrangements in this house have changed a little. I'm perfectly alright with that, really, as long as I don't hear anything about it," she said pointedly, her eyes catching his. Harry caught her meaning and nodded.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," he said as he stood up to walk upstairs.

"Harry, you should really just call me Mum," she said with a warm smile. "You _are_ part of this family, no matter what's going on between you and Ginny."

Harry smiled and nodded, feeling very much a part of the family with that statement. "Thank you… Mum." With that, he turned and started to climb the stairs.

"Oh Harry," he heard a moment later, and he turned around to look back at Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah?"

"Even though you're family," she said sipping at his cup of tea, "if I find out you've crossed Ginny, I _will_ have to turn you into a toad." The way she said it and the smile on her face told Harry that she was mostly joking, trying to put him in a good mood before he fell asleep, but he couldn't help but wonder if she really meant it.

He grinned, and nodded. "Right."

A minute later, he was in Ginny's room, quietly closing the door behind him. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the dark, and saw that Ginny was in bed, asleep by the looks of things. He smiled, and with a wave of his wand changed his clothes to pajamas, and crawled into bed next to her. Noticing that she didn't wake, he smiled and put his arm around her, bringing himself all the way to her back. He laid there against her for a moment, taking in the smell of her hair before kissing the back of her head and whispering, "Good night, Ginny," and drifting off himself.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Next chapter we'll be taking a trip to Diagon Alley, and there's more than just one surprise waiting there for Harry. Stay tuned!_


	5. Fortunes

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing the storyline after the 7th book._

**Chapter 5 - Fortunes**

Other than a few incidents with over-zealous reporters wanting to talk to Harry, Hermione, Ron and some other Weasley family members, the next few weeks at the Burrow were as relaxing as Harry could ever remember. After taking care of chores each day as assigned by Mrs. Weasley, the three of them spent their time lounging about outside by day and in the living room or their own rooms by night. Ron was spending a good amount of time each day helping George out at the store, which was scheduled to re-open in a few week's time.

Harry had never been at the Burrow in late spring before, and enjoyed the cooler weather here much better than the heat of summer that he was used to. He was also enjoying all the time he and Ginny had to spend together. The two were inseparable from morning until night, and more often than not they slept together in Ginny's room, after Mrs. Weasley had told Harry that she knew of all the room switching.

Ginny and Hermione had blushed furiously when Harry mentioned it and Ron had a strange look about his face. Although, his was probably the result of the thought of his mother knowing and the thought of his little sister and Harry sharing a bed as well.

One morning, after everyone had left, Hermione, Ginny and Harry agreed that while there was quite a bit to do around the Burrow, cabin fever was starting to set in.

"How about we go visit Diagon Alley?" Ginny thought out loud. "Dad said that it was starting to get back to normal over there and we can see if George and Ron are messing around, instead of actually working like they say they are."

They all had a laugh at that, Hermione especially. "If Ron's hiding away there every day so he doesn't have to spend time with me, I'd have to hex him…" she said in a matter-of-fact tone, but the grin on her face betrayed her speech. "Besides, if stores are opening back up, we could start getting everything we need for school."

She saw the look on their faces and grinned. "Trust me, it's not like I'd rather be back at Hogwarts right now, but wouldn't it be better to get some stuff out of the way now before the rest of the school gets their letters and make a mad rush to shop?"

Harry agreed with her. "I see your point. I should stop at Gringott's too, they keep sending me owls. Even though we don't know all the books we'll need, you and I do need to replace a lot of things that we lost or left behind in places while we off hunting Horcru…"

He stopped mid-word at Ginny's expression. "Everything ok Gin?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded a bit.

"Yes, Im sorry. I just don't like thinking about that word is all," she said quietly, and both of her friends understood why. Harry had told the girls and Ron about everything that had happened, including his decision to allow himself to be 'killed' by Voldemort so that the final Horcrux attached to his soul could be broken. He hadn't mentioned that part of the story to anyone, not even Mrs. Weasley or Professor McGonagall, until a few nights ago while they were all sitting around a small campfire they had made.

Hermione and Ron had taken it as well as he thought they would, but Ginny had burst into tears. It had taken the three of them quite a bit of time to calm her down and for the rest of the night she held onto Harry's arm as if he would disappear on her.

Harry nodded and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry, I'll try not to bring it up again."

Ginny shook her head. "No, it's ok, really. I just have to get used to the fact that you are the Boy Who Lived, Twice." Her smile was wide with that but Harry could tell that she was still mulling over things in her mind.

* * *

A few minutes later, with wands in their pockets, the three of them stepped out of the fireplace at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes one by one. They didn't see anyone at first, but heard noises from the nearby back room. Hermione poked her head past the curtain, and grinned at the sight of Ron halfway up a small ladder, using his wand to float a rather large box of spare parts down to the ground.

When he saw her there he lost his train of thought for a moment and the box of parts came crashing down the last two or three feet to the ground. The sound brought the others looking and they had a laugh while helping Ron pick everything up.

"What's all this?" George asked, poking his head back and scowling. He looked at the sight before him and laughed. "Well Ron,if I had wanted help trashing the place again I could've asked the Death Eater's to come back…"

Ron flushed, but before he could say anything Harry spoke up, grinning. "Sorry George, we were just going to do a bit of shopping and used your fireplace to travel."

George waved him off. "Fine by me, just don't leave any soot on the carpets; I had a professional cleaning witch in here yesterday and she billed me an amount that's gonna take a while to recover from." He looked pained as he said it, though they could tell he was in good spirits.

As Harry, Ginny and Hermione stepped out of the store and looked around, they were pleased to see that the Alley was slowly returning to it's former glory. It seemed as if all the major stores were already re-openedand that most of the others had signs out saying they'd be back soon enough. They walked down the street a little, chatting happily. Harry had hoped to see Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor open but it was still shuttered tightly.

Hermione mentioned something about getting some books to read and headed off to Flourish and Blotts, leaving Ginny and Harry to wander for a bit.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said as they walked along, "didn't you say you needed to stop at Gringotts?"

Harry nodded, his lips pressed together. "I do, they keep sending me letters saying that I need to stop in to talk about my account, but I'm worried about, well, you know…"

Ginny understood what he meant almost instantly. "Oh, when you guys broke in," she said quietly. "Well, honestly Harry I think it'll be ok. From what Mum and Dad say about the Gringott's goblins, they don't tend to hold grudges really. For them, it's all about contracts and such. Besides, you only stole the cup right? I'm sure they'll understand why you did it."

He nodded again, still anxious about it. "Alright, let's go then."

Once inside the bank, Harry looked around and was amazed; the whole place looked just as it did before they had ripped through the lobby on the back of that half-blind dragon. He noticed a few of the goblin tellers and accountants looking down at him from their desks as they made their way to the reception desk, some of them scowling.

Since there were no alarms going off, or guards rushing at him, Harry breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at the Goblin behind the desk when it came to his turn. "Ah, Hello. Ermm, I'm Harry Potter and I need to make a withdrawal from my vault and I was sent a few letters saying that there was a matter that needed to be discussed?"

The goblin sitting there appraised Harry with a long stare, before nodding. "Yes Mr. Potter, it is good to see you. We do indeed have a few things that need to be handled. Very well, I can arrange a trip down to your vault momentarily and then we will have you speak with an estate banker."

_Estate banker,_ Harry thought over in his head, wondering what was going on. He looked over at Ginny, who was equally as confused and shrugged. The goblin was being just a little too courteous for Harry's liking, he had been expecting some sort of demand to repay the bank for the damages.

As they headed down the corridor to the cart system, they heard a voice behind them. Ginny smiled as she looked behind her. "Hi Bill," she said and Harry was relieved immediately. He had forgotten Bill and Fleur worked here.

"Hi guys. Whatcha' here for?" Bill asked, as a Gringott's goblin walked towards them and summoned a cart.

"Mr. Potter wishes to withdraw from his vault, Mr. Weasley," the goblin said with a wheezy voice.

Bill looked from the goblin and then to Harry. He must have seen some sort of worry on Harry's face because he started for the cart with a smile. "I'll join you lot then. I'm on my break anyway and I haven't had a good ride down to the vaults in a while, Brodock."

Brodock looked at Bill and scowled. "Very well sir, though it will be a tight squeeze for us all."

Ginny giggled as she stepped into the cart, holding her hand out to Harry. "That's alright, I can sit on Harry's lap."

Harry blushed as he saw Bill's grin, and wrapped his arms around Ginny's middle as the cart made it's way down the track. None of them tried to say anything on their way down the caves and tunnels, they wouldn't have been able to with how loud the cart was scratching on the track.

They stopped in front of Harry's vault and piled out as Brodock held his hand out for Harry's key. As he opened the vault, Harry wished for a moment that Bill and Ginny weren't here to see it. He knew the topic of money was a touchy one with the family. He quickly walked into the vault and looked around, seeing that nothing seemed to have been touched.

After a minute or so Harry reckoned he had wedged a good supply of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts into his money bag and stepped out to where the rest of them were. His eyes didn't meet theirs as they clambered back aboard the cart for the ride back to the surface. Noticing this, Ginny looked back at Harry as the cart started to move and gave him a smile. Harry smiled himself, knowing that she knew what he was feeling.

* * *

As they were leaving the cart room, a witch wearing the same colored robes as Bill walked over to the group and introduced herself. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, it's good to meet you. I'm Larissa McEndry, one of the estate bankers here. She smiled at Bill to acknowledge him and he nodded back. "If you would follow me please, we can talk in Estate Records Room."

Harry followed the witch and when he realized that Ginny nor Bill were following, he looked back.

"Ah, perhaps it's best it just be you Harry," Bill said with a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "These are private things."

Harry shook his head. "No, it's alright. I tell Ginny everything and you work here. You might be able to help me out with things I don't know." He smiled at the both of them and they followed, Ginny slipping her hand into his as they entered the right room.

The two younger ones couldn't help but to look around the room like children at a sweets shop. The room reminded Harry of his amazement the first time he had stepped into the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The room here was just as big and was covered wall to wall with filing cabinets that were opening, closing, and resizing themselves as files flew magically between them, going in and out of slits in the stone wall to other offices.

The banker witch took a seat at one of the many desks and motioned for the others to sit across from her with a smile. "Well then Mr. Potter, firstly I have to thank you for what you've done, in regards to ridding us of You-Know-Who." Her warm smile eased Harry's mind.

"Even though you were part of one of the only two break-in's in the bank's history, I have been asked to tell you by our Head Banker that no charges will be filed, or fees assessed against you." She looked at Bill with a smirk and Bill smiled serenely back at her. Harry watched the two of them and decided that Bill had definitely had something to do with what he had just been told.

"Now, on to the matter at hand. I apologize Mr. Potter, our records the last few years have been slipping, especially with all that has happened. The letters you'vebeen receiving should have been sent right after your 17th birthday, when you rightfully inherited several vaults and estates here."

Harry looked at her, surprised. "Umm, several?"

The blank stare on his face brought a smirk to the banker's face. "Yes, Mr. Potter. As you know, your parents left you your vault, in the event of their demise. This vault however, did not contain all of your parent's worth. Since you are now of age, you are now the the owner of the Potter Family Vault, number 486."

Larissa raised her wand and pointed it at a filing cabinet and caught the file folder that flew at her. She opened the file and began to review it. "The Potter Family account currently contains almost three times the amount in your personal account, along with various artifacts, family heirlooms and possessions they brought here for safe keeping in the months before their passing. All the stored possessions have been appraised in recent years and have been valued at almost one hundred and fifty thousand galleons."

"In addition, the estate also contains your parent's homes and properties. There is of course Potter Manor and the house in Godric's Hollow. Your father's parents also left to him a house outside of London and a flat within London proper, not far from the Ministry actually. There are also a few tracts of land around the country that are now yours, none of which have been used or built upon. Outside of Great Britain there are three properties, a beach house in the south of France, a cabin in Canada and a condominium on Grand Cayman Island."

Harry looked at the banker, with what had to be a stunned look on his face. He had never known much about his parents or his father's family. Looking over at Ginny, he saw a look of shock on her face that had to have matched his own. The edges of her mouth were curled upward in a sort of smile as she looked over at Harry, obviously very happy for him. Bill was trying to not to meet his eyes and Harry had the sneaking suspicion that Bill had know about this for a while.

"Now then, Mr. Potter, if you will just sign here, acknowledging receipt of the estate," she said sliding a form over to him. Harry recovered enough to sign where he needed to. As he finished his signature a tray appeared on the desk in front of him. Five sets of keys were laid on the tray with a tag attached to each.

Harry didn't get much of a chance to look at these as Larissa opened another file and looked through it. "This next inheritance is from the Snape estate."

Ginny spoke up seeing the look on Harry's face. "Snape left something to Harry in his will?"

The other witch nodded. "Indeed. The Snape estate is not very large, and as he was the last of his line, the professor drafted his will to award most of his savings and properties to Hogwarts. However, he did leave to Mr. Potter a sum of three thousand Galleons and this letter."

Harry took the letter and held it for a moment, thinking about what had to be in it's contents. He laid it next to the tray to read later and signed the form that had been placed in front of him.

"Very good," the witch said as she brought forth one more file folder, this one looking very heavy with a good amount of parchment stuck inside of it. They could all see the anticipation on the witch's face as she opened the folder.

"Harry, this estate is the Black family estate. As you know, your godfather Sirius was the last of his name," she said looking over to Harry who just nodded. "You were already informed that he had left Number 12 Grimmauld Place and his personal savings to you in his will. However, not until very recently, when we were able to research fully and procure proper documentation, were we able to total the full amount of the Black estate."

The witch looked as if she was very excited as she went through the file. "I'm sure you know Harry, that the Black family was very proud of it's pure-blood heritage for many centuries. Because of this, the Black family has been linked by marriage to over 5 dozen wizarding families over the years. As families died out, and most recently as members were found guilty of charges and sent to Azkaban, the Black Family vault steadily grew. The Lestrange family inheritance is the most recent to be added. Therefore, the Black Family Vault, one of the oldest and most secure here at Gringott's, now has a total net worth of over ten million galleons, including stored artifacts, possessions and proceeds from sales of properties."

She produced the proper form and slid it in front of Harry, who felt like he was about to pass out from the information. he had heard both Ginny and Bill gasp at the revelation. "I didn't realize…." Bill said quietly with a pale look on his face, one that said he wished he didn't know that information. Ginny was looking at Harry intently, knowing that he was flabbergasted.

With a stoic face, Harry signed the papers and as he put his hands back into his lap, he felt Ginny wriggle her hand into one of his, squeezing it. He squeezed it back silently thanking her.

The banker witch smiled and waved her wand, sending the files back to their homes. "I know it's a bit of a shock Mr. Potter, but it all truly does belong to you. Now, is there anything I can do for you? Any particular instructions as to your accounts?"

Harry slowly found his voice. "Ermm, yes. First, could you please empty the Black vault of it's money and place it in a new account? I'd like to keep all their heirlooms where they are, for now. Please add the money from Professor Snape into my Family's Vault. As for my personal vault that I've been using, I'd like to turn it and all it's contents over to my godson, Teddy Lupin," he said, a small lump rising in his throat.

Ginny smiled at that before giving Harry a hug. He looked at her with a smile of his own. "There's more than enough in there right now for his grandmother to raise him on, plus paying for everything he needs for Hogwarts when he's old enough. Could you please make sure that Andromeda Tonks is made aware and given full access to the vault?" He directed that last bit towards Larissa, who nodded and looked up from the notes she had been taking.

"Very good Mr. Potter. We can take care of that all."

"Ermm, for the money that was in the Black vault, I'll have to get back to you. I don't want it added to my family's vault, but perhaps we can use it in other ways. I'll have to think about it, but I'll be giving a good chunk of that money away to charities. I can send you an owl in a few days?"

"Of course, Harry," Ms. McEndry said, her head bobbing up and down. "anything we can do for you, we're at your service."

* * *

They said goodbye to Bill and walked out of the large building, taking in the fresh air after being inside or underground for almost an hour. Harry looked around for a moment, then headed straight for an unused bench on the sidewalk, and took a seat on it. He closed his eyes and breathed out deeply.

Ginny sat down next to him and wrapped her arm around him, leaning her head on his shoulder and not saying anything. She knew Harry well enough to know when he needed to stew over something in his head by himself. He would eventually talk to her about it and she didn't want to push such a big topic on him.

After a few minutes, Harry opened his eyes and gave her a small smile. She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly.

Harry shrugged. "Talk about what, that I probably just became the richest wizard in Britain? I'm sure the Prophet's going to have a field day with that." He looked around, lost in thought for a moment before looking back at her. "It just bothers me Gin, the way that I got most of that money. People had to die for it to happen. I know that's normally how inheritance works, but all that matter the Black's had, I can't help but wonder how they obtained some of it. It just feels dirty to me."

He sighed, placing his head on Ginny's shoulder. "It feels weird too, knowing I have this much money and really, how am I supposed spend all of it? When I was with the Dursley's I never had anything really and didn't expect to ever have this much. I mean, I'm going to have a job sometime next year too Gin and that's just gonna add to the mountain of gold under us right now."

Ginny picked up his head and held it in her hands, a gentle smile on her face. "So what?" she asked. "Just because you have all this money doesn't mean you have to spend it. You can work and live off the money you make. You're gonna give a lot of it away and that's amazing too. Harry, if anyone deserves what you got today, it's you. Keep it, live your life and give it to your children."

She kissed him on the nose, then pulled him into a tight hug and kiss. As they broke apart, Harry smiled, feeling a lot better and wondering just how in Merlin's name he had found someone he loved so much. He wanted to correct her there, telling her that the money was going to be for their children but he didn't want the conversation to turn awkward. He knew that's what he definitely wanted, to spend the rest of his life with her, he just didn't know how to say it just yet without stuffing it up. He had gained two fortunes today, he knew.

"Thanks Ginny," he said, breathing out deeply.

She grabbed his hand and stood, pulling him up with her. "Don't mention it Harry. Now come on, let's go find Hermione. She's either wondering where we've been or has her head stuck in a book."

Harry grinned. "Probably the book, knowing her."

As they walked back down the street, Ginny looked into the shops around her. "Harry, I hope you know, my feelings for you haven't changed after what just happened. You're still my Harry, my hero," she said looking up at him. "You don't have to go buying me all sorts of expensive presents or anything, though I wouldn't say no…"

She let loose a loud shriek as Harry grabbed her sides and tickled her in response, before pulling her back to him, wrapping an arm around her side. He could tell by the look on her face that she was kidding and trying to lighten the mood. He leaned over and drew her in for a kiss right there in the middle of the street.

They stood there, pressed up against each other, kissing like fools, until the pains in their chests told them they needed to breathe. As they broke apart, there were smiles on both their faces.

"I love you Ginny," Harry said, looking into her eyes as they held each other's hands.

"And I love you, Harry."

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone! I know these few chapters have been more based around Ginny and Harry, but I promise you'll see more of Hermione and Ron in the next few chapters! Special thanks to my beta reader for their help with each chapter, it's much appreciated!_

_-Midnight_


	6. Just You and Me

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing the storyline after the 7th book._

**Chapter 6 - Just You and Me**

Spring quickly made way for summer at the Burrow and towards the middle of June, Harry had just about had enough of the constant badgering he was getting from reporters. Not only was he receiving a few owls a day with requests for interviews, the crowd of reporters and enthusiasts that gathered around the boundaries of the Burrow were taking all the measures they could to get in contact with anyone in the family.

One afternoon as they were walking into the kitchen for lunch, Harry sighed and looked at his three closest friends. "I know I said I didn't want to do any interviews about what happened, but I don't think we're gonna get those people out there off our backs until I do."

Ron nodded. "I hear you mate. That bloke who tried to fly his way past the charms around the house today was a complete nutter."

The girls nodded their agreement. "What were you thinking of, Harry?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to him on the bench, pressed in close to him as was the usual for them now.

He sighed again. "Honestly? I dunno. I don't want it to be this giant event with loads of people shouting questions." Thinking over his options, he started in on the sandwich he had pulled off the platter in front of them. Ginny, Ron and Hermione all recognized the look of concentration on his face, they had all seen it many times before.

Ron turned the topic around to some of the new gimmicks and products that he and George were working on at the shop. Now that the store was reopened and George had found some employees to keep the store running during the day, he spent most of his time in the back rooms working on new ideas.

As Harry finished his sandwich, he looked up and out the window as an idea came to his mind. Without saying anything, he stood up and made his way to the front door. "Two birds with one stone," he said, smiling. "I'll go and talk to them, right now. They can ask me all the questions they want until their faces turn blue, as long as they don't come bothering us here ever again."

Ron gave him a thumbs up, but the women had looks of concern on their faces. "Are you sure Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "There's bound to be some people out there who aren't as happy with you as others are."

Harry shrugged. "I'll be alrightMum, really. And no, you guys don't have to come..." he said as the other three stood up to go with him.

Ginny shook her head firmly. "No choice, Mr. Potter," she said with a smile. "We do this together."

Harry looked to Hermione and Ron and saw the same look of determination on their faces as well. He sighed, then smiled. "Thanks," he said, as he opened the door and they all made their way down the path and driveway.

* * *

Some hours later, the reporters had exhausted all their questions and Harry had delivered a rather stern ultimatum to them all about coming back to the Burrow. As they all started Apparating away, one of them made his way up to Harry. He was a shorter fellow and he carried a briefcase with him.

"Ah, sorry to impose," the man said, putting a large smile on his face. "I'm not a reporter, I promise." This was said quickly, as if he thought Harry and the others would pull their wands out on him. "My name is Walden Quickthistle, and I am one of the managing partners of the Nimbus company. I've come with a deal for you directly from the owners."

This got their attention. What did the company who had created the Firebolt and Nimbus brands want with them? As they all looked at each other the stout man continued.

"As you may or may not know, we've been working on a brand new broomstick design, meant for world-class Quidditch competition, and we'd like to have your endorsement." As he said this he reached into his briefcase. It must have had the same charm on it that Hermione had done with their bags months ago, because in a moment, he had pulled out a standard-sized broomstick, holding it out in front of them. "This, friends, is the Eclipse."

All four of them walked closer to take a look at the broom. It reminded Harry of his Firebolt, but more sleek. The bristles on the back were perfectly manicured and looked almost glossy in the sunlight. The body and handle were wooden, but it looked to have been stained in a dark shade of blue and perfectly polished. Mr. Quickthistle was true to his name and was spouting off facts and details as fast as his mouth could move.

Harry took it all in, looking up at the representative. "You want _me_ to endorse the broom for you?"

"Oh yes Mr. Potter," he said as he bobbed his head up and down, "and not just you, all four of you."

This stunned the lot of them. "All of you are very popular right now, as you saw just minutes ago. It would do my company very well to have all your endorsements, and for your troubles, you would each receive an Eclipse, one of the very first few produced, plus a very generous stipend."

He opened his briefcase once more and pulled out three more of the dark blue broomsticks. Excitement ensued, as all four of the friends looked at each other and agreed silently. Harry, the de facto group leader, agreed with Mr. Quickthistle. The short man was extremely happy and the details of their endorsements were quickly worked out. He left them momentarily to go retrieve a photographer from the company headquarters, so that a slew of banners and advertisements could be made for the release announcement of the new product. He quickly assured Hermione, who wasn't a fan of flying on broomsticks to begin with, that it wouldn't be a problem with him.

He left them there alone for a few moments, each of the four holding their new broomsticks and grinning foolishly at each other. "Harry," Ginny said slowly, "D'you realize that the Gryffindor team is nowgoing to be pretty much unbeatable this year?" She had this wild look in her eyes that Harry had come to love.

"I was thinking the same thing, Gin..." he said.

Even Hermione was appreciating the broomstick, turning it over and over in her hands. "It's beautiful," she said, with her own look in her eyes. Ron smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Looks like we'll be giving Hermione some flying lessons after all."

* * *

As the days went on, Harry, Hermione and Ginny found themselves wishing there was more for them to do than just lounge around the Burrow and the occasional list of chores. Ron must have been feeling it too, making it a point to be at George's shop every day it was open. They had all made more trips into Diagon Alley, but even that was getting tiring, especially with all the questions and requests for autographs they were getting from random people.

Harry and Ginny had taken a few day trips to visit with Teddy and his grandmother, Andromeda. The little boy wasn't more than two months old, yet he recognized the both of them with a big smile. He had definitely inherited his mother's Metamorphmagus abilities, changing his hair color and style to whoever was holding or playing with him.

Andromeda was glad to have Harry and Ginny's help in watching little Teddy every few days, though she had put up a good resistance to accepting the money Harry had given to them. She was insistent that she had enough money plus what Remus and Nymphadora had left behind, but eventually she had given up on her protests and had hugged Harry so tightly that he was blue from lack of breath afterwards.

One Sunday morning in the middle of June, they were all sitting around in a small grove of trees near the clearing where the Weasley's played Quidditch. Yawns were had all around, they had all stayed up late the night before talking and cuddling in their pairs.

Harry was feeling extremely tired for some reason even though he thought he had slept well. He was laying on the grass and Ginny had pulled his head onto her lap, idly playing with his hair while they chatted.

After a particularly loud yawn Hermione spoke up. "You know, we left quite a bit of stuff behind at Grimmauld Place. Maybe we should stop over there today?"

Harry and Ginny nodded. "Hey that's not a bad idea," Harry said, turning his head to look at Hermione.

"Is it safe though?" Ron asked, stretching his arms up. "I mean, I'm sure the Death Eaters got into it after we had to leave it."

Harry sat up, still leaning a bit against Ginny. "I'm not sure, but there's one way to find out… Kreacher, I need to speak with you!"

A moment passed and then a loud _Crack!_ signaled the arrival of the house elf in the middle of all of them. Kreacher looked around for a moment to get his bearings. "Master Harry called for Kreacher?" he said, looking around at the others and bowing to all of them, including Hermione, surprisingly.

"Yes Kreacher, err, how have you been?" Harry asked, noticing that the little house elf was still looking good and wearing clean clothes as he had been when they had been staying at Grimmauld Place the last summer.

"Kreacher has been well Master Harry. Kreacher has been busy keeping up Master's home and helping at Hogwarts, as Master wished him."

"Err, so Grimmauld Place is safe to visit then?" Harry turned to look at the rest of them with a smile.

"Of course Master Harry. After the unwanted visitors came and looked around Master's home, they left and did not return. Kreacher spent two weeks cleaning up after them, Kreacher did," the house elf said with a scowl, which looked rather scary on his old face.

"Thanks Kreacher," Harry said as he stood, putting out a hand out to Ginny to help her up. "We'll be by there in a little bit."

"Very good Master Harry. Should Kreacher prepare a meal?"

Harry shrugged. "Not sure Kreacher, but maybe. We don't know how long we'll be."

Kreacher nodded and disappeared away.

Hermione smiled. "Well, he's looking good," she said, getting up off the ground and brushing dirt off her jeans.

"Yeah," Ron said with a smirk, "still old and off in the head, but looking okay." He winced at the punch Hermione landed on his arm but still grinned at her. "Hey, okay okay, I'll be nice to him…"

* * *

Thirty minutes later they all apparated to the front step of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry had taken Ginny in a Side-Along since she wasn't able to take the test for her own license for a few more weeks. Hermione pushed open the door and Kreacher was there in an instant.

"Master Harry, friends of Master, welcome back to Master's home…" he said with a hint of a smile.

The place did indeed look cleaned up a bit more than it had been the last summer when Harry, Ron and Hermione had hidden out there. Kreacher must have spent some time here, Harry mused, wondering just how much of an impact giving Regulus Black's locket back to Kreacher had done.

They spread out around the house in their pairs, still wary of the fact that there could have been some traps or hexes left behind. After a while, it seemed evident that Kreacher had been true to his word and the lot of them gathered up everything that had been left behind. It took longer than they had originally thought, but once everything was done they were famished. Kreacher, astute even in his old age, had realized this and had a tureen of stew ready for them.

As they were eating, Harry started thinking again. After a few whispers to the others, he cleared his throat. "Kreacher?" he called out, looking at the elf from across the room. The house elf dropped the pot he was cleaning into the sink and made his way to Harry.

"Yes Master Harry? Is everything ok with the stew sir?" he asked, looking anxious.

Harry grinned, "Yes, it's fine, thank you. I was doing some thinking though Kreacher. I'd like for you to take Regulus' room upstairs as your own, instead of sleeping by the heater. Would you be ok with that?"

Hermione was looking at Kreacher very apprehensively, as was Ginny. Giny put a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed, one of the things she did to show Harry she was behind him all the way.

Kreacher stared up at Harry for a long moment, then croaked out a response. "M… Master Harry is not making a joke is he?"

Harry shook his head and started to say something but Kreacher had already thrown himself to the ground, howling in the usual way a house elf did. It took some doing, but Ginny and Hermione were finally able to get him to relax after about 15 minutes, so overcome with his new room Kreacher was. Harry figured this must have been the straw that broke the camel's back, as the saying went, because Kreacher had let the two ladies touch him as they helped him stand up, not even calling Hermione a 'Mud-Blood' or Ginny a 'Blood-Traitor'.

The house elf looked up at Harry with big eyes and a strange, crooked smile. "Thank you Master Harry, Kreacher shall treasure this gift for the rest of his life."

Harry nodded and smiled. "One other thing Kreacher, and you don't have to answer me right away either. I would be much happier with you doing everything you do for me if I was paying you to do it. So, I'll leave it up to you to think about it, and how much you'd like each week. Deal?"

Kreacher looked at Harry with what could almost be a scowl but it turned into a small smirk. "Master Harry is too generous. A house elf is not needing to be paid. But, as Master Harry wishes, Kreacher will think about it."

The house elf bowed low and then left the kitchen, ostensibly to move into his new room.

Hermione was beaming at Harry. "That was really kind of you Harry. I think you just cemented his loyalty to you."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe. It was the right thing to do," he said, pushing his empty bowl back from his place at the table. "I dunno, just doesn't feel right to have someone serve me all the time. Though," he said with a grin, "being called Master Harry all the time does make one feel pretty important."

Ron burst out laughing as Hermione sighed and shook her head. Ginny was giggling too and made a retort after catching her breath. "As long as you don't expect any of us to call you that, Harry."

* * *

A while later, Harry, Ginny and Ron were relaxing on a couch downstairs in the living room. Hermione had mentioned something about finding one of her books she thought she had left behind and was upstairs. They were talking about the upcoming school year and how much fun it was going to be playing Quidditch again, especially with their new brooms.

Ron, who had grown a little more perceptive in his time with Hermione, kept looking up at the grandfather clock in the room. After a while, he got up and told the other two that he was going to go check on Hermione, since it had been a while since they'd heard anything from upstairs.

After checking in a few of the upstairs bedrooms, he finally found her in the bedroom that she had been using the summer before, sitting on the bed and facing away from the door. It looked to him like she was crying a little and he immediately got worried.

"'Mione? You ok?" He asked quietly, walking into the room and stopping next to her.

She had definitely been crying and wiped her cheek before looking up at Ron with a sad smile. "Yeah, I'm ok. Nothing happened, I just got to thinking about my parents is all."

Ron took a seat next to her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her. He had been meaning to ask her when she was planning to go to Australia and get them back, but he knew it was a touchy subject for her.

Hermione leaned into him, staring at the wall opposite them. "I know that I need to go get them, but I keep thinking of reasons to not do it. What if it's not safe yet to bring them back? What if I get them settled back into their home and the rest of the Death Eater's hiding out there want to strike back?"

She sniffled a little. "I know that it could take months, even years to track them all down, so it really wouldn't be prudent to leave them down there, but…"

Hermione choked up a bit, burying her face into Ron's shoulder. He started to rub her back lightly, trying to comfort her. "You're worried if they're still there, where you left them, and if they're ok. You're worried about what will happen when you restore their memories, if they're going to be mad at you, if they want to stay there…"

She nodded, and murmured into his arm. "and if they like you…" With another sniffle, she raised her head and looked at him. The sadness on her face was like a stab to his heart, he didn't ever like seeing her upset.

"Whatever happens 'Mione, I'll be there with you," he said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Hermione smiled at that. "Ron, you don't have to come with me…"

He shook his head, interrupting her. "Like hell I don't! Of course I'm coming with you. 'Mione, I've had feelings for you for so many years and I just stopped being a prat about it so yes, I'm coming with. I have a lot of time to make up for, when I've come up short for you." A smile crossed his face. "Let's go tomorrow."

She looked at him slowly, a confused look on her face. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he said slowly as if he were someplace else in his mind. "We can take a portkey there, I'm sure Kingsley can set that up for us, and we can go see your parents. We can stay there a few days too, see the beaches, a vacation of sorts. Just you and me."

She regarded him for a moment and then a smile broke out on her face. "Just you and me," she repeated quietly. Wrapping her arms over his shoulders, she pulled him into a passionate kiss. They came up for air about a minute later, but only pulled apart a few inches, leaning their foreheads against each other.

"I love you, Ronald Weasley," she said quietly, looking down at the fingers that had just interlaced with hers.

"I know you do, 'Mione," he said with a smile. "And I love you."

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Please do favorite this story and review if you liked it, every comment and criticism helps me to make this story a lot better! As always, thank you to my beta reader for all your help!_

_If you have any questions, or ideas for the story, please send them by review or PM. I'd like to answer any and all questions directly, or in an Author's Note!_


	7. In Which The Author is a Tease

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing the storyline after the 7th book._

**Chapter 7 - In Which The Author is a Tease**

"Oi, careful!" Ron said loudly, sitting on his bed and ducking away from the leather-bound book heading for his head.

His room had been turned into a mess in the last hour or so as Hermione rummaged through both of their things, trying to decide what to pack to take with them. She peeked up from behind the other end of the desk and winced apologetically.

"Sorry Ron," she said before going back through the stack of books she had pulled out of her handbag, "I was meaning to chuck it into the pile of books we don't need. I just need to find that one about memory charms…"

That last part was half-muttered as if she were talking to herself. Ron looked around the room and grinned. He loved it when Hermione had these moments. She could get so one-track minded about things and if it were particularly important to her she got this wild look in her eyes, as if the task at hand couldn't be finished in time.

Of course if he said this to her face he would find himself getting punched, or glared at, so he didn't utter a word. He had already packed a few changes of his clothes into the old duffel bag on which Hermione had casted her Undetectable Extension Charm, had changed into pajamas, and was waiting for her to gather the rest of what she needed before they got some sleep. They had to be up very early the next morning.

"So, tell me again why we have to be up before dawn?" he asked with a loud yawn as he waved his wand lazily, cleaning up and storing things away behind Hermione.

Hermione sighed. "Because Sydney is 9 hours ahead of us Ron," she said, finally finding the book she was after and stuffing it in their duffel bag. "Noon here is nine o'clock at night there so the earlier we leave, the earlier in the day we get there and the faster we can find my parents. We need to get to the Ministry early enough too so we can find Kingsley and get him to approve the Portkey before it gets too busy over there."

She took one more look around the room, then sat down heavily on the bed next to Ron. Taking out her own wand she waved it around with a swish and a flick, sending everything that she had messed up to it's proper place. Laying back on the bed she let loose a long puff of air, as if she were releasing all the pent-up energy she had shown while packing.

Ron smiled over at her and picked her legs up off the floor, bringing them up onto his lap. "So, got everything we need?" he asked quietly.

Hermione nodded. "I think so, and if we need anything in a pinch there's always Paragon Alley."

There must have been a look of confusion on his face, because Hermione broke out into a giggle. "I forget you haven't been down there. They have a near copy of Diagon Alley down there, same owners or something."

Ron smirked. "Let me guess, you enter it from a pub."

Hermione nodded, still grinning. "The Faulty Cauldron."

"Where's the creativity in that?" he asked the ceiling, rolling his eyes.

They sat there like that for a few moment, enjoying the breeze coming through the open window before Hermione piped up, quietly. "Is your Mum ok with this Ron?"

Ron looked down at her with a small shrug and started massaging her feet. "I don't think she likes the fact that I'm going to be gone for up to a week so soon after being gone almost a whole year, but that's just her being protective you know?"

Hermione just nodded, a small small on her face. "That feels good Ron," she said, closing her eyes. Before putting her wand on the bedside table she waved it once and tapped herself. The t-shirt and shorts she had been wearing turned into a tank top and flannel pajama bottoms.

Ron continued to do what he was doing, occasionally rubbing up and down her legs as well. He knew she was feeling anxious, feeling all the tense spots as he worked them out. He could hear little moans escaping her mouth and he had to smile at them. Considering other people's feelings and helping them feel better had never been his strong suit, he knew. He was just glad that he could help Hermione right now and hopefully get her through the next few days.

"Ron, your hands are like magic," Hermione breathed out, enjoying his ministrations. She didn't particularly want him to stop but she wanted him closer and so she reached out a hand to him and pulled him down next to her when he took it. A smile crossed her face as she felt him kiss her cheek. She curled up against him as he turned the light off.

Once they were settled, Ron's hands didn't stop their wandering. He massaged her exposed shoulder and arm for a while before settling his arm around her. As had been their custom the last few nights, he felt for her hand so they could interlace their fingers together. She found his first though and put her hand on top of his, guiding it until it rested between the mounds on her chest.

Ron was surprised at this and smiled to himself a bit before kissing the back of her head. Knowing that she was about to fall asleep he said goodnight to her quietly and closed his eyes as well, letting himself fall asleep.

* * *

It was early in the night still and the Burrow's other new couple were outside in the garden, laying on a blanket. Ginny had her head on Harry's chest and one of her legs over his, using his body like a pillow of sorts. Harry didn't mind this at all, he was quite enjoying the closeness between them.

They were talking on and off, not really having a meaningful conversation. Even during the quiet moments it felt as if they were communicating somehow.

"This is nice," Ginny said quietly as she shifted a bit to look up at him. "Just what I wanted things to be like a year ago, before everything that happened. Just the two of us together, nothing to worry about or be afraid about, no life and death situations. Just two normal people."

He smiled down at her. "I know what you mean Gin'," he said. "I'm about as happy as anyone could be right now. Though," he added as an afterthought, "I don't know exactly how 'normal' we are really."

Ginny swatted his arm in mock protest but giggled all the same. "Harry…" she started to say, before being interrupted by a rather loud owl's hoot.

Just behind them a large, tawny owl landed on the grass with a roll of parchment attached to it's leg. Ginny looked up at the bird with a puzzled look as Harry reached over to untie the letter. As he looked at the front of it the large owl flew away again, stopping to drink a bit at the pond before flying off

The top of the small note was addressed to Harry and he showed it to Ginny, not recognizing who's writing it was.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Ginny asked, eager to see who was sending Harry a message this late.

He unrolled the short note and held it up so that they could both read it by the little bit of light coming from the back porch.

_Harry,_

_I am glad to see that you were victorious over Voldemort and that things are starting to return to normal in the world. I just thought I would let you know that your Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin Dudley are safe and all moved back into their home in Little Whinging. Their time away from home wasn't without it's troubles but everything turned out splendidly and they're glad to be home. I know it is hard to believe, but they do wish to know how you are doing. _

_At your service,_

_Hestia Jones._

Harry could feel the surprise on his face as he read the last sentence in the note. His eyebrow lifted as he read the whole note again, before looking down at Ginny. "Well, that's something I didn't think I'd ever hear. I wonder if Hestia heard them right."

Ginny was smiling. "I don't know Harry, they might have had a change of heart? You should at least stop by so they know you're alright and everything."

Harry set the note aside and wrapped his arms around her again, pondering for a moment. "If they had a change of heart, then it would be some kind of miracle," he said with a smirk.

Feeling the elbow she gave him, he grinned and put his hands up for a moment. "Okay okay, I'll go see them. Tomorrow's a good a day as any since Ron and Hermione are going to be gone."

Ginny nodded on his chest, ruffling his shirt a bit. "I'll come with you, if you want," she said quietly, looking back up at him.

"Why?" Harry asked quizzically. "It's not a particularly nice place and the way they talk about us, magic-users that is…"

"Well, I know whenever you talked about your time there with me it wasn't all that great," she started, "but I do want to see the house and meet them. It's a part of you Harry, and I want to know all about you."

Her cheeks were turning rosy as she said it, the edge of her lips curling up. "Besides, you've seen where I grew up so it's only fair."

Harry grinned and pinched her side, causing her to squirm against him and giggle. "Well, you have me there Gin'. It sure would be nice to have you with me," he said. "I can just imagine the look on Dudley's face when I introduce you as my girlfriend."

This set Ginny into another fit of giggles. Even though Harry had ulterior motives in saying it, she was still extremely happy that he thought that way. With a smile on her face she adjusted herself next to him so they were face to face and leaned in to kiss him. That quick and innocent kiss sparked anotherand another. Soon the two young lovebirds were full on making out.

Ginny had just rolled on top of Harry and was attempting to run her hands under his shirt when she stopped suddenly and scowled. "Mum," she said quietly, rolling back off of him and propping herself up on her elbow. "She's back in the kitchen for whatever reason."

Harry sighed, nodding. "Nice save," he muttered.

Ginny smirked, a gleam in her eye as they looked at each other for a few moments. Without a word to each other they both got up and walked inside, hand in hand.

Minutes later Ginny was guiding Harry into her room, still holding his hand. She closed the door behind them quietly and turned the lock on the knob. Harry smiled as she did this, taking out his wand and pointing it at the door. "Muffliato," he muttered before turning his attention back to Ginny.

She pulled him to the bed with a smile on her face that sent his heart pounding. Within moments they were back in the same position they were before, with Ginny on top. Harry reached up and parted Ginny's hair, tucking it behind her ear. He traced his fingers along her neck lightly before leaning up to plant a few soft kisses there.

Ginny moaned softly as she ran her fingers under his shirt. The sensation of her nails on his skin gave Harry goosebumps up and down his arms. An urge overcame him and he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her down next to him. She squealed a little bit at this but the next moment their lips were pressed together in a fiery kiss. Feeling his tongue begging to be let in, she parted her lips and invited in her guest.

Harry wrapped his arms completely around her and she wrapped a leg around his. All time was lost to the two of them and some time later they fell asleep, wrapped up in each other until morning.

* * *

When the two finally made their way down for breakfast in the morning, they both had smiles plastered across their faces. Glancing up at a clock, Harry could tell they had slept in pretty late.

"Well there you two are," Mrs Weasley said with a smile as she set a platter of pancakes in front of them. "I was beginning to think that you'd sleep the whole day away. Ron and Hermione left a few hours ago."

Ginny tried not to blush. "We were just up late, Mum. Talking about a lot of stuff." She studied the food in front of her like it was a book, trying not to meet her mother's eyes.

Thankfully, Mrs. Weasley's thoughts seemed to be elsewhere. "That's nice dear. It looks like we're going to have almost everyone over for dinner tonight," she said. "Bill and Fleur will be here, your father, Percy, George and Charlie too. Should be a nice night tonight too, maybe we'll eat outside. So, any plans for the day?" she asked the two.

Harry gave Ginny a look and she returned it with a smile. "Oh, well I got an owl last night. It seems like my aunt and uncle are all moved back into their house, so Ginny and I decided to pay a visit."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "That's good of you Harry, I'm very proud. Let them know I'm glad they're alright?"

Harry nodded that he would while Ginny scowled, muttering something about it being her idea. He couldn't help but grin and he put his hand on top of hers. That gesture changed her scowl into a smile and they quickly finished up their food.

* * *

Later that day Harry and Ginny appeared in an alleyway near his once-home, the same one in which he and Dudley had been attacked by Dementors a few years back. The _Pop!_ their Side-Along Apparition had made scared a nearby cat into running away but otherwise the coast was clear.

Ginny's head bobbed all over as she looked around the neighborhood where Harry had grown up. "It's all so, sorry Harry, boring!" she exclaimed softly. "All these houses are the same!"

Harry chortled. "No need to apologize Gin, I didn't like it much either. I guess Uncle Vernon loved it here, it being all normal and standard." He offered his hand to her as they started walking and within minutes they were standing in front of the door of Number Four Privet Drive. The windows were open and from inside they could hear the sounds of a tv show.

"Oh!" Ginny said quietly. "Is that a fellytision I hear?" she asked.

Harry grinned as he rang the doorbell. "Television, 'Gin." It seemed as if Ginny had a little bit of her father's passion for Muggle items in her.

Moments later the door opened and Harry found himself face to face with his cousin. It was a quiet, tense moment as they regarded each other but then a small smile appeared on Dudley's face.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" he asked, opening the screen door to let them in.

"Well, err, I got a message saying that you guys were alright and back here. Just wanted to see for myself…" Harry said, trailing off as they stepped inside. Looking around, it seemed as if the Dursley's hadn't changed a thing when they got back. Everything was in the same place, though it did look like they had gotten a bigger television.

"Who's that Dudley?" a woman's voice called from the hallway. Moments later, Petunia Dursley was visible through a doorway, frozen as she looked at Harry.

"Err, Harry's here." Dudley said, closing the door behind them. He looked at Harry, then to Ginny, then back at Harry with a small look of disbelief on his face.

Petunia recovered enough to close her mouth and made her way over to them. "Oh. Hi, Harry." she said, still somewhat stunned.

Harry felt an elbow in his ribcage and he looked over at Ginny with a smile. "Oh, yes. Dudley, Aunt Petunia, this is Ginny, my girlfriend."

The little smile came back to Dudley's face and Petunia's hard look softened a little bit.

Harry went on. "Sorry if we're intruding on anything, I just wanted to see if you lot were alright." He looked around, noticing something off. "Uncle Vernon's at work I'm assuming?"

Dudley nodded. "He was able to buy back the company after we got back."

Petunia smirked. "Don't think he was ever as happy in his life when your, erm, friend told us it was safe again." She looked to Ginny. "I just made some iced tea, would you care for some?"

Ginny nodded. "That would be fantastic, Mrs. Dursley," she said. Apparently, Petunia liked something about her because a small smile had appeared on her face for the first time that Harry could remember in years.

They all sat in the living room and Dudley explained what happened after they were moved into the safe house. Of course, Vernon didn't like it one bit and it took them some getting used to. Harry told them the story of what happened in his year, the short version that is. He left out some of the more gritty parts and things they wouldn't understand.

"So, this Lord Voldy-thing," Dudley asked after Harry was done, "he's gone for good?"

Ginny nodded. "For good."

Petunia nodded. "That's good to hear. I was thinking when you showed up here again you were going to give us more bad news, Harry."

Harry had to smirk. "Not this time, I'm afraid."

She returned the smirk back and set down her cup of tea. "I'll be right back, there's something I need to give you."

Harry looked at her, wondering what it was. Ginny on the other hand was looking at the television, extremely interested in it. She started asking Dudley some question as Harry zoned out. He realized that he was pretty tired and stifled a yawn as Petunia came back into the room.

His aunt handed him a letter and Harry recognized the writing on the front immediately as his mother's. "Erm, Harry. Your mother sent this to me a little before you came to us and asked that you read it on your 11th birthday."

Harry looked at her, mouth agape. He was about to be angry and Petunia could see it.

"I'm sorry Harry, but with your Uncle not caring for any of it and me still disliking her, I had forgotten about it until when we came back here." She watched him, looking at the letter. "Probably be best to open it when you get hom- Err, wherever you are now," she said, looking at Ginny. "We've gotten through all this awfulness in one piece and I'd rather not have to relive any of it."

Harry took a moment and then looked up at her, nodding. "Yeah, thanks," was all he could say for a bit.

He and Ginny only stayed for a little bit after that. It was getting slightly more awkward by the minute, until Ginny looked at the clock and mentioned that she and Harry were going to be late for dinner if they stayed much longer.

They stood up to say their goodbyes and Harry gave Petunia a smile. Looking over at Dudley, he put out his hand. "See you around, Big D."

Dudley took his hand with a smile. "Yeah, Harry."

With a smirk on his face Harry put his hand on Ginny's shoulder, deciding to give the Dursley's a show, and Apparating home right in front of them.

As they landed at the back porch of the Burrow, Ginny started giggling. "Harry! That was a bit evil don't you think?"

He shrugged, a grin on his face. "Something to remember me by, I suppose."

* * *

Harry didn't have a chance to open and read the letter before dinner. Mrs. Weasley was in her cooking mode and he and Ginny were given things to do as soon as they walked in. Everyone started arriving a few minutes later and they all sat down to eat outside.

Dinner was excellent as usual and Harry found himself quiet and enjoying the food and company. He was still tired and tried his best to stifle a few yawns.

Fleur, who Harry hadn't seen since Fred's funeral and whose English was improving rapidly, was sitting next to him and asking him about the upcoming school year. She was excited about something but kept being coy about it. When he asked her what she was going on about, she flushed red.

"Oh, 'Arry I'm sorry. I cannot say just yet. I have been sworn to seecrecy. Yoo will know soon though," she said, looking to Bill who had the same coy look on his face.

Harry was about to press further and ask what was going on, when a rather strong yawn overtook him. He supposed the food wasn't helping his tiredness and he closed his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them again he was back in the Dark Forest, on the ground amongst the leaves. He could hear voices around him and then he felt himself being picked up by Hagrid, who carried him just like a few weeks before. Then, there was the whole school, facing down Voldemort. He could see Neville defying the Dark Lord, who laughed and simply slashed at Neville's face, ripping it to shreds.

He could see Nagini attacking his classmates, his friends. Death Eaters were blasting holes in the sides of the castle and killing everyone in their way. Voldemort himself was raising his wand at Ginny, ready to cast the Killing Curse.

Harry tried to leap up from where he was on the ground, trying to stop it all, to say that he had died and that they had a promise, but he couldn't. He was frozen, unable to do anything. A fountain of green light jumped at Ginny, dropping her to the ground. Her lifeless eyes bored into Harry's mind.

He felt himself screaming and then felt like he was falling. Opening his eyes, he could see the stars and then fuzzy shapes of people crowding around him. He couldn't make out who was saying what, though he heard some words.

"Dream." "Nightmare?" "Hallucination?" "Molly, …. Mungo's…. soaked… sweat."

He tried to speak, but found he couldn't so he reached out an arm to the nearest fuzzy shape near him. It worked, but only for a moment as he felt his arm go limp, and then all went black.

* * *

_Hehe, yes, I did it. I left you all at a cliffhanger, and a doozy at that. Please don't hate me! :3_

_I promise to not leave you hanging for long. The next installment will have some answers, though not all, and it'll have a very interesting perspective. Then, we'll travel down under to see what Ron and Hermione are up to! As always, a big thanks to my Beta reader!_

_-Midnight_


	8. Unconditionally

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing the storyline after the 7th book. The song "Unconditionally" and it's lyrics are the intellectual property of Katy Perry and her representatives._

_This chapter is going to be something totally different than what I've written so far. It's from Ginny's Point of View, and very short. I had a jolt of inspiration while listening to Katy Perry's "Unconditionally" on repeat, and decided to create this little interlude. The song fits Ginny perfectly, in my opinion. __**This chapter will be the only one with song lyrics (a songfic).**_

_If I could make a suggestion, turn the song on while you read this, and imagine it as a sort of montage or climax of a movie._

**Chapter 8 - Ginny's Interlude - "Unconditionally"**

Ginny was having a good time during dinner. The conversation was so upbeat and light and it seemed like everyone was in good spirits. The sun was just about finished setting beyond the horizon, it's last light shining through a few trees. Already she could hear the crickets chirping and the garden gnomes chattering in the distance. To her right she could hear her father, Charlie and Percy talking about their work. It seemed as if there were a few Death Eaters still on the loose, but things were looking on the upside.

Harry was sitting to her left on the long bench, a happy but tired look on his face. She had noticed he had been tired all day long and figured that he might not have had much sleep the night before. With a smile, she turned to him and was about to say something when she noticed his eyes close.

""_Oh no, did I get too close_

_Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?""_

She frowned, seeing him swaying a bit. It looked like he was dizzy, or about to faint. The moment she put a hand on his shoulder to ask if he was alright, his eyes popped open and he let loose an ear-shattering scream. "NOOOOO! GINNNNNNYY!"

""_All your insecurities_

_All the dirty laundry_

_Never made me blink one time""_

Harry fell back off the bench hitting the ground hard on his back, his head bouncing off the grass a split second later.

""_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally""_

The whole table was in an uproar, with people getting up to see what was going on.

"What's goin on?" Charlie asked from the far side of the table. "Did he have a dream? Nightmare?"

Ginny quickly swiveled on the bench, kneeling in the grass next to Harry. Her heart was racing a mile a minute.

"Harry?! Harry are you okay?"

""_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally""_

She could see his eyes open, looking around slowly. Fleur was standing on the bench, looking over all of them. "Eez it a hallucination?" she asked. In a flash, Mr. Weasley was there as well, kneeling on the other side of Harry from Ginny. Arthur's wand was lit and he was shining it over Harry's face in the evening darkness. "Merlin's beard. Molly!" he called out, not looking away from Harry. "Call St. Mungo's! He's soaked with sweat!"

""_Come just as you are to me_

_Don't need apologies_

_Know that you are worthy""_

Ginny was sobbing at this point, looking down at him. "Harry!" she pleaded, wanting to reach down and touch him but remembering what had happened the last time. "Please! Harry are you ok?"

""_I'll take your bad days with your good_

_Walk through this storm I would_

_I'd do it all because I love you, I love you""_

For a moment, Ginny thought Harry could hear her. He was looking right at her but his eyes were all hazy and rolling up past his eyelids. He reached up his arm at her slowly, but it fell back at his side the next moment. He made a choking noise and then his head tilted to the side, eyes wide open.

""_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally""_

Mr. Weasley gasped and pressed two fingers to Harry's neck, checking for a pulse. Leaning down, he tried to listen over all the commotion.

""_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally""_

Arthur's eyes went wide, looking around. "He's not breathing!" he said quietly, looking stunned.

"NO!" Ginny shouted in between a sob, pushing her father aside. Taking Harry's head in her hands she looked into his eyes, a wild look in her own. "Harry! No, you can't leave me!"

""_So open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart, and just let it begin""_

The whole world was just her and Harry at that point. Everything else didn't matter. She looked at him, her tears falling onto his face. He couldn't be gone! Not her Harry! Slowly, she bent down and kissed him on the lips.

The moment their lips connected, Ginny could feel a warm glow at her center, near her heart. She felt it radiate out from her and surrounding the both of them.

""_Open up your heart, and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart!""_

All of a sudden she could feel him breathing through their kiss. She opened her eyes and saw that Harry's eyes were now closed, his head leaning to the side again. But he was breathing damnit!

Another sob escaped her and she felt someone behind her, putting their arms around her. She fell back into them, her eyes not leaving Harry's face.

""_Acceptance is the key to be_

_To be truly free_

_Will you do the same for me?""_

The stunned look on Arthur Weasley's face hadn't left as he checked on Harry, then looked to Ginny with disbelief. "He… He's breathing again!" he shouted.

""_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_And there is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free""_

Ginny watched the scene, not knowing what was going on. The only thing that mattered was Harry, and he was still alive.

The only thing that mattered….

"_Why am I feeling dizzy?"_ she thought to herself slowly, and then everything blacked out.

""_'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah!)_

_I will love you_

_I will love you_

_I will love you unconditionally!""_

* * *

_As always, thanks for reading! Please review and favorite if you like what you just read. Special thank you to my Beta reader for the proofreading and for being a sounding board. I'd like to use more of these little interludes in the story going forth, so PLEASE let me know if you like them or not!_

_-Midnight_


	9. Revelations Down Under

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing the storyline after the 7th book. _

_We're back to Hermione and Ron this chapter, enjoy! As far as I know, the real names of Hermione's parents were never in the books, movies, or interviews from JKR, so I'm giving them names for the sake of conversations._

**Chapter 9 - Revelations Down Under**

Ron and Hermione arrived in Sydney with a loud _Thump!_ Both of them groaned a bit as they got their bearings.

"Blimey," Ron started, leaning over and putting his hands on his knees to help with the dizziness. "I don't remember Portkeys throwing me off that much. It felt like forever too."

Hermione seemed to recover a little more quickly and moved over to him to rub his back lightly. "Longer distance, Ron. We weren't just jumping from one end of the country to the other this time."

She looked around the area, noting that the Portkey had taken them exactly where the Transportation Department witch said it would go. The fact that Minister Shacklebolt had been there to supervise the forming of this particular Portkey had probably helped.

They were both in small hidden orchard of trees, and not too far away they could hear the sounds of children playing and cars beeping. True to Kingsley's word they had arrived safely at Poplar Grove, one of the Australian Ministry of Magic's international arrival points. It was a shielded and charmed area within one of the large city's many public parks.

A little chuckle behind them surprised them to the point of drawing their wands. They wheeled around, only to find a little tiny witch, almost the same height as Professor Flitwick. She smiled warmly but couldn't hide the grin behind it.

"Welcome to Australia dears, sorry to have startled you."

Ron looked a bit sheepish as they both stowed their wands away.

"Sorry," Hermione said, a wince on her own face. "Old habits."

The witch nodded. "Understandable. Your Minister Shacklebolt explained everything to our own Minister already. Nothing to worry about! Now, I hear that you're here to retrieve two people?"

Hermione nodded back. "Yes, I ermm, sent my parents here last year to stay safe from the threat of You-Know-Who and it's time I brought them home."

"Ah, very good. Well, our Minister wishes to inform you that while you are here, you are more than welcome to request our aid at any time. Simply stop in at the Faulty Cauldron and the barkeep there will get word to us." With that, she bowed a tiny bit and Apparated away.

Ron looked at Hermione. "Well, that was a warm welcome. I wonder what else we can get Kingsley to do for us," he said, only half joking. He received a nudge on the side from Hermione for that, even though she was grinning.

"Lets get going then," she said, holding out her hand to Ron. "I want to see if we can find my parents today."

That Hermione didn't know exactly where her parents would be had been discussed earlier that morning. She had explained to Ron that she had placed a very strong Memory Block charm on the both of them, along with a suggestion to move to Sydney. "For obvious reasons," she had said, "I didn't check up on them or try to figure out where they had went."

Ron had made a comment then about looking for a needle in a haystack but Hermione shook her head. "Ron, I didn't alter their memories all that much. If I know them, they'll have joined a Dentistry practice or started their own by now."

And so, as the two walked out of the park, Hermione kept her eye out for a public pay-phone. It took a few blocks of walking to finally find one that also had a phone book. She quickly thumbed through the businesses section as she explained to Ron what the purpose of a phone book was.

"So much extra work," Ron muttered to himself, wondering how Muggles got on without magic.

After a few minutes Hermione grabbed at Ron's sleeve and pointed excitedly at a entry. "Wilkins Dentistry! Of course they would start their own here too!"

She was all smiles and Ron couldn't help but smile as well. He was glad they were getting somewhere and that Hermione was already feeling better about the whole situation. Hermione pulled a map of Sydney out of her handbag and compared it to the street name listed in the phone book.

"Drat," she started softly. "They're clear on the other side of the city from here."

A smirk crossed Ron's face as he had an idea. "I don't suppose they have a Knight Bus here," he asked jokingly.

Hermione shook her head. "You would think, but no they don't. I guess we'll have to take a normal taxi."

* * *

About an hour later Hermione was handing their cab driver a few bills, which he took as he gave Ron one more quizzical look before driving off. Hermione smiled and sighed at this, giving Ron a look.

Ron was looking sheepish once again. "I overdid it on the questions, didn't I?"

"Well, ermm. Yes, but it's ok." Hermione kissed him on the cheek then patted her coat pocket where Ron saw the tip of her wand.

"You didn't," he said, grinning as well.

She put a finger to her lips and smiled. "I did." Taking his hand, she turned to see the small building with the Dentistry sign over the doorway. A check of her watch and then the sign on the door made her frown.

"Ok, so they're closing in about twenty minutes for the day… I was hoping to try and get an emergency appointment set up so we could lift the Memory Block here, but we'll need to wait until they head home." She was starting to wring her hands and a frown crept onto her face. "Maybe that's for the best."

Ron took her hands into his and put a comforting smile on for her. "Everything will work out 'Mione." There was a soft tone to his voice as he pulled her into a hug.

Hermione nodded into his shoulder. "I know, I know. I'm just wondering and fretting, but what if they like it here too much and would rather stay? What if my Memory Block was too strong?"

She was getting all anxious and worried again and Ron knew he had to head that off. Planting a kiss on the top of her head, he squeezed her tighter in his arms. "Don't get all worried babe, we'll figure it all out."

Knowing that he had to take a little initiative for the moment, he looked around and noticed a bench across the street from where they were. He led her there and they sat, giving themselves a nice view of the building. "Now we can see when they leave and where they go when they do."

Hermione nodded, calming down and putting a resolute look on her face. "Good thinking."

True enough about a half hour later the two watched as the last patients left the building, closely followed by her parents. Ron could feel Hermione tense up as she saw them. They watched as her father locked the door behind them and then take his wife's hand as they started to walk down the sidewalk.

Ron and Hermione waited a few moments and then started following them, their own hands clasped together. It turned out that her parents lived only a few minutes away from their practice and soon the younger couple was standing a few houses down, thinking about what to do.

Hermione had calmed down during the walk there and was looking around the neighborhood. Seeing a For Sale sign in the yard of one of the houses, she caught a bit of inspiration. Taking Ron's hand in her's, she led them down the street and up the walk to her parent's door.

"Follow my lead," she said as she rang the doorbell.

Ron was about to protest but he saw the look of resolve on her face. As the door opened, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and turned to look at the house.

Hermione's father had opened the door and looked at the both of them. "Hello," he said with a warm smile, "Can I help you two?"

Hermione froze for just a moment but then smiled as well and spoke up. "Erm, hello. We're sorry to intrude, but we're thinking about moving into the neighborhood and were wondering a little about the area, the type of people, what there is to do around here…" she trailed off, smiling.

Her mother had just come to the door as well, and was looking at the two of them. "Oh, of course dear," she said with a smile. "Please, Wendell invite them in. I'll get some tea."

Ron looked over to Hermione and smiled, amazed at her brilliance sometimes. They followed her father into the living room where he offered them a seat on the couch as Monica came in with a tray of tea things.

She set down saucers and cups in front of Hermione and Ron with a smile. "So, you were thinking about moving in down the street you said? That would be Mrs. Highsmith's place, bless her. She's in a better place now. Oh, sorry, I don't think we've introduced ourselves, I'm Monica and this is my husband Wendell."

"I'm Hermione and this is Ron, my boyfriend," Hermione said, looking over to the other couch where her parents were sitting. Her father frowned slightly when she had said her name.

"Hermione, that's such a lovely name," Monica said with a smile, taking a sip of her tea.

Noticing that her presence was starting to work against the Memory Block charm, Hermione decided that it was time. With a look over to Ron for some moral support, she whipped out her wand and muttered something under her breath.

The air inside the living room grew warm and there was a loud _Crack!_ followed by a flash of yellow light. Ron hadn't been prepared for it and blinked a few times.

Hermione on the other hand was staring intently at her parents as they too recovered from the sudden light and noise. They looked as if they had just been hit with a Stunning Jinx for a moment and then they blinked before looking at each other, then back over to Hermione.

"Erm, Hermione?" her father asked, shaking his head once as if to clear a ringing in his ears, "would you mind telling us why we're in Australia?"

Hermione squealed in excitement and lept up to go hug her parents. They both sandwiched her in a large group hug, leaving Ron sitting on the other couch with a huge smile on his face. Both Hermione and her mother cried a little and it took a few minutes for them all to settle down.

As Hermione sat down again, her father looked at Ron. "Ronald, right? One of Hermione's friends from school. Weasley, if I remember right? We met your parents once."

Ron nodded. "That's right sir," he said quietly.

Hermione had sat down pretty close next to Ron, and her parents picked up on this pretty quickly. "He's more than just a friend it seems Roger," her mother said with a smile.

Both Hermione and Ron blushed at that.

Roger smiled warmly before speaking. "Well, that's something else I'm sure we'll be talking about but a bigger question begs answering. What happened Hermione? We've been here for what, a year? I think we couldn't remember who we were before that."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath before starting in on explaining. It took her a while to explain why she did what she did, and most everything that she, Ron and Harry had done the past year. For the most part she spoke without being interrupted but there were some questions from her parents.

She left out some chunks in time but told them everything about what had happened at Malfoy Manor. Ron had figured she'd leave out the bit about being tortured with the Crucio Curse but he understood why she didn't. As she explained about Ron calling out for her, both of her parents looked at him, and her mother put her hand near her heart.

Hermione finished with what had happened in the past few weeks and then fell silent, looking at the both of them. They both took a moment to let it all sink in and then looked at each other. Hermione's mother spoke up first.

"Well, I have to say that was quite a year you two had, I'm just glad that you're alive and unscathed."

Roger nodded. "Agreed, Alice. Now, there's the matter of you two."

Hermione blushed. "Yes, we're more than just friends Dad. Ron and I are together." She said it simply, taking Ron's hand in hers.

Ron smiled at her as she did that, then seemed to focus on something over her shoulder.

Her father smiled and looked at the two of them seriously. "Have you two been having sex then?" was the blunt question out of his mouth.

"Roger!"

Alice was looking at him, mortified.

"Well dear, they're both old enough to know what it is and they are at that age…" he said seriously, looking at them for the answer.

Hermione's face was a deep shade of red by this point. "No, Dad. We haven't had sex yet." She looked over to Ron, who was still staring at something over her shoulder. "Ron? What are you looking at?" she asked quietly, wondering why he was spacing out at such an important moment.

Ron had been looking at a photograph on the mantlepiece, and slowly looked to Hermione before looking at her parents. He started to ask a question when the front door opened and a young girl walked in, setting a school bag down on the floor.

"Mum, Dad, I'm home!"

* * *

To say that Hermione looked stunned was an understatement. She was frozen in her seat. Ron looked between the girl that had walked in and back to Hermione's parents, who were looking at Hermione's reaction. He was pretty flabbergasted himself and squeezed Hermione's hand.

"Mum, who are our guests?" the little one asked. She looked to be around nine or ten years old, with wavy brown hair and glasses. Alice quickly stood and went over to the girl, kissing her on top of her forehead when she reached her. "Erm, I'll tell you in just a moment dear. Why don't you scoot over into the kitchen and make yourself something to eat and we'll be right there."

The little girl nodded and looked curiously at Ron and Hermione before going through a doorway. Hermione watched her until she was out of sight, then looked to her parents.

Alice crossed the room and sat next to Hermione. "Hermione, I was hoping to explain before she got home…" she started.

Hermione looked to her. "I have a sister?" she asked quietly, still not believing it.

Alice nodded. "Just a few months ago. Hermione, you have to remember that we thought we had no children and we had been thinking about adopting. We got a phone call just after Christmas that there was a little girl who had been at the orphanage for a little while and they said they thought she would be a perfect match."

Roger took over explaining. "When the social worker brought her here, we knew after just a few hours that she belonged with us. It took a few weeks of paperwork and more visits, but we were finally able to adopt her."

Ron took Hermione's hand and held it tight knowing that his girlfriend was going through a lot, and he wanted her to know that he was there for her. Hermione looked at him and smiled softly in thanks.

"What's her name?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Isla," both of her parents said at the same time.

They were all quiet for a moment, Hermione lost in thought. When she looked over at her mother again, she had a smile on her face. "Mum, Dad, I'm really happy, truly. It's just a giant shock to find out I have a sister now."

She looked over to the kitchen before speaking again. "Ermm, telling her about me and Ron may be tricky though."

Roger was puzzled. "I'm sure she won't be offended that the two of you are together. Blimey, that's something I didn't think I was going to say today."

Hermione smirked. "That part I think will be fine, it's the erm, special abilities that we have that will cause problems."

That hit both of her parents hard. It seemed they had forgotten about that little fact. Roger and Alice looked at each other for a long moment.

"Yes, meeting you _and_ learning what you can do would be a little much for her," Alice said. "We should probably hold off on that." She thought for a moment. "Hermione, for now would it be ok if we told her that we had given you up as a baby? I just can't think of any other situation that would make sense without letting her know about how we got here."

Hermione nodded resolutely. "It would probably be the best option. So I've been tracking you down for a while and just found my biological parents." She smiled. "Well, it has some truth to it."

Everyone had a smile at that and both of her parents got up to go talk to Isla. When they were both gone from the room Ron turned to look at Hermione and pulled her into a hug.

She was tearing up a little and wiped her cheek clean. "Well," she said slowly. "I was thinking of so many possible scenarios but this wasn't one of them." She noticed the worried look on his face and smiled. "I'm alright Ron, really. It was just a shock. I'm- I'm really happy and excited actually. I always wanted a little brother or sister."

Ron smiled too. "I'm so happy for you 'Mione." He leaned over to kiss her and she met him halfway. They broke their kiss as they heard movement in the next room over and looked up to see her parents walking back into the room with Isla. The girl was a bit shy, but still had that curious look on her face.

"Isla," Alice started, "this is your sister Hermione and her boyfriend Ron."

Isla walked over to where they were sitting and smiled. She offered a hand to Ron first and after they had shaken, she looked at Hermione and reached in for a hug. Hermione was a bit surprised, but quickly wrapped her arms around her new sister. Ron could hear a familiar sniffle coming from Hermione before the girls pulled apart.

Isla sat next to Hermione as they all spoke for a while. The story that had been hastily concocted was elaborated on, with everyone playing along. Hermione's smile was getting wider by the moment.

"Isla, I'm so glad to meet you," she said looking over at the girl. "I came to find my family, and I've gotten more than I thought. How old are you?"

"Eleven. I look younger though, everyone says so." A smile crossed the girl's face. "Hermione, can I ask you a question now?"

"Of course Isla, what is it?"

"Why is everyone lying right now?"

The question took everyone aback. Four sets of eyes connected as the adults in the room looked to each other in puzzlement.

"Erm, I don't understand Isla," Hermione said. "Why do you think we're lying?"

"Oh, well, I don't know how to explain it really but I can tell when people tell fibs, or how they are feeling. I guess I felt like everyone was trying to hide something. I'm usually right about these things too…" Isla said, looking at Hermione and then to her parents. "I thought something was strange since the first time I came here, like maybe something had happened to you, Mum and Dad."

The wheels were turning in Hermione's head, and Ron noticed the look of concentration he had seen so often over the years. He was beginning to understand what was going on and he knew what Hermione was going to ask next.

Hermione thought back to seven years previously, when she had first learned about Hogwarts. "Isla, let me ask you something if I can. Have, how do I put it, strange things happened to you before? Maybe something breaking when you get angry, or finding yourself somewhere else in a moment when you felt scared?"

Isla looked at her for a long moment. It looked as if the girl was hesitant to say anything. Hermione took her hand and smiled. "You don't have to worry about us making fun of you or laughing, Isla."

You could just see the beginnings of a smile on the edges of the girl's lips. She nodded tentatively. "It happened a lot when I was at the group home. Some of the other girls would pick on me because I could tell when they were fibbing and they thought I was telling on them. This one time, one of the bullies there was chasing me around the yard and the next thing I knew I was sitting up in a tree."

Hermione looked dumbfounded. She first looked over to Ron as if to ask his opinion and got a nod in response. Her parents were looking at her strangely, but they too were recalling the visit they had received years ago.

"Isla, I promise we'll tell you why I'm asking these questions, but I want you to do one more thing for me." Hermione picked up her empty teacup and held it by the handle. "I want you to close your eyes and really concentrate on this cup. Can you do that for me?"

Isla nodded and squinted her eyes shut.

"Now, if you can see the cup clearly in your mind I want you to think about what would happen if you were the one holding it, and it dropped to the floor."

Hermione held her breath and waited. Sure enough after a few moments there was a sound of china breaking as the cup shattered into a dozen pieces. Isla's eyes opened immediately and she saw that Hermione still had the handle around her finger.

The girl's eyes went wide. "Did I do that? I'm sorry!" she said, looking to her parents.

A smile appeared on both Alice and Roger's faces.

"Hermione?" her mother asked questioningly, her eyes asking the question on both their minds.

Hermione just nodded and Roger's eyes went wide.

"Good lord," he said softly. "That's unbelievable…"

Isla was looking at everyone in turn, looking frustrated. "What's going on?" she demanded.

Hermione tried to hold back a giggle but it didn't work out that well. "Isla, I'm sorry we lied to you before, but we didn't want to overload you with so many new things after you had just met us. The truth is," she said slowly, "you are a witch."

Isla's eyes turned wide as Dobby's had so many times. "I'm a w.. witch?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. You can do magic and it also seems that you have a natural ability to read auras, that's pretty rare."

"So, I'm not just making things up in my head?" Isla asked quietly.

"Of course not!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging the girl quickly. "You, little sister are a witch. You have magical powers just like me, and just like Ron."

The younger girl looked at both of them with shrewd eyes. "Prove it," she said quietly.

Ron and Hermione both chuckled and looked at each other. He shrugged at Hermione. "Ladies first."

Hermione took out her wand from her pocket, and pointed it at the broken cup pieces. "Reparo!" she said clearly and everyone watched as the pieces flew and fused back together.

Isla gasped and looked at Ron, who had just pulled out his own wand. "Avis!" he said loudly, and his wand produced two white doves after a loud bang. The birds flew around the room a few times and then out an open window past Isla's head. The girl turned to see the birds outside and when she turned back Ron conjured a stemless rose from the tip of his wand and placed it in the crevice between Isla's ear and head.

"Wow…"

* * *

Over the next few hours Isla learned the truth about everything, including why her new parents were in Sydney to begin with. She took everything pretty calmly and was excited to find out that the Grangers were planning to move back home to Great Britain.

Hermione's mother grilled shrimp and potatoes for dinner and everyone talked and enjoyed themselves. Ron and Hermione entertained Isla for hours with stories of their adventures and told her all about Hogwarts. Hermione assured her that she would talk with Professor McGonagall about getting her enrolled for the coming school year and Isla was ecstatic to learn that Hermione would be there for the year as well.

All the excitement and news proved to be too much for Isla, who fell asleep on the couch as they were all talking. There was a gentle smile on Hermione's face as she watched her mother rouse the girl so she could go to bed in her own room. Isla had to have one more hug from her older sister before she went, and Ron swore he could see a tear in Hermione's eye as they did so.

As the girl walked up the stairs to her room, the Grangers turned to Hermione and Ron.

"Well now," Mr. Granger said. "Who would have thought. Do you think it's just a coincidence?"

Hermione shrugged, feeling tired after the emotion-filled day. "It's possible. I remember Professor Dumbledore tell me once that there's so much that's unknown about what we can do. It's entirely possible that her abilities brought you together, that she could sense that you knew something or could help her even though you couldn't remember at the time. Ron and I can talk with the Australian Ministry of Magic too, in case this was their doing, but I don't think so."

She yawned loudly, then looked sheepishly at everyone. "Sorry."

Mrs. Granger smiled. "I'm sure you two had a long day as well, even though it was short in time. There's a guest room down in the basement, you should get some sleep." She eyed her husband before going on. "It is only one bed down there. I'm assuming that's not going to be a problem for you two."

Ron and Hermione blushed profusely and both shook their heads together.

"That's fine," Roger said, "Just no funny business down there, okay?" The statement was made at both of them, but he seemed to be looking more at Ron than his daughter.

"Of course Dad," Hermione said with a smile. She stood and hugged them both again. "I'm so glad that I found you both okay," she said over her mother's shoulder.

A few minutes later, Ron closed the door behind himself and Hermione. She made straight for the bed and practically fell down on it as Ron dropped their duffel bag against the wall. He sat down next to her, moving the hair that had fallen on top of her face to the side and smiled.

"Didn't I say it would all work out?" he said quietly, running his thumb down her cheek before leaning down to kiss her. She sighed loudly against his lips and her arms pulled him down next to her.

Hermione took his head into her hands and held it against hers for a while, eyes closed and a smile on her face. "You were right," she said quietly. "Everything's even better than I had hoped. They're alright Ron, they're safe and I have a little sister…" She choked up a bit there and buried her face into his chest.

Ron could tell she was crying a little but they were tears of joy. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair before starting to rub her back as he had the night before. It had a calming effect on her and within minutes he could hearing her normal soft snoring.

He smiled and closed his own eyes, letting his hand float along her back. "Goodnight my love," he whispered before kissing the top of her head.

* * *

_Well, there it is! Hermione's parents are safe and sound, and there's a new addition to the plot! I had planned for the Grangers to have an adopted daughter that Hermione would be surprised with. It made sense to me, seeing as how they would have an empty spot in their hearts. The idea for her to be a witch and aura-reader came as I started writing her character, and I think little Isla will work out very well in this story. It'll definitely make the year at Hogwarts more fun to write, giving me more content to write, and her aura-reading will be useful down the ways a bit._

_If you like what you read, please let me know! Fav and review so I know what you the readers want to see from the story. Tell me if you don't like something too - I can take it, I swear! As always, big thanks to my Beta reader for their help! _

_I know everyone is on pins and needles wanting to know what the devil happened to Harry and Ginny, and I promise all will be explained next chapter. Well, almost everything anyways. _

_\- Midnight_


	10. Love, the Third

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing the storyline after the 7th book. _

_As promised, Harry's sudden illness is about to be explained. Grab a comfy seat and enjoy!_

**Chapter 10 - Love, the Third **

In a private room on the 4th floor of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, two women held vigil next to an occupied bed. It had been two days and nights since Harry had collapsed at dinner, and in that time neither Ginny nor her mother had spent any more than 10 minutes away from his bedside. Ginny had moved one of the arm chairs in the room right up to Harry's bed and was snoring lightly with her head on Harry's leg.

Mrs. Weasley watched the two of them with a sad expression on her face. This was her worst nightmare, one of her children being so sick and laying in bed with her unable to help. It was even worse seeing the torment her daughter was going through. Ginny hadn't been through any hysterics or anything of the sort, only an occasional tear running down her stoic face this whole time. If it were any other person laying there Mrs. Weasley would have dragged Ginny home to sleep and eat, but she knew better than to try it now.

Many Healers had come and went in the past two days, all examining their patient with quiet and serious faces; that had been brought on by a visit from the Minister himself to inquire about Harry. All of them were in agreement that Harry was out of danger but in a deep sleep, which he apparently needed. Every test they had run had showed low vital signs, as if he'd been drained of energy in an instant.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and moved her head and limbs around a bit to stretch them, and in the process missed Harry's eyes open slowly. It wasn't until he moved his head a little to see around him that she gasped quietly and leaned over to him.

"Harry?" she asked quietly, just barely above a whisper.

He turned his head in her direction, groaning a little bit and trying to make out the fuzzy shape. "Whozzat?" he croaked.

Molly Weasley's face broke into a smile as her heart seemed to leap right out of her throat. "It's Mum, dear." Keeping her voice low and her movements quiet, she reached over to get Harry's glasses from the bedside table and placed them gently on his face.

Able to see clearly now, Harry blinked a few times. "What happened?" he asked Mrs Weasley quietly. Feeling the pressure on his leg, he lifted his head a bit and saw Ginny laying there asleep with her face towards his.

"You're in St. Mungo's Harry, been asleep for 2 days," she said motioning to Ginny. "She's been here by your side the whole time…"

Harry smiled and reached his hand out, placing it on top of Ginny's lightly. The touch seemed to be enough to rouse her. He heard Ginny mumble something incoherent as she started to lift the hand he had touched to her face. It took a moment for her to realize his hand was there and then she gasped, sitting straight up and looking at him.

In a flash she was leaning over him, her bright brown eyes looking him over before she kissed him quickly and hugging him as best as she could with him laying down. All the emotions she had been keeping inside her the last 48 hours exploded then and she started sobbing on his chest. It was all Harry could do to wrap his arms around her and hold her there. "It's okay Gin, I'm okay," he muttered over and over. He breathed in and smelled flowers, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

The next time he awoke he could feel the sunlight from the window on his face before he opened his eyes. Things were hazy as usual so he felt around for his glasses. This time he managed to find them himself and slipped them on as the door to the room opened and a Healer in lime green robes walked in, closely followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Professor McGonagall, to Harry's surprise.

"Ah, Mr. Potter you're awake," the Healer said. Ginny rushed over to Harry and kissed him on the forehead, her face all smiles.

Harry couldn't help but smile too, Ginny's was too infectious. "You look a lot better than last night Gin," he said as an attempt at humor.

They all laughed, though Ginny sniffled as well. "I could say the same thing Harry, I thought we were all done with you scaring us like this. What am I going to do with you?" was all she could get out before she had to stop and stop herself from crying again. She took a seat in the chair right next to Harry and everyone else did as well.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley has it right there," the Healer said. "You gave us all quite a scare Harry."

Harry turned to looked at the wizard; there was something familiar about him. "Healer Smethwyck, right?"

He got a nod in return. "Ah good, you remember me. That's a good sign that your mind didn't suffer any damage."

Harry blinked a few times then stretched his neck around to work out the stiffness. "Errm, you all are going to have to fill me in. I don't remember what happened, just that I had a nightmare or something and then waking up here."

McGonagall nodded. "And fill you in we shall, Harry. We're just waiting on one more person to join us," she said. "A, shall we say, expert in the field?" As she was speaking, another Healer came into the room floating a painting into the room before him. As the painting was set down carefully on a chair, Harry recognized it as being from the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir." Harry said, a bit surprised.

Dumbledore's image looked at Harry with his usual kind smile. "Ah Harry. It's good to see you well again. I trust you are feeling up to a conversation?"

Harry nodded. "Of course sir. I'd like to know what's going on," he said, looking around at everyone.

"Yes yes, answers are in order. Healer Smethwyck and I have been discussing what happened at length, and we believe we know what happened. Arthur, Molly, would you kindly fill Harry in on the events prior to his arrival here?"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other nervously before starting. Taking it in turns, they told Harry about the apparent nightmare he had, falling off the bench and how he had stopped breathing at one point.

Harry's face lost some color as they said this, so Arthur continued quickly. "It was so fast Harry, no one knew what had happened or why. You weren't responding to anything, not a single Revival spell. Ginny was right there at your side and when it looked like we had lost you, she just.. well she leaned down and kissed you Harry."

Arthur shook his head, as if still in amazement. "Blimey Harry, it was just the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. You were as good as dead, and then as Ginny kissed you you started breathing again."

Harry was looking at Ginny with his mouth open a bit. "You mean like CPR or something?"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "No, just a simple kiss Harry."

Ginny was looking back at Harry, still holding his hand but not saying anything.

Healer Smethwyck took over. "When you were brought in Harry you were breathing and everything looked normal, except for the signs that you had been something so extraordinarily draining of your energy. All of your vital signs were low and your aura was almost nonexistent, yet nothing else was wrong. You were just in a deep sleep, a kind of magical coma until last night. We just couldn't explain any of it, until Professor Dumbledore contacted me."

Harry took all of this in, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Harry, if it wouldn't trouble you, I'd like to hear what the nightmare you had was about so I can be certain in my supposition," Dumbledore asked him gently.

Harry nodded and told them all everything he could remember. He shuddered a bit as his mind replayed Voldemort trying to kill Ginny and he could feel her hand on his shoulder in support.

Dumbledore's portrait looked thoughtful for a minute or two, and then he spoke. "Harry, it seems that there is no shortage of women around you who care deeply for you."

Everyone had a confused look on their face, and Harry paused for a moment before responding.

"Err, Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Harry, once again we wander into the unknown areas of our magical world. I'll attempt to explain as best I can. On the night your parents were betrayed you will remember that your mother did everything she could to save you, including giving up her own life. As we know, the love she showed that night protected you from Voldemort's power."

Harry nodded, having known this for many years now.

"As we also recently discovered, Voldemort was in the business of Horcruxes, and that night he unknowingly made you his last Horcrux Harry. Part of his soul was attached to you Harry and you had lived with it for more than 16 years. It took the courageous act of you giving yourself up for your friends to remove that piece of him from you Harry. Again, love."

"Love is one of the things that binds us all together, it is human nature. Of course there are Love Spells and Potions, created by our kind to try and control that which is near impossible to master, but we have not even scratched the surface of understanding what Love can do.

"Harry, I believe that with the part of Voldemort's soul removed from you there still remained a void inside of you that was not able to fill itself. It was this coupled with the extreme stress your body and mind had gone through in recent week that caused your body to collapse. I rather believe that the nightmare you had was symbolic of your body not being able to hold together any longer. In essence Harry, you were dying."

The gasps were very audible around the room. Harry could only focus on Dumbledore, his mentor.

"So I died, again?"

The portrait nodded. "Or you were very close to death, Harry. Either way though, Love found it's way to you again, this time through Ms. Weasley."

Everyone was reeling, all turning to face Ginny, and it was her turn to stare back at the painting. "Me?"

"Yes, my dear. Harry's soul had a void, and the love you had for him in that moment quite simply filled the void. You shared a part of yourself with Harry in his last moments, and that is what saved him. Love, a third time."

Dumbledore paused for a moment to let this sink in. "Healer Smethwyck, I would like to test this theory of mine. A Diagnosis charm if you would please, on both Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley. If you would be so kind please make it visual to all and focus on their auras."

The Healer nodded and pointed his wand at Harry first, and then Ginny. As he muttered a spell under his breath they each started to emit a faint glow which grew ever stronger. Ginny's was pure white while Harry's was a light tone of red, though it seemed to be gradually making it's way to a complete white.

"Astounding," the Healer exclaimed. "When it comes to the soul and the aura they emit, each person has their own particular color. If this Diagnosis is correct, then what we are seeing is young Ms. Weasley's aura, part of her soul, growing within Harry."

Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Part of Ginny's soul is now in Harry?" she asked with wide eyes. "L-Like a Horcrux?"

Portrait-Dumbledore shook his head. "Most unlike a Horcrux, Molly. It takes the most heinous act in the world to create a Horcrux, murder. The complete opposite happened here between Ginny and Harry, the gift of Life. The two are now bonded in a way, I believe. Ms. Weasley, would I be correct in assuming that since Harry awoke briefly last evening you have been feeling increasingly better?"

Ginny nodded. "I am, actually. The past two days I was feeling miserable and tired but that all stopped once he woke up. I thought it was just me feeling relieved."

Professor McGonagall looked as if her eyes were going to bulge out of their sockets. "This is extraordinary, I must say. Never seen or read anything like it. Mr. Potter, yet again you exceed everyone's hopes for you."

Harry smiled weakly, thinking back to that first day he had learned he was a Wizard. Mr. Ollivander's words rang through his head. "_I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter."_

* * *

After everyone had recovered from the revelations and McGonagall left with Dumbledore's portrait, Healer Smethwyck and Mrs. Weasley worked out a plan for Harry's recovery. Because his vitals and aura readings were still low, Harry would be forced to take it easy for a few weeks. This included lots of rest, relaxation and no unneeded exertion. Healer Smethwyck warned him more than four times about Harry's using magic until he recovered.

"Only if absolutely necessary, Harry. You need to give your body time to recover from this trauma. I would like to keep you here another night but I believe tomorrow it will be safe enough for you to return home, under the care of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny that is."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and Harry could tell she was already planning a regimen of rest for him. Ginny grinned and looked at Harry. "Looks like you're getting your own personal nurse, Harry."

Healer Smethwyck chuckled. "As long as Mr. Potter isn't over excited by anything, that seems like a good idea. I'll be back in to check on you in a few hours,Harry."

Ginny and Harry blushed profusely, trying not to meet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's eyes. The older couple got up to leave as well, Mrs. Weasley made Ginny promise to come home for dinner and a good night's rest before she would leave and then Harry and Ginny were finally alone.

Ginny closed the door and made her way back to her seat by the bed. Seeing this Harry shifted around a bit and sat up partially, leaving room for her next to him. He patted the bed top and smiled. "Sit with me, Gin."

She was all too happy to, and soon she was snuggled up next to him and resting her head on his shoulder. Neither of them knew what to say at that moment, so they just lay there for a bit. Almost at the same time, they looked for each other's hands and interlaced their fingers. Ginny sighed softly, as if she was letting a balloon of stress out of her.

Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head, smelling her hair. "Thank you," he said quietly.

She shifted and looked up at him. "What for?"

"For saving my life," he answered, as if it was as plain as the freckles on her nose.

Ginny broke out in a brilliant smile that seemed to set off her red hair like a sunset. "You've saved my life countless times Harry, it was only fair that I do the same for you," she said, reaching up to kiss him softly. "I still owe you, in fact."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Ginny, I think we've had about enough adventure and dances with death to last us many lifetimes. Don't go looking for ways to repay me like this..."

"For your information, I wasn't planning to Mr. Potter," she said matter-of-factly. "But I plan to do my best in other things."

Harry nuzzled her forehead with his slowly. "Just being here for me is enough." Taking his free hand, he placed it over his chest. "You gave me quite possibly the best and most meaningful gift ever."

Ginny added her hand on top of his and responded before kissing him again. "I'd do it again."

He smiled as their kiss broke off. "I know, but let's try not to have that happen. I'd _really_ have a hard time getting you a birthday present that's worth two life-savings, much less one."

She giggled for a few moments, nudging him softly. "Well, we know your sense of humor is still good."

Harry just smiled and brought their joined hands up to his chest as well, so that both pairs of their hands were sandwiched together on his chest. "Really though, thank you," he said, gulping down the knot in his throat.

Her answer was a short and sweet kiss to his lips. "I love you Harry. It's all Love."

He just nodded and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. Harry had known for over a year that he and Ginny were soulmates, and now it wasn't just a phrase anymore.

"Love is pretty great," he said softly.

* * *

_So there it is! Mystery illness solved and cured, as promised. Harry's got a few weeks of recuperation ahead and a very willing Ginny to nurse him through it. What new things will the two discover about their new connection? How will it drive them closer? We'll let those questions simmer for a bit and head back to Ron, Hermione and the Grangers as they pack up and head back to England._

_If you like what you've read, please let me know by Favs and reviews! I want to know what you guys like so I can keep doing it. As always, huge thanks to my Beta reader for their help!_

_-Midnight_


	11. Comfort

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing the storyline after the 7th book._

_Warning: M rated material in this chapter._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 11 - Comfort**

"Ow! That one was on purpose 'Mione!" Ron exclaimed as he rubbed the spot on his sun-burned neck that she had just poked.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle as she walked alongside him. "I couldn't help it, it's just right there." She wanted so badly to say that she had been right but pursed her lips instead. The two had spent the day at the beach while her parents were busy closing their dental practice and packing their belongings for the trip back to England.

Ron saw the look on her face and sighed as he took her hand with a gentle squeeze. "Yes, I know. I should have let you do my Sunblocking Charm, I was too distracted to do it right."

A grin crossed his face and Hermione knew why. She had bought a new bikini and had taken off her shirt as he had been concentrating on covering his whole body with the complicated charm.

Hermione just smiled and sidled up to him so they were walking shoulder to shoulder. It was a nice day and she was enjoying it with the one person she wanted to with the most. She had her parents back, had gained a little sister in the process and there wasn't a single worry in the world for her at the moment. It seemed like nothing could ruin the last five days.

It was the day before they were all going to return home. Hermione and Ron had arranged a Portkey back to her parents' old home for the next morning with the Australian Ministry of Magic. After seeing the similarities of the Faulty Cauldron and Paragon Alley to their English counterparts, they hadn't been surprised when the Ministry looked nearly similar.

The two had even met the Australian Minister of Magic for a few minutes as he passed through the lobby there. He must have recognized them because he had come over to introduce himself. Hermione remembered to ask about her sister and the Minister had looked surprised at the news.

"Most peculiar how that seems to happen," he had said. "To my knowledge, purely coincidental. While I'm not particularly happy that Isla slipped through our records as a muggle-born child, I am glad that she has been discovered and will be getting the best of educations at Hogwarts. Give my best to Kingsley when you get back for me, will you?"

Ron looked over at her for a moment as he shifted their bag on his shoulder. He was thinking about their vacation time here down under as well. True, they had spent a lot of time with Hermione's family but they also had had plenty of private moments. Just last night they had dinner at a restaurant on the beach and there was a spectacular sunset that seemed to make her face glow as he watched her. He smiled as he thought about that moment and hoped that they would have many more moments like that.

They were close to home now, and just down the street they could see the school where Isla had gone to for the past few months. Hermione checked her watch and smiled.

"School will be out in a few minutes. Let's wait for Isla?" she asked.

Ron nodded and they took a seat on a bench across the street. At first, Hermione's little sister had been extremely shy towards him but she had warmed up to him in the past few days. Isla seemed to be shy about everything and to everyone she didn't know, but she lit up when the discussion turned to anything in the magical world.

Hermione's mother confessed to both of them, one night after Isla had gone to bed, that this was one of the best things that could have happened to the little girl. "This is the most excited she has been about anything. She talks about you non-stop Hermione. Having a big sister will be good for her."

As they sat there waiting for the school bell to ring she looked over to Ron and saw that he was already looking at her. She giggled and nudged him. "And what are _you _looking at?"

Ron just grinned. "You. I like seeing you happy, is all. You never giggled much before at school and I like hearing it." He blushed as he said it, thinking he was sounding a little too cheesy.

Hermione leaned in to kiss him, bringing his chin up to hers with one of her hands. It was a chaste kiss, short and sweet but the effect it had on him told her that it served its purpose. He had gone tense as he was talking, but the kiss melted that all away. She leaned back away from his lips a little but was still looking into his eyes. "Ronald Weasley, don't ever be afraid to tell me what you're thinking."

She smiled and moved to sit back up, then cried out sharply as her head jerked back a bit. Ron looked to his side and saw that some of Hermione's curly hair had gotten stuck on a jagged piece of wood on the backside of the bench. He took care of the knot quickly and watched as Hermione rubbed her head and sighed. It wasn't the first time her long and curly hair had gotten in her way.

Ron smiled and nudged her shoulder. "You're gonna make yourself bald if you keep doing that," he said playfully.

Hermione giggled a bit. "Being bald might be better than having all this hair everywhere. Maybe I should have it cut."

He shook his head as he ran his fingers through her hair gently. "Please don't 'Mione, I love your hair this long."

Looking at him as if she didn't believe him, she put a hand up to her hair and twirled some of it around her fingers. "Really? You like my hair like this?"

Ron nodded as his hand left her hair and ran down her arm slowly. "I do. I love everything about you." This time he didn't blush, and he picked up her hand to kiss it.

Hermione felt her stomach do a flip as he spoke. Her mouth scrunched to one side and she looked as if she were about to cry. "Ron, you are just amazing," she said quietly. "How is it you know exactly what to say?"

He smiled and shrugged a little. "Not sure, but what I do know is that I have lots of lost time to make up for, so I do what I can."

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him towards her for a long kiss, which was only broken by the sound of the school bell ringing and the sound of kids stampeding out the doors. They looked at each other for a few moments as they broke the kiss, smiles on their faces, before they both stood and crossed the street.

They didn't have to wait long for Isla, in fact she was waiting for them near the gated entrance to the school grounds nearest to their parent's home. She was excited to see them and ran to give Hermione a hug. "I thought I felt you two outside!" There was a fierce smile on her face that seemed contagious, because both Ron and Hermione were smiling too.

Hermione took Isla's knapsack and they started walking home, Isla between them. "Well, we were walking this way and stopped to wait for you little sister. We were at the beach today."

Isla made a face at that. "And I was stuck learning maths. Totally unfair."

Ron laughed. "Well, I still have sand in my shoes, so maybe it's a fair trade off."

The laughter and jokes continued for the rest of their walk home.

* * *

After some more packing and stowing which had been made much easier on everyone with Hermione's Extended Bag charm, they all sat down to a quick dinner. Hermione's mother was insisting everyone get a good night's sleep because the next day would be long for everyone. There was more to do in the morning, and even if they traveled back in the afternoon, it would be morning again in England when they got there. Everyone agreed that it would be better to power through the day and get reacquainted with the time difference in one day.

A while later, Ron was searching around the guest room they had been sleeping in for any items that might have gotten away from him. Hermione walked in from the adjoining bathroom wearing only a towel wrapped around her and Ron froze for a moment.

Seeing this, Hermione paused too and blushed. "Oh, sorry Ron. I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything."

Ron shook his head vigorously. "Blimey Hermione, I'm not embarrassed. It's just that I don't think I've ever seen you like that," he said with a smile on his face. "You're usually all dressed when you leave a bathroom."

She smiled a little. "You're right, I normally would. It's a self-confidence thing I guess, but with you I feel comfortable all the time."

Ron crossed the room and sat on the bed next to her, noticing her hair was all wet. "'Mione, when it comes to confidence you have nothing to worry about. You are beautiful no matter how much, or little you are wearing," he said, a bit of cheekiness in his voice.

Hermione giggled as she found the pajamas she was looking for. "Ronald, you are delusional."

He crossed his arms. "Am not! Sometimes I wonder how in the blue blazes you ever want _me. _Trust me, you are amazing. I'm sort of an authority on this matter."

She rolled her eyes. "Ron..." she started in a tone like she was going to scold him, but her grin betrayed her. Looking down at herself she saw the ugly curse scar on her left arm just above her elbow, the one her encounter with Bellatrix had given her. She turned to cover it with the tank top she had just picked up, when she felt his hand on her wrist.

Ron was smiling up at her. "'Mione, you don't ever have to hide that from me. Like I said, you're beautiful just as you are." He kissed her hand then closed his eyes and turned his head slightly so she could change.

Hermione paused for a bit, but then smiled. She did indeed feel comfortable enough to change in front of him, but the fact that he wanted to give her some privacy to do so warmed her. A thought went through her head, one that made her stomach flip.

Silently, she took her wand off the bedside table and she wordlessly locked the bedroom door before dropping the towel from around herself. She waited a few more moments, watching him carefully before walking over to him. Leaning in, she brought his chin over to hers with her hand, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

When Ron opened his eyes and saw her smiling down at him he froze a bit. He blinked a few times and his eyes looked downwards at the parts of her he'd never seen or explored, before looking up into her eyes. She sat down next to him on the bed and he stammered a bit.

"Her... Hermione..."

She smiled and put a finger to his lips. "You don't have to say anything Ron. You make me feel so comfortable and safe all the time, so I wanted to do something for you."

Watching his eyes, she leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know this is a big leap for us and I want our first time to be a special one, but I don't see anything wrong with looking and touching. Especially," she said with a grin, "if you use those magic hands of yours to give me a massage."

Ron recovered enough to nod and smile. "That, I can do."

Hermione giggled a bit and sat back on the pillows, swinging her feet onto Ron's lap. It did feel very strange and a tiny bit awkward to be completely nude in front of Ron, but she did trust him and knew he wouldn't try to do anything she didn't want.

It took Ron a moment to compose himself before he smiled and started massaging her feet, his thumbs traveling in circles on her skin. After only a few moments he could hear her sighing in relief, her eyes closing as she got comfortable in the bed. He took his time with his ministrations, making sure that he had explored every inch of her feet before moving up to her legs. As he ran his hand up and down her shapely calves, he couldn't help but look at her most private of areas. He saw that she had shaved it recently, so that there was only a small patch of hair there.

She must have seen him looking, he decided, because she reached for his hands then and pulled for him to come lay down next to her. He shifted to do so and when he was right next to her she held onto his hands and brought them to her chest, as she had done before. This time, he knew that he was free to roam, and so he did.

Slowly, he let his hands play across her chest. Hermione sighed as he did so, a wide smile on her face. She nodded up at him to continue, which gave him the confidence to start cupping her breasts with his hands.

_Gods, he has such a magic touch,_ she thought.

Ron continued playing with her breasts, getting more bold by the minute. Soon, he was kneading her mounds lightly and running his fingers around her nipples which had grown rock hard. Hermione had her eyes closed, enjoying the sensations and moaning lightly. Her eyes popped open when she felt him kissing each of her nipples. The feeling was electric, and started feeling a familiar warmth in her groin.

She turned and moaned into his chest. Feeling her desires taking over, she scooted around and lifted herself over his leg, so that she was sitting in between them and laying back on him. Parting the hair that had fallen in front of her face, she leaned up and looked at him. "Ron? Do you want to see what I do sometimes when I think about you?"

Ron breathed in the smell of her wet hair and nodded, not saying anything except for the smile on his face. She leaned back further into him and slowly ran her hands down her body to her pussy and began to fondle herself, running her fingers up and down the fold of her slit. Her thumb found her clit and the magic began.

Hermione sighed as she got into a rhythm. Ron continued his chore at her breasts, running his fingers lightly over them and watching what she was doing. The sensations she was feeling was electric, and it wasn't long before she was panting softly. Knowing that she wouldn't last too much longer, she let loose a moan that seemed to come from her very core.

"Ron, ohhhhh. "

Her motions became harsher and quicker, and he could tell she was about to get her release. Leaning down, he started to kiss lightly down her neck. The sensations there were enough to trigger her orgasm and she moaned loudly, turning her head to bury her face as much as she could into his chest.

Ron could feel her whole body shake as she rode her release until it had passed. He was amazed at what he'd seen, and even more surprised that she had chosen to share it with him. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at him, looking a bit sheepish.

He grinned down at her. "Bloody hell 'Mione, welcome back," he said quietly.

This caused her to blush. "I'm sorry Ron, I just had to I guess. What you were doing felt so good, plus I haven't done that in a long while."

The grin was still on his face. "A long while you say? What other times have there been then?"

The blush kept turning darker. "Oh, in the shower, in the tent last year and in my bed at Hogwarts with the curtains drawn," she said, a smile appearing on her face. "You don't understand how how difficult it is to try and pull that off with 4 other people in the room _and _trying to stay silent."

Ron smirked. "It's touching that you think I'm _that _innocent but bloody hell, thinking about you doing that in the shower is…" he trailed off, not knowing how to end that.

This caused Hermione a fit of giggles. When she was able to calm down, she sighed happily and nuzzled against him. Ron reached over to the bedside table to turn out the light and they got more comfortable under the blankets, pressed up against each other. Hermione rustled around and found his hand, bringing it up to her face for a moment while she wiped a few happy tears straying from her eyes before holding it against her chest. They had been falling asleep like this all week long, and it brought a sense of safety and home to her every time.

Ron kissed the back of her head. "Good Night, Hermione," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled and whispered back sleepily, "G'night, Ron..."

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone. I know it was more of a fluff than a plot chapter this time around, but I felt I needed to grow Ron and Hermione's relationship a bit more. Next time, Ron and Hermione will be back at the Burrow and learning what happened while they were gone. We'll also see how Harry is getting along under Mrs. Weasley's watchful eye and Ginny's care. _

_As always, Fav and review if you like what you read! Comments and criticisms are always welcome. Big thanks to my Beta reader for their help!_


	12. Fraudulent Thoughts

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing the storyline after the 7th book. _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 12 - Fraudulent Thoughts**

Harry had settled into a new routine at the Burrow within a few days of returning. His orders from Healer Smethwyck were thoroughly enforced by Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, though after a few days of being reminded what he could and couldn't do he was going a little bit crazy. Granted, most of the things he wasn't allowed to do were things he just wasn't feeling up to just yet, but the constant reminders were getting just a tad too grating.

He knew that they meant well though and so he took it all in stride, enjoying the extra attention he was getting. As he was being released from St. Mungo's he was told to take it easy and not do any strenuous activities, limiting his walking to the garden and the woods around the Burrow. He was also warned against using all but the most simple spells for the time being, to let his body and energy recover on its own.

Ginny was the best company he could ask for, even with the constant questions about how he was feeling. One of the things they needed to look out for was Harry getting sick with the common cold and other illnesses while his body's defenses were so low. Ginny had taken to checking his forehead by kissing him there every few hours, something that he thoroughly enjoyed.

She had sat with him that first day back on a comfortable armchair that had been moved under the back porch for him as he finally had the chance to read the letter from his mother that the Dursley's had kept from him all these years. Harry stared at the parchment in his hands for a while, lost in his thoughts before she wrapped her arm around him and pulled him close.

"I'm right here with you love," she said as she gave his arm a squeeze, knowing that this was going to be rough on him.

Harry just nodded a bit and put a fake smile on as he broke the wax seal on the letter and opened it slowly, holding it so that Ginny could read it along with him. With an audible sigh, he forced his eyes to focus on the page. He recognized the handwriting from the letters he had found in Sirius' bedroom the previous year. There were a few splotches on the page, as if his mother had been crying while writing.

_October 21st, 1981_

_My Dearest Harry,_

_I hope upon every hair in Merlin's beard that you will never have to read this letter, but I fear that my time here with you may not be much longer._

_It pains me to think that you have grown up without me being there for you and I can only imagine the type of world you are living in. I hope beyond all hope that it is free of Voldemort's terror, and that you are living your life freely as every child should be able to._

_If you are reading this letter then I must assume that none of your father's friends or mine have survived and that you have grown up in the care of my sister, your Aunt Petunia. I know she has her faults, but please forgive her; she is the only family you have left._

"Got that bit wrong Mum," he said quietly as he looked over at Ginny with a small smile.

_By now you will have learned what happened to your father and I, and I ask you only this Harry; please do not grieve for us. We've both lived amazing lives and our greatest accomplishment is you. We want you to live your life to it's fullest, knowing that we will always be there with you in spirit. _

_Before we went into hiding, your father stored all of our family's heirlooms and treasured possessions in our family vault. They will all belong to you Harry, but there is one in particular your father would want you to have. In the wizarding world there is a custom to give a witch or wizard a watch on their coming of age birthday. In a jewelry box in our vault you will find a pocket watch, one that had been passed down to every firstborn child in the Potter line for nearly two centuries. It's only a little something to remember us by, and we hope that you can find it and pass it on to your own children when the time comes._

_My Harry, I wish you all the best. I only hope that you will never have to read this letter and that your father and I will be there for you until we are old and gray. If not, then know that we are very proud of you and we love you with every fiber of our being._

_With all of my love,_

_Mum._

A tear fell from his eyes as he set the letter down, staring off into the distance someplace past the low stone fence around the garden. Ginny pulled him closer and rested her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around him. She could only imagine what he was thinking about and feeling at the moment. Harry wasn't the sort to share his feelings readily, and while that was something she was working on with him, in this moment he deserved to be alone in his thoughts.

* * *

In that first week back at the Burrow there was only one other notable event. Harry had sent an owl to Gringott's requesting a list of the items currently stored in his family's vault. Apparently the goblins at the bank never slept or the night shift had nothing better to do, because the very next morning a large tawny owl wearing a sash bearing the Gringott's logo arrived carrying a parcel.

Harry sat in his outside armchair while looking through the file, constantly being surprised by what had been cataloged. The vault itself had to be bigger than the whole first floor of the Burrow to hold just the furniture that was listed as being stored from Potter Manor. The catalog also included a detailed list of every item in the various jewelry boxes and clothes trunks, right down to the carat of each gem. While he didn't exactly like the fact that someone else was going through his parent's things, he appreciated the trouble the goblins had gone through for his sake while he couldn't make the trip himself.

As he read through everything a few things seemed to jump off the page at him. The first was the pocket watch that his mother's letter had mentioned. It was listed as being in the largest jewelry box in the vault along with his mother's jewelry and, to his surprise, their wedding rings. The last thing on the list caught his attention. The goblins had it listed as a rather large unfinished portrait that seemed to have a protection spell of sorts on it, preventing anyone from touching the canvas or painting on it.

Harry made notes on the pages next to the things he wanted to see or take out of the vault before he returned to school in the fall, then tucked all the pages into the folder and closed it. He closed his eyes and sighed as he stretched out his legs. Ginny had taken to sleeping in Hermione's bed since his collapse in order to let him sleep peacefully each night without the chance of her waking him up, but the last few nights had been rough. He was missing the warmth of her body curled up against him and the sound of her breathing.

He had awoken in a particularly bad mood that morning because of how long it had taken him to fall asleep, and how tired he had been feeling over the past couple of days. Breakfast had grated on his nerves for some reason and rather than take his frustrations out on his adoptive family he had finished quickly and come outside.

Thinking back to the Occlumency training he had been through, he started to clear his mind and just listened to the sounds around him. There were a few birds chirping and calling in the woods near the house, and it sounded like the garden gnomes had gained ground in the garden again from the amount of snickering he could hear.

He was so focused on the sounds of nature that he jumped a bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Ginny and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't hear you coming Gin'."

Ginny smiled down at him. "Just came out to see how you were. You've been a bit quiet this morning," she mentioned as she sat on the arm of the chair. She had a few envelopes in her hand.

Harry shrugged. "I didn't sleep all that well last night, is all. Who's the mail from?"

"Another fan letter and another request from Rita Skeeter to write your biography," she said with a wince, knowing what his reaction would be.

He sighed, shrugging again. "Knowing her, she's going to title it 'Harry Potter, The Fraud Who Lived', and she'd be right."

Ginny froze, looking at him confused. "Wait, what?"

"I'm a fraud Ginny, I'm not who everyone thinks I am. I'm not this great wizard that everyone makes me out to be if you think about it. Getting the Sorcerer's Stone in my first year? Ron and Hermione got us through all the defenses and I just got lucky getting the Stone out of the mirror. The Triwizard tournament? I had help the whole year. I couldn't find any of Voldemort's Horcruxes myself, and I couldn't even realize that I was one of them. Hell, I'm even a fraud at Quidditch. It was pure luck I caught that first one," he said in a low and bitter voice as he looked away from her.

Ginny bit her bottom lip, stunned at what Harry was saying. This was such a big mood swing for him and she was extremely worried.

"Harry, how could you even think that? From what Ron told me, _you_ were the one to figure out how to get past Fluffy, and _you_ caught the key you three needed. _You_ were the one who saved me in the Chamber of Secrets and killed that basilisk and Riddle's journal."

She reached over and cupped her hand under his chin to gently bring his face around, pleading with desperation in her voice. "Harry, please look at me." When he finally did, she took his hands into hers.

"Even if you got lucky sometimes or had help, it doesn't mean that all you've done is a sham. Honestly Harry, you are one of the bravest and smartest people I know, and the best flyer at school. Bloody hell, you were the one that figured out how to get rid of Voldemort once and for all, and you finished him! Do you hear what you're even saying Harry? Do you get that _you_ were the one who saved everyone?"

Harry watched her as she spoke, seeing how frightened she was and how close she was to crying. He realized that she was scared and worried about him and suddenly he was angry with himself. She was the one person who cared about him the most, who loved him beyond anything and had saved his life not even a week before, and he had made her cry because of some insecurities and a bad mood. He looked into her bright brown eyes and screamed at himself in his mind. He smiled a little and sighed.

"Answer me something, Ginny. How is it that you can love such a big prat?"

Ginny laughed a bit and sniffled as she wiped a tear away. She stood and sat next to him in the chair, leaning against him.

"I'm sorry, Gin'. I was stupid just then and felt miserable for myself, and I hurt you in the process. I didn't sleep well either, so I'm not making the best judgements."

She squeezed his hand. "It's okay Harry, I'm here for you no matter what happens. Were you having nightmares again last night?"

He shook his head. "No, just hard a hard time falling asleep. I miss you next to me Gin', you're the best sleeping drought of all." He smiled a bit and kissed the top of her head. "I don't ever want to sleep away from you if we can help it, even if I'm sick or something."

Ginny smiled and nuzzled against him. "You have a deal Mr. Potter. No more sleeping apart."

They sat there pressed together for a while until Harry looked to the ground where the other letters lay and motioned to them. "Who're the rest from?"

She leaned over to grab them and handed him one that was already opened, addressed to the Weasley family. "This one's from Hermione and Ron. They found her parents safe and sound, and they think they'll be back here tonight if everything goes well. Hermione mentioned a big surprise she had to share, but she wanted to tell us in person."

Harry smirked. "That's Hermione all right, teasing something before she tells you." A grin played across his face. "You don't suppose Ron proposed or anything?"

The look on Ginny's face was what he expected and he laughed loudly as Ginny punched his arm. "As much as I want to see that happen, I don't think he's ready just yet," she said. "Hermione on the other hand…"

He raised his eyebrow and looked at Ginny. "What about her?"

Ginny sighed. "Let's just say that if Ron proposed she wouldn't even think twice before saying yes. She's been all about him for years. I wouldn't be surprised if those two ermm, took their relationship to the next level down there, and I'd bet you Hermione would have initiated it," she said with a giggle.

"The next level, hmm." He gave a look that included a lopsided smile.

She caught this and shook her head. "You prat! Have you already forgotten that little bit about not exerting or exciting yourself right now?"

Harry sighed dramatically, "Damn, I knew I was forgetting something,"

A smirk crossed Ginny's face and she turned to whisper into his ear. "Though after you're all recovered and everything…"

Harry grinned and pulled her closer in. "I can't wait."

* * *

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table later that day watching Ginny and Mrs. Weasley make dinner when they all heard two loud _Cracks!_ from the back porch. Ginny barely caught a pot lid before it fell to the floor as Mrs. Weasley turned sharply and ran to meet Ron and Hermione. Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry chortled into the back of his hand, as they heard the sounds of their two friends being welcomed back in the other room.

Hermione and Ron walked into the kitchen a minute or two later, Ron's hair showing the telltale signs of having received one of the famous Mrs. Weasley hugs. Ginny and Hermione hugged as Ron took a seat opposite Harry at the table looking pretty beat.

"How was the trip?" Harry asked, a grin plastered on his face.

"The trip was great mate, it was the unpacking and cleaning today that's done me in."

Hermione sat next to Ron with a scowl. "It wasn't _that_ bad Ron!" She looked to Harry and Ginny as she explained. "When we got back to my parent's place this afternoon it was trashed. Death Eater's must have been in there several times in the last year looking for information on me or them. Took us a little bit to clean up, especially all the scorch marks and curse-traps."

Ron nodded and muttered something about it being like Grimmauld Place before their 5th year.

Ginny grinned. "So everything's ok then? How was the rest of the trip?"

"It was good," Ron started. "Made it to the beach a few times, saw the sights and did some shopping. Oh, that reminds me."

He reached into the duffle bag he had brought in and tossed them souvenirs that he and Hermione had picked out. They both got a small tub of broomstick wax, and there was also a Holyhead Harpies pin for Ginny. They had also gotten a teapot cozy for Mrs. Weasley with some Sydney landmarks on it.

"The Quidditch store owner there is a big fan of the Harpies, she nearly squealed when Hermione mentioned that she had met Gwenog Jones at one of Slughorn's parties in 6th year. Swears by this wax too, keeps the handle looking brand new and lessens the wind drag. Same stuff the Muggles use on surfboards," Ron said.

He and Hermione shared a look as if they were holding something back.

"What else happened?" Ginny asked as she noticed their look, wondering if there was some truth to Harry's joke earlier.

"Well, there was five of us who came back today, not four," Hermione started and proceeded to tell them all about her adopted sister.

Ginny hugged Hermione again over the table and Mrs. Weasley had her hands over her heart. "That's wonderful, dear!" she said. "We should have dinner this weekend here with your parents and little Isla, just let me know what day would be best for them."

Hermione nodded. "I'll ask them tomorrow. Isla will have the time of her life really, we've told her stories already. Be prepared for loads of questions though," she said with a little chuckle. "So, anything interesting happen here while we were gone?"

This brought on a series of looks between Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. It took the three of them about fifteen minutes to explain everything because of all the questions Ron and Hermione had.

At the end of it all, the room was silent as Ron and Hermione stared across the table at their two friends, Hermione's mouth slightly open.

"So let me get this straight," Ron said, still blinking and trying to understand. "You nearly died _again_ and Ginny saved you with a kiss? This isn't some strange Muggle story that you've turned into a joke on us?"

Hermione scowled and elbowed him. "I don't think they'd joke about this, Ronald." She put a hand over her heart and smiled. "That's so romantic though, having part of Ginny's soul in you Harry. It's like you two are bonded together now, if Professor Dumbledore and that Healer are right."

Harry nodded. "They seem to think so, they showed us with some Aura spell that pretty much proves it." He smiled and took Ginny's hand in his as Mrs. Weasley floated some plates and a large chicken and pasta dish in front of them all.

"Eat up you lot," Mrs. Weasley said, still excited about the impending visit from the Grangers and looked directly at Ron and Hermione. "You two have had a long day, so go relax and get a good night's sleep. Arthur, Charlie and Percy are all working late tonight, some sort of meeting at the Ministry. Ginny will do the dishes when you are all done."

The youngest Weasley's eyes glinted in the kitchen light as she looked at her mother. "But I helped you make dinner!"

"Yes dear, but Ron and Hermione need their rest, and Harry shouldn't be doing any chores at the moment. Now, eat up!" Mrs. Weasley said and walked out of the room, Ginny scowling at her retreating back.

Harry couldn't help but grin. "Don't worry," he whispered to her, "I won't leave you alone at it."

Ginny smiled as she shook her head. "That's ok Harry, Mum's just doing it because I still can't use magic to clean them. I'll be so glad for my birthday," she said, muttering that last part.

Everyone grinned at that and tucked into their meal, chatting about other things that had happened.

* * *

Harry was true to his word and helped Ginny clean up as soon as Mrs. Weasley went upstairs for the night, and they too turned turned in early. Ginny wanted Harry to have a good night's sleep and he was in agreement with her, knowing that as soon as he was laying next to her he'd be more relaxed.

They walked hand in hand up to Ginny's room and Harry closed the door behind them as Ginny crossed to her dresser to find some pajamas. Harry just stepped out of his pants and took a seat on the bed as he watched Ginny, a smile on his face.

He couldn't see what she was rummaging for but it seemed like she was having trouble picking between two things.

… _which one he likes, _Harry heard.

"You look good in anything Gin'," he said and yawned. Hearing her gasp, he looked back at her. "What?"

Ginny was looking at him. "How did you know I was thinking about which top you liked?"

Harry blinked. "Thinking? I thought you were saying it out loud… well it sounded like you were anyways," he said, confused.

She looked at him, holding her pajamas to her chest and wondering what was going on.

_I have no idea either Gin'._

Harry blinked. "Hold on, this is weird. I just thought I heard you talking to yourself, but it was in my head."

"I heard you saying something too, but you didn't open your mouth." Ginny said slowly, as if she didn't believe what she was saying. "Harry, what if this is something to do with the soul thing?"

He stood and started pacing around the room before speaking. "Dumbledore did say that this is something completely new and unknown. You may be right…" he paused for a second then looked over at her. "Hold on, I want to try something." It looks as if he was concentrating for a moment, and then Ginny heard his voice in her head.

_Gin', can you hear me?_

_Bloody hell, I can!_

They both blinked, eyes locked onto each other.

"Harry, did we just use telepathy?" she asked as she moved over to the bed, looking stunned.

"If we didn't, then I don't know what that was," was his answer as he sat down next to her. "It makes sense though if you think about it; I have part of your being in me now, so we're connected somehow."

Ginny nodded slowly. "I can see how it's possible, but it's been a week since you collapsed Harry, why is it that we only discovered this thing tonight?"

Harry shrugged and scooted back on her bed to lean against the wall, moving his right foot back and forth as he replied. "Could be anything really, or maybe I needed to recover enough for it to kick in."

She stared at the wall for a bit before looking at him.

_This is amazing,_ she thought out loud.

_It sure is something else, treacle tart. _

Harry could hear her giggle in his head. _Treacle tart? If you want to use that pet name you'll need to find another girlfriend Harry._

_Then I guess I'll have to come up with another one dear, cause we're bonded remember?_

Ginny grinned and swatted at his foot. "This is incredible. It's like we're having a normal conversation, only not so normal." She stood and walked into her adjoining bathroom to change.

_Can you still hear me in here Harry?_

_Loud and clear Gin'. I wonder how far away we can be and still be able to do this._

_We'll have to try it sometime, but if we're right and this is because of the soul bond then maybe it has no range?_

_Good point. _

Ginny walked back into the room in her pajamas as Harry was yawning loudly.

"Harry, you look kind of dizzy…" she said as she joined him on the bed again, putting a hand to his forehead.

He nodded. "I feel a lot more tired, but my head isn't spinning or anything. Maybe this telepathy thing takes some energy?" he mused out loud.

"It would make sense, your body isn't up to snuff lately."

Ginny pulled back her covers and laid next to him, pulling him down next to her gently. Harry smiled as he took off his glasses and laid them on the bedside table next to their wands. "Tomorrow then, we can explore this more."

She smiled back at him before turning in place and cuddling in close against his chest, her hand finding his so she could wrap it around herself under the blanket. "Yes, tomorrow, Mr. Potter. Right now as your nurse I'm ordering you to get some much-needed sleep."

He closed his eyes and grinned after kissing the back of her head. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

_Hrmm, what does this new-found ability mean for the two lovebirds? Tune in next time to see!_

_Please Fav and review if you like the story - I want to know what you guys want to see! As always, a big thanks to my Beta reader for their help with ideas and proofreading!_

_-Midnight_


	13. Surprises

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing the storyline after the 7th book. _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 13 - Surprises **

_Swish!_

Harry grinned as Ginny zoomed by on her Eclipse, chasing after the Quaffle that was flying all on it's own. He could hear a whoop of joy as she spun around to catch it coming head on, then releasing it so it could start another play attempt. He had been noticing Ginny's frequent stares at their new Eclipse broomsticks and finally convinced her that he would not feel down on himself watching her have fun on hers while he couldn't.

It was one thing to ride around and get used to the heavy-caliber broom, but Harry knew that she was pining for someone to join her up there, so she could practice passing and catching a Quaffle to get ready for the Quidditch season at school. Ron was back to helping George at the store nearly every day, and Hermione was reluctant to even fly at the speeds of a normal Hogwarts game, much less take a hand off the broom to toss a ball around. She had been spending more time with her family as well, and so Ginny had to make do zooming around by herself until Harry saw something in the Daily Prophet the previous morning.

Not being able to go to Diagon Alley himself, Harry had sent off a delivery order with Pigwidgeon, instructing the shopkeepers at Quality Quidditch Supplies to bill his account at Gringott's for any expenses. They had apparently jumped right on the order when they saw who it was from, because the delivery owl had arrived the very next day.

Harry and Ginny were having breakfast when a large black owl landed on the open windowsill with a rather large package. Both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were heading over to see what is was and didn't notice Harry's grin.

"It's for you, Harry," Ginny said as she brought the package over and set it down in front of him. Harry just grinned and slid it over so it was in front of her.

"Actually Gin', it's something I got for you."

She looked at him in surprise, then pushed aside her empty plate and started to undo the packaging. As she peeled off the last layer Harry could see a grin crossing her face.

"Harry, what is this?" she asked as she pulled out the bright red ball.

"Well Ms. Quidditch Captain, that would be a Quaffle..." he said, grinning at the light punch she gave him. "It's a brand new Self-Propelled Practice Quaffle. I saw it in the paper yesterday and wanted to get it for you. It's charmed to act almost like a Snitch, flying around by itself or back and forth to you so you can practice by yourself."

Harry could see the amazement on her face and reached over for the instruction parchment, giving it a read over. "Says here it's got five levels of speed and difficulty, you just need to tap it that many times with a wand. Looks like you can also have it fly around randomly so you can chase it, or have it act as if you were catching and passing with teammates. The charm turns off too, so you can use it like a normal ball."

Ginny looked at him with a smile, but she seemed hesitant. "Harry this is amazing, but you shouldn't have! It must have cost a lot, and to have it delivered... It's not even my birthday or anything yet."

He shook his head and put his hand on hers. "I wanted to do it for you Gin'. I wanted you to be able to practice even if I can't yet. Besides, I believe I have a few years of birthdays and Christmas' to make up for."

She smiled wide and nearly tackled him in a giant hug there at the table. Over her shoulder, Harry could see Mrs. Weasley smiling too as she turned to continue magically cleaning her stove. Harry was nearly dragged outside by Ginny in her excitement over giving it a try.

"Don't forget the Grangers are coming by for dinner tonight!" Mrs. Weasley called after them. "Make sure you're cleaned up and ready by six!"

Ginny was already mounting her broom and setting the new Quaffle off to fly, and Harry could only grin as he got settled into his arm chair. She stayed up in the air for hours at a time, taking only small breaks.

_How is it up there love?_ Harry asked her through their connection.

_Wonderful Harry! It's like a full on practice up here. _

He grinned as he watched her zoom over the top of the Burrow to the other side for a bit. _You know, this telepathy is going to be pretty useful during games. _

_I was just thinking the same thing, it's like we'll each have a second set of eyes at a different vantage point._

_So long as no one knows about it. I'm sure the other teams will complain about 'unfair advantages'. _

_Bully for them,_ Ginny said with a mental giggle. _Then we'll have to make sure they don't find out. _

_Yeah, it would only spark another torrent of questions from everyone. Though, we should think about telling someone about this though. _

_Who, Harry?_

_Ron and Hermione for sure. I bet Healer Smethwyck would have kittens if he heard, and your parents would just get worried all over again. Might be best to just leave it to our friends for now, and maybe Dumbledore's portrait when we get back?_

_Sounds good to me. We probably should keep the count low. How are you feeling by the way?_

Ginny had taken to asking him that question more and more frequently ever since the night they discovered their new ability, and Harry just grinned.

_I'm fine Gin', not feeling tired or anything. Maybe we were right about the whole energy and being tired thing._

_Sure sounds like it. _

She swept back over the top of the house, diving for the Quaffle near the ground, and Harry could hear her whoops of excitement as she pulled out of the dive at the last moment. He knew that she would be taking a break soon, and he had an idea.

"Kreacher, could you come here for a moment?"

The house-elf appeared next to Harry with a _Crack!_ "Master Harry called?"

"Hi Kreacher. Mrs. Weasley's gone for some groceries, and I was wondering if you could make a pitcher of iced tea for Ginny's next break."

"Kreacher is glad to do so for Master. Kreacher will return in a moment." The little ugly-faced creature said, disappearing as quickly as he had come. It took only a few minutes and the house elf was back, carrying a tray with glasses and a pitcher.

_Come down for a break love, I've got iced tea._

_Be right there Harry,_ Ginny responded. She caught the Quaffle one more time and brought it down with her, landing a few feet away.

"Budge over Harry," she said with a flushed face as she set her broom down beside the chair. "I need to take a breather."

He gladly obliged, resting his arm on the top of the armchair as she got comfortable next to him. She looked winded but thoroughly pleased and there were loose strands of hair all over her face that had escaped her ponytail. Harry thought she looked amazing, even after all the exertion of flying and training.

"Looks like you were having a good time up there," he said and he handed her a tall glass of the iced tea.

Ginny took a few large gulps and breathed out loudly before answering. "It's absolutely amazing Harry. I don't think there's even a possibility of us losing the Quidditch Cup this year."

"If Kreacher may say so, Mistress Ginny looked like a professional player up there," Kreacher said as he set the tray down on a stand next to them.

"Thank you Kreacher," Ginny said with a grin. "Oh, thank you for the iced tea too."

"Kreacher," Harry started, thinking for a moment. "Have you given any thought to what I asked you before, about me paying you?"

Kreacher smirked. "As Master Harry asked, Kreacher has been thinking about it. Master Harry must know that this is not normal, and that Master has already been too good to Kreacher. Kreacher will continue to think about it."

"That's fine, just don't take forever to think about it okay?" Harry said with a grin.

"As Master wishes." Kreacher paused for a bit, as if he was hearing something. "Mistress Ginny, your mother has returned. Does Mistress wish Kreacher to help prepare dinner?"

Ginny smiled a little. "I'm sure Mum would appreciate the help Kreacher, and you don't have to call me Mistress, you know."

The house elf smirked again, which on his face looked eerily sinister. "Mistress Ginny is not the only one practicing today," he said as he walked into the house from the back door.

Harry could see a giant blush on her face and he grinned. "Intuitive little bugger, isn't he."

She giggled and leaned over to kiss him. "He sure is, Mr. Potter."

Ginny laid her head on his shoulder and smiled as she let her mind drift. Harry rested his head back against the edge of the armchair and lost himself in some thoughts as well. He thought of his future self as he had done many times in the past year or so, and just like every other time, Ginny was there in this one. She sighed happily next to him, and he had to smile at that. He felt incredibly lucky to have her and he knew that someday he would be asking her to become Mrs. Potter.

* * *

Quite a few miles away and a few hours later, Hermione was standing in her parent's living room waiting to take them and Isla to the Burrow for dinner. Her mother was putting the final touches on a pie she had baked and packing it into a container, and Isla was pacing nervously which caused a fit of giggles from her older sister.

"Don't be nervous Isla, the Weasley's are amazing people."

Isla looked up at her with a smile. "I know, I know, I'm just nervous about meeting other witches and wizards, is all." She paused for a moment. "Are _all_ of Ron's siblings going to be there?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not everyone, no. Just his parents and Ginny, oh and Harry of course. George might stop by later." She smiled gently. "Worried about being around a lot of new people?"

Isla nodded. "A little, but I guess I need to get over that if I'm going to go to Hogwarts. Hermione, what does Apparating feel like?"

"Hrm. Well, the first time might be a little scary but you get used to it. It feels like you're being squished down a pipe but that only lasts about half a second," she said honestly, giving Isla's shoulder a squeeze.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked in then. "Ready to go girls?" their father asked.

Hermione nodded. "I was just telling Isla about the Apparating bit. It may be a little uncomfortable but it'll be over quickly. Everyone's going to need to hold onto me and we can go.

About a minute later they appeared at the front porch of the Burrow, and Ron was there to greet them. He immediately crossed over to Hermione and gave her a big hug and a small kiss; they hadn't seen each other since early that morning.

Mr. Granger was shaking his head a bit. "Such a strange feeling…" He offered his hand to Ron, who took and shook it firmly.

"Come on in, please. Dad just came home so everyone's here now." He opened the door for them and walked in last with Hermione, taking her hand as she passed him.

Hermione smiled and leaned in to whisper to him. "I hope you asked your dad not to ask them too many questions," she said with a small giggle, knowing how Mr. Weasley got when he was around Muggles.

Ron grinned. "I did ask him, but no promises 'Mione. You know how he is."

They looked over and saw that all of their parents were talking energetically with each other. Their mothers were near the stove; they could easily guess that they were talking about dinner. Isla was introducing herself to Harry and Ginny who were sitting at the table already. Ron and Hermione took a seat across from them.

Isla had gotten over her shyness it seemed; she was chatting up a storm with Ginny who she had taken an immediate liking to. Ginny looked over to Hermione at one point with a big smile on her face.

Just before dinner was ready Isla stopped and looked at both Harry and Ginny, a confused look on her face.

"That's strange. Everyone I've ever met has this different aura around them, but it looks like Harry has part of yours, Ginny."

Both Ginny and Harry looked at Hermione, puzzled.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that Isla's an aura-reader…" she said sheepishly. Everyone was impressed that she could see that, and before the platters of food hit the table they had filled Isla in on what had happened to Harry and Ginny.

Isla grinned. "Aww, it's like the story of Snow White; kissing the princess, ermm, prince to wake up." Her face took a more serious tone. "Does this sort of stuff happen a lot though?"

Hermione shook her head. "Normally, no. Harry seems to attract just about every manner of trouble to himself naturally."

They all had a good laugh at that, even Harry.

* * *

After dinner the adults retired to the living room to chat while the others went off to do their own things. George had come in halfway through dinner and had challenged Ron to a one on one match on the new Eclipse broomsticks. Isla was thoroughly fascinated as the two flew around in the starlight while Harry explained to her the rules of Quidditch.

Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the bench swing in the garden, watching the others and chatting about things. Hermione was recounting the taxi ride she and Ron had taken while in Australia and it was leaving Ginny in stitches.

"Oi, he's just like my dad sometimes, I swear…" Ginny managed to say after calming down.

Hermione just grinned as she watched him fly through the night sky. Noticing the way her closest girl friend was looking at her brother, Ginny couldn't help but grin either.

"Earth to Hermione…"

"Huh.. oh, sorry. I was erm…" Hermione stammered.

"You were thinking about Ron," Ginny answered for her.

Hermione blushed, then nodded a little.

"Alright then, 'fess up. What happened during the trip between you two? And don't tell me nothing happened, I can tell something's up." Ginny said authoritatively.

The blush deepened. "We spent a lot of time together, yes. There were a few trips to the beach and I _may_ have teased him a bit with a new bikini…"

The younger girl grinned. "_And?_"

It seemed as if Hermione was shrinking in place. She looked over to Ginny with a timid look on her face. "I, erm, got naked in front of him."

Ginny slapped her knee and giggled insanely. "I.. I knew it!" she said as she was recovering. "I knew you wouldn't be able to stop yourself. You've had the hots for him for weeks now."

Hermione nodded a bit. "That's not all though."

"You two didn't…" Ginny looked at her intently.

"No, not all the way…"

A smirk came across Ginny's face. "Remind me not to be alone in the same room with him for a few days…"

Hermione looked mortified. "You wouldn't…"

Her friend could only grin. "No, I wouldn't. It's strange hearing this about my own brother, but I'm glad for you."

It was Hermione's turn to smirk. "You asked…"

Ginny was about to respond when she heard Harry's voice in her head.

_What are you two talking about over there?_ he asked. _I keep getting these giddy vibes from you._

_Private girl talk love, sorry._

She could hear him snicker in her head before she grinned.

Hermione sat up straighter and looked over at Harry who was in the midst of using hand motions to explain something to Isla. "Have you and Harry done anything?"

Ginny shook her head, seemingly a bit sad. "Not yet, haven't really had a chance, have we?"

"Yeah, true. But if you _could?_" Hermione persisted.

It was the red-head's turn to blush now. "I would want to give something a try, yes."

The older girl could only grin. "I think it's a very good thing that we're getting our own private rooms this year."

Ginny could only smile and nod.

* * *

The dinner party broke up a little bit later and as everyone was saying their goodbyes, Ron came up next to Hermione and kissed the back of her head.

"Come back after you bring your family home, I have a surprise for you," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione turned and smiled. "What kind of surprise?" she asked quietly.

"A surprising one, love. Not going to spoil it."

"Then I guess I just have to hurry back and see," she said before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

After she had apparated away with her parents and Isla, Ron quickly took care of the last bits of his plan. Tucked into a large picnic basket he had two blankets, a large bowl and some food items. He gulped as he checked those over, hoping that he had gotten the right things.

Within minutes Hermione had returned and he met her at the back door, carrying the basket. When Hermione saw it, she grinned.

"A little nighttime picnic?" she asked hopefully.

Ron nodded. "That's the idea, love." He reached into the basket and pulled out one of her sweaters to give her. "Might want to take this with, it could get a little cold."

Hermione felt a little flutter in her stomach as she took the sweater and pulled it on quickly. _He's so thoughtful..._

When she was ready, Ron took her hand in his and they walked out of the garden, following the worn path into the woods. He knew exactly where he wanted to go, and it was only a few minutes of walking. They walked in silence until they reached the spot, a little clearing with a tiny pond. Ron stopped near the water's edge and set down the basket. The moon was still rising in the night sky, but they could see little slivers of it peeking through the trees.

He smiled at Hermione as he opened the basket and started pulling out the blankets. Without a word between them, they laid one of them out flat on the grass and put the other to the side. She tried peeking into the basket to see what Ron had brought, but he kicked it aside with his foot.

"Now now 'Mione, no peeking," he said as a grin crossed his face. He took her hand and pulled her down with him to sit on the blanket. Before doing anything else, he took hsi[his] wand out of his pocket and cast a few spells around. Hermione recognized them as wards and anti-muggle charms. The last charm he cast conjured lanterns at each corner of the blanket so that the area was lit up, but not too much.

With that work done, he set his wand down and looked at his girlfriend before leaning in to kiss her. It was a light kiss, the usual for two of them.

"It's beautiful out here, Ron," she said as they pulled apart. She sidled up next to him and leaned against him a bit as she looked out over the water.

Ron nodded and put a hand on her leg. "Yeah, this is one of my favorite spots. I used to sneak out here at night sometimes when I wanted to think or get away from everyone."

He pulled the basket closer to them and started to reach in.

"What did you bring?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Well, your mum actually gave me the idea for this. She was talking about one of the camping trips you and your parents had taken before you came to Hogwarts, and she mentioned this camp treat that you loved."

Hermione's eyes instantly lit up. "You didn't..."

Ron just grinned and pulled out a box of graham crackers, a tin of Honeydukes chocolate and a bag of puffy marshmallows. He also pulled out a rather large stone bowl and set it in front of them. "I hope I got the right things. I figured out what we had to get to make a s'more, but none of the wizarding stores had these crackers, and neither did the store in town so I found a place in Muggle London earlier today."

Her eyes were wide as she smiled. "You went to a Muggle store and bought something, for me?"

"I did, and I didn't even have to Obliviate anyone," he chortled.

She hugged him fiercely. "Ron, you are just amazing sometimes you know?

Ron smiled and ran his hand up and down her back. "This is where you take over, love," he said, motioning to the bowl. "I think one of your favorite spells should do it, and then you need to show me how to make these s'mores..."

Hermione grinned and pointed her wand at the bowl, conjuring the same blue flames she had used on Snape's robes and the Devil's Snare their first year. She showed him how to skewer the marshmallows, and when to take them off the fire to place them on the chocolate and graham crackers. Once they each had their own made, they tapped the concoctions together like they were glasses and bit in.

Ron sighed as he tasted everything. He thought he knew every type of sweet and chocolate, but this was something entirely new. He must have had an interesting face on because he could hear Hermione's giggle. He opened his eyes and grinned at her.

"What?"

"You are adorable, Ronald Weasley. Have I told you that yet today?" she asked, returning the grin.

"Hrmm, don't believe so. You're slipping, love."

"Prat!" she exclaimed as she nudged him and bit into her own s'more.

They nibbled on their treats for a bit. "Is it how you remembered having them?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded. "Even better, because you put it all together," she said as she looked up at him. She noticed a bit of melted chocolate on the edge of his mouth and grinned. Leaning up, she licked the spot clean and continued on for a sweet peck on the lips. They both smiled and this time Ron initiated the kiss, which turned out long and fiery like the flame in front of them. Hermione's tongue pressed against his lips and he invited her in willingly.

It was a while before they broke apart from that kiss, and the moon was high in the sky when they finally decided to go inside.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Yes, this piece was more fluff than anything, but I had a few scenes I wanted to play out that didn't fit any particular plot. The next few episodes will be Harry and Ginny's birthday's, so we'll be back at Hogwarts soon! (But not too soon.)_

_If you like what you read, Fav and review for me please! As always, many thanks to my Beta reader for their proofing and suggestions!_

_-Midnight_


	14. Harry's Birthday, Part One

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing the storyline after the 7th book. _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 14 - Harry's Birthday, Part One**

Harry was surprised that he was looking forward to the day _before_ his birthday than the actual day itself. In the middle of the month he had received a note from Healer Smethwyck, asking him to come in for an appointment, to see how he was doing and whether he could resume doing any of the things he was currently forbidden from.

The note lifted his spirits even more than they were already. The first few days back he had been feeling sluggish all the time, but his daily regimen of morning walks around the garden with Ginny and long afternoons of relaxation had him feeling almost normal again.

Harry's appointment wasn't until two o'clock, so the two were playing a game of wizard's chess in the living room. Mrs. Weasley was taking every opportunity to walk through the room to do chores, tend to something out back in the garden, even rearranging some pictures on the wall.

_She's doing it hoping that one of us agrees to let her come with us,_ Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Knight to G6."

Harry grinned. Breakfast that morning had been interesting; Mrs. Weasley had been assuming she would be going to St. Mungo's with the two of them and was taken aback when Ginny got into a bit of a heated discussion with her about it. The two had gotten into a little bit of a row, but Mrs. Weasley finally had to agree that Harry was overage and that it was just a simple check up.

_Remind me to never get into a fight with you Gin', I'd never win._ "Ah, Bishop to G6. I think that's checkmate."

Ginny looked up and glared at him, more for his statement than the loss of the game. She couldn't hold the glare for long though, and broke out into a smile.

"Good game love," she said. _Too right you'd never win. _She blew a mental raspberry at Harry which made him chortle out loud.

Mrs. Weasley looked over at them with a strange look on her face, then shrugged and headed back into the kitchen.

_Whoops, guess I need to be careful around other people when we use soul-speak. We could blow the secret._

Ginny giggled in his mind. _Soul-speak? That's pretty clever of you Harry, I like it._

He just grinned again and stood, holding his hand out. "Let's get going, just in case Smethwyck is ready for me earlier."

"He's a Healer Harry, they're never on time to appointments, but we might as well. I'm as anxious as you are," she said as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

They both stood in the doorway of the kitchen to say a quick goodbye to Mrs. Weasley. She smiled at them warmly, and Harry could tell that she meant it and wasn't harboring any ill feelings. "Do be careful, alright?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "We will. It'll just a be a short hop through the Floo Network, and we'll send a message if we think you need to be there for anything Mum."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Please do you two, even if it's a little thing. I don't expect anything to go wrong, but still."

The two agreed with her and stepped back into the living room where they each took a handful of Floo Powder and stepped into the bright emerald flames one after the other.

* * *

A short time later they were both sitting in Healer Smethwyck's small office, waiting for him to come in. It was already fifteen minutes past the hour and Harry sighed out loud. Ginny looked at him and grinned.

_Alright, you did say it earlier. Just don't say you told me so._

_Harry, would I do something like that?_

_You're more devious than you let on Gin',_ Harry said with a big grin on his face.

Ginny giggled and playfully nudged him on the arm. _Yes, I can be pretty sly when I need to be._

_Like tomorrow, for example? I still haven't managed to figure out anything of what's being planned. I really hope you and your Mum aren't planning anything extravagant…_

_You'll just have to wait and see love,_ she thought with a cheeky smile.

The door behind them opened then, and Healer Smethwyck came in.

"Ah! Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley. Thank you for coming."

Harry nodded. "Happy to really, I'm hoping for some good news."

"Too right you are, I presume the last few weeks have been a tad boring for you, especially since it is the summer holidays."

Harry just smiled and nodded again.

_Harry, I just thought of something,_ Ginny said quietly in his head. _He's probably going to do that Diagnosis spell again, might not want to use our soul-speak while that's going on. _

_Good idea Gin'._

"Well then, let's get on with it. We won't need an examination room for anything, I just wanted to have a quick look at your aura and energy today Harry. Just sit back in your chair there and try to relax. Having a clear mind is somewhat important here, we don't want any tension or apprehension clouding your reading."

"I'll try my best," Harry said before sinking a bit in his chair and closing his eyes. Remembering his Occlumency skills, he cleared his mind of all thoughts and imagined a blank white space. The Healer was only a few feet away, but his voice sounded far away as the Diagnosis Charm was cast. Harry continued to think about nothingness for as long as he could, but found his thoughts wandering after a little bit. He was starting to think about his and Ginny's many late night cuddles until he felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Ginny smiling back at him.

"Very good Mr. Potter, you managed to clear your head sufficiently for a good reading. I haven't had a patient who could 'tune out' like that in a long time. Ms. Weasley had to snap you out of it."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "So, what did you see?"

The dark haired wizard had a positive look on his face. "Well, from what I can see with and without the Diagnosis, you sure seem to be recovering very well Harry. I don't know what your energy levels were prior to you being brought here, but they are much higher than 5 weeks ago. As for your physical condition, you definitely seem to be bouncing back very well."

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and smiled wide hearing this.

"Now, there's still the possibility of a relapse, though it's very slim. Just in case though, I would suggest that you still be cautious in what you do Harry. There doesn't seem to be a need for you to relax all day long anymore, but I would still refrain from any heavy exertion on your body, and that includes flying. As for spellwork, go on as you normally do, though I would be careful when using any heavy concentration spells, like Apparition. If you feel suddenly tired or dizzy at any point you should immediately sit or lay down, and clear your mind like you just did."

Harry nodded. "I understand Healer, thank you."

"And as for you Ms. Weasley, have you noticed anything different in or about yourself in the past few weeks?"

Ginny looked at Harry for a brief moment before shaking her head. "Not since those first few days. I was feeling so run down and worried but that all seemed to fix itself once Harry was awake and getting better."

Smethwyck nodded. "Very good. I would take some care because of your erm, bonded situation. It could be very possible that if one of you passess out or is injured gravely, the other should feel some effect. If anything like this does happen, please let me know immediately. For now though, if you would continue to keep an eye on our patient I would be most grateful."

She smiled and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry hasn't been out of my sight for more than a few minutes for a while now, and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon."

Harry blushed as Smethwyck chuckled. "Very good then, I think that's all I have. Do either of you have any questions for me?"

They both shook their heads and Harry spoke for both of them. "No, I think we're very good. Thank you very much."

Smethwyck rose and offered his hand to Harry and then Ginny. "It's my pleasure, Mr. Potter. Keep well!"

They both walked out of the office and as soon as the door closed Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny as they walked down the hallway.

_Well, that's some good news,_ he said with the same smile on his face.

_And I'm glad for it love. I've done a little too much worrying about you in recent memory for my comfort._

_Sorry Gin'. I'll try to stay out of trouble from now on._ He squeezed her shoulder.

_Good. Though, trouble seems to find you. _

Harry stopped in front of the lifts and pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "And if it does, we'll figure it out together. I promise."

She nodded and hugged him tight. "Good."

He added a squeeze to their hug, and smiled at her when they unwrapped themselves. "How about we go find something sweet in Diagon Alley. My treat."

Ginny grinned. "Oh how well you know me, Mr. Potter."

* * *

A quick Floo trip later, the two were in the little yard behind the Leaky Cauldron and opening the passageway into Diagon Alley. They walked hand in hand down the street, stopping to look in a few stores. The Alley was almost back to its former glory, and was pretty uncrowded this time of the day. Harry frowned at the still-closed Ice Cream Parlor.

Ginny noticed his face. "You ok Harry?"

He nodded. "Yeah, just a bit sad. Mr. Fortescue was a good friend. That summer I was here for a few weeks I would do my schoolwork out here at a table and he would bring me free sundaes. He even helped me with History homework a few times. I wonder if his family will re-open the place. The Alley just doesn't seem right without it."

She pressed up against him and laid her head against his shoulder. "I'm sure it'll be back eventually."

Harry just nodded again and kissed the top of her head. They continued down the street to the Honeydukes store, where they bought a large bag of sweets to take home.

Harry was trying a few samples of new flavors of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and made a face at one that he figured was caramelized onion, otherwise he would have noticed Ginny's thoughtful stare at the store across the street.

Popping a sour candy in his mouth, Harry walked back over to her with scowl. "Why they can't add any new _normal _flavors to the box, I don't get."

Ginny giggled and fished in the bag for a hard candy of her own. "Aww, where's the fun in that love? It can't all be fruits and nice flowery smells."

Harry just grinned. "Fair enough. Besides, I'm always around you so it always smells like a field of flowers."

Ginny blushed. "You're making that up."

"I'm not! Whenever you're near me I swear I smell flowers on you."

"Must be my shampoo, I never really notice. I'm glad you like it though," she said with a grin. "Come on, let's go see what George and Ron are up to. We can Floo back home from the store."

They walked back down the street a bit and made their way into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. It seemed like business was going well, and they could both see some new products on display at the front of the store. Behind the counter they saw a familiar face.

"Ginny! Harry!"

"Hi Angelina!" Ginny exclaimed as they made their way over. The two exchanged hugs over the desk. "You're working here now?"

Angelina nodded. "Yep, a few weeks now. George needed some extra help with all the new items he's made, and it's going to get busy in here before the school year starts."

"Do I hear the wizarding world's most famous couple out there?"

Ginny sighed. "Knock it off George!"

George had stuck his face out of the back room and grinned at them. "Sorry Ginny, but it's my duty as an older brother to give you some grief every once in a while."

He got a glare in response and both Harry and Angelina laughed.

"What are you two doing here?" George asked.

"Just doing some shopping, and we decided to use your fireplace to get back home." Ginny said, still with a bit of an edge to her voice.

"By all means," George said, waving them back past the curtains. "I won't even charge you."

"George!"

This time it was Angelina who was scolding him. George just grinned and followed them back.

"So, Angelina?" Harry asked with a grin. Ginny had the same look on her face.

"Not what you think my dark-haired adoptive brother. Not what you think."

Ginny snickered. "Mmhmm, sure. I can smell your blushing from all the way over here George."

"Are you sure that's not the stash of Canary Creams behind you?"

Harry grinned and looked around. "Where's Ron? I thought he was here today."

Ginny smirked. "Is he playing hooky already?"

George shook his head and was about to say something when he thought the better of it. "No, he's doing something special for me. I guess I can tell you two, since you're still an investor here Harry."

"Wait," Ginny interjected. "What?"

George looked at Harry. "I thought you would have told her mate. Blimey. Ginny, Harry gave Fred and I his Triwizard Tournament winnings to get the business up and running."

Ginny turned and looked at Harry. "You did? I never knew, no one did! The rest of us have been scratching our heads for years trying to figure out how you two managed to get the money."

Harry just grinned sheepishly. "Guess it slipped my mind."

"Anyway," George continued. "I've been in talks with Zonko's for weeks now, and I managed to get them to sell me the store in Hogsmeade. Ron's there now putting together a floor and display plan together so we can do a bit of renovating in there and be ready to open by the first Hogsmeade weekend this year. He's got a good head for business, our brother."

"Brilliant!" Ginny and Harry said it at the same time, both impressed.

"I know I am," George said with a grin. "Anyways, I have to get up there to make sure he's not asleep or having a few butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks. I'll see you two tomorrow!"

He went out and talked with Angelina quickly, while Harry and Ginny borrowed some of his Floo powder and traveled home.

* * *

Later that night, the two were wrapped up under a blanket in Ginny's bed and cuddling close together. Both sets of eyes were on his watch on the beside table, and as soon as the minute hand ticked over to midnight Ginny rolled over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Harry Birthday love," she said with a big smile as she leaned in for a kiss that would last for quite a while.

* * *

Harry slept well that night, and awoke to a ray of sunlight hitting him right in the eyes. He felt extremely rejuvenated and opened his eyes with a loud yawn. Noticing that Ginny wasn't in bed with him, he frowned until he saw a card on the bedside table next to his glasses.

_Good morning love. I'm downstairs helping Mum with your birthday breakfast. We wanted you to sleep in as long as you wanted, so come down when you're ready. _

He smiled as he read the note and sat up to stretch his arms and legs before getting dressed. Within minutes he had cleaned up in the bathroom and thrown on some clean clothes. As he walked into the kitchen, he was greeted with a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" from a few people.

Ginny came over to kiss him on the cheek, leading him to a spot on the bench with everyone else. Ron and Hermione were sitting across from them with George. Since it was a Saturday, Mr. Weasley and Charlie were there as well.

Mrs. Weasley brought a large stack of pancakes to the table, placing it in front of Harry. "Happy Birthday dear! We're going to have a larger gathering this afternoon, but we wanted to start your day off right."

Ginny grinned. "There's a few presents for you to open already Harry," she said, pointing to them at the end of the table. George started to hand some of them over.

The first one was from George; he had given Harry a robe clasp. "I've been working on it for Kingsley's new Auror program. You just put it on any old robe and touch it while thinking about a color, and the robes will change instantly. Good for hiding in a crowd or if you just want to get away."

Hermione had gotten him a school planner similar to one's she'd given him before, and told him that she would gladly work out a schedule for him once they were back at Hogwarts so that he'd have time to study, practice Quidditch, and have time for him and Ginny as well.

Ron gave him a large box of Chocolate Frogs and an assortment of pranks and jokes from the store.

"I hope you paid for all that Ron," George said seriously. Everyone had a good laugh at that.

Charlie's present was a new pair of Quidditch gloves, but they were also charmed to keep his hands warm or cooled off, depending on the weather. "I suppose they'd also work if you were dealing with a dragon."

Ginny glared at Charlie. "There will be no more dances with dragons for Harry, thank you very much."

Another round of laughs flooded the room.

When they had all calmed down, there was one more large oddly shaped present on the table, covered in a blue cloth. Ginny smiled at Harry. "I have a few presents for you today Harry, but this one is from me, Mum and Dad."

She pulled the cloth off to the side, and underneath it was a cage containing a small, dark gray screech owl. The female owl lifted its head from under her wing, and looked around before setting its piercing, yellow eyes on Harry.

Ginny was looking nervously at Harry next to her. "I know she's not Hedwig Harry, but I thought you should have another owl. I didn't think you would want another snowy owl, so I looked around the store and this little girl kept hooting at me over and over."

Almost as if on cue the owl, who was maybe 3 times as large as Pigwidgeon but still small, let loose a dignified hoot.

"The store owner said she's still young, so you'll have her a long time." Ginny paused, biting her lower lip. "I hope I didn't presume too much..."

She was stopped as Harry pulled her into a hug and kiss there at the table. He could feel her shoulders relax as she melted into the kiss. The two partly forgot about the others at the table, until they heard Ron clearing his throat. They both smirked and looked around sheepishly. Ron was a little red in the face.

"She's perfect Ginny. Thank you, and thank you Mum, Dad."

Harry grinned his thanks to everyone, and started in on his breakfast. He sliced up a piece of breakfast sausage and offered it to his new owl through the cage. She hooted her thanks and gobbled the meat up. Ginny grinned at this.

"Looks like she knows who her owner is already."

Harry nodded. "So, did you name her yet Gin'?" He knew she had thought about it, and she had named Pig a few years earlier.

"Well, I did have an idea. Enid means 'soul' in Welsh."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Such a beautiful name, and appropriate too."

Harry nodded. "I love it. Enid it is."

Enid hooted again, and everyone laughed.

"I guess she approves, Harry said."

* * *

The time until Harry's birthday lunch celebration passed quickly, but as quickly as Ginny seemed to want it to go. Harry was wondering why it was a lunch party instead of dinner like every other Burrow birthday he'd been at, and when he asked her she only smiled back at him. "Because we have other plans for dinner Harry."

Harry grinned as he thought about what she might be planning. "Fine, I suppose I can wait until then. Right now though you look like you're going to go mad just waiting for lunch, so go join Ron and Charlie up there. You can both give Ron some practice."

Ginny looked apprehensive for a moment, as if she didn't want to leave him on his special day. He just smiled and nudged her softly. "Go. I can talk with Hermione about study plans or something," he said with a smirk, looking over to Hermione who was near them. Both girls glared at him a bit and he found himself chortling loudly.

Hermione came over to him as Ginny was gaining altitude, conjuring a lawn chair next to his.

"How's Isla?" he asked with a smile.

"Good, Harry. I talked with Professor McGonagall and got her all set for school this year. She's so excited about it - she's already read about three of the textbooks I gave her from our first year."

Harry grinned. "Sounds like she's going to be just like you Hermione."

She smirked at him. "Perhaps not. She's _really _shy around other people, I'm actually kind of worried about it. I keep thinking that she's not going to have any friends, or she'll stay holed up in the library or her dorm room all the time."

He frowned. "Was she like that at school in Sydney?"

Hermione nodded. "Mum and Dad were telling me about it a few weeks ago. She had one or two friends in her class, but she never wanted to have them over to the house. Her teachers were all trying to get her to be more interactive with classes too, but she always just stayed to herself."

"Hrm. We'll have to keep an eye on her at school then and nudge her along if we have to. Between the two of us and Ginny and Ron, we'll have a lot of eyes on her."

She nodded and smiled a bit at him and scowled at herself. "Thanks Harry. I shouldn't have bothered you with this on your birthday…"

Harry shook his head and looked over at her. "Stuff it Hermione. You know I'm here to help with anything, whenever. Besides, if things keep going the way we are we'll be family officially before long."

Hermione blushed a bit. "You could be right Harry…"

* * *

The lunch celebration that Mrs. Weasley had put together turned out to be more than Harry thought. More people had shown up to wish Harry a happy birthday, and it turned out Mr. Weasley and Charlie had to set up a third table out in the garden to accommodate everyone.

Percy made it back home a little after noon looking relieved to be out of his office. Bill and Fleur arrived just after noon, along with Andromeda Tonks and little Teddy. Harry saw Ginny make a beeline toward his godson almost immediately, and he smiled as he saw her cradle Teddy and walk around with him. Visions of a future with his love ran through his head for a few moments before he felt an enormous hand on his shoulder.

"Hagrid!" he exclaimed, turning to greet his oldest wizarding friend.

"'Arry! Good ter see yah. How have yeh been feelin'?"

"Better and better Hagrid, can't wait to get back to school and see it all fixed up."

"Aye, it's jus' about done too. They're finishing up getting some of the charms and spells put back on the ol' castle."

Just then, Mrs. Weasley called everyone to sit down as she and Fleur levitated platters of food onto the tables. Everyone tucked in, and the familiar sounds of an extended Weasley family meal could be heard for a long time.

Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself on the cake, having made a rather large golden-frosting Snitch with twitching wings on the side. Everyone applauded her, and more than one person mentioned her talent and a possible catering business now that all of her children were grown. She blushed and waved everyone off, telling them to be realistic.

Harry had a thought in his head at this and had to be nudged by Ginny when it was time to open his presents from everyone else. Percy gave him a book on advanced spells and counter-curses that was used during Auror training. Hagrid had whittled yet another wooden flute type instrument, though he said this one had been charmed to lull nearby people to sleep.

"I wonder what inspired that," Harry said with a grin, giving everyone who knew the story of his first year a laugh.

Andromeda Tonks' gift was a large box full of Sneakoscopes, Foe Glasses and other useful items. "They were Dora and Remus'," she said with a smile. "I'm sure they both would want you to have them Harry, and to use them when you become an Auror. Don't just leave them to collect dust, alright?"

Harry nodded and smiled a little. "I won't, Mrs. Tonks."

"Please Harry, call me Andie."

Bill and Fleur's present was the last, and Harry opened it to find a large bag of Honeydukes sweets and four pieces of parchment that read: _Good for one (1) excused missed Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment. Signed, Professor Bill Weasley, Head of Gryffindor House and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor._

Harry looked up and grinned, showing the notes to Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Soon the whole table was cheering and clapping Bill on the back.

"This is brilliant!" Ron and Harry said at the same time.

Bill was smiling up to his ears. "McGonagall asked me to take the positions a little after we left there in May, and I decided to take it of course. It was getting a bit boring at Gringott's, really. Doesn't mean that you lot can get away with not doing anything in class, mind you," he said as he tried to put on a serious face which didn't turn out that well, because everyone was laughing hard.

"Thank you all," Harry said when they had all calmed down. "This has probably been the best birthday I've had."

_And it's not over yet, love._ Ginny said in his mind with a smile towards him.

* * *

_Phew! Ideas for Harry's 18th birthday kept coming to mind as I was writing, so it'll have to have a part two. Don't worry - you wont have to wait long to see it._

_I hope everyone enjoyed it! As always, big thanks to my Beta readers for their help!_


	15. Harry's Birthday, Part Two

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her toys as my playthings. :P_

_Warning: M rated material in this chapter._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 15 - Harry's Birthday, Part Two**

The sun was getting low in the sky as the last of Harry's birthday lunch guests were leaving. Ginny came up to him as he was watching Hagrid fly off on his oversized motorcycle and wrapped her arms around him from the back. Harry smiled, noticing her usual smell of flowers as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"So Harry, having a good birthday so far?" she asked.

He nodded, enjoying the feeling of their closeness. "Like I said love, one of the best I've ever had. Though, I'm pretty sure there's going to be more wonderful memories of tonight, if I know you."

Harry could feel some of the excitement in her mind.

"But of course Harry. The night's just beginning," she said with a grin on her face.

"Alright then, _now _can you tell me what you have planned?"

Ginny unwrapped herself from him and took his hand, nearly pulling him towards the house. "First, we have to go change."

As they made their way up the stairs they bumped into Ron and Hermione, who looked like they were heading out as well. Hermione's excitement was plainly evident as she told them that Ron was taking her out to a muggle movie and some dinner. "It's going to be so much fun," she said as she looked back at her boyfriend. "He's even agreed not to ask too many questions about it," she managed to say through a giggle. Ron flushed a bit with that and Harry grinned as the two linked arms and made their way outside.

Once in Ginny's room, she looked at him with a smile. "We're going out on the town too love. I found a few fun places to go in Muggle London that are walking distance from Grimmauld Place. No one is going to know who we are or start to ask questions out there."

Harry grinned. "Good thinking Gin', just some time for both of us."

They both changed into some appropriate clothing, Harry wearing some dark jeans and one of his better sweaters. Ginny surprised him by pulling off the shirt she had been wearing that afternoon in front of him; she had never done that before. His eyes seemed to work on their own as they fell to her bra-covered chest. He figured he must have been staring pretty obviously, because after a moment she could be heard giggling.

"Do you like what you see Mr. Potter?"

Harry stammered a bit, then nodded. "Yes, yes I do." He was aware his voice sounded nervous but there was nothing he could do about that.

Ginny could only grin upon seeing the effect she had on him. "Good. Perhaps later you might see a little more," she hinted suggestively.

As she rummaged in her drawers Harry could only imagine what she meant; and he told himself inwardly to calm down and compose himself.

Within a few minutes Ginny was ready as well, wearing a dark blue ruffled shirt and a dark skirt that went down to her knees. She looked around for her handbag and when she found it on her dresser, she looked up at him with that brilliant smile of hers.

"Ready to go Harry?"

"You bet," he said, hoping that most of the eagerness he was feeling wasn't spilling over into his speech. The pair made their way downstairs to the fireplace, stopping to say goodbye to Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. She regarded the two of them for a moment. "Have fun in London you two," she said with a motherly smile. "If it gets too late or you get too tired, don't worry about making it back here, just stay at Grimmauld Place. Kreacher will let me know if you do."

Ginny had a little look of surprise on her face at that, but recovered quickly. "Sounds good Mum, we might be out late anyhow."

She practically pulled Harry in front of the fireplace in the living room, and as they each took some Floo powder, Harry motioned to her. "Ladies first." He watched as she stepped into the bright emerald flames, waiting a few moments before throwing his powder in and shouting "Grimmauld Place."

* * *

The two were out the front door and walking down the sidewalk before Ginny looked over to him with a smile that seemed to set her face aglow.

"I didn't think Mum would react like that," she said with a wondrous tone in her voice as she linked her arm through his. "I was going to make up an excuse for us to stay here overnight, but she practically gave us one."

Harry thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Who knows what she's thinking. I'd have expected her to give us a curfew..."

Ginny giggled. "The great Harry Potter, having a curfew? That's something to think about. Might make for a good rumor around school..." she said teasingly.

He groaned and nudged her playfully. "I was hoping for a quiet and peaceful year this time around Ginny, no rumors and no adventures."

She pressed in close to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Adventures, I think we can shy away from. The rumors though, I have a feeling we won't be able to do much about. You know how fast things spread there."

Harry smiled. "As long as they talk about fact and not rumors, I guess I can live with it."

The two walked on for a while longer, talking about a few little things until Ginny stopped in front of a little building with glowing neon signs in its windows. Once again Harry found himself being nearly dragged, and inside he looked around to find that he was in an arcade of sorts. The small establishment had quite a few games and machines crammed into it including games of chance, mini basketball and a wooden ski ball track.

Harry remembered having been at a place like this once, for one of Dudley's birthday parties that the Dursley's hadn't been able to find a sitter for. A smile crossed his face as he looked at Ginny.

She had a similar smile on, hers being a mix of happiness at her Harry's reaction and being around so many fascinating Muggle contraptions.

It was loud in the small space, so Harry spoke up directly in her mind.

_This was a great idea love._

_I was hoping you'd like it. It seems like someplace you can lose yourself in and just have fun._ She reached into her handbag and turned to a machine that dispensed coins for paper notes.

Harry could see that she had a bit of Muggle money with her, and smiled at that.

_Bill got some of my money exchanged at the bank for me,_ she said, and continued before Harry could get a word in. _I don't want to hear anything about paying for stuff tonight Harry. It's your birthday, and I'm going to treat you._ The look on her face told him that she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

The smile on his face turned into a grin. He loved that about Ginny, how fiery she could get about something usually accompanied by a wild look in her eyes.

They both had a grand time at the arcade, stopping at nearly every machine to see what it did. It turned out once Ginny had gotten the hang of the different controls she was pretty good at a few of the games. Harry was glad to see her enjoying herself as much as he was, maybe even a bit more since everything was brand-new to her.

After a particularly heated game of air hockey, which Ginny won by one point, the two decided to call it quits and walked outside into the cool night air.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I would have thought you were lying when you said you'd never played air hockey before..." Harry said as he pulled her close against him.

She giggled a bit and nudged him. "Once you get the hang of it it's easy enough, it's a bit like Quidditch really. Just have to wait for the right moment to score."

Harry hadn't thought about that. Ginny was an amazing Chaser, so the whole game must have been second nature to her. As he mulled that over in his mind, she pulled apart from him and took his hand. "Come on love, time for dinner."

They walked back towards Grimmauld Place but by another street, and soon the two of them were sitting in a booth at a small pizza place. The waitress left them a menu and some glasses of water, and as soon as she was out of earshot Ginny looked over to him with a sheepish grin.

"To tell you the truth Harry, I picked this restaurant a little selfishly. I've never had pizza before and I kept hearing Hermione go on and on about it, so I figured why not."

Harry grinned as well. "Never had pizza? Well, then you're in for a treat. You picked really well Gin', because I haven't had any in a long time either."

The two of them looked over the menu and agreed on a small pizza with pepperoni and green peppers on it. Ginny hadn't ever had pepperoni either, and he assured her that she would love it. It seemed the restaurant was having a slow night, so their pizza arrived much more speedily than Harry thought it would.

Even though he was hungry, Harry held off on biting into the slice he was holding to watch Ginny's reaction to the pizza. Her bright brown eyes were wide as she tasted all the combinations of flavors and he had to grin at that.

"My gods," she said slowly since she was still chewing. "Where has this been all my life?"

Harry chortled and bit into his own slice, chewing a few times before responding. "I told you you'd love it. Guess I'm going to have to find myself a new love now, since you're smitten."

Ginny's eyes went wide again and she squealed through a full mouth, kicking his leg playfully and glaring at him.

_You just wait, Mr. Potter,_ she said in his head. _I'll get you back for that._

Harry just continued to grin. _And how are you planning to do that, love?_

She set her nearly finished slice of pizza down on the tray and looked around quickly before looking straight back at him. Her mouth turned into a mischievous smirk as she undid the top button of her dressy shirt. The shirt had already afforded him a good view of her pale, freckled skin for most of the evening and now he could see a hint of cleavage.

Harry was sure he had been staring at her for a bit, and he knew that his mouth was slightly open. Ginny just smiled sweetly at him and started in on her food again.

_Note to self,_ he thought out loud so she could hear him. _Tease Ginny more often_.

_Prat!_ she said back through some mental giggles.

He grinned and resumed biting into his own slice. _I love you?_

_Better. I love you too, Harry._

* * *

A half hour or so later, the pair were nearing the front door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. They had decided to take a leisurely stroll back after dinner, though towards the end it had become anything but. Even wearing the light sweater she had pulled out from her handbag, Ginny was feeling cold. Harry had wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tight as they walked, and she was alternately sticking her hands into his pants pocket to keep them warm.

By the time Harry opened the door into the house, the two had become hot and bothered from all the prolonged contact. Kreacher appeared to close the door.

"Welcome back Master Harry, Mistress Ginny."

Harry just nodded to Kreacher, as he was being pulled up the stairs by an almost frantic Ginny. "Err, thanks Kreacher. We'll be upstairs for the night, would you let Mrs. Weasley know please?"

"Certainly young Master. Kreacher will only inform Mistress' mother that you are already asleep," the house-elf said with a smirking grin, and vanished.

Ginny giggled from the landing and waited for Harry to join her. They made their way into the room Harry had used on his previous stays and he found himself being pulled onto the bed.

He pretended to breathe heavily, even though he was grinning. "Careful Gin', I'm not a well man…"

She only smirked and started kissing his neck. They were tiny little kisses, but they were like bolts of lightning. In between those kisses, she responded in an almost purring voice. "Well… we'll just… have to figure out… how to make you… all better now won't we?" She reached down and grabbed a hold of his sweater, pulling at it as if she wanted it gone.

The tone of her voice alone excited him; it was like a rush of adrenaline. Harry helped her remove the sweater, and the shirt he had been wearing under it was pulled right off with it. He emitted a light moan as he felt her fingernails gliding across his chest. Every single touch from her was setting off intense heat and pleasure inside of him, and he could feel his manhood getting more and more stiff.

Somewhere in all of that Ginny must have pushed him backwards onto the bed, because he opened his eyes to see her leaning over him and smiling.

"It seems like someone wants to join the party," she said as she brought her hands down to his pants, massaging the evident bulge. As he groaned again, Ginny just leaned over his mouth and kissed him fiercely. "Since it's your birthday Mr. Potter, _I_ will be doing all the work tonight, understood? I don't want you to move a muscle."

Harry saw the wild look in her eyes, and behind that he saw pure want and love. He nodded his agreement, and that was all Ginny needed to unzip his jeans and tug them down a bit past his knees. His boxers were done away with just as quickly, and then he was covered by nothing. He watched as Ginny regarded him, apparently liking what she was seeing. A thought went through his head, and it seemed that she was having the same.

"One of us is a little over-dressed," Ginny said in that purring voice of hers, shifting so that she was sitting on her feet next to where he was laying. Slowly, she began to undo the buttons of her shirt, and eventually it fell away from her shoulders, sliding down her arms. With a grin, she reached behind her back and also undid the clasp of her bra, letting it fall forward away from her.

Harry was frozen in his spot, looking up at the beauty sitting next to him. With her red hair flowing down past her shoulder, it was as if he was seeing a picture of a goddess in a book. His breath caught in his throat a bit, and he blinked a few times.

_Ginny, are you sure..._

_Yes,_ she said interrupting him. _I want to do this Harry._

Her brilliant smile was all the proof he needed of her intentions. Feeling her hands on his chest again, Harry closed his eyes and surrendered himself to her whim. Within moments, he could feel her light touch on his most sensitive extremity, slowly massaging it. It had become rock hard when she had shed her top and the sensations she was causing him were beyond anything he had felt before.

Ginny had gone as quiet as Harry had, the smile on her face was the only sign of something other than complete concentration on the task she was about to perform. Slowly, she took his member in her hands and explored it, her fingers passing over every centimeter and her thumbs running over the very tip. She'd never done this before for anyone, but from the sounds her Harry was making she knew she was on the right path.

After some minutes of running her fingers up and down his member, she had decided to change tactics and shifted around again. Harry was about to protest about her stopping when he felt a totally new sensation. His eyes opened in surprise as he realized that Ginny had leaned down and was slowly licking his member with her tongue. A groan left his throat as he reached a hair down, letting his fingers play through her long red hair.

"Gin', that's… wow… fuck..."

She smiled back at him, loving the effect she had on him. A mischievous thought crossed her mind, and she blew air out of her mouth softly. The cool new breeze against his slightly wet member caused him to shiver and goosepimples popped up all over his skin. Knowing that he was overcome with many different sensations, she decided to help him out and finish what she started.

Ginny closed her lips around her lover's cock and began sucking him with a renewed passion and need. Her hands floated along his thighs, occasionally cupping his balls, which made him groan with pleasure. She kept the suction on him strong, her nostrils flaring as she breathed hard.

Almost unconsciously, Harry began to thrust up and down in rhythm with her bobbing, and she could hear his panting getting louder and louder. Her tongue kept flicking along the underside of his member and before she knew it, she could feel his whole body tighten.

"Ginny… I'm almost there…"

His words made her work even harder, and she only released her mouth from his member when she felt a bulge begin. She went back to using her hand as he came strongly, hissing her name loudly as his body wracked from orgasm. Ginny grinned as she watched him enjoy it, feeling his warm secretion on her hands. After a minute to let him calm down, she leaned over and kissed him on the lips, their tongues dancing for a while.

_Ginny, that was.. unbelievable,_ she could hear him say.

He could hear the giggle in response. _You're welcome birthday boy._

As he lay there recovering, Ginny took it upon herself to clean everything up quickly. She conjured a small cloth and a bowl of water and cleaned everything off, then slid his boxers back up and on to him. As she did this, she noticed that Harry had a sleepy smile on his face, and she couldn't help but smile too as she slid off her skirt and laid down next to him in nothing but her underwear.

_Gin'… I, I love you… _ he said faintly as if he were already asleep.

Leaning against him, she took off his glasses and set them on the bedside table before leaving a trail of kisses from his forehead down to his lips. She laid her head in the crook of his shoulder and wrapped an arm around him as his eyes got droopy and shut on their own.

She smiled and closed her eyes as well. _I love you too Harry. Sleep sweet love._

* * *

_If you like what you're reading, please let me know by favoriting, following and/or reviewing! I like to hear what you guys have to say, even if it's criticism. As always, big thanks to my Beta reader for their proofing and suggestions!_

_-Midnight_


	16. Symbols and Signs

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her toys as my playthings. :P_

_Warning: Minor Character Death._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 16 - Symbols and Signs **

It was a sunny day in Diagon Alley and many people were out doing their shopping. The portal between the Alley and the Leaky Cauldron had opened and closed many times already, yet it opened again as it always did to let Harry out onto the street.

Harry was alone today and as much as he enjoyed the company of everyone at the Burrow, it felt good to be alone for a little while, even if he was just running a few errands. This impromptu trip had started about an hour earlier at breakfast when Mrs. Weasley had mentioned that they were running low on a few ingredients for some potions she wanted to brew.

Seeing it as an opportunity to get away for a bit to pick out his gift for Ginny's birthday, he had volunteered to get the items, knowing that Ginny would be helping her mother nearly all day. _Potions, _he thought to himself with a smile, _the only chore Ginny actually enjoys helping her mother with._

Knowing that he had quite a few stops to make, Harry first stopped at the apothecary and quickly collected everything on the list he had been given. As he was paying for everything at the counter, he noticed a new measuring scale set being promoted on the shelf behind the witch at the register. He could see it was hand-made and that every detail on it had been paid attention to.

Knowing he was going to hear about this from Mrs. Weasley, he added it to his purchase and slid a few extra Sickles across the counter as he asked the witch to wrap it for him and deliver everything to George's store down the street. He was assured it would all be taken care of within the hour, and then he was off to his next stop; Gringotts.

About ten minutes later Harry was standing in the cart room in the bank's interior, waiting with Brodock the goblin for a cart to become available. The goblin still didn't seem to like Harry, even though it turned out he had been assigned as Harry's personal banker. The scowl on the goblin's face told Harry all he needed to know; he was still regarded as dangerous after his successful robbery months earlier. Harry kept his interest on the large number 7 denoting the date that was changing colors on the clock in the room.

The trip down to his family's vault was quiet except for the screeching of the cart against the track, and before Harry knew it they were there. He was surprised to see he recognized the area; his new vault was just a few away from the Lestrange vault he had helped infiltrate.

Brodock opened the vault for him, and stepped aside to wait for Harry to finish his business. Harry, on the other hand, was stunned by everything he saw. There were mountains of golden Galleons stacked along one wall, and the rest of the vault was filled with various chests and furniture.

He walked in slowly, his eyes taking everything in. His mind went slightly overboard looking at things and wondering if they had been his parent's, or from his father's family. After a few minutes of this he shook his head and snapped out of his reverie, reminding himself what he had come here for, his father's pocket watch.

Harry was able to find it right where the vault's written inventory said it would be, in a jewelry box near the entrance. He picked it up gently and looked it over. It wasn't ticking anymore, but he figured that would be easy enough to fix. It was very ornate and seemed to be made out of pure gold, but surprisingly it wasn't very heavy.

As he tucked it into his pocket, he noticed a side compartment in the box that was lined in red velvet. His throat caught a little as he slid the cover away and discovered two wedding rings and an engagement ring laying together. With a trembling hand, he carefully picked the rings up and looked at them in the light. They were all very simple, but in that simplicity was their beauty. The engagement ring his father had used had a nice sized diamond set in, and the wedding rings had both been engraved on the insides.

_James &amp; Lily Potter, forever together._

Feeling his eyes mist up a little, Harry blinked a few times as he returned the wedding rings to their spot. To his surprise, he held onto the engagement ring for a while longer until an idea crossed his mind. He slid the ring onto the chain of the pocket watch and then tapped it with his wand, muttering a few spells. The ring vanished for a moment and then reappeared, though it appeared only partly there, like one of the many ghosts at Hogwarts.

With a smile, he tucked the ring and pocket watch into his pocket. He knew he wasn't ready to propose to Ginny just yet, but with them returning to school in a few weeks he didn't want to leave the ring he wanted to propose with hundreds of miles away in case the perfect moment arose. He would carry it with him wherever he went with his father's heirloom, and no one would be able to see it there.

Harry was about to leave the vault and get ready for the ride up to the surface when he saw the half finished painting that he had seen in the vault catalog. It was right next to the entrance, as if it had been one of the last things his parent's had left here. The painting was stationary, showing a light blue wall with white trim and the top of a red velvet couch. Everything below that seemed to be unfinished.

The subject of the painting seemed strangely familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. Knowing that he'd have more time to look into the painting after the upcoming school year, he shrugged and walked out of the vault and to the waiting cart, taking a few stacks of Galleons with him.

Back on the surface, he turned to Brodock. "Ermm, this is kind of a silly question but would you happen to know who's in charge of the leasing and rentals of the stores in the Alley?"

The goblin regarded him for a moment. "Thinking of opening a store young sir? A wise investment if I do say so myself…"

Harry shook his head. "Not for me, just thinking about a gift for someone else."

"Very well. You'd want to speak to the leasing office, next to the Daily Prophet headquarters."

Nodding his thanks, Harry stashed his coin bag into an inner pocket of his robes and set off down the street. Not wanting to attract any attention, he pulled his wand out again and tapped himself a few times, changing a few of his facial features including his scar and nose. That done, he stepped into the office and had a quick meeting with one of the realtors.

His last stop was to a jewelry shop he had eyed the last time he and Ginny had been here just a week before, Yoring and Gorishen's. Stepping into the store, he felt immediately out of place. Everything looked so antique and expensive, so he was careful not to bump anything as he made his way to the counter where the store's proprietor smiled at him.

"Mr. Harry Potter, I presume. It's good to finally meet you."

"Likewise, Mr..?"

"Yoring, sir. I assume you aren't here just to browse my wares?"

Harry shook his head and gulped a bit. "Ermm, no. I ah, was looking for a gift for a very special friend of mine."

The old wizard's face broke into a grin. "I see. More than just a friend is my guess."

Harry could only nod.

"Any idea as to what you want to give the young lady?" Seeing the blank look on the younger wizard's face, he chuckled and motioned Harry towards a glass display case. "I see you haven't a clue. If this is the first special gift you are purchasing for your friend I would suggest something that makes a statement about who she is, or what she means to you."

Harry nodded and looked into the case, seeing quite a few different necklaces, earrings and bracelets. One particular bracelet with a charm hanging off of it caught his eye.

The old man must have had a sixth sense for what his customers were looking at, because he removed it from the case before Harry had a chance to ask.

"This is a simple golden charm bracelet, Mr. Potter. Very popular with young ladies at the moment. The bracelet starts off simple, but as more charms are added to it, it becomes a statement about the lady herself and what she holds dear. We have a wide variety of charms available for purchase as well, to start the bracelet off."

Harry smiled and looked up at Mr. Yoring. "That seems perfect."

The two spent the next twenty minutes or so picking out a few charms to add to his purchase, and as he walked out of the shop he breathed a large sigh of relief. The large burden of picking out the perfect gift for his Ginny was finally off his shoulders.

With his errands done, Harry quickly made his way to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes where he was greeted warmly by Angelina.

"Harry! Good to see you. No Ginny today?"

"Not today Angelina, I was just doing a few errands and picking up her birthday gift," he said with a mischievous grin.

The look on Angelina's face plainly told him that she wanted to see, and so he carefully took that box of a picket in his robes and opened it for her. She smiled wide and looked up at Harry.

"It's perfect Harry, she'll love it. All the charms you picked are her in a nutshell too."

"Gossiping on the job?"

Harry smirked as he looked up at George, who had poked his head out of the back room again. "Stuff it George," he said. "Angelina can have a break now and then can't she?"

He could hear the girl giggle as George scowled. "I have a reputation to keep! Can't have my employees thinking I'm nice."

"A bit too late for that George," Angelina said with a small smirk on her face. George reacted with his own face, but Harry could swear he saw a bit of a blush there.

"Anyways," Harry said. "I just came to pick up your mother's shopping I had delivered here, and I wanted to ask your opinion on something, both of you that is."

"What's going on, adoptive brother of mine?" George asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Well, I noticed that Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor hadn't reopened yet and I inquired at the leasing office about the space. It looks as if the Fortescue family doesn't want the space anymore, and I had an idea."

Looking at the two of them, he continued slowly. "I know people were half-joking on my birthday about your mother opening a store, but I think it's a brilliant idea. Her cakes and pastries are superb, and it would give her something to do other than sit around the Burrow all day long. With her treats and the usual ice cream, she would do really well."

George looked thoughtful for a while, then a grin spread across his face. "You have a good idea there Harry."

Angelina nodded. "It _would_ be brilliant, to be honest. The Alley is lacking a place to relax and have a bite to eat right now.

Harry finally relaxed and smiled. It was good to hear the idea he had been thinking about for a few days wasn't just a fantasy. "I know it's going to take a bit to convince Mum, but I think it can be done," he said. "I'll even foot the rent until the shop gets off it's feet."

George grimaced. "Mum won't like that little detail, but I suppose we can work around it. You really want to do this Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I do. Your family's given me so much and I want to give back. I have a pile of gold left to me by my parents and I want to use it for good things."

"Well brother, like Angelina said, it's a brilliant idea. Let's get some heads together at home and figure out a way to ask her."

Harry was about to nod when he heard a voice in his head.

_What are you so giddy about love?_

He smiled and soul-spoke back to Ginny. _I was just talking to George about an idea I had, we'll tell everyone after dinner when he's home. Well, not everyone. I didn't think to test out our ability after I got here, seems like it works just the same. You can even feel what I'm feeling all the way out here._

_Sure looks that way Harry, though I think it's taking a little more effort than usual to send my thoughts to you. What's the idea?_

_I'll tell you when I get back love. Angelina and George are starting to look at me strangely._

_Why.. oh! Sorry, I broke in on a conversation didn't I?_

_It's ok Gin', we were about done. I'll see you in a few minutes._

_Can't wait, Harry._

"You alright Harry?" Angelina asked, a strange look on her face.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry. Was just thinking about something and lost myself."

George smirked. "Wouldn't happen to be remembering your birthday night would you?"

Harry looked at his older 'brother'. "What?"

"Don't be coy with me Harry. Just about everyone knows you and Ginny didn't come home last week. Kreacher told Mum you were both 'tired' and spending the night at Grimmauld Place."

Angelina giggled at this information and looked at Harry, who just smiled.

"Yeah, we did. If you two ever want to spend a night there, away from the apartment upstairs just let me know." The smirk on his face and his straight tone was enough to make the both of them stop their giggling and snickering and look at each other.

Harry chortled as he picked up his packages and bags for the trip back to the Burrow. "You two have no one fooled, trust me."

George was about to recover with a witty comment when all three of them felt a quick vibration under their feet which made some of the small items fall off their shelves, followed by a very loud explosion.

People outside the store could be heard screaming and running up the Alley, and in a flash the three of them were looking out the window.

"What the hell," Angelina was asking, looking at people running towards the Leaky Cauldron.

They could see a fire in the distance, and Harry could tell it was coming from Knockturn Alley. He took a look out a window with a better view and saw the smoke billowing upwards.

All of a sudden he saw something and tensed up, George and Angelina doing the same a split second later. George immediately locked the store's door and started muttering incantations and charms.

_Harry, what's going on?_ He could hear the nervousness in her voice.

_We're fine Ginny, but you need to call for Kreacher and have him tell your father and Kingsley that they need to get here immediately. Something exploded in Knockturn Alley and there's something in the sky. They should bring as much help as they can. _

_What… in the sky?_

_It's the Dark Mark, Ginny._

* * *

A few hours later, a crowd of nervous Weasleys, plus Hermione, Harry and Angelina were sitting around the kitchen table talking quietly as Mrs. Weasley was preparing dinner. They were all anxious for Arthur and Percy to come home and give them news.

George, Angelina and Harry had used the Floo Network to get back to the Burrow within minutes of Ginny getting the word out through Kreacher. They had described everything they saw, but of course everyone was on pins and needles for more information. Halfway through the afternoon Bill and Fleur arrived as well, having heard the news and wanting to know more.

Most everyone was stunned to hear about the Dark Mark being used, though the ideas that floated around the table made sense. They all knew that there were still some Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters out there and on the loose, wanting to cause trouble and get back at people.

It was very late and hours after dinner when a very tired Mr. Weasley and Percy Apparated at the back door of the Burrow. They were immediately barraged with questions, which only stopped when Mrs. Weasley shouted for silence, telling everyone to wait until the two had eaten and told their story.

Apparently, the explosion had come from Borgin and Burke's, a store which Harry was all too familiar with. From what the investigation had turned out so far, the explosion had come from something in the store, and had brought the whole building down. Arthur explained that the store had been under surveillance on and off for a few weeks now due to some allegations that the store owner was in league with some of the at-large Death Eaters.

"Don't tell anyone else this just yet," Percy said after taking a large gulp of pumpkin juice, "but Mr. Borgin must have had a serious falling out with one of his contacts. We found his body in the rubble. He was actually in the process of informing on them to the Ministry in order to save his own hide, but somehow they found out."

"And someone wanted to make sure he stayed silent," Harry said darkly.

Everyone nodded, and the mood for the rest of the night was somber.

* * *

_Looks like peace in the wizarding world may be short-lived… what does this mean for everyone?_

_Next time: The four friends learn a few things about the upcoming school year, and the two young couples spend some quality time together…_

_As always, Favorite/Follow/Review if you like what you've read, or if you want to trash me publicly. I can take it, I promise! Big thanks as usual to my Beta readers for their help!_

_-Midnight_


	17. Responsibilities

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her toys as my playthings. :P_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 17 - Responsibilities **

The morning after the trouble in Diagon and Knockturn Alley, a very groggy Harry was being woken up by his lover, who was planting kisses all over his face. He groaned playfully and buried his face in the pillow.

_Five more minutes love? _he asked in a sleepy tone.

He could hear her giggle as she continued her kissing on his bare shoulders. _It's time to get up Harry. I have a feeling we're going to have an interesting day._

_Can't we just stay in bed all day long?_

_Mmm, that does sound pretty inviting but I'm sure my Mum would have something to say about that._

Almost as if on cue, they heard a knock at Ginny's door. "Ginny, Harry, get dressed and come have breakfast. We're going to have company in a few minutes." With that, Mrs. Weasley was heard heading further upstairs.

Ginny pulled away from Harry and leaned against the wall with a sigh. "She sure does know how to ruin a moment."

Harry had a smirk on his face as he sat up in the bed, reaching over for his glasses. "Well, at least she's not going on about the bed-sharing that's been going on here…"

"Fair point. I'm still surprised she hasn't said much about it, or that you haven't been turned into a toad so many times your skin is staying green."

He reached over and starting tickling Ginny's foot, which caused her to shriek and giggle insanely. She finally fell against his frame and he pulled her into his arms, lifting her chin up to his with his hand and kissing her warmly.

When they broke apart they both had big smiles on. "That was an amazing way to wake up by the way Gin'," he said as he swung his feet off the bed and started looking around for something to wear.

"Mmm, I thought you'd appreciate it," Ginny said as she walked into her adjoining bathroom to get ready. "Who do you think's coming over?" she called out over the sound of the running faucet.

Harry shrugged even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Not sure, but it's probably not Bill and Fleur, your Mum seemed too excited for it to be them."

Ginny could only nod and make an affirmative sounding grunt since she had started brushing her teeth. Harry pulled on a clean shirt and padded over to the doorway of the bathroom and leaned against it, admiring Ginny's reflection in the small mirror. She was gorgeous even though she had just gotten out of bed, was still in her pajamas and her hair was frizzy and messed up.

She caught his eye in the mirror after rinsing out her mouth and smiled somewhat sheepishly. "What are you staring at Mr. Potter?"

"You," he said simply. "You're beautiful."

Her head was shaking as she pushed him back playfully into the room and started changing into shorts and a t-shirt. "You are incorrigible, Harry." She didn't bother going back into the bathroom to change, Harry had seen almost every bit of her body already. Ever since his birthday evening, she had taken to changing in front of him, but with her back turned. She knew he liked looking at her, but he was still a gentleman when it happened and focused on other things instead of staring at her like a young schoolboy.

"I only speak the truth, love."

A smirk crossed her face as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and checked herself in the dresser mirror.

"Methinks you are biased."

Harry walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to the back of her head. "Even if it's biased, it's still true." He saw the smile on her face and dropped his arms, taking her hand in his. "Come on, let's go see what's going on."

The two met Ron and Hermione on the stairs, and together the four of them walked down to the main floor. A loud noise from the living room got their attention before they could sit at the kitchen table, and within moments the emerald flames of the Floo Network spat two individuals out.

Mrs. Weasley nearly bowled Ron over as she rushed into the room to welcome Professor McGonagall and Minister Shacklebolt. Harry and Ginny gave each other a look as the new arrivals were ushered into the kitchen and followed everyone in.

_Reckon this is about yesterday?_ Ginny asked him.

_Probably, love. I'm willing to bet they've been talking about security for school._

"Thank you Molly," McGonagall started out, taking hold of the mugs of tea Mrs. Weasley had just set down in front of them. Kingsley just nodded his thanks, looking as if he could have used a few more hours of sleep. As Harry took a seat across from Kingsley the older wizard gave Harry a wink and a nod, and Harry smiled. Minerva looked across the table and cleared her throat.

"I hope you all have been having a good summer thus far," she said in her usual no-nonsense voice. "I heard you were in Diagon Alley when the explosion happened, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded. "Things do seem to happen when I'm around."

Smirks appeared on everyone's faces and Kingsley chuckled a bit. "That they do. I'm glad you got out of there quickly. Luckily, no one but the store owner was injured."

McGonagall nodded. "The Minister and I were just having a conversation about increased security for the school this coming year. There have been plans being made all summer long but yesterday's events call for even more attention to the safety of the students."

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all nodded their agreement. Kingsley continued on. "We will need your help in patrolling the Hogwarts Express during its trip on September the first. There will be Aurors on the platform before it leaves for security, but only two on the train during the trip north. We don't want to cause a panic with the children, so these two Aurors will remain under Disillusionment Charms the whole time. If anything happens, you four will be called upon to help."

Mrs. Weasley looked as if she wanted to say something about that, but then she stopped and thought better of it as she saw the determined looks on her children's faces.

Professor McGonagall picked up the conversation. "As you know, traditionally the Head Boy and Girl join teachers on a rotating schedule of hallway patrols after curfew each night, and also during Hogsmeade visits. We will be asking for your help with this as well Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley. We will have Aurors stationed at the school throughout the year for support," she said as she looked at Kingsley.

The dark-skinned man nodded. "We plan to have half a dozen Aurors and support crew on the grounds or in Hogsmeade at all times." His normal smile then turned serious as he regarded the four sitting across from him. "Now, we're not hearing any chatter about a possible attack at the school but we must be prepared nonetheless. The Headmistress and I have been discussing what I'm about to tell you for a few weeks now, and we believe we can trust you lot."

"Because of recent events, I am hereby authorizing you four to use whichever hexes, spells and charms you deem necessary to protect yourselves and your fellow students. _Any_ spell," he said as he looked at them.

He produced a piece of paper from his robes and slid it across the table to the four of them. "This is a special Portkey spell that you are also authorized to use. It has been designed to work even inside school grounds, and should get you past any anti-traveling spells as well. In the event that something happens at school this year, any of you can use it to create a Portkey to send large numbers of students to safety. Simply touch your wands to any object, say the incantation and concentrate hard on a location you know to be safe."

All four friends looked to the paper, then to each other and Kingsley. Ron's mouth hung open a tad as if he was flabbergasted.

"I know this is a bit to take in," McGonagall said softly. "But as Kingsley said, these are all precautions we feel need to be taken. I've also added all of you to the various security spells and charms around the castle, which I will go over with the lot of you when you arrive."

She paused a bit to let this all sink in. "The Minister and I also insist that you keep all of this a secret from everyone but your family here. We would rather not have it known that we are entrusting the safety of students to students themselves, even if we implicitly believe and trust in you lot. It would just be better overall for the school's public image and for your own safety.

Harry nodded and spoke up. "Understood Professor. I think we're all hoping for a quiet and normal last year at school." Everyone nodded and murmured their agreement.

McGonagall smiled. "I'm glad to hear it Mr. Potter, but I am hoping that you will agree to make it a bit more interesting for yourselves."

They all raised an eyebrow at that and even Mrs. Weasley stopped stirring her tea. McGonagall chuckled. "With the large shake-up in our teaching staff after this past year, I'm finding that we are a bit understaffed for a few of our classes. As you know by now Bill will be taking over the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but with my new duties as Headmistress I have also asked him and our new Muggle Studies teacher to cover a few of my Transfiguration lessons."

"I certainly do not wish to overload him during his first year, and so I would like to offer the lot of you roles as Teacher Assistants. Harry and Ron, Bill has asked for the three of you to take charge of teaching his first year Defense Against the Dark Arts students. Hermione, Professor Smithley would be grateful for your assistance with her third year Muggle Studies students. Ginny, Madame Pomfrey has expressed her interest in your good grades and abilities in Potions, Charms and Herbology. She is looking for an Assistant Healer to work with her this year and help conduct a few First Aid classes to interested students."

Every eye in the room was staring at McGonagall, except for Kingsley who was trying to stifle a chuckle. Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak up.

"That's… a real honor Minerva. There's no doubt that they are all capable of teaching, especially with how they ran the DA the last few years. Will they have the time to do it all though, it being N.E.W.T. year?"

Mrs. Weasley's question had them all nodding and looking to McGonagall for the answer. The older witch chuckled. "Minister Shacklebolt and I have been discussing that. We both feel that all of you have shown remarkable knowledge and practice in not only Defense Against the Dark Arts, but other classes as well. If you choose to accept the Teacher's Assistant positions, you will all be excused from taking History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes this year. You will still need to attend your other core and elective classes, but each professor has been told that you may be excused from their classes and assignments if they believe you are ready. At the end of the year when your classmates take their N.E.W.T.s, the examiners will administer a different condensed version of the exams to you."

Kingsley continued the explanation. "The tests you will receive are the ones that are given to those who apply for positions at the Ministry, but haven't had the opportunity to study at Hogwarts, or come from other countries and schools. You will still receive N.E.W.T scores based on your performance. Harry and Ron, I know that both of you wish to become Aurors, and that you Miss Granger have been thinking about a job inside the Ministry. Needless to say, if you all do well this year I will be offering each of you positions. That includes you Ginny," he said with a smile.

All four friends were wishing the bench they were sitting on had backings so they could sit back and think. Slowly, they all looked at each other.

"Take a few moments and talk about it," Kingsley said. "I do need to get back to the Ministry but Professor McGonagall will let me know of your decisions. I hope you all have a wonderful day…"

With that he stood, and Mrs. Weasley accompanied him to the fireplace while McGonagall excused herself to look out the windows.

"Wow," Ron said quietly.

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "That's about all I can think of…"

Hermione looked at the rest of them. "Well if we're not going to have to sit some classes and have less assignments, I think I want to do it."

Ron looked at Hermione with mock shock on his face. "You want _less_ homework Hermione?"

He got a playful swat on the arm in response. "More time to spend with you Ronald."

Ginny giggled. "You're right Hermione. We won't have as much work to do now like we thought we would, and even with Quidditch practices and the extra classes that you have and we don't, we'd still end up with time to ourselves."

A smile came across Harry's face. "Yeah, seems like our last year isn't going to be normal after all. What do you think mate?" he asked, looking to Ron.

Ron nodded. "I guess it would be fun to do, and if it gets us jobs as Aurors then I'm for it."

"All right then," Harry said, getting up to tell McGonagall their decision.

* * *

A few hours later and with lunch settling in their stomachs, Hermione sent Ron off to work at George's shop with a kiss and joined Harry and Ginny on the back porch. Harry had told Ron quietly before he left to talk with George about the idea he had had the previous day, and now Hermione was intrigued as well.

Since he hadn't had a chance to tell Ginny yet either, the three of them took a walk into the woods and Harry laid out his idea to buy the closed up ice cream shop for Mrs. Weasley if she wanted it. When he was finished talking Hermione was jumping with excitement and Ginny was hugging Harry from the side, just as tightly as her mother did.

"Harry, that's just brilliant. You know you don't have to do that though, I don't know how we're ever going to be able to convince Mum…" Ginny said quietly.

"I want to do it Gin'. Your family has always done something for me and I just want to give back. George said yesterday he was going to bring it up with Bill, Charlie and Percy to get any ideas from them. Then we can get Dad involved, I'm sure he'll have a few thoughts."

He smiled then. "Either way, Mum will have some time to think about it." Reaching into his pocket, he showed them two cruise tickets. "Once we're back at school we're sending your parents on a vacation to themselves. I sent Kingsley an owl yesterday to see about getting your Dad the time off."

Ginny was speechless and looked over at Harry as Hermione took the tickets and looked them over. "A European cruise trip, they'll love it Harry. My parents took one like it before and they still talk about it."

_Harry,_ he heard in his mind quietly. _You really didn't have to do that you know. Both of them are going to have Kneazles when they find out. _

She was looking at him intently and he just smiled. _I'll deal with the repercussions if I have to love, but they've done so much and been through a lot. They deserve it._

They must have been staring at each other for a bit, because Hermione looked at the both of them.

"What's going on?" she asked them with a frown on her face. "That's like the fifth time this week I've noticed you two just looking at each other like you're about to jump each other's bones."

They both blushed and looked at her. "I've had a feeling you two are keeping something to yourselves," she stated, putting her hands on her hips.

_Should we tell her?_ Harry asked without looking at Ginny.

_Might as well love, we were going to tell her and Ron anyway._

_Yes, though I was hoping to keep it our secret for a bit longer._

Ginny just looked at Harry with a smile before turning back to Hermione. "Ermm, Hermione there was something we haven't told you that we've discovered about our situation. The night you came back, we started talking to each other."

Hermione looked back and forth between the two of them. "What about?"

Harry grinned. "It's not what about, but how. We can talk telepathically."

Their friend gasped softly. "Telepathically? As in, in each other's minds?"

"Yes," Harry and Ginny said at the same time, before they grinned and looked at each other.

"You're the first person we've told," Ginny said. "My parents, the Healer, not even Dumbledore knows yet."

Hermione smiled. "Well, I'm glad you guys told me first, but why keep it a secret? They would want to know."

Harry nodded. "Eventually we'll tell everyone, but we wanted to have something private between us for a while. Besides, I've spent enough time at St. Mungo's for my liking."

Hermione nodded. "I see your point. Alright, I won't tell a soul," she said with a giggle realizing her pun. "What about Ron?"

Ginny was grinning. "We'll tell him tonight, but we should have some fun with it. Prank him as good as the twins would."

Harry laughed as he saw a devious grin on both of the girls faces. "Ron isn't going to know what hit him, will he?"

* * *

_Poor Ron, he really isn't going to know hit him, because even I don't know how to break it to him yet. That may be in the next chapter, or not at all :P_

_If you like what you've read, please Favorite, Review and/or Follow. As always, big thanks to my Beta readers for their help!_

_-Midnight_


	18. Worries and Memories

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her toys as my playthings. :P_

_Warning: Just a tiny tad of disturbing images near the end of the chapter, you'll see where._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 18 - Worries and Memories**

Ron sat back with a full stomach and sighed contently. "That was amazingly good, never had Chinese food before…"

Isla giggled out loud as Hermione grinned and shook her head. "You know I've known you for seven years Ron, and it still surprises me how much you love your food."

He scowled over at the two of them. "I _appreciate_ certain foods is all. Besides, isn't it a sign of respect to the chef to finish everything?"

Hermione joined in with Isla's giggles as she stood and started to clean up the takeout dinner boxes. She and Ron had spent the day with her new adoptive sister while Mr. and Mrs. Granger were at work and having a night to themselves. Hermione had worried that Isla would take offense to needing a babysitter at her age, but the girl seemed to have had a good time.

* * *

Since they had done it so many times, Hermione and Ron had taken Isla shopping in Diagon Alley for all her school supplies. Hermione still had all of her books from first year, but they still spent quite a bit of time in Flourish and Blotts. It looked as if Isla's eyes were going to pop out of her face as she looked around, and Hermione couldn't help but grin as she bought another copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ to give to Isla.

Ron went to pick up the potion kits that they all needed while the sisters got fitted for new school robes, and they all met up at Ollivander's for Isla's wand. The younger Granger was pretty intimidated as she looked around the dark shop, filled to the brim with boxes of wands. The appearance of Mr. Ollivander himself at her side spooked her, but she got over it and started to smile as the older wizard gave both Hermione and Ron hugs and asked them how they had been doing.

As the enchanted tape flitted around Isla taking it's measurements and Mr. Ollivander roamed the shelves looking for prospective wands, Hermione and Ron quickly recounted the tale of them and Harry finding Mr. Ollivander in the dungeon at Malfoy Manor and their time at Shell Cottage. Within a few minutes, Isla was handed a wand to try.

She took hold of the instrument by its handle and immediately felt a warm glow. At everyone's urging, she waved it around feeling a bit silly. That feeling turned into amazement as she saw gold sparks shooting out of the wand's tip, followed by a pink puff of smoke.

Mr. Ollivander was clapping enthusiastically. "Ah, very good Miss Granger. Nine and a half inches, made of fir wood and a dragon heartstring core. One of the best wands with which to do Transfiguration that one is, I do believe that Professor McGonagall has a very similar wand. It's not very often that a wand and it's owner are matched on the first try. I sense good things for your future young Isla."

Isla beamed and looked at Hermione with a giant grin on her face. They paid for her wand and continued with their shopping.

* * *

Isla was still excited about her shopping experience after dinner was done; she had gone through and looked at everything they had bought at least twice. Her favorite item out of everything was the copy of _Hogwarts, A History_, and she curled up in a corner of the living room couch reading it while Hermione and Ron were relaxing on the other couch watching the television.

Ron had found a football game to watch, and while he thought it wasn't as exciting as Quidditch he could see why his friend Dean liked the sport so much. Hermione was explaining to Ron what the cell phone he had seen in a commercial was when Isla set her book down and looked at the both of them.

"The ceiling in the Great Hall shows you the outside? Wicked!"

Ron grinned widely and looked over to Hermione at that. "The Granger tradition continues!"

Hermione grabbed the throw pillow that was next to her and playfully smacked Ron a couple times as she goggled. Isla looked at the two of them with confusion on her face, which caused Ron to laugh as well.

"Your sister was quite the bookworm at school, still is really. It's just funny that you two share the same love for books and reading." He just grinned at Hermione's scowl. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's read nearly all the books in the library at Hogwarts."

Isla's eyes looked as if they were sparkling. "I love libraries… how big is the one there?"

Hermione just grinned. "Big. Professor Dumbledore once told us that he hadn't been able to read everything in it yet, and he'd been there for ages. I'm sure you'll like it little one, but there's many other things you can do after your homework's done. Flying lessons, chess, gobstones, there's a bunch of clubs you can join too."

Isla just shrugged a bit and turned back to her new book. "I don't know about that, I'm happy to just study and keep reading things."

The little Granger missed the look that Ron and Hermione gave each other. Ron knew that Hermione was worried about her sister's shyness and lack of friends and how she would do once they all got to school. He took Hermione's hand and smiled at her warmly and she did smile back, though it seemed to be a sad one.

By the time the game on the television had ended Isla had fallen asleep on the couch, having finally expended all that excited energy. Both Hermione and Ron looked over at her with smiles, and got up together to help her to bed. Hermione gently woke her so she could walk to her bedroom, but Ron ended up carrying her most of the way after she nearly tripped going up the stairs.

Hermione helped the half-asleep girl into some pajamas and tucked her in before she and Ron made their way back downstairs to snuggle on the couch.

"Kids are great," Ron said quietly as he pulled her closer to himself.

Hermione nodded. "I always wanted a younger sibling to take care of. I just wish I could've known her when she was younger too, I adore little ones." She felt Ron press a kiss to the side of her head.

"I was watching you with her today, you're a natural 'Mione. There are some kids in the future that are going to have an excellent mother."

A small, sad-looking smile appeared on her face. "You aren't so bad yourself Ron." She meant what she was saying, but the thoughts in her head that had been festering all day suddenly seem to well up.

"I'm just really worried about her Ron, my parents too. I know she looks excited and all, but deep down I think she's extremely scared and I don't know what being around three and a half hundred people and not being able to go home each day will do to her."

Her speech started to speed up. "I know that I'll be there to help her, but I'm afraid I'm going to miss something when she really needs me because of our own classes. We're going to be teaching too, and patrolling at night and between lessons. What if I don't have enough time to be there for her? I don't want to miss any time with you e.. either Ron…"

Hermione could feel her heart racing and her head spinning, and slowly her head seemed to fall forward on it's own.

Ron had been getting worried about her more as each second passed in her nervous outburst, and he felt the hand he was holding go cold. He was about to say something when he saw her getting dizzy and he grabbed her shoulders to catch her from falling forward off the couch.

"Hermione?" he asked in a worried tone, leaning her back so that she was resting against the couch. She was taking very quick and shallow breaths but she was still awake and looking around, trying to talk. He was scared out of his wits seeing her like this but he knew he couldn't freak out.

It was clear she had worked herself into a panic attack, and so he took both of her hands and looked directly into her eyes.

"Hermione, love, listen to me okay? Everything is just fine. Nothing bad is going to happen. Focus on me and try to take deeper breaths for me alright?"

She nodded quickly and squeezed his hands hard, willing herself to take longer breaths.

"Good, that's really good 'Mione… just keep relaxing. Close your eyes and keep breathing deep. Think to yourself, 'I'm going to be okay.'"

Ron could feel himself relax as she did, continuing to hold her hands and speaking words of encouragement. When he was finally convinced that she had settled down he gently pulled her into himself for a hug, and he could feel her relax against him as if she was made of gelatin. Hermione began to cry softly into his chest causing a large wet stain on his shirt but he didn't feel or notice it as he ran his hand up and down her back soothingly.

After a while, Hermione sniffled a few times and lifted her head a bit to look at him. Her eyes were red and puffy and what little makeup she had used earlier that day was slightly smeared, but Ron still smiled warmly at her. She was beautiful.

"Feeling better love?"

She nodded slowly before adjusting herself to lean against the back of the couch, laying her head on his shoulder. "I.. I'm sorry Ron… I don't know what came over me," she said with a choked up voice.

He wrapped an arm around her protectively and took her hands in his free one. "It was a small panic attack, but you seem to be fine now. Had me worried there for a bit."

"How… how could you tell?"

Ron smiled a bit. "Well, don't go telling him that I told you, but Charlie used to get them pretty bad. I used to watch Bill and my parents help him at home, so I knew what to do here. Have you ever had them before?"

She shook her head, then stopped for a moment. "Not until after we were at Malfoy Manor. I think maybe I had one right when we arrived at Shell Cottage, but Fleur was right there and I think she gave me some Calming Draught because I was so freaked out that night."

He nodded thoughtfully, his mind thinking of that night as well. _If anything could start panic attacks, _he thought to himself, _what happened to her that night would do it._ He kissed her forehead gently before continuing.

"'Mione, what you went through that night was horrible. I'm no expert but I think the memories from that are mixing with your worries about Isla and about school."

She looked up at him with a sad face that he could feel in his heart. "They're real feelings, I know, but you can't let them take you so deep again. 'Mione we've been through hell and back. Whatever happens, we're going to be able to face it. We'll figure out how to help Isla together, and we'll find time to spend together at school, just me and you. You don't have to do anything by yourself anymore. Except maybe Arithmancy," he said as a small joke.

The diversion worked and she chuckled softly. "Thank you."

Ron just smiled and squeezed her hands. "I mean it 'Mione, you can tell me anything and we'll work it out."

She cleared her throat a bit and then yawned. "I know I was a bit fuzzy there for a bit, but did you say _Charlie_ got panic attacks? Charlie who used to work with dragons?"

He chortled. "Yeah, he did. Luckily he got it all worked out of his system before he got onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team and then left school. He used to have pretty bad ones before matches."

Hermione smiled as she idly played with his hand, and frowned as she looked down at it. She could see scratches and marks on his palm. "Oh no..." she mumbled. "Did I do that? I'm so sorry Ron…"

He picked up his hand and looked at it. "Huh. I didn't even feel that, of course my mind was on other things. Don't worry about it love."

She brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed his palm a few times before holding it against her chest. "Still, I feel bad about it. I'll clear those up for you right now."

Ron stopped her from getting up. "Not tonight you won't," he said as he watched her yawn. "You're not going to be able to stay up for much longer, and you need to relax. We're not going anywhere."

Carefully, he started to lay down on the couch and brought her with him. Grabbing his wand out of his pocket, he tapped the couch twice and it stretched a bit until they were both comfortable.

Hermione smiled as she curled up against his chest and breathed in deeply. His scent always seemed to calm her down as they fell asleep together.

"Ron, I forgot if I said it already, but I love you."

He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips before closing his eyes. "I love you too 'Mione. Get some rest."

They were both asleep within a minute or two, not noticing that the younger Granger sister was watching them from the second floor landing, a small smile on her face.

* * *

Miles away near Ottery St. Catchpole, Harry and Ginny had just walked into the Burrow after a long night time walk. Shedding their shoes near the back door, they started up the stairs to their room before they heard a throat clearing behind them in the kitchen.

They both looked back to see Mr. Weasley sitting at the table with two mugs of tea. "Ermm, Harry. Can I talk with you for a moment?" he asked with a smile.

Harry nodded before looking over at Ginny. _Uhoh, I wonder what's going on here._

He could hear a small snickering in her voice. _I think I know what it's about Harry, but I won't ruin the surprise for you._

_Oi, thanks for that…_ Harry said with a gulp as he descended the two stairs back to the ground floor and crossing the room to take a seat across from Mr. Weasley.

The older wizard pointed his wand at the other mug on the table and it filled up with warm tea before he pushed it over to Harry.

"Harry, this is a bit awkward for me to say, being as how I see you as one of my own sons who just happens to be dating my only daughter."

Harry struggled to keep a straight face on as his brain went crazy with thoughts. "I can only imagine how strange it has to be," he said slowly, "and I think I know what you are going to say. Ginny comes of age tomorrow, she's going to be an adult and that's a bit frightening for you."

Arthur Weasley nodded. "You're absolutely right Harry, it's enough to give any parent a few sleepless nights. Like I said though, you are essentially a member of this family and I know you pretty well Harry. I know that you won't take advantage of my daughter or do anything to harm her, so at least that part of my mind can relax."

"I know it's awkward to hear this but I suppose it needs to be said anyway. As much as Molly and I want to see grandchildren soon, we don't particularly want to see them coming from our youngest child first." A small smile crossed his face.

"Molly and I both knew that you two were meant for each other, even before the whole soul and bonding thing happened. We can tell you two are even closer now because of it, and it's a wonderful thing to see. You're both still young and have a year of school to go, and then perhaps your whole lives ahead of you. We just want you two to be careful is all."

Harry nodded, and didn't know quite what to say in response. He shifted and felt the time piece in his pocket, then had a thought.

"Mr. Weasley…"

"Harry, you know better…" Arthur said with a kind look.

Harry smiled. "Ermm, right, Dad. Thank you for trusting me like you are. I don't ever want to hurt Ginny or make her do anything she doesn't want to. I'd face Voldemort again if it would stop her from feeling any pain."

"I do feel like we are meant to be together, Ginny and I, and I already know I'd like to spend the rest of my life together with her." He paused for a moment, summoning some courage.

"If I were to ask her to marry me, would I have your blessing?"

Harry looked down for a moment, then back up at Mr. Weasley and his reaction.

"Not like, tomorrow or anything." He said quickly, then sighed in relief as he saw the older wizard's face relax. "Like you said, Ginny and I still have school to worry about and then finding jobs after that. I just wanted to know, for the future."

Arthur nodded and smiled. "Thinking ahead already are you. I'm glad that you aren't rushing into anything, Harry. To answer your question, yes of course you would have my blessing as well as Molly's. That's something that we've long decided. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything," Harry responded.

"Come talk to me again before you actually ask her. It's not that we'd change our minds in the meantime, but it would be nice. Plus, I'd be able to calm Molly down a little before she gives you two hugs so hard your ribs would be bruised." The older wizard smiled as he held out his hand to Harry.

"Deal," Harry said as he shook his adoptive father's hand.

The two talked for a while longer as they sipped their tea, mostly about the upcoming school year and the four friends' duties as Head Students and Teacher Assistants.

With a start, Harry set his mug down a little hard. As the _clunk!_ resounded through the room, he whipped his head around and looked up at the ceiling as if he could see something. In his mind he could feel a sudden sense of dread and fright. He shuddered for a moment and then looked to Mr. Weasley.

The older wizard was looking worried. "Harry, what is it?"

"Ginny," Harry said quietly, standing up quickly and moving to the staircase. "She's having a horrible nightmare."

He quickly made his way up the stairs and made his way into Ginny's room. The room was dark, but he could still see Ginny's outline as she thrashed around on the bed. In an instant he was sitting on the bed and reaching his hands out to Ginny's shoulders. "Ginny! Ginny it's okay! Wake up!"

Something lit up the room and Harry glanced over to see Mr. Weasley standing in the doorway with his wand lit, looking worried. Ginny continued to thrash around and moan beside him, so he moved a hand to her cheek and carefully tapped it.

"Ginny! It's just a nightmare love, you can wake up and leave it!"

A moment later Ginny sat up straight and he could see the fear in her eyes as she screamed for a few seconds. Harry took her hands and squeezed them. "Gin', it's okay now. I'm here."

It took Ginny a few moments to compose herself and get her breathing under control, before she leaned into Harry for support and started sobbing. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mrs. Weasley in the doorway asking Arthur what had happened. Harry nodded slightly to them as if to say he had everything under control, and looked back to the woman in his arms. She was shaking with her sobs so he wrapped his arms around her tightly, bringing her head into his chest.

He noticed the light leaving the room as the other Weasley's left the doorway. A very dim lantern was now on the hallway ceiling just above the doorway where there wasn't one before, and he smiled gratefully.

Harry sat there in the semi darkness for what seemed like ages, rubbing Ginny's back lightly to comfort her. After a while he could hear her settling down, and eventually she lifted her head from him and sat up straight. He could barely see her face but she looked so disheveled. Carefully tucking the loose strands of hair from in front of her face to behind her ears, Harry kissed her forehead softly.

"T..thanks H..arry.." she said with a small hiccup.

He smiled at her and took her hands again. "Bad nightmare?"

Ginny just nodded and sniffled again, feeling a slight shiver as she remembered bits of it. Harry felt it, and turned to lean against the wall. He pulled her into him so her back was against his chest and wrapped his arms around her, rocking them back and forth gently.

_I'm here if you want to talk about it Gin'._

Harry didn't hear anything from her for almost a full minute besides a sniffle.

_It was a bit of everything. I was back at school but it was last year before we went into hiding at Easter._ She paused for a moment. _I know people told you about the Carrows and their punishments. I… I was remembering some of the worst ones…_

Harry nodded softly, remembering the scarring and bruises that were tell-tale of the punishments and detentions from the last year. _What did they do?_

Ginny shivered again but knew she had to let it out and tell someone. _For those two, punishing students was something they loved. Any step out of line got you a detention with them if they saw it. The muggle-born students they got had the worst of them, but if it was a.. a pure-blood student they had some kind of honor code. They wouldn't leave scars or bruises on us, especially the girls._

He wanted to ask her questions but kept both his physical and mental mouth shut so she could continue.

_Alecto, she was a terror to do detention for. She used that quill that Umbridge used on you all the time, and sometimes we were there all night until the sun came up. But her brother… Harry he was something else entirely. _

_He liked to give detentions to.. to the younger girls. Almost every day he tried to give a third or fourth year a detention with him._

She started to cry a little and wrapped Harry's arms around her tighter. Harry could see where Ginny was going with her memories and he could feel his anger rising.

_Once me and the older girls found out what he was trying to do, we started taking detentions for the other girls, or doing something to get detention when he was watching so he wouldn't bother them. His punishments Harry,_ she said as she shivered again, _he used Crucio on us._

Harry felt her turn and press her face into his neck. _He would make us stand in the middle of the room, wave his wand every so often to send a jolt of pain. Over and over until someone either fell to the ground or he got bored. The sixth and seventh years, we did it for a couple of months taking turns to stop him from doing it to the younger girls._

_And then we were in hiding Harry, at Aunt Muriel's. I was free from the Carrows but we were all worried about you, Ron and Hermione. Then we were back at Hogwarts and… oh god Fred…_

Ginny began sobbing again into him and he held her tight. Harry could feel the sorrow and grief in her mind, and his rage at what she had told him was replaced by the feeling of his own heart breaking, like someone was reaching into him and squeezing it dry. He pressed his lips to her forehead and kept them there as he started to rock the both of them side to side again.

Harry felt so inadequate at the moment, wanting to be able to make it all better for his love but not being able to. She had a giant hole in her heart from Fred's death, and a fear so deeply entrenched in her that it had taken the mother of all nightmares to get free. There was much that had happened to her in the past few months, and all he could do was hold her and try to comfort her.

Feeling her lift her head again, he looked down and saw a face that he hoped he'd never have to see again. Ginny was looking so sad and despondent, her cheeks stained with tears. As he used his fingers to wipe away her tears, he swore to himself that he would do everything he could to make sure she would never feel like this again. He smiled a bit and squeezed her in his hug a bit.

_I wish I could take away all your pain Ginny, I really do. I miss Fred horribly too, but he was your brother. It'll take some time love. I can promise you though, that the Carrows will never do what they did again. No one will ever do that at Hogwarts again. You were incredibly brave doing what you did, and I would have been right there with you if I could have._

Ginny smiled, but only a tiny bit. _I know you would have Harry, but you were there with me already. The thought of you holding me like you are now was the only thing that got me through those times. I was never without you._

She closed her eyes and nuzzled into him, breathing a long sigh of relief. Feeling her mind relaxing like it did before she usually fell asleep, Harry helped her lay down on the bed properly. When he was right next to her he pulled her in close and wrapped an arm around her as was their normal way of falling asleep, but this time it was more. It was his sign to her that he would always protect her. Ginny sensed this in his mind and smiled as she drifted off to sleep, knowing that her dreams would be peaceful now.

_I love you..._she said, before succumbing to sleep's embrace.

It took a while longer for Harry to join her in sleep, part of him wanting to make sure she wouldn't have another nightmare. Eventually he got to the point of no return as well but not before he heard a very tiny beep from his watch, signaling the midnight hour. He smiled as he pressed a kiss to the back of Ginny's head, smelling the usual flowery scent.

_Happy Birthday, love._

* * *

_A little bit of a heavy episode there! I wanted to give the couples something each to deal with in this chapter; it can't just be all flowers and unicorns all day long. As usual, my mind took ideas and kept running with them._

_Next time: Ginny's birthday starts off with a musical interlude chapter ;)_

_Please Favorite/Follow/Review if you like the story! Let me know if I'm doing ok or if this is piss-poor and I need to shape up :P As always, big thanks to both of my Beta readers!_

_-Midnight_


	19. Ginny's Birthday, Part One

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her toys as my playthings. _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 19 - Ginny's Birthday, Part One**

Harry awoke the next morning on his own and felt the warmth of the sun across the side of his face. He smiled as he breathed in deeply and smelled flowers. Without opening his eyes, he could tell that Ginny had tossed and turned a little bit overnight, but she was still there under his arm.

His eyes opened slowly and he blinked a few times to clear as much of the fuzzy image in front of him as he could. Without his glasses, Harry was as blind as a bat but somehow he could see Ginny as clear as day. She was lying on her side, facing him and he couldn't help but smile at the image in front of him. Ginny looked so peaceful, a stark contrast to only a few hours before when she had been in the midst of recounting her nightmare to him.

Harry had lost count of the number of times over the past year that he had dreamt and wished to be in the very same spot that he was now. During his hunt for the remaining Horcruxes, it seemed like the only thing that kept him going was the thought of finally being able to be with Ginny. She was his constant companion in spirit and always on his mind.

Carefully, he shifted and propped himself up on his elbow without making the bed they shared move too much. He didn't want to wake her just yet. The sight in front of him was just too beautiful to ignore and he wanted to burn that image into his mind forever. The little rays of light coming through the window blinds danced across Ginny's freckled face like it was a dance floor, and Harry found a smile crossing his face as he watched her sleep.

Harry felt so bloody lucky to be able to be there in that moment. A year ago he thought there would be no chance of him surviving his eventual encounter with Voldemort. _Love,_ he thought to himself. That was what had brought him through the last seven years. His mother's love, his love for his closest friends and family, his love for Ginny, and now the love she had for him.

The realization that she was the one who kept him glued together both emotionally and now physically made his heart swell. A single tear dropped from his eye as he watched her slender frame rise and fall ever so slightly as she breathed in and out. He had felt this way many times in the past year or more, but this time it was different.

This time, this morning, Harry knew that before another year passed them by he would be proposing to Ginny.

He smiled as he looked over at his love, finally lifting the arm that had been around her all night long. Softly, he tucked the loose strands of her red hair back behind her ear and let his fingers caress her soft cheek. She stirred a bit at his touch, and though she wasn't awake yet, a small smile crept onto her face.

Harry leaned over and kissed her gently. "Good morning love…"

Ginny moaned a tiny bit as their lips parted, shifting around as if she were stretching a bit. "Fifteen more minutes?..."

Grinning at her sweet mumbling and the way her face was scrunching up, he lightly brushed the tip of her nose with one of his fingers. "Whatever the birthday girl wants, but that's fifteen minutes longer before you can use magic outside of school."

Her bright brown eyes snapped open and she gasped a little before pushing herself up into a almost sitting position. She grabbed for her wand on the bedside table, knocking Harry's glasses off in the process. Waving her wand around she made the window blinds slide up and down a few times and changing the color of her wallpaper to a light gold before levitating the glasses up and into Harry's hand.

Harry grinned and grabbed her in a big bear hug after his glasses were on. "Happy Birthday Ginny!"

She broke up the grin on her face to kiss her boyfriend on the lips. "Thank you Harry. I've been waiting for today for a long time."

He snickered. "Let me guess, seventeen years right?"

She scowled and pushed Harry backwards playfully. "You're a prat, Harry. An adorable prat mind you."

Harry just grinned and leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Memories of the previous night came back to her for a moment before she mentally pushed them away. "Better," she said with a true smile on her face as she looked into his eyes. "I guess I needed to get all of that off my mind."

Harry took her hand in his and squeezed it. "I'm here whenever you want to talk, okay?"

Ginny just nodded and kissed him back quickly. "Okay love. How about we get dressed and down to breakfast," she asked as she pushed the blanket away and headed for the bathroom.

Harry followed her out of bed and smiled. "I was just about to say the same thing. The smells from the kitchen have been amazing all morning."

Her bright brown eyes looked back at him through the bathroom mirror above her sink. "How long have you been up?" she asked.

A little bit of red crept up onto Harry's cheeks. "A little bit. I was watching you sleep for a while and doing some thinking."

She smiled back at him. "Sickle for your thoughts, Harry?"

Harry didn't quite want to tell her exactly what he had been thinking about, so he came up with something else. A knowing smile crossed his face. "Just about how surprised you might be at what I've got planned for you today."

"Oooh, do I get a hint?" she asked playfully, with a little giddy tone in her voice.

Harry just shook his head. "Not a one. Well, maybe I'll give you one later but for now it's more fun for me to watch you squirm as you wonder." A grin crossed his face as he dodged the rolled up pair of socks that she had thrown at him.

She blew a raspberry between her lips at him, then smiled. "What did Dad want to talk with you about last night?"

He smirked, again not wanting to tell her everything they had discussed. "Ermm, essentially he just gave me 'the talk'. I think it was a bit awkward for him, he probably wasn't able to use the 'stern' father speech he had been practicing for your eventual boyfriends."

Ginny giggled. "I'm sure it was strange for him, seeing as how you're pretty much family already." Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she checked herself in the mirror before taking his hand and pushing aside the already opened door to go downstairs.

There was a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" in the kitchen as Harry followed Ginny in. Mrs. Weasley met her daughter before she could sit down and gave her an especially long hug. As soon as she let her go, she held Ginny by the shoulders and regarded her carefully. Ginny just nodded a few times.

"I'm fine Mum, really."

Mrs. Weasley looked to Harry for confirmation, and when he nodded as well she let Ginny go and the pair of them took a seat at the table. Everyone was there except for Bill and Fleur, but Mrs. Weasley assured them they would be by later for the lunch celebration. Upon hearing it was going to be another lunch party, Ginny looked at Harry with a look on her face.

Harry just grinned and started filling his plate with bacon and eggs. "My lips are sealed Gin'. How about you crack open those presents?" he said, pointing to the end of the table where there was a pile of brightly wrapped gifts.

As was the tradition in the Weasley household when someone came of age, Ginny first opened the present from her parents. Inside was a beautiful watch, made of silver and much slimmer than the ones her brothers received. Ginny got up and hugged both of her parents in turn before returning to her seat.

Charlie's present was a pair of Quidditch gloves like Harry had gotten. "There's a charm on these though," he said. "If someone's bothering you and won't let up - you can either give them a shove and they'll fly a few feet back, or you can slap them and it'll leave a nice mark for a few hours."

Ron grinned. "Well, between that and her Bat-Bogey Hex, no one will want to get on the wrong side of the famous Ginny temper."

Everyone had a good laugh at that. Ron and George's joint present to her was a big box of products from the store, including all her favorite WonderWitch items. "I know you're one of the Head students this year and all, but give Filch hell," George said with a grin.

Bill and Fleur had sent their gift ahead of time, and Ginny opened a large box of Honeydukes chocolates and a package of three dresses, each in a different color. Percy had gotten her a book she hadn't read yet about the history of the Holyhead Harpies. Hermione gave Ginny a school planner like the one Harry had gotten along with a very nice self-inking quill.

There was one final gift on the table, and it was Harry's. Ginny opened the purple wrapping paper slowly after removing the orange bow. Harry held his breath as she opened the box and removed the charm bracelet. She looked at the bracelet for a moment before smiling wide and leaning over to give Harry a hug.

"It's beautiful Harry!"

Harry was all smiles, and he got approving nods from everyone at the table. Pointing to the box, he spoke up. "I bought a few charms for you to add to it. There's a small Quaffle, a number 17, a heart and a letter F," he said as he attached the bracelet to her wrist and carefully linked the charms on. He was worried that the F would upset Ginny or everyone else around the table, but as he looked around he saw smiles from everyone.

There were small tears forming in Ginny's eyes before she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you Harry, it's perfect."

She stayed right up against Harry's side as they all finished their breakfast. After the rush of people leaving for work ended, Mrs. Weasley turned to the four friends. "Any plans for before the late lunch?"

Harry nodded. "I thought we would all take Ginny for her Apparition test, and then walk around Diagon Alley."

Ginny had a grin on her face. "I had forgotten about the test… you're brilliant Harry!"

He just shook his head and grinned. "Hermione's idea, but I'll take the compliment anyways."

They all laughed as they made their way upstairs to get ready to go.

* * *

Two hours later Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all walked through the brick wall portal into Diagon Alley. They were all surprised to see the number of shoppers there after the fire a few days before, but were glad things were quickly getting back to normal.

Hermione and Ron went off on their own for a little bit, leaving Harry and Ginny walking down the street holding hands.

"Anywhere in particular you want to stop?" Harry asked.

Ginny just shook her head. "Not really, though I'm sure you have some ideas since you wanted to come here," she said with a grin on her face.

"I did, actually," he said as he led her down the street to the Magical Menagerie. Ginny didn't realize which store they were in until they were inside and she looked up to him, puzzled.

Harry just smiled. "Well, I heard that your Pygmy Puff didn't quite make it through the past year, so I want to get you a new pet."

She paused and looked around. "Harry, you don't have to do that. You've already given me a nice present."

"And there's more of them to come. Let's take a look around and see what catches your eye, okay? Don't worry about getting an owl, either. You can use Enid whenever you want."

Ginny had that wild look in her eyes and stared at him. Harry just stared back, he wasn't going to back down from this. Finally, Ginny leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Okay Harry I'll look around."

Grinning, he took her hand again and they walked around the store and looked at all the creatures. They were mindful of the pets that were allowed at Hogwarts, and with Harry having a new owl their attention quickly settled on one wall of the store where there was a glassed in enclosure where four kittens were running around chasing each other.

The store clerk walked over to them and watched the playful kittens as well. "They're all about four months old, and contrary to what you're seeing now they are all quite friendly and love sitting in laps."

Harry nodded to the clerk and noticed that Ginny had her eyes on one of the kittens that was currently sipping from a water bowl. It was a beautiful light grey Siberian, with darker markings on the edges of it's ears, tail and forehead.

Ginny seemed to have tuned everything out as she looked at the kitten. Both the clerk and Harry grinned at each other, and Harry asked quietly if the clerk could take the adorable animal out so she could play with it. It took a moment for Ginny to realize that the door had been opened and when the cat was placed in her arms, she froze for a moment.

A big grin splashed across her face when the kitten looked up at her and then stretched out in her arms. She started cooing at it and petting it softly, and Harry knew that they would be taking the kitten home.

As Ginny played with her new friend some more, Harry made his way over to the counter and settled up with the clerk. He also bought everything they would need for the cat, including a cage, bowls, food, a collar and a cushioned bed. As the clerk was placing Ginny's new pet in it's carrier, Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pressed a fiery kiss to his lips. "Thank you love, she's absolutely beautiful."

Harry smiled and bopped her nose with a finger. "Just like her owner."

They met up with their friends outside a few minutes later, and Hermione nearly squealed at the sight of the new pet. "Crookshanks will have a friend now in our dorms!"

As the two girls were fawning over the kitten, Ron took a step to Harry and lowered his voice. "Another cat eh? At least it looks better than the orange monster."

Harry chortled, knowing that Ron was actually starting to take a liking to Hermione's orange cat. "Yeah. Well this little one caught her eye right away so not only does it score me points, but it'll keep Crookshanks occupied some of the time too," he said with a knowing look at his best friend.

Ron snickered. "You have a point there, thanks. Ermm, Harry I know I haven't been all that excited or anything about you two, it's a bit strange for me that it's my little sister…"

Harry nodded and cut him off. "I know. I got the whole bit from your Dad last night. Don't worry, I won't do anything to hurt her, you know me. I fully expect that you're still going to beat the living crap out of me if I ever upset her."

Ron laughed. "Too right I will."

* * *

Ginny ended up sharing the spotlight at her birthday lunch; everyone quickly fell in love with the new kitten. Mrs. Weasley was heard telling Fleur that she was already going to miss the 'lovebug' while Ginny was at school. Everyone offered names for Ginny's consideration, but nothing sounded right to her.

As they were all having pieces of the red velvet cake that Mrs. Weasley had made in the shape of a Quaffle, Harry cleared his throat.

"Ermm, I have one more gift for Ginny…" he said and then whistled loudly. From the open window in Ginny's room Enid flew down with a large rectangular package. Ginny looked at Harry for a moment, trying to figure out what it was. Harry only smiled as he stroked his owl's back before it flew off again.

Everyone was anxious to see what it was, and the way everyone was inching over got Mrs. Weasley laughing. "Oh go on and show us already!"

Ginny grinned and unwrapped the last bit. She pulled out a poster of the current Holyhead Harpies team and turned it around to show everyone. Harry grinned as everyone wondered what was going on.

"Guess they fell to the bottom of the wrapping. Feel around inside there Gin'."

She reached her hand into the papers and felt around before she brought out two yellow slips of parchment. A little shriek was heard before she nearly jumped into Harry's lap right there at the table to hug him. Ron took the slips out of her hand before they could be crushed in the hug and grinned. "Excellent! These are good seats too!"

Once Ginny had untangled herself from Harry, he told everyone that the two of them had tickets to that evening's pre-season game between the Holyhead Harpies and the Wimbourne Wasps.

"The game's at seven o'clock, but they have practice starting at five-thirty so if we're there early enough…"

"Let's go then!" Ginny interrupted, standing up and nearly knocking some plates over. Everyone was laughing at her eagerness.

Harry just grinned and tugged her hand to get her to sit back down. "The stadium isn't open until five Gin', how about we relax until then?"

Ginny sighed. "Alright alright, but I'll have you know that the next three hours are going to feel like days."

Mrs. Weasley grinned. "There's always the cleaning up!"

Her daughter looked horrified. "On my _birthday?_"

Everyone was laughing again, and for a few hours everything seemed right in the world.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think of the story so far by Favoriting/Following or leaving a review/PM! We're marching our way towards the return to Hogwarts, but there's a little bit more plot in my brain before we get there. _

_As always, a big barrel-full of appreciation and thanks to my Beta readers for their hard work!_

_-Midnight_


	20. Ginny's Birthday, Part Two

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her toys as my playthings. :P_

_Warning: M rated material in this chapter._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 20 - Ginny's Birthday, Part Two**

Harry and a very excited Ginny apparated into a very misty clearing in the middle of a forest a few hours later. Even though she had never been to the stadium before, as a life-long fan of the Harpies Ginny knew that the entrance was through the side of a large hill to the west.

_Lead on, love,_ Harry said along with a mental grin. Even though he had been excited about seeing this game already, the level of enthusiasm he had gotten from Ginny the last couple hours was rubbing off on him immensely. He was extremely glad that his love was having a great day thus far.

As they approached the large hill, a witch wearing dark green robes appeared next to them. "Welcome to Holyhead Stadium! I apologize for not being here as you arrived, we're only just opening the stadium now."

Harry just grinned and pointed at Ginny. "Not a problem, really. 'Someone' here was just a little too excited and so we're early."

The elbow he got in his side was worth it as he chortled and the witch smiled knowingly. "If I could just see your tickets please?"

Once she had taken a look at the tickets Ginny was holding, she just nodded and motioned for them to go on. "There's a barrier here just like the one used at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Once on the other side, just follow the ramp leading down and after a few minutes you'll find yourself in the stadium proper. Have a good time!"

They both thanked the witch and started up a fast walk through the dirt side of the hill. Ginny's level of excitement rose the further they walked through the lighted tunnel, until they stepped out onto a bridge between two raised spectator stands. While not as immense as the pitch they had been in for the Quidditch World Cup, it was still pretty vast and could easily hold up to 5,000 spectators in it's stands, which reminded Harry of the ones at Hogwarts.

Another witch in dark green robes approached them. "Welcome! If I could see your tickets I would be glad to show you to your seats..."

It was then that she noticed Harry and grinned. "Ah, pardon me. I didn't expect you two to be here so early. The Harpies are still getting ready in their locker room but should be out in a moment. Captain Jones wanted me to tell you that you are both welcome out on the field until the team is ready for practice."

Ginny was dumbfounded as she looked at Harry, who had a big smile on his face. _Harry, what have you gone and done...?_

_Like I said earlier love, I'm not through with all my surprises for the day yet._

The two of them followed the usher witch down a flight of stairs and through a gate that led them out onto the perfectly maintained field of grass. Ginny was in awe looking around at the sight that until now she'd only seen in pictures. She was imagining herself flying up above the pitch when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned on her heel to see someone she'd met before, and her favorite Quidditch player of all time. Holding back a little squeak, she smiled and spoke up. "Ms. Jones, it's nice to meet you again. I had a great time talking with you at that party of Professor Slughorn's."

Gwenog Jones smiled and leaned in to give Ginny a friendly hug. "Likewise, but please call me Gwen. I try to keep my joints loose and limber, and hearing such formality makes me feel old."

Ginny giggled and looked over at Harry, who seemed to be enjoying himself watching the two.

"I hear today's a special day, Happy 17th Ginny! I hope Mr. Potter here has been treating you right?"

"Oh, ermm, thanks M... Gwen. Yes, it's already been an amazing day. He's thoroughly spoiling me though."

Gwenog giggled. "As he should be!"

The rest of the Harpies made their way over to the trio and Gwen introduced them all before turning back to Ginny. "So I hear you're the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Ginny."

Ginny blushed and nodded. "Well, Co-Captain with Harry."

"Still, it's a big honor. Have you given any more thought to what we talked about at the party?"

The redhead shifted on her feet a bit. "To be honest I haven't, there's been a lot that's happened since then. It would be an amazing opportunity though."

Gwenog nodded. "Well, keep thinking about it for me. Ellen here is going to retire from the team at the end of this season, so we'll be looking for a new Chaser. We'll be at some of the Hogwarts games this year to scout too, so you'll have a few chances to impress."

Ginny just grinned and nodded. "I'll definitely be flying my best. Let's not waste any more of their time Harry, they need to get limbered up before the game," she said as she grabbed his hand and started to turn around, stopping only when she heard Gwenog giggle.

"Hey Ginny?" the older witch asked.

"Yes?"

One of the team's Beaters tossed a Firebolt over to her. "Come fly with us for a bit. Consider it an early try-out."

It looked as if Ginny's eyes were going to pop out of her head. Once she remembered that she had to breathe, she looked over at Harry as if she was asking for permission.

Harry just grinned and let go of her hand, motioning her towards the players. "It's your birthday love, go have fun."

Ginny squealed and gave him a quick hug before joining the Harpies. The rest of the team were giving Ginny hugs and setting her up with some protective gear as Gwenog looked over at Harry and winked. Harry gave a discreet thumbs up and mouthed a 'Thank You' before heading back across the pitch and up into the viewing stand at the center line where they had their seats.

He watched for the next hour and a bit as the Harpies put Ginny through one of their regular warm ups. Her red hair made it easy for him to follow her movements, and he could tell that her flying abilities were right on par with the rest of the team. When the Quaffle was released, Ginny dove for it along with the other three Chasers and Harry wasn't surprised when she came out of the blur of green robes intact and with the Quaffle in hand.

The other Chasers followed right behind her as Ginny sped towards the goal posts, but stopped short in wonder as the 7th year school team player faked their Keeper out and managed to score a goal.

Harry felt a surge of happiness coming from Ginny and although he wanted to send a congratulations through their connection, he decided not to intrude on her tryout and fun.

The stadium started to fill up while the Harpies were practicing, and the opposing team soon made their appearance on the field and started warming up on the other side. After a few more minutes, the Harpies descended onto the grass and huddled together as they all talked to Ginny. Harry could see quite a few hugs and pats on her back before she made her way across the field and up to their seats.

It took a while for Ginny to get there, but when she did Harry was enveloped by a giant hug. They were both grinning as they pulled apart and she settled into the seat next to him. Knowing that she had to have worked up a thirst, Harry reached down under his seat to grab two chilled butterbeers from the six pack he had bought and handed her one after popping the top off.

"How was it Gin'?"

"Merlin Harry, it was _amazing!_ They're all wicked talented, and they were impressed. By _me!_ Gwen says that if I do well at this year's matches, I'm pretty much a lock for the team next year. She was going on about not even looking for anyone else!"

"Well, no new news there. Everyone's always been amazed at how you play love. Bloody fantastic news!" he said with a grin, leaning over to kiss her.

The wild look was back in her eyes as she sipped her drink. "Harry, did you arrange all that?"

He shook his head truthfully. "I only asked to see if you could meet them before the game, that whole practice bit was all Gwen."

Ginny looked at him as if she were trying to tell if he was lying to her or not.

Harry just smiled and crossed an X over his heart. "Wizard's honor Gin', you got that all on your own amazing talents."

A grin crossed her face as she lifted the arm rest in between their seats and leaned up against Harry to relax and watch the game.

* * *

The game ended after about 90 minutes when the Holyhead Seeker made an amazing catch of the Snitch not 30 feet above the stands where Harry and Ginny were sitting. The stadium turned multiple shades of green as Harpies supporters stood to applaud and shout, while the walls and seats themselves started glowing on their own. Ginny nearly shouted herself hoarse along with Harry, and they all watched as the seven flyers wearing green robes took a victory lap past the scoreboard that read 360-170 and around the pitch.

Teresa, the Seeker, peeled off from the group as they descended for the gate to the locker rooms and flew up into the stands. She stopped about 10 feet from where Harry and Ginny were still applauding, and tossed the now inert Snitch for Ginny to catch. Ginny could only grin as she looked at the snitch and back up to the Seeker.

"Happy Birthday!" Teresa said before flying up and making a few spins and loops on the way to the locker room.

Ginny received a couple more birthday wishes from the fans they had been sitting with, and slowly the stadium started to empty. When she rose to follow them Harry just grinned and grabbed her hand.

"We're not done here yet love," he said with a sparkle in his eyes.

Before Ginny could ask what he meant, the usher witch was back next to them. "Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, if you would follow me please."

The two followed the older witch down the steps again and back out onto the field.

"Harry, what more could you have planned?" Ginny asked as they were walking towards the center of the pitch.

"Geez Ginny, you make it seem like I've been plotting behind your back for weeks... oh, drat. I have been, haven't I?" he answered in a playful tone as they reached the large painted Harpies logo on the grass.

Ginny scowled at him and was about to make a retort when the usher that had been guiding them pulled out her wand and waved it a few times. A wooden table and two chairs appeared, followed by a tablecloth, candles, plates and utensils.

Harry led a very surprised Ginny to her seat, waiting for her to sit before adjusting her chair and sitting down himself. He could see a grin forming on her face. "Wow, Harry... how many favors did you have to ask to do this?"

He shrugged. "Not many really. Right now it's pretty hard for people to deny me anything, considering I just helped get rid of a certain Dark Lord."

Ginny just giggled and nudged his foot with her own as salads appeared on their plates and their glasses filled with wine.

* * *

Later that night they both Apparated back to the Burrow. Even though Ginny could apparate by herself now, she still preferred their usual arrangement of a side hug as Harry took her in a Side-Along. They let themselves in and found only Hermione and Ron awake and cuddling on a couch in the living room. Ginny quickly recounted the game and what happened before and after it, and showed off her team poster which was now signed by all seven players. Ron played with the Snitch for a while with a jealous face which made them all laugh before Ginny took it back.

They both made their way up the stairs, and as soon as the door was closed behind them Ginny muttered Locking and Silencing Charms at it. In one fluid move she set her wand down on the bedside table and pushed Harry onto the bed, straddling his lap and leaning in for a fiery kiss.

Both of them were grinning as they came up for air.

_Thank you for a wonderful day, Harry._

_You're very welcome Ginny. I had fun planning everything and watching you enjoy yourself all day._

Ginny kissed his nose. _I loved every bit of it, but for future reference not every birthday of mine has to be so elaborate._

_Well drat,_ Harry thought as he sent her a mental grin, _I guess I should cancel all the reservations I made in advance for next year._

She just giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him lovingly. Their little snog fest started out innocently enough until their tongues started to explore each others mouths. Ginny moaned from deep inside her throat as she felt Harry's suck gently at the tip of her tongue. Her hands moved up the sides of his neck and ran through his hair as they broke apart again, and he started planting little kisses down the side of her freckled neck.

Ginny giggled as he reached his hands under her bottom and picked her up as he stood, turning on his feet right away and depositing her down on the bed. Harry grinned and started to pull off her socks slowly.

_I seem to recall one more birthday present I had in mind. I liked my own nighttime present so much that I thought I would reciprocate if my lady has no objections?_

She felt an electric jolt down her spine as Harry kissed her toes one by one. _No objections, none at all... _ she said in a dreamy voice.

Harry smiled and finished kissing the toes on her other foot before undoing the button and zipper on her jeans and pulling them off slowly.

It was a little too slow for Ginny. _Harry Potter, are you teasing me?_ she asked as she wiggled her way out of the shirt she had been wearing.

He shook his head while hiding the grin that was forming. Taking a seat on the bed, he pulled up alongside her nearly naked form and leaned over for a very sweet and chaste kiss. _Whatever gave you that impression love?_

She was about to say something when she felt him sucking on her neck. A moan escaped her as the feeling got stronger and stronger, he just wouldn't let up! Just as she was about to beg him to stop she felt his mouth leave the area, only to be replaced by his light breath on the wet and sensitive skin. Gooseflesh erupted all over her body in waves and she squealed before realizing that Harry was kissing and nipping his way down her neck and onto her chest.

Ginny didn't know how he had managed to unhook her bra and slide it up over her breasts without her feeling it, but she didn't care. _Please Harry, I've wanted this for a long time._

Harry took her plea to heart and started pleasuring her mounds. As his mouth explored one of them, he made sure the other was kept company by his hand until a switch could be made. He could feel her moaning and moving ever so slightly under his ministrations, and knew that what he was doing was perfect.

After a few minutes, Harry noticed a new aroma in the room and looked down to notice that her panties were getting wet. He grinned and started kissing his way downwards. _I see someone's excited._

_God Harry, you have no idea._ She felt her ass being raised up and her underwear being slowly slid off, and then that was it. She was finally exposed in front of Harry, but she didn't mind it one bit. This was something that she had wanted for a very long time, something that she had dreamed of and fantasized about. Her legs seemed to part willingly on their own, and soon his hands were running up and down her thighs.

Sensing a bit of hesitation in his mind, she smiled and nudged him along. _You won't hurt me Harry, just do what you think is right._ She moaned audibly as the tips of his fingers slide along her folds. _Just don't take forever love or you'll drive me insane!_

Harry took her words to heart and soon Ginny found herself wiggling around in the sheets, her throat making a chorus of moans and sighs as she pushed herself into every one of his touches. She gasped loudly when he found her clit and started rubbing it with his thumb. Unconsciously, she started bucking her hips back and forth to the sensation.

Knowing what she wanted by instinct and motivated by the passion he felt in her mind, he slowly pushed his index finger between her folds and matched her movements.

_Oh Harry, yes... that's it right there._

They both got into a steady rhythm and after a few minutes Harry added another finger into her wetness while bending down to suck on her clit. He felt her tighten around his two fingers. The two new sensations drove Ginny past the point of no return.

_Harry, for the love of Merlin don't you dare... ahhhh, don't you dare stop!_

He obediently did as she asked, but her cry sparked something inside of him and the speed of his fingers increased, sending Ginny over the crest of the wave and into a soaring orgasm. As she spasmed and moaned under him, Harry straightened up and leaned in to kiss her as she rode her pleasure to the end.

When she finally regained her breath and senses, Ginny saw Harry leaning over her with a grin on his face. She leaned up to kiss him, still panting a little.

"Harry, that was... simply.. amazing."

"It was my pleasure love," he said as he tucked a loose strand of her hair away behind her ear.

Ginny let her hands roam across his naked chest. Somewhere in the middle of all that he had found the time to rid himself of his shirt, but she had no clue as to when. Sliding her hand down more, she found a large bulge and a grin formed on her face.

"I think someone feels a little left out."

Before Harry could say anything, she had pulled his boxers off of him and was already running a hand up and down his shaft. Feeling the shiver running through him, Ginny repositioned herself and pulled him close to her so that they were both laying down and face to face. Picking her head up, she started kissing his neck as the speed of her hand increased.

_Oh... mmmm. Ginny that's..._

_Just shush and enjoy it Harry,_ she said, wrapping her free arm around to his back and scratching ever so lightly with her finger nails.

It was only a matter of a few minutes before she heard his breathing turn heavy under her chin and a primal groan escaping his lips. Her leg wrapped around the top of his as she wrapped him up while he spasmed underneath and beside her. She smiled as his warm load pooled between them and all over her fingers.

Once she was sure he was breathing normally again, she laid her head back down next to his and kissed him gently. Grins appeared on both their faces as Ginny leaned over to grab her wand. She muttered a quick _"Scourgify!"_ to clean up the mess they had both made, and then set the wand back down next to Harry's glasses before pulling the covers over them and returning to her position facing him.

Without speaking their legs intertwined and they both wrapped their free arms around each other. Even though it was the middle of August and the summer nights were warm, they relished each other's heat and snuggled down.

Ginny nuzzled her nose against Harry's. _Thank you again Harry, I'll always remember this birthday._

A smile crossed his face as he rubbed her back lightly. _I love you Ginny Weasley. We'll have many more birthdays to top this one, I'm sure._

She giggled both audibly and in his mind. _With you Harry, I know they'll all be simply amazing._

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think of the story so far by Favoriting/Following or leaving a review/PM! We're marching our way towards the return to Hogwarts, but there's a little bit more plot in my brain before we get there. _

_As always, a big barrel-full of appreciation and thanks to my Beta readers for their hard work!_

_-Midnight_


	21. His Lordship

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her toys as my playthings. :P_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 21 - His Lordship **

"We'll only be gone a few hours, so chances are that he'll sleep right through it all. If he does wake and get fussy there's a bottle in the diaper bag that you can give him, it's magically cooled right now but if you tilt it upside down and wait about a minute it'll warm up to the right temperature."

Harry nodded as he looked up from his four month old godson to Andromeda Tonks. She and Teddy had arrived a few minutes earlier so that the little one could have another long visit with his godfather. The whole thing had been planned by Ginny the previous day and she had enlisted the help of her mother to get Andromeda out and about for a relaxing spa afternoon.

Harry and Molly had both agreed to the youngest Weasley's plan. They all knew that Andie hadn't been more than a few rooms away from Teddy since the battle at Hogwarts, and taking care of a newborn alone was always stressful.

Molly Weasley smiled and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "These three will be just fine Andie, don't you fret. I'm more worried about you at the moment. We're going to fix that right up with a girl's afternoon and you'll come back to little Teddy feeling refreshed. Besides," she said with a smile, "these two need some practice with babies, you know, for the future."

Harry blushed deeply as Ginny scowled.

"Mother!"

Andie grinned and laughed quietly, something that she hadn't really done in a long while. "Alright, alright. I can see that I'm being forced along here and I'll take the not so gentle nudges." She walked the few steps to Harry and leaned down to kiss Teddy on the forehead gently before she walked out the back door with Mrs. Weasley. Two loud popping noises were heard a moment later.

Harry took a few steps backwards and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace gently so he wouldn't wake Teddy. He had only gotten comfortable with how to hold the baby in the past few weeks of visiting him and it was one of his favorite things to do, especially now that his seven week recovery was over.

Unfortunately, he had to share this particular pastime.

Ginny sat down next to him on the couch and leaned against him. When Harry looked up, he could see the unspoken question in her eyes. He grinned and carefully transferred the infant into her waiting arms.

_You know, I'm worried that this may be turning into an addiction for you Ginny,_ he said jokingly through their soul-speak so that his voice wouldn't wake Teddy.

Ginny giggled in his mind. _Coming from the person who can't stop himself from checking on the baby every two minutes._

_Good point love. Can't blame me for that though, I'm on a mission when it comes to Teddy._

She nodded and kissed his shoulder. _I know. I love you for it though Harry. This little guy is going to grow up completely loved and spoiled isn't he._

_In true Marauder fashion to boot..._

Harry grew quiet, thinking about his father, godfather and Teddy's father. Ginny noticed this and sent a stream of good thoughts and feelings through their connection to raise his spirits. _Prongs, Padfoot and Moony are all proud of you Harry. I just know it._

He smiled and squeezed her knee. _I know. I'm sorry, I should really stop brooding and putting myself in dark holes all the time._

Ginny shook her head. _A sound idea, but I'm here for you whenever you get stuck._

Harry smiled and looked at the sight before him. Ginny was holding little Teddy in the crook of her arm securely as she rocked back and forth just a bit. Whenever her eyes looked down at him Harry could see a smile form and her eyes sparkle.

_You look good with a baby in your arms._

Ginny smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. _You do too, Mr. Potter._

They sat there for a while, enjoying their closeness. Both of them were thinking about their future, and both of them knew each other was thinking about it just by the emotions they were giving off. Ginny had had her eyes closed for a bit when she felt the tiniest of tugs on her shirt. Looking down she smiled as she saw Teddy awake and just looking up at her, not making a sound.

His hair turned the same bright red color as hers and this caught Harry's eye, waking him from his daydream.

"Well well, he sure isn't a fussy baby is he?" Harry asked with a grin on his face as he watched Ginny coo and play a game of 'catch the finger' with Teddy. He looked up at the normal clock, and seeing that it was getting close to one o'clock, he had an idea.

"Hey Gin', the Floo people said they'd be done connecting Hermione's parents to the Network before lunch right? Why don't we invite them over."

Ginny nodded and smiled up at him. "Good idea. Isla's been wanting to meet Teddy ever since we told her about him.

Harry nodded. "Right, and it'll get her away from her books for a while."

The two shared a knowing look. Harry had told Ginny about Hermione's worries and they had all agreed the previous week that they would help keep an eye on Isla and help her through any rough patches. The brunette girl was already like family to the both of them.

Standing, Harry went over to the fireplace and tossed a handful of Floo powder and said the call-sign that had been chosen for Hermione's parents' home. He grinned at the sight of Teddy's hair turning the same shade of emerald that the flames were, and turned to stick his head into the fire.

* * *

Hoped that he wasn't about to splinch his head from his body somehow, Harry endured the dizzy feeling and smiled when he felt the rushing stop. He recognized the living room from the night he and Ginny had stayed for dinner and looked around to see if he could spot anyone.

When no one came to investigate the sound of the incoming fire, Harry called out a few times. From his vantage point he could see a pair of feet on the stairs and then eventually a face as Hermione's little sister saw him. Isla froze for a bit at the sight in front of her.

"Harry?! Are you ok?"

He just grinned. "Perfectly find Isla, just decided to make a Floo call and see if they set your fireplace up right. Hermione around?"

Isla nodded, still looking like she was processing everything in her head. "She's in her room, I'll go get her."

It wasn't long before Hermione made her way downstairs and over to the fireplace. "So, the Floo works it looks like," she said.

Harry scowled. "You haven't tested it yet?"

There was a grin on the face of one of his best friends. "_Well,_ I was going to drop by the Burrow in a while…"

He smirked. "Guess I jumped the gun. Why don't you and Isla come over now; Mrs. Weasley and Andromeda are having an afternoon to themselves and we're watching Teddy."

From behind Hermione somewhere they heard a little squeal and Isla came into view. "The baby? What are we waiting for Hermione?"

Hermione and Harry just grinned as they looked at each other.

"Alright, we'll be over in a little bit. I'm just going to leave a note for Ron; he's supposed to be back from the store in an hour or so."

Harry nodded and pulled himself out of the connection. Shaking his head from the rush, he turned to look back at Ginny who now had Teddy in an almost sitting position on her knee and leaning against her.

The sight in front of him had him grinning from ear to ear. He started to walk over to give Ginny a kiss.

"Hold it right there," she said with a grin on her face. Pulling her wand out and pointing it at him, she muttered a quiet 'Scourgify!' which removed all the soot from his face and shoulders.

"Better, you may approach now."

Harry just grinned and leaned down to kiss the top of her head and mess up Teddy's hair, which caused the little one to giggle a bit.

* * *

A little while later, the four friends were chatting amongst themselves as Isla was sitting on the floor and playing with Teddy. She had been very nervous before, and hadn't even wanted to hold him for fear she would do something wrong but had soon gotten over it. A joke from Harry about having the babysitting job stolen from him caused her to give him a fierce glare, which sent all of them into stitches of laughter.

For once it wasn't Hermione that had her head in a book. Ginny was perusing through a copy of _Magical Maladies: Volume One_ that Mrs. Weasley had found in a trunk somewhere and making notes in the margins while talking to everyone. She was taking the offer to learn under Madame Pomfrey very seriously, and looked up at Ron when he asked her a question.

"Thinking of changing your career choice Gin-Gin?"

He got a glare for using the Weasley brother's pet name for her. "No, but I figure I can't play Quidditch forever can I? I was wondering what to do after and this seems as good a career as any. Besides," she said with a grin. "With the amount of time Harry has already spent in St. Mungo's and the medical wing, I figured I should at least know what to do if something happens again."

Ginny squealed as Harry leaned over and started tickling her sides. After Ron recovered from his laughing fit, he leaned back and looked to Harry. "She has a point mate. I can count on one hand the number of Quidditch matches that you haven't gotten injured in."

"I do hope that you'll refrain from injuries this year Harry," a deep voice said.

* * *

Everyone turned to see Mrs. Weasley smiling at them from the doorway, closely followed by Andromeda Tonks and Minister Shacklebolt; to their surprise.

Everyone stood to welcome Kingsley but he waved them all back to their seats and got comfortable in an armchair next to Harry. Andromeda spoke up as she bent down to pick up her grandson from his playmat on the floor. "Kingsley caught up to us in Diagon Alley and was wondering where he could find you today Harry, so we brought him back with us."

Harry raised an eyebrow. It seemed as if every time the Minister spoke with him something else was about to happen. He must have been thinking on it hard because he heard Ginny in his mind quickly.

_Whatever it is Harry, it'll be ok. I'm here,_ she said reassuringly.

Kingsley looked at Harry seriously. "I know you were hoping for a quiet year away from everything Harry, but it seems like things keep coming up don't they. I was just at a meeting of the Wizengamot and volunteered to come tell you what was discussed, so you didn't have to read about it in the paper tomorrow."

This got everyone's attention. Kingsley cleared his throat and continued. "I know that earlier this summer you received a letter from Gringott's and you met with the goblins there about your inheritances. What you may not have known is that there was also a letter sent to the Wizengamot."

"Harry, I know that you didn't grow up in the wizarding world so you may not be familiar with how the Wizengamot members are chosen. The number of members has always been in a state of flux due to members passing away or families merging. The past year's events have also taken it's toll on the members and because of that, the Wizengamot agreed last month that the best course of action was to ask for the goblins assistance in determining the current state of all the Noble houses in the country."

"Every head of a Noble House is due a seat on the Wizengamot by rights. Unfortunately Harry, your family's seat on the council was revoked in your great-grandfather's time because of politics and other blatantly false charges. As of this morning, those charges have been stricken and your family is once again a full Ancient and Noble House in the eyes of the Ministry."

There were a few small gasps around the room along with many smiles. Harry nodded slowly, trying to understand everything.

"By rights Harry, you now hold a seat on the Wizengamot. Pardon me, _two_ seats actually."

Seeing the confused look on Harry's face, Kingsley continued. "Because your godfather Sirius was the last Black of his line, when you received his inheritance you also received everything due the Ancient and Noble House of Black, including their seat on the council."

Harry shook his head. "That can't be right - there are two, no _four_ descendants of the Black line still alive."

He looked to Andromeda. "Mrs. Tonks, you and your sister are from the family, and by birth so are Teddy and Draco."

It was Andromeda's turn to shake her head. "We were born into the family but when Narcissa and I each married we joined our husband's Houses. I was disowned from the family when I married Ted."

Harry frowned, but looked back to Kingsley who was digging in his robes. From an inside pocket the Minister pulled out two small boxes and gave them to Harry. "Your family rings, Harry."

Ginny could feel her boyfriend's anxiety and shifted closer to him, putting a hand on his knee for support. When he looked over at her she nodded and smiled reassuringly.

Carefully, Harry opened the boxes and looked at them for a long moment. His own family ring had the Potter family coat of arms etched onto the top of an oval ruby set in the gold band. The other ring was silver with an piece of onyx, onto which there was an embossed letter "B".

After what seemed like hours, he looked up and into the faces that were looking back at him. He managed a weak smile. "Ermm, sorry everyone. This is a bit of a shock for me."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Understandable dear. We're all here for you though."

Hermione and Ron nodded at that, giving their best friend looks of encouragement.

Harry took a deep breath. As he closed the two ring boxes, he looked back over to Kingsley. "Thank you for coming to tell me Kingsley. Ermm, this may be a stupid question but am I required to attend every meeting? That could be problematic with school and all."

Kingsley nodded. "It's not a requirement except for certain issues, like the election of a new Minister or the trial of a current member. Most members from a noble house will send another family member to take their seat if they cannot make it. Those that do not have any other family, as in your case, may have a trusted friend act as their proxy."

The wizard with the lightning scar nodded and sat back to think for a moment.

"Harry, I know that you are returning to Hogwarts on Sunday morning but the Wizengamot is meeting on Friday and we would like for you to attend." Kingsley suddenly looked very happy. "I think you'll want to attend as well. We've caught one of the culprits behind the attack in Knockturn Alley and the whole council will sit in judgement."

Everyone was grinning as Ron asked who it was. Hermione gasped and closed her eyes as Kingsley answered. "It was Travers."

Harry blinked a few times. "Travers? He escaped from the battle at Hogwarts then. He was the one at Gringott's, and the one who chased you and Hermione last summer when you all came to get me."

Hermione nodded quietly as Ron put an arm around her.

"That's him," Kingsley said proudly. "We followed some leads and a lucky break led to his capture last night."

Harry nodded as a grim look came across his face. "I will definitely be there for that. Pardon my language Mum, but that bastard needs to be locked away for good."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and didn't complain about his use of foul language.

* * *

Dinner that night included some very animated conversations. Everyone was talking about Travers' capture and what the afternoon's news meant for Harry. Once Mr. Weasley, Charlie and Percy were filled in, Percy quickly looked at Harry.

"I had a feeling this would eventually come up. Congratulations Lord Potter."

Harry looked puzzled, as did a few other people. Seeing all the looks, Percy explained.

"The Head of an Ancient and Noble House should always be addressed by their title, which in Harry's case is Lord Potter or Lord Black."

The scowl Percy received made him wince.

"Thank you Percy," Harry said as he looked down at his plate, "but I'm not going to have any of that here or from any of you. I'm just Harry, okay?" he asked, looking around at everyone and got nods back.

Sensing his irritation, Ginny placed her hand on top of Harry's. She looked up at Percy and gave him her own scowl. "I'll personally throw a Bat Bogey Hex at the next person who says it Harry," she said to lift his spirits.

Harry nodded and put a fake smile on for everyone. While everyone went back to their meal, Harry just managed to push the rest of his food around on his plate before quietly excusing himself for some fresh air.

Walking outside and stopping in the middle of the garden, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. There was a light breeze and he let himself get lost in it, pretending to float away with the wind like a leaf.

Even though he was out among plants, he was able to pick out one particular scent of flowers from behind him.

_Come to check up on me love?_

He felt Ginny's arms wrap around him from behind, tucking in under his own arms and coming to rest on his belt buckle. The small smile on his face was genuine as Ginny lowered her chin onto his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his neck just under his right ear.

_I could tell you've been having a rough evening Harry. Want to talk about it?_

Harry was about to shrug and brush off his thoughts as being silly when he heard Ginny sigh in his ear.

_Your feelings are never silly, not to me._

Ginny unwrapped herself from him and took his hand in hers, leading him down the path out of the garden and towards the tree line. Both were quiet until they found one of their favorite spots just inside the woodline and sat down to lean against the tree. Ginny pressed up against him and took his hands in hers.

_Ok Mr. Potter,_ she said warmly as she looked at him. _Tell me, what's going on in your head?_

Harry sighed. _Honestly? I have no idea Gin'. There's just so much up here that I don't even know where to start. So much for the peaceful and quiet life I was hoping for._

He tilted his head back to bang against the tree trunk. _I never wanted all of this Ginny, not the fame or the titles. I didn't even need the money really. All I ever wanted was a home, with people who cared about me. I know I have that now, but all these other things bollocksed it up._

Ginny wiped away the tear that was running down his face with her thumb before pressing a kiss to his cheek. _You're right love. You do have a home now, and many people who care about you. Everyone will help you with this, so don't fret over it._

She nuzzled into his shoulder. _And you have me, Harry. Wherever we end up in the future with work and responsibilities, we'll be home as long as we're together. I know you don't want to deal with all the publicity and politics, but I'm going to be there right next to you every step of the way, okay? We'll do this together._

Harry nodded and wrapped his arm around his best friend, trying to relax and take his mind off everything but finding he couldn't. All that he had been thinking about was still flying around in his mind, seemingly getting faster and faster. Just when he was starting to feel overwhelmed he felt a warmth in his mind, almost as if there was a second presence there.

_Lean on me Harry,_ he heard Ginny say. It didn't sound like her normal voice or soul-speak, it was more quiet and echoing. There was a faint sound just on the range of his hearing, like a beating heart. _Just let it all go._

Listening to her, Harry relaxed and let the walls that he had built in his mind around his feelings and thoughts break down. It was almost like a daydream, and he felt himself letting go and falling into the warmth.

His eyes popped open as he felt his mind empty out. Harry felt a total calm wash over him, and as he looked over at Ginny he noticed her eyes were closed in concentration. He was surprised to see a faint golden glow surrounding them, which faded into nothing as she opened her eyes. A smile crossed her face.

"Feeling better?"

Still somewhat amazed, Harry nodded. "Yeah.. what was that? It felt completely different than anything we've done before, like inside of my heart instead of my mind."

The smile on her face grew wider. "That's what I felt as well, don't know how it happened though. I was thinking about what I could do to help you clear your head and all of a sudden there I was."

"Some undiscovered part of our bond, I'm assuming," Harry said thoughtfully.

Ginny nodded and leaned up a bit to kiss the point of his chin. "Whatever it was, I'm glad that I was able to pull you out of that cesspool of negative thoughts. I don't like seeing you like that love."

"I'm sorry Sugar Quill, I'll try not to let it happen again."

She was in a fit of giggles at the name. "Sorry love, but I'm going to have to veto that name as well."

Harry stuck his tongue out. "Alright, I'll keep thinking. I may just have to use Lady Potter eventually then."

Ginny paused and looked at him. "Lady Potter?"

"Well, if I'm a Lord that would make you a Lady wouldn't it?" he asked in all seriousness.

Those bright brown eyes connected directly with his. "Only if..." she said quietly, trailing off.

Harry nodded. "Yes. I wasn't just saying it earlier when I mentioned that you looked good with a baby in your arms. I was imagining what that would be like for the the both of us, in our future. You're all that I need love, and someday I would be honored to call you Lady or Mrs. Potter."

It was his turn to wipe a tear from her cheek. "Is that a promise Mr. Potter?" she asked quietly.

Looking around, Harry found a particularly long blade of grass and plucked it from the ground. He turned and wrapped it around Ginny's ring finger, tying it in a knot at the top. "I promise, Ginny."

They both looked at the impromptu ring with smiles, until they both started chuckling.

"I'll have to get something more permanent than grass..." Harry mused out loud.

Ginny nudged him playfully before taking out her wand and transfiguring the grass so that it turned more solid. "For now though, it's just perfect love."

They leaned into a kiss that seemed to last for hours, a very loving and tender one compared to the heated snogs they'd had previously. Eventually they decided to get back inside, Harry wanting to apologize a bit for leaving everyone like he did.

As they crossed back into the garden, Ginny just shook her head. "They understand Harry, there's nothing to apologize for."

Before Harry could respond they heard a loud popping noise and looked ahead to see a very frazzled Angelina standing at the back door to the Burrow. It was dark, but the light from the windows was enough to see that she was crying.

They both rushed over to their friend, but Ginny reached her first.

"Angelina, what's wrong?"

The older girl turned to the both of them. "Oh thank Merlin you all are home..." she said with a large sniffle. "I need help... it's George."

* * *

_Cliffhanger! Sorry guys, but its the perfect place to stop. Find out what's wrong with George next time. There'll also be a scene with two characters I haven't written much of yet, and Hermione/Ron get a scene too ;)_

_As always, thanks to my Beta readers! Please Favorite, Follow and Review if you liked the chapter!_

_-Midnight_


	22. A Weasley Kind of Day

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her toys as my playthings. :P_

_Warning: M rated material in this chapter._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 22 - A Weasley Kind of Day **

_...continued from previous chapter_

As Harry and Ginny were walking back, they heard a loud popping noise and looked ahead to see a very frazzled Angelina standing at the back door to the Burrow. It was dark, but the light from the windows was enough to see that she was crying.

They both rushed over to their friend, but Ginny reached her first.

"Angelina, what's wrong?"

The older girl turned to the both of them. "Oh thank Merlin you all are home..." she said with a large sniffle. "I need help... it's George."

* * *

_Twenty minutes earlier…_

With everyone out of the store and the front door locked shut, Angelina took a moment to sigh loudly and look around at the mess before her. As much as she loved her job, this part of the day was her least favorite; the clean up. It took a while to get everything back to it's proper table or shelf, and the nature of some of the boxed up pranks made reorganizing by magical means nearly impossible. It didn't help that packages and boxes managed to 'grow legs' through the course of the day as people picked them up and put them back in the wrong spot. She smirked as she realized the hilarity in that; some of the items actually _did_ grow legs and walk around.

With everything back in it's spot, Angelina made her way into the back room and hung up her work robes. A frown crossed her face as she realized that George hadn't made his way downstairs from his apartment yet. It was his routine to spend part of the afternoon alone while he worked on correspondence or new ideas, but he always came down after the store closed to count the money in the register and secure it in the safe.

Seeing a bit of light peeking out from under the door at the top of the stairway, she went up and knocked on the door. "George?" she called out. "We're all closed up, are you busy?"

When she didn't hear anything back for nearly a full minute, she called out again. This time, she waited only a few moments before pushing the unlocked door open and peeking her head in. George wasn't anywhere in sight, and a quick check around told her that he wasn't there at all.

The frown on her face grew wider as she walked back down to the store proper. As she was emptying the register to lock away the money, a flying piece of parchment appeared next to her. Angelina recognized the green paper as a Diagon Dispatch; a way for the various business owners on the street to quickly communicate with each other and send messages. She had never opened one before, but seeing as George was missing she opened it and read it quickly.

She sighed loudly and shook her head before making her way out the front door, which she locked again behind her. A few minutes later, she walked through the back entrance of the Leaky Cauldron and looked around for Tom, who had been the source of the note. Finding him behind the bar, he just looked to her and pointed down to the very end of the counter.

George was sitting there by himself, sipping from a glass of Firewhiskey. There were at least a half dozen empty glasses and small Butterbeer bottles in front of him, and from his general disheveled look Angelina could tell he had been sitting there for quite a while.

She quietly took a seat next to him and watched him for a bit. George seemed to be either in a drunken stupor or lost in thought, because he didn't notice her presence or her calling his name until she laid a hand on his shoulder.

He looked over at her with a confused look on his face. "Wh..who's at the store?" he said with a light hiccup. "I th… thought it was just us two today."

Angelina nodded. "It's nearly 8 o'clock, I closed the store up."

George's eyes narrowed for a moment, then he looked to his watch. "Bloody hell, I lost a few hours…"

A kind smile crossed her face. "Are you ok George?"

Her question was evidently the wrong one. There was an awkward and tense pause before he looked away and slugged down the rest of the drink in his glass. "Yes, everything's bloody brilliant," he said in a harsh tone. Setting the glass down with a loud _clunk!_, he stood up suddenly and very badly, putting his arms out to the bar to support himself.

Angelina rose too and nearly got pushed back when she offered to help him.

"I'm _fine_," he said with slurred speech. "I've been walking by myself for my wh...ole life. I can do it alone, just like I've been doing everything _ALONE_ for weeks now."

When he looked at her Angelina didn't see the usual cheeriness on his face, instead she saw a scary image of his internal misery. The reason for his sudden mood swing was instantly apparent to her.

"George, you aren't alone…"

"I'm not?" he said with a scowl, interrupting her. "What, you think you can just walk in and replace him? Is th...at what your plan is? Brilliant as it seems to you, I can see through it."

He sat back down at the bar and poured himself another glass from the nearly empty bottle of Firewhiskey before turning his back and staring at the wall. "Leave me be, Angelina. I don't need you, or your help. I don't need anyone's _help_ at all!"

Angelina stood there in a stunned silence for a moment or two before she felt tears streaming down her face. It pained her to see him like this and she wanted to just envelope him in a hug, but she knew that it would only make the situation worse. She walked away quickly and stopped to talk to Tom for a moment before walking out of the pub and apparating away.

* * *

A teary-eyed Angelina finished sputtering out what had happened as Ginny led her to a couch and held her hand. All of the Weasley clan that had been there for dinner had listened to her, and Mr. Weasley looked around before speaking up.

"Alright. Charlie, Percy and Ron, come with me. We're going to go get George and bring him back here. Harry," he said after a pause to think, "could you go to Shell Cottage and let Bill know? Wait until he's ready and come to the Leaky Cauldron with him. If we're not there any more then just come back here okay?"

Harry nodded as he walked over to give Angelina's shoulder a squeeze, and kissed the top of Ginny's head before walking out with the rest of the men. Ron likewise gave a quick kiss to Hermione before all of the girls descended around Angelina.

"I'm sorry… I think I triggered this all..." she was saying quietly to Mrs. Weasley who had taken a seat next to her.

Molly shook her head. "You didn't do anything wrong dear. It wasn't your fault that he'd been drinking for a while was it? We've all been worried about George because he hadn't had a big breakdown yet. I'm sorry that he took it out on you."

Hermione nodded from where she was kneeling on the floor in front of the older girl. "Don't dwell on what he told you Ange'. From what you said he is completely drunk and not thinking straight. I _know_ that he has feelings for you."

Ginny squeezed Angelina's hand. "If I know George, and I should seeing as how he's my brother, his alcohol-induced thoughts are making him feel horrible for being happy with you when he just lost Fred."

Mrs. Weasley nodded in support of her daughter's thoughts, but Angelina could only sigh and look down at her knees.

The women had finally managed to get Angelina talking a bit when they heard many loud pops from the back door. They all stood and watched as Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie carried an unconscious George in and set him on the other couch. Percy and Harry walked in behind Ron, who was holding a bag of ice to his eye.

Hermione gasped and nearly bowled Percy over as she went to Ron. Ron just smiled and took the bag off his face to reveal a large black eye. The girls all looked at George and then back to Ron, waiting for an explanation.

Ron shrugged as he put the ice back on his face. "We were trying to talk some sense into him for a few minutes but he wouldn't listen to us. I guess I got a little too close to him because the next thing I knew I was down on the ground after he slugged me."

Mrs. Weasley was leaning over George, cringing at the rank smell of alcohol on his breath. "How did he…?" she asked quietly.

Harry smirked as he tried not to laugh. "Tripped over a chair and fell to the ground."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "He'll be out all night at least, especially with the amount he drank."

Molly looked worried. "Are you sure he doesn't need a mediwitch or Healer?"

Ginny went over to George and gingerly lifted his head to look around. "I think he'll be alright Mum, there's no welts or big bruises. He's taken harder hits to the head from a Bludger."

They all nodded and a collective sigh went through the room as everyone went quiet with their own thoughts. Eventually, Mrs. Weasley started shooing everyone off to do their own things before levitating George up the stairs to his room. Angelina followed her upstairs, and the two stayed there talking for a long while as they watched him sleep.

Hermione was still a little worried about Ron's black eye, though he was making jokes about keeping it for a few days as a 'battle trophy'. Ginny finally groaned when she had enough of her brother's comments and pointed her wand at him to clear up the dark bruising. They all looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Ginny just smirked and shrugged. "Just something I read in that book. Seemed like it would be a useful one to know around this family. Thanks for the practice Ron."

The four of them had a subdued laugh at that.

* * *

An hour or so later, two of the Weasley brothers apparated on top of the large work shed their father had claimed long ago to store his Muggle contraptions. The six pack of Butterbeers that clanked together as they sat down had crossed both their minds as ironic, but who were they to mess with their own tradition?

Bill and Charlie had always been close, and as the number of siblings grew they had always found the time to give everyone the slip and hide away just to relax and hang out. Neither of them could remember who had been the first to sneak a bottle of Butterbeer out of the cabinets, but now their get-togethers always included a few cold ones.

Neither of them spoke for the longest time, but they both knew where their thoughts were. George's earlier breakdown had brought the whole family into a quiet mood about Fred's death. Charlie popped the top off his second bottle and took a good swig before speaking up. "So, what's new with you?" he asked with a smirk.

Bill grinned. "It's been a while since we've done this hasn't it."

"Too right it has. I think the last time we were up here you were still having second thoughts about getting married. We've gotten behind."

"Well, fighting a war and worrying about everyone does tend to put a damper on things." Bill said darkly.

Charlie just nodded thoughtfully and took another swig. "So, Professor Weasley. Are you ready to start teaching next week? I still can't believe you're turning into one of _them._"

Bill just laughed, remembering a conversation they had had one time in the Gryffindor common room in which they both swore up and down they would never even think of being teachers.

"I can't believe it either, but a few years of sitting behind a desk and having a goblin as your supervisor would get you to change your mind too. I think it'll be great though. Fleur is excited about it too."

"Speaking of, you two going to move out of the Cottage? I'm calling dibs if you are."

They both laughed in the cool night air.

"Probably will at some point. Fleur's been looking at houses in Hogsmeade so we'd be closer together, otherwise the commute would be a pain. She's actually meeting with McGonagall soon to talk about setting up some informal French language classes."

"That's a good idea to be honest." Charlie said. "Kingsley's always ranting about how Fudge and Scrimgeour never hired any bilingual people. International relations are a giant cesspool right now."

"Well, if anyone can fix it, it's Kingsley."

"Fleur doesn't mind you staying late tonight?"

Bill just smiled. "Confidentially, I think she's glad I'm out of her hair for a bit. Not being in mortal peril certainly makes for some good times…"

Charlie chortled. "I get your drift William. Guess I need to start saving up some money for extra presents at Christmas…"

"Well, not this Christmas at least. I'm sure you'll hear Mum's shouting all the way to London when it does actually happen though."

The two grinned and toasted each other with their last bottles before Charlie continued.

"Think Harry and Ronniekins are up to teaching your first-years?"

Bill opened another bottle. "Charlie, if they can't teach a handful of firsties the basic spells and theories, we'll have to seriously doubt the stories they've told us about the past year."

"You've got me there."

They both watched as a few lights were turned off at the Burrow. Seeing Ron's window go dark, Bill smirked.

"I haven't been here all that much this summer, but unless I've lost my touch I do believe some of the sleeping arrangements here have been interesting."

Charlie grinned. "Astute as always. Ron, who we always thought would never land himself a bird until he was past thirty is spending his nights with Hermione, and little Gin-Gin has had Harry in her room every night since we all got back."

The raised eyebrow from Bill had Charlie chortling. "Yes, our parents know and no, there haven't been any more toads around than usual. Mum seems to have softened up a bit."

"Well, it's a good thing the four of them are getting the Head's quarters this year, otherwise the sleeping arrangements would either drive them up the wall, or the staff's with the constant demerits." A grin crossed his face. "I remember quite a few 'interesting' nights in there myself."

Charlie just shared a knowing look. "Just promise me you won't use your extensive knowledge of all the private spots and broom closets to embarrass all the kids."

"Only if I need some entertainment," Bill said with a wink.

After Charlie calmed down from his laugh, he looked over at the Burrow again and sighed. "What d'you think about George?"

The older brother shrugged. "Honestly, no idea. It's a good thing he finally broke down but hopefully he doesn't do another repeat performance of tonight. That was pretty ugly."

"Agreed. Hopefully Angelina can keep him busy."

Bill grinned. "You and Perce need to step up your games. All our younger siblings are going to be married before you two. Shameful, really." He accepted the punch from Charlie with a laugh.

* * *

In the room just under the attic at the Burrow, Ron was laying in bed and staring up at the ceiling. For someone who had been through a lot in just a few short months, his mind was surprisingly blank except for the scene at the bar that evening. The sight of his older brother being so drunk and knocking himself out would have been hilarious if it weren't for the reason behind it. A sigh escaped him as he wondered how it was that he had missed George's obvious problem when he had been working side by side with him for weeks.

"Sickle for your thoughts Ron?" a soft voice asked him.

Ron looked over to the doorway to see Hermione standing there watching him. She had obviously just gotten out of the shower; her hair was still damp and the tank top she was wearing was sticking to her curves slightly in places that weren't quite dry yet. He smiled over at her. "Nothing really, just thinking about what happened tonight."

She nodded as she came in and closed the door behind her. The folded up clothes she was carrying were dropped at the foot of his bed before she took a seat next to him. "You're wondering why you didn't see any hints about his eventual breakdown before it happened."

He smirked. "'Mione, please don't tell me you've learned Legilimency in the last couple of weeks..."

Hermione giggled and picked up his feet to put them in her lap. "No, but I know you well enough that I can tell what you're thinking sometimes." She started massaging his feet slowly, running her thumbs around in hard pressing circles.

Ron sighed happily. "I was thinking back to see if I might've missed any signs from George, but I don't think there are any really. I'm not blaming myself for anything," he said quickly as he saw the look on her face. "Well, except for getting close enough to let him deck me."

They both grinned and Hermione pulled her feet up onto the bed so that she could lean over towards his face. She placed her hands on either side of his head and looked down at him carefully before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Does it hurt still?"

He shrugged underneath her. "Just a dull sting, it'll go away."

Her bright smile grew wider. "Good. Then I can take advantage of the position I have you in," she said with the tiniest of whispers. Her tone made him groan as she straddled him and and rested on his legs. A few quiet mutters later, their usual privacy charms had been set on the door and around them.

With another few waves of her wand, she turned off the lights and conjured some lit scented candles, floating them to different surfaces around the room. Their soft glow and sweet fragrance permeated the room romantically.

She set her attention back on her lover, leaning down over him to initiate a heated kissing session. The intensity of their snogging lit up both of them. Hands roamed wildly around through each others hair and up and down their shoulders and arms; nostrils flared as they both searched for breaths, not wanting their lips to part. Ron could feel himself harden up almost instantly and Hermione felt it against her body as well. A grin crossed her face as they came up for air.

"Looks like someone is happy to see me," she said teasingly. After pressing another quick kiss to his lips, she sat up straight on his legs and started to peel her tank top off slowly. She could hear his appreciative moans as her mounds were revealed, and before she could toss the top aside his hands were exploring and playing.

Ron loved her breasts. They weren't as large as some women's but they fit perfectly in his hands as he kneaded and squeezed the soft flesh. He had learned fairly quickly in their nighttime adventures exactly what Hermione liked, and was starting to consider himself an expert. Her moans certainly were proof of that. He looked up and reveled in the sight before him. Hermione's long brown hair was still damp but loose and slightly curly, reaching down just past her shoulders. He wondered just how lucky he had to be to have such a beauty as one of his best friends and lover.

Knowing the effect she was having on him, Hermione grinned and looked down. His stiffness was bulging out against the fabric of his boxers, and she knew he would soon be begging her to let it loose. Leaning forward just a tad, she slid her hands under the t-shirt he was wearing all the way up to the neck opening before drawing them back slowly, her fingernails lightly scratching down his chest and stomach.

He gasped sharply as he closed his eyes. "Bloody hell Hermione..." he said, half moaning. "D'you want to set me off right away?"

She giggled softly and pressed a kiss to his ear before whispering into it. "No, because I want to set you off inside of me tonight."

His eyes opened wide and looked up at her. "A.. Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded once. "We've done just about everything else besides this already and I just, I just want all of you tonight Ron..." Her tone was almost that of begging as she finished speaking softly, and it only made his member tighten up more.

He was at a loss for words as she lifted herself off of him for a moment to remove her flannel pants. Her own arousal was evident; her smell wafting up to him as she slid his boxers off of him. She repositioned herself back onto his legs and sighed as she ran her fingers through her folds. Ron started to reach over to help but she shook her head.

"Not tonight lover," she said as she moved her wet hand onto his stiffness and starting playing with it. "We're going to get off together this time."

Ron groaned in response and nodded jerkily. His hands landed on her breasts instead, and he took it in turns to either squeeze them or pull at her nipples. Hermione let loose her own moan, and started grinding on his thighs as she stroked her toy to it's full size.

The continuous stream of moaning from both of them seemed to be the signal she was waiting for, and Ron looked up at her as she let go of him and placed herself right over his throbbing appendage. She leaned over him on her elbows for a heated kiss before looking into his eyes. He nodded up at her and she smiled before she slowly lowered herself onto him.

Both of them gasped at the new sensations, and Hermione stopped for a few moments to enjoy the feeling of having only a little bit of him inside her. Slowly, she began to thrust herself on him, getting into a rhythm. She stopped when they both felt a little resistance. Ron looked up at her, knowing what was about to happen. He'd heard many of his brother's and classmate's stories. "Hermione," he asked softly.

Hermione just smiled down at him. "I want to, Ron. I know it's going to hurt a little, so just give me a moment okay?"

Ron just nodded and ran his hands onto her shoulders as she started to grind up and down again. Both of their eyes nearly popped out their heads a moment later as Hermione pushed off with her knees and impaled herself completely upon him. He could feel her shuddering on top of him and saw her biting her lower lip as a small whimper escaped her throat. Ignoring the intense pleasure he was feeling himself, he ran his hands slowly up and down her arms soothingly. After a minute or so, she opened her eyes and smiled down at him.

"Thank you," she whispered softly, before leaning down to kiss him just under his ear. "Now, I want you to possess me completely," she whispered into his ear. This sent shivers down his spine and soon they were both locked into an intense rhythm. Hermione was riding him and enjoying the feeling of her lover inside of her and Ron was matching her quickening rhythm as he bucked up into her.

It was the sound of his increased breathing that told her Ron was about to erupt. "Merrrrlin, Hermione I'm going to..."

A primal groan escaped him as she felt him bulge and release deep inside of her, setting off her own exquisite release. She shrieked loudly as she rode the crest of the orgasmic wave, and she had to be careful not to fall flat onto him from the sheer pleasure.

They were both still panting heavily when her head hit the pillow next to him. After a few minutes, Ron felt her arm wrap around him and three tiny kisses on his neck. There was a smile on his face as he turned to look at her and press a kiss to her lips. "'Mione, that was just... bloody brilliant."

Hermione grinned and snuggled up closer to him. "You weren't half bad yourself there mister."

The expression on his face changed suddenly. "Blimey, Hermione we didn't use any..."

She put a finger to his lips. "I did the charm before I came in here love. Don't worry."

"So you were planning this," he said with a mischievous smile.

Hermione answered him with a long, chaste kiss. "Yes," she said as she reached over him to grab her wand. She muttered a few cleansing spells on the both of them and the bedding before turning out the candles and snuggling into the crook of his shoulder.

"Not that I'm complaining," he asked softly a few moments later, "but what brought this about tonight?"

Hermione smiled. "Honestly love? I think I've been wanting to do it for a while. We've been intimate for a while now, and it just felt right somehow. I didn't push you or anything did I?" she asked with a frown on her face as she looked up at him.

"Push me? Hermione I've wanted that as much as you did," he said reassuringly.

She kissed his chest softly. "The whole thing with your brother and Angelina tonight, it had me thinking for a bit about wasted time. We've seen how quick things can happen and change everything, and I didn't want to regret not having this time, this moment with you."

Ron laid back and smiled, running his hand along the top of her back and through her hair. "We'll have many, many more moments like this 'Mione. We don't have to run around looking behind us anymore, and I'll be damned if I let something get in our way going forward."

Hermione sighed against him and closed her eyes. "I love you Ron," she muttered into his chest.

"And I love you, always."

She laid there and idly ran her fingers through the hair on his chest until she fell into a peaceful sleep, which was broken a few hours later by numerous kisses on her neck. She grinned as she remembered that the privacy charms were still up before they lost themselves to another round of pleasures.

* * *

Hours later, a very tired but still alert Angelina watched from her chair as George slept soundly next to her.

* * *

_Next time: Harry gets his seat(s), Travers gets his trial, and George gets an earful._

_Please Favorite/Follow and Review if you like the story so far, or even if you don't - I can handle it, promise! Big thanks to my Beta readers for their proofing and ideas!_

_-Midnight_


	23. The Trial of Travers

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her toys as my playthings. :P Thank you for over 20,000 views!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 23 - The Trial of Travers **

"Alright there Harry?"

Harry's unfocused mind snapped back to reality as Kingsley called his name quietly next to him. He blushed a bit and finished adjusting the new robe he had been given as a member of the Wizengamot. "Yeah Kings.. I mean yes, Minister. Just getting over some nerves."

The older wizard clapped Harry on the back. "You'll do fine, don't worry. Just follow everyone else's lead and vote what you think is right."

Harry nodded as a gong played from somewhere in the next room and followed the Minister into the small chambers where the Wizengamot met and deliberated. It was a round room with three levels of tiered seating and benches in front of each place. Harry found his chair quickly; it was the only one with two plaques denoting his two titles.

Kingsley quickly brought the meeting to order and Harry looked around to notice that every single seat was taken for this important meeting.

Harry ignored most of the quick meeting, which included approval of the records from the last council meeting and an introduction of the new members. When the names and titles were called, Harry simply nodded his thanks at the polite applause and turned his attention back to Kingsley.

"Alright," the Minister said. "It's near one o'clock so no doubt the courtroom is nearly full to the brim with spectators. Because of the importance of this trial and the fact that he's either escaped or been released from prison three times now, I have asked for additional Auror presence inside and outside the courtroom for everyone's protection. We will hear the case from both sides, adjourn for any deliberations here and then vote on the accused's guilt and sentence."

Harry noticed all the nods around him and that Kingsley had brought up the term 'sentencing' before a vote had even been taken. He was sure that Travers wouldn't escape justice this time.

The entire Wizengamot filed out of the room and down a short corridor before entering the much larger Courtroom #8. The layout of the council member's chairs was exactly as it was in the previous chamber and before long everyone was in their place. Kingsley took his seat and to Harry's surprise Amos Diggory stepped up to the main podium. He hadn't realized that the man had been chosen as the Chief Warlock for the body and he scowled to himself. _Probably should have asked Kingsley more questions, _he thought to himself.

_Hi Harry,_ he heard in his mind. His spirits lifted as he realized that Ginny was somewhere in the room, watching.

_Ginny! You didn't tell me you were going to be here._

He felt her warm smile passed along their bond. _I wanted to surprise you love. _

_I'm glad you're here. It must have been hard to get a seat, I don't think another person could have fit._

_Standing room only right now, but Dad managed to get me a seat early. You look good down there, all official and important. Can I have your autograph afterwards?_ she asked, and he could hear her giggle in his mind.

_Gin! I'm going to get you for that…_

Amos Diggory cleared his throat and spoke out. "Bring in the accused."

From a side door in the lowered pit where the prosecution and defense tables were, two Aurors pushed Travers ahead of them and towards his seat. He was handcuffed at the wrists and ankles and was further chained to his seat when he sat. Harry took a good look at Travers and noticed that the man seemed subdued, always looking downwards.

"Hear ye, hear ye. This trial is now in session," Diggory intoned. "The Wizengamot meets to decide on the innocence or guilt of one Gordon Travers. The Accused is charged with being a Death Eater, multiple counts of murder, multiple counts of using the Unforgivable curses, multiple counts of escaping Azkaban, multiple counts of arson and reckless actions that threatened the general public."

"The Accused has refused representation for himself and will act as his own counsel." This brought a few whispers into the room as people talked with their neighbors, but it quickly died down. "The Wizengamot will call on witnesses to determine the facts around the previously mentioned charges and the Accused will be given the opportunity to cross-examine. Mr. Travers, you are hereby put on notice that any kind of threat to a witness, verbal or otherwise, will be cause enough for your removal from these chambers. Understood?"

Travers continued to sit in his chair and did not acknowledge a single word. Diggory stared the man down from his high position for close to a minute, before scowling. "Very well. The council will take your silence as an affirmative answer."

Looking down at the pieces of parchment, Diggory called his first witness, and it was here that Harry sort of tuned everyone out and just watched the proceedings. Ginny must have felt his anxiousness after a while.

_Bored already love?_

_A bit, but it's more being anxious I think. Every time I've been in one of these courtrooms, whether it was real or in a pensieve, things weren't exactly bright and shiny._

_I know Harry. Just look on the bright side of this though; you're helping to put this bastard away for good, after all he did. Things are looking better and better every day now, right?_

Harry smiled. _You're right. Thank you Gin', you always know what to say to cheer me up._

_Think nothing of it love. _

_Where are you by the way? I can't see you from where I am. _

_Right behind you, about 10 rows up. Don't turn to look though, it would be very un-Lord-like. _

He grinned at her joke and hoped that no one was watching; it would be hard to explain why. By the time Harry focused on the trial once more, three witnesses had finished giving testimonies bout Travers' involvement as a Death Eater; including his prison breakouts. Travers continued to ignore comments towards him and did not use his chances to cross examine.

Kingsley himself was called to the witness stand to testify about the night last summer when Travers' had been discovered as one of those who had attacked the group transporting Harry to safety.

After a short recess in which Harry had remained in his seat, the trial turned to more current events. Everyone in the courtroom listened to testimonies from various people who had been there that afternoon when Borgin &amp; Burke's had been set on fire. Pictures were passed around to the members of the Wizengamot showing the wreckage of the building and the Dark Mark high in the sky. Harry took his copies but didn't look down at the them, he had been there and the image was still fresh in his memory.

Mr. Weasley was the next witness called, and he took everyone in the room through the events of that afternoon after the Aurors and members of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement arrived. Every piece of their investigation was laid out carefully, and Harry could see that everything had been thought through and presented so that there could be no doubt about Travers' involvement. Several other Death Eaters and other conspirators wanted for questioning were announced during the course of the fifteen minutes Arthur took to finish his presentation.

Travers still remained silent and kept looking down at his shoes.

Mr. Weasley was also questioned by members of the council about Mr. Borgin's attempt to inform on Travers and his associates, and it was quickly discovered that the store owner had been getting ready to provide irrefutable evidence as to the locations of where Voldemort's remaining supporters were in hiding.

Even though Harry had the right to ask questions, he didn't take the opportunity. He was satisfied with leaving the proper procedures to those that had been there longer, and he didn't want any more attention brought on himself. He found himself wishing that it were Sunday already, so that he could be relaxing on the Hogwarts Express with his three best friends on the way to school.

_Less than forty-eight hours Harry,_ he heard Ginny say through their soul-speak, _and two nights in bed with me. _

_That, my love, sounds wonderful. You're getting pretty good at reading my emotions._

Ginny grinned. _It helps that I knew you really well before the bond happened. _

Mr. Weasley was finally released as a witness and Mr. Diggory stood at the podium, looking down at Travers.

"That is all for the prosecution's case. Does the Accused wish to testify or call any witnesses?"

For the first time, Travers looked up from the ground and up to the council members. He took a long moment, looked around at the nearly full circle of his judges and cleared his throat before speaking.

"I have no witnesses, only this statement. It does not matter what you do to me. There are others who will take up the Dark Lord's visions, and more after those. You will _never_ find us all."

He took a pause to glare right at Diggory. "Everyone that votes against me today will rue this day. You will fear for your own lives and for those that you care for. I swear it! -"

The courtroom was in a frenzy by the time Diggory motioned to the Aurors behind Travers, and two Silencing spells hit him in the back cutting him off from saying anything further. The Chief Warlock banged his gavel on the podium for order in the courtroom, which took nearly five minutes. The mood of the room only seemed to quiet down when Diggory ordered Travers be taken away by the Aurors.

_Well, that was unexpected,_ Harry said darkly. He could tell Ginny had gotten a little spooked by the murderer's words. _You ok Gin'?_

_Yeah, _she said nervously. _I'm not worried that he's actually going to do anything, it was more of the way that he said it. Reminded me of how those Carrow twins used to speak in class._

Harry felt her mental shudder. _It's ok Gin'. Remember, they can't hurt you any more,_ he said as he sent the feeling of a warm hug across their connection.

Diggory quickly conferred with Kingsley before returning to the podium. "Now that order has been returned, this would be the time that the Wizengamot would normally retire to chambers. However, it would seem that most if not all of our number are ready to make their decision. So, I ask the Wizengamot this; is time for deliberation needed or requested? A simple show of hands to the affirmative, please."

Not a single member raised their hands.

"Very well. The members of this esteemed body will now cast their votes by the ballot provided."

Harry looked to the surface in front of him and removed the quill from it's inkpot. He quickly checked the boxes for 'Guilty' on both slips of paper he had been provided with, and watched as each piece of parchment folded itself once and then flew to the main podium where they sorted themselves out of sight.

After a few minutes, Diggory banged his gavel for silence once more.

"The Wizengamot has made it's decision. By a unanimous vote, the Accused is hereby found guilty of all charges and remanded into the custody of the Auror Department for transportation to Azkaban at the first opportunity. There Mr. Travers will serve a sentence of ten years in maximum security before he is to be turned over to the Department of Mysteries and thrown through the Veil and his wand snapped in half. So ordered. This trial is concluded and members of the Wizengamot dismissed until our next meeting. Good day everyone."

As Diggory stepped down from the podium the room exploded in a furious round of applause, and every spectator stood in appreciation of the unanimous vote. Harry could hear snippets of loud conversation as he walked out of the room with the other members.

"Amazing, the Wizengamot _never_ votes unanimously."

"It's good to see that they've gotten rid of all the corruption on the council."

* * *

About an hour later, Harry stepped out of the emerald flames in the fireplace at the Burrow and started to wipe off the soot from his sweater. Ginny had been waiting on the couch for him to get back and she nearly tackled him in a fierce hug.

"I'm proud of you love," she murmured into his chest after a long kiss.

Harry just smiled and enjoyed the hug after all the formality and coldness of the past few hours.

"What kept you so long?" she asked curiously. "I've been waiting ages for you."

"A bunch of my 'esteemed' peers wanted to have some quick chats that turned out being rather un-quick," he said rolling his eyes. "And no, no one asked me for my autograph."

Ginny giggled as he tickled her side. "Well at least your sense of humor didn't get left behind there. I'm glad to see you're all chipper again."

Before Harry could respond they heard someone clearing their throat, and turned to see George in the doorway.

"Ermm, sorry to barge in you two, but I wanted to apologize to the both of you for the other night," he said quietly. He had holed himself up in his room for the past day and a half after the scene he had caused, and this was the first either of them had seen.

Ginny walked over to him and regarded him for a moment before punching him on the shoulder. A smile crossed her face before she hugged him. "You're forgiven. Losing Fred has been tough on all of us; some days it's hard going on knowing I've lost a brother, but to lose a twin..." She squeezed him tight in her hug.

"Just promise us you won't go on another binger alright? _Talk_ to someone if you're having a hard time."

Harry had come up to the the both of them and nodded. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

George looked a bit sheepish. "Thanks, I think that little message is going to stick in my head now that I've heard it about a half dozen times."

Ginny grinned. "It better. How's Angelina?"

The older Weasley sighed. "I don't know what she sees in me. She's barmy; did you know she stayed awake that whole night watching me? After what I said to her?"

"Merlin, I'm cursed with idiot brothers..." Ginny sighed and shook her head. "She's in _love_ with you, nitwit! Any other girl would've left you to sit there and get more drunk, but she came to us. She watched you that whole night because she was worried."

George flopped onto a couch and stared at the ceiling. It took a few moments for him to collect his thoughts. "Nitwit indeed. I've had this thing for her for so long that I'd convinced myself that she couldn't have the same feelings back."

"I know the feeling," Harry said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her closer.

Ginny smiled at Harry before she looked back to her brother. "Have you talked with her since?"

George shook his head. "Ermm, I've kind of been avoiding her."

Harry had to hold Ginny back before she rushed at George.

"Prat! Go and talk with her! She's still head over heels for you, and you need someone to talk to and help you." She noticed the hesitation in him. "You know I have no problems with hexing you or leaving all sorts of things in your apartment..."

This brought a laugh to both of the boys. "Fair enough Gin-Gin," George said with a slightly bigger smile on his face. "I'll go ask her to dinner or something."

"Finally, someone's learning."

Harry could barely hold back a chortle. He loved when Ginny got fired up at something and that wild look appeared in her eyes. As he pressed a kiss to the back of her head, they all heard the fireplace roar to life.

All three of them watched the emerald flames, and in moments Mrs. Tonk's head appeared.

"Oh Thank Merlin," she said happily upon seeing them. "I was hoping you would be here Harry."

Harry took a step towards the fireplace. "What's the matter Andie?"

"I just got word that a dear friend of mine was rushed to St. Mungo's and I would like to be there, but it's no place for a baby..."

"I'll be right over," he said in an instant. "Give me a few minutes."

Andie nodded quickly, and then the flames vanished.

Harry pressed a quick kiss to Ginny's cheek before dashing up the stairs to change. A few moments later, he could feel her enter the room behind him.

"I'm sorry Gin', I know we were going to have a date tonight.."

"Shush," she said as she searched around for more comfortable pants. "This is Teddy we're talking about. Of course you're going to drop everything for him, I'd expect nothing less. Besides, we can still have our date tonight, there'll just be a third wheel."

Harry stopped and looked at her for a moment before a smile crossed his face. He finished pulling a new shirt over his head and crossed the room to kiss her while she was buttoning up a pair of white shorts.

"You are..." he sighed. "There really aren't any words to describe how much I love you."

Ginny smiled back at him and made sure her wand was tucked in her pocket before taking his hand. "Let's go then, my other boyfriend is waiting."

They were both still chuckling on the way down the stairs.

* * *

"Ow!"

Ginny was giggling so hard her sides started hurting. Harry just scowled at her as he carefully unwrapped Teddy's fingers from the tuft of hair his godson had grabbed. "He's a strong little bugger," Harry muttered as the baby gurgled.

"Yes, he is. Maybe he's trying to tell you you should get a trim," Ginny said as she ran her fingers through his unruly locks.

Harry grinned as he shifted Teddy to his other arm. "Must be a Weasley woman thing. I remember when your Mum was after Bill to cut his hair."

"Prat," she said with a grin on her face. "She's still after Bill to trim it, but I think Fleur likes it like that. Me, on the other hand, I like seeing who I'm snogging."

Harry laughed, and Teddy joined in with a gurgle and smile. "Alright, I can take the hint. It would probably be a good idea to trim down this mop before school starts. I'll ask Mum tomorrow."

"Why wait? I can do it here for you."

He looked at Ginny with a little surprise. "You know how to cut hair?"

Ginny jokingly sighed as if she was offended, and Harry couldn't help but grin as it sounded exactly like Hermione's sigh when Ron said something stupid. "Yes, Harry. I can cut hair, wash dishes, cook and knit, among other things. I'm thoroughly trained in all the womanly arts, even though I don't choose to show it all the time."

"_All_ the womanly arts, you say?"

That earned him a slap to the arm and Ginny covered Teddy's ears. "You're going to corrupt your godson!"

Teddy gurgled again and grinned widely, changing his hair from jet black to a Weasley red.

Harry just laughed. "Remus would've done the same. Besides, we have to get Teddy started early if me and him are going to carry on the Marauder legacy."

Ginny rolled her eyes and carefully lifted the baby out of Harry's arms. "Boys. Bring a chair into the den," she called out to him as she walked away. "I can do the trimming while he's on his playmat."

With Teddy playing happily on his back, reaching and kicking at the toys hanging over him, Harry sat in a chair nearby and cast a small shield charm around his neck to catch any falling strands of hair.

Ginny smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair again before taking her wand and slowly cutting with it. "I'm not going to take too much off love, just enough so that it's not all over your eyes and ears. I still want to be able to play with it, and pull on it too," she said mischievously.

A happy gurgle from Teddy had both of them laughing for a long time. When Ginny had finished her work, they both looked over and saw that the little one had flipped over to his stomach and was fast asleep, thumb in his mouth. Exchanging smiles, the two cleaned up after themselves before Harry gently picked Teddy up from the floor and brought him to his crib.

He found Ginny on the couch, legs tucked up under her and relaxing as he came out of the nursery a few minutes later. She had a smile on her face and held out her hand for him to sit down next to her. As soon as he did, she pulled him into a passionate kiss that lasted for quite a while.

Harry was grinning like a fool when they finally pulled apart. "What brought that on love?"

Ginny just smiled warmly. "I could feel how much love you have for the little one while you were putting him down for his nap, and it almost choked me up. What I sensed is the same love I feel from you when we're together." A small tear dropped out of her eye. "You are going to make an amazing father one day."

He pulled her into a side hug as they sat there on the couch and ran his hand up and down her arm. "I can't wait for that eventuality," he said quietly. "Especially since it'll be _our_ children. But I _am_ just a bit the jealous type; I don't want to have to share you with anyone for a few years still."

Ginny giggled and pecked his cheek. "Can't fault you for that."

They sat there for a while and talked, and Harry found himself idly running his fingers through her long red hair. Ginny smiled and summoned a brush from her bag and handed it to him. "Here, use this."

Harry looked at the brush for a moment before shrugging and scooting backwards a bit so he had some room. The brush began to slowly make its way through her hair, but it kept getting stuck in knots.

"You need to be a little more forceful with those." A smile came up on her face, underscoring her closed eyes. "Don't worry, you won't break me love."

Once her hair was all straightened and smoothed out, Harry couldn't resist leaning forward until his face was buried in her hair. As he kissed the back of her head he smelled the familiar aroma of flowers that he so loved.

Ginny giggled. "What _are_ you doing?"

"Breathing in heaven," Harry said with a serious tone though there was a smile on his face. "I could pick out your scent in an instant."

Turning to look at him, she made a face and smiled. "Would you braid my hair for me?"

"I dunno Gin'," he said with an anxious look on his face. "I'd probably mess it up."

"You goof! It's only hair; you can start over if you have to. You've seen me do it loads of times."

Harry had to nod and admit to that. "Alright, but what do I get in return?" he asked with a grin.

She had her own grin on her face as she turned to face away from him so he could get at her hair. "I'll refrain from hitting you with said braid, and perhaps give you a proper snogging?"

Harry pinched her leg. "Deal, Pixie Puff."

Ginny blew a raspberry and giggled. "Sorry, I'll have to veto that one as well."

Harry just chuckled and sighed. "I'll find one eventually…"

* * *

_Sigh… Will poor Harry ever find a "sweet" pet name for Ginny? Eventually yes, but you'll have to read on! Thank you for reading up unto this point for those that have; we're about to hit a massive point that will lead into this story's overarching plot. For those of you wondering, yes I will be splitting up the 19 years into multiple stories, not quite sure how many yet. We're still a long way from even finishing this first story ;)_

_Reviews and Favs/Follows are much appreciated, as are my Beta readers! Without them I'd be stuck in a cesspool of Wrackspurts and Blibbering Humdingers. _

_-Midnight_


	24. Homeward Bound

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her toys as my playthings. :P_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 24 - Homeward Bound **

The sun that rose on the last day of summer vacation was a bright one; there were no clouds in the sky to block its rays from from hitting the windows of the Burrow. There were only two bedrooms with windows facing east and unfortunately one of those was Ginny's. A scowl crossed her face as she woke up, not wanting to open her eyes and be assaulted by the ray of light she felt on her face.

She shifted a bit and smiled upon feeling Harry's arm around her. Even though they had been sleeping in the same bed for almost three months now, she couldn't help but feel a sense of perfection and happiness each morning. Shifting slightly she snuggled into him, relishing the feeling of his skin on hers. Yawning quite fiercely, she got comfortable again and attempted to go back to sleep.

Fifteen minutes later she gave up and sighed. She had wanted to sleep in but her mind was just too full of thoughts. Very slowly she turned around to look at Harry and smiled. _He always looks so bloody peaceful when he's asleep,_ she thought to herself. A mischievous thought crossed her mind and a grin accompanied it. Using a lock of her own hair, she began to tickle his nose.

Harry unconsciously brushed his nose to stop the tickling and Ginny repeated the whole thing a few more times, trying to hold in her laughter. Eventually his eyes opened and he looked annoyed for a moment or two until he saw her.

_Ginnnnnyyy,_ he said in protest as he yawned. _Leave my poor nose alone._

She giggled audibly next to him. _Alright then._ The lock of hair moved and she started tickling his cheek.

Harry couldn't help but grin. _Two can play at this game,_ he said before reaching out and tickling her sides. Ginny squealed in protest and the two rolled around in the bed for a while trying to get back at each other until they ended up side by side and kissing.

The new kitten decided to join in on the fun then, and the two were involuntarily forced apart as they both received small headbutts. Ginny giggled as the ball of fur started licking her cheek and she lifted the kitten up above their heads. The kitten squirmed a bit and meowed a few times.

"Good morning little rascal," Harry said before yawning loudly and reaching for his glasses.

Ginny elbowed him. "Blythe is _not_ a rascal, she is a little lovebug. Yes you are!" she cooed before she set the kitten down and let her run off.

Harry chuckled as he sat up and stretched. "Just wait until she starts pouncing at you at random times. She seems to like playing that game with me."

Ginny pecked him on the cheek as she rolled out of the bed and into the adjoining bathroom. "She'll work her way out of all the kitten hyperactivity soon, and then we'll have a lovely lap cat."

"I hope so," Harry said just under his breath but he smiled nonetheless. Blythe was a gorgeous cat and Ginny was absolutely in love with her.

"So," he called out. "Did you have anything in mind for the last day of summer, love?"

Ginny came out of the bathroom and looked through her dresser drawers for a shirt. "Not really, aside from packing and the dinner Mum's planning for tonight. Why, did you?" she asked as she turned to him and smiled.

Harry shrugged a bit. "I've been debating the past few days about going somewhere, and I guess today's the last chance until we're back for Christmas break."

She looked at the expression on his face and frowned. "Where?"

"To see my parents," he said quietly before looking out the window.

Ginny crossed the room and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I think it's a great idea Harry. You haven't been back there since Christmas right?"

He nodded and sighed. "I've been meaning to go..."

"But you didn't want to go alone," she finished for him as he trailed off. Seeing his nod she squeezed him tighter through their hug and kissed his cheek. "Love, you should've asked before. Of course I'll go with you. You shouldn't have to go back there by yourself if you don't want to."

Letting him go with one more light kiss, she finished getting dressed and went to open her door. "We'll go right after breakfast."

Harry just smiled and took her hand as they walked down the stairs. "Thank you, my love."

* * *

The sun wasn't shining as brightly in Godric's Hollow as at the Burrow, but it was still a beautiful summer day as the two Apparated into existence near the kissing gate of the cemetery. After checking both ways to make sure there wasn't anyone in sight, Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak off of the two of them.

Ginny looked around for a few moments, taking in the small village around her since she had never been here. She took Harry's hand as she looked back at him with a smile, and together they made their way slowly through the graveyard. It took Harry a few moments to remember where his parents were but they were soon standing in front of the large tombstone.

Harry stood frozen for a moment, lost in his thoughts before taking the few steps forward and brushing some dirt off of the marker. He noticed that there were some flowers laying there, but they were starting to wither a bit. Taking out his wand to banish them, he found them disappearing in front of him.

Ginny tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned to look at her she handed him a bouquet of flowers with a vase that she had conjured. He smiled his thanks and set the vase right up against the tombstone, stooping down to run his hands over both of the engraved names. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her step back a bit.

_I'll let you be alone with them Harry. I shouldn't intrude,_ she said quietly in his mind. Harry had told her about his parents and as much as she admired them, it didn't seem right to her to assume she was welcome to join him just yet.

Harry turned, a sad look in his eyes. _You're not intruding Ginny, not at all. Please, I want… I need you here…_he said as he extended his hand to her.

She looked hesitant for a moment but then quietly made her way back towards him, taking his hand and interlacing their fingers before squeezing it.

Harry looked back at the tombstone and sighed. "Hi Mum, Dad," he said quietly.

Ginny must have felt that he was trying to gather enough confidence to speak more, because he felt her arms wrap around him. Together they took a few steps back and sat down on the grass, Harry leaning his head against her shoulder.

"Well, it's over. Voldemort's finally been taken care of for good, and everyone can move on with their lives." He looked over at the tombstone and shook his head, sighing. "I only wish that you could have been here to see it, this was as much your victory as anyone's. Thank you for helping me." His voice was very quiet now, so much so that Ginny could barely hear him.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed as a light breeze blew past.

"You gave your lives for me and I know that you're watching me from wherever you are, but I.. I miss you…" he said, voice cracking. "I think about you two every single day and when something big happens I miss you even more. You should have been there when I started Hogwarts, come seen me play Quidditch and helped me with the task Dumbledore left me."

His eyes were misting over as he sat up a bit straighter and wrapped his arm around Ginny. "I wish you were here to meet Ginny. We're very happy together and she's my other half, literally. I never thought anyone could give me a gift like the one you gave me all those years ago Mum, but she has."

As Harry took her hand to place it on his chest above his heart, Ginny felt her own eyes well up with tears. The words that he was speaking were beautiful and from deep within him.

"Dad, I think you'd like her too. Sirius told me quite a few stories about what you were like, and I can't help but wonder what sort of grief you'd be giving me right now because I found a redhead too."

Next to him, Ginny sniffled and let loose a short chuckle. A smile crossed her face and she looked over to him to see one on him as well.

"I know you'd both be telling me not to cry over losing you, but I can't help it. These tears are for you, but they're also for the future. A future you gave me, so thank you," he ended quietly.

They sat there for a little while, heads leaning against each other. Harry closed his eyes for a bit and listened to the sounds around them, losing himself in the wind. Ginny kept her eyes on the tombstone.

_Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_ she thought to herself, taking care not to say it in Harry's mind. _Thank you for giving me such an amazing person. It hurts that I'll never get to meet you, but I promise you that I will love your son and take care of him no matter what. For the longest time he didn't have a home but he does now, with my family and with me. I will give him the family that he's ached for for so long. If we're so lucky as to have children in the future, they'll be named after you, I promise you that._

After a while, Harry sighed out loud and smiled. "Thank you for coming with me," he said before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Ginny put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it. "You're very welcome love, anything for you."

They got up and left the graveyard, passing back through the gate. Their hands found their way together and fingers intertwined as they walked slowly down the streets. Part of Harry's mind must have been directing them because they eventually stopped in front of his family's home.

The house seemed to appear out of thin air, the Disillusionment Charm that was on it recognizing that someone with magic was near. Harry motioned for Ginny to touch the gate and the sign that he knew was there rose up out of the ground.

Ginny smiled as she read the engraved words and all the messages people had left. "I think it's brilliant that they did that."

"That's what I thought when we stopped by here before." Harry ran his hand along the gate and onto the fence in front of the walkway, pulling back as the gate opened slowly and the old, rusted metal screeched. The two looked at each other in surprise.

"I think it recognizes you Harry," Ginny said quietly. "It's your house, after all."

"Yeah…" he said thoughtfully. A thought crossed his mind. "I think I'd like to go inside," he said softly, looking to her.

A look of apprehension crossed her face for a moment. "If you're sure you can handle it love, I'll come with you."

Harry just nodded and she slipped her hand into his before they walked up the path past the overgrown grass and hedges. The outside of the house was overrun with dark ivy, but they could still see some brick underneath. At the door Harry looked around before running his hand over the wood of the door. When the door wouldn't open he tried the handle and felt a warm sensation pass through his hand, similar to when he had first held his wand at Ollivander's.

The door opened with a creak. Ginny followed close behind him as they crossed the threshold of the building, and Harry muttered a few spells quietly to detect any hexes or traps. After they were sure nothing horrible was waiting for them, they looked around the ground floor of the cottage. There was a small kitchen and living room and aside from a think layer of dust over everything, nothing looked too horribly disturbed or out of place, even with the gaping hole on the floor above.

Harry walked through each room, touching pieces of furniture as he explored his once home. Ginny followed behind him, knowing he wanted her near but still giving him a little space to himself. She smiled a little noticing a few toys strewn around here and there, imagining a one year old version of her boyfriend playing with them.

They eventually made their way up the the stairs, here they could see the disturbance of the backfired spell. The pictures on the hallway walls were either askew or down on the ground, and they could see the sun coming through the open doorway of what must've been Harry's bedroom. They went into the master bedroom first and Harry paused, looking around.

"Maybe we can find some of their things for you to take," Ginny said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "To remember them by."

Harry cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah, that would be nice."

Their search of the room began and Harry went first to the closet. The clothes inside had been nice at one time, he noticed, but time and exposure to some of the elements had ruined most of them. As he went to inspect the bedside tables, Ginny stopped at the dresser and carefully picked up the fallen photo frames. Almost every frame in the room had shattered glass, so she was careful in removing pictures from them.

Harry came up behind her and smiled as he saw a large copy of their wedding photo. The photo album Hagrid had once made for him had one as well, but this one almost moved him to tears. Even though it was a stationary photo, the pose his parents had been caught in showed so much about them as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Ginny gently set it down next to the other photos she had collected and a marriage certificate that had been hanging askew on the wall.

He helped her go through the drawers quickly, and between the two of them they found another photo album and a stack of letters tied together by a ribbon. Thumbing through a few Harry realized that they were love letters that his parents had written each other. There were a few rolled up letters as well on top of the dresser, which looked like letters that his mother had written to friends but never got the chance to send off. He also found two wand holsters in a drawer that were in good condition. Their differing sizes but matching style told Harry that they had been made especially for his parents.

Going through one last drawer, Ginny pushed aside a half dozen rolled up pairs of socks to find a small jewelry box. When she handed it to Harry, he just smiled and pushed it back towards her. "You can open it, love."

She hesitated a bit, but Harry just nodded his okay. The long box opened easily, and inside they found three sections. The top one spanned the length of the box and held a very fine and thin golden necklace with a heart charm hanging off the middle, encrusted with very tiny rubies. Another section held a bracelet; also encrusted with rubies. The last part held two dangling earrings with three rubies each.

Ginny gasped at the beautiful pieces she was holding, and looked up to catch Harry's eye but he was looking at the inscription on the inside of the lid.

_For my loving wife, on our first wedding anniversary._

"They're gorgeous," Ginny said quietly before closing the box and handing it to him.

Harry smiled and held the box for a moment before handing it back to her. "I want you to have them Gin,"

Her neck snapped over to look at him so quickly that he was sure she'd hurt it. "Harry, I can't take them… they were your mother's! Surely you want to keep them."

He just smiled and kissed her forehead. "What good are they going to do me stuck in a drawer or in a vault? I'd much rather see you wearing them, that would be the best way for me to remember the both of them."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something else but seeing the love in his eyes and how much it meant to him, she simply leaned into him and buried her face into his chest and hugged him. "Thank you," her muffled voice said quietly. Harry pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head before they pulled apart.

They didn't find anything else in the room, and as they stepped out into the hallway Harry sighed as he realized there was only one last room to go into.

Ginny noticed his tension. "Only if you really want to," she said, squeezing his hand.

"I think I have to," he said quietly. "To put it all behind me."

Harry pushed aside the partly opened door and they squinted for a bit in the sunlight until their eyes re-adjusted to the light level. The room was decorated and laid out just how he remembered from the few flashbacks he'd had, but there was a large section of the wall blown out. In the gentle breeze, he walked over to his childhood crib and looked in.

Ginny came up behind him as he pulled out two ceramic pieces; a half moon and a lion. Time had slowly peeled away at the paint on them, but they weren't broken or chipped like the others. "I remember these," he said softly. "They were hanging on the mobile above me every night." He held the two in his hands and smiled, recalling just a little bit of the song that the mobile played when it moved.

As Ginny came to stand next to him she felt something being kicked by her shoe, and she bent down to see what it was. Harry heard her gasp, and was about to ask if she was okay when she stood up quickly with something in her hand.

"Harry… is this?" she asked quietly.

He just stared at the wand in her hand for a moment before reaching out for it with his own shaky hand. The ceramic mobile pieces were put into a pocket as he dusted the wand off, a few tears running down his cheek. "My Mum's wand… this has to be it, I was told it was made of willow…"

Harry idly ran his fingers along the wand and felt a small tingling sensation as he did. He looked up at her suddenly with recognition in his eyes. "If this was still here this whole time,"

He didn't finish his sentence as he left the room quickly and thundered down the stairs. Ginny was stunned for a moment, but then followed him as she carried everything they had found.

"Harry, what is it?" she asked as she reached the ground floor. When she looked into the living room, she saw Harry reaching underneath a couch and pulling something out.

"I don't believe it…" he said softly before turning to show Ginny as she approached. He was holding another wand, this one made of Mahogany. "His is here too," he managed to choke out before the waterworks turned on of their own accord and he broke down.

Ginny quickly put everything she was carrying down on the couch and pulled Harry into her embrace, letting him cry into her shoulder and let out his anguish as she ran her hand down his back comfortingly.

Once he pulled himself together they both stood amid the dusty furniture and looked down at the two wands in his hands.

"It's hard to believe they were still here after all these years…" he said softly. "I thought they had been buried with my parents."

The comforting hand on his shoulder rubbed back and forth. "Maybe they couldn't find them before. I wouldn't blame whoever came for your parents for wanting to leave as soon as possible after what happened here."

Harry just nodded and slipped the wands into his pocket before taking out his own. "As much as I want to stay and look around some more, I don't know if I can handle many more surprises like this."

Ginny pressed a kiss to his forehead and picked up everything they had gathered. "Let's go home love."

He nodded and took a few things from her to lighten the load before they made their way to the front door. As Harry shut the door firmly behind him and looked around the messy, overgrown yard, he wondered if he'd ever muster up the courage to come back here again.

* * *

Later that evening with all their discoveries packed away in their school trunks with everything else, Harry and Ginny settled down to dinner in the garden along with the whole Weasley family. Mrs. Weasley had insisted that everyone be home for the special send-off dinner she had planned, and even invited the Grangers and Isla.

It took three long tables to make enough room for the dishes to sit on and everyone to sit around. The table creaked from all the weight on them as everyone ate heartily and had a merry time talking. George and Angelina were talking with Isla about their time at Hogwarts, with Hermione keeping an ear tuned to their conversation making sure George wouldn't say anything about secret passages or whatnot. Ron, Charlie and Percy were in their usual heated debate over Quidditch while the Granger and Weasley parents were paired off and chit chatting amongst themselves.

Harry and Bill were deep in discussions about Defense Against the Dark Arts; Bill promised that Harry would be getting the full lesson plans that he had drawn up early in the summer before the current arrangement had been made. Despite his earlier reservations about teaching a full class, Harry was now getting rather excited for it.

Ginny and Fleur were deep in a discussion about the possibility of French classes at Hogwarts. Fleur was speaking very passionately and quickly about how McGonagall was very interested in putting together a few introductory classes during the upcoming term. Every so often Ginny glanced over at Harry next to her, and the two shared a warm smile.

Once everyone had finished with dinner and dessert, quite a few of the Weasley's started giving looks up and down the table at Harry. Mrs. Weasley, never one to miss anything raised an eyebrow.

"Just what is going on?" she asked everyone.

Harry smiled and cleared his throat. "Well Mum, to tell you the truth we've all been planning something for the last few weeks to surprise you with." Seeing all the smiles around him and the puzzled look on Molly's face, he went on. "Each time I was in Diagon Alley this summer I kept hoping that Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour would be open, and when I found out that the Fortescue family was going to sell the store, I went and bought it."

Molly's eyes widened. "You bought a store? Whatever for?"

Harry grinned. "For you."

Everyone saw her reaction and laughed. George looked over at his mother and grinned. "Mum, we all absolutely love your cooking and the Alley needs a new place for people to stop and have tea or a snack while they shop."

Molly stared at everyone who chimed in their support. When Mr. Weasley smiled and squeezed her hand, she squeaked. "You too Arthur? You knew about this?"

Arthur grinned. "Yes dear. I was pulled into their planning and I agree one hundred percent. You'll do very well there I think. Now that all the children are grown or away at school there's no reason for you to muck around here all day long. Go do what you love to do."

Harry snuck up to where they were sitting and pulled a set of keys from his pocket to hand to Mrs. Weasley. She stared at them for a moment before taking them and pulling Harry down into one of her legendary hugs. Everyone cheered, and eventually Arthur had to remind her that Harry did need to breathe regularly. Even then, he was subjected to many kisses and another short hug before Molly let him go.

Once she had calmed down, she shook her head. "Harry, you know you didn't need to do this…"

"I know, but I wanted to. You have done so much for me the last 7 years and I wanted to give you something in return."

Molly looked as if she was going to say something but he cut her off. "I'm not going to take no for an answer Mum. The shop is yours to do with as you want, starting when you get back."

One of the Weasley matriarch's eyebrows went up. "Get back? From where?"

Harry just grinned and handed an envelope to her. Only Ginny, Hermione and Ron knew about the cruise, so everyone else was surprised when it was revealed that Arthur and Molly would be going on the trip in two week's time.

Both Arthur and Molly were looking up to Harry in surprise. "I know that you both don't believe in taking charity but this isn't; it's a gift. You both have changed my life for the better, in so many ways that I can hardly start to list them. Please, go and have fun. Dad, Kingsley's already approved the time off for you and he probably won't allow you to come into the office that week anyway," he said with a wink.

Harry had to endure another round of hugs from both of his adoptive parents before he could make his way back to his seat next to Ginny, receiving claps on the back and smiles from everyone on the way. Everyone had a grand time for the rest of the evening, and before long Mrs. Weasley was insisting on everyone helping to clean up quickly so that the five who were heading off to school the next day could get a good night's rest.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger said their goodbyes to Hermione and Isla - since both girls would be spending the night at the Burrow and leaving with everyone in the morning - and were taken home by Hermione.

Everything was nearly put away by the time they heard Hermione returning on the back porch, but there was another loud clap right after hers. When they heard Hermione's voice on the back porch, the living room crowded up to see who it was.

After a moment, Hermione opened the door and led Kingsley Shacklebolt in. Percy nearly bowled Ron over on the way to greet the Minister.

Harry could tell from the look on the dark-skinned, ex-Auror's face that something was wrong. He didn't think that the man could look any more pale, and that was saying something.

Mr. Weasley could tell something was off too. "Kingsley?"

The Minister's eyes looked haunted as he spoke. "The guard duty escorting Travers to Azkaban never checked back. None of them made it there. We found their bodies all about an hour ago."

He looked around the room as he sighed. "Travers escaped."

* * *

_Dun Dun DUN! Yet another cliffhanger and something for Harry to worry about. _

_Next time: The trip on the Hogwarts Express and everyone's first night back at the castle!_

_THANK YOU for reading everyone! Please favorite/follow and review if you like the story so far (or if you don't). I do want to know what people like and dislike so I can make the story better. As always, a big thanks to my Beta readers for their proofing, ideas, and their ability to keep those writer's block-inducing Blibbering Humdingers away!_

_-Midnight_


	25. September 1st

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her toys as my playthings. :P_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 25 - September 1st **

"Time to get up you lot! It's nearly nine o'clock and you need to be at the train station early!"

Four separate voices on two different floors groaned at the same time. It had been a late night for all of them and none of them had been able to get to sleep easily once they had gotten into bed. Understandably, Harry had had the worse reaction of them all when they learned that Travers had managed to escape again.

Kingsley had only stayed for a little while to give them the news, and most everyone had stayed up for hours talking about the development. Arthur had worried about going off on his and Molly's vacation now that his department would be focusing on finding Travers once more, but Kingsley looked him straight in the eye before leaving and told him that "under no circumstances" would he be allowed to cancel his trip.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron slowly made their way downstairs after showering and changing, levitating their trunks in front of them amid a chorus of yawns and leaving them stacked in the living room. Isla was already at the kitchen table, full of energy and excitement that was the extreme opposite of what Harry was feeling. He smiled as he remembered his first day off to Hogwarts and all the excitement he had felt even though it had been somewhat spoiled by the Dursley's.

Ginny caught Harry's eye as they ate and listened to Isla asking Hermione all sorts of questions and they both grinned, hoping that the girl's enthusiasm would continue once they reached Hogwarts. Hermione caught their grinning and joined in; Ron was stuffing his mouth full of food like normal and missed the whole exchange.

After they had all eaten their fill, Mrs. Weasley ran through the list of what they all would need for the school year. Naturally, the three girls hadn't forgotten a thing but Harry and Ron had to make a few quick dashes up the stairs to collect ink, socks and other things.

As ten o'clock rolled around, everyone was ready to depart. Their last departure for King's Cross would be different; Kingsley had given them permission to use the Apparition-safe point on the platform itself the previous night, and had asked the four new Head Students to arrive early to assist with the students and their families as well as keeping an eye out for any threats.

Harry and Ron left first with their own trunks plus the ones belonging to Isla and Hermione. Everyone had agreed beforehand to wait a full minute before joining them at the platform in case something went wrong; this would give the boys time to Apparate back and warn them.

When the boys didn't return the women took their turns apparating away from the back porch. Hermione took Isla first in a Side-Along, followed closely by Ginny and her trunk and finally Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny arrived to a loud hiss of steam from the train engine further down the track and the squeals of Isla's excitement just ahead. After getting over a fit of giggles, she helped levitate everyone's trunks through the door closest to the front of the train. They would all be sharing the Head Student's compartment.

Ron came out of the compartment with a smile. "Definitely a sight bigger than the usual compartments we're stuffed into," he told them as they all met back on the platform. "There has to be an enlargement charm on it. They've even given us our own stash of snacks and drinks."

Hermione giggled. "Of course you would check on that Ron..."

He scowled playfully. "It's a seven hour trip Hermione! _Anyone_ would be hungry on a trip that long."

Isla decided to stay in the cabin as the rest of them spread out along the platform, waiting for their fellow students and their families to arrive through the entry portal. Harry stationed himself furthest away down the head of the track and looked around cautiously. It was something he always did now in unfamiliar or public places after being on the run for almost a whole year. Something was making the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and he frowned as he looked carefully around.

_Ginny, do you see anything off here?_ he asked over their connection.

She felt his tension and started looking around herself. _Nothing love. What do you see?_

Harry was about to answer when he saw a shimmer in the air about fifteen feet to his left, near a dark corner of the platform. He twisted his wrist to the side quickly and felt his wand slip into his hand from his father's holster. Making his way casually in that direction, he waited for a few moments before pointing his wand at the corner and muttering "Petrificus Totalus!"

His correct instinct was rewarded with the sound of a thud and he quickly made his way to the spot. Not seeing anything there, he searched his brain for the counter-spell to the Disillusionment Charm and cast it, finding a middle aged man laying there in front of him.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed the man's Auror badge. _Ginny, we've got company on the platform, the good kind._

Releasing the man from the full body bind, Harry put out his hand to help the man up. "Sorry about that," Harry said. "I thought I saw something."

The older man just laughed and shook Harry's hand once he was standing. "Don't worry about it kid. Minister Kingsley told us that you weren't one to miss any tricks. It's good to meet you Mr. Potter, I'm Nigel Banforth."

Within moments Ginny, Hermione and Ron were behind them closely followed by a few more Aurors who were shedding their Disillusionment Charms. Introductions were made all around, and then Nigel spoke up.

"Sorry to startle you all, but the Minister wanted us to stay hidden and just observe unless something happened. Didn't expect for anyone to catch on that we were here, but it shouldn't be surprising that you did Mr. Potter. I suspect that your eye caught something when I was renewing charms on myself?"

Harry nodded and Nigel grinned. "Got the true makings of an Auror in you Harry. I knew your father for a while there while he was in training, you've got his sharp mind you do. I'd love to sit and chat with you all but the rest of us need to get hidden away again before people start arriving. Just so you know, I'll be riding the train along with another of our number but we don't think anything will happen on the trip today. The track route north has already been scouted out this morning and there will be a small team flying about a half hour ahead of the train in case that Travers mongrel decides to pull something stupid off."

"Good to hear," Harry said. "We'll be ready for anything as well, just give us the word." Hermione, Ron and Ginny all nodded; they wouldn't let anything happen to their classmates. They all turned to see the first of the inevitable rush of students coming through the portal, and they all returned to where they had been.

Before they knew it, the train's whistle was blowing loudly and the doors were being shut magically as parents crowded the edge of the platform waving and calling out their goodbyes. The four friends made their way to their compartment at the front as the train pulled out of the station and flopped down into comfortable seats.

"I don't remember being so rude and completely daft when we were their age," Ron said with a groan. "Or were we?"

Harry just grinned. "If you remember, we sort of did break a lot of rules on the train in our time."

Ginny laughed as she sat down next to Harry and leaned into him. "They're just all excited. As long as someone doesn't start a duel in the corridors I think everything will be ok."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but we should still do some patrolling every once in a while. At least we can tell McGonagall that we were following her instructions," she said as she grinned and sat next to Ron, leaning over to kiss his temple.

Isla giggled from her window seat and looked out from over the top of the Charms textbook she was reading. "Hermione, I thought Harry and Ron said you were a stickler for the rules?"

Her older sister grinned and stuck her tongue out. "I was, but after hanging out with these two for so many years they've sort of rubbed off on me."

Ron just grinned as Ginny went into a fit of giggles. Harry blushed fiercely as Hermione realized what she had said and its hidden meaning. She looked mortified, but it didn't seem that Isla had caught on to what was said.

The train ride was fairly uneventful as they made their way north to the school. Nigel stopped by the compartment every so often to check in and report that everything was going as planned, and the four friends held the traditional meeting with the prefects in the compartment after lunch. It turned out that Professor McGonagall had appointed additional prefects than normal, so that each House now had eight spread among fifth through seventh years. Some were past DA members, which Harry was glad to see.

Hermione's planning skills came in handy as the prefects received the starting passwords to the common rooms and a patrol schedule was made for before, in between and after classes each day of the week, as well as right after curfew. Harry insisted that each patrol should be done in pairs for safety, and was surprised when he saw some inter-House pairings come out of their discussion.

The meeting took care of the usual mid-afternoon boredom, and afterwards the four relaxed in their compartment as their friends trickled in and out to say hello and chat. They were all glad to see Neville and Luna, and were surprised to see the two so close. Seamus and Dean also found their way to the compartment, as well as Lavender, Padma, Parvati and other DA members. They were all happy to hear that Neville had been offered a Teachers Assistant role as well in Herbology.

Isla found her way back to the compartment about an hour before they were scheduled to arrive in Hogsmeade, happy that she had found some fellow first years to talk with. Hermione and Ginny passed the rest of the time reading while Harry and Ron took it in turn to play Isla at Exploding Snap. They all had a few laughs as the eleven year old had her first experience with Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans when she picked out a liver flavored one to eat after losing a game.

Pretty soon the outskirts of Hogsmeade were visible through the windows and the compartment became busy with the five of them changing into their school robes and getting their trunks ready to be taken off the train later. Following the plan they had made earlier, Harry and Ron made their way down the length of the train on the inside to make sure everyone was getting out alright. Quite a few first years had to be told that they could leave their trunks on the train for later removal to the castle.

The girls left the train right away and once Isla was ushered towards Hagrid for the traditional first year boat ride, Hermione and Ginny helped the rest of the student body find their way towards the carriages.

After a good twenty minutes it looked as if everyone was clear, and with a final check in from Nigel the four friends caught the last carriage up to the school. Harry sighed happily as they passed through the gates and saw the castle up ahead. Ginny looked over at him pressed a kiss to his cheek.

_Glad to be back love?_

A small smile crept across his face. _Yes. It's like going home after being gone a long time, the castle was the first place I ever could call a home. _He looked over to her and offered his hand to her. _How about you?_

Ginny took his hand and smiled. _I'm glad to be back too. Coming here alone last year was horrible but I'm glad you're here with me. My home is with you now._

She leaned into him and Harry lifted a hand up to her chin, turning it more towards him for a kiss. It took a not so subtle throat clearing from Ron to remind the both of them that they weren't alone. Harry and Ginny both blushed a little and Ginny kicked Ron in the shin. "What, it's not like you and Hermione weren't thinking about doing the same thing."

"Yeah, well, you don't have to go doing it right in front of us do you?"

Hermione joined the other two in a laugh. "Ronald, are you feeling left out?" she asked before turning to pull him into their own kiss.

* * *

As Harry and the other three walked into the Great Hall behind the other students, he couldn't help but be amazed by how normal everything looked compared to when they had left almost four months ago. Gone was all the rubble and debris on the floors, and gone were the signs of the dozens of duels that had happened that fateful day. Everything seemed bright and new, welcoming everyone for a new year.

They all took seats at the near end of the Gryffindor table. Almost everyone in the room was close to being seated, and the emptiness of the Slytherin table was plainly evident. It looked to Harry as if almost half of the House was gone now; there were barely any students there above 5th year.

His gaze shifted to the staff table and he smiled upon recognizing many familiar faces there among some new ones. Professor Slughorn caught his eye, and Harry could almost sense the older wizard plotting how to get Harry to attend more Slug Club meetings this year.

The conversation in the Great Hall grew to a dull roar before Professor McGonagall entered from the side room on the staff dais and walked to her seat. A loud cheer went up from the student body and it took a few moments for her to settle everyone down with some hand motions.

"Yes yes, thank you very much everyone. Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I hope that each of you had a good summer break and that you are all ready to study hard. I know that the last year has been difficult for us all but I promise you that myself and the rest of the staff are working tirelessly to restore our school to its former glory. It is up to you all, however, to uphold our school's traditions and standards of excellence."

"I do have many announcements to make, but they will keep until after the Sorting and dinner of course. Without further ado, Professor Sprout would you please bring the first years in?"

The short Herbology professor entered the Great Hall and made her way down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. There were a few more first years following her than normal, and Harry realized that there were quite a few students that looked a bit older than eleven; either having been held back by their parents or not having received their letter the last summer.

Professor Sprout lined the new students up in front of the staff table and placed the Sorting Hat on a stool. Everyone waited quietly for its song, and Harry found his thoughts drifting as he remembered his own sorting seven years ago.

The sound of everyone applauding brought him back to the present and he smirked to himself, hoping that no one had caught him daydreaming. He realized that he hadn't gotten away with it when Ginny looked back at him grinning.

_Don't worry love, I think everyone else was paying attention up front._

Harry just grinned back and held her hand in his under the table as the Sorting began. Both Ginny and him applauded politely as each new student was sorted to their House, more loudly when the House was Gryffindor, of course. They held their breath along with Hermione and Ron when it came to Isla's turn. Her time on the stool took the longest of all, and Hermione's face was full of worry before the Sorting Hat opened it's mouth and cried out "Gryffindor!"

No one applauded and cheered louder than the four of them at the other end of the table as Isla shyly made her way to an open seat at their House table. The rest of the Sorting went on uneventfully, and as the last first year took their seat at the Hufflepuff table, the feast began and the plates in front of them were filled with all their favorite foods.

Hermione had an eye on her little sister down the table and giggled a bit seeing how wide Isla's eyes went when the food appeared. Beside her, Ron was piling food onto his plate as was the norm.

"Finally! I thought that the Sorting would never end. I'm …"

"Starving." Harry, Hermione and Ginny finished for him, all of them trying not to laugh. He scowled at them, and they all had a good time eating and catching up with the other Gryffindors.

* * *

Professor McGonagall stood at her chair as dessert disappeared from everyone's plates and sent a few golden sparks from her wand to call for attention.

"Well then, I know all of you are full and would like to retire to your dorms but I do have a list of announcements that need announcing so if I could have your attention for a few moments. Firstly, I would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Head of Gryffindor House, Mr. Bill Weasley, and our Muggle Studies teacher, Mrs. Jane Smithley. Mr. Weasley will also be teaching some Transfiguration classes."

The two new professors got a raucous round of applause, especially from the Gryffindor table.

"Due to the events of the last few months and the staffing changes here, I have asked a few of our most senior students here to take on additional roles as Teachers Assistants and I am very glad to announce that they have accepted."

There was a brief spatter of murmuring around the Hall but it died down as the Headmistress continued.

"Mr. Neville Longbottom has agreed to assistant teach some Herbology classes in order to give Professor Sprout some time with her new duties as Deputy Headmistress," she said, waiting for the polite applause to end.

"Miss Ginny Weasley will be assisting Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing this year, as well as conducting various First Aid classes for any interested students. More information about these optional classes will be posted in the next few weeks. Miss Hermione Granger has generously agreed to help Mrs. Smithley with the third year class, even with her busy course schedule."

Both of the girls blushed at being called out, but they too received applause from all four tables.

"Finally, both Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley have agreed to co-teach the first-year level of Defense Against the Dark Arts for this school year."

There was wild cheering from among the newly-sorted students which brought grins to both Harry and Ron's faces.

"Yes yes, a big thank you to them all. I would like to point out that even though they are students themselves our Teacher Assistants do have the ability to take away or give House points, and assign demerits and detentions."

"I would like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest on the castle grounds is, as the name suggests, forbidden to everyone except N.E.W.T. level Care of Magical Creatures students, and then only accompanied by Professor Hagrid. Mr. Filch has also asked me to mention that all products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are included on the list of banned items and will be confiscated on sight," she added, the faintest twitch of a smile appearing on her lips.

"You will notice an increased presence of security here in the castle starting tonight, and that includes a rotating group of Aurors provided to us by the Ministry of Magic. I ask that you heed their warnings and directions as if they were faculty members. Our Head Students, prefects and Head Prefects will be patrolling the grounds and corridors in shifts during the day and after curfew as is tradition. If you see anything amiss or untoward, please inform them or a faculty member immediately."

"On a much lighter note, I am pleased to inform you that this year, and every year thereafter Hogwarts will play host to two events. The first is the Yule Ball, open to every student fourth year and above. There will also be a Victory Ball on May 2nd, following a memorial service on the castle grounds. However, these events are far in our future and I am sure you are all ready to get some rest and start fresh with your studies in the morning. Off you go then."

The Great Hall became a giant swarm of students as everyone attempted to leave at one time. Prefects were heard gathering their House's new first-years who needed to be shown to their common rooms. Harry looked over to his friends with a thought in his mind. "Anyone know where our rooms are?"

They all shook their heads. "It's always a big secret," Ron started. "Percy the prat never told me or even invited me in when he was Head Boy."

The four of them waited until the aisles were clear enough, and then approached the faculty table. When McGonagall saw them, she smiled and rounded the table to come down to them. "I nearly forgot that you lot hadn't been told yet about your quarters. Follow me then, it isn't far."

The Headmistress was true to her word. They only needed to climb one flight of stairs and go down the corridor that housed the Headmistress' Office before they all stopped outside of a full-length portrait of a empty classroom. "Now then, all you need is the password to gain entrance. Since this suite of rooms is just for the four of you, you may set your own password at anytime. For now, I have set it to 'Hope'."

They all smiled as the portrait swung open at the word, and once inside they couldn't help but grin at what they saw. Their common room was smaller than Gryffindor's, but was still cozy. The colors on the carpets, curtains and furniture changed into various shades of red and gold as they all piled in and looked around. There was a long couch as well as two loveseats in front of their fireplace, and the walls that didn't include large windows with a view of the grounds held bookcases filled with selections from the Library. On either sides of the fireplace were short flights of staircases that led up to small balconies.

"Your rooms are up on the balconies above, as well as private bathrooms. You may choose your own rooms to do with as you wish," she said as she looked at them, a twinkle in her eyes. They all got the feeling that their Headmistress were acutely aware of their sleeping arrangements at the Burrow.

"A final few things before I leave you then. On the reading stand there I have left you all a list of the school's defenses that I have given you permission to activate and use. Please read through as soon as you can, I am of course available if you have any questions. You may of course invite any of your friends here to visit, but they are not to know about the special arrangements that we spoke about with the Minister this summer."

"Lastly, there are now only three fireplaces in the castle that are connected to the Floo Network; this one here, the one in my office and the one in Professor Weasley's office. They will only accept outbound calls and passages. Unless it is an emergency, you will still require my permission to leave the grounds, understood?"

They all nodded their agreement and she smiled again. "I thank you all again for your help this year. Hopefully all these precautions will never have to be used. Have a good evening then."

McGonagall headed for the door before stopping and turning around, the smile still on her face. "Mr. Potter, I believe that your house elf has followed you back here. You may of course ask him for assistance, and he is very welcome to continue his work here at the school." With that, she left the four of them alone.

Hermione immediately headed for the bookcases to see the selection they had, while Ron plopped down on the couch and sighed happily. "Pretty fancy place, I could get used to this…"

Harry and Ginny just grinned as they looked around as well. Sensing how tired Harry was, Ginny took his hand and led him towards the right hand side staircase. "Well, we're off to bed," she said as they started up. "We'll just take the room on this side and you two can have the other ones. Night!"

Harry chuckled as he looked back at Ron's facial expression from the balcony. They looked into both rooms on their side, noticing that their trunks appeared in both. With a loud snap, Kreacher appeared next to them.

"Master Harry, Mistress Ginny. Kreacher has brought all of your possessions up personally. Kreacher has placed the trunks in separate rooms, but has placed all of your clothes in Master Harry's dresser and closet," the little elf said with a very rare wink. "Did Kreacher presume too much?"

Ginny blushed as Harry shook his head and grinned. "No Kreacher that's perfectly fine, thanks."

The small creature nodded. "Does Master and Mistress wish for Kreacher to wake them each morning before breakfast in the Great Hall?"

Ginny shook her head. "Don't worry about us Kreacher. We'll just put a charm on our pillows."

"As Master and Mistress wishes." Kreacher bowed and then disappeared.

The couple walked into their room and smiled as the carpet and bedspreads changed into Gryffindor colors. Harry immediately flopped onto the bed and sighed. Ginny started to lay her robes over the end of the bed before realizing that the bed was larger than the ones in their dorms.

_Think the beds in here were always this big? _she asked with a giggle as she started removing her uniform, looking through the dresser drawers for her pajamas.

Harry smirked. _I highly suspect that McGonagall knows more than she's letting on, and is choosing to look past our sleeping arrangements._

She looked up at Harry through the reflection in the mirror. _Are you going to just sleep in your robes love?_

_Well, at least I'd be ready to go straight to breakfast in the morning,_ he said with a sleepy voice.

Ginny grinned as she made her way over to the bed, sitting next to him before leaning over to place a tender kiss on his lips. _But you'll get everything all wrinkly. I guess I'll just have to get you ready for bed myself._

Harry's eyes popped open and he grinned. _That plan is much better, Pepper Imp._

_Mmm, nope. Don't like that one either,_ she said with the grin still on her face, hand loosening his tie and starting to undo his shirt buttons.

_Drat. There has to be a good one…_

* * *

_So our heroes are back at school for their final year. What kind of mischief will they find themselves in? Will Travers make an appearance somewhere? Does Harry ever find a nickname for Ginny? When did Kreacher learn to crack a joke?_

_Read on and find out! Thank you to all the readers and your favorites, follows and reviews. As always special thanks to my Beta readers for their help!_

_-Midnight_


	26. Compassion and Understanding

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her toys as my playthings. :P_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 26 - Compassion and Understanding **

Ginny groaned as the alarm charm she'd placed on their pillows started vibrating underneath them. "... morning already?"

Harry smiled as he felt her shift around and curl back against him, her bright red hair splayed around on the sheets surrounding them. "Unfortunately, yes. We should probably get ready and go down to breakfast for our schedules," he said as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I just want to stay right here," she muttered. "It's nice and warm."

A mischievous grin crossed his face as he started slowly sliding the comforter that they had both used down and off of her. It took Ginny a few moments to realize this, and she started protesting at the cool air rushing over her skin; they had both been sleeping in the nude.

Seeing that his lover was still content to stay curled up against him, Harry leaned over to start nibbling her earlobe. This brought a small moan from the redhead and she paid back his favor by kissing his shoulder repeatedly.

"Harry, don't start something now when we don't have the time to finish..." she said with a sigh, finally opening her eyes and smiling at him.

The brilliant smile that was in front of him always put Harry in a good mood and he couldn't help the one that formed on his own face. "I guess you're right love, perhaps later on?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows playfully."

Ginny giggled and swatted him with a pillow. "What's got you in such a good mood love?"

Harry shrugged as he sat up and started stretching. "Not sure. I guess being back here and being able to look to a future that's not so scary."

She nodded and planted a kiss just under his left ear. "That's a very good reason," she murmured, leaning her head on his shoulder for a few moments.

The two started to get ready for their day and Harry made his way into the adjoining bathroom for a quick shower. He noticed that there was a decent sized bathtub in the corner that looked like it could hold at least two people. Holding his hand out under the shower head, he tested the temperature before stepping into the stream of water and rubbing the last remnants of sleep off his face.

Feeling two arms wrap around him, he gasped a bit. Ginny grinned at that and reached for a bar of soap. "Yes, love?"

Harry looked astonished for a moment but then matched her grin. "I was just surprised is all. We've never showered together before."

The slightly shorter redhead giggled. "Yes, I realized that a moment ago and decided it was time to change that. Not only can we get ready more quickly in the morning, it's a very nice way to wake up." She started running the soap over Harry's chest, letting a good lather build up there.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes to enjoy the wandering that her hands did while she cleaned him, paying a good bit of attention to his back. Her hands felt almost like a massage and he had to pay attention to not give in all the way and slip in the soapy water. His eyes opened as she pressed a kiss to the top of his back and the soap was put in his hands.

"My turn now, love," Ginny said with a smile. Harry readily agreed and soaped her up as well as she had done for him. She was sighing appreciatively as he rubbed down her back. "That feels amazing Harry," she murmured. "Can you do my hair as well?"

His eyes followed the hand she used to point at her shampoo bottle, and soon Harry was engulfed with the flowery scent that he had come to love. Ginny was in heaven as he slowly massaged her scalp and made sure that every bit of her long hair was cleaned. As they both finished rinsing off, Ginny turned to him and pressed a kiss to his chest. "I could definitely get used to you washing my hair love. I loved the attention."

Harry just smiled and ran his hand down her arm. "Anytime you want, milady. I enjoyed it too..." he said before a loud grumble erupted from his stomach.

She giggled as they both stepped out of the shower stall and dried off. "Alright, I get the hint. Someone's hungry..."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the two were dressed in their uniform and robes and taking their seats at the Gryffindor table across from Ron and Hermione.

"Have they been by with the schedules yet?" Ginny asked as Harry poured the both of them a strong cup of tea.

Hermione was looking down the table in the direction of the teachers. "Not yet, but any moment now I'd guess. How'd you two sleep?"

Harry smiled back at her. "Probably as well as you two did."

Both Hermione and Ron blushed, which caused Ginny to giggle. "Really you two. You're all over each other almost all the time and you can't handle a comment about it?"

Ron smeared some grape jam on his biscuit and scowled. "It's a bit strange hearing my baby sister talking about me like that." He winced as Ginny kicked his shin. "Ok, ok fine. Little sister?"

Ginny smirked. "Better that time."

Harry and Hermione were still grinning at the exchange when Isla came up behind her sister with a big hug. "Hi!"

Hermione turned to return the hug. "Good morning! How was your night?"

Isla planted herself on the bench next to Hermione and looked around at all the food before plucking a banana out of a basket and peeling it. "It was good, but I'm probably going to get lost finding my way back to the common room a few times. This place is enormous."

The four friends were giving her some tips and secret routes to get around faster when Neville came up to them. "Professor McGonagall wants to see us," he said. "She has our schedules personally."

With Ron stuffing another bite into his mouth, they all rose and made their way towards the teacher's table, walking by Bill who was starting to pass out the class schedule at that end of the table.

McGonagall waved them up to the table and waited until they all faced her across the table before handing each of them their papers. "Good morning you lot. I wanted to pass out your schedules personally, in case you had any questions. We've changed the normal schedule around a bit this year to to accommodate the influx of students and the extra classes, and to make sure that none of your own classes conflicted with those that you are teaching. As such, you all have nearly the same schedule as each other."

Harry looked down at his schedule briefly and took a peek at Ginny's, relieved to see that for the most part it was almost exactly the same.

"We have scheduled your teaching classes at the same times, Tuesday afternoons and Friday mornings. Miss Weasley, during these times you are assigned to Madame Pomfrey for an individual study class, as you will be either assisting her with patients or studying Healing."

Ginny smiled and Harry could feel her excitement over their connection.

"As you can see, you all have quite a bit of free time assigned, especially on Wednesday afternoons. The N.E.W.T. class for Care of Magical Creatures is that afternoon and while none of you took the sixth year courses, I am certain there wouldn't be any problems in catching up if any of you wish to take the class and sit the test."

The five looked around at each other for a moment and Harry caught Ginny's eye. _What do you think Gin'?_

_We do have that whole afternoon free, so we might as well since we can't exactly have Quidditch practice that early. I'm sure Hagrid will be over the moon seeing us there._

Harry smiled and sent a mental hug to her before they announced their agreement to take the class. Neville, Hermione and Ron begged off the additional class, and Harry had to work to hide a laugh when Ron muttered something about 'extra work.'

Professor McGonagall quickly made the schedule changes and wished them a good day before dismissing them back to breakfast. A quick check of their schedules showed that they all had the first period free before a double Charms class and then Transfiguration after lunch. Ginny and Ron both grumbled about missing a chance to sleep in, then gave Harry a look when he made the wisecrack "like brother, like sister."

Ron and Hermione went off on their own after a few moments, which left the other three to enjoy a leisurely breakfast while the rest of the school finished and hurried off to their classes. Neville excused himself after a bit, which left Harry and Ginny alone to enjoy a nice walk down by the lake before retrieving the books they needed from their new rooms.

Each of their classes that day was focused on reviewing what everyone knew and remembered from the previous year, so that the professors knew what needed revising and where to start with the rest of the material they all needed to know for their N.E.W.T.s. Just like the beginning of fifth year, each professor took a significant amount of time during class to mention just how difficult the tests were and how much work they expected everyone to put in for studying and homework.

During Charms Harry found himself speeding through the list of spells that Flitwick had written on the chalkboard for them to review, which surprised him. Charms hadn't really been one of his better subjects before, and it had been over a year since he'd practiced most of them at all. When he realized that he had only needed to look in his textbook once for a correct wand movement, he frowned.

_What's the matter love?_ he heard Ginny calling out to him from her spot next to him.

_Nothing really, I'm just trying to figure out how I'm not as rusty as I thought I would be with these spells. I've barely used any of them in ages but I'm not having any troubles._

Ginny looked up at him with a thoughtful expression. _I was just thinking about that myself; I had so much trouble with the Refilling Charm last year but it was a snap just now._

Harry sat back for a moment and thought. _I wonder if we're sharing our knowledge somehow through the bond. You've always been much better than me with charms, so maybe I subconsciously figured all these out with your help._

She gave him a funny look, then smiled. _If that's the case Harry, then studying is going to be a snap for us. We'll be able to get all our work done much faster._

_Leaving us much more time to do some 'extracurricular activities',_ Harry said as he grinned.

Ginny was hard-pressed not to burst out laughing in the middle of the class. _You're absolutely incorrigible Harry!_

* * *

By lunch-time the next day, Harry's mood had turned from peaceful to worried. He and Ginny had just finished posting an announcement in the Gryffindor common room about the Quidditch team tryouts on Saturday, and she could feel just how nervous he was about his first teaching class in just over an hour's time. His emotions were running back and forth from nervous to downright dread and she was able to pick up on the image that kept going through his mind, not being able to speak in front of the students and being laughed at.

He was being extremely quiet and not really paying any attention, so as they past the portrait leading into their private common room Ginny said the password to gain entry and pulled Harry inside, sitting him on one of the loveseats.

It took Harry a moment to snap out of his worries and look up at her, his mood evident on his face. Ginny smiled warmly and leaned forward to press a simple kiss to his lips. A small smile broke out on his lips from their contact and the feelings of support that he was getting from her.

_You're going to do just fine Harry,_ she said quietly as she pulled him into a hug. _Just remember what you did during the DA meetings. I think you have a natural gift for teaching, and it's not like these first-years have had a lot to compare your class to. Just relax and have fun with it._

Harry nodded and responded with a kiss to her forehead. _Thanks Gin'. You always know what to say._

She smiled brightly. _Only what I know to be true. Remember, if you freeze up or don't know what else to say just drop it on Ron, or have them read their books for a bit._

Harry grinned. _Dropping the conversation into Ron's hands randomly is going to be pretty fun I think._

Ginny giggled as she put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. _I'll bet you two galleons he starts stuttering the first time you do._

* * *

By the time the the bell rang for the start of the class, Harry and Ron were in the classroom watching the first-years walking in and finding seats. Harry smiled warmly at Isla as she came in at the last minute looking a bit lost but happy to see him and Ron. Another Gryffindor witch made room at her table and the two looked as if they had already made a friendship.

Ron quickly took a roll call to see if everyone was there and Harry attempted to connect each name to a face. He noticed that the Gryffindors out-balanced their Slytherin counterparts by almost two to one, and he figured that it would be quite a few years before Slytherin house was at full numbers once again.

Once the attendance was taken, Harry smiled and looked out at the class. "Good afternoon everyone, welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm Harry Potter, that's Ron Weasley and we're going to be co-teaching you this year. I know you all probably have a lot of questions for us that don't have to do with the subject so let's see about getting those all out of the way okay?"

Harry grinned as he heard Ron trying to stifle a laugh behind him. "Yes, I'm the real Harry Potter with the scar and everything. Yes, Ron and I both weren't here the last two semesters for our seventh year, because we were out looking for ways to defeat Voldemort and I assume you all know that we did, along with many other people right here at Hogwarts."

Ron and a few of the students laughed at that, and Harry could hear Ginny's giggle in his own mind.

_Gin', you could hear that?_

_Most of it Harry. I was wondering how you were doing so I tried reaching out to see your emotions and I heard you speaking instead._

_Wow. This connection keeps getting better and better._

_I know, right? We could use this for a lot of things. _

Harry grinned and looked around. "So, any more questions?"

A very timid Slytherin wizard raised his hand. "Ermm, how would you like us to address you both?"

Both friends raised an eyebrow at that and Harry looked back at Ron. For all the planning they had done, they'd not thought about this.

Ron cleared his throat. "Good question. We're not professors, so how about Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter during class? I suppose you can use 'Sir' if you want to, but I think Harry would agree with me that it makes us both sound older than we actually are."

Another round of laughs echoed through the room, and Harry could see Isla was among the loudest in the bunch. Harry picked on another Slytherin who had their hand raised. "What's your question?"

The young witch looked nervous. "What are the Dark Arts? Which spells?"

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "That's a really good question. Let's talk about that a little bit. One of my favorite teachers and good friend once told me that it's not the spell itself that makes something Dark, or evil; it's the intent in which it is used."

The students looked up at him, most with a confused look on their faces. Harry stood from the stool he had been sitting on and started walking around. He looked to Ron, and his friend nodded and continued.

"Well, look at it this way. There are some specific spells and curses that I'm sure everyone knows about; I'm talking about the Unforgivable Curses. However, and let's see a show of hands here, who thinks that a simple levitation charm could be a Dark spell?"

There was a look of concentration on everyone's faces, and then three of them raised their hands including Isla. Harry called on her. "Miss Granger, would you mind telling us why you think so?"

Isla looked a little nervous, but the encouraging smiles from Harry and Ron boosted her confidence. "Well, couldn't someone use it to levitate a weapon against someone? Like, dropping a brick on their head, or lifting that person up high enough and dropping them?"

Harry nodded. "Thats a brilliant example, and I want everyone to think about that for a moment. That simple charm that you'll be learning in a few weeks can be downright deadly if the _intent_ behind it is Dark, or evil. In fact, almost every spell you'll learn here in your seven years can be used in a Dark purpose. That's the biggest lesson I think I've ever taken away from a Defense class. Sure there are counter-curses to learn, and practicing how to handle certain creatures that are considered dangerous; but unfortunately the biggest problem that any witch or wizard could face out in the world is another of our kind."

Ron could see that Harry had caught every single one of the student's attentions, and he smiled at that. His best friend was one hell of a teacher, and easy to learn from. He nodded for Harry to continue on as he stood up and then sat right back down on a corner of the desk to listen.

The same witch from Slytherin raised her hand again, there was a thoughtful look on her face. "So what can we do, what can we learn so we can defend ourselves from people who want to hurt us and others?"

"Miss Gambiwell, right? Well, I'm not going to say that there's a solution to that problem, because there really isn't. In this class, you're going to learn a lot about things you can do to protect yourself but I think the best weapons to add to your knowledge are understanding and compassion."

Harry saw the confused looks and smiled. "I surprised you all, didn't I. Let's give that a few minutes of discussion, and I hope you all don't mind a little history lesson; I promise it's not nearly as long or boring as one of Professor Binns'," he said and waited for them to settle down after laughing.

"One of the biggest surprises in my life, well, _the_ biggest surprise was when I learned that I was a wizard when I turned eleven. Even though my parents were both magical I was raised by my Muggle Aunt and Uncle, and they never told me. How many of you learned about your magical talent when you got your acceptance letters?"

There were about a half-dozen hands in the air. "Ok, so you all know exactly how I felt. Would it surprise you all to know that Tom Riddle, the boy who became Voldemort also found out he was a wizard at your age? Yes, Voldemort was an orphan just like I was, having lost a witch mother and a Muggle father. Now just imagine that; the most powerful Dark Lord in our time sitting here in Hogwarts just like we are. He wasn't born to a powerful family, wasn't influenced by a family that wanted power. Lord Voldemort was the creation of a young wizard like us that didn't understand compassion and wanted to make a name for himself."

"Could both of the wars in the past twenty-some years been prevented? Absolutely they could have. If perhaps Tom had one of his parents as he grew up, or if someone had taken him in or spent time with him, maybe he would have turned out different or someone could have stopped him from making the choices he did. Instead, when he discovered that he was related to Salazar Slytherin, one of our school's founders, he took Slytherin's ideals of blood purity and control over our world and the Muggle world to heart, focusing his hurt and rage on that."

Harry stopped to take a breath and saw that all of the first years were digesting what he was saying. "That's why I said that understanding and compassion are some of the best tools you can ever hope to have. If we understand where our friends and classmates come from, learn from them and accept who they are, then overall the world will be a much better place. If we have compassion for others, if we understand that everyone makes mistakes or has their own ideals and goals, then we'll have less differences and problems in the world."

"The greatest gift I've ever received wasn't a present on my birthday or at Christmas. It was love. My mother died to save me from Voldemort that night, and even when we were dueling that last time he couldn't understand how it was that I had beaten him all those times. He didn't have the capacity to understand love. If we all loved each other a little more, the world would be a much better place. Now, I'm not asking you all to start kissing each other or making out in the hallways," he said, waiting for the eleven year olds to laugh and giggle, "but try to find room in your hearts to understand everyone, and to have compassion for them. _That_ is a form of love in itself."

Harry looked over at Ron, who smiled back and spoke up. "I couldn't have said it or explained it any better. Let's see, we're going to give ten points to Slytherin for Miss Gambiwell's questions, and ten points to Gryffindor for Miss Granger's excellent answer."

Harry pushed his glasses up on his face and nodded. "I completely agree, you both added to our conversation brilliantly. Now, for the time we have left before the bell I'd like for you all to just relax and talk to each other. Learn about each other's likes and dislikes, where you all come from, etcetera. Now I know it's the first class, but there's going to be just a tiny bit of homework. No more than four inches of parchment telling us something you learned about another person. It can be someone here in class, or someone outside it, but I'd like it to be someone from another House. Remember, the more friendships we make and the more we understand each other, the better things will turn out in the end. You can leave when you hear the bell."

He walked over to the desk and sat down on it as well, looking over to Ron as their class started talking.

"That was bloody brilliant Harry, better than what we were planning. When did you come up with all that?"

Harry shrugged. "It was just what was going through my head really. I've been playing the 'what if' game about Riddle in my head ever since Dumbledore showed me his meetings with him in the pensieve."

"Well, it was perfect mate. They ate it up. I think I'm going to leave all the lectures to you, there's no way I can beat that," Ron said with a laugh.

Harry scowled. "Oh sure, leave all the hard stuff to me," he said, but there was a smile on his face.

_Ron's right love,_ he heard in his head from Ginny. _That was a fantastic start to your class. I'm really proud of you._

_Thanks Gin',_ he said happily. _Hey, aren't you supposed to be studying with Madame Pomfrey?_

Harry heard her giggle. _Some second years got turned around and tripped each other down a flight of stairs so I'm patching them up here. Doesn't take too much effort to fix some bruises and broken noses and listen to you too._

_Well, I'm glad you could love. It felt really good._

_Told you it'd be great, Harry._

There was one other person who thought it was pretty spectacular as well. High up on top of a tall cabinet in the back of the classroom, a tabby cat with peculiar eye markings was laying behind a large box and smiling wide. She was extremely happy with how the class had gone, and couldn't wait to get back to her office to fill Dumbledore's portrait in and thank him for his idea.

* * *

Later that evening after curfew, Hermione and Ron were taking a slow walk around the castle corridors. It was their turn to patrol, but they enjoyed the time alone together.

"I wish you would've been there 'Mione, Harry was brilliant. He's a natural, he is," Ron was saying as they made their way down the main staircase for the ground floor. "How'd your class go?"

Hermione smiled and leaned in close to him as they walked along. "It was pretty good, actually. Once they and I got over the strangeness of the whole student teacher thing we had a pretty good discussion about some of the differences in the way Muggles live versus the way we do. There's some smart ones in that group. I think we're going to have fun really, especially when we talk about Muggle creations like cars and stuff. I told them the story about a certain wizard and his first taxi ride," she said with a grin, looking over at him.

Ron groaned. "You didn't, blimey that's embarrassing love."

She giggled. "I didn't tell them it was _you_ Ron, don't worry. Your embarrassing moment is still safe. How was Isla?" she asked with a more serious tone.

"Good, actually. She answered one of Harry's questions and it looked like she wasn't as shy, maybe because she's with all the Gryffindor firsties for every class. I think she's made a friend already but I can't remember the name."

Hermione sighed in relief. "Well that's good at least. Hopefully I'll just have worried for no reason."

Ron squeezed her hand and they stopped in front of the portrait that was the entrance to the kitchens. He reached out to tickle the pear and they both heard it giggle. As the portrait swung open, Hermione looked at him.

"Why are we going in here?"

He smiled and pulled her in. "Because maybe I want to have a late snack with you 'Mione."

They both walked in and found the end of one of the large tables covered with a tablecloth. One of the house elves came over to them with a smile. "Master Ron has come just when he said he would. Come, we have a spot for you and fresh biscuits with tea. Llariss will bring it in just a moment."

Ron led her over to the table and waited for her to sit before taking a seat on the opposite side.

"You planned this Ron?" Hermione asked with a smile, looking over at the man she loved.

"Yeah, but it was easy so don't think too much of it, I just asked Kreacher if we could stop in tonight and I guess the help took it to heart," he said with a grin as Llariss returned with a large platter of treats and a pot of tea.

"Thank you Llariss, this is very kind of you," Hermione said with a smile.

The house elf did a funny little curtsy. "It was nothing Mistress Hermione. We are here to serve the faculty and students, even the ones who left knitted hats to find."

Hermione blushed. "For that, I am very sorry. I know now that you all love your work here."

Llariss nodded. "We does, very much. Now, please have tea before it gets cold miss."

Ron poured for the both of them and then started picking away at the cookies. Hermione sipped at her cup of tea for a moment before reaching out to put her hand on top of Ron's. "Thank you Ron," she said with a big smile on her face. "You're really thoughtful sometimes."

He smiled and turned his hand around to take hers and interlace their fingers. "Only sometimes?" he asked playfully.

Hermione giggled. "Ok, a good chunk of the time. Even when you're the Ron from years ago though, I still love you because you're mine."

Some color appeared on his face. "I love you too Hermione," he said as he lifted a jam-filled cookie to her mouth.

She smiled a bit and thought to herself before biting into it. _I am so glad I finally got him..._

* * *

_So the school year's off to a start and it looks like things are going well. The next few chapters will have Quidditch tryouts, plus another musical interlude!_

_As always, big thanks to my Beta readers for their help!_

_-Midnight_


	27. A Stained Glass Window

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her toys as my playthings. :P_

_Warning: M rated material in this chapter._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 27 - A Stained Glass Window**

By the time the weekend came about, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were glad to have a whole two days off from their classes. While the classes they were teaching didn't yet require a lot of time or commitment, their normal classes did. Every one of their teachers had added to the seventh years pile of homework, and the quartet were silently happy that they had two fewer classes than everyone else.

After a few hours of studying in the Library and a quick lunch all four of them ventured down to the pitch, three of them carrying their new Eclipse brooms. Needless to say, the sight of the three professional brooms that had only just been announced a few weeks previous had heads turning. As a result, there were quite a few more people in the stands to watch the tryouts.

Hermione's dislike of flying didn't keep her away from the event; she had taken it upon herself to watch and take notes. Isla sat besides her in the middle of the pitch to watch the goings-on.

As the only remaining members of the Gryffindor team, Harry Ginny and Ron had the unpleasant task of having to find themselves two new beaters and two chasers. As the three walked over towards the group of hopefuls that had congregated on the grass in the middle of the pitch, Harry smiled at Ginny and nudged her forward.

Even though they were Co-Captains, Harry had insisted that she take the lead in running the team this year. Despite her objections, he managed to convince her by reminding her that he had already had his chance as the team's captain and that her increased leadership would help her solidify her goal of joining the Harpies after this school year was over.

With a nervous smile back at him, Ginny looked at the group of a little over a dozen Gryffindors and put a smile on her face. "Thanks for turning out everyone. Hopefully we'll be able to put together a winning team for our House today. Hopefully you all read the announcement we put up; we are not holding tryouts for the Seeker and Keeper positions today. Harry and Ron are returning to the team and their old positions. However," she said, waiting for the grumbling to die down, "we will be choosing a few people for reserves, to include both of those positions. We all know how often a certain someone seems to get injured during matches." A grin crossed her face as everyone laughed.

_Ginny... I'll get you back for that..._ Harry said to her over their connection, and grinned as he got a mental raspberry in response.

The tryouts got underway, and after all the prospective flyers got a few laps around the pitch for warm ups, Ginny started the hunt for two new Chasers. Eight flyers took to the sky to start, and after a few drills that number was reduced to four. Harry watched from a position just above and to the side of the group, and chortled out loud to himself as he heard Ginny mutter to herself.

_Why show up if you can't even hold the ball and fly at the same time?_

Those who remained looked to be fairly proficient and after another ten minutes of drilling, Ginny began the next step of the selection. Each of the flyers would get five attempts to get a goal past Ron after running a play with both Ginny and Harry as the other Chasers. Hermione would keep a running tally of everyone's attempts, and points were to be awarded for any especially good flying or fake-outs.

The first two flyers apparently came down with a bad case of nerves during their turns, and Harry could feel the growing frustration from his lover. He was starting to feel the same; the next two were their last prospects and they had to perform better.

The third flyer surprised them all, catching on to the flying style of both Harry and Ginny fairly quickly and catching their passes with ease. She made three of the five goals against Ron, the last of which turned out to be a spectacular fake out at the last possible second. This earned an ecstatic whoop from Ginny, who quickly flew over to welcome the fourth year named Anna to the team.

The last flyer was also a quick study and though she missed both of her first two goals, by the third passing play she was able to predict where Ginny would be to pass the ball to her and was scoring goals against Ron confidently. Harry noticed that Ron had seemed a bit unfocused for the last two goals, and grinned when he realized that his distraction was Hermione fanning herself.

Harry joined up at the goalposts to help Ron and Ginny welcome Anna and Lauren to the team. The two new girls were quickly recruited to help with the selection of the team's Beaters. After a quick break to let the two change into their House Quidditch robes, they all met up with the six prospective beaters.

Hermione's job was about to get a little more hectic as Ginny announced how the Beater tryouts would go. The five current team members would be flying around the pitch pretending to be playing a normal game. The other six were all outfitted with bats and would attempt to score as many practice Bludger hits on the team members as possible.

With a time limit of twenty minutes set, Hermione blew a whistle and released all the practice balls, minus the Snitch. Harry didn't much feel like having to chase it down while keeping an eye on everyone else, and would fly around randomly as if he were chasing it anyway. The twenty minutes of play gave Ginny and the two new Chasers a head start on learning each other's play styles and gave Ron a good workout. By the time Hermione blew her whistle again, they were all a little winded from the pressure of having to deal with three times the amount of opposing Beaters against them.

Hermione revealed the results and the team was complete. Jonathan and Derek Ogilvie were brothers but a year apart in age. Harry had eyed them as soon as they took to the sky; the two had obviously practiced together before because they actually worked very well as a team in chasing down Bludgers to use and defending each other's positions.

Both Harry and Ginny thanked everyone for coming out and let their new teammates know that they would work out a practice schedule in the next few days, then walked over to meet Hermione, Ron and Isla at the center of the pitch. The younger Granger had a bright smile on her face.

"You guys were brilliant up there! It has to be really exciting to be in a real game, I can't wait to watch. It's too bad we won't even have flying lessons for another two weeks; I want to try flying."

Ginny grinned at the enthusiasm from the normally reserved girl and gave her a side hug. "If you want to try out for the House team next year we'll all help you get ready over the summer."

Ron almost didn't hold back a laugh when he saw the look on Hermione's face. He knew that she thought the game was pretty dangerous and was just worrying about her sister. "Well, at least it's not all about books now, right?" he said quietly to her as they watched Isla asking Harry about some of the rolls and loops he had been doing.

Hermione sighed and nodded. "At least there's that. My dad would be thrilled if she wanted to try playing; he's got a big interest in Quidditch and from what I heard he was trying to get Isla interested in soccer before we found them."

He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled as they made their way out of the pitch, a thought going through his head.

* * *

Harry and Ginny stayed behind for a while to put things away and clean up a bit. As Harry dragged the trunk containing all the practice equipment into their locker room, Ginny looked around and banished the thin layers of dust that seemed to have gotten everywhere since it hadn't been used in over a year.

Harry walked around the familiar suite of rooms and poked his head into the two shower/washrooms to make sure all the plumbing still worked right. They both selected which lockers they wanted to use before looking into their office. It was a tiny space and they each grinned as the same thought crossed their minds; there were broom closets up at the school that had more room. Still, it was theirs and they flopped into the only two chairs there.

Ginny studied the chalkboard on the wall opposite her that had the outline of the pitch permanently applied. There were still a few faint markings there from the last few plays they had studied for their last game over a year ago.

Harry grinned as he watched Ginny's thoughtful face. "Already planning some new plays?"

She snapped out of her daydream and smiled a bit sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry love. Seeing what those two girls can do got me excited; once we get them through some practice and drills they'll be just as good as Angelina, Alicia or Katie."

"You don't have to apologize Gin', I'm excited too. We've got a decent shot at the Cup."

Ginny smiled as she looked over at him. They both had had a decent workout going through the tryouts, and while neither of them needed showers to freshen themselves up she couldn't help but be turned on by his slightly disheveled look. The dark and unruly hair that she had trimmed only a week ago was already starting grow back and through his t-shirt she could see the outline of of his chest muscles.

"Like what you see?" Harry asked teasingly.

She blushed a bit but nodded. "Erm, a bit yeah. I've always liked watching you after practice or a game... something about all the physical exertion gets me excited."

"Well, then I'm glad that the Harpies are an all-female team. I'd be worried every time you left for practice."

Ginny giggled and stood up from her chair, only to lean over his and press a kiss to his lips and sit in his lap. "You've got nothing to worry about love. This girl only has eyes for one person."

As Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer towards him she leaned in again, starting a rather long session of kissing and touching. Eventually the two were pushed past the point of no return and Ginny reached for her wand to close, lock and charm the door with the usual privacy spells while Harry was busy pulling off his shirt and then hers.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and began a chain of light kisses down from his forehead onto his neck. Harry moaned as he felt her covered breasts press into his chest, and he let his hands roam up and down her arms and back. He was amazed as always at how soft her skin was even though she was as physically fit as he was. It took only a few moments for him to unclasp her bra and pull it off her shoulders slowly as they broke apart.

The feeling of his hands lightly caressing her freed mounds sent shivers down her spine and she sighed happily, letting him freely explore as she ran her fingers through his hair. It took only a little encouragement from his nimble fingers for her nipples to harden, and she found her hands at the back of his head, pulling it forward towards her chest. Harry gladly obliged and soon the small room was full of her happy moans and squeals.

Ginny found herself begging him after a few minutes as her passion grew wild inside of her. Harry let go of the breast he had been playing with with a small pop, and with one swift move he laid her on top of the small desk and busied himself with pulling off her pants while she found a position in which she could balance on the surface.

Harry only managed to get her pants and knickers down to her knees before she grabbed his hand and brought it to her wet opening. As she felt his amazing fingers start to work their magic her breathing got heavier and she arched her back upwards, catching a glimpse of the ceiling before her eyes closed to better enjoy the sensations she was feeling.

Without having to be told, Harry knew when she was ready for his fingers to find their way inside of her. She shuddered violently as she felt the pressure of his fingers and found herself moving to meet his rhythm, wanting more of him. It took only a minute or two before Harry felt her clamping down around his fingers and a loud moan escaped her lungs. The orgasm they had brought her to had her spasming on top of the small desk, and Harry wrapped his arms around and under her before she fell off, holding her close and leaving light kisses up and down the side of her neck.

It took quite a few minutes for Ginny to recover enough to be able to sit up on the desk and look at her lover, her bright brown eyes shining as she looked at him. "That... was amazing Harry," she said as a grin crossed her face.

Harry continued to rub her shoulders and arms as he too grinned. "It seemed like you were enjoying yourself quite a bit there."

She nodded and lifted her head to plant a passionate kiss on his lips. "I did," she said breathily into his ear when they finished. "Now it's time for you to share in that enjoyment."

Feeling the goosepimples that erupted over his body, Ginny stood and walked them both over to the chair he'd been sitting in before and pushed him down into it. Kneeling down in front of him, she looked up at him with those wild eyes that he loved so much and started to rub the bulge in the front of his pants. Harry relaxed immediately and sighed loudly as she coaxed his appendage to a bigger state before unzipping his jeans and bringing them down past his knees.

The rush of cool air and Ginny's immediate ministrations caused him to gasp a bit before he moaned in pleasure, eyes still closed to better experience everything he was feeling. Ginny wrapped her hand around the length of his shaft and started into a rhythm that soon had him panting.

"Ginny, that.. oh fuck Gin' don't stop please..."

It was the slight whimper at the end of his exclamation that roused a primal sensation inside of her, and Harry's eyes popped open as he felt himself encased in her warm mouth. Ginny's warm tongue on the sensitive underside of his shaft caused him to shudder uncontrollably, and she reached a hand up onto his chest massaging slowly with the tips of her fingernails.

It was only a matter of moments before she felt him tense up and heard him moan from deep inside his throat. She continued her attention to his shaft with her hands as he came violently, and once it was all over she smiled as she looked up to his face. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, enjoying the sensations. She let her hand continue to wander over his chest and felt his heart settle down from a heavy beating to it's more normal rhythm.

Harry finally opened his eyes and took her hand, bringing it up to kiss it gently. "Merlin, Gin'. I don't even know how to describe that, let alone thank you for it."

She giggled softly from her position next to him. "You don't have to thank me love, just promise me I'll get to do that fairly often; I love being able to do that to you."

He grinned. "Love, you can do that as often as you want, you know I can't say no to you."

* * *

In the Great Hall Isla was sitting down to a game of wizard's chess against Ron while Hermione sat close, splitting her time between watching them and reviewing her sixth year notes from Ancient Runes. The older sister was glad that Isla and Ron had a good friendship, though she still wished the younger girl would spend more time with classmates her own age. Hermione smiled as she saw the enthusiasm on her face; Isla was convinced she would someday beat Ron at his own game.

Hearing a giggle behind her, she turned discreetly to see Neville walking over to meet Luna in the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. Hermione had to smile at seeing the girl who was usually daydreaming getting so excited when Neville was near. Luna stood up on tip toes to plant a kiss on his cheek, and then smiled over at Hermione who was now fully turned around and watching them.

Hermione blushed a little bit and waved back at them. Luna must have decided that Hermione was motioning them over, and nearly dragged Neville as they both took seats near the trio. As was the usual case when uniforms weren't required, Luna was sporting a strange outfit; a white and yellow striped sundress that was very bright, with white stockings and dozens of bangles adorning her wrists.

Ron looked up from the game. "Hey mate, Luna," he said quickly before looking back down at the board. "How were your first classes?"

The usually reserved Neville always seemed to brighten up when talking about Herbology. "Brilliant, I think. None of the firsties got injured and they seemed to enjoy the Devil's Snare."

Both Hermione and Ron looked over at hearing one of their least favorite plants. "Your first class was on Devil's Snare?" Ron asked with a gulp.

Isla giggled and made her move on the chessboard without looking over. "It was only a small cut of it. One of the Slytherin's wasn't paying attention though; he left his hand too close and nearly got a finger broken. It was a fun class Nev... I mean Mr. Longbottom."

Neville blushed at the formality. "Err, thanks Isla."

The younger Granger looked over to smile at him then gasped a little. "Oh…"

Three of the older students raised an eyebrow; Luna was staring off through a window.

"What's wrong little one?" Hermione asked.

Isla frowned. "Ermm, Luna right? Your aura is so strange!" she exclaimed quietly, standing up from the bench and walking over to the other girl, looking at the air around her. "It's so colorful, like a stained glass window or something."

Luna looked at the younger girl with a start, then down at herself. "It is? Hrm." She bit her lower lip. "Are you sure it's not Blibbering Humdingers? They're rather attracted to me."

Isla's frown grew worse, and she looked to Hermione for an answer but found her sister trying to hold back a laugh behind her hand. Remembering the stories her sister and Ron had told her about Luna, she put on a straight face and shook her head. "No, I'm pretty sure you don't have any. You have a _lot_ of colors in your aura though, it's fascinating."

Ron watched the two with a smirk. "I thought Isla said each person only has one color at a time…" he muttered quietly to Hermione, who shrugged.

"Well, if anyone could have multiple moods at one time it'd be Luna," she mused.

The group sat and talked for a while longer before Neville and Luna took their leave to go for a walk near the lake. Like every other couple at Hogwarts, past and present, they had their favorite spot. The two were a fairly awkward couple, anyone who saw them could see it, and it wasn't just because he was a klutz and she was always daydreaming. Despite their public displays of affection they were still a bit unused to being around each other, so when they got to their spot they sat down awkwardly with a bit of distance between them.

Silence filled the foot or so of space between them before Luna scooted a bit closer and looked over at her friend. "Lovely," she murmured quietly.

Neville looked over at her with a bemused smile. "What's lovely?"

She blushed a bit realizing that she had said that out loud. "Oh, ermm, I was thinking about you actually."

His cheeks started to match the shade of hers. "I'm lovely?"

Luna nodded and moved the rest of the way over to him, almost leaning against him. "Yes."

"Why do you think that? I'm just regular old Neville…"

She looked at him with serious eyes. "Yes, you're Neville but there's nothing regular or old about you. You're unique. You are kind, honest and loyal, and you make me smile all the time, make me happy. Merlin, you make _everyone_ happy Neville! Neville is his own person; fantastic and brilliant, creative and clever but a strong and brave Gryffindor. Don't think about what people have said about you. You, Neville Longbottom, are an amazing person."

Neville blinked as he looked at her. He couldn't remember ever hearing so much from his friend at once. "Really?"

She nodded and leaned in to kiss his cheek again.

"Well, you're an amazing person too Luna; you always worry about others instead of yourself. You have this way of making everyone feel special, like they matter. Most of all you are so sure of yourself. You have this wild sense of imagination and while other people think you're loony, I love that about you, everything about you. I just love you…" he said trailing off, his mouth staying open in horror as he realized what had come out of it. Neither of them had used that particular four letter word in front of each other just yet.

A bright smile crossed Luna's face before she moved to cover that open mouth of his with her own, breaking another 'first' barrier for them. Neville was surprised; they had only kissed like this once before, on that day when Voldemort was finally defeated. This was new territory for them, they both thought as their lips mashed against each other and nostrils flared for air, but neither of them wanted to stop.

It took a few minutes for their first good snogging session to flame itself out, but at the end of it they were both grinning. Neville wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kept her close. Luna enjoyed that feeling for a few moments before sighing happily.

"I love you too Neville."

* * *

_Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Next time we'll be taking a field trip away from the castle to visit with some other characters ;)_

_As always, a big thanks to my Beta readers for their help and ideas - I really would be lost without them. Please follow/favorite and/or review if it tickles your fancy! _

_-Midnight_


	28. Explosions and Encounters

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her toys as my playthings. :P_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 28 - Explosions and Encounters **

A loud horn blew and startled Molly Weasley as she and Arthur were gathering their luggage out of the boot of the Ministry car that had brought them to Portsmouth. Both parents stopped and looked over at the enormous ship that was going to be their home for the next nine days. Molly wondered how something so large could even float on water, while Arthur carefully studied the large truck that was departing from the ship's large cargo hold and onto the dock.

The Ministry driver stepped out of his car and stood a close but respectful distance from them. "Amazing in'nit," he said with a smile. "Me wife and I took a cruise on 'er a few years back before all the You-Know-Who business. Yer going to have a grand time I suspect."

Arthur nodded as the driver helped them load their bags onto a trolley. "First real vacation for us since our honeymoon."

The other man grinned. "Well I hope you two celebrate it well then. Plenty to do onboard if yer get tired of your cabin. They even have _real_ live magicians performing every night in one of the theatres." All three of them chuckled at that.

"There's some of our own on the crew of this ship; don't worry about finding them. I'm sure someone will be by to introduce themselves to ya before you set off," the driver said before tipping his hat and returning to the driver's seat.

Molly looked relieved at that. She had been wondering if the two of them would be able to get by for the duration of their trip using minimal amounts of magic and not having anyone around to help them if something happened. Arthur, she knew, would have taken the lack of magic as a challenge to learn to 'live among the muggles.'

Clasping their hands together, they made their way towards the check-in line with their trolley. Soon enough they were walking up the long ramp leading into the ship proper while their baggage was tagged and brought into through the cargo hold for delivery to their room.

Once on board the Weasleys were a little confused on how to find their rooms, especially since they needed to get five decks higher. Arthur was trying to figure out how the muggle 'eletators' worked until another couple walked by them and summoned one. Both watched closely and followed what the others did so they'd be able to do it properly later.

Ten minutes later, the two finally found their cabin after wandering around a few hallways and passing it at least once. Molly immediately walked out onto the balcony of their stateroom to see the view, which was pretty decent since they were currently faced away from land. Arthur took a few moments to inspect the bathroom plumbing and the bed before casting a gleeful look at the fellytision and telephone.

When he finally looked up and out past the sliding door to their private balcony, he smiled to himself and walked over slowly. His wife was resting her arms on the railing and looking out at the view in a daydream. Arthur wrapped his arm around her waist and stood next to her with a smile.

"Gorgeous view, isn't it dear?"

Molly nodded slowly before looking up at him. "Stunning really. It's almost like a dream; I never expected to be doing something like this. I still can't believe Harry arranged all of this for us."

Arthur grinned. "The lad does have a way of constantly surprising us. I'm glad this time it's all good surprises."

A sigh accompanied Molly's step towards her husband as she leaned against him. Arthur idly ran his hand up and down her arm as they watched the crew below get ready to sail, knowing what was going through her mind at the moment. He was proven right a few moments later.

"It.. doesn't really feel right to me to be celebrating or having a good time right now, not when…"

Arthur heard the break in her voice and turned to pull her into a full hug. "Molly dear, I feel the same way, truly. I don't think the time to feel right about it will come for a long time, if ever, but I know that if Fred saw us like this right now he'd be turning our hair all shades of green and hiding toads everywhere for us to find later."

He saw that she hadn't broken down to crying just yet which was good, but a large sniffle escaped her as she chuckled.

"You're right love. As much as I'm always going to mourn him, I shouldn't be dwelling on it."

Arthur nodded and rested his chin on the top of her head as he ran his hand over her back. They stood there wrapped up in each other for quite some time until another loud blast of the horn sounded and the ship began to move off away from the pier. He smiled as she turned around to watch their departure.

"What do you want to do first?" he asked her quietly.

Molly smiled and interlaced her fingers with his. "I think as soon as our luggage is delivered I want to order room service and spend this first night here alone with my husband," she said, a small grin appearing on her face.

After many years together, he could tell what that expression meant. "Mollywobbles, that sounds like a brilliant idea…"

* * *

Evening was settling in for its overnight stay over Diagon Alley as Angelina was going through her usual routine of closing and cleaning up the store. As she was straightening up the shelves full of Skiving Snackboxes that always seemed to need the most attention, she sighed and gave a longing look at the purple curtains that closed off the store from the back room. It had been a few weeks since George's outburst at the Leaky Cauldron, and even though he had apologized to her immediately when he woke up he was still a bit stand-offish.

Angelina knew that he was working through some tough things in his head; the recent breakdown having brought many feelings up that he had probably suppressed. She had noticed that even at home and surrounded by his family, he was still waging a constant battle in his mind.

It was hurting her to see him go on like this. She just wanted to reach out and touch him, or hold him for a while and let him know that she was there for him. Fred's loss had hit her hard too; she missed her once-boyfriend every day, but working with George nearly every day was somehow helping.

A loud bang and a short yowl from the back room snapped Angelina out of her thoughts, and she quickly made her way to the curtain and poked her head inside.

"You alright George?"

The sight before her would have had her in stitches from laughing if it weren't for the large burn mark that she saw on his arm. George's face and shirt were covered in blue residue and his hair was nearly all standing up on end from the force of the firework that had exploded on him. Still, she found it a little hard to control the giggle that escaped her and she covered her mouth with a hand.

George looked up to see her but couldn't hear what she said; it took a few moments of shaking his head to get rid of the ringing in his ears. A smile played across his face as he saw her giggling and his reflection in the full-length mirror that hung nearby. "Well, that's one way to turn yourself into a Smurf..." he mumbled through the powder on his face, smirking at the blue cloud that formed in front of his mouth as if he were talking outside on a cold winter's day.

Angelina grinned as she walked over to him, stopping well short of arms-length; she had known the twins too long to fall for the oldest joke in the book and she didn't want to be sporting the same shade of blue anywhere on her. "What's a smurf?"

"They're characters in a muggle comic that Fred and I used to read," he said as he pointed his wand at his face to clean off the powder with a quiet _"Scourgify!"_.

Seeing that there was only a little of the powder left on him, she stepped over to him and gingerly took his arm to look at the burn. "What happened?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged. "I was trying to figure out how Fred had made this one and it blew up in my face. I'm considering giving my past self a raise for having the foresight to not use muggle gunpowder in our fireworks, would have been a lot worse."

Angelina nodded as she finished her inspection of the burn. "You're right, it's just a skin wound thankfully. Let me take care of it for you."

George shook his head and almost jerked his arm away from her. "No no, it's ok. I can fix it later, don't want to keep you here longer; I'm sure you have plans."

"George Fabian Weasley!"

The use of his full name had him looking straight into her eyes. "Sit back down you big numpty and let me take care of it for you."

From the tone of voice she was using, George could tell that she wouldn't listen to any of his objections, so he sat down and watched as she rummaged around in the first aid kit near the door and came back with a small tin and a roll of gauze. She lifted his arm and placed it squarely on the the chairs armrest before opening the tin and rubbing the cream mixture inside onto his burn.

She didn't see the slight wince on his face as she shook her head. "Honestly George, sometimes you amaze me with how stubborn you are."

He had to smirk at that. "Didn't you know? Being stubborn is a Weasley trait."

Angelina sighed as she passed her wand over the covered wound, wordlessly performing a healing charm. "Oi, how could I forget that. I've known you and Fred for ten years..." she said before stopping as she realized what she said. "Sorry..."

George smiled and put his good hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Ange'. I'm not going to go off on another binger."

She smiled a bit and wrapped the gauze tightly around his arm before looking up at him. "I'm glad to hear it. You had me a bit worried that night," she said softly.

He squeezed her shoulder. "I know I said it at least a dozen times already, but I'm really sorry for what I said. I know I'm not alone and I feel horrible for saying it."

"Then why do you keep shutting yourself away from everyone George?" came the quiet response as she looked off to the side a bit, resting a hand on top of his.

George opened his mouth to speak but didn't know what to say. She was right. He was letting himself get drowned in the emotions he was trying to keep away from everyone else. "I.. I dunno Ange'. It's hard; Fred and I always had each other to talk to when something happened. Now I feel like a part of me is missing. I guess it's hard to bring myself to wanting someone new to confide in."

It was her turn to squeeze his hand in support. She was glad that he was thinking about it all and that he had felt comfortable enough to tell her what he did. He was starting to at least feel better, she could see. Looking back at him, she could see the beginnings of an honest smile. With one more pat to his hand, she rose from where she'd been kneeling at the side of his chair. "I'll let you get back to it then, just promise me you won't go blowing yourself up?"

She had turned to go back out to the front of the store when she heard him speak up. "Ermm, Angelina? Do you maybe want to go get something to eat?" he asked softly. Seeing her looking back to him, he spoke again quickly. "That is, if you don't have anything planned. Don't want to intrude on anything."

A small smile appeared on her face. "Dinner sounds great George. I'd like that. However," she said with a little bit of a giggle, "you might want to change your shirt first and fix your hair too. People would think you're a bit of an oddball if you went out like that."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" he asked jokingly as he rose and made his way to the stairs that led up to his apartment. "Most people already do."

Angelina could only smile and shake her head as she waited for him to return.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Weasley. Good to see you again, hopefully not for a repeat performance?" Tom asked with a slight smirk on his face.

Angelina smirked a bit as well as she sat down across from George at the table the pub owner had led them to. George knew a good-natured ribbing when he heard it, and simply smiled. "Not tonight Tom, I've promised to be on my best behavior. Well, as best I can anyway."

The older man chuckled and took their dinner orders before walking away, leaving the two sitting in a quiet corner. Angelina looked over at George and smiled a bit, as he did the same. There was a mutual feeling of awkwardness in the air around them, as they both tried to figure out what to say.

_Dammit,_ George thought to himself. _I invite her to have dinner with me and and now what? What am I supposed to do?_

Angelina was the one to break the spell of silence that hadn't been cast by a wand. "George, I know it's a bit awkward but let's not dwell on that alright? We've been friends for years."

A sigh escaped him as he folded his hands together in front of him on the table. "You're right, sorry. I, ermm, how are Alicia and Katie? I haven't seen them in a while."

She smiled. "Alicia finally got accepted as a reserve to Puddlemere United so she's off following the team at matches or training all the time, and Katie's working as an assistant secretary to someone in the Magical Games and Sports Department in the ministry but I always forget who."

George sighed. "And you're here working for me. I forgot to ask Fred why you never went professional, you were a bloody good captain our last year."

Angelina shrugged and looked off to the side. "I tried out for the Harpies but didn't make it, I guess I gave up after that. Not that I had the chance to keep trying, I'm sure Fred told you about how my parents practically dragged me out of the country when the Ministry started going south."

George nodded once, remembering how upset his brother had been when he had learned they would be split apart for a while. "Yeah, Fred was in a bad way for a while," he said with a small smile. "I remember having to buy another owl because ours was constantly gone."

She smiled fondly as those memories played in her head. "I was planning to come back for Bill's wedding to go with Fred, but then my dad passed away…"

George stiffened up, looking at her in surprise. _How the hell did I not know that?_ he asked himself. Without thinking, he reached across the short table to put a hand on top of hers. "I'm so sorry Ange'... I had no idea. What happened?"

The witch sniffled a bit and kept looking down at the table. "Cancer. The Healers over in the Netherlands found it when we finally convinced him to see why he was feeling crummy but it was too late to do anything, even with magic."

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Sorry. I was the one who said it shouldn't be awkward and I've gone and turned it that way."

George shook his head and picked up her hand, holding it between both of his. "What are _you_ apologizing for? As a friend I should've known and been there for you." He watched her face carefully and could see through the steely front she was trying to put up.

_Bloody hell, _he thought. _First her dad and then Fred…_

Squeezing her hand softly, he turned in his seat towards the bar. "Tom, could you just make that to go?" he called across the short space.

Angelina raised an eyebrow at him and he just smiled back. "I don't think either of us is up for sitting here and trying to talk when we both have heavy stuff weighing us down. How about we just eat at the apartment," he said softly, ending with a hint of question in his voice.

The small smile on her face told him that he had made the right call, and they both stood to pick up their food and make their way back down the Alley.

* * *

Half an hour later and with the remnants of their fish and chips left on the table, both friends were sitting on the couch in front of a window that looked down upon the dark streets and closed up shops. It was a long couch with space for nearly four people, but the two found themselves fairly close with less than half a foot between them.

George was sipping at a butterbeer and staring at a blank part of the wall. Angelina followed his gaze and smiled softly. "You've lived here for how many years and the place still isn't decorated?"

A shrug. "We were always too busy working to do it right. About the only time we were up here was to sleep. Mum tried to get us to have a family dinner here once, but she caught on pretty quick that the tiny kitchen over there wouldn't feed everyone."

He sighed. "I guess I could freshen the place up a bit. Fred was always going on about glow in the dark wallpaper…"

Angelina smiled widely. "That sounds like Fred…" she managed before she stopped and bit her lower lip.

They both sighed at the same time and he looked over at her after a moment. "You don't have to stop yourself from talking about him with me Ange'...," he said softly. "I need to be able to get on without always stopping to wallow in a pit, I need to let it go."

She set her own bottle down on the table in front of them and turned to face him. "How are you doing it?" The raised eyebrow on his face had her continuing. "How are you handling losing him?"

George snorted. "I wouldn't call the issue handled Ange'. If I had a grip on it I wouldn't have run a bar tab with Tom for nineteen galleons in one night. I'm just going with the flow right now."

He took a sip at his bottle before setting it down as well. "I should ask you the same thing."

"What, how I'm dealing with it? Yeah it hurts and I'm finding myself crying nearly every day but George, you lost your _twin!_"

George ran his hands through his hair and looked up at the ceiling before turning to her. "And you lost your father _and _a friend who you once dated. Ange', at the moment I'm more worried about you."

Angelina slid down in her spot a bit, letting her head rest against the top of the sofa. "Weasley stubbornness again…" she muttered, closing her eyes.

He laughed quietly. "Not stubbornness, concern." They sat there for a while until George heard a sniffle and looked over to see a few tears running down her cheek. Instinctively, he put a hand on her shoulder, half expecting her to stiffen up at the contact.

Instead, Angelina lowered her head onto that same shoulder, resting her cheek on top of his hand. Not knowing what to do he left his hand there as she continued to cry softly, feeling the warm tears land on him.

Angelina's mind was a mess at that moment, bringing up memories of emotional moments in the past year, some of them happy but mostly frightening and downright sad. She was aware of George sitting there quietly next to her, and it was all she could do to keep herself from falling over on him and just letting all her feelings explode.

She managed to keep from full on crying for a few minutes, but eventually her mental dam broke down and she started sobbing. George's heart, which had been ripped to shreds in the past few months was breaking once again as he saw this. He slowly brought himself to sit right next to her and was about to bring her head to his shoulder when she buried her face into his chest, her crying growing louder.

George was never an emotional person, but in that moment he started crying as well, resting his head lightly on top of hers and wrapping his arms around her. "Let it go Ange'..."

* * *

A few hundred kilometers away and just south of the border to Scotland, Travers was sitting comfortably in the private room of a small town pub waiting for his guests to arrive. He had been in this particular area for a few days and in the morning he would be off once again to another place, constantly on the run from the teams of Aurors that were searching the country for him.

There was a knock on the door and he took a firm grasp on the wand he had stolen in his escape. "Come in," he growled quietly.

The door opened and Travers could see the owner of the pub for a brief moment before his visitor was ushered in and the door closed again. He watched as the other man in the room hesitated for a moment before taking a seat at the table opposite him.

"I didn't think you'd still be in the country..." the visitor said, pulling down the hood of his cloak slowly.

"What can I say, I guess I've become accustomed to the hunt. Show me," he said stonily as he put his arm down on the table. The two exchanged looks to each other's Marks before breathing small sighs of reliefs. The Marks still held their purpose, even though their Dark Lord was gone for good.

Travers poured the other man a glass of scotch and slid it across the table. "It's good to see you Lucius. They don't have a tail on you?"

Malfoy smirked as he took a sip of the alcohol. "Not since you managed to escape again. What's it now, three times?"

"Yes. I'm rather getting tired of the turn-around."

"What of the publican here?"

Travers shrugged. "Imperiused. He's especially dim-witted so I don't foresee any problems. What, afraid to get caught and lose your freedom?"

Lucius growled. "What freedom? They may not have thrown me in Azkaban but I'm still watched like a hawk. The only reason I still have my life is because my dear wife and son decided to throw in _against _the Dark Lord that night. The Ministry's evicted me from my own manor and seized my vault while they continue to investigate."

"Poor Lucius with no gold to bribe anyone," Travers smirked over his own glass, ignoring the other person's glare, "not that anyone will listen to you at the Ministry any more. In that, I have a leg up on you."

Malfoy put his glass down and studied the man in front of him. "You have someone inside?"

"How else could I have pulled off my most recent accomplishment? Even with all the changes and investigations, I still have someone there loyal to our cause."

"What cause?" Malfoy spat. "That bloody brat Potter managed to destroy the Dark Lord _again_. Even if there was a way to bring someone back from the dead we'd have no chance; the Ministry disposed of his body and everyone else on our side through the Veil in the Mysteries Department."

Travers sipped at his drink. "What's done is done. We should be looking forward to what it is that _we_ can do. We may yet be able to complete most of what he wanted to accomplish, if we plan carefully that is. Plus, wouldn't you like to exact some revenge on that snivelling Potter brat?"

They both regarded each other for a while. After a few minutes, Lucius finally spoke up. "What did you have in mind?"

Travers grinned evilly. "I have a plan formulating, but we would need a few more resources and some time. How many of us are left?"

Malfoy thought for a moment. "Besides us, five with the Mark remain hidden or watched as I am. There are 3 in Azkaban but the guard there has been tripled. I do know of some who were sympathetic to our cause that could be _persuaded_ to help us."

He received a nod back. "Then we plan carefully. It would not do for any of our help to get us caught. Watch them all and in due course we will meet with them. In the meantime, I will be planning our revenge on Potter and the Ministry. I have a very special Christmas gift in mind..."

* * *

_Dun, Dun, DUNNNN. What are Travers and Malfoy planning, you ask? Well, like he said we'll have to wait and see until Christmas-time in the story to see. _

_Please favorite/follow and review if you like the story. As always, special thanks to my Beta readers for their help and ideas._

_-Midnight_


	29. Heavy Thoughts

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her toys as my playthings. :P_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 29 - Heavy Thoughts **

_Harry looked out across the castle grounds from his spot in the courtyard, watching as the sun set slowly over the Forbidden Forest. It was peaceful at this time of day, and he listened for the sounds of the evening crickets that would soon start. _

_A hand on his shoulder jolted him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Ginny standing there with a smile. _

"_Hi Harry," she said softly as she leaned against the courtyard wall too, "whatcha doing here?"_

"_Just thinking. I get to do a lot more of it now that I'm not getting Voldemort's thoughts all the time. It makes for some peaceful dreaming."_

_A look of recognition crossed Ginny's face. "Wait, you're dreaming right now Harry?"_

_He looked over at her with a puzzled look. "Pretty sure I am, last thing I remember was laying with you in bed. Speaking of, this is pretty strange; we don't usually talk back and forth like this in my dreams."_

_She thought for a few moments. "Harry, what was I wearing when we went to sleep?"_

_Harry smiled. "Green knickers and nothing else. Wait a moment, you don't think…."_

_Ginny just nodded. "I think we're sharing a dream together love."_

_Before he could respond, they both realized that the sky was no longer a few dozens shades of yellow and red from the sunset, and it was now pitch black without any moon or stars above them. _

_A loud and unintelligible whisper made Harry turn quickly to look behind him; he could have sworn someone was standing right there but he saw nothing. Ginny was hearing the same thing, and as the two edged closer together the whispering grew louder and more frequent. It seemed as if there was a very dense fog of pure black, slowly rolling in from all around them._

"_Um, Harry what's going on?" Ginny asked with a frightened tone._

"_No idea Ginny, are you seeing this fog too?"_

_Ginny nodded and was about to say something when a voice startled them. _

"_Help Me!"_

_They turned around together to see Isla standing there, and the next instant they both heard a loud thud that seemed to resonate inside their bodies…_

Both Harry and Ginny woke up at the same moment in their bed, eyes wide open and panting loudly. Ginny had sat straight up and Harry was laying flat on his back staring up at the ceiling. It took them both a few moments to settle down, and Harry eventually sat up next to her.

"Bloody hell," he muttered softly.

Ginny nodded. "That's about what I was going to say." She looked over at Harry and leaned into him a bit, still clutching the bedsheets to her chest. "Did we have the same dream?"

"If you mean the courtyard, the dark fog and Isla popping up behind us, then yes I think we had the same dream. Nightmare would probably be the right word though."

She sighed and nuzzled into his chest. "Another mystery of our connection then… I wonder why it hasn't happened before."

Harry wrapped an arm around her and ran his hand up and down her uncovered arm. "Not sure love. I'm more worried about seeing Isla in there and what she said; Hermione's been worried about her but she seems to be doing ok."

"Yeah…" Ginny mused. They both grew quiet for a few moments. "Maybe we should ask her if she's doing alright, away from Hermione maybe."

He nodded. "Best it's you then, it seems like she would confide in you more than me."

They both yawned at the same time then, and Ginny picked her head up a bit to look out the window. The sun was slowly rising outside and she scowled at the timing. "It'll be time to get up in another forty five minutes or so," she groused.

"Yeah, though I don't think I'd get much more sleep in after all that," he murmured and pressed a kiss to her temple.

A loud sigh escaped her. "Me neither, unfortunately. Shame really, we could've used the extra sleep; Hagrid's going to be having us taking care of the thestrals this afternoon."

Harry yawned, and they both had a laugh at the grumble from his stomach. "Well, at least we can have a nice shower and a long breakfast…" he reasoned.

Ginny smiled and put a hand to his uncovered chest and leaned in for a kiss. "Or a long shower and a nice breakfast?"

* * *

A little while later the four friends plus Isla were making their way to their classes, picking their way through the crowds that were all seemingly bent on going through the courtyard. Hermione and Ron were discussing their Potions homework and only Ginny seemed to realize that Isla was lagging behind the rest of them.

_Harry, keep them distracted; I'll fall behind and talk to Isla._

_Alright love, but try to be quick about it. There's only so much interest I can fake about a potion._

Ginny sent him a mental raspberry before turning to look at her best friend's sister. "How are you doing Isla? You seem quiet today."

The younger Granger looked up at her and shrugged. "Alright, I think. I had a bit of a nightmare last night so I didn't sleep so well is all."

Hearing that, Ginny stopped in her tracks. Isla noticed this and turned back to move back towards her in the corner of the courtyard. "You okay Ginny?"

The older girl nodded and opened her mind up to Harry, mentally poking him to pay attention to the conversation. "Yeah, sorry. I just realized something is all. So, nightmare? What was it about, if I can ask?"

Isla shrugged again. "I've had a few of them in the last two weeks, but nothing really scary. They just seem to wake me up at different times in the night. The one I had this morning was just a little bit before we had to get up. I think I was in the courtyard here in my dreams, and it was getting dark."

She frowned and looked up at Ginny. "Did you ever take Divination? Most of those dreams have had that darkness in it. I wonder what it means."

Ginny frowned. "Never did take the class. I looked through Harry's textbooks once but I don't remember if there was anything about darkness in dreams…"

The other three had stopped at the other end of the courtyard to wait for Isla and Ginny. Hermione had finally stopped talking about their assignment and was looking anxiously at her friend and her sister. "What are they talking about, I wonder?" she murmured to no one in particular. With a frown on her face, she hoped Isla was telling Ginny about what was on her mind that morning; the girl had barely eaten breakfast and skirted the subject when Hermione asked if she was okay.

Harry watched the two and listened in on their conversation, though it was pretty difficult with all the other students walking around and talking near him. He jumped a bit as he heard the same loud and unintelligible whispering from right behind him, just like in that morning's nightmare.

He became acutely aware of something pulling at his senses, and his eyes jumped from the spot right behind him and up to the roof of the castle above the courtyard. Seeing something and hearing its low rumble, he dropped his book bag and sprinted across the courtyard towards Ginny and Isla.

"Back away!" he shouted at them a few moments before he reached them. With both of his arms outstretched, he pulled them back away from the spot they were standing in. Not a moment later all the students in the yard were screaming and shouting as a piece of the castle's battlements fell down onto that spot, cracking the stone flooring.

There was a large cloud of dust that accompanied the boulder-sized chunk down from the heights, and a small downpour of pebble-sized stone and roofing material. Harry stood as soon as he felt the last of the dust settle and heard people walking towards them. Blinking and coughing once, he looked down to see that he had pushed both Ginny and Isla far enough away to where they'd only caught a bit of the dust cloud. Ginny had pulled Isla down to the floor and shielded her as much as possible.

Both girls were coughing from the dust as they untangled their limbs and tried standing up. Before Harry could walk over and see if they were ok though, he heard a few gasps from behind him and the sound of people backing away again. He was still a bit winded from the sprint and subsequent fall to the floor, so he couldn't react fast enough to see what was going on before he felt something large and heavy crash into the top of his head, and then all he could see was black.

* * *

"Harry… Harry can you hear me..?"

Harry could hear someone calling for him on the edge of his consciousness as he started to wake. The voice was faint but growing louder as he focused more of his attention on it.

"He's stirring! Ron, go get Madame Pomfrey."

He groaned softly as he stretched a bit and then winced when he felt the headrest of the bed brush against the top of his head. "Oi, Hermione… could you keep your voice down a bit?" he asked quietly, still not opening his eyes. "It feels like someone's banging on the inside of my skull…"

"Sorry Harry," he heard to his right, before he felt a soft hand intertwine with his left. The familiar smell of flowers wafted up to his nose and he smiled a little. "Hi Gin'."

Ginny looked over at him from her seat and sniffled a bit before speaking. "Hi love, I guess I don't have to ask you how you're feeling. Madame Pomfrey will be here in a moment with something for the headache."

Harry tried to open his eyes a bit but was finding it hard because of the brightness in the room. It took a little bit but he was soon looking over at a fuzzy Ginny. She smiled wide and reached for his glasses on the bedside table, sliding them on for him. "They got broken," she said quietly, "luckily we know a professional repair woman."

"Much better," he said with a grin as he glanced over to Hermione. "Thanks Hermione, one of these days you'll have to show me how you do that; I can never get it right."

Before any of them could say any more, they heard the telltale clicking of Madame Pomfrey's heels as she walked up to the bed, with Ron following closely. "Good to see you awake Mr. Potter," she said with a smile. "That was a nasty bit of stone you took to the head."

Harry tried to smirk but found it hard with the throbbing in his head. "Unlucky me, I guess. How long was I out for?"

Ginny was lightly running her fingers over his hand. "Seven hours."

He groaned. "You weren't kidding then, Madame Pomfrey."

The mediwitch smiled. "I rarely do Harry. Now, I'm assuming you're in need of something for the dull roar of pain that I'm sure you're experiencing?"

"It would be appreciated ma'am. At the moment it feels like two mountain trolls are having a go at each other with their clubs in there."

Ginny tried not to giggle as she accepted the tray of medicines from Madame Pomfrey, who was looking down at Harry with a smile. "Humor is a good sign Mr. Potter, I don't believe there will be any permanent damage. Miss Weasley here is in charge of your medication, and I should like to keep you here for the rest of the evening at the very least."

Harry tried to nod but only ended up wincing.

Ginny sighed and picked up a small vial from the tray, holding it up to her boyfriend's lips. "Here, this should help with the throbbing,"

He looked into the small glass container briefly and caught Madame Pomfrey walking away out of the corner of his eye. "Are you sure love? I mean, I don't really see you studying all that much…" he jibed.

All three of his friends either giggled or snorted at his joke, and Ginny nudged him playfully before upturning the vial so he would have to swallow it. "I know what I'm doing Harry."

He made a face at the potion's taste, then smiled as it seemed to have an almost immediate effect. The dull throbbing was lessened to an ache; as if he had been reading without his glasses for a while. "So what happened?" he asked as he tried to remember back. "I recall getting you and Isla out of the way of that large boulder that was falling from one of the towers, but then it all went black for me. Did another piece get me?"

Ron nodded. "Beaned you right in the top of the head like a bludger on a mission mate. You went down like a sack of potatoes." He scowled back at the face that his sister gave him. "McGonagall and Flitwick took a pair of brooms up there to see what happened but couldn't find an explanation other than the cement that held it together had gone loose."

Harry arched his eyebrows at that. "So I was the victim of a crumbling bit of thousand-year old stone. Sort of boring after all we've been through, really."

Another round of laughter filled their corner of the infirmary, and even though Ginny joined in with it, she couldn't help but sigh afterwards as she looked at her soul-mate with worried eyes.

Harry noticed this and sat up a bit against the pillows as he took Ginny's soft hand in his with a squeeze. "I'm sorry I worried you love. At least this time I didn't go looking for the trouble," he said with a small smile.

His little joke brought a smile back to her face. "I know Harry, I'm just always going to be worried about you no matter what. Losing you would be like losing a part of me."

That deserved another squeeze of her hand. "Oi, here I am complaining about my headache; what about you and Isla Gin'? I know I tackled you pretty hard to get you out of there. Were you hurting any while I was out because of the soul thing? Healer Smethwyck said something like that could happen."

"Nothing too bad Harry. Just a few scrapes and a bruise or two, I've had worse from Quidditch. I did have a dull headache when we brought you up here but I managed to block most of it from coming through to me, just like how we can block certain thoughts from each other."

Harry nodded with a smile and looked over to Hermione. "Isla's okay, thanks to you Harry," the brunette answered. "Ginny patched up her scrapes while Madame Pomfrey was looking you over and we sent her off to class. Speaking of, the last classes should be about over now..."

The end of class bell rang out just then, and Harry winced a bit as the sound reverberated a bit his head. "Why aren't you all in class then?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "McGonagall would be throwing fits if all her Head students were skipping classes."

Ginny giggled. "Ron and Hermione went to Herbology and brought back notes for us, and Hagrid excused us for the day. Madame Pomfrey was happy to arrange it since I was getting some good practice."

Harry scowled playfully at her. "Oh I see, so you keep me around just to have excuses to miss classes..."

They all laughed as Ginny playfully punched his shoulder before leaning over for a kiss that had Ron turning just a little bit red. The couple were just pulling apart when they saw Isla coming over to them, relief evident on her face. "Oh good," she said softly, "you're awake Harry. I thought I felt your aura grow a little bit stronger a while ago."

The eleven year old smiled shyly over at him. "Thank you for saving me."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "You're welcome, but there's no need to thank me really. You're family Isla, I would do anything for family."

Isla beamed at that, and everyone saw the blush forming on her cheeks. "Still, thank you."

The sound of Ron's stomach growling had everyone laughing again. "Don't let me stop you from getting dinner guys," Harry said with a smirk. "You too Gin', you've been up here for hours. Go have dinner with them, I'll stay right here."

Ginny started to protest, but seeing that Harry was doing much better and that he probably wasn't going to take no for an answer, she stood up and kissed him quickly on the lips before following the other three out of the infirmary.

_I'll be back after dinner love, we have some things to talk about._

_I suspect we do, I'm remembering what you and Isla were talking about before that happened, _he said with a thoughtful tone. _Can you bring me back some biscuits or something? I have a feeling I'm going to be getting the usual hospital fare for my meal._

He heard Ginny's beautiful and melodic giggle in his head, smiling and closing his eyes as he leaned back to rest his head on the wall before wincing. _Bad idea,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

True to her word, Ginny was back after dinner carrying both of their book bags. Harry put on a sad face when he realized she wasn't carrying anything else. "Homework after a bland dinner? Gin', you're starting to take after the Madame…" he said cheekily.

Ginny pretended to be shocked and picked up a pillow off the next bed to hit Harry with. "Prat! Didn't I say I'd take care of you?" she asked as she reached into her bag for a covered plate of cookies and handed them over.

Harry smiled and set the plate on his lap before sitting up straighter, leaning over to kiss his girl as she sat down in the chair next to him. "I retract my previous statement, my lady."

She giggled and watched him as he started in on the plate. "You better. I happen to know someone that does a powerful Bat-Bogey Hex, though it's a bit out of practice."

They were both grinning as they joked about, and by the time Harry set his plate on the bedside table Ginny had her feet up on the bed under the covers and had one of Harry's pillows behind her back as they both relaxed and talked.

_So, _Harry started as he looked over at Ginny. _Isla had the same dream as we did?_

She shook her head. _I don't think it was the exact same; but it sounded eerily familiar. From what she told me she's had a few of these since she got here, but they never end up that long. I wonder if she's picking up on something here at the school because of her aura ability._

_That sounds plausible; we should figure out what that is then,_ Harry mused. _It won't do to let her keep being woken up every few nights. I wonder if it's something she's picking up from someone else, or maybe an object?_

_Could be anything, unfortunately,_ Ginny said with a sigh. _There were so many Death Eater's here that night, one of them could have slipped away or left something here no one could detect. We could have someone in the school plotting something, or they could even be possessed by something._

Ginny shivered at the thought of that and Harry reached out to take her hand.

_Whatever it is, we'll figure it out. I suppose we'll need to let McGonagall and Dumbledore in on our abilities, otherwise they'll wonder how we saw what we did._

She squeezed his hand back. _That's another thing that's bothering me; that nightmare we shared was almost like a premonition of sorts. We were in the courtyard, and there was that loud thud which had to be the battlement falling. Add Isla's message to us and her being right there in its path too is a bit unsettling. _

Harry closed his eyes and thought for a moment before sighing out loud and looking over at her. _Something we'll have to explore and think about. Maybe Dumbledore will be able to make something of it. The big question on my mind right now is what do we tell Hermione?_

Ginny bit her lower lip. _I feel like we should tell her everything, but she's so worked up about Isla right now that it might make her worse._

He raised his eyebrow and looked at his girlfriend. _Make what worse?_

A sigh accompanied Ginny's explanation. _A few days ago I was up by her and Ron's room to wake them up for breakfast when I heard her sobbing. The door was open a bit and I could see Ron holding her and rocking her back and forth like you did with me before my birthday. They started talking after a bit and from what I could tell, Hermione's been having bad panic attacks ever since you three escaped Malfoy Manor._

Harry looked at her, his grip tightening on her hand. _I had no idea,_ he said softly, looking glum and wondering how he could have missed that.

Ginny scooted her chair closer and sandwiched his hand between both of hers. _I know you're about to start blaming yourself for it, so I'm telling you not to right now. I know you love Hermione like a sister, I do too. We both hate that she's carrying what happened there around, but she'll get through it in time, we just have to let her. Ron's doing a good job taking care of her, and we just need to keep assuring her about everything, without letting on that we know. I don't think that would help the matter. _

He raised his hand so he could kiss both of hers. _Alright. So for now we keep this from Hermione._

They both looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

Madame Pomfrey had been watching from the other end of the room since Ginny had returned. It was so nice to watch a young couple in love, and she didn't even mind the treats that her assistant had snuck in. The big thing on her mind was the puzzle of how the two seemed to be communicating. The two looked as if they had had a very serious conversation, with the body language and movements to prove it, yet aside from their joking at the beginning their mouths hadn't opened.

She had of course been filled in by both the Headmistress and Dumbledore's portrait about what had happened between the two of them over the summer, and those facts coupled with what she thought she was seeing had her returning to her office and pulling a very old and dusty tome from behind some others on her bookshelf.

The nurse got comfortable in her chair and poured herself a cup of hot tea before delving into the text. It would prove to be a rather long night for her.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I appreciate every single follow, favorite, page view and review - it really helps knowing that people are enjoying what I write._

_As always, big thanks to my Beta readers for their help!_

_-Midnight_


	30. The Unknown

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her toys as my playthings. :P_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 30 - The Unknown **

"Protego!"

A brilliant flash of light shone around Harry for a moment before disappearing from sight. He gave a quick nod towards his best mate, who wasted no time in unleashing a series of mild hexes and curses towards Harry's shield. The spells were cast without speaking, as well they should be. Teaching a group of first years how to perform some of the spells they were using in this demonstration duel would result in too many hallway skirmishes, and the two best friends didn't want to explain anything to Professor McGonagall.

Their class of first years watched with rapt attention as Ron fired hex after hex at Harry's shield, which glinted at every stopped attack but let none through. After a minute or so, they both winked at each other and stopped to look at the class.

"The Shield Charm is one of the best tools in your magical arsenal against the unknown. That is, if you have enough time to cast it before your opponent starts hurling curses at you," Harry said as he looked at the class of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Isla was beaming at him from the back of the crowd, obviously impressed.

"Usually you wouldn't even attempt the Shield Charm until fourth or fifth year because of the amount of energy it takes to power the charm, but we've spoken to Professor Weasley and he agrees that practicing this spell each year won't hurt one bit. Now don't be disappointed if you can't produce a shield around yourself by the end of class, we'd be extremely surprised if you could," Harry said, looking over to Ron.

The redhead picked up where Harry left off. "Professor Flitwick taught you lot about your magical cores last week right?" After waiting for them all to nod, he continued. "Swell, that makes it a bit easier to explain. The strength of your shield charm depends on two things; concentration and energy. Focusing on keeping your shield up through distractions is great, but you also have to have trained and built your cores. Since you lot have just started learning and using your magic, it might be a while before you can properly do many of the most intense spells."

"For now," Harry said as he looked at all the eager faces, "we're going to practice with small square shields only. When you cast Protego, focus on creating a small shield about two foot by two foot out from your wand. Like Mr. Weasley said, don't get upset if you can't get it at first. Also, don't try to keep your shield up for too long; we don't want anyone fainting or needing to visit Madame Pomfrey. Spread yourselves out around the room and give it a go, we'll be walking around to check on your progress and give out pointers. Also," he said quickly, before they all excitedly rushed off, "if we see that you all are focused and practicing diligently, we will be teaching you the Tickling Hex next week so you can test out each other's shields."

This set a wildfire of excitement to the room as each first year staked out a part of the room for themselves and took out their wands to start. Ron moved to the back of the classroom to keep and eye out on that side, and the way that he looked back at Harry after a moment told him that they had a visitor at the door.

Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway with her usual serious face, but he could see the faintest hint of a smile on one side of her lips. "Good afternoon Professor," he said with a smile as she walked in to see what was going on.

"And a good day to you as well Mr. Potter. I heard that you and Mr. Weasley are quite the popular teachers and wanted to see for myself."

Harry couldn't help but smile at that news. "It's been a fun experience. Ron and I were worried about what to do with them but it's turning out well, I think."

The older witch nodded. "It does seem so. Tickling Hexes so early though?" she asked with the beginnings of a smile.

He shrugged. "It was the easiest and probably the safest hex we could think of for their practice, and they would have learned it from the higher years soon anyway; I believe it was Fred and George who taught me how during the holiday break my first year here."

There was a true smile on the older witch's face. "You make a good point there. I myself learned it in my first year, it seems to be tradition here." She watched the looks on concentration on the students' faces for a while before turning back to Harry.

"I received your note at breakfast about yourself and Miss Weasley wanting to speak with me and Professor Dumbledore. I assume it has something to do with the incident last week?"

"For the most part, yes," he answered carefully.

McGonagall regarded him for a few moments. "Very well. Tonight after dinner then, in my office?"

"That would be great, thanks Professor."

She nodded once. "I'll leave you and Mr. Weasley to it then. Keep up the good work Mr. Potter."

He heard Ginny's sigh in his head as he watched the Headmistress leave the room. _So our secret's going to be out in a few hours then._

_I don't particularly like it either Gin', but after those second and third nightmares we had we need to get their opinion. Maybe they'll have some ideas about what's going on._

_Yeah, I was just hoping for some more time to keep this private between us is all,_ Ginny answered as she read through a book on medicinal herbs and plants.

_Gin', if you ever want to have some 'private time', you just say the word…_

The loud giggling he heard in his head and the expressions from the first years who had managed to produce their small shields made Harry grin.

* * *

Dinner that evening held quite a few surprises for the students in the castle. Everyone had settled into a routine in the last month and as everyone knew, Tuesday night dinner was always pot roast. It was a surprise then when food starting appearing on the tables; some of the dishes they were being served were unfamiliar.

Those students who had been there for the Welcoming Feast of the Triwizard Tournament four years ago quickly remembered the various French foods and began explaining to everyone else what they were, though no one had a clue as to why it was on the menu for that night. The normal raucous noise levels of a meal at Hogwarts got louder and louder as more and more people voiced their opinions; there was a rather large group of students at the Hufflepuff table insisting that this meant the Triwizard Tournament would be on again for the year.

Professor McGonagall had a small smile on her face as she watched all her students eating and discussing. She didn't make them wait very long to find out what was going on, and it only took a few moments of her standing and motioning for the whole Hall to fall silent in expectation.

"Good evening everyone. There is an important announcement to be made and yes, it does have to do with the special menu tonight. Over the past few months a few members of our staff have been working closely with counterparts at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and we are proud to announce the formation of an exchange program between our two schools."

Excited whispers and low conversations broke out among every one of the tables as McGonagall continued. "This exchange program will be offered first to this year's current fifth years only, as they will have finished their O.W.L.s before the program begins this coming summer. Three students from each school will be selected before the end of the year by a committee, and will have the opportunity to spend a full year in France, including the summer months."

Harry looked around at the news and saw many different expressions on everyone's faces. There were those young students who were disappointed that they wouldn't be chosen but were looking forward to possibly being a part in a few years, and there were quite a few older students who looked crestfallen. Of course, there were those who couldn't be bothered with an opportunity like this and were content with the dinner.

"Any fifth year who is interested in being considered for the exchange program should speak with their Head of House as soon as possible for more detailed information. Now, this isn't the only new program that will be beginning tonight."

Heads all around the Great Hall perked up at this and the Headmistress waited until the chatter had died down again. "It is my pleasure to inform you that starting in two weeks, Hogwarts will be adding a new weekly occurrence to the schedule; a French Club. Not only will participants learn some of the French language, they will also learn about customs, traditions, art and more."

The door to the chamber behind the staff table opened and all four friends plus a few others who recognized the new arrival stood to applaud.

McGonagall applauded along with everyone else. "Please welcome Mrs. Fleur Weasley. Some of you may remember her from when she was our guest here at Hogwarts a few years ago, the then Ms. Delacour was the Triwizard Champion from Beauxbatons. Mrs. Weasley will be here on Wednesday and Sunday nights as the sponsor for the French Club, with first through fourth years on Wednesday evening and the older students on Sundays."

Fleur waved towards the end of the Gryffindor table and received very ecstatic waves back from the extended Weasley family before she sat next to Bill at the staff table and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek as she tended to do with everyone.

Dinner returned to a somewhat normal mealtime at the school as friends caught up with each other and everyone ate. Hermione was excited for the new club and had already pulled her copies of everyone's schedules out from her bag. They all could tell that she was a little bit bitter that she couldn't give the exchange program a go, and before they knew it Ron had agreed to go to the meetings with her.

Ginny was giving Ron a good old hard time about actually wanting to do more work and Harry nearly got to add his own playful dig at his mate when he noticed Professor McGonagall leaving her seat and looking over at him and Ginny before making her way out of the Hall. With a sigh, the both of them finished their dinner and stood as well.

"What's the meeting with the Head about?" Ron asked as he was adding another helping of the bouillabaisse stew to his bowl.

Harry looked around before leaning down to whisper back. "It's about our telepathy thing. Since we're finding more and more things that we can do with it, we've decided that McGonagall and Dumbledore should be let in on the secret, most of it anyway."

Hermione had a relieved look on her face when he said that; the worrywart part of her had been hoping that her friends would tell someone else about their abilities in case it was somehow harming them.

Once out of the Hall, Harry reached over for Ginny's hand and interlaced his fingers in hers as they walked up to the second floor.

_Ready?_ he asked, with a small smile on his face.

Ginny nodded. _Yeah, I am. Part of me is just feeling like we've misbehaved in class or something and we're about to be reprimanded like firsties._

Harry snorted as they rounded the corner and saw McGonagall waiting for them outside the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to her office. _I'll say. I've been feeling like that since she came to my class earlier._

The headmistress smiled at the couple and led them into her office, the gargoyle jumping aside as they did. Once in the office proper, Harry and Ginny had to look around the room a bit; it had changed a bit since they were last in here. Most of the odd contraptions and devices that Dumbledore had place around her office were gone, replaced by traditional Scottish decor.

"Please, have a seat you two. Albus, we have guests." McGonagall said as she slid into her own comfortable-looking seat. Harry and Ginny took the chairs opposite her desk and watched as their old Headmaster walked into the portrait frame. They both smiled as he regarded them through his half-moon spectacles and smiled.

"Ah, two of my favorite students!"

McGonagall had to smile at that. "I'd be careful spreading that around Albus; can't let the rest of the school think we are playing favorites."

Both Harry and Ginny were grinning from the interaction between their two elders.

"Yes, yes. I'll be sure to not mention it outside of this room," the bearded wizard said before winking at them. "So, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit? I assume it had something to do with the astounding event from this past summer?"

Harry looked over at Ginny before speaking. They were both nervous but knowing that they were doing this together helped them quite a bit. "Yes Professor, it is. We've been noticing a few things and wanted to get opinions from both of you."

McGonagall sat up in her chair as she looked from the portrait over to them. "A few things, as in being able to speak to each other without actually speaking?"

Albus chuckled at the reactions they both had. "Well, getting right to the point then Minerva..."

Ginny was able to compose herself first and looked between both Heads. "How did you know?"

Minerva was trying to hold back a grin from taking over her mouth as she spoke. "While we may not be on the same level as Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore and I have been known to read through books and diligently research a topic. While there haven't been many recorded bonded pairs, every account that we came across included references to the couple being able to communicate outside of what is considered normal. We also had a very interesting visit from Madame Pomfrey the day after your incident with the school masonry, she had been watching the both of you that night and had come to the same conclusion."

Ginny was blushing at that revelation while Harry still had a surprised look on his face.

_Still surprised love? _she asked him over their connection.

_A bit, but even more so that McGonagall actually made two cracks at a joke in one go._

The smiles that appeared on both their faces brought a chuckle from portrait-Dumbledore. "Ah, what that must feel like for the both of you. Minerva and I both have so many questions for the two of you that we simply must insist on getting answers to, but we do realize that you both asked to speak with us, so there must be something even more important going on."

Harry nodded, and between he and Ginny the two Heads were quickly brought up to speed on when their speaking connection started and what evolved from it. The fact that they both were able to mostly control what it was they shared was astounding to their previous Headmaster.

"My word you two. As an Occlumens and Legilimens I know how hard it is to train the mind and its thoughts. You are telling me that this concept of blocking certain things going either way comes naturally?"

Ginny thought for a moment then nodded. "If I had to be honest, I would say it takes a bit of concentration to make it work, but with both of us working on it, it's much easier. For example, if Harry were in the middle of a crowd that's all speaking at once, the only reason I wouldn't be overwhelmed by hearing all those voices as well is that he can limit what I can hear, and I know how to find what his thoughts are concentrating on if he let's me."

Harry smiled at the description. "That's actually a lot more thought out than we've ever discussed. One of the first things we both got worried about was that we'd be able to intrude on each other's private thoughts on accident, but this connection we have seems to work both ways; bringing us closer together but giving us the abilities to still be our own people. Even if it wasn't that way, I trust Ginny one hundred percent with this ability of ours."

"I feel the same way," Ginny answered with a smile as she slipped her hand into his across the space between their chairs.

Professor McGonagall smiled at the couple sitting in front of her. "Well, that neatly takes care of the concerns that I had. Am I to assume that only two other people know of these abilities that you have?"

Ginny nodded. "Hermione noticed it over the summer so we told both her and Ron about it. I know that this is something we probably should have told everyone right away, but both Harry and I decided to keep it private for a while."

Harry nodded once as he kept looking at McGonagall. "With all the hubbub after Voldemort's defeat and then the almost dying again, we decided to try to be normal people for once."

Portrait-Dumbledore was chuckling loudly. "Harry my boy, with you nothing is ever normal, but I do see why you strive to achieve it. Very well, so there is the speaking in each other's minds, the ability to hear what the other is hearing, and also an increased ability for learning and memory. To me, it seems that when you filled Harry's void, Miss Weasley, you also may have connected a bit more of yourselves to each other. Since it seems that thoughts, speech and sound flow freely between the two of you, one might also make a point that you are able to subconsciously share each others knowledge, to a point."

Ginny smiled. "We were thinking something along those lines; we were getting through the reviews all the professors were giving us at the beginning of the school year a little faster than we thought because we somehow were helping each other."

Dumbledore nodded. "I consider myself a lucky man, having met two bonded couples in my years."

Even McGonagall turned in her chair to look at her predecessor. "Another couple? Who are they?"

The painting just sat back and smiled. "They never did confirm anything to me outright, but all the evidence points to me being correct. I am speaking of course about Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel."

Harry frowned. "Flamel? The alchemist who created the Sorcerer's Stone? He was also an inventor if I remember right, creating a whole slew of both muggle devices and spells as well?"

Dumbledore nodded. "The very same. They were my friends until they chose to pass on into the unknown, and in his last letter to me Nicholas all but confirmed it to me. Alas, we are getting a bit off the reason that we are sitting here. What did you two want to ask us?"

The young couple sighed at the same time and looked to each other for a bit of support. "Well," Ginny started, "we've also been sharing dreams, nightmares to be exact. The first one was early in the morning before the courtyard incident."

It took a few minutes for the two to describe everything they had seen and heard to two sets of bewildered faces. After they had finished, Minerva sat quietly for a few moments looking at Dumbledore's portrait, then over at her students. "Well, as truly amazing as the shared dreaming is, I expect that what you're seeing in these nightmares is what's concerning the two of you the most?"

Harry nodded. "It is. It's almost like that first dream was a premonition of sorts; things happened very similarly. The other two experiences we had didn't have any particular images, just the darkness creeping in. We could see it, and feel it too."

"It's cold and windy, almost like a winter wind but we also feel emotions as it gets closer to us; anger, hostility… a sense of chaos more than anything." Ginny added quietly.

Dumbledore regarded the both of them. "That is most disconcerting. As I recall Harry, your last trip to St. Mungo's provided you a clean bill of health did it not? There was no mention of anything left within you besides your own soul and that of Miss Weasley's?"

Harry nodded. "I don't think it's anything left over from Voldemort. The emotions I got off of him were always sinister in nature. What we're feeling during these nightmares is very erratic and all over the place, but all mixed into one. This is just a guess on my part, but I think this has to do with Hogwarts, professors."

Minerva eyed him with a serious look. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, it's almost like a gut feeling I have. Every nightmare we've shared has had the two of us somewhere in the castle. The fact that what we saw in that first one actually came true is what bothers me. We've spoken to Isla, and she's been having nightmares as well, darkness and all. Is it possible that something was left behind or changed by Voldemort's forces after the battle?"

Ginny felt his apprehension and took his hand once again as McGonagall closed her eyes to think. "It's possible, but highly unlikely Harry. Both the faculty and teams of Ministry employees swept the school from top to bottom over the summer. When it came time to rebuild the destroyed areas and recast spells and charms, we followed the instructions left behind by the Founders to the letter. As for young Miss Granger, I'd like to meet with her about her experiences."

Harry tried not to wince very much. That would be really hard to explain to Hermione.

Ginny looked intrigued. "The Founders left instructions on how to repair the castle?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Along with Gryffindor's sword and the Sorting Hat, the Founders left behind many objects and secrets for us to find and use. There are of course the ones that Voldemort found and turned into Horcruxes, and of course you both know about Salazar Slytherin's secret chamber."

Harry felt Ginny tensing up as she recalled what had happened years ago and he squeezed her hand in support while continuing to listen to Dumbledore.

"The headmaster of Hogwarts has always been given tools to protect and safeguard the school. When any part of the school is deemed in trouble, the castle provides us instructions on how to rectify the problem. That is, if there is a known solution. I myself never received any information about the Chamber of Secrets or the basilisk inside, simply because that information was never known to the other three founders."

Harry nodded. "So we have to wait and see then…"

The older wizard stroked his long white beard thoughtfully. "Unfortunately, yes. If as you say there is something wrong with the school, then the school will provide us with the answer if it can. Otherwise, we must assume that there is something wrong that we must solve on our own, or that it has nothing to do with the school at all."

The tension in the room could be cut with a butter knife as three sets of eyes and a painting looked at each other in silence.

* * *

_Poor Harry. Dumbledore is right - our hero always has something to worry about._

_Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please leave a review, favorite or follow - they make my day. Bad reviews and questions by PM are always welcome too. As always, thanks to my Beta readers for their help._

_\- Midnight_


	31. Another Weasley Kind of Day

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her toys as my playthings. :P_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 31 - Another Weasley Kind of Day**

By the time the middle of October came around most of the residents of Hogwarts Castle were ready for a break. Nearly every teacher had spent the first four or five weeks back as review for the previous year, since there were so many interruptions and problems. Now that everyone had all that information crammed into their heads it was time to start on new things, and Harry wasn't the only seventh year who felt like they had a small mountain of homework to work on.

Everyone who could was going to take advantage of the Hogsmeade visit today, whether it be just for the morning or all day long. Harry and Ginny couldn't help but grin as they listened to conversations around the Great Hall; everyone was talking about the opening of the new branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, even Filch. Of course, the castle's caretaker wasn't particularly enthused about the news and had been threatening anyone who'd mentioned stopping there with bag checks when they returned to the school.

The day was shaping up to be a cold one, it appeared as if autumn was going to give way to winter early this year. Ron and Hermione joined their two friends at their usual spots just before the large stampede of Hufflepuffs and Slytherins coming up from their lower level common rooms, the latter bundled up in a heavy cloak and large scarf.

Hermione noticed the stares from her best girl friend and looked back at her. "What? It's going to be cold out there!" she exclaimed as she reached for the platter of pancakes. "You're going to be wanting to run back for a scarf after a few hours out there."

Ginny just shook her head and giggled. "Hermione, have you forgotten that you're a _witch?_ I don't need a heavy cloak or scarf if I have my wand."

Harry and Ron tried not to grin too much as Hermione scowled at all of them and changed the subject. "Professor McGonagall stopped us on the way in and wanted to remind us about what she and Kingsley told us before," she said quietly, not continuing on because she knew that the other three would catch on to what she meant.

They all nodded. "Any word on an Auror presence, just in case?" Harry asked in the same hushed voice.

"Yes, she said that there was a small group already there; they checked in with the Head about an hour ago. McGonagall said that we would know them when we saw them."

Ginny set down her cup of tea and thought. "Probably the lot from King's Cross, then."

"Probably," Harry mused. He wouldn't let anyone else know it, but he was a bit worried about having the majority of the student body outside of the castle's wards for most of the day, especially with Travers and a few other Death Eaters still unaccounted for. He felt a hand on his arm and looked over to Ginny, who had a gentle smile on her face.

_Travers would be certifiably insane to try and pull something off in Hogsmeade today love._

_That's why I'm worried,_ Harry said. _I think he's already past the point of insanity, attacking children isn't something he'd be against. Or, if he's thinking smart, he could attack somewhere else today since he'll know the Ministry will have a good chunk of its Aurors here. _

Ginny squeezed his arm lightly. _Don't get worked up about it. If something happens in the village today, we'll all do the best we can to stop it._

Harry nodded. _I know, and part of me is wishing we could just relax out there, have a proper date of it without having to keep a watch over everything. We haven't had a proper date in ages._

She smiled out and inwardly listened to him, loving how thoughtful he always was. _I wish we could as well, but we could make a date of it in our room later tonight._

Harry perked up at that and smiled back at her. _You tease. Now I'm going to have to go through the whole day in anticipation._

Ginny giggled over their connection. _Yes, but at least you'll have a slightly better mood while waiting._

He blew a raspberry at her before returning to his plate, noticing Hermione and Ron looking at both of them with smirks.

"Welcome back," Hermione said with a wink. "I wish Ron and I could have private lovebird time like you two can."

Both Harry and Ginny were blushing. "We weren't talking about anything of the sort," Ginny said, trying not to giggle.

Ron groaned. "I don't even want to hear about it…"

* * *

"Oi! Careful getting your wands too close to that!" George shouted across an aisle to a group of Hufflepuffs. "I don't want firecrackers setting off all over the brand new floor alright?"

He sighed as he finished restocking the shelf he was working on and carried the empty box to the tiny back storage room they had here. "Bloody brilliant idea, running a store on a Hogsmeade weekend with two people and not enough supplies…" he muttered to himself as he grabbed another box off a high shelf. As he found his balance and was turning to walk back out, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Talking to yourself Georgie?" Angelina asked with a smile.

George scowled but let the pet name go; he didn't mind her calling him that as much as other people. "Yep, about the only way I'll be able to keep my head on a day like today. I'm pretty sure my brain wasn't working when I decided we could survive this day with just the two of us and no extra help."

Angelina giggled from the doorway, constantly peeking over at the register to see if anyone was waiting. "We'll be fine George, just relax a little alright? There's no point in stressing yourself out. The kids will be in the village all day long; they don't want to go back early just like us, remember?"

He set the box down on a table and took a moment to stretch his arms. "You have a good point there Ange'. Either way though, we'll probably be out of product at this rate."

"And that's _bad?_" she asked.

George just grinned. "Alright, alright. I get the point, I'll stop whining."

Angelina grinned too and slapped him lightly on the arm before turning to help a customer. "Galleons George, just think of the galleons!"

* * *

The oldest Weasley brother and now Hogwarts professor was sitting on a bench in Hogsmeade and smirking at the sight of so many of his students waiting patiently (and in some cases impatiently) to get in to see his brother's new store. Part of him wanted to join the queue outside the building to see for himself, but he had to shake himself out of that thought; McGonagall would be all over him for lending his appearance and the eventual "But Professor Weasley was there!" comments.

He almost jumped as he felt someone put a hand to each of his shoulders behind him, but settled down when those hands gently rubbed and squeezed in a familiar fashion. With a smile, he titled his head back to let his wife kiss his forehead. "Didn't have to wait very long at Honeydukes did you?"

Fleur shook her head and smiled. "Not veree long, no. Eet helps that almost evereeone is at George's store. I did find two peeople though..." she said with a motion of her head.

Bill followed her look and smiled when he saw his parents walking towards them with their own Honeydukes shopping bag. He sat up straight and scooted over on the bench so that Fleur and his parents would have room to relax. "Mum, Dad. Surprised to see you up here."

Molly was smiling over at him. "Hello to you too William. Your father and I decided to take advantage of one of his days off to see what everyone was up to. It's been a while since we've seen most of you."

Bill's cheeks got red at that. "Sorry Mum, we'll stop by the house a bit more for dinner. Fleur's just been enjoying her new kitchen at the house here..." He stopped talking as his wife slapped him over the back of his head with a scowl at him.

"Bill, you are horreeble sometimes. Blaming me of all things..."

Even so, she was grinning and it seemed to be infectious, all four of them were sporting a smile.

Arthur looked around as they talked. "I don't remember it being so hectic on a visit weekend here."

Molly grinned as she looked over at him. "That's because we were only worried about what we wanted to do during our time off Arthur. We were part of the chaos."

Bill laughed. "So have you tried getting into George's new store yet?"

His mother nodded. "We got here early enough that no one from the school had been by yet and took a look around. I'm glad that Angelina is here helping him today, it looks like it's absolute madness in there."

"Eet seems Angelina is helping him with a bit more than just the store..." Fleur mused out loud, a small smile on her face. Everyone nodded at that, silently thanking Merlin that George seemed to be doing better.

"We managed to run into Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione earlier too," Arthur said. "They were down with the first of the carriages, looking especially anxious."

Bill nodded. "They're taking McGonagall and Kingsley's ask for help seriously, Harry especially. It's good that they get to help out with keeping everyone safe, but I'm sure they'd rather just be enjoying themselves like everyone else is."

Seeing his mother worrying about the same thing, he decided to change the topic. "So Mum, how are the plans for the cafe going?"

The glimmer in Molly's eyes told the other three that she was excited to talk about it. "Oh Bill, I still can't believe that Harry did that. The more I think about it and plan things out, the more excited I get. I think I'll wait until after the new year to open it; there's just so much to get ready. The Fortescue's contacted us after they found out what we were planning and offered to sell us their ice cream recipes for a very reasonable price, so we'll have the ice cream counter ready but I need to decide what to put at the bakery counter, and then there's the furniture and decorations... it's all mind-boggling really."

Fleur was trying hard not to laugh at her mother-in-law's excitement. "I'll help you when I'm not here to teach at the French Club Mum, thee decorating at least. My baking skeells are nuzzing compared to yours."

Molly flushed a bit red. "Nonsense. I'll just have to give you the recipes Fleur. They were my mother's and grandmothers, and I need to pass them on."

Father and son exchanged looks as their ladies started chatting about different recipes or color schemes, and wondered how to extract themselves from the long conversation that was starting up.

* * *

Hours later, a very tired foursome made their way into their shared common room. Spending most of their day in Hogsmeade watching over many dozens of their peers had been taxing enough, and the dinner they had just eaten was weighing down heavily in their stomachs.

Ron had noticed that Hermione had been in a fairly good mood throughout the whole day until just a few minutes ago when Professor McGonagall had asked to speak with her privately for a moment. His girlfriend had joined back up with them in a much more sour mood that was her usual, and was now dropping her cloak and robes over the side of an armchair before flopping down into it.

Ginny looked over at her best girlfriend with a frown. "You okay, Hermione?"

The older witch had her eyes closed but she nodded her head. "I'm fine, just really tired all of a sudden."

Brother and sister looked at each other for a moment, knowing full well that she was lying. Harry was catching on as well, and decided that whatever it was, Hermione would eventually open up to Ron alone. "I'm done in as well," he said with a real yawn. "Coming up Gin'?"

Ginny nodded. "Right behind you Harry. Goodnight you two," she said as she followed Harry up the staircase to their private landing.

Ron waited until he heard their door close shut before walking over towards Hermione and taking a seat on the arm of her chair. He could tell that she was trying to keep in a well of emotions. "'Mione? What did McGonagall say?"

A frown crossed Hermione's face as she struggled with her thoughts. She didn't want to worry Ron over feelings that she was having that were certainly blowing out of proportion, but she knew that he was always there for her to talk to. She felt his hand slip around hers and eked out the tiniest of smiles for him before opening her eyes.

"McGonagall was letting me know that she had Isla in her office today to talk with her and Dumbledore about her aura reading."

Ron nodded. "That's good isn't it? You were going to suggest that anyway."

A long but quiet sigh escaped her. "Ron, she's been having nightmares every few nights since the start of term... and they think it's because of her ability. Why didn't she tell me?" she asked quietly as tears started streaming down her cheeks. "Why didn't I know, or catch on? I'm supposed to be taking care of her, I..."

Her breathing started turning more and more ragged and short, and Ron could feel her hands growing colder as another panic attack took it's hold on his girlfriend.

Biting his lip and seeing her falling further into the episode, he swore in his mind and tightened his grip on her hand, lifting his other to her forehead to run his fingers through her hair, something that always helped to calm her down. "'Mione, please try to relax love. I'm right here for you. Don't let yourself get more anxious, we can handle anything. Okay? Just focus on my voice and squeeze my hand. Good," he said encouragingly. "Can you take some longer breaths for me love? ... That's good, we're almost past this. Just keep focusing on me."

As with the other times this had happened, Hermione eventually relaxed enough for the lump in his throat to settle down. Ron took her into his arms and slipped down into the large armchair, bringing her right up to him and lowering her head onto his chest. Hermione began to cry softly and he let her, pressing his lips to the top of her head and rubbing her back gently.

After an episode like this, Ron knew that she needed a few moments to herself before she could speak to him. He was deep in his own worries about her when he eventually felt her squeezing his hand softly and shifting the position in which her head was laying on his chest.

"Thank you Ron," she said, just above a whisper with a sniffle at the end.

Ron wrapped his arms around her and lowered his chin on top of her. "You never have to thank me for this love, I'm always here for you. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

She answered first with a sniffle and nodded slowly, letting herself relax in his protective embrace. There was nothing else like this in the world, the feeling of love and protection when she was with him. "I should've paid more attention to my sister, I should've known she was having strange nightmares. She might've told me if I spent more time with her..."

Ron gently rocked the both of them back and forth, as if soothing a child. "'Mione, I know you think it's your fault, but it really isn't. You're not causing these nightmares are you? You wouldn't hurt her intentionally love, you're the genius who would help her with them and see if they can be stopped or overcome."

Hermione bit her lower lip. "But..."

"No buts. There's only so much that anyone can do love. You are simply the best sister Isla could ever have Hermione. You talk with her every day, help her with homework and you dote on her as if she were your own kid. You haven't failed her, and don't you go thinking that you have."

She sniffled again. "Then why didn't she tell me?"

Ron sighed. "I don't know... maybe she's afraid to tell you because you'd be more worried, or tell your parents. She's very protective of you too love, and I think she knows that you've been having these episodes. She might be scared that you'd make her go home because of those nightmares, too."

Hermione let loose a long breath from her lungs, taking a moment to clear her mind. "I'll have to find a way to talk with her..." she said quietly, and then laid there against him for a few minutes and stared at the bookcase idly.

Ron could sense she was stewing over something else. "Please don't be angry at yourself 'Mione..."

"I'm not, I'm just upset that Harry and Ginny knew about those nightmares and didn't tell me."

He paused the rocking and looked down at her. "They did?"

She nodded. "They told McGonagall about her having them when they talked with her and Dumbledore last week, that's why they had the conversation today. Why wouldn't they tell me? She's my sister!"

Ron thought for a moment, and a few things he had noticed clicked into place. "'Mione, I think they know about your panic attacks. No, I didn't tell them, I haven't told a soul, but those two know you as well as I do. They knew you went through something horrible at Malfoy Manor, and they know you've been constantly worrying about Isla. They probably didn't want to add these nightmares on top of everything."

Hermione had a frown on her face. "I'm not delicate Ronald, they still should've told me!"

He sighed and squeezed her a bit in his arms. "No, you aren't love. You have to understand though, that they love you like a brother and sister. All three of us would do anything for you, to help you through anything. Yeah, it probably wasn't the best idea to keep you in the dark about it, but they probably didn't want to cause you any more worry."

She finally sighed and nodded slowly, letting the little bit of anger she had been holding wash away. "I suppose I should talk with them about Isla, and about me too tomorrow."

Ron nodded. "I'll be there for you love."

Hermione shifted in his arms to the point of almost laying in his lap and looked up at him. "I'm sorry Ron, I keep having these panic attacks and you have to keep seeing them and fixing me. I don't know why I'm so worried and anxious now, have I always been like this?"

He smiled gently as he pushed aside a stray strand of hair from her face. "Being honest? You've always been a bit of a worrywart love, but that's one of the things I love about you. If you didn't worry then you wouldn't be you; it's how you care for others. The anxiousness, no but I can see why. We've both been through a lot the last few years and it's a lot for someone to wrap around their head, and there's _still_ loads of things to worry about out there," he said, ending that sentence quietly. They both knew what he meant.

"'Mione, you never have to apologize to me for being here for you. I'm your boyfriend, and even if I wasn't I'd help you with anything. I'll be here for you no matter what, okay?" he said with a warm smile.

Hermione smiled up at him and lifted her head to kiss him gently. "Thank you Ron..." she said quietly. She marveled at how wonderful he was to her, and how he knew exactly what to say to her to make her feel better.

Ron continued to run his fingers through her hair, enjoying their closeness. "Any time love. How about we go take a long hot bath and get to sleep early?"

Hermione giggled a bit, which lifted his spirits. "You read my mind Ron."

The two slowly untangled from each other and made their way towards their own rooms, Ron's arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

If they had turned around they might have seen an Extendable Ear returning under their friends' bedroom door, and if they had opened that door right then, they would have seen their friends looking at each other with sad eyes and grim expressions.

* * *

"Good night Ron," Hermione said sleepily as she felt his arm wrap around her under the covers, burrowing her face into the pillow.

Ron smiled as she settled in next to him, her eyes closing as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Good night 'Mione," he whispered softly.

_Beautiful, _Ron thought as he watched his girlfriend drift off to sleep. Normally he would be drifting off along with her, but after the panic attack she had had just a half hour earlier he decided to wait in case something else happened. She was beautiful to him no matter what state she was in; angry, crying or even lost in her homework.

He was rubbing her back gently, not hard enough to wake her but just enough to help soothe her. Ron knew that she was already asleep, but he liked to think that she was somehow feeling his attention in her dreams. A smile crossed his face as he saw her facial muscles relax and loosen the lines of worry that had been plastered across her face.

As he lay there watching her, his mind began to wander freely and he sighed. How in the world did he end up with Hermione? How was he so lucky? He was a freckled redhead who was neither smart or that athletic. They had spent most of the seven years they had known each other bickering and fighting, and he had been so mean to her at the beginning of their first year that she had nearly been killed by a troll.

Why then, did she love him? What did she see in him?

It was easy for him to list the things that he loved about her; how serious she was about her studies, her friendly teasing nature around her friends, and how she always encouraged him. He loved her bushy hair and how she smelled after a shower. He even loved the way she nagged at him every so often, though he would deny that until the end of days.

He loved her when she was upset and worried just as much as he did when she was happy and relaxed. Even though his heart ached when he saw her crying, he still loved seeing that raw emotion from her. He even loved her incessant worrying about essay and test grades. He loved every little quirky thing about her.

Her smile was one of the biggest points on his list. No matter what he was feeling, her smile always picked him up and brightened his day. As he lay there thinking, he realized that without knowing it, his younger self had always looked and hoped for that smile from her. Then, it was that impish and shy smile that had drawn his attention to her but now it was the full-on smile that she always seemed to have for him, the one that brightened up any room or mood. Seeing that smile always got his throat caught up with emotions.

He loved the amount of passion she carried around with her; it never seemed to end for the things that she loved doing. She always strived to do the best she could at everything, even though some of those things were downright impossible. Ron smirked as he remembered her attempts to get the Hogwarts house elves to want their freedom. She was one of the few people he could count on to tell him when he was being a prat or doing something moronic, and she never held back what she thought.

Hermione was his partner in crime as well as his conscience, his source of both craziness and sanity. She was one of his best friends but more importantly she was his girlfriend, lover and soulmate. He could confide anything in her and trust her completely, something that he found hard to do with his family or even his best mate.

She was the rock that he needed when Fred died, and what kept him afloat day after day. He shuddered to think about life without her; he didn't think there was any possible way he could. His greatest fear was losing her; his nightmares were always about Hermione deciding that she could do better than him, or losing her to an illness or attack by one of the remaining Death Eaters. He would rather someone cut into his chest and pour salt into the wound than lose his love.

As he felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep, he looked over at Hermione and felt his heart melt at seeing her peaceful face. He loved her unwaveringly, unconditionally and unequivocally, he knew that he would do anything for her now and for the rest of his life, because life without her wouldn't be a life worth living.

His eyes closed and he smiled at what he was thinking about, bringing himself closer to the warm body next to his. _"I'm going to need a ring."_

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone! Please favorite/follow and review if it tickles your fancy. I promise, we're marching towards a big climax in the story, something will happen soon!_

_As always, a big thanks to my Beta readers, I'd be lost with them!_

_-Midnight_


	32. Chocolate Frogs and Heavy Hearts

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit to JKR. Many thanks to her for letting us play in her amazing world. _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 32 - Chocolate Frogs and Heavy Hearts**

A yawn escaped Harry as he sat in his normal spot at the Gryffindor table, looking down at the essay that he was writing for Professor Sprout. He scowled as he realized that the last paragraph he had written was full of grammatical errors and an entire repeated sentence; he had obviously not been paying much attention to what he was doing the last few minutes.

He blamed the nightmare he and Ginny had both shared that morning, and every other morning in the week since they had talked with McGonagall and Dumbledore. The fact that the night before was his and Ginny's turn to patrol for any curfew breakers didn't help either. Kreacher had taken to bringing him and Ginny coffee each morning for breakfast without even being asked to; they were still trying to figure out how the little house elf could tell they had been thinking about it.

Harry was seriously debating calling for Kreacher or taking a walk down to the kitchens himself for another cup to get him through the evening when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, closely followed by a familiar flowery scent. He smiled and let his head fall back to see Ginny and receive a kiss to his forehead. "Hi Gin'."

She smiled as she released her hold and slid onto the bench next to him. "Still working on that Herbology essay?"

He nodded as he picked up his wand to magically erase the paragraph that he had been staring at for a while. "Yeah, struggling with it a bit. I can't seem to focus today."

Ginny smirked as she went through her bag to pull out her own assignments. "I know what you mean love, Madame Pomfrey was about ready to insist I take a Pepper-Up potion earlier when I kept making the same mistake over and over on the practice dummy in the Infirmary."

"We need to figure out how to stop those dreams," Harry muttered in an irritated tone. "Every bloody morning now..."

Sensing his irritation, Ginny leaned into him and put her hand on his arm. "Just coming to that conclusion now love? I've been thinking about it all day, and I just came back from McGonagall's office."

Harry looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Ginny smiled as if she had something up her sleeve, which she did. "I managed to convince her and Dumbledore to try a little 'experiment', as I put it. Since we're always here at the castle in those dreams, I want to see if sleeping elsewhere will still cause those dreams, or make them change or stop altogether. McGonagall was a bit wary at first, but Dumbledore managed to convince her that it couldn't hurt to try."

A smile crossed Harry's face. "So what are you saying Gin'?"

"What I'm saying is," she said quietly, lifting her head to whisper into his ear, "that right after Quidditch practice tomorrow morning, we can leave and go anywhere we want..."

The slight purring in which she relayed that information caused him to break out in goosepimples. "R-really? She's letting us off for the weekend?"

Ginny grinned. "Until breakfast on Monday. Dumbledore was of the opinion that we could leave right now, but you know how much McGonagall still secretly roots for the Gryffindor team. She wouldn't hear anything about cancelling the last long practice before next week's match."

Harry returned the grin after kissing her cheek. "I'm sure you were in complete agreement with the Head. It would've been nice to leave right now, but we do need that practice tomorrow." He was still smiling as he looked back to his essay which didn't look all that bad now. "So, where did you want to go?" he asked her quietly since more and more people were trickling into the Hall for dinner.

Ginny shrugged. "I thought about the Burrow for a moment, but then we wouldn't be able to be alone really. What about Grimmauld Place?"

Harry scribbled idly on a piece of scrap parchment, thinking. "Probably the best bet, yeah. I was thinking about maybe staying at one of the properties that my parents owned but I have no idea where they are really. We'd have to visit Gringotts after practice and spend time gathering the portkeys to the homes and waste what little time we have," he said quietly.

She smiled and nodded. "Grimmauld it is then. Maybe during the Christmas break you can stop by the bank and find the keys, just in case we get another chance like this," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

He grinned over at her. "The way you're speaking right now love, one would think that I'm not paying attention to certain needs of yours..."

That earned him a swat on his arm as well as a giggle. _Nothing like that love,_ she said over their connection. _I just want to spend as much time with you as possible. Is that such a bad thing?_

_Not at all sweetheart,_ he said with a mischievous grin. He leaned over to kiss her ear as Ron and Hermione sat down across from them, closely followed by Luna and Neville. Ron had a bit of a red face going on at seeing the kiss, but didn't say anything about it.

Neville turned to all of them with an excited look on his face. "I got a letter from Grams earlier," he said. "She said that an old friend of her's that works at the company that makes Chocolate Frogs was able to sneak a few of the cards from the new set out before they're released on Halloween, and that they should be getting here tonight by owl."

Harry frowned. "A new set of cards Neville... who's...?" He trailed off and groaned as he put two and two together. "Please tell me they didn't..."

Neville looked over at his friend with a bit of an apologetic face. "Sorry mate, but it's not just you. They've added a lot of cards about the people who fought here in May..." He was about to go on when a rather large barn owl swooped in through an open window in the rafters and dropped a medium sized package into his lap.

He tore into the package eagerly, finding a large stash of packaged Chocolate frogs and a stack of cards tied together by a thin piece of rope. Within moments, he and Ron had the cards spread out along the table and everyone was looking at them. Harry and Hermione were both blushing profusely at their cards and the tidbit of information on them. Ron also had his own card, and he had a stunned look on his face as he read it. All three of them thought that it was a bit overboard for them to be called the 'Golden Trio'.

Neville, Luna and Ginny each had their own cards made as well, listing their accomplishments with the DA as well as the final battle. Harry was about to make a remark about his girlfriend's card when he noticed her staring quietly at another one. He too got a bit somber at seeing it. After a moment, he took her hand and squeezed it gently as she passed the card on which Fred would be forever immortalized to Ron.

The whole group was quiet for a moment before Ron started chuckling quietly. "George is going to love this... I can just imagine him enlarging it and hanging it in the store to gloat over everyone." Fred's picture on the card grinned over at all of them, his usually mischievous face seemingly knowing what they were saying.

Neville gulped. "Errr, any chance we can get him to wait until they're officially out? We don't want to get Gram's friend in any trouble..."

Ron nodded. "I won't even let him know until then."

Harry jumped in on the bandwagon. "He won't hear it from me either, I wouldn't mind everyone not knowing about these cards until Halloween," he said with a bit of redness on his cheeks.

Ginny smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "The great Harry Potter, embarrassed?"

Dinner arrived just then and Harry shrugged as he picked out what he wanted to eat. "I dunno, I just think it's a bit much and maybe too soon. It's still really fresh in everyone's minds..." he said quietly before stuffing his mouth with food and focusing on that.

All five of his friends noticed the sudden change in his mood and looked at each other worriedly. They had all been through a lot together but no one had had more to deal with than he did. Ginny too was worried about him, feeling a load of emotions coming from him including guilt and anxiety. She caught Hermione's eye across the table and the two shared a knowing look. Ginny knew that Hermione was like a sister to Harry as well as one of his best friends, and both girls had spoken about him before when they were worried.

They all ate quietly for a few minutes, listening to the chatter around them. Luna was asking Neville about his afternoon with his first year Herbology students so it wasn't a completely awkward situation, but they still were aware of Harry's mood.

After he had finished his plate, Harry sat back and grabbed his assignment off the table to stuff into his bag. "Sorry guys, but I think I'm going to go back to our rooms and work on this essay for Sprout," he said quietly, without his usual cheery tone.

The five of them watched him leave the Hall as one, then sighed as they looked around at each other.

"Has he been that way a lot since the battle?" Neville asked quietly.

Ginny sighed and shrugged. "Once or twice. He still feels guilty about everyone who died, like he could have done anything about it. This being famous and everyone out there thinking that he's a celebrity grates on him too."

Hermione was still looking back at the door he had left through and sighed. "We talked a lot last year, and I saw how worried and anxious he was about finding all the Horcruxes and having to fight Voldemort again. I thought he was past it all but the Harry that just walked out was more like the Harry from last year, not the past few weeks."

Ginny nodded sadly and picked up her own bag, her appetite having lost its appeal. "I'm going to go talk with him..." she said softly as she stood.

Hermione nodded and stood as well. "We both will. It might be better if he hears it coming from someone other than you Ginny. He'll expect it from you."

The redheaded witch nodded with a small smile towards her friend. "Thanks Hermione..."

The two walked out of the Hall together, leaving Ron, Neville and Luna talking quietly amongst themselves, and more than a few others spread around who had noticed Harry's sudden departure.

A few minutes later, Ginny and Hermione found Harry sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace in their suite, staring off into the flames. With a long look at each other they moved to sit down next to him, the red-haired witch leaning against him.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, putting a tiny, forced smile on his mouth. "I'm fine you two, really. Just tired is all."

Ginny looked at his face, worry evident on her own. "You know Harry, you might have gotten away with just saying that if you and I weren't connected like we are. I can tell you're having a hard time with something so go on and spill it."

Harry sat there quiet for a few moments, fighting with his own emotions and trying not to bleed any of it over his connection with Ginny.

Both girls sat there watching him and occasionally looking over at each other. Ginny sighed as she felt something from him and shook her head. "You're feeling guilty about everyone again... Harry you know it wasn't your fault right? No one died because of you, it was Voldemort and his people. Everyone chose to fight alongside you, not for you," she said, running her hand up and down his arm.

Hermione bit her lower lip as she watched Ginny talking quietly to him. She had been there for Harry after he had lost his godfather and Dumbledore, and could only imagine what he was brooding over when the number of people he felt guilty over jumped from two to over fifty.

Harry sighed again and set his head back against the top of the couch and opened his eyes to look up at the ceiling. "I know losing them wasn't my doing, I just can't help but think that if things had been different, none of it would have happened," he mumbled quietly. "If Dumbledore had told me everything about the Horcruxes, or where he thought they were maybe we could've gotten it all finished faster and not led Voldemort to the castle. No one but him and his Death Eaters should have died that night..."

Hermione saw the look of anguish on both his and Ginny's faces, knowing that each had a different reason for the look. "Harry, it was a war," she said quietly, putting her hand on his shoulder that was closest to her. "War brings out the best and the worst in everybody. We rose up against the instigators and put them down, twice. Every single one of the people who died here knew what they were getting into, and they didn't just do it for you Harry. They did it for their families and their friends, and for themselves, because they knew that that monstrosity had to be stopped. I'm sure if you could ask them, none of them would have second thoughts about their choice."

Ginny was a bit choked up listening to her friend, but she gulped it down and took his hand into her's. "If Fred were here, he would have told you the same thing Harry. He would do anything for his friends and family, including a fight to the death. There's so many things that people fight over in this world, and many lives are lost unnecessarily, but this wasn't one of them."

"Harry, we stopped the greatest threat to peace in our time. I think we owe it to those that he took from us to live happily now. That's what they'd want us to do, and I'm sure that's what your parents would be thinking," Hermione said quietly from her side, continuing to squeeze his shoulder.

Since both girls were holding Harry at the moment, they each could feel him tensing up for a moment. Hermione was getting herself ready to witness the angry side of her friend that had only come out a few times, but instead watched as he turned towards Ginny and buried his face in her shoulder. Ginny's arms immediately wrapped around him protectively and she lightly rubbed his back through his shirt as he laid there.

Harry didn't cry all that much or too hard at all, but Ginny could feel a few wet spots forming on her shoulder. There wasn't any sobbing either, which she thought was a good sign, coupled with the fact that the emotions she could feel over their connection didn't include any guilt or remorse. She looked over to catch Hermione's eye and nodded ever so slightly. The older girl smiled warmly and reached over to squeeze Harry's shoulder once more before getting up quietly and leaving her two friends alone.

It took a while before Harry pulled back from Ginny, his cheeks slightly red from the tears and an embarrassed look on his face. "Sorry," he muttered.

Ginny just smiled and took his face in her hands, wiping away the last of the tears with her thumbs. "There's nothing to be sorry for love. We've all been through the ringer lately, so of course we need to work through everything we feel, yeah? Just remember that I'm here for you when you need it, just like all of our friends are and our family."

She pushed back the wild black bangs of hair from his forehead and kissed him softly, letting her warmth and love be known through their bond. Feeling him relaxing into her, she broke off the kiss and took his hands in hers. "Come on, let's get up to bed and call it an early night. We'll need some extra energy for the practice tomorrow, and then we have the whole weekend to relax and get our minds off of everything."

Harry nodded and smiled warmly at the person who knew him so well. "Who am I to argue with medical authority? Lead on love."

Her laughter lifted his spirits even more as they climbed the staircase to their room.

* * *

Almost a day later, a very happy and very full young couple let themselves into Number 12 Grimmauld Place after having spent nearly the whole afternoon and early evening out in London. After a particularly exhausting Quidditch practice they had decided to spend some time relaxing. They had stopped by the little arcade with its games and prizes for a while, and then spent most of the afternoon sitting against a tree in a small park.

Their conversations were light and stress-free, unlike the night before. Hours were spent talking about memories from the past and their thoughts on the future. Ginny was excited about the prospect of playing for the Harpies professionally, and while Harry was still bent on becoming an Auror there was a part of him that was considering another field. This he kept to himself though.

The two of them had dinner at the pizzeria they had been to on Harry's birthday, and as soon as the door was shut behind them Kreacher had taken their light coats. "The fireplace in the den is lit if Master Harry and Ginny would like to relax."

Ginny beamed at the house elf. "Thank you Kreacher, that sounds like a great idea."

Harry nodded. "Why don't you go get comfortable Gin', I'm just going to run upstairs to our bags to get something." He bounded up the stairs without another word, leaving a puzzled Ginny to kick off her shoes and make her way into the den.

Taking a seat on the loveseat in front of the fire and curling her feet up under her, she looked around and marveled at how much better the whole house looked compared to her summer here before her fourth year. It was much cleaner and well-kept, mostly because of Kreacher's changed mood. She was still looking around and smiling as Harry made his way back to her, carrying a few rolls of parchment plus an envelope.

"Whatcha got there love?" she asked as he sat down and put his arm around her.

"I decided to bring along the letter Snape left me and the ones my Mum never got to send. I never got around to reading them..."

Ginny immediately leaned into him and took his hand into hers. She knew that he had been debating reading them since they came across them in Godric's Hollow. "Why now?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "After you and Hermione knocked some sense into me last night I decided that I didn't need to put it off any longer, and since this may be the only time we're truly alone until the holidays I figured 'why not'."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Well I'm right here love. Which one are you going to open first?"

Harry held up the flat folder envelope. "Snape's. I'm guessing it'll be some sort of vague apology for how he treated me and how much he cared for my mother."

A few minutes later, Harry was smirking. "Yep, just like I thought," he muttered out loud. "I knew all this from the memory he shared with me the night of the battle. Still, I can't believe he left me that much money."

Ginny looked up from the letter to him. "From this letter it seems like he was still in love with your mother, and he wanted to leave you with something."

He nodded. "It's just a little bit strange reading that he still had feelings for her, especially when you think about him."

She shuddered a bit at that, trying not to imagine Harry with long greasy black hair. laying the letter down on the low table in front of them, she looked over at the two rolls of parchment that were left. These were the two that Harry would have the most trouble reading, she knew.

Harry picked one and unwrapped the twine from it, being careful not to rip any of the slightly weathered parchment as he unfurled it. He snuggled in closer to Ginny as his eyes poured over the familiar writing style that was his mother's.

_October 29th, 1981_

_Dear Evie,_

_It's been way too long since I've written you a letter, and for that I'm _

_sorry! I have all the time in the world right now to write post, well, when_

_your godson is taking a nap or climbing all over his father. You were_

_right - he is a momma's boy as you predicted._

_How are things on the continent? Hopefully better than they are here; _

_James and I are still cooped up in our little house while the rest of the_

_Order are off fighting Death Eaters and He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named._

_James is going slightly mental not being able to help and I admit it's_

_starting to wear on me a little as well, but we both know this is for the best._

_Sirius tells me that you two have been writing letters back and forth as well, _

_perhaps my own prediction from the last time we saw each other is right?_

_I wish we could come visit you or you could stop by here, but for_

_everyone's sake we should enjoy the fact that we're still alive and well;_

_that bastard will be taken down eventually. I have wonderful news to_

_share with you the next time we see you which will hopefully be soon,_

_otherwise it'll be a bit more than a surprise!_

_-Lily_

Harry reread the letter and could tell that Ginny had done so faster than him, feeling her gaze on him. Choking back the lump in his throat, he looked over at her. "Ginny, please tell me that you read the same thing I did?"

The redhead nodded slowly, a grin spreading on her face. "Love, you have a godmother!"

Hearing the word spoken out loud brought a small smile to his own face. He could feel his heart soaring as he thought about the mysterious woman who was obviously a good friend of his mother. A thought crossed his mind then, and the smile dropped from his mouth. "I hope I still do..." he said softly.

Ginny took his free hand into both of hers. "You don't think she was..."

"I'm hoping that she's alright and nothing happened to her Gin', but it's been 17 years since my mother wrote this letter. Who knows what could have happened in that time? Even if she managed to survive after the first war, why didn't she come back here? I know Dumbledore put me with the Dursleys, but you would think Sirius would have told me about her if he knew what happened to her."

She sighed and nestled closer to him. "I still think you should keep a positive outlook on it love. We'll just have to start looking for her and we'll find out what happened. Okay?" she asked him quietly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Harry nodded slowly, his mind feeling somewhat numb. Setting the letter down, he reached over for the last one, taking a deep breath. "Hopefully this one doesn't give me such a shock," he muttered quietly. He smiled a bit as he looked over to Ginny for some reassurance before untying the roll and straightening it out to read.

_October 29th, 1981_

_Sirius,_

_I know you were just here a few days ago but we have some _

_wonderful news to share. Remus was over last night checking_

_in on us and James and I couldn't resist telling him. We were_

_thinking of telling you the next time you were over but since_

_that's a week or two away, I wanted to let you know before _

_James decided to sneak out of here to tell you himself._

_We're having another baby!_

_James is, of course, over the moon, (That was Remus' observation_

_last night, funnily enough) as am I. That Harry will have a younger _

_sibling to grow up and go to school with is almost overwhelming._

_James is certain it'll be another boy, but I'm hoping of course for a_

_girl; I'm hoping to have at least one child who won't be a troublemaker _

_for you boys to turn into this next generation of Marauders that you lot_

_are planning._

_Hoping to hear from you soon, Harry misses his Uncle "Pa'foo"._

_-Lily_

This letter didn't need rereading; Harry could barely get through it the first time. It wasn't until he lowered the letter and stared into the fireplace that the words stuck him like a lightning bolt. He could have had a brother or sister. He would have been an older brother if Riddle hadn't come that Halloween night and ruined it all.

Ginny could feel the torrent of emotions flooding his mind, but knew that she had to wait for him to work it out himself. She watched him as he sat up straighter and leaned a bit forward, his breathing changing from heavy to not at all. He stayed like this for nearly a minute and she was about to reach a hand out to him when she saw his head drop and a loud sob escape him.

Instinctively, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her and letting his head rest on her chest as he began crying freely. She struggled to hold back her own tears as she ran a hand down his back and rocked back and forth slowly, doing what she could to soothe him. She couldn't imagine what he was going through right then, even though she could see into his mind. He had had so many years to come to terms with the loss of his parents, but knowing now that he could have had both them and at least one sibling must have been like ripping open an old wound and pouring salt all over it.

She held him for a long time as he let go of his anguish, his quiet sobs and stream of tears lasting until he drained himself emotionally and fell asleep right there in her arms just as the fire died out and turned to embers.

* * *

_I know, I know. Most of you are probably asking when Harry's ever going to get a break from all this emotional torment. I do know the answer to that, but of course it would spoil my plans and you'll just have to read on and see._

_Thank you so much for reading, and please remember to review, favorite and follow if you're so inclined. As always, big kudos and thanks to my Beta readers for their help!_

_-Midnight_


	33. A Halloween Haunting

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her sandbox to play in._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 33 - A Halloween Haunting**

"Weasley fakes out the Slytherin Keeper and scores! That was a brilliant play by the Gryffindor co-captain, there's no doubt she'll be getting offers from a number of professional teams at the end of the year... okay okay Professor, I'll get back to the game. It looks like the Slytherin chasers are clumping up together to get their Quaffle over to the other side of the pitch, but look at that! The Ogilvie brothers are already on their way over with a Bludger..."

Harry was glad for the good commentating from the enthusiastic Ravenclaw fourth year. He was able to keep track of the game in his mind as he focused on catching a glint of gold around the pitch. Even though the Slytherin team was comprised of almost all new team members this year, he and Ginny still pushed their team in practice as if the match would determine the House Cup.

They had caught a glimpse of the opposing Seeker two weeks ago as the teams swapped places on the pitch and she looked extremely fast and nimble on a broomstick. Harry also had an eye on her as they both scoured the skies for the Snitch, not wanting to get too far away from her even though he could make up a lot of space with his new Eclipse.

The entire Gryffindor team had been astounded when Harry, Ginny and Ron showed up to the first practice with the new international-play broom models in hand. They were even more shocked when they learned that Hermione had volunteered the use of her broom for the season as well. Ron had shocked them all even further when he gave his broom over to the remaining Chaser, saying "I don't need all that much speed hovering around the goalposts; especially if our Chasers are running the other teams ragged and keeping the Quaffle on the opposite side of the pitch."

Ginny, Anna and Lauren had been practicing plays on the three Eclipses for over a month now, and one look over at the scoreboard proved how valuable the broomsticks were; the score was 120-20 after only a half hour of play.

_Any sight of the Snitch love?_ Ginny's voice rang out in his mind over their soul speaking ability.

_Not yet, you three getting tired already?_ he asked as he flew a few feet over the faculty stands.

He could hear her giggling. _Not a chance, we're ready to play a six hour match at the very least but by then we could have over a thousand points. I don't fancy the whole of Slytherin giving us trouble or the rest of the school wanting to forfeit; that just wouldn't be fun. Best to end this quickly._

Harry nodded to himself, then smiled wide as he caught sight of the Snitch on the other end of the pitch. _I think I could arrange that love,_ he said as normal as possible.

In the next moment he had turned his broom around to face the direction the Snitch would be when he got to it, his eyes focusing on the tiny winged ball. He smirked as he saw the opposing Seeker turning to match his course after the commentator pointed out his abrupt turn and subsequent speed up. Harry leaned forward and willed his broom to go faster; he had kept his speed low up until now to give everyone a false sense of security.

"Potter's made it to the other end of the pitch in almost no time at all, it's like he Apparated! Amazing broom that Eclipse is... wait! The Snitch has taken a dive to the ground at the last moment. Potter doesn't seem fazed at all though, he's lost a bit of ground but assuming he can pull out of his own dive before wrecking all over the ground he can still... Yes! Potter's got his arm up in the air and there's the whistle from Madame Hooch. This game is over everyone, Gryffindor wins by a score of 280-20!"

Ginny was the first to reach Harry and they both hugged each other fiercely as the rest of their team joined them in a giant group hug. Harry took a moment while the team and a slew of their Gryffindor housemates stormed them on the field to lean in and kiss his girlfriend.

_That quick enough for you love?_ he asked as they broke apart.

_It'll do Harry, I did manage to get an extra goal in there while everyone was watching your chase. You must still be out of practice,_ she said playfully and winked at him.

They both laughed as the crowd of supporters pressed in all around them. Something told Harry that the celebrations would last late into the night in Gryffindor Tower, even with the Halloween Feast and all its filling food on the agenda for the night.

* * *

A few hours later, Ron was pushing his plate away and sighing contently. "I'm so full I couldn't eat another bite."

Hermione set her glass of pumpkin juice down and turned her head at him, a wondrous look on her face. "Who are you and what have you done with Ronald Weasley?"

Ron's face turned a bit red as snorting and laughing came from everyone within earshot. Hermione giggled along with everyone else, but she turned towards him after a moment and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Sorry Ron," she said, an innocent smile on her face. "You've had a long day, I shouldn't be taking the piss out of you…"

Across the table, Ginny raised her eyebrow at that and then smiled. Something about the way Hermione said that and the way those two were looking at each other at the moment made her wonder just what exactly they were up two when they disappeared for a few hours after the match.

Ron just smiled at his girlfriend and looked around at everyone else. "I wonder if anyone's arranged for some butterbeer in the Tower tonight..."

Hermione's eyes glinted in the candlelight for a moment as they narrowed at him. "Ronald!" she said in a loud, hissing whisper, "You're a Head Student!"

He just shrugged back as those around him snickered. "Being prefects didn't stop us really... why should being Heads? Besides, _Bill_ is our Head of House. You really think he'll turn _us_ in?"

Harry smirked as he imagined the oldest Weasley brother marching Ron to McGonagall's office and turning him in as a giant prank. "You never know Ron, he just might... but either way we should be careful about how it gets up there, and how much everyone drinks."

Ginny looked as if she was about to lay into Harry as well, but her ruse failed as she started giggling. "Sorry Hermione," she said to her friend, "It _was _a pretty spectacular win. It's going to be hard to maintain any sort of order up there no matter what it is that finds its way up there."

Hermione winced as she heard that and slowly nodded her agreement. "Youre right, it's going to get pretty rowdy up there."

Harry was about to jump in with a comment when they all saw Peeves float in through the main doors to the Hall. Half of the students ducked their heads in anticipation of the poltergeist's usual zooming above their heads, but it never came. Peeves was floating slowly down the aisle to the staff table, very slowly. Harry had to look away and then back again to make sure that it was indeed the castle's chief mischief-maker.

Hermione frowned as she got a good look at his face. "Look at him," she whispered to the other three, "he looks as if he's been scared stiff."

Ron was frowning as well. "Think he's up to something?"

Peeves stopped in the middle of the Hall and looked slowly up to McGonagall and the other staff, all of which were sitting on the edge of their seats and waiting to deal with whatever he was about to do.

"Peeves?" McGonagall called out loudly, "what is it?" Everyone in the room noticed her worried tone; apparently the Headmistress had noticed something more than they all had. Harry strained to hear what the usually loud poltergeist was muttering.

"Cold... so dark... so much of it. Darkness..."

Through their connection, Harry could feel Ginny perking up and her mind start racing at those words.

_Harry..._

He nodded to her as they made eye contact to let her know he was thinking the same thing. This sounded too much like the shared nightmares they had been having lately.

Half of the eyes in the room were focused on the poltergeist while the other half watched their Headmistress walk around the faculty table and down the few steps off the raised platform towards him. Before McGonagall could get to him, however, his head drooped down to look at the floor and he took on a sickly pale green color which sent gasps throughout the Hall. The students sitting nearest him inched away on their benches as best they could.

McGonagall's frown deepened as she looked at the image in front of her. "Peeves? This better not be some misguided attempt at a prank. Peeves!"

Both Sir Nicholas and the Bloody Baron floated up from where they were sitting at their respective House tables and over to the center of the Hall to take a look. Harry could just barely see the Baron's eyes narrow before the spectre leaned towards McGonagall to mutter something in her ear.

McGonagall looked surprised for a moment and looked at the Bloody Baron as if asking for confirmation of what she just heard. The ghost in chains just nodded once and she took a moment to look around before saying something.

"I'm sorry everyone but I'll need everyone to return to their dormitories at once. Prefects, please lead your Houses directly to your common rooms; dessert will be served there."

She looked over towards Harry and continued. "I will ask the staff and our four Head Students to remain here with me while we investigate what has happened. Young Miss Granger as well, if you please."

Harry and company sat in their spots while the faculty shooed everyone else out of the room, not wanting to get caught up in the stampede of students leaving. Once everyone had left and the doors were closing, the four plus Isla made their way over to where McGonagall and the three ghosts were standing. Isla stood way clear of the sickly-looking spectre and frowned.

McGonagall looked around at everyone as Bill and Professor Sprout stepped towards Peeves to get a good look at him. "What happened to him?" Sprout asked quietly.

The Bloody Baron spoke up in a raspy voice. "I've only seen this happen once in our kind, and it was many years ago. There is no name for what has happened; but it looks as if Peeves has been scared stiff."

Quite a few eyebrows went up at that. "No offense your bloodiness," Bill said quietly, "but something scared a _ghost_ so bad that he's clammed up inside of himself?"

The ghastly image nodded once. "Aside from the effect a basilisk has on us, the only other possibility for one of us to fall 'into ourselves' like this is shock."

McGonagall eyed Harry and Ginny as they took in this information. "Peeves mentioned being cold and a darkness. Have any of our other ghostly residents reported feeling something similar?"

"Nothing that I have heard of, my lady," Sir Nicholas said in his usual timbre. "With your leave I shall inquire with all the others immediately." With a nod from the Headmistress, he turned around and left the room, flying through the large crest of Hufflepuff on the wall.

Hermione had a hand on her younger sister's shoulder and was frowning down at her. "What are you seeing Isla?" she asked quietly. Every other eye left in the room soon turned to the aura reader.

Isla's voice was very quiet and slightly wavering as she spoke up. "I don't usually see anything for a ghost, but he has this darkness surrounding him. Like someone's aura but more thick and less transparent. I can't feeling any emotions from him at all. It's like he's a shell."

McGonagall frowned even more. "Thank you for your help Miss Granger. Very well, we must search the castle at the very least to see if there is any harm to the student body lurking about. Everyone will pair up and search floor by floor. Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger; you will also pair up and make sure that no students are left in the corridors, and you will check in with each House's prefects. Use the portraits to send me word when you are sure that the dormitories are secure and everyone is accounted for. As for Peeves..."

"I will take care of him, Headmistress," the Bloody Baron said quietly in his raspy voice. "Best that no one living touches him right now."

Harry frowned heavily at how polite the usually rude Baron was being; the ghost must have been thoroughly cowed at the prospect of possibly falling to the same fate as Peeves. He followed everyone towards the doors and grouped up with the others at the foot of the main staircase.

Hermione looked around at all of them. "Ron and I can take Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Towers, and I'll drop Isla off while we're there."

Ginny nodded. "Harry and I will check the other two common rooms," she said quietly, slipping her hand into his and hoping that he didn't feel how nervous she was.

Harry did notice, but didn't mention it as they all split up for their assignments. It was a while later when all four of them met back up at their private Head Students rooms. Hermione and Ron made it back last and she quickly sent word through a portrait hanging near the entrance that all was well. Kreacher popped into the room as she took a seat next to Ron in an armchair meant for one and brought them a tray with a pot of tea and biscuits.

"Thanks Kreacher," Harry said with a smile towards the elf.

"Master is welcome. Kreacher knows Master and his friends will be up late discussing. Kreacher will bring word if he hears anything in the kitchens," he said before bowing a bit and snapping his fingers to disappear.

Harry wrapped his arm around his very quiet girlfriend and thought for a bit. "This is starting to get a bit strange... that darkness and cold Peeves was talking about, I hope it's not what we've been seeing Gin'..."

Ginny shivered a bit and poured herself a cup of tea to warm up. "It probably is though, what else could it be. Now we know that something is off here in the castle..."

Hermione and Ron had already heard about their friends' nightmares, but they hadn't been told about certain things that McGonagall and Dumbledore had mentioned in their meeting. The four friends stayed up for hours discussing theories and what else could happen within in the castle walls, waiting to see if McGonagall would send any news or if anything trickled up from the kitchens or a portrait.

* * *

Further south in Scotland, the holiday mood was being helped along as a small thunderstorm pelted the surrounding area with winds and rain. A cloaked and hooded man sat quietly in a covered bus stop near the outskirts of a medium-sized suburb of Aberdeen, apparently waiting for a bus that wouldn't come until morning. Patience was not usually one of his best virtues, but he would do just about anything to make his contact happy.

He was studying the wet ground in front of him when he heard the quiet splashing of someone approaching. A quick check revealed another cloaked figure, who sat down on the same bench but respectfully enough away.

The first man smiled under his hood. "It's good to see you friend. I hear congratulations are in order, Auror Lowsley."

Lowsley lifted his head to look over and scowled. "Stuff your congratulations Gordon. Do you have them?"

Travers smirked, but reached into the inner pockets of his robes and produced two stoppered glass bottles, one larger than the other. "Right here. The Polyjuice Potion is ready and charmed to keep until you add the hair. This other one is something of my own concoction; the poison should kill within a minute."

Lowsley took a long look at the offered vials. He could still walk away from this, or better yet turn on his friend and bring him in, securing his position in the Ministry for future benefits. Still, what they were planning would be a massive strike against Shacklebolt and the Potter brat. They wouldn't even know what was really going on until it was too late, if everything went well.

Resigning himself to the task at hand, he took the two vials and stuffed them carefully into the pockets of his robe. "I have the rotation there on Monday night, so if all goes well you'll have the target early on Tuesday."

Travers responded with a cold voice. "Everything had better go well. There can be no mistakes."

"Don't I know it. If things go south then I'm ruined and you've lost your inside source. We must wait for the perfect conditions, even if it means waiting until Friday night when I'm back there again."

A growl came from Travers' throat. "I don't want to wait that long Antonius…"

"It can't be helped Gordon, not if we're doing this so no one's the wiser. It'd be too risky not to use a muggle, so…"

"Fine," the convict snapped. "I get it. Four days longer won't hurt our plans a bit but I won't like waiting. Just make bloody well sure you don't leave behind any evidence."

"I've already made it look like she's getting ill, so there shouldn't be any questions. If there are, it'll fall to me to investigate, either way we'll be alright. Anything else?" he asked brusquely before standing up.

The escapee looked back down and continued to study the ground in front of him. "No. I'll wait up Monday then for our friend."

Lowsley gritted his teeth at the no so subtle point from his conspirator, and took a few steps away from the bus stop into the shadow of a tree before turning on the spot and Apparating away.

Travers smiled to himself and waited for a few moments before standing to leave as well, walking back the way he came. After a few minutes, he was checking around quickly before letting himself in through the back door of the house he was currently staying in.

In another minute he was sitting in front of a low fire, enjoying a glass of scotch liberated from his host's liquor cabinet. The fact that his host was currently decomposing in his upstairs bed didn't even cross the convict's mind. He smiled wickedly as he looked into the fireplace and sipped at his glass. The mission in two night's time was just part of his overall plan.

_I can't wait to see her face…_ he thought to himself.

* * *

_What's Travers planning? I promise there'll be some answers, and almost certainly some more questions in the next chapter. Those of you wondering about Harry's emotions after last chapter's letters, never fear: We'll be getting to that next time as well._

_Please follow, favorite and/or review if you like the story!_

_As always, a big thanks to my Beta readers for their assistance with ideas and proofing. I'd be nowhere without them._

_-Midnight_


	34. Disappearing Act

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her sandbox to play in._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 34 - Disappearing Act**

_An owl was hooting somewhere nearby as Ginny felt a breeze passing by her. She opened her eyes and took in the view of the castle grounds from where she was standing on the long bridge out towards Hagrid's hut. It was just before sunset, pretty much the only peaceful time Hogwarts saw during the course of a day. Most students would already have headed inside for the night, and the Forbidden Forest would still be quiet and devoid of the usual animal sounds of the night._

_Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she smiled and looked up to Harry. "Looks like we're sharing a dream again. Hopefully this peaceful part will stick around for a while longer before we get treated to the dark and cold routine…"_

_Harry nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I hope so to. It would be nice to share a normal dream with you just once."_

_Ginny leaned into him and rested her head against his shoulder, listening for the animal sounds that would soon start up. "This one feels different, like a build up to something."_

"_I feel it too," he muttered as he looked around. "It's almost as if we're sensing when something's about to happen, whatever this is."_

_She tensed up beside him. "Should we wake ourselves up and tell McGonagall?"_

_Harry frowned. "Not yet, I think. Maybe we can get some clue as to what might happen, like last time."_

_"Alright, as long as you don't get hit by anything this time."_

_They both smiled at each other but those smiles were strained, both of them not looking forward to what they were about to see. Almost as if on cue, a thin fog of darkness started to form on the horizon and make its way towards them. Ginny began running a hand up and down her exposed arm as she felt a slight chill and glanced up to see Harry looking back down at her, a frown etched on his forehead. _

_"This feels bad Gin'," he said quietly, and they both looked out again to see that the fog was making its way towards them at the center very rapidly. A scream startled them both and they pulled apart to look behind them for the source._

_The scene changed rapidly before their eyes, and while Ginny couldn't see Harry anymore she could feel that he was still there with her in the dream. She was floating near the high ceiling of a room in the castle, and it took her a moment to realize that it was a certain faculty member's office. Ginny could see the room's owner then, sitting at her desk and writing out notes on a piece of parchment. _

_As is usual for a dream/nightmare, Ginny found herself not in control of her movements and circling around the office in an eerily predatory fashion. She was circling her prey more and more quickly, until she felt an overwhelming urge to attack. Ginny was horrified as she leapt from behind and saw two very thin arms made of black clouds reach out. _

_Madame Hooch turned to see what was going on and the look of terror on the older woman's face burned into Ginny's mind._

Both Harry and Ginny woke at the same time, trying to sit up from the force of being shocked at the tail end of their shared experience. They had been sleeping with their limbs tangled up in each other so those first few moments of wakefulness were a jumbled mess as the bed frame creaked a little until they sorted themselves out.

Ginny was panting heavily and shuddered a bit at the image that was replaying in her head. Harry shook his head forcefully and then slung a protective arm around her.

She took a deep breath before looking into Harry's eyes. "Did you see that last bit?" she asked with crack in her voice.

Harry nodded. "Hooch's office, yeah. Do you think that was a premonition like the last time, or did it just happen?"

Ginny shook her head. "I have no idea, but we can't leave it to chance can we? We need to go check," she said forcefully and made her way out of the sheets and comforters around them, grabbing her wand and summoning her school robes to her.

Harry was out of the bed a moment after she was and doing the same thing, bouncing around on one foot as he tried to put on his shoes and slide into his robe at the same time. Both of them made their way out of their room and down the stairs like a bolt of lightning.

Harry motioned Ginny on out the portrait frame into the hallway before stopping at a portrait in their common room, waking the occupant. "Find the Headmistress, tell her it's an emergency and to meet us at Madam Hooch's quarters."

The rather rotund wizard looked perturbed at having his slumber interrupted, but left to spread the word as soon as he saw Harry's determined face. Harry left to go catch up to Ginny and caught a glimpse of her red hair flowing behind her as she turned the corner for the main staircase. The Madam's office and rooms were down the long corridor on the first floor, further back than the Defense classroom and the extra Divination room used by Firenze the centaur.

Harry arrived behind Ginny just as she was pulling open the door to the flying instructor's office and stepped in right after her.

The sight of the office chair turned over on the floor and a mess of parchment around it brought a groan to both of them. Ginny took a few tentative steps further in, then crossed the room to the other door which led to the sleeping quarters, knocking quickly before pulling it open as well.

She came back out after only a few moments to find Harry looking up at the high ceiling of the room, checking to make sure that the black mist wasn't there any more.

"Is she in there Gin'?" he asked, eyes not leaving the ceiling.

"No," she said, biting her lower lip. "It's empty."

At the moment, they heard a commotion in the hallway outside, and they both looked over as Professor McGonagall stepped into the room wearing her tartan housecoat and carrying a lantern. She took one sweeping look at the room and then eyed Harry and Ginny. "Another nightmare?" she asked quietly, as Bill Weasley and Professor Flitwick peered in behind her.

Harry nodded. "We saw it together just a few minutes ago and came straight down Professor."

The aging Transfiguration professor looked pale as she began to understand what was going on. "And Madam Hooch?"

Both Ginny and Harry sighed at the same time and looked to each other before explaining what they saw. It took a few minutes, and by the time they were both done explaining the nightmare to McGonagall, they could see Bill and Flitwick casting unbelieving looks at them.

_Bill's going to be on our case later Harry... _Ginny said with a wince.

_Well, hopefully we can convince him not to tell your parents right away, we're going to have to let him in on everything now._

McGonagall pursed her lips as she went over the information she had just heard. "We'll search the castle top to bottom for Madame Hooch, if as you say she may have been here recently. There is very little chance she could have gone far, or been taken because of the school's wards."

Ginny bit her lower lip. "I hope she's found quickly Professor, I don't know what that thing, or creature was. She could need medical attention."

The older witch nodded and looked out a window at the purple skies that would soon sport the rising sun. "We'll do everything we can Miss Weasley. I'll find you two as soon as we know anything."

McGonagall turned to Flitwick and started speaking quickly as the two left the room. Bill stood in his place by the door still looking at his sister and 'adoptive' brother. With a sigh, he looked at them pointedly and they followed him to his own office just a few doors down.

Harry was the last one into Bill's office and closed the door behind them. Ginny took a look at the two chairs in front of her brother's desk and silently waved her wand at them, forcing them together and doing a bit of transfiguration to make it a comfortable loveseat. Bill raised an eyebrow at seeing that, but couldn't hold back a grin.

"So," he started as the young couple sat next to each other across from him, "you've been keeping some secrets."

Ginny wiggled herself into the crook of Harry's arm and leaned into him for comfort and a bit of warmth; she never did like the chill in the castle in the early mornings. "Guilty."

"I'm assuming the fact that you two are sharing some dreams has something to do with the soul bonding?" Bill asked them.

"Yeah Bill," Harry said with a sigh. "Along with telepathy, shared hearing and a bit of memory sharing."

_Way to ease him into this love,_ Ginny said with a giggle in his mind.

Bill looked astonished. "You two can do _all_ that? Bloody hell... and you haven't told anyone?"

Ginny smirked at him. "We did, actually. Ron, Hermione, McGonagall and Dumbledore all know. Oh, well Professor Flitwick now too, I guess."

Harry could feel Ginny's firebrand temper lighting up inside of her. He knew he would have to keep the conversation low key; Ginny never took any sort of grief from her brothers.

Bill scowled at her. "Funny, Gin'. So Dad and Mum don't know anything yet... I can see why you haven't mentioned it yet; Mum would have baby kneazles."

Harry grinned. "Funny, I think I remember you saying that when we talked about it Ginny..."

She nudged him with her elbow but smiled all the same. "Mum's reaction was one of the big reasons, yes. For the most part we just wanted it to be a secret between the two of us, Bill. Harry and I didn't want to be a big production, especially since it's not hurting us any."

BIll leaned back in his chair. "Fair point. These nightmares though, are they hurting you any?"

Ginny shook her head. "Just some crankiness from getting woken up about an hour too soon some mornings. We don't really feel much like drifting off again after them."

"So that cold and darkness bit Peeves was on about two weeks ago, you're getting that in these nightmares?"

"Yeah, Bill," Harry said with a yawn. "Every bloody time, though twice now we've seen more than that. The first time we saw Isla calling for us to help and then a loud thud, and that was the day I got beaned in the head."

"And then there was the one you had just now."

Ginny shuddered a bit. "That one was horrible. It's as if _I_ was the thing that attacked Madame Hooch. I felt this overwhelming sense of chaos and anger when I was there."

Harry took her hand in his and squeezed it. "That's what I felt too, it was almost like when I was tapping into Voldemort and feeling his emotions. Not as strong though."

All three of them jumped a bit as Kreacher popped into the room with a loud _Crack!_ and set a tray with things for coffee on the desk. "Sorries, Master Harry. Kreacher did not mean to startle, Kreacher wanted to bring Master and friends something to help."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Kreacher, I was going to call for you in a bit anyway."

The little but aged house-elf nodded. "Kreacher knows what Master needs," he said, before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

Bill had an eyebrow raised up as he reached for a cup. "Hard to believe that's the same house-elf Sirius was fighting with whenever I was at Grimmauld Place for the Order."

Harry gave a warm smile to Ginny for bringing a cup to him before taking a sip and answering their brother. "Hermione's doing. She figured out how to get on his good side when we were hiding out there last year, but I'm glad she did. I don't know how I'd be getting by without this coffee that he makes," he said theatrically.

Ginny giggled and elbowed him again as she looked over at Bill. "He's just like Ron sometimes, only it's about sleep, not food."

Harry feigned being hurt but brother and sister saw right through it, and soon he was joining in with their chuckling.

* * *

Things never really stayed secret at Hogwarts for very long, so of course by lunchtime the whole school knew that a search was underway for Madam Hooch. Harry heard a bunch of Ravenclaw first years as he took his spot at the Gryffindor table for lunch, talking about undiscovered passages and rooms that their flying instructor must have found and couldn't get out of.

_If only it were that easy,_ he thought grimly. He and Ginny had already checked the Marauder's Map for their teacher's dot, but it just wasn't there. It had been hard for him to pay attention in his morning classes, and he wished that he could be searching or helping the Headmistress in some way.

Ginny sat down next to him after a few moments closely followed by Ron and Hermione, who had been filled in on the morning's events as soon as their friends had returned to their private dorms.

"Anything?" Ron asked him while reaching for a platter of turkey sandwiches.

Harry shook his head. "I haven't heard a word, and Bill hasn't gotten any news either."

Hermione had a worried look on her face. "So Madam Hooch just up and disappeared from inside the castle? That's not good guys, it could happen to anyone. They could close the school down like they were planning to when the Chamber of Secrets was opened..."

Harry could feel Ginny shuddering next to him at the mention of the Chamber. "Well, we'll just need to figure out what this thing is then," he said with a steely resolve. "It isn't the first time we've been up against something bad in the castle. When we were talking with McGonagall and Dumbledore, his portrait said something about the Head always getting help from the castle if there was a clear problem. Since they haven't gotten anything yet, I guess we have to assume this is something new."

Ginny picked at the salad in front of her. "Yes, but there's been how many searches of the castle now and nothing like that's been discovered."

Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face. "Maybe it's something a student brought with them?"

Ron winced around what he was chewing and swallowed before speaking up. "Something like Riddle's diary? Ermm, sorry Ginny.."

She waved her hand dismissively. "If it's something like that we're in trouble, it would take forever to search for something that could be as small as a needle, really."

The four sat quietly in thought for a bit, lost in their own thoughts until a second-year approached them with a note. "From the Headmistress," the young witch said to Harry. "She wanted you to read it right away..."

Harry nodded his thanks to the girl and unfolded the note to read it quickly. "McGonagall wants to see all of us in her office as soon as we're done with lunch."

He stood quickly along with Ginny and Hermione. Ron was just a moment behind them, his appetite having been spoiled for now as well.

Five minutes later the four of them were taking seats in the Head's office; they noticed her grim expression immediately and looked carefully at each other.

"Well, we've done another sweep of the castle," the older witch said quietly but in her usual no-nonsense tone of voice. "Madame Hooch is nowhere to be found. I'll have to make an announcement at dinner to assure the students I expect."

Harry nodded once. "There's already plenty of rumors Professor."

McGonagall rubbed her left temple slowly as she thought; a sure sign of stress that none of them had ever seen from her. "I don't wish to cause any panic, or have students sending owls home saying people are disappearing. As much as I don't like the fib, it'll be best to say that Madame Hooch has fallen ill and has left the school to recuperate."

All four of her students nodded; panic about Hogwarts not being safe so soon after all the trials of the past few years wouldn't bode well.

"I have been having long discussions with my roommates here about this new threat to the school," McGonagall continued as she waved a hand upwards at the many portraits of past school Heads lining the walls, "and we're coming up short on ideas for what's going on."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Professor, the four of us have been talking and our opinion, if you'll listen to it, is that something new to the school might be the cause of the problems. Something that the school has never come across before, which would explain why the school does not know how to help you."

Minerva nodded gently and smiled a bit at her star pupil. "The thought has been in my mind, yes. Nothing was left behind after the battle here this spring, but that does not mean something could have been brought in during the summer or by a student at the start of term. The implications of this are staggering, but as much as this could be a conspiracy against us, it could also just be an unintended consequence."

"Either way," she continued, "the staff and I will continue to search the school and investigate what is happening. Of course, we will accept any help from our Head students, but I don't want the lot of you going off and getting into dangerous situations by yourselves. Am I clear?"

They all nodded their understanding, and Harry could've sworn he saw the edge of McGonagall's lip twitch upward for a brief moment.

"Now, the good Madam's disappearance is going to prove to be a bit of a problem in the case of her classes. Being that it is already well in November, her main flying lessons with the first years are already over but according to her schedule she is still holding sessions every week for those who want more practice or need help overcoming problems with their flying. She was also overseeing a new club that has sprouted up this year; a Quidditch club for younger year students who are playing for fun or wanting practice before trying out for their House teams."

"I know you all have quite a bit on your plates this year, but I would very much appreciate it if you lot would take over the Madam's private lessons and this club until her return. You need not worry about refereeing the official Quidditch Cup matches, I will assign faculty members to assist there. I have no doubt that Professor Weasley will be glad to get some time in the air," she said with a bit of a smile.

"Shouldn't have any troubles there, Professor," Ron said with a smirk on his face.

"Very well. As a thank you for helping me once again in a tight situation, I am excusing all four of you from Transfiguration classes and homework for the rest of the year. Yes, even you Miss Granger; I know of your dislike for broom flying but I'm sure there are other ways you can assist your friends. Miss Weasley, I will make doubly sure to mark down your involvement with this. I'm sure that it will look very good on your CV for any professional team that will come looking at the end of this year."

Ginny blushed a bright red to match her hair, and Harry smiled at the sight. "Thank you Professor," she managed to say quietly.

They remained in the office for a while longer, working in their new flying schedules with their own classes, and brainstorming ideas for what this latest threat to the school was.

* * *

Hours later on a small island deep in the North Sea, Auror Lowsley stood on the shoreline just outside the walls of the stone prison that was Azkaban. A large downpour of rain had started just minutes earlier and while he was feeling quite miserable because of it, he was glad it had happened; just one more piece of help for the insane mission he was undertaking tonight.

He was waiting for the arrival of a Muggle speedboat. Earlier that day before reporting in for his shift he had Imperiused two older fisherman in a fishing village on the shore closest to the rocky island, and he could only hope that the curse on them had taken and they would make it here on time. There was only a small window of time in which he could get everything down. Any longer, and any of the other five Aurors assigned with him that evening would start to find things out of place if the alarms didn't go off first. The wards the kept the prison Unplottable and resistant to Muggle prying eyes could only be dampened for so long.

Finally, just as he was about to call it quits and start again another night, he heard the darkened boat land on the gravelly shore a few feet away. As he had arranged through the Imperius Curse, one of the fisherman left the boat and came over to him with a blank look on his face.

Lowsley was relieved, and quickly got things in motion. He took a readied vial from his robes and handed it to the Muggle. "Drink this."

In mere moments, the Muggle changed appearance and grew about 4 inches to look exactly like another Auror on the rotation that night. Lowsley led him to the small and seldom-used door in the stone wall and into a supply room in the basement of Cell Block B. With a fresh change of clothes and a spare set of Auror's robes, the doppelganger was ready to go. His real counterpart was currently indisposed in the toilet of the guard shack near the pier, losing his dinner and lunch to a very strong dose of a Weasley's Wizard Wheeze.

Lowsley smirked at the thought of such a simple prank being used in a grand plan like this.

Knowing how the patrol schedule was set for the night, Lowsley was confident in the route he took up two flights of stairs and down a series of hallways.

_Time for Part Two now,_ he thought to himself. Thanking his lucky stars that this was a minimum security cell, he made quick work of the lock on the metal bars and charms surrounding the cell. The cell's occupant was asleep, and for that he was grateful. This particular prisoner was very talkative and irritating. Casting a silencing charm around the area, he stepped in with the fisherman-turned-Auror guard and used Petrificus Totalus on the prisoner.

Seeing that she was awake but couldn't move, he came closer and whispered to her. "You have very powerful friends on the outside. We're getting you out of here tonight, but I need you to keep quiet once I unbind you. Blink twice if you understand me."

The prisoner stared at him for a long moment, then blinked twice. Once the hex was undone Lowsley started pulling more vials out of his pockets. "I'll need one of your hairs," he said quietly to the escapee as he watched his 'accomplice' turning back into the old and decrepit fisherman. _Perfect timing,_ he said to himself.

Stopping herself from going into a rant about the idiocy of this plan, the prisoner did as she was asked. Soon, the fisherman was the prisoner, and the prisoner had taken on the appearance of the other Auror and they had swapped clothes. Another Imperius curse got the fake prisoner to lay in the bed, where Lowsley carefully took out the last of his vials and administered a lethal dose of the poison that Travers had given him.

A quick diagnostic charm confirmed the killing a few moments later, and Lowsley was quick to leave the cell with his escapee, taking down the charms he had put up and recasting the ones from before. "Follow me," he muttered quietly.

Minutes later, Lowsley let out a sigh of relief when they reached the door that would lead back outside into the storm. "Alright, this is it. I can't leave with you right now; they'd know something was wrong for sure. There's another Muggle in the boat out there and he'll bring you back to the shore. Once on land you'll be met by a mutual friend of ours and he'll get you to a safe place." He opened the door and pointed to the the boat, barely visible in the rain.

The escapee scowled. "What about a wand?" she asked.

"Waiting for you on the shore. It would've caused too many problems for me to bring an extra one here. Don't worry, the curse on the Muggle will hold until our friend dispatches him. You need to leave now, they'll be expecting me back from my rounds in a minute or so," Lowsley said. Seeing the hesitance in her, he sighed and pushed her out into the rain and closed the door on her.

Dolores Umbridge turned to look at the door in shock for a moment, then gritted her teeth and shakily made her way towards the boat in the unfamiliar body she currently had thanks to the Polyjuice Potion. As she got into the small craft, she told the Muggle with a blank look to get back to the shore and settled into the wet seats, putting on the robe's attached hood and hunkering down in the rain.

Yes it was miserable and cold, but Dolores was a changed woman for her six months in Azkaban. She was hardened and resolute; a few more hours in this downpour with no one but a lesser being to keep her company was a _very_ cheap price to pay for her freedom. A small grin crossed her face under the hood.

_Yes_, she thought to herself. _Revenge is a dish best served cold._

* * *

_So Madame Hooch disappears after a rather unsettling nightmare shared by one of our favorite pairs, and Umbridge pulls a Barty Crouch, Jr. to get herself out of a life-long sentence in the joint. What kind of plots will she get into once she meets up with Travers? You'll just have to read on and see, of course ;)_

_Please review, follow and/or favorite if it tickles your fancy. As always, big thanks to my Beta readers for their help; I'd be drowning out there in the North Sea if it wasn't for them._

_-Midnight_


	35. In The Know

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her sandbox to play in._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 35 - In the Know**

December snuck up on Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione before they knew it. Between all their regular classes and homework, the constant studying for their NEWTs, their Head Student and prefect duties, Quidditch practice and the classes they were in charge of as Teacher Assistants, they all had a busy schedule that made the weeks seem to fly by.

Of course, there were other things they had on their minds. Hermione had taken to spending more time with her little sister when their schedules allowed. Both Granger girls were at every French club meeting that Fleur Weasley conducted each week. Fleur learned quickly that Hermione had picked up some of the language and culture during the few vacations she had taken before to France, and was very glad for the extra help. Isla was slowly mastering the language and the two sisters would often break out into side conversations in French, much to the amusement of their friends.

Hermione was also spending quite a bit of time doing research each week, whether in the library or in their private common room, determined to find the cause of of the school's problems. Her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ had been read through from cover to cover once again to no avail, and with each passing book she felt herself getting more and more frustrated.

Ron had his own worries; and they were all about Hermione. He could see how frustrated his girl was getting with her research, and with all their other responsibilities looming from every side he was constantly on the lookout for signs of another panic attack. Of course he was doing everything he could to prevent that from happening, right down to going to the French club meetings with Hermione and her sister and assisting with as much research as he could. He was also spending some quality time with Isla, who was constantly asking him for matches of Wizard's chess. While he was glad to play with anyone who asked, he was doubly rewarded by the small smile Hermione had on her face each time they played a game while she read.

Ginny's time was preoccupied with a plethora of things, though the most important to her was Quidditch. She and Harry were working their team into a finely honed machine, even though their next match wasn't until early February. They had cut down practices to twice a week, but didn't deviate from the constant drilling and development of new plays. She was also studying very hard with Madam Pomfrey, and was getting a good chunk of practice as the weather turned colder. There were also more small injuries to take care of than was normal; many of them twisted ankles and broken noses from students tripping over things that they swore weren't in front of them mere seconds before. She had a sneaky suspicion that these 'mishaps' were somehow being influenced by the castle's latest mystery.

She too was worried about her love. While Harry seemed happy on the outside, she knew from their connection that he was in a constant battle of emotions. The constant shared nightmares were taking their toll on him, and he was feeling powerless over not being able to fix the situation in the castle. Ginny also knew that he was constantly falling back on the two letters of his mother's that he had read. Knowing that Voldemort had taken yet another member of his family away was eating at him, but the knowledge that he could have a godmother out there somewhere was keeping his outlook positive; as long as he didn't start convincing himself that she too was probably gone from his life.

The four of them were all mulling over their thoughts and worries over breakfast in the Great Hall on the Friday in the first week of December. They were all looking forward to the weekend's break from classes. There was no Quidditch practice or need to supervise a trip to Hogsmeade, so the weekend free and clear with only a small mountain of homework and essays to complete. There would have been the usual scowl or comment about the amount of work they had, but none of them voiced that opinion; they knew that they had nearly half less work than the rest of their year-mates because of the classes they had been excused from.

Only Ginny looked up as the ports in the high ceiling opened to let the mail owls in for their deliveries, covering a yawn with the back of her hand. Not spotting Enid or any other familiar owls, she went back to her bowl of porridge and looked across the table to Hermione who was idly looking through the morning's edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Anything interesting?" she asked of her friend through another yawn.

"Not really, just another article about the search for Travers. Here's one about the new wing that's being planned for St. Mungo's... and that's about it. Hold on..."

The change of tone in her voice caught everyone's attention, and they all waited for Hermione to speed read the article before she laid it out on the table for them all to read. She pointed to a small article on the bottom of the third page.

**UMBRIDGE DIES IN PRISON**

**The Ministry of Magic announced today the death of former Senior Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge. According to the press release, Umbridge passed away suddenly in her Azkaban cell early last week. When asked about the lengthy amount of time in revealing the news, Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt had this to say:**

**"With all the escapes from the prison in recent years, the Auror department has investigated every strange occurrence on the island as thoroughly as possible. Prisoner Umbridge was in fair health before her death and showed no signs of illness, so I ordered a detailed investigation to make certain that there was no foul play involved."**

**Umbridge had been sentenced to Azkaban for life earlier this year for crimes against humanity, as well as harboring wanted Death Eaters shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts. She was Senior Undersecretary under Cornelius Fudge for years before being assigned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a professor and High Inquisitor. She was also temporarily named Headmistress, though the title was never made official as the school itself never approved of the appointment.**

**Umbridge was the Head of the the Muggle-Born Registration Commission during You-Know-Who's takeover of the Ministry last year, and was sentenced based on her despicable actions. While not a proven Death Eater, Umbridge was certainly supportive of their cause. She leaves behind no relatives.**

"Well, the hag finally got what was coming to her," Ginny mumbled as she finished reading the article.

"Good riddance," Ron said in agreement. "Bloody mental she was."

Harry looked lost in his thoughts, and Ginny was about to ask him what he was thinking about when he stood suddenly with a smile on his face. "I feel so bloody stupid Gin'," he said as he looked down at her. "It takes a newspaper article about Umbridge of all people to give me a clue on how to find my godmother."

Ginny, Hermione and Ron looked up at him with blank looks on their faces. With a sigh, he leaned over and pointed at a word in the article. "Registration. I'm willing to bet that this mysterious Evie was a student here along with my mother and father. Even if Mum met her after she graduated, there should be some sort of record at the Ministry if someone left to work on the continent for a long period of time, like a work visa right?"

Hermione was nodding and smiling at the same time. "Might not be the same system that Muggles use but you're right Harry, there probably is. Maybe the Headmistress can look into the student records for you, or she might even remember who this 'Evie' is."

Ginny had a bright smile on her face. "McGonagall's already been here and gone; we can try to catch her tonight after classes love."

Right after their last class of the day, the young couple made their way hand in hand to the Head office after dropping off their bags in their private dorm. Harry had his mother's letter tucked away inside of his loosened robes and was walking quickly with a noticeable spring in his step, nearly pulling Ginny along with him. She was smiling both on the outside and inside, glad to see that her boyfriend's mood was much improved. Hopefully he wouldn't be disappointed when the two left McGonagall's office.

Harry stopped in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded the office's entrance and looked at it. "We'd like to speak to the Headmistress if she's available."

The gargoyle's head angled upward as if to look at Harry, and then set itself back to it's original position. A few moments later it jumped aside to admit them as McGonagall's voice came down the stairs. "Come on up, please."

The Headmistress looked up as they came in, a frown crossing her face. "Another dream?" she asked them worriedly.

Harry shook his head and smiled. "No, thankfully. We… ermm, well we had a question if you aren't too busy Professor."

The older witch waved her hands towards the chairs in front of her desk. "Sit sit, ask away."

Harry and Ginny got comfortable in their chairs and Ginny looked over at Harry with a supportive smile as he figured out how to frame his question. "Professor, you were Head of Gryffindor when my parents were here right?" A quick nod from her had him continuing. "I know about the Marauders, my father's friends, but do you remember anything about my mother's friends? I ask because I recently came across this letter that my Mum wrote and never got a chance to send."

He handed the small roll of parchment over to McGonagall across the desk, and watched as she unfurled it. Both Harry and Ginny saw a small smile draw itself across the Head's face. "This brings back some memories, Harry," she said quietly, looking up at him warmly.

Harry smiled back, partly because this was one of the only times his Head of House had ever called him by his first name. "So this Evie came to school here?"

McGonagall nodded. "I had no idea that your mother had picked her to be your godmother, only that Sirius was to be your godfather. Your mother and Genevieve were very close in their years here; they were in the same year and both in Gryffindor. I believe they met on their first train ride here, just like Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and yourself."

Ginny smiled widely and looked over at Harry before speaking up. "We're trying to see if we can locate her, Professor. I think it would be brilliant if Harry could meet her at least." Feeling Harry's anxiousness through their connection, she thought about some happy moments and sent those feelings back over to him in support.

Minerva smiled warmly. "Yes, it would be quite wonderful. I suppose we could try and find some information for you Harry. Albus?" She turned in her seat towards the empty frame near her desk and spoke to it. "Albus, are you there?"

"Minerva? Oh, one moment please if you would my friends, I'll be back as soon as I can," the three of them heard Dumbledore saying from somewhere in the portrait, but faintly, as if he were across a large room or down a corridor.

Within moments he walked into his portrait and smiled upon seeing who was there. "Ah, Harry and Ginny! Wonderful to see the both of you. Not another round of dreams, I hope?"

"No sir," Harry said quickly. "Nothing like that."

McGonagall adjusted her glasses and looked at the portrait of her predecessor. "Albus, I wonder if we can impress upon your excellent memory for a moment; we need some information about a good friend of Harry's mother."

"Ah yes, you'd be talking about young Genevieve then am I right? Those two were as close as your father and his friends Harry. What brings this up if I might ask?"

Harry quickly relayed the contents of the letter to Dumbledore. "I'm hoping to see if she can be located, or at least a clue to where she went Professor. If she's still alive, then she's almost family to me."

Portrait-Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I can see how important it would be for you. If I remember correctly, her full name is Genevieve Taylor. Her family moved here from across the pond as they say from Canada, a job transfer for her mother you see. After she and your mother finished their schooling here she did start a job on the continent but I don't believe it was with the Ministry."

Harry smiled a bit. _Well, a last name is better than we had... _he mused to himself.

_Yes, it is love. Don't get discouraged, _he heard Ginny say.

Looking over at her, he did a mental smirk. _Sorry, didn't realize I was broadcasting that._

She smiled back at him. "Is there anything else that you can remember, Professors? I know that House Heads have meetings with outgoing students to help them with their careers. What did Genevieve want to do?"

McGonagall nodded a bit. "Miss Taylor was very good at Potions and Charms, as your mother was Mr. Potter. I believe she was looking into finding a position somewhere that would enable her to continue her studies in those fields but work at the same time. I'm sorry that all the information we have is very vague; we usually rely on alumni to keep us informed of their own lives and those of their friends."

Harry nodded a bit and sighed. "I understand. Does the school have a record of where my godmother lived here during the summer? I know it's a long shot and that she probably hasn't returned there, but we might be able to find another clue or something."

McGonagall thought for a moment and nodded. "I will look back through the student files for that information Mr. Potter. It may take a day or two, however."

"Of course," Harry said with a smile, "whenever you can Professor; I know there are more pressing problems for you to deal with at the moment."

The Headmistress looked over at Harry with a small smile. "Pressing, yes, but after all that you have done for the school Harry, I believe I can find the time."

Before Harry could respond the door to the office opened and the room's occupants could hear someone climbing the stairs quickly. A frown crossed McGonagall's face as Bill Weasley came in, a pale look on his own face.

"Err, sorry to disturb but I had to tell you immediately Professor," he said quickly. "A prefect found Dennis Creevey unconscious in a fourth floor hallway."

The bonded couple felt each other tense up as they heard that. "Another one?" Ginny asked quietly. "We didn't feel or see anything..."

Bill shook his head. "I don't think this had to do with the mishaps we've been having; Madam Pomfrey was able to find traces of a spell hitting him in the chest, at nearly point-blank range."

The Headmistress stood up quickly and walked around her desk making her way to the door. "A duel then? I thought we had seen the last of that with all the Slytherin students who didn't return."

Harry and Ginny were obviously dismissed, but the way Bill motioned at them to follow him peaked their curiosity. "I was hoping we wouldn't see any of it either, Headmistress," Bill said as he walked alongside her. "I do have another theory though, one which I very much hope is wrong..."

Minerva glanced over at him as they made their way up the main staircase. "And what would that be Professor Weasley?"

Bill gulped at the tone she was using; it reminded him of the tone she reserved for students who had gotten into mischief. "I've heard from a few of my students that Dennis has been uncharacteristically quiet since the start of term this year, shutting himself away in his dorm for long periods of time or not talking to his friends. He's also been very quiet in my classes with him."

The older Weasley sighed as they reached the door to the Hospital Wing. "Professor, we went over the Unforgivable Curses in his class earlier this week..."

It took Harry, Ginny and the Headmistress a moment to understand what he was saying, but it sunk in quickly after that. The look of sadness on McGonagall's face was exactly what the bonded couple was feeling at that moment.

_Harry..._

_I know Gin', I'm really hoping that your brother is wrong about this..._

* * *

_Apologies for the very short chapter everyone, but there was a little of plot that needed to be written out before I could start on the few chapters before the Christmas break. This chapter was pretty hard to work out and finish because of how excited I am for the shenanigans I'm planning for Harry's holidays. Please also excuse the bit of time skipping in this and the next two chapters._

_As always, big thanks to my Beta readers for all they do!_

_-Midnight_


	36. Hot and Cold

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her sandbox to play in._

_Review Answer Time! brookeyhoneybee says: Only thing is that Andromeda would get the black funds not Harry. But other than that another perfect read, any property in Canada is a good one :P_

_I love vacationing in Canada, so it's a bit of homage. As for the issue of the Black family vaults and funds; Andromeda was ejected from the Black family when she married Ted Tonks. Sirius, as the last remaining legitimate Black heir never reinstated her (to our knowledge), and left his personal and family wealth to Harry in his will. Don't worry, no matter which side of the fence you're on, the issue will resolve itself in my story in time. Trust me ;)_

_Warning: This chapter contains somewhat heavy material. The author does not believe suicide is answer to anything, nor am I trying to make it seem like a light subject. It has been added into the story for a bit of realism. _

_Warning: M rated material in this chapter._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 36 - Hot and Cold**

_December 18th, 1998_

The morning of the third Friday in December started pleasantly enough for Harry. Before his eyes opened a smile grew on his face as he felt Ginny's warmth next to him underneath the covers. Waking up next to her each morning was one of the best feelings in the world, but what made it even better was that the pair hadn't been woken up in the middle of the night by one of their shared nightmares.

He opened his eyes to look at her as he felt her breath on his neck. Though they usually slept spooned up, sometime during the night Ginny had turned around to face him, leaving her arm over his chest. Harry worked the hand that was underneath their pillow back and forth a bit to free it from the fabric and played with the ends of her red hair while watching her sleep. Her face was peaceful and angelic, without a single frown of stress or worry.

Looking out the window past her shoulder, Harry could see a cloudy but bright morning with a light sprinkling of snow. It had been windy and cold the last few weeks in Scotland, but there hadn't been any snow until now. He lost himself in some happy thoughts until he felt Ginny shifting against him and pressing a kiss to his chin. A smiling face met his eyes as he looked over to her.

"Good morning love," she said softly.

Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "A _very_ good morning. Last day of classes, a ball tomorrow night, and waking up without a nightmare."

Ginny wrapped her arm around him and pulled him in closer to her. "If only it wasn't so cold…"

He chuckled and pulled their comforter up closer around them. "I still don't get how you feel so cold when you feel like a space heater to me."

She looked over at him with an amused look on her face. "What's a space heater?"

"Oh, sorry. It's a muggle invention; it's like an electric fireplace."

Ginny smirked and burrowed in against his chest. "Well I guess I'm not keeping any of that warmth you say I generate," she said with one cheek pressed up against him.

Harry smiled and idly ran his fingers along her back. "I'll set up some warming charms on the blankets tonight for you my little Ice Mouse." He heard her breaking into giggles next to him.

"Not that one either Harry, unless you're comparing me to that self-proclaimed Ice Queen Daphne Greengrass."

He winced and rubbed her arm a few times. "No, definitely not making that comparison love. I'll keep on thinking."

"Good, you do that while I hibernate here for a few more hours," Ginny said with a little yawn.

Grinning wildly, Harry started tickling where he knew it would get the most reaction from her and a loud shriek from her started a miniature tickling fight under their covers. After a few minutes Harry found himself on top of her with her arms pinned down. Ginny was still giggling as she picked her head up to peck him on the lips. "I surrender! I'll get up okay?"

He followed her head back down to the pillow and their lips met for a long while before they broke apart. "Come on, let's go take a hot shower and steam up the bathroom…"

Ginny grinned up at him. "Are we going to let the hot water do all the work?" she asked innocently.

The way in which she said that had Harry's eyebrows raising up on their own accord as he quickly rolled himself out of bed. As he turned back to the bed a little shiver passed through him, and it wasn't because of the cold outside. Seeing his lover laying there and looking back up at him with those bright brown eyes brought an overwhelming sense of emotion and lust out of him. An unspoken agreement had them both waiting for the perfect moment to take their relationship to the next level, but at this particular moment in time Harry wanted to ignore the voice of reason in his mind.

He settled for pulling the covers off of her gently and before she could sit up to get out of the bed herself, Harry was leaning in and wrapping his arms underneath her. It took only a little bit of effort, and he was soon carrying her across their room and into the adjoining bathroom.

To say that she was surprised was a severe understatement. Shaking herself out of that state as Harry set her down gently on the rug in front of the large shower stall, she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting them on his shoulders as she pulled him into a passionate and fiery kiss that threatened to start clouding up the room before the water was even turned on.

Harry was grinning as they pulled apart and looked down into her eyes again. "What was that for?"

Ginny ran her hands down his naked chest. "For continually being the most amazing boyfriend to me… the feeling of you carrying me like that made me feel so loved and protected, you have no idea Harry." She had a warm smile on her face as she pulled away from him just enough to give herself room to shed the t-shirt and long flannel pajama bottoms she had worn to bed.

For his part, Harry was glad that he was able to stop himself from ogling her figure like a pre-teen after only a moment or two. He was constantly amazed at her figure, and how beautiful her contrasting pale skin and fiery red hair were. Of course, it wasn't just the way she looked that attracted Harry to her; her spirit and personality were the parts of her that he loved the most.

Shedding his own pajamas, Harry quickly followed her into the shower and they were soon standing underneath the stream of soothing hot water. He pulled her in close to him and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug to share both their own warmth and that of the water that was raining down on them. His hands roamed around her backside and he marveled at how soft her skin was, even though she was as athletic as he was.

The sensation of Ginny's warm and exposed skin against his own caused an inevitable reaction; one that brought a grin to her face. Wrapping one of her legs around both of his, Ginny lowered her head and started planting tiny kisses up and down his neck as she felt his member getting more stiff by the moment in between them. Each soft peck of her lips felt like a bolt of lightning shooting through him, and he gladly tilted his head to give her more access while it was all he could do to keep from falling over or putting a hand out to the tiled wall for support.

Knowing that she was teasing him mercilessly Ginny left one final kiss right under his chin and then dropped to her knees, grinning when she saw what her ministrations had done to her Harry.

It only took a few minutes of gentle hand motions and squeezing before Harry was grunting and needing to put a hand out to steady himself as he exploded in a violent spasm. Ginny hugged his legs tightly with her cheek against his thigh as he rode his orgasm and finally relaxed. Once she was sure he was breathing normally she smiled and kissed her favorite 'toy' gently before standing up to meet his gaze.

"Bloody hell love," he managed to say before Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and brought them both into a fierce snog that was overwhelming with feelings of passion and desire. Their tongues danced together for what seemed like ages before they pulled apart from each other, both needing a breath.

As soon as he could see clearly Harry put his hands on her shoulders and guided her in a turn until she was facing away from him, then pulled her back against him so that she was leaning into his chest. He started to reciprocate the actions she had done to him, leaning down to suckle and kiss her shoulder and neck while his hands roamed freely across her wet and warm mounds. A smile broke out across his face as he felt her squirm and moan in his arms.

"Merrrrlin, Harry… don't you dare stop…"

Harry had no intention of stopping until she felt as good as he had. His right hand slipped further down her stomach and into her most private of areas, fingers gliding across the exposed part of her thighs until her legs parted enough to give him access. After many months that they had been pleasuring each other like this, Harry knew exactly where to touch and how light or strong of a touch Ginny loved.

Within moments loud panting and moans filled the stone-walled bathroom, and in just a minute or two Ginny let loose a muffled shriek as her orgasm shuddered through out her whole body; muffled because Harry had lifted her head up and over to meet his lips for a forceful but loving kiss. He held her close as she calmed down, lightly running his hands up and down her arms.

A satisfied smile was etched on both their faces as Ginny turned a bit in his arms to look up and over at Harry. "Do you think we sufficiently steamed up the room?" he asked with an amused tone.

The giggles that he wished to hear every day for the rest of his life filled the room as she laid her cheek on his shoulder. "Yes love, I think we did. I don't feel cold anymore…"

* * *

Harry and Ginny's good mood lasted all morning and through breakfast. The only thing that soured Ginny's outlook was the feeling of a large ice cube in her stomach when she noticed how glum Dennis Creevey looked a few spots away from them at the Gryffindor table.

She and Harry had been asked by the Headmistress and Bill to keep an eye on the fifth year as much as they could after his stay in the Hospital Wing. Both had been extremely saddened when they learned that Dennis had indeed tried to curse himself to death over the loss of his older brother; attempting to use _Avada Kedavra_ on himself but managing only to knock himself out badly. As they had learned years ago; the Killing Curse would only successfully work if you had enough hatred or evil in your heart, and it was nearly impossible to use it on yourself.

He had spent a week under Madam Pomfrey's observation and care, and had been seen by a Healer from St. Mungo's as well. Professor McGonagall herself had accompanied him for a visit home; the elderly teacher had come back that evening with a very somber look on her face.

Bill had arranged for Dennis' year-mates to keep a close eye on him as well, without divulging any personal information. The younger boy seemed to have gotten past the ugly thoughts he had been thinking about himself for the most part, but he was still getting into deep ruts of sadness every other day or so.

Ginny had sat down to talk with him in the Hospital Wing while he was there to see if she could do anything to help him. She didn't know anything about psychology or the various branches of Mind Healing, but Madam Pomfrey thought that talking with him as a friend would do him good. The two had spent a long and emotional evening talking with each other. Colin had been one of Ginny's classmates and she was able to tell Dennis some stories that he hadn't heard about, as well as talking about how she was coping with the loss of her own brother.

Ginny caught his eye and sent him a warm smile in hopes of raising his spirits, and while she did get a small smile in response she hoped that Harry's plan would help their house-mate.

_Bad morning for him?_ Harry asked her quietly over their connection.

She nodded and took a sip of her coffee; the two had gotten so used to having it in the morning that the kitchen elves had started sending a small pot of the brew to their usual spots without them having to ask for it. _Yeah, he seems a bit gloomy. You think bringing him to your class will help any?_

Harry shrugged. _I'm hopeful. Maybe he'll get distracted by teaching the first years this morning and keep a good mood in mind until he gets home. Besides, who doesn't like blowing up Christmas ornaments?_

Ginny giggled out loud, causing a few heads to turn her way at the seemingly random outburst. _Only you would pick beautiful things to use as target practice, love._

_I'll have you know that Ron thought it was an excellent idea as well._

_Ron thinks anything that makes a mess is an excellent idea, you didn't have to reach very far there..._

Harry just grinned and took a bite out of his buttered biscuit. Ginny looked at him for a long moment then sighed, shaking her head playfully. _If it makes you two happy and the firsties learn something from it... have you told Dennis yet?_

He looked over at the slightly younger wizard and shook his head. _No, thought I would surprise him now. Hopefully getting him excused from History of Magic will cheer him up right away._

Harry stood and walked down the table a bit and stopped at where Dennis was sitting. He leaned over to talk to him, and Ginny could see a rare genuine smile forming on his face. She focused in on the two of them and opened up the connection between her and Harry to hear what was being said.

"So we're just teaching them _Impedimenta _and a little bit of target practice, if you want..." Harry was saying.

"Sounds like fun Harry, I'd be glad to help out. Especially since I won't have to fight to stay awake in Binns' class again until the new term."

Harry clapped him on the back slightly and stood up straight. "I'll see you in the classroom later then. Thanks again!"

Ginny smiled at Harry as he sat back down next to her and she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "You're brilliant sometimes, you know that Harry?"

Harry pulled together an obviously fake look of hurt and gazed over at her. "Only sometimes?"

Ginny answered him with a nudge of her elbow and a roll of her eyes. "Prat! I was being serious there!"

He couldn't help himself. "Sirius was my godfather, remember? I'm Harry."

Everyone sitting around them, Harry included, broke out into laughter as Ginny casually picked up a spoonful of honey and smeared it across his face before picking her cup of coffee up again with a studied look of innocence.

* * *

The mood inside the cabin deep in a dense wood just north of the border of England was far from the laughter in the Great Hall. Travers was rubbing his temples and wishing for a bottle of scotch, even though it was only nine in the morning. He was muttering under his breath and wondering what on earth had possessed him into thinking that working with someone like Dolores Umbridge was a good idea.

The toad-like woman had been a pain in his side for weeks now, ever since the night that saw her escape from Azkaban. There was _always_ something for her to complain about, the lack of proper food and comforts chief among her rantings. Her tirade the other night about how he was the 'saddest Death Eater' she had ever seen had pushed him past the breaking point. Luckily, his experience with Obliviation had been enough to mask her memory of being tortured with the Cruciatus. She was still needed as an ally, but he was looking into finding someplace else to keep her hidden away.

This morning Umbridge already had him in a bad mood with her whining about having to stay hidden away and her lack of a wand. She didn't miss an opportunity to remind him that she had been promised one, and Travers was looking forward to berating Lowsley for saying it. It also didn't help that the cabin's two fireplaces were barely keeping the frigid cold at bay.

He groaned inwardly as he heard her entering the small kitchen where he was sitting. Just like always, she was grumbling to herself as she found a glass to get a drink of water. "Filthy muggles... how they could live like this I have no idea..."

An idea crossed Travers' mind and he looked up at her with a thoughtful expression. He sat thinking for a few moments, then smiled. It was just a little risk for an excellent reward; he could prove his willingness for action to her, and give her something to do while he finished his plans for Sunday. _Should shut her up for a while,_ he said to himself.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Umbridge asked him with a scowl. "Going mad?"

Travers smirked. "Not in the least. Dolores, what do you say to having some fun tonight?"

The beady eyes narrowed. "What kind of fun, exactly?"

"The kind that's at the expense of Muggles, of course."

Dolores Umbridge felt a rush of energy and wickedness like she hadn't since her arrival at Azkaban. "Do tell me more..."

* * *

The next morning saw the Great Hall at Hogwarts in a giant ruckus, not only because classes were done for the term and there was a ball starting in just a few hours, but because of the headlines on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

**DEADLY FIRE AND DARK MARK IN MUGGLE VILLAGE**

**Aurors and Ministry Obliviators worked overtime last night and into this morning to get a handle on the latest attack attributed to escaped convict Gordon Travers. Six muggles were found injured among three dead inside a pub in the small village of Rymington on the west coast of Scotland, the Dark Mark hovering menacingly overhead. Aurors and members of the Magical Law Enforcement department were on the scene fairly quickly, tipped off by Muggle authorities to the presence of the Mark. **

**Minister Kingsley had this to say about the incident: "I am deeply saddened by the loss of life caused by our kind. I have given my assurances and personal word to the Muggle Prime Minister that we are doing all we can to locate and arrest the perpetrators of this barbaric act." **

**A former Auror himself, the Minister also applauded the quick response of the Ministry's law enforcement forces. "We would not have been able to do so if it weren't for recent conversations and cooperation with Muggle policemen, who contacted us immediately upon seeing the Mark left behind by 'terrorists'." The Minister was quick to assure this reporter and all magical families that the number of Muggle authorities who know of our world is still a single digit number.**

**When asked if escaped convict Gordon Travers (a former Death Eater) was behind this attack, the Minister said that the possibility was still being investigated, but was highly likely. **

Harry sighed as he looked up from the paper that was laying on the table between him and Ginny. "Of course he's behind it," he muttered quietly so that only those nearby could hear him. "None of the other Death Eaters still out there would risk getting caught by throwing up a Dark Mark over their handiwork."

Ron nodded as he rubbed his thumb over Hermione's hand in his own. She had grown quiet upon finishing the article and he knew that she was worried. "He's out of his mind, he is. I just hope that they can catch him before we're out in the field as Aurors Harry, he can't be left out there."

Harry nodded back and stared at the picture of the burned down building. "I doubt he'll get another chance to escape once they get him; Kingsley and most of the Wizengamot will be calling for him to be thrown through the Veil as soon as the trial is over."

Ginny was watching Harry's face carefully and quietly listening to the emotions flowing over their bond. "What about you Harry? Would you vote that way?" she asked quietly.

Her love sighed and closed his eyes to think for a moment before answering. "I would. It wouldn't be very pleasant but like Ron said, he can't be left out there. It's the safest thing for us all, including the Muggles. He's escaped how many times now? Kingsley's _still _trying to figure out how he was able to pull off the last escape."

"Dad's been beating himself up over it too," Ron said as he slowly worked on a sausage. "Him and Kings have been tearing apart the Ministry looking for leakers and traitors, but so far there's been nothing that ties anyone to former Death Eaters."

Hermione sighed and folded up her copy of the paper before pushing it away. "It's like a nightmare that won't end," she said quietly. Ron's eyes met Harry's and Ginny's across the table and they all shared a look that spoke volumes.

Ginny decided to steer the conversation in another direction. "Did you ever figure out how you wanted to do your hair up for tonight Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione smiled a bit and shook her head. "Not yet. I don't know what would work best with my dress."

Ron looked like he was about to ask a question but found one of his girlfriend's fingers pressed against his lips.

"No, Ron. I'm not going to tell you about it. You'll just have to wait till later on and see for yourself."

Harry was grinning at the interaction between his two best friends. Ron had been trying to trip Hermione up into telling him all week long, and had even tried peeking into her trunk only to find it magically locked.

"I don't suppose I get to know what you're wearing either?" he asked as he turned to look at Ginny.

She shook her head. "Absolutely correct love, but I appreciate the fact that you've been a lot less annoying about it than Ron has. That earns you something special tonight," she said with a seductive wink.

Harry's smile grew wider as Ron's face grew red. "Ginny! What part of not saying stuff like that in front of me don't you get?"

Ginny and Hermione were in giggling fits over that. "Part of your punishment for being such a prat, brother of mine."

* * *

_Next time: The Yule Ball! Our heroes are ready to dance the night away without a care, but a last-minute problem threatens the whole evening. _

_As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, and following this story. Big thanks to my Beta readers for their help as well!_

_-Midnight_


	37. The Ball That Almost Wasn't

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her sandbox to play in._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 37 - The Ball That Almost Wasn't**

The rest of the day before the evening's big event passed in much the same way as it had four years ago. The two young couples spent a good amount of time outside in the afternoon, watching as the younger students killed time as well by destroying the picturesque thin white cover over the lawns, using it for impromptu snowball fights.

While Harry and Ron were off enjoying a fight that they had been goaded into, Hermione and Ginny sat on a ledge in the somewhat sheltered courtyard, wrapped up in their robes and cloaks and warming their hands over the good-sized blue flames that Hermione had conjured up for them. It had been a while since it was just the two of them talking about things other than school work or their responsibilities.

"Planning anything exciting for the break?" Ginny asked of her friend.

Hermione shrugged and looked over her. "Not particularly. Normally my family would go on a small trip over Christmas but my parents decided against it since they just got back in the country."

"They know that you're all invited for Christmas Day at the Burrow right?"

Hermione pushed aside some of her bushy locks and nodded. "Your Mum and Dad actually had to go over and assure them that it wouldn't be an inconvenience. They were worried about bringing extra people on top of all of your family but, yes, we're coming. Isla's especially excited for it; she loved the Burrow when she was over all those times in the summer. What about you, excited?"

It was Ginny's turn to shrug a bit. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, I'm glad for the break from here. Not having those nightmares for a while will be nice…"

The older girl couldn't help it. "Plus Harry will be there the whole time…" she said with a grin.

A deep red blush matching her hair covered Ginny's cheeks. "I'm sure you'll be spending just as much time with Ron, Hermione."

The two of them were quiet for a bit, and Hermione noticed her friend biting her lip. "What's the matter Ginny? Something wrong between you and Harry?"

The redhead shook her head quickly. "No, it's not him. It's just… well it's going to be the first Christmas we're going to have without Fred."

Hermione frowned and reached over to squeeze Ginny's shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't think about that. How do you think everyone's going to be?"

Ginny sighed out loud and thought for a bit. "I know everyone's going to be pretty saddened, but Mum is going try her damndest to keep everyone positive. She's invited Andromeda Tonks and Teddy for Christmas as well, she doesn't want them alone for Christmas either. Bill told me a while back that she has them over for dinner pretty often and she's insisted on watching the little guy a few times a week for Andie. It's her way of either pushing past losing Fred or pushing it away; we can't figure out which it is. She's been pretty quiet about talking about her feelings since it happened."

"Isla told me that she kept seeing a load of sadness in her aura throughout the summer," Hermione said quietly.

Ginny sighed again. "I'm not surprised. Mum's always been a private person…"

The two looked up from their conversation as they heard a familiar clicking of boots coming towards them and saw McGonagall rushing towards them. "Oh good, here you are. We have a problem on our hands in the kitchens and I need the four of you to assist."

Ginny looked to Hermione with a serious face for a moment before nodding. "I'll tell Harry, he'll bring Ron," she said as they both stood and followed their teacher.

_Harry?_

His response to her seemed a bit winded, as if he were talking to her while running. _Yes love?_

_McGonagall says there's something wrong in the kitchens, grab Ron and meet us there._

Ginny could feel him opening their connection a bit more and feeling around for some sign of what she was feeling.

_What's going on? _he asked.

_No idea yet, but I have a bad feeling about this by the way she's acting._

* * *

When Harry and Ron finally reached the hallway outside the portrait that led into the kitchens, they stumbled upon quite a chaotic sight. Most of the school faculty were standing along the hallway with what seemed like a good forty or so house elves milling about and looking anxious or afraid. They spotted McGonagall and their ladies standing outside the closed portrait and made their way through the crowd to get to them.

The Headmistress nodded to them as they approached. "Good, you're here. The house elves tell me that there is a disturbance inside the kitchen here, and they were unable to do away with it with their own magic."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I'm assuming this disturbance is of the cold and dark variety?"

Kreacher spoke up from his spot next to Ginny. "Yes Master Harry, a small cloud of black in one of the back corners of the workspace. Kreacher and the others could not banish it and we cannot stay in the same room with it…" The small elf looked afraid, but also somewhat annoyed.

Ron looked nervous as he glanced at the portrait. "We don't even know what it is, do we?"

"No, unfortunately we do not my young fellow," Harry heard behind him. He turned to watch as Sir Nicholas' ghost floated out of the wall opposite the portrait. The spectre had an almost imperceptible shade of blue to his outline.

"Ermm, Sir Nicholas are you feeling alright?" Harry asked.

The ghost sighed. "I am feeling quite cold, something I haven't felt in many centuries. I can only assume that whatever it is inside there is causing it. It must be magical in some way, there is nothing else that I can think of that could do this."

McGonagall looked straight into the Gryffindor ghost's eyes. "Sir Nicholas, I appreciate the help but I must insist you get yourself away from here. I do not want another one of the castle's residents taken out of commission."

If the ghost had a response to this, Harry didn't hear it. Hermione was suddenly shouting down the hallway at two small figures that were walking up to them. "Isla! What are you doing down here?" The older Granger looked fiercely at Professor Flitwick who came up next to her, as if she were daring him to give a good excuse for letting her sister anywhere near the danger.

"Apologies, but your sister here was quite adamant that she come speak with you and the Headmistress," the little wizard said.

Ginny noticed the look of determination on the little girl's face. "What's wrong Isla? Are you feeling anything?"

The younger Granger girl nodded. "It's like in the dreams; cold and dark. But I'm feeling something else too. It's like the school is trying to fight back against the cloud."

Professor McGonagall was trying to wrap her head around what she was hearing. "You can see inside the kitchen Miss Granger?"

"Yes Professor. It's all very strange. The cloud is like a ball of chaos, and it's trying to spread out but there's this invisible force that is holding it back…" Isla paused for a moment, her face scrunched up in concentration. "I think I can help get rid of it, but I need to see that cloud. Can I go in please?"

"Absolutely not!"

Both Professor McGonagall and Hermione looked at each other after they both spoke out at the same time. "Isla, it's just too dangerous in there," her older sister reasoned.

"Hermione, I _know_ it's dangerous but we have to get rid of it right? We need to help the school. That cloud has an aura, I can feel it, but maybe if I can see it we can figure something out." Everyone saw a look of familiar determined look on the girl, it was exactly like Hermione's even though they weren't related by blood.

Harry cleared his throat. "How long of a look do you need Isla?"

She looked over at Harry and thought. "Just a moment or two Harry. I'll remember what I see in there afterwards."

Harry looked around. "I can go in with her and cast a shield charm. The cloud didn't chase any of the house elves and it's not moving now, so maybe it won't notice us if we get in and out quickly."

Professor McGonagall looked between the two for a moment. "If your sister agrees Miss Granger then I'll allow it, but Professor Flitwick will also be going with you."

Hermione bit her lower lip for a moment and then relented. "Fine, but I'm also going in there, just in case.

Everyone nodded their heads and backed away from the portrait hole. As Harry stepped up to tickle the pear that unlocked the entryway, he heard Ginny in his mind.

_Please be careful Harry…_

_I'll do my best love, I promise._

The four witches and wizards stepped past the portrait and immediately saw what Kreacher had described. It was indeed a cloud but it was pure black, and seemed to be casting a pall of darkness around the area where it floated about 4 feet off the ground. It was on the far side of the room, and Harry stepped forward with Isla so she could get a closer look. Harry cast a shield around the both of them, and knew that Hermione and Professor Flitwick would have their wands at the ready as well.

Isla stopped and narrowed her eyes at the cloud. "What do you see?" Harry asked her quietly, almost at a whisper.

"Chaos, anarchy. It's like a giant bundle of bad emotions all crunched together. I think the school is trying to fight it back with a wall of calm and order but it's not doing very well, the wall is starting to give."

Harry frowned and was about to call for everyone to back out of the room when Isla's quiet voice stopped him. "We can get rid of it…" she said calmly.

The professor and two older students looked at her. "How, Isla?" Hermione asked her.

Isla looked back at her sister. "By thinking good thoughts," she said simply, before turning to face the cloud and closing her eyes.

Surprisingly the other three saw the cloud shrink a little bit. They all had open mouths and looked back and forth between the disturbance and the little girl. "I need some help," Isla said quietly but with some force behind it. "Think about peaceful things and rules, and order. Think happy."

Harry closed his eyes immediately and followed her direction, bringing up memories of the long summer afternoons that he and Ginny had spent in the Burrow's orchard, sitting under their favorite tree and relaxing in the peace and quiet.

Professor Flitwick narrowed his eyes before closing them as well. He got rid of the images of him casting spell after spell into the cloud and instead focused on the mediation and muggle artform of Tai Chi that he often used to relax.

Hermione was the most surprised of them all and was the last to join in but she saw how much of an affect their concentration was having on the cloud as it continued to shrink. She closed her eyes and imagined her and Ron sitting on the beach they had been at in Australia as they enjoyed the sunset with the waves lapping against their feet.

Isla smiled after a half minute and opened her eyes to see the room was clear. "It's gone," she said softly. Three pairs of eyes snapped opened as they heard that, and grins broke out across their faces. Behind them, Ginny, Ron and Professor McGonagall stepped into the room with disbelief on their faces.

The Headmistress stopped just in front of Isla with a rare smile on her face. "Miss Granger… I am very surprised but extremely thankful that you were able to deal with our problem. Take fifty points for Gryffindor, and I'd like to speak with all of you in my office immediately. It won't take long, I promise. We all do have a Ball to get ready for…"

* * *

Five hours later Harry and Ron were sitting in their dorm's small common room, all set, dressed and waiting on their ladies to finish their primping.

Ron was still shaking his head about what had happened earlier. "Just when you thought you'd seen it all," he muttered as his head rested on the back of the comfortable couch.

Harry chortled. "Hit the nail right on the head mate. That was some quick thinking on Isla's part, and she couldn't even really explain how she knew it would work! That's what's really boggling my mind. She's a smart one, takes after her sister."

"Don't I know it," Ron said as he sat up straight and looked across the room at the large grandfather clock. "She's getting pretty good at chess; I've had to step up my game."

"Ah, finally someone who might be able to beat you? This is something I have to see."

Ron launched a throw pillow at his best mate and heard giggling from the landing above him.

"If you boys are done playing like children, we're ready to be escorted."

Identical looks of surprise and wonder crossed the boys' faces as they looked up to see their girlfriends and Isla on the landing that overlooked the common room. Their eyes didn't lose sight of the beauties as they slowly walked down the spiral stairs, and they quickly moved to meet them at the bottom step.

Ginny had led them down the stairs and Harry was temporarily struck mute as he held out his hand to her. She had chosen a strapless dress that went down to her ankles in almost exactly the same shade as his own green eyes. Her hair was falling loose around her shoulders with a slight but distinct waviness to it, and she was wearing the ruby jewelry that had once belonged to his mother.

Beside them Ron was admiring Hermione's choice of dress, a light blue one made of silk that he thought definitely hugged her in all the right places. Isla stood next to her in a dress made of the same color and material, and both had their hair done in an updo.

"Well, if I'm not the luckiest bloke in the school right now I don't know who is; I get to escort two beautiful ladies to a ball."

Isla let loose a fit of giggles while Hermione smiled warmly at her boyfriend and leaned in for a kiss. "I hope youll have enough time to dance with each of us then, it would only be proper..."

Ron made a small face at that but nodded. "I definitely will..." This was a big step up for Ron, who had all but refused to dance at the last Yule Ball, Hermione remembered.

Harry was still staring at Ginny, trying to put his thoughts into words. She could tell that he was having trouble speaking and grinned as she twisted him up a little more. "What Harry, don't like it?"

He made an unintelligible sound and shook his head. "Completely the opposite, and you know it love. You look stunning tonight. I think I'm underdressed."

Ginny smirked and put a hand to the freshly pressed shirt and tie under his dark blue dress robes. "I hardly think so. I'm more worried about all the looks my handsome Harry is going to be getting."

Isla made a face at all the flirting and kissing going on, which had everyone laughing for a moment. "Can we go down to the Hall now?" the little witch asked. Hermione was still a little astonished at how normally her adopted sister was acting after what had happened earlier in the day.

Ron nodded and offered his arms to both sisters as Harry and Ginny linked arms behind them. "Off to the Ball then, and the buffet... oh yes, and the dancing too. " Ron said, grinning at the elbow he received from Hermione.

* * *

When the group reached the Great Hall they were surprised at how many of their fellow students had made it there before them. The Hall was decorated and arranged very similarly to how it had been for the Yule Ball during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Frost and icicles had been charmed onto the walls, pillars and ceiling, which had multiple twinkles of colored lights showing this evening instead of the night sky. There were at least a hundred yards of garland and fir strewn around the walls, as well as the usual twelve large Christmas Trees that Hagrid had brought in from the Forest, all decorated with ornaments and candles burning with cold flames.

The usual House Tables had disappeared, replaced by nearly a hundred smaller ones that could sit small groups. One side of the Hall had a long table completely filled with covered serving dishes, a buffet to let everyone pick and choose what they wanted to eat. Ron was sure Hermione had had something to do with this change from the last Ball. Even the staff table had disappeared, with a large circular table and six smaller ones taking it's place.

Professor McGonagall had to have been waiting for them to arrive, and made a beeline for them immediately. "Ah, there you lot are. I made some last minute changes that I hope you won't mind. Since we don't have any school Champions here to celebrate, some of the staff thought it would be a nice tradition for the Head Students to open the dancing later on after we eat. There are places for you at the large table, and you are more than welcome to join us there Miss Granger, after all you did for us earlier today. We wouldn't have been able to have the Ball tonight without your help."

Isla was blushing profusely. "Thank you very much Professor, but if you don't mind I'd like to sit with some of my friends."

Hermione smiled as Isla walked off to join a table with some other first year Gryffindors, and followed the group up to the dais where they were seated with Professors Sprout, Flitwick, Slughorn and McGonagall, as well as Bill and Fleur. Ginny gave her oldest brother a hug while Fleur was doing the same to Harry.

"Joyeux Noel, 'arry. I know we will be seeing each other at Christmas but zis setteeng is just too beautiful not to feel ze spirit. Eet brings back memorees, yes?"

Harry blushed a bit at the attention she was giving him, but hugged her back and nodded as they all sat down. "It sure does Fleur. A lot has happened in four years."

Everyone around the table nodded at that, and pretty soon they were all reminiscing and sharing stories while they ate. By a silent agreement, neither the students or the teachers brought anything up that could lead to foul memories.

Ron and Professor Flitwick were both in stitches after recounting the story of Fred and George's abrupt departure from the school. "I may never remove that bit of swamp from the corridor Mr. Weasley, it is too fine a tribute to your brothers and their time here. I had to do a fair bit of persuading with the Ministry rebuilders this summer to have them leave it in."

The tiny grin that Professor McGonagall was sporting had Harry guessing that she had had something to do with it as well.

When it seemed as if everyone had finished eating, Professor McGonagall banished away a few of the tables to make room for a dance floor and looked pointedly at her four Head Students as the band started playing a tune from their setup on the faculty dais. Harry happily extended a hand to Ginny and the two made their way down to the dance floor, closely followed by Hermione and Ron, who didn't look as enthused as his best mate.

Harry still didn't feel all that confident when dancing, but it only took a few minutes for him to relax and enjoy it. Ginny guided him through all the movements that were necessary and he eased into the pattern, enjoying being so close to her.

_I didn't know you knew how to dance a waltz love,_ he said over their bond with a smile on his face.

_Mum taught us when we were young, or tried to anyway. Bill, Charlie and Percy picked up on it okay, but Ron and the twins wanted nothing of it. My poor toes took quite a beating whenever I was forced to practice with Ron._

Harry smiled as they maneuvered around the dance floor. A quick look around told him Ron and Hermione weren't doing so bad; they weren't very graceful but at least they weren't tripping over each other. Hermione seemed to be in control of their movements as well. Halfway through the song they were joined on the floor by Bill, Fleur and a few of the other teachers. Professors McGonagall and Slughorn were dancing circles around everyone, while Sprout and Flitwick seemed determined to have some fun as well; the tiny wizard was levitating in the air to meet her height.

As more of the school joined in on the dancing, Bill and Fleur made their way over to Harry and Ginny. "Mind if I step in Harry?" Bill asked with a wink. Ginny was giggling but Harry saw that she really wanted to; Bill had been her favorite brother from a young age. The two couples swapped partners, and Harry found himself face to face with Fleur, a smile on his face.

"I don't know if anyone's warned you Fleur, but I'm not a very good dancer. Hopefully I won't step on too many of your toes."

Fleur grinned and laughed for a moment. "Do not worry 'arry. I am sure you are much better 'zen all of ze boys 'oo wanted to dance with me when we were both school Champions."

Harry smiled back and let her lead him in their dance as well. Even with a beautiful lady on his arm, his mind seemed to wander.

"Speeking with your Ginny, 'arry?" Fleur asked him with an amused smile on her face.

He looked at her in surprise, then shook his head. "Bah, sorry Fleur. No, I was just remembering times past, and thinking how it would have been to see some of our friends here dancing with us. I assume Bill told you about what Ginny and I can do with our bond then?"

"Oui. Do not woree mon frere, I will also keep zis secret. Bill did not wish to tell me at first, but 'e cannot keep too much away from mee for too long," she said with a twinkle in her eyes. She hadn't missed that he was trying to change the subject on her. "You are not steel blameeng yourself for everytheeng 'zat 'appened are you?"

Harry sighed. "No, not like I was right after it happened. I know none of it was caused by me, but I still have the occasional 'what if' moment. I guess I'm more determined than anything, determined to make sure that everyone can live their lives freely and without worry now."

Fleur regarded him with a very Molly Weasley-esque look before smiling and nodding. "Good. Remember 'arry, zee 'ole family is 'ere for you, as you 'ave been and are for us." She left it at that and dropped the subject to move on to other things, before it slipped that she and Ginny had been having conversations about him.

"This is nice," Bill said a while later as he and Fleur swayed slowly back and forth to a slow song in the middle of the dance floor. "We haven't done this in ages."

Fleur nodded her head a few times where it was against his chest. "Eet 'as been too long mon cherie. I 'zink I should bring 'ze wireless with me now when I come to 'ze village to spend 'ze nights wif you."

Bill smiled and leaned his chin down on the top of her head, watching everyone on the floor with them and being amused by all the couples in the student body. "I've been thinking about that sweetheart. With it looking more and more like McGonagall is going to offer you a full time class next year, maybe we should find a house in Hogsmeade this summer. As much as I love our place by the sea, the travelling back and forth each time is going to get tiresome pretty quickly."

Fleur looked up into his eyes with a big smile. "I 'ave been tinking ze same. Eet is not very pleasant spendeeng nights away from you. Ze flat we have 'ere will do until we want or need a bigger 'ome."

Bill knew exactly what she meant by 'needing' a bigger home sometime in the future. They had talked many times about children and how much they wanted them. "Does that mean you want to start trying, love?" he asked her quietly as they pressed their foreheads softly against each other.

The small smile on her face and the look in her eyes told him everything he wanted to know, and set him wondering how much longer they needed to stay before making a stealthy exit.

* * *

Much later that evening, Neville and Luna were enjoying a final kiss goodnight outside the Ravenclaw common room. That it was the sixth or seventh 'final' kiss didn't seem to phase them. The two had cemented their friendship and relationship over the past few months, calling themselves boyfriend and girlfriend seemed like such a natural thing to do.

Neville found himself not wanting to say goodnight and leaving her for the night, even though the two would be spending most of the next day in a comfortable chair in the Head Student's train compartment together. They were also planning to spend quite a bit of their holiday break together. His grandmother's letter inviting Luna and her father to Christmas dinner had utterly surprised him. He would have to make sure to remind Gram about the eccentricities that both father and daughter shared.

Luna broke off their kiss and smiled at her Neville, keeping her arms around his neck. "This has been one of the most fantastic goodnight's ever Nev'. Maybe we can continue it tomorrow so that you won't get in trouble from breaking curfew?" she asked with a hint of humor.

He grinned and rubbed his hand down her back over the bright yellow dress she had worn to the Ball. "Agreed, but we couldn't really call it a good night anything if it's during the day..." Hearing Luna giggle was one of the best things in the world, he thought to himself.

"True. We'll just have to figure it out tomorrow then," she said in her usual airy voice. "Goodnight Neville, thank you for the wonderful evening."

"I should be thanking you, Luna. Good night," he said, before kissing her one last time and watching her enter her common room right behind another Ravenclaw that was skirting the curfew time. He grinned as he heard Luna talking excitedly about going home and being able to fish for plimplies in her pond before the door closed.

_That's my Luna..._

* * *

_So, Isla manages to save the day, and the ball. Next time: The gang heads back for home on the Hogwarts Express and most of England is getting ready for a peaceful holiday, but with Travers plotting something sinister, the festive mood is threatened._

_FYI for those who are wondering: This story should have about another twenty before the exciting climax, finale, and transition into the second book of the saga._

_As always, a big thanks to my Betas for their help and support. Fav/Follow/Review if it tickles your fancy._

_-Midnight_


	38. Death Takes a Stroll

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her sandbox to play in._

_This chapter was inspired by a chapter in Vance McGill's Bonds of Time Saga here on FFN. It's a good story if you haven't seen it yet ;)_

_Warning: Multiple Character Death_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 38 - Death Takes a Stroll**

"_Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that's troublesome." _

― _Isaac Asimov_

* * *

_December 20th, 1998_

_Near Ottery St. Catchpole_

_3:30pm_

Amos Diggory sat in his comfortable chair behind the desk in his home office, half a dozen rolls or pieces of parchment and an inkwell scattered around messily. His attention wasn't on his desk though; how could it be when there was a wand pointed at his wife?

The Chief Warlock knew that he was being spoken to, but for the life of him he couldn't get his ears to work; there were just too many thoughts going through his head. How had this bastard gotten past the wards on his home? Where were the Aurors that were supposed to be on duty protecting him and his wife?

Most likely dead, he realized. There was no way they wouldn't have been alerted to the Silencing and Full Body-Bind charms that his beloved Agnes was under. Stubben, their house-elf, had probably been taken out as well. That little elf was ridiculously loyal to his Master and Mistress.

Amos gulped as the invader in his home yelled loudly and jabbed the wand he was holding at Agnes. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to calm down so he could hear.

"Cat got your tongue, Diggory? You had better not be ignoring me, or your pretty wife here will answer for your silent cheek. Even though Lucius had his voice raised, he was still able to speak with his usual drawl.

Amos shook his head. "N-no, not ignoring you.. just shocked..." he managed to stutter.

Lucius cackled. "Oh what the Ministry has fallen into; our Chief Warlock stutters like a child who's wet himself. So, Amos. It seems I've gotten the upper hand."

The other man struggled to get his emotions under him, and was wondering how to get a hold on of his wand which was laying there on his desk, taunting him. He silently cursed himself for never bothering to learn even the tiniest bit of wandless magic to summon his wand to himself.

"Y-you do Lucius. I'll d-do whatever you want me to; just don't harm my wife. What do you want, your money back? Titles?"

The sneer on Lucius' gaunt and pale face bordered on the edge between looking amused and evil. "Oh, _now_ you want to protect what's mine? After you and those pitiful excuses for leaders took it all and dragged my family's name through the mud? I don't think so. Finite Incantatem! _CRUCIO!"_

Amos felt his heart turned to ice as the spells affecting his wife were released and she was dropped to ground, twitching around and screaming at the top of her lungs. He felt his arms tremble and he made a lunge for his wand, only to find flames engulfing the top of his desk and then not being able to move any part of himself at all.

"Tsk tsk Amos, we can't have that now can we? I want you to sit there and behave yourself while you watch your wife die in front of you… _CRUCIO!_"

Over and over Amos was forced to watch his wife endure the Torturing curse, not even able to shut his eyes.

The glee in Lucius' eyes couldn't be hidden. "Let's get this over with shall we? I have other places to be. I want _this_ to be the last thing you ever see… _Imperio!"_ He made a show of taking a silver dagger off the belt under his robes and handing it to Agnes, who was now standing but still twitching.

Amos was losing his mind inside of his own head, screaming with all his might for his wife's life, all to no avail. He was forced to watch on in horror as his beloved slit her own wrists and her throat, before falling to the ground and bleeding out, still twitching from the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.

When he was satisfied the woman was dead, Lucius turned his eye on Amos with a toothy snarl. "Be grateful I'm ending your life quickly Amos… go join your wife and son."

That was all Amos was thinking about now, and he looked the green curse head on as it hit his body.

_Agnes… Cedric…_

* * *

_Ministry of Magic, Minister's Office_

_4pm_

Kingsley Shacklebolt rubbed his temples and sighed out loud in the privacy of his office. It was three in the afternoon on a Sunday and five days away from Christmas, and yet his desk was cluttered with dozens of memos and reports that were all marked _Urgent!_. Not a single part of the wooden top was visible, and it hadn't been for weeks. He looked down at the disaster area in front of him and smirked.

"Why did I ever agree to this…" he muttered quietly.

He heard a knock at the door and had to hold back the 'Go Away!' he wanted to shout out.

"Come in!" he said loudly, closing his eyes for a moment to focus himself. He opened his eyes to find the Auror standing guard outside letting in a secretary from another floor that was carrying a roll of parchment.

"Lovely, let me guess… another memo that I need to read and respond to right away?" he asked, immediately regretting the tone he took with the young lady; she probably didn't want to be at work right then any more than he did. He wasn't surprised when she didn't say anything, and he sighed when he figured he had scared her.

Putting a smile on his face, he looked up at the employee and tried to project an air of hospitality. "I'm sorry about that, it's just been a long week… I don't think we've met, Ms. … ?"

The secretary just stood there with a small impish smile on her face, holding the parchment out for him to take. Kingsley moved his hand to take the roll, but stopped as the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

He had learned to trust his instincts in his time as an Auror, and in half a second he had his wand out and aimed at the visitor. Strange behavior, poor social behavior, and a slight fazed look in her eyes had all the warning bells in his head going off.

"Hincks, step in here and close the door," he said quietly but forcefully, which brought the Auror inside in moments. As the door closed the Auror's eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Minister?"

Kingsley didn't respond, worried about any trigger words or actions that may have been woven into the Imperius spell the woman was under. Using the standard Auror hand signals, he pointed to his eyes and shook his head. Hincks immediately understood and nodded.

It was a poorly and hastily done curse, Kingsley noted. She had not been given any instructions about speaking, paying attention or getting herself out of the situation; an obvious trojan horse. With another movement of his hands, he signaled for his guard to attempt to clear the curse from the woman. In moments, her unfocused eyes grew sharp and she blinked a few times. Noticing where she was she gasped and dropped the roll of parchment she was carrying, which hit the floor bursting into a small blaze and oozed a dark green sap onto the floor, which started eating away at the carpet.

"Shit…" he growled.

Kingsley immediately got the woman out of the way and into the outer office, with Hincks following close behind. The poor girl was stammering and looked about ready to cry when she realized what was going on, trying to apologize to him. The Minister gave her a small smile. "Settle down, please. We could tell you were under the Imperius Curse, you don't have to worry dear. Auror Hincks will take you somewhere quiet and ask you some questions alright? We'll find who did this to you."

The young woman nodded slowly, tears streaming down her face. Kingsley turned to see his weekend secretary staring into the office. "Rhonda, get an Auror team in here to take care of that mess; and make damn sure they have curse-breakers with them. I don't want anyone getting injured."

Rhonda was nodding her understanding as Arthur Weasley stepped into the room, looking pale and out of breath.

"Arthur, I was just going to get you; how did you know about this?" Kingsley's booming voice asked.

Arthur looked strangely at his boss for a moment before the smell of burned carpet and a potion gone bad got to him. He stared into the Minister's office and saw the destruction, mouth wide open.

"Merlin's beard…" Arthur gulped quickly, his mind racing fast. Instinct kicked in quickly.

"Minister, what did Molly serve the last time you were over for dinner?"

Kingsley noticed Arthur's hand reaching for the wand in his pocket and stiffened for a moment as realization hit him as well. "Steak and kidney pie. I told your wife that she would be giving Tom a run for his money with that cafe she's opening. What did she say in reply?"

Arthur breathed easy. "She blushed and told you that you might have been full of yourself."

"Well I was full Arthur, but not full of myself. Thank Merlin for Moody's insistence on the questioning… I had forgotten about it. What's going on?" Kingsley asked him, guessing that something else had happened.

Arthur gulped, his wand in his hand now. "The Diggory's, they're dead, murdered. The new shift on their protection detail just found their comrades and both Amos and Agnes. Sent me a patronus, it couldn't have been more than two hours ago."

"Bloody hell," Kingsley said slowly, aware that every eye in the room was on him. Someone, or some group, had tried to cut the head off their government in the span of a few hours, and halfway succeeded.

Rhonda was shaking and had to sit in her seat for a moment. "Why?" she asked quietly. "What are they trying to accomplish?"

Both Kingsley and Arthur looked at each other in the same moment. "They're not done," Kingsley said calmly. "They wanted the Ministry without leadership. Hincks, before you get the young lady's statement, send a team of Aurors to the Burrow. After from Amos and I, Arthur is the next most public figure in the Ministry. Make sure they keep Molly safe. Then get all available teams to report in, even the ones on holiday. Split them up as they report in and send them to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade."

Arthur grew pale. "Kingsley, the Express is bringing the children back from Hogwarts right now… you don't think…?"

As if on cue, a stag Patronus fell from the ceiling into the room and pranced around for a moment before standing still. Harry's magnified voice came from the creature.

"_**TROLLS HAVE STOPPED AND ATTACKED THE TRAIN. AURORS ARE HOLDING THEM BACK, NEED ASSISTANCE…"**_

* * *

_The Hogwarts Express_

_5 minutes earlier…_

The Head Student's carriage had a relaxed feeling to it as the Hogwarts Express made its way south towards London and King's Cross Station. While the rest of the train was loud and raucous with the students being excited about their time away from school, the three couples kept a peaceful atmosphere with friendly chatter. Each pair was curled up together on the comfortable seats, with a stash of Chocolate Frogs and other candy between them. Neville and Luna were especially touchy-feely at the moment, since they were the only ones who wouldn't be seeing each other every single day of their break.

Since they had a large space to themselves for the trip, both Hermione and Ginny had let their cats out of their carriers to stretch and relax; neither of them liked being cooped up. Enid and Pigwidgeon didn't exactly approve of this situation, but both cats knew the consequences of attempting to stalk the owls.

Harry had just lost to Ron in a game of rock, paper scissors to see which couple would be doing the next patrol up and down the train when they were all jolted from their positions by the train's brakes engaging suddenly. Neville ended up falling over the small table in the middle of the compartment and crunching a few packages of Chocolate Frogs flat before they all righted themselves. All six friends were immediately on their feet and had their wands out, more out of instinct than anything else.

"Bloody hell," Ron said loudly, looking through the window of their sliding door and seeing more heads popping out of the other compartments.

"You can say that again," Harry muttered. "I wonder what happened… I'm going to head to the front of the train and check with the Aurors up there…"

Ginny was right at his side. "I'm going with you."

Before anyone else could say a word, a fox patronus bounded into the room and stopped in front of them. They all recognized the voice of the Auror in charge that they had met with when they first boarded the train.

"_**PACK OF TROLLS APPEARED ON THE TRACKS FROM NOWHERE, MUST BE A DOZEN OF THEM. GET THE STUDENTS AWAY SAFELY."**_

"TROLLS?" Hermione asked in a high pitch. "How the hell did _trolls_ get on the tracks?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Because they were sent here… and I have a pretty good idea of who did the sending. Okay, we need to get everyone off the train while we can. Ron, you and I will go as far forward as we can and give enough cover so that the girls and Neville can organize everyone and get them out by Portkey."

Neville's eyes popped. "You four can make Portkeys?"

Hermione nodded. "Long story, big secret but I guess that's out now. Neville, help our boys will you please? Luna, I need you to find Isla and apparate with her to the Burrow as soon as you can. It's a long trip..."

Luna caught the intense look in her friend's eyes and nodded. "I can do it, no problem. I'll take our pets along too…"

With a determined look on her face, Hermione nodded and followed everyone else out of the compartment. Her take-charge personality started to shine through.

Harry was sending off a messenger patronus as she tapped her throat to use _Sonorus _on herself. "Alright, listen up everyone. I know the whole train can hear me. The train is being attacked from the front and we're evacuating everyone. Once we know where we're going, Ginny and I will be making our way to each compartment from front to back and making portkeys. Leave your trunks and anything you can't carry in one hand on the train, _please._"

Up ahead, Harry and Ron had gotten to the first of the passenger compartments, and the sounds of a raging battle of spells was mixing in with the roars of the band of trolls. They looked to each other at the same time, and Ron shrugged. "We've taken out one," he said, "what's a dozen more?"

Harry smirked. "As much as I'd like to give it a shot, your sister would hang me by my bits if I even tried."

_Love, you know me so well…_

_Sure do, but I'm not stupid enough to rush into a pack of trolls. We have a job to do…_ he sent back with a warm feeling over their connection.

Kingsley's familiar lynx patronus landed next to Harry and Ron, and everyone nearby heard his booming voice.

"_**YOU'RE CLOSER TO LONDON THAN HOGWARTS. MINISTRY ATRIUM NOT SECURE, PORTKEY TO COURTROOM TEN. AURORS ON THE WAY."**_

Harry raised his eyebrows. Five feet behind him, Ginny spoke up with her wand drawn and pointed forward. "How is the Ministry not secured?"

"Not sure love, but they must be having as much fun as we are," Harry said with a scowl. "Let's get cracking shall we?"

The five worked as team and systematically started clearing the train out one compartment at a time. Harry, Ron and Neville alternated keeping Shield charms up, leapfrogging backwards through each section of the train with one of them always ready to cast an offensive spell. They all knew from experience that troll skin was highly resistant to spells, so Harry transfigured the overturned snack cart into a large boulder that they could use at a moment's notice.

It wasn't until they were in the last section of the train that they saw a troll smashing it's way into the train from the right side just behind the engine. "How many more?" Ron called back behind them.

Ginny poked her head out from a compartment. "One more minute will do it…" she said with a tired voice. Harry knew that setting Portkeys involved heavy magical energy usage, and both she and Hermione had been at it for a good ten minutes. He was worried about her but knew that he had to keep his focus on the threat in front of them.

_I'm fine Harry, just knackered. Nothing a good nap or a Pepper-Up Potion won't fix._

_Still, be careful love. I don't want you fainting from exhaustion._

_Aw, and here I was hoping that you would carry me to safety…_ Ginny said with a little giggle.

Harry had to chortle in return. _Here we are about to get into it with trolls, and you're taking the piss out of me… I like your style Weasley._

_Have to keep you on your toes somehow, Potter._

Up ahead, the troll had caught sight of them and tried to fit itself down the hallway for a good few moments before realizing it couldnt. It disappeared back outside, and the three boys shared a grim look.

"Time to find out how fast a troll can run, it's going to try and smash in on your side any moment now Gin'," Harry called out. Ginny joined them in the hallway a moment later, her back to them and wand out. They all heard Hermione's last group leaving their compartment, and she joined them just as a loud explosion was heard from the engine at the front of the train.

"That's our cue to leave then," Ron said loudly, and everyone nodded.

Harry looked over the two girls. "You two are in no shape for apparating. Ron, Nev, get them out of here. I'll keep the shield up until you're all gone and I'll be right behind you."

Ginny was about to protest when Neville put an arm around her and took her away by a Side-Along. A moment later, Harry heard the two pops signaling Hermione and Ron's departure. He was about to drop his shield and apparate away himself when the outer wall of the compartment to his right was ripped away, and he found himself staring down an eleven-foot brute.

The cold winter air whipped into the train as Harry groaned.

_Here we go again…_

* * *

_Hogsmeade_

_4:25pm_

Madam Rosmerta yawned a little as she stepped outside her inn for a bit of fresh air, crisp and cold as it was. The Hogwarts staff were all inside having an early dinner and drinks, as was their tradition on the days the student body left the school for their Christmas, Easter and summer breaks.

She smiled as she looked up and down the main road of the village that she called home, happy to see her neighbors and visitors strolling around and doing their Christmas shopping. It was a much better sight than she had had the last few years; manhunts, dementors and Death Eaters had really taken their toll on the little village.

_Much better indeed,_ she thought to herself.

Just as she was about to step back inside to see if any of her patrons needed anything, she noticed a dumpy-looking figure in a hooded cloak apparate into the middle of the somewhat busy street carrying what seemed to be a large flower pot. The landlady frowned as the pot was set on the ground carefully. She didn't see a Death Eater's mask on the figure, and the robes certainly weren't the ones she had seen numerous times before, but something was bothering her about this.

Rosmerta's wand was in her hand and she was about to duck back into the inn to get the pair of Aurors who were taking a break inside when she saw the mysterious figure put its gloved hands to the side of its head. It was as if they were adjusting earmuffs, she thought.

Her eyes bulged wide open as she realized what was in the flowerpot, but it was too late to stop anything. Rosmerta caught a glimpse of the face under the hood before the figure gave a good kick to the pot, knocking it over before apparating away. Horror overtook her but she knew she only had a moment and started casting a spell as an ugly-looking creature crawled out of the upturned soil and started to shriek loudly.

_Bloody fucking hell…_

* * *

_Diagon Alley_

_4:27pm_

Andromeda Tonks looked around the busy street of stores and merchants; she clearly wasn't the only one who thought it was a good day to get some shopping in. Looking around at the controlled chaos of people looking for presents and supplies, she set off for the apothecary. It took nearly five minutes to make her way down the crowded alley, weaving in and around other witches and wizards.

She stopped outside of the store for a moment to brush some soot off of her robe's sleeves; the oven belonging to the street vendor who sold roasted chestnuts had decided to burp some ash just as she had past it by.

_I am so glad Molly insisted on watching Teddy for me… _

She scowled at a particularly stubborn patch but looked up as she heard multiple apparition cracks nearby. Nearly a dozen people in Auror's robes had appeared close by, all with serious looks on their faces. Andromeda frowned at that; she had seen the same look on Nymphadora's face many times.

The next thing she knew, the ground beneath her was shaking as an explosion ripped through the apothecary. Windows were blown out and various products followed closely behind, forced out by the rush of air and energy. Shoppers just outside the store were knocked clear off their feet and some flew backwards a bit.

Diagon Alley descended into a scene of chaos as Andromeda's head hit the cobblestone ground, and the last thing she saw before blacking out were the many pairs of legs running around her and the Dark Mark hanging in the sky above.

* * *

_-peeks out from behind a chair- Apologies for all the blood, imagery and cliffhangers, I just couldn't help myself. Don't hurt me!_

_I've had this chapter in my mind for quite some time - it's been planned since before I even introduced Harry and Ginny's bond. This is the first of three big climaxes in this story, the last of which will be the final two chapters; those are already planned and somewhat written out ;)_

_Next Time: The aftermath of all the attacks. I won't say much more; spoilers aren't fun -winks-_

_I appreciate each and every one of you who have read this story so far; I truly enjoy working on it! Right now as I finish writing this chapter there have been over 63,000 page views, and that number grows every day. Thank you, thank you! Please favorite/follow and/or review to let me know what you think. As always, big thanks to my beta readers for their assistance._

_-Midnight_


	39. Pressure Point

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her sandbox to play in._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 39 - Pressure Point**

The sound of a baby babbling and fussing woke Harry up with a start, and he lay there for a few moments while clearing his head from the confused state it was in. _Teddy,_ he thought to himself. He stretched out his legs under the covers and carefully untangled his arm from where it had been wrapped around Ginny. He rolled off of the bed as gently as possible, not wanting to wake her up; the previous day had been long and tiring on both of them.

Harry shook his arms out around to wake them up and hissed a little bit at the cold floor under his bare feet. The whole room was a bit chilly he thought, and he quickly grabbed his wand off the bedside table to cast a warming charm before crossing the room to the small playpen that had been set up in the corner for Teddy to sleep in.

The eight month old was sitting up in the pen, covers and quilts piled around him messily as he chewed on the tail of a stuffed toy dragon. Upon seeing Harry standing above him, Teddy flashed a bright smile up at the familiar face and raised his hands up in the universal way of saying 'Pick me up!'

Even though it was barely five am and the sun wasn't out yet, Harry couldn't help but smile either. Normally he would be just as crabby as the next person, but somehow babies and children always woke up in a good mood. He bent over to pick his godson up and groaned as he settled him on his hip. Not only was Teddy a bit heavier than he remembered, but his side was protesting at the extra movement after his run-in with some trolls only twelve hours earlier.

It became immediately apparent that a diaper change was in order, and Harry scrunched up his face as he looked down at Teddy. "No wonder you're growing little guy, between your gram and Molly you must be eating really well," he said quietly with a smile as they left the room in search of Teddy's diaper bag.

Of course, Teddy had no idea what the person holding him was saying, but he smiled up at Harry all the same and changed the color of his hair to a gold color before continuing his babbling.

Five minutes later, a freshly changed Teddy was sitting on the carpet in the Burrow's living room, happily chewing on a soft piece of bread that Harry had found for him. Harry was laying back on the long couch and staring out through the window, thinking about what he had seen and heard about the previous day's horrifying events.

* * *

_Flashback..._

Harry had planned to apparate off the stopped and battered train moments after Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Neville, but the ugly grey-skinned troll roaring into his face from just a few feet away stopped that. Harry knew he was going to get injured if he had to drop his shield and take a second or two to focus on his apparition, so he had no choice but to fight the big brute.

Ducking around a corner, he quickly gathered his wits and started casting Impedimenta and Incendio hexes at the creature. The spells didn't have much effect against the troll's thick skin, but it did enough to make the troll back away and give Harry some room. Unfortunately the spells also angered it enough for it to start swinging its massive club into the already destroyed compartment.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

He had tried it on a whim, but Harry was ecstatic to see that the Disarming charm had worked on the club; the troll must have had a very loose grip on it, he thought. The confused creature looked at the club floating in midair in front of him and before it had the sense to grab for it again, Harry sent it shooting across a few feet at its head. Focusing on taking the troll out quickly, Harry wordlessly sent the club at its owner's head repeatedly with short jabs of his wand.

Eventually, the troll spun dizzily and fell with a loud thump to the ground, sliding a few feet down off the slight incline the train tracks were on. Harry held his wand out for close to a minute, just to make sure it was knocked out before even thinking about getting close. As he looked out the side of the train, he heard the battle at the front of the train still going on and decided that he had to help the small team of Aurors that had been there to watch over them.

With a memory stuck in his head, Harry made his way to the troll's head and smirked as he jabbed the end of his wand up one of the troll's nostrils. The same thing had happened more than eight years ago when Harry and Ron saved Hermione from the troll that was set loose in Hogwarts, but this time Harry intended to finish the job.

"Reducto!"

The troll's head exploded outward and a sickening mass of brain, blood and bone splashed onto a tree just a few feet away. Harry smirked and removed his wand, turning to help the Aurors. This troll wouldn't be getting up and surprising anyone.

The explosion he had heard just a minute or so ago became evident as Harry made his way up the length of the train; the engine had gone up in flames and those flames were threatening to set the forest around them on fire. This both helped and hindered the team of four Aurors battling against the trolls. They were all on one side of the train with their backs to each other; one of them battling the fire with shots of water from his wand. Harry could see that the team was trapped.

One of the Aurors saw Harry approaching, and while he wanted to shout at him and wave him off, common sense took hold. It would do no good to let the trolls know Harry was behind a few of them. Just behind the groups of Aurors Harry could see a large overturned tree on the tracks, and a plan took shape in his mind. He focused and wordlessly started levitating the trunk up and above the fire of the engine. When everything was aligned perfectly, Harry grinned.

"Oi, peabrain!"

The nearest trolls turned and looked behind them, only to find the tree trunk gliding through the air towards them. It knocked into one of them with a bone crunching thud, and kept going as it swept all the trolls away from the Aurors and into a bonfire sized blaze.

All four of the Aurors stopped and stared at the sight before them, glancing over at Harry as well. Before any of them could say a word, Harry heard the tell-tale popping of Apparition behind him. Reinforcements were finally arriving from the Ministry, but the battle was already won.

It took a while for them all to put out the fire and make sure all the trolls were dispatched with, and by the end of it Harry was exhausted from the constant use of spells. All four of the Aurors that had been trapped came over to Harry to thank him while he was speaking with Nigel Banforth, one of the Aurors who he had met on September 1st.

"Blimey Harry, that was some quick thinking…"

Harry shrugged. "I've had experience with them before; spells are pretty much useless so you have to do some serious damage to them somehow. Besides, I've always wanted to try barbecued troll…" he finished with a joke.

Nigel was laughing uproariously. "I suppose the one back there with half a head missing was your doing?"

Harry shrugged again. "He was getting in my way, and I didn't want him creeping up behind us again."

The Auror was impressed. "Well, you certainly have quite a record Harry, make sure you keep adding it to your CV; the Minister would be daft not to hire you once you're done at school. You and your friends managed to get all the students off safely, and rather quickly I'm told. I would've thought they'd all be panicking."

Harry thought that over in his head. "I suppose most of this group has had too much experience with fighting and having to evacuate places."

"Too right they have," Nigel said quietly. "Anyway, marvelous job Potter. It'd be a pleasure working with you. I may have to fight some of the others to get you assigned as my partner."

The younger wizard was somewhat floored by that statement. He thought about it for a moment and smiled back at Nigel. Something was bothering him though, and it was the fact that he hadn't heard anything from Ginny over their bond since she'd left.

"Thanks Nigel. Sorry, but I'm a bit drained and I need to check up on my friends…"

"Of course, we'll take care of this mess and get all the luggage sent to London. You going to be alright apparating all the way there?"

Harry thought about that for a moment, then knelt down to pick up a stray branch next to him. "Probably not after putting out all those fires. I hate travelling this way, but here goes."

Nigel blinked once as Harry turned the branch into a Portkey and quickly disappeared. He chuckled to himself. "That boy never ceases to surprise…"

* * *

Two tiny hands wrapping around one of his legs brought Harry out of his reverie, and he looked down to see Teddy hugging him with that ever-present smile. Harry bent over to pick his godson up and sat him on his knees, bouncing the little guy up and down a bit and getting happy giggling in response.

The two played for a bit like that, and Harry thought back to the news he'd gotten while he and Ginny were still at the Ministry, after helping their fellow students find their trunks and bags and getting home by Floo or Side-Along apparition with their parents or volunteers. They were assisting with the overflow of injured witches and wizards from Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade; St. Mungo's was completely overrun with patients who were much more worse off.

Ginny had been helping the Healers out as much as she could with what she knew from her studies with Madam Pomfrey, and Harry was about to insist that she take a break before she exhausted herself when her father had found them. Learning that Andromeda Tonks had been badly injured in an explosion had produced a feeling of dread in his stomach. Both he and Ginny were relieved to learn that Teddy hadn't been anywhere near any danger, but the news had left Ginny feeling dizzy and shaky, and she didn't complain when Harry brought her home.

Harry was so lost in his own thoughts and playing with Teddy that he didn't hear Ginny coming up behind him until she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the top of his head.

"Sorry Harry, I must have been dead to the world and didn't hear him crying…"

He looked up at her and shook his head with a smile. "He didn't cry love, I guess I woke up before he could. I wanted to let you sleep in, you nearly fainted yesterday with all you were doing."

Ginny made her way around the side of the couch and sat down next to him, wrapping her soft flannel house robe around herself and leaning into him. "I know, I know. Mum lit into me for it too, but I couldn't just sit around and not help. It's hard to sleep when you're not next to me, anyways," she said with a smile and a yawn.

Teddy started fussing as he saw her there and wiggled his way onto her lap, his hair turning the same fiery shade of red as hers. Ginny started bouncing her legs like Harry had been doing and let the little guy play with her fingers, which of course found their way into his mouth. She smiled for a moment and looked over at her boyfriend. "Any word on Andie?" she asked him quietly.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Nothing yet. Your mum's asleep in her room, she must have come home late from St. Mungo's, and I don't think your dad made it home at all yet."

Ginny laid her head on his shoulder. "You know, they're _your_ Mum and Dad too love…" They both smiled at that and Harry nodded. They really were in all but blood, and if Ginny said yes to a certain question in the future he would be calling them Mum and Dad legally.

"Speaking of Mum," Ginny continued. "I was surprised she didn't give you more of a scolding for what you did yesterday."

Harry groaned. "I think she knew that you had already done that love."

She snorted a bit. "Probably. You know I was just worried about you love, and being tired like that didn't help. I'm sorry I snapped at you…" she said softly.

He smiled and turned to kiss his forehead. "It's ok love, I _did_ say I'd be right behind you…" He sighed and looked into the darkened fireplace while wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer.

Ginny saw the look of worry on his face and leaned into him more. "Andie's going to be fine Harry. They said it was a lot of superficial cuts, burns and a concussion from when she hit her head. She'll be okay in a few days."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know. I just worry for Teddy though; he's already lost his mother, his father and grandfather. Andie's all he has left for family in this world…"

Ginny scowled and looked over at him. "He has you too Harry. You're his godfather, not some chopped liver. Besides, do you really think Mum would let anything happen to him? She's already treating him like one of her own when he's here."

He smirked and breathed out a bit. "That's true. Convincing her to let go of him when we got here last night was pretty tough."

She giggled a bit at the memory, which soon had Teddy giggling along with her. The loud _Whoosh!_ of the fireplace lighting up with the emerald flames of Floo travel startled all three of them, and Ginny could feel Harry tensing up next to her. They both relaxed as her father stepped out and the flames died away.

Arthur took in the sight before him and a smile crossed his tired face. "I hope you two haven't been waiting up for me all night…"

Ginny handed Teddy over to Harry's waiting arms and stood quickly to give her father a hug. "No, we've only been up for a bit. We had a personal alarm in the room this morning," she said with a smile.

The Weasley patriarch looked over at Harry and Teddy as they sat on the couch and couldn't help a grin as the baby changed his hair to a bright green. His daughter could tell just from his body language that he was tired and hungry, and in true Weasley woman fashion grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him towards the kitchen. "Come on Dad, you look like you're about to fall over. I'll get breakfast started."

Strong hot tea was poured into three cups rather quickly while Ginny started making sausage, eggs and toast. Harry kept Teddy sitting in his lap, aware that anything the little guy could pick up would find its way into his mouth. Thankfully, Teddy was happy enough playing with a spoon, alternating between trying to figure out how to put it all in his mouth and banging it on the table.

Harry looked over at Arthur. "I'm guessing that Kingsley sent you home to get some sleep?"

The older wizard smirked. "Guilty, my boy. We've been investigating and putting together information all night long, and I barely realized it was already morning. I suppose you're both eagerly waiting for more news..."

Teddy's spoon dropped to the floor and Harry summoned it with his wand to hand back to him. "What gave it away?" Harry asked cheekily.

Arthur eyed Harry as he chewed on a bite of toast. "I suppose it won't hurt, you'll be hearing this later on anyway; Kingsley's called an emergency Wizengamot meeting for ten this morning." He missed the wince on Harry's face as he buttered up another slice of toast. "The bomb, it was a Muggle contraption actually, nearly took that whole building down, it was a right inferno. We think there were six people inside, and there's a dozen or so in St. Mungo's with burns and other injuries. I hear Andie's doing just fine, by the way. She'll be in for a few days."

Harry smiled a bit, glad for the news.

"Hogsmeade was a lot worse," Arthur said glumly. "Someone left a fully mature Mandrake in the middle of Main Street. Twenty-two people died instantly, all holiday shoppers and residents of the village. There were numerous injuries as well; bad concussions and temporary loss of hearing even for people who were inside when it happened. Madam Rosmerta was one of those that didn't make it."

Both Harry and Ginny gasped at hearing this; they both remembered many fun Hogsmeade weekends spent in the Three Broomsticks. "What about the teachers, and Bill?" Ginny asked quietly.

"They're alright," her father assured her. "Slughorn had a ruptured eardrum, but it's being taken care of."

Harry was staring at the table top, bouncing Teddy on one knee out of habit. "So they tried to decapitate the Ministry for shock value and to prevent quick responses to the Alley, Hogsmeade and the train then…"

Arthur nodded. "It does seem that way. Thankfully Kingsley retained all his Auror training, and had the forethought to give you lot the authority for those portkeys…"

Ginny set a plate of fried eggs and sausages down on the table and sat next to Harry. He could feel her shuddering. "It would have been a massacre if all our classmates were stuck there; there's only a handful of upper years who could have helped us fight if we needed to."

Harry nodded. "I'm just glad no one had to…" He smiled softly at Ginny's look. "Well, except for me of course, but I would have skipped it if I had the choice."

"You were the point of many conversations in the department last night Harry," Arthur started. "Everyone's impressed with how you handled yourself. Banforth almost begged the Minister to bribe you to start Auror training now instead of in August."

Harry sighed. "He'll have to be disappointed then, I'd be in loads of trouble if I even tried," he said with a quick glance and smile at Ginny.

"Too right you would," Ginny muttered as she stole Teddy from his lap and started playing with him.

Both men had a knowing grin on their faces. "If it were me," Arthur said with a straight face, "I'd face another half-dozen trolls than suffer the wrath of Ginny or her mother."

Harry laughed quietly and got an elbow in his side for it, as Ginny stared at her father. "Finish your breakfast and get some sleep Dad, or you'll definitely get it from Mum."

Arthur winked at both of them. "Better hurry then."

* * *

Hours later, the door to one of St. Mungo's magical injury wards opened and shut quietly as Harry walked in. He paused for a moment to look around, not wanting to wake any of the patients who might be sleeping.

The emergency Wizengamot meeting had lasted for hours and as he had thought, nothing productive came of it. The group was obviously outraged that their leaders had been targeted, and Harry could tell that some of them were wondering if they were next on Travers' list. They were all sure it had to be his work, especially with the Dark Mark being left over Diagon Alley and at the Diggory's home.

The Healer for the ward had told him that Andromeda was in the farthest bed near the window, but that she was most likely asleep after all the potions she had been given to regrow some broken bones. Harry didn't mind that; it was actually quite a blessing. He had come to hate hospitals and what they usually represented. He just needed to check on Andromeda himself, to make sure she'd be okay.

Harry stopped at the side of her bed and cringed at the sight of all the bruising and burning that was slowly healing. He had had his own share of injuries, more than a fair share, but he couldn't imagine the pain and discomfort Teddy's grandmother must be going through. She wasn't a young lady either, he thought as he took a seat in the chair next to the bed. It would take quite a while for her to get back on her feet.

He sat and watched her for a while, losing himself in his thoughts for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. It was a small surprise then when he felt a hand on his, and he jumped a bit when he saw that Andie had woken.

"Knut for your thoughts, Harry?" she asked quietly, with a surprisingly strong tone.

Harry smiled. "How are you feeling Andie?"

She smiled back and tried to shrug, wincing as she did. "I've been better. You know, for all the time that I spent in this building with Nymphadora and her childhood injuries, I didn't ever think I'd be the one ending up in a bed."

Harry smirked. "Welcome to the club. I've paid my dues in full, and multiple times over."

Andromeda laughed softly, ignoring the burning sensation as the tender new skin growing on her side was irritated. "How's Teddy doing?"

"Really well," he said. "Absolutely no trouble to take care of; he didn't even cry last night or this morning. It's amazing how children are always happy when they wake up."

"It really is," Andromeda murmured, raising an eyebrow at him. "You were brave enough to have him sleep in the same room with you?"

Harry grinned. "Ginny wouldn't take no for an answer from her Mum. She was on a mission to have him in with us. They've probably been fighting all day over how much time the other has had with him…"

"You're right, knowing Molly. Erm, does she know that you and Ginny were together last night then?" she asked in an amused tone.

"Andie, what do you think the sleeping arrangements are like at school since we have the Head Student's dorms?" he asked, trying to be cheeky. He was unable to hold back a chortle after seeing her expression. "Molly knows. She figured out that there were different sleeping arrangements all the way back in May. She knows exactly what's going on in that house, probably a sixth sense acquired after raising all those boys."

Andromeda had a brilliant smile on her face. "That's excellent, really. Ron and Hermione are a good couple, plus Ginny and you are a perfect couple. I'm glad I chose wisely…" she said, trailing off.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Chose what wisely?"

She pursed her lips for a moment. "Harry it's no secret that I'm getting on in years, and yesterday's events are proof that anything can happen at any time. After my husband, Dora and Remus died I made sure to write up my own will, just in case. If anything happens to me before Teddy is of age, you will be named his guardian."

Somehow Harry had known in the back of his mind that Andie had done that, but it was still a shock to hear her say it.

"I-I… are you sure Andie? I mean, of course I would do anything for Teddy and take care of him, but why me? Surely Molly and Arthur are the better choice…"

Andromeda reached her arm out and took his hand. "Molly and Arthur are listed as well, if Merlin forbid anything happened to you. You were Dora and Remus' first choice though, and mine as well. You may not think you're ready to handle the responsibility, but you are. I see it every time you're around the boy, and you've already provided more than enough for his future and schooling. Knowing that Ginny will be there as well seals the deal for me."

Harry just stared at her and she smiled. "Don't think I don't see the way you look at her all the time Harry. You'll marry her one day, and don't worry; I plan on being there to see it. I'm sure the Healers told you that I'll be as good as new in a little bit, so don't get all twisted up and thinking that I'm going to bite the big one. I hate to impose on you and Molly, but..."

He grinned and squeezed her hand. "You don't even have to ask. Teddy will stay with us until you're out of here and ready for him. It'll be a treat to watch him while we're here for the break. I'm sure Molly has already invited you to Christmas…"

Andie smiled and nodded. "I'll be there Harry, even if I have to sneak past the Healers to get out."

"I don't doubt it. Really though, thank you for trusting me like this…" Harry said quietly.

He got a warm smile in return. "I couldn't think of anyone better Harry."

They sat and talked for a while longer until Harry could see her drifting off towards sleep again. He gave her a gentle hug and promised that someone from the family would be there to see her before visiting hours were over, and left quietly.

He walked down the corridors back towards the lobby, his attitude slightly buoyed by the talk he had had with Andie. There was still a lot weighing down on his mind though, and even the thought of a joyous Christmas in just a few days with his closest friends and family couldn't do much to combat it.

* * *

Something was wrong with Harry. He had come home after checking in on Andie in a fairly upbeat mood, but Ginny could tell that he was brooding over something in his mind. It was like that all throughout dinner and afterwards while he kept Teddy entertained. She had seen her boyfriend like this multiple times at school in previous years, and knew that things never turned out too well when he bottled up his emotions.

She could feel him being distant and moody over their connection too. Deciding that she needed to get to the bottom of the problem, she finished putting away the dishes that she had been cleaning and leaned over to her mother. Molly's eyes took on a worried look but she nodded as Ginny finished whispering to her.

With Teddy at the center of her mother's attention, Ginny wrapped her hand around Harry's and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. "Let's go upstairs for a bit and talk love," she murmured quietly.

He nodded and followed her up to their room, a little sigh escaping him being the only sign that he knew what was about to happen.

Ginny pulled him to the bed gently and sat down beside him, turning to get a better look at him. "What's wrong Harry?"

It took a few moments for him to respond. "Nothing really, I guess everything that's happened recently is catching up with me," he said quietly with his usual shrug.

Ginny scowled at that; she hated it when he shrugged. It usually meant that Harry had a problem with whatever was being talked about, but didn't want to tell anyone. "I think it's a bit more that than that, love…"

When he didn't respond to her and looked down at the floor, she sighed and brought her palms gently up to his face, cupping his cheeks in her hands and turning him to look at her. "Harry, it's me. You know you can tell me anything… you don't have to hold back or hide something from me," she said quietly, placing a soft and gentle kiss on his forehead.

A battle was raging in Harry's mind. Part of him wanted to continue clamming up and brooding until his mind cleared up but as he looked into Ginny's eyes and felt the love and concern emanating from her, the other side won out.

His head dropped slightly and he closed his eyes as he let his guard down, a few tears trickling onto her hands. She was surprised at this, and instinctively pulled him towards her, letting his head rest on her shoulder. He didn't cry loudly or start sobbing like the evening he learned he could have had a younger sibling. It was more of a melancholy mood she saw as she gently entered his thoughts, and a very deep melancholy at that.

Ginny expected him to try shutting her out as soon as she joined him, but he didn't. Instead she felt a warm embrace as she stepped in further, like he was latching onto her. As she looked around and saw everything that was bothering him, she understood exactly why he had done so; there was a _lot_ that was bothering him.

She saw the familiar images of their shared nightmares from school, everything that had happened there that year, and all the responsibilities that had been placed on his shoulders. She saw images of what he, Hermione and Ron had been through the year before, and felt how tiring and exhaustive it had been.

There were many more images and feelings, and they were all festering together. Not all of them were evil in nature; there was plenty of happiness and joy. All of those memories and thoughts seem plagued though. The images of a happy and babbling Teddy were plagued by grief that the boy would never meet his parents, and the worry that Andromeda wouldn't be there for him either. She saw and felt the extreme warmth and joy of finally finding a family and two people he could call Mum and Dad, but that too was plagued by the fear of losing them somehow.

In the midst of all that, there was also fury. She saw images of destruction and death, all the people that he had lost in his life. All because of one man and his followers. She felt an anger festering inside of him that was much worse than what she had experienced when Tom Riddle had taken hold of her through his diary. She saw everything horrible that Voldemort had inflicted on his life, which built a constant rage that he had felt for years.

Ginny was overwhelmed at what sat at the core of his worries; it was her. She felt all the love and care he held for her and all of the sensations that he felt when they were together, both closely and intimately. Her heart nearly broke when she understood his worst fear; it was her's as well. The pain and ache she felt in his mind at just the thought of losing her was almost too much to bear.

She couldn't let him wallow like this anymore. She didn't want him suffering, and it certainly wasn't good for him to stay this way. Focusing all the love and care she held for him in her own heart, she let it radiate into his mind, willing all the worries and pain to be washed away. It took a while but eventually all the images were cleared away from her view, replaced by a sense of calmness and relief.

Ginny was brought back to reality with a tender kiss from Harry. She opened her eyes to find that he had sat up a bit, and a small smile played across her face upon seeing one on his. Harry could see all the love that she held for him in her eyes as she gently wiped away a few trails of tears from his cheeks before she pulled at him to rest his forehead on hers. He felt her soft and lithe hands slip into his and their fingers slowly intertwined.

"I'll always be right here for you, Harry…"

* * *

_As always, a big thanks to my Betas for their help, and big thanks to all the readers who keep coming back with each new chapter; please let me know how much (or how little) you're liking the story!_

_-Midnight_


	40. Shivers

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her sandbox to play in._

_Warning: Strong Language and Possibly Disturbing Imagery ahead. (The author does not condone the words/actions used in the first section.)_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 40 - Shivers**

"You're late…"

Lucius Malfoy dropped his cloak on the end of the small couch sitting in front of the fireplace in Travers' cabin and looked over at his host with a scowl on his face. "Do you _want_ people following me here or finding out where I disappear to when we meet?" He sat down on the couch and immediately poured himself a glass from the bottle of firewhiskey sitting on the table between them.

"Narcissa and Draco are already suspicious of me, and you think it's amusing to ask me to come out here on bloody Christmas Eve."

Travers was about to sip from his own glass, but the pronouncement stopped his hand from moving any further. He eyed his visitor carefully. "So, you still refuse to tell them anything? They could be an asset to us Lucius…"

Lucius sighed loudly, as he often did when dealing with people who had less common sense than him. The man was brilliant in his own right he had to admit, but lacked any concept of seeing the 'bigger picture'. "They'd be the complete opposite. Narcissa barely wants anything to do with me, ever since the Dark Lord stayed at our manor. Not only does she hate me for inviting hmi to stay there, she hates me for not _having_ that house any longer. Draco too has changed; he refuses to do anything that would jeopardize him receiving what's left of our belongings after the Ministry's fines."

The dark-haired man growled, anger clearly rising in him. "Can't you control your family Lucius? You had no problem with it before. If your wife doesn't like something, force her to comply; I know you know the spell. Your son acting like this is a complete shame, make him see the light or disown him. We have no time to waste."

Lucius' eyebrow rose as he listened. _We?_ he thought to himself. He forced his lips to stay tight and even and not perk upwards at the hilarity he was hearing. The little snot-rag thought that he was in charge of their three-person band. That was fine, Lucius thought. He could go on believing that.

"I may still do so," Lucius said in an even tone, "but it doesn't change the fact that neither of them can be trusted. You cannot keep someone under the Imperius forever without ill consequence and I wouldn't get away with it on my wife and son, not with all the constant _visits_ and _inspections_ that bastard Kingsley has us under. I'm still seething about that failed attempt Gordon, I lost one of my few remaining artifacts for no gain. How could she mess up her curse that badly?"

Travers' eyes grew dark at that as well. "I asked her the very same questions. Apparently Dolores has been lying about her ability to do certain things she swears by. The bitch did just as horribly on the Muggle I caught to test her with afterwards, and she wasn't even able to properly cast the Killing Curse on him. Fizzled like a damned sparkler."

The glass Malfoy had been holding was thrown into the fireplace which roared for a few moments as the alcohol was consumed by the flames. "Where is that bitch?" he growled as he began to stand up.

Travers held out a hand. "Allow me." He picked up his wand and jabbed it towards the next room. "Come here," he said evenly.

Lucius watched as Dolores Umbridge walked in wearing a thin set of robes around her. It was much less than the usual fancy attire he had seen her in when she was at the Ministry and at Hogwarts, and upon closer look he realized that she was wearing nothing at all under those robes. His eyes shot over to Gordon, who shrugged a bit and grinned evilly.

"If she wasn't going to be of use to us one way, she will be in another. I set a rather large memory block in her mind to repress most everything. It makes it much easier to keep her under control and Imperiused."

The other man stood from his chair and walked slowly over to the woman, who only looked up at him with dull eyes. "Impressive," he said quietly with a smirk as he walked around and looked her over. _So his smarts are good for something,_ Malfoy mused in his own mind, _she wouldn't do any of this willingly._

Travers grinned from his seat and conjured another glass onto the table, flicking his wand to have the bottle levitate and pour by itself. "One of the better ideas I've had this week," he said with a haughty tone.

Lucius refrained from rolling his eyes and took back his seat. "Aside from her blunder at the Ministry, it seems the rest of your plans worked out. More casualties in the Alley and in the village would have been better, but they were acceptable. It's a shame that the trolls were taken down so quickly, the deaths of a few students would have had the whole country in fear once more. I still don't know how you managed to convince those oafs to follow your plan."

"Trade secret I'm afraid Lucius… I'll tell you soon enough; we're going to need to find a few more of them for next time and I'll need the help," Travers said with a smirk as he jabbed his wand again and forced Umbridge to her knees next to where he was sitting. "But another time perhaps, it is Christmas after all. Can I offer you a present before you take your leave, since it sounds like Narcissa won't be sharing your bed tonight?"

Lucius' eyes narrowed as he caught his host's meaning. He looked briefly at Dolores kneeling next to him, nearly a lifeless husk with eyes glazed over. Suppressing a shudder, he shook his head; he had standards to uphold. Even a muggle would be better than stooping to the likes of Umbridge.

"No thank you Gordon," he said politely before knocking back the remainder of his glass and setting it down. "I'll be on my way if there's nothing else; I wouldn't put it past the Ministry to be checking up on me."

Travers shrugged and finished his own drink, not bothering to stand with Lucius to show him out. "Enjoy the holiday Lucius," he said in a gruff tone.

Malfoy nodded and threw on his cloak before walking out the door. "You too, Gordon."

"Oh, I will…"

The shiver Lucius Malfoy felt as he stepped outside didn't come only from the blast of cold air that met him. He only hoped that his stomach would handle a long Apparition trip.

* * *

Ron stood in the middle of Diagon Alley with a bemused look on his face. It had been four days since the bomb had gone off killing so many, and yet the Alley was crowded with people taking care of their last minute shopping. He thought it would have been a ghost town, but shrugged it off and made his way down the street towards his destination. Whether it was a show of defiance to those who were instilling fear or simply a fact that this many people had left their shopping till the last possible moment, he didn't know; it was just nice to see the familiar crowds.

He had apparated in a quiet corner away from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and the old ice cream parlor that his mother was to open soon; he didn't want anyone following him or asking him questions about the gift he was about to purchase. It was much more than just a gift.

Stepping into the store Harry had mentioned to him a few months ago, Ron took a moment to look around at all the beautiful pieces of jewelry on display. Gulping audibly and shaking his arms to rid himself of a shiver, he took a step forward to the counter, forcing himself forward so that it wasn't as easy to make a run for it out of the door. It wasn't that he didn't want to go through with his plan for the next day; it was just the fear or stuffing it up horribly. He wanted the moment to be perfect, and for that he needed the perfect ring.

He jumped as the store's proprietor seemed to appear out of nowhere on the opposite side of the counter from him. "Ah, Mr. Ronald Weasley, if I'm not mistaken?"

Ron nodded and looked over at the aging man, who reminded him of how creepy Ollivander had been when he had gotten his first brand new wand years ago. "That's me… err, I'm sorry but you are?"

"Ah, forgive me, Yoring's the name. Don't worry, I'm not a seer or anything fancy such as that; your older brother mentioned that I might be seeing you sometime soon, and it is rather easy to see the resemblance."

"My older brother? D'you mean George?"

The old man nodded. "That would be him. Sells the most fascinating items down in that shop of his, I must say. I'm rather partial to the Pygmy Puffs… but I digress. I gather you're here to pick something for your young lady friend?"

Ron blushed a fierce red that was darker than his hair. "I suppose George told you about that too…"

Mr. Yoring chortled. "Well, yes he did. However, as I told your friend Mr. Potter, I have many years of knowing what to look for in the faces of anxious customers. Now, what are we looking for today?"

The youngest Weasley brother gulped again. "I, err.. I'm looking for an engagement ring," he said quietly, his eyes looking back to the case in front of him."

Yoring grinned. "Young love never fails to put a smile on this old face. Very well, what did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure… Hermione's never been one for flashy or extravagant, so something simple maybe. I also need to keep the price fairly low…" Ron said timidly, knowing the look he was going to get.

The store owner chuckled. "Normally I would say that the price reflects the quality of what you are purchasing, but it seems as if your brother expected that. He told me to have you pick out what you thought would be best, and that he would guarantee the remainder of the balance."

Ron looked up with a shocked look. "_George_ said that? The same George who was making me pay for things out of the shop this summer?"

Yoring chuckled again. "He may have said something about you needing to work it off in the store, but he is quite willing to put up whatever is needed."

Attempting to wipe the shock off of his face, Ron settled in to look at the rings that were on display. "Well," he said quietly, "I guess this might be the easiest bit of it after all…"

* * *

Half an hour later Ron stepped into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, stopping to admire the Christmas Tree-In-A-Box on display in the window. There were a few people in the store still, even though it was getting close to five in the evening and he made his way through the aisles carefully; knowing how easily it was to make a row of product fall off the shelf with one wrong move.

"So there you are Ron…"

He turned a bit to see Angelina leaning against the register behind the counter, a grin on her face. "I had a feeling we'd see you around here today…"

Ron smirked and stepped up the counter, setting his bag down on the floor beside him. "Oh? Why'd you think that?"

Angelina scowled at him. "Ronald, how long have I known you? Did you really think you'd fool everyone into thinking all your Christmas shopping was done already?"

"Well, it was actually," he said, "but I decided I needed one more special gift."

"Aha! I knew it!" they both heard from behind the entrance to the back room. George stuck his head out, his bright red hair clashing horribly with the purple fabric curtain. "Did you see Mr. Yoring then?"

The blush on Ron's face was all the answer he needed. "Knew it! Alright Ang', pay up; I did call it didn't I?"

"Y-you two had a bet going on me?" Ron managed to stammer out.

Angelina giggled as she reached into a pocket to show a Galleon in her hand. "We did, ickle Ronniekins. We both knew that you'd be wanting to get something special for Hermione, but we've been having a disagreement over what it would be."

Ron's eyes narrowed a bit. "And let me guess, you bet on something more than just a necklace or charm bracelet?"

George smirked. "He knows you well Angelina. It does hurt though little brother, you thinking that I would think you weren't ready for the next step, I think?..."

Angelina slapped him on the arm. "Stop talking George, you're making my brain hurt just listening. Alright Ron, cough it up and show us…"

Both of them looked at Ron in anticipation, and he stared them down for a moment before sighing and reaching into the bag. "Fine, I'll show you but you two are sworn to secrecy. And just because I know how much your word is worth with secrets George, any word of this to anyone and Ginny will show you the business end of her Bat Bogeys…"

George raised his hand with a smile. "I promise Ronniekins…"

Ron scowled at him and set the box containing the ring on the counter, sliding it to Angelina who opened it quickly.

"I knew it!" she squealed happily, seeing the glint off the small diamond as she turned the box to show George, who was smiling as he leaned over the counter to clap Ron on the back.

"Good man Ron… you got me surprised, but I can't say I'm not happy for you…"

"When are you going to ask her?" Angelina asked as she grinned and handed the ring box to Ron.

Ron smiled but still looked extremely tense. "Tomorrow morning when we're all opening presents."

George grinned. "Going for that magical moment then. Good on ya'. I hope Hermione's father wasn't too hard on you when you asked him…"

Ron blanched at that… "Bloody hell… I… oh crikey…"

George and Angelina looked shocked for a moment, but fell apart in laughter as they watched Ron hurry around the counter towards the back room. As they heard the Floo travel activation, George started shaking his head and looked over to Angelina with a smirk. "Ron's a good kid, but sometimes I wonder where his brain would be if it wasn't attached…"

Angelina was still giggling. "I wonder that about you _all _the time George… Oh, pay up then. I believe I did win the bet…"

George had a goofy grin on his face as he looked at her. "Seeing that size of the diamond on that ring, I have to wonder if I have any money left at all."

Angelina slapped his arm and rolled her eyes. "It wasn't _that_ big of a rock George, it's not going to set you back at all." She smiled over at him. "That was really nice of you though, to pay for the ring."

"Fred and I always had a soft spot when it came to Ron, not much of a surprise there really since he was the closest to us in age that wasn't a prat most of time," George said with a small smile. "Besides, this is nothing compared to the gift I'm giving him in the morning…"

He saw her eyebrow quirk up and he chuckled. "Nope, not going to tell you or give you a hint Ang', you'll just have to wait until tomorrow like everyone else. You and your Mum are still coming right?"

Angelina sighed a bit but nodded. "We are, though Mum still thinks we'd be imposing or interrupting time you guys should have to yourselves."

George smirked a bit and moved closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't tell me you're thinking the same thing?"

She shrugged and looked down at the floor before answering. "A bit," she said quietly. "Your family should have some time to itself, especially this year…"

Grateful that the store was empty, he took the final step to his friend and brought his hand to her chin, lifting her head gently so that he could look into her eyes. "We want you to be there Ang', you _and_ your Mum. You're one of my closest friends, and you've been through a rough time too. No one needs to be alone and feeling down on themselves on Christmas."

She smiled a bit at his touch and his words, and wondered if he knew that his thumb was gently rubbing a circle on the side of her chin.

"Besides, how can you resist my Mum's cooking?" He said lightly, causing her to smile widely.

"That's true, I don't think anyone can… though I'd be more afraid of her temper if we didn't show."

George laughed loudly. "And there's that! Three good reasons for you to come tomorrow. Now come on, let's close up and get on with the grand old Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Christmas tradition of eating a bunch of sweets and drinking a few too many."

Angelina giggled as she playfully pushed him aside. "That's an actual tradition?"

He shrugged. "Errrr, not really but it ought to be. Sounds like it would be a good time, so I'm starting that particular tradition tonight. I won't take no for an answer," he said with a grin.

"Well if that's the case…"

* * *

A while later George and Angelina were relaxing on the couch in the upstairs apartment, boxes of Chocolate Frogs, Sugar Quills and Pumpkin Pasties strewn all over the low coffee table in front of them. Each of them had a bottle of butterbeer in hand, and they had spent the last few minutes laughing and giggling at memories from their days at Hogwarts.

Though they had started out on separate ends of the couch, Angelina had drifted closer and closer to him as the stories kept going and more bottles were opened. She sighed happily as they both settled down after a particularly funny story about their once-Captain Oliver Wood and leaned into George without realizing it. George looked over at her with a smile, which seemed to jolt her senses.

"Sorry," she said shyly, taking a swig from her bottle. She moved to sit up straight but was stopped by his hand on her knee.

"It's alright, I don't mind…"

Angelina looked up at his brilliant smile and blushed a bit, though you could barely see it on her dark skin. She didn't answer him, and instead shimmied a bit closer into him. George smiled and brought down the arm that was resting on the back of the couch around her shoulders. She didn't tense up or scoot away from him, and a little smile appeared on her mouth.

They both sighed at the same time, which brought a grin to George's face. They had a lot in common he thought, and he was very happy that Angelina had no qualms with them being as close as they were.

"Knut for your thoughts?" she asked quietly, seeing his smile.

He shrugged lightly. "Not much going on up here," he said as he tapped his head, "I'm just happy in this moment, I guess."

Angelina smiled and set her butterbeer bottle down before putting her hand on top of his. "So what's making you all happy and such?"

"You," he responded quickly, before realizing he had said it.

She looked over at his face, which was slowly gaining a horrified look. Holding back a giggle, she put a finger on his lips as he started to stammer a bit. "George, you don't have to apologize for that. I'm actually quite happy right now too."

The smile returned to his face and as she dropped the finger from his mouth he leaned in closer towards her, pleading to Merlin that she would reciprocate.

She did. Leaning towards him as well, Angelina captured his mouth with hers. She could feel George respond to their connection at once, going from tense and stiff to a relaxed state. The kiss ended just as quickly as it had started, but seeing the look in each other's eyes, they knew that it wasn't going to be the only one.

Angelina shifted in her seat and tucked her feet in underneath her before leaning towards him again, wanting more. This time their lips locked together fiercely, and parted only slightly to let their tongues out to mingle. George's free hand came up, his thumb gently caressing her right cheek before resting behind her head at her hairline. She responded with a barely audible moan, and moved in closer to rest her wrists on his shoulders; her fingers finding minds of their own as they played on his neck before she pulled him backwards.

George had no intention of losing the soft warmth of her lips and followed her down until he was nearly laying on top of her on the couch. Time seemed to stand still for them as they explored each other's bodies, now that their hands were somewhat free. He sucked in a gasp of breath as he felt the tips of her nails raking down his sides through his shirt and felt a rush of excitement as goosepimples erupted on his arms.

She smiled when she felt this, but was completely surprised when his lips made contact with her again; they weren't on her own. Instead, George was gently pushing her head to the side and planting soft and tiny kisses on her neck, trailing upwards to her ear. She moaned as he kissed the sensitive spot right behind her earlobe, and found that her hands were at his lower back and slowly sliding their way inside his shirt.

His skin was warm, she found as she trailed her fingers upwards to his chest and pulling the shirt along with it. She squeaked happily and felt her own goosepimples rise up as he nipped at her earlobe, just barely using the edge of his teeth.

"George… if you keep doing that…"

It was a quiet murmur, more a plea than a protest. How could she _not_ like what he was doing to her, she thought to herself. Another happy squeak erupted from her lips as she felt his hands starting their own journey under her shirt from her waistline; she hadn't even noticed that his hands had moved down there but she didn't mind it at all.

_Merlin…_ She was sure she was going to go mad if he kept planting all those little kisses on her neck, throat and jaw. They were soft and gentle, and yet they seemed to carry lightning bolts with them. She whimpered softly and pushed upwards with her hands.

George stopped and looked down at her with worry in his eyes, hoping that he hadn't gone too far. A gentle smile broke out on his face as she ran the inside of her hands across his chest lightly, exploring a bit before pulling his shirt the rest of the way off of him.

Angelina couldn't help but bite her lower lip as she took in the sight in front of her. His reddish hair was mussed up and wild, drawing attention away from the spot where his left ear should have been. It was his brown eyes that held her own for a long while, until she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a push off of the couch.

George understood immediately and pulled her up to sit gently with his hands behind her shoulders for support. She looked longingly into his eyes for a short moment before leaning in to taste those lips of his again. Her hands found his and she guided them to the buttons on the front of her blouse before caressing his cheeks again. Soon enough, her shirt was tossed on the floor and their eyes were locked onto each other once more. They each saw the want and need the other was looking for.

As they leaned forward again to find each other's lips, they both knew that things would never be the same again.

* * *

Some hours later, the three Granger ladies returned home with armloads of shopping and red faces from the cold outside and the giggling they had all been doing. Hermione and Alice had braved the packed malls and shops to give Isla their full Christmas experience, and to the two men sitting in the living room it seemed they had all had a wonderful time.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed happily as she set down her bags and saw him sitting on the couch next to her father. "What're you doing here?"

He smiled and stood up to cross the room and hug her. "Just waiting for you to get home, I knew you were out shopping but I came early to see if you wanted to go out tonight…"

Isla made a face at that as she shrugged out of her coat and watched the two of them. Alice was trying not to giggle too loudly at the sight. "Are they like that all the time at school Isla dear?"

"Almost all the time Mum, except when our Hermione is making him focus on studying."

Hermione made a face at her sister and tried not to blush too much in front of her parents. "I think you exaggerate sister of mine…"

Alice was giggling completely now and smiled at the kiss on the cheek she received from her husband. "Oh go on and have a good time you two. Just don't stay out too late, you don't want to be falling asleep in the morning while we're opening presents at the Burrow…"

Hermione looked pleased and re-tied the scarf she had been undoing when she stepped into the house. "Don't worry Mum, I'm sure Ron will have me back at a respectable hour…" she said with a barely concealed grin.

She was in such a happy state as they left the house that she didn't see Roger whispering into Alice's ear, or how big her mother's eyes got at his news.

Once outside on the doorstep, Hermione smiled over at Ron. She was glad that he was asking her out on a date; she had been a bit worried at how quiet and tense he had been all week around her. "So, sweetheart," she started, "where did you want to take me?"

Ron smiled warmly at her and took her gloved hand in his. "I wasn't quite sure what would be open tonight since it's Christmas Eve, but I did manage to find something that I think you'll like…"

With a loud _Crack!_ they disappeared from the front of the Granger home, just as the curtains behind the window moved.

"Did he _really_?" Alice asked her husband quietly, still surprised and shivering a bit from the cold emanating from the windows. Somehow Isla hadn't picked up on anything and was already secluded in her bedroom, determined to wrap all of the presents she had picked up on her own.

Roger stepped up next to her and wrapped an arm around his wife. "He did, and nearly lost his marbles asking me."

Alice smiled and leaned into him. "I hope you weren't too hard on the boy Roger, he's a good one and Hermione adores him…"

"Nothing too harsh my dear, I promise. It's a bit hard to fathom this, it seems like just yesterday we were taking her for her first day of school."

She smiled and nodded. "I was so worried then when she never found any friends. I'm truly happy for her now, even though its not been the most pleasant journey…"

Roger pulled her closer into him, running his hand up and down her arm. "That's all behind them now, I hope. I think the future is going to be very good to those two…"

* * *

_Just a short chapter this time; if I had continued on with the rest of the evening and Christmas Day the chapter would have gone on forever! The next chapter has its share of surprises and good times._

_Thanks so much for reading, and much thanks to my beta readers for their help!_

_-Midnight_


	41. Glow of Happiness

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her sandbox to play in._

_I do not take credit for the quote in this chapter, and instead thank Mr. Bob Hope. Being a bloody Yank, I have no idea if movie theaters tend to be open on Christmas Eve in Britain, but for the purposes of this chapter, they are. Otherwise, brit-picking is welcome!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 41 - Glow of Happiness**

"That was brilliant Ron, thank you…"

Hermione was positively bubbling over with excitement as she and Ron left the cinema with their hands joined together between them. Ron thought for a moment that she might actually start skipping away on him. There was a big grin on his face; he enjoyed seeing his girlfriend like this, and he had enjoyed the experience as well.

"You're welcome love, I thought you might like it since you've probably read all of his books," he said playfully, though not in a condescending way.

Hermione giggled a bit as she swung their joined hands back and forth a little bit. "I _have _read all of Shakespeare, thank you very much. I didn't think anyone would write a movie script around his life though, I think they did a smashing job of it. Really, _Shakespeare in Love_. The title is pretty catching… I saw it listed at the cinema when we were shopping earlier and I thought I would have to drag you along with me to see it next week sometime."

Ron grinned. "If anything, I think you'd have to drag me _out _of the place. Movies are pretty amazing, it's like one long continuous wizard picture… we have to find a way to get a television to work around magic."

"Then I'd never have any time alone with you," she said cheerily, "you'd be lounging around all day while watching Dad's movie collection." Another giggle escaped her as Ron stuck his tongue out at her. Yes it was a little childish, but that was one of the qualities she admired about him. Ron had grown as a person in the past few years, though that little bit of youth was still alive in him at times.

"So," she went on, "did you have anything else in mind for tonight?"

Ron smiled over at her. "Well, you said you'd eaten with your Mum and Isla at the mall, and I ate not too long before coming over so I thought we could just make our way over to this little park a few blocks away and enjoy the views or something," he said, foggy mist escaping his mouth into the cold, dry air. He reached into his pocket to grab hold of the handle of his wand and quickly cast a wordless warming charm on the both of them.

Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand in thanks, inwardly thankful of his thoughtfulness. They grew quiet on their stroll down the sidewalk, and she enjoyed the feeling of having him walking side by side with her and leaning lightly into each other. She frowned a bit though, noticing how tense he was compared to just a minute ago when they were chatting.

Ron had fallen into these little moods quite a few times since they had returned from school, and she was getting worried. What was he worried about? Why couldn't, or wouldn't he tell her? It seemed to only happen when she and he were alone together too, never when they were around others. She hadn't wanted to push him and ask, figuring that he would eventually tell her if there was something bothering him. But he still hadn't. Was he having second thoughts about her?

Ron didn't catch on to her worries, his mind reeling in a dozen different directions and his gut clenching up on him as he thought of what he was planning to do in the morning in front of his family and friends. He wanted it to be as perfect as possible, but so many things could go wrong. How would his parents and siblings react? For that matter, how would Hermione react? Would she say yes?

He hoped to Merlin that she would.

The two reached the little park and turned onto the path through the trees before stopping and looking around. The trees were bare, but someone had strung lights through the branches of every tree. For a moment, Ron thought that they were fairy lights like Professor Flitwick had shown them at Christmas time in their first year, before realizing they were similar to the lights that Hermione's parents had put up on their Christmas tree.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

A smile formed on his face as he looked over at Hermione. "It is, yeah. I like how the lights twinkle in and out, like stars almost…" he said quietly and trailed off.

Hermione looked over at him and saw that he was drifting off again. She sighed and stepped forward a bit, turning to look at him.

"Ron, what's wrong? You've been acting strange all week long…" she asked him quietly, looking into his eyes for the answer she had been searching for.

He looked startled, his eyes frowning for a moment. "What do you mean 'Mione?"

Ron considered himself somewhat of an expert on her body language and mannerisms, and noticed the impatience and worry in her sigh. "I.. I don't know really, it's just there's moments where you seem to be just withdrawn into yourself and thinking about something else, worrying. I didn't want to say anything but now it's worrying me…"

_Bloody hell,_ Ron thought with an inward groan. He thought he had been covering his tracks and emotions pretty well. _Should have know she would catch on to me sooner or later, I mean, this is Hermione we're talking about._

He looked into her eyes, and almost winced at the worry and hurt that he could see in her. What could he do? How could he get her to not worry about this until he could explain everything tomorrow?

_Why wait?_

He was startled by the part of him that asked that question, but the more he mulled it over the more it made sense. Why not just ask her now? Why get nervous and possibly make a fool of himself in front of everyone? He couldn't ask for a better spot to do it, and he did have the box in his pants pocket. It wasn't going to be perfect, but at least they both would sleep easy tonight.

And then, as if on cue, it started to snow. It was a light and fluffy snow, sure to stick to the ground and accumulate by morning. Ron smiled wide as he looked around.

Now, it was perfect.

He took Hermione's hand and squeezed it, forcing the butterflies in his gut to go away. This was it. "I'm sorry Hermione… I didn't mean to get you all nervous. I have had something on my mind a lot lately."

Looking into her eyes and seeing the worry being replaced by confusion, he smiled and went on. "Hermione, you know I'm not good with loads of words so I'm just going to say it. I love you. I love waking up next to you each morning and spending my day with you. You've been my best friend for more than seven years, and every day I find something new to love about you."

Ron shifted a bit and stuck his free hand into his pocket, fingers closing around the small box he had bought earlier. "I was planning to do this in the morning, but I think this moment is even better…"

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with a gloved hand as she watched him get down on one knee, holding up a box with a ring inside.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

He watched as her eyes jumped back and forth between the ring and his face. It seemed like an eternity had passed before he heard a little squeal of happiness escape her and saw her head bobbing up and down.

"Yes!"

Ron grinned and stood up straight. He was about to pull her into a hug when she nearly knocked him over, wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him fiercely.

Neither of them knew how long they stood there and held each other, not even the cold and the falling snow could break them out of their own little world. Eventually, Hermione looked back down at the ring for a moment. Ron was about to pull it out of its box and ask to put it on her finger, when he noticed some tears and a sniffle escaping her.

"Oh, Ron, I'm s-so sorry…"

The worry lines in Ron's forehead grew deep. "Whatever for?"

Hermione looked up at him with a rosy face, which wasn't from the chilly air. "Y-you were planning to propose to me tomorrow, and I went and ruined it for you."

Ron smiled as she sniffled again, and raised his hand to wipe her cheeks clear of any tears. "Shhh, don't you worry about that. You said yes, that's all I happen to care about. That you said yes to us being together forever."

He pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping her in his arms and relishing the feeling of having her close to him even through their bulky coats and clothes. Hermione nuzzled her face into the front of his coat, closing her eyes for a moment and enjoying all the emotions that were coursing through her.

After a bit she pulled away from him, but not before leaving a kiss on his lips. "I love you Ron," she whispered.

Ron smiled as he took her left hand and removed her glove before sliding the ring out of its spot. "May I?" he asked her quietly.

Her enthusiastic nod was all the answer he needed. Hermione watched as he slid the ring onto her finger and she wiped a stray tear from just under her eye. For a moment she thought the ring was a few sizes too big, but once it was sitting where it should she felt a warm glow and it resized itself to a perfect fit.

Ron smiled and kissed her forehead. "You don't know how happy I am Hermione," he said.

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I'm sure I do, seeing as how I'm just as happy as you are. You're amazing Ron…" A giggle escaped her. "So that's why you were waiting for me at home earlier… oh no, I hope my Dad didn't give you too hard of a time."

Ron shook his head. "He wasn't the problem, my nerves about asking him were the real challenge," he said as he wrapped an arm around her in a side-hug.

Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. "Safe bet that he told my Mum… Oh!"

She looked over at him with rosy cheeks. "Do you want to keep this as a surprise for everyone tomorrow?"

Ron smiled. "The thought had crossed my mind. I'm sure it'll be news to most everyone."

Hermione wrinkled her nose at that. "Most? Who else knows?"

He laughed a bit. "My guess is that George and Angelina have a bet going on when I ask you…"

* * *

Harry frowned in his sleep, his hand batting away whatever it was that was offending his nose with a tickle. "Mmmmmffffnnnn," he grumbled into his pillow.

He got a playful giggle in response. "Come on Harry, you can't just sleep away the whole day…"

"Why not? It's warm and comfortable here…" he said with a loud yawn, keeping his eyes shut.

Ginny gently ran her fingers through his hair, smiling warmly down at her man. "Well, firstly I would miss you terribly. Secondly, Blythe certainly won't let you sleep the day away; I've had to shoo her away a few times already. Most importantly, it's Christmas Day love. Everyone's going to be here."

Harry blinked his eyes a few times to get used to the light coming in from the window. Without his glasses not much would be clear to him, but he smiled at seeing Ginny's face above his as she was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning in over him. Pushing himself up with his elbows, he locked his lips with hers for their first kiss of the day.

"Happy Christmas love," he said as they parted and he reached for his glasses on the bedside table.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." Ginny said happily. She stood up and offered an arm to help him out of bed.

As he stood up and stretched a bit to work out the stiffness in his neck, he looked over and smirked at Ginny, who was fully dressed. "I see you've been up for a while now… excited for presents?"

Ginny grinned and leaned against the doorframe of the connected bathroom, watching him as he made his way into the shower and stepped out of his pajama bottoms. "I won't lie, that's part of it. I got woken up about two hours ago when Mum came into our room to steal Teddy while she was cooking, and then _your_ cat kept using me as both a pouncing target and a springboard."

He couldn't help but grin as the warm water helped him wake up from the usual morning fog. Both he and Ginny adored Blythe but whenever the kitten was causing trouble, she was apparently all Harry's. "I can't help it if she's a rascal like her mother," he called out over the sound of the running water.

Ginny faked being offended and reached her hand around the shower curtain to playfully smack him on the arm. "I am most certainly not, I'm a perfect lady."

Harry snickered audibly. "Right, and I'm the Queen Mum."

She was still giggling at that as the water was turned off and Harry stepped out of the shower to dry off. "No, you're just _my _Prince Harry."

"That _does _sound a lot better," he responded, leaning over to kiss her cheek before running a comb through his eternally wild black hair.

* * *

So many people were crammed into the living room and kitchen of the Burrow that Harry was amazed no one was feeling the least bit claustrophobic. Only he, Ginny, her parents, Teddy and Andromeda had been home the night before, but as the morning went on there were constant new arrivals for the festivities. Of course, there was no way that everyone would fit around the table in the kitchen, so breakfast was served buffet style and eaten wherever someone could find a spot.

Bill and Fleur were the first to arrive soon after Harry and Ginny had come down from their room, and the French beauty greeted everyone with kisses to each cheek and a very enthusiastic "Joyeux Noel!"

Charlie followed soon after, and Harry could hardly hold himself from laughing as Molly scowled about the state of his long hair. "You work at the _Ministry_ now dear, it could use a trim!"

George and Angelina arrived at half past nine, looking a bit tired but wearing large smiles nonetheless. Mrs. Weasley immediately welcomed Angelina's mother, Rochelle, and was doing her best to make the woman feel welcome; George had told her of the hesitation.

Ron and Hermione appeared right afterwards, and the gathering was soon split into two camps; with all the parents (and grandparent) naturally congregating around Teddy who was almost overwhelmed by all the attention. As George was loading up his plate in the kitchen, Harry noticed that Ginny, Fleur and Hermione had neatly cornered Angelina among a tirade of giggles. Isla was hovering in the group as well, all excited and grinning at the gossip.

He smirked and leaned over to talk to Ron, not worried about speaking too loudly since there was a dull roar of conversations going on. "You'd think George and Ang' would just say something already, they're going to get interrogated over and over until they do…"

Ron chortled nervously. "Too right, I don't know what's keeping them back; everyone knows they're an item."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his best mate, wondering why he was acting so strange. He was about to pry for more information when Percy and his new girlfriend Audrey arrived at the back door. Audrey was immediately welcomed with one of Molly's signature crushing hugs, and it was clear that she hadn't expected it. Not too many in the family knew much about Percy's love interest, and by the time everyone had eaten the two had told their story about working together at the Ministry and hitting it off.

With everyone finally there and the brunch plates put away, the whole extended Weasley family and their guests piled into the living room to open the presents they had all brought along. It had been long planned upon and agreed that no one was expected to bring a gift for everyone else, otherwise there really wouldn't be any room under the tree. Still, there was a small mountain of brightly colored packages to distribute, and Arthur gladly took on the role.

Since it was Teddy's first Christmas, no one could deny the baby the honor of the first gift. Andromeda held him in her lap from her spot on the couch, and helped with the unwrapping. Harry and Ginny gave him a set of four stuffed toys including a wolf, a black dog, a stag and a witch sporting a familiar shade of pink hair. There were quite a few teary eyes in the room as Teddy grabbed the brightly colored image of his mother and smiled as his hair turned the same color.

All of the other Weasleys showered him with other toys and new clothes, and it was clear that Molly counted him as an unofficial grandchild with her gift of a dark blue knitted sweater sporting a golden 'T' on the front. She had also made him a large knitted blanket in the same color. Andie thanked everyone profusely and was still doing so hours later.

Everyone could tell Isla was getting pretty excited, but it wasn't for the gifts that had her name on them. She was pretty giddy as she handed out her wrapped presents to everyone, including Mrs. Johnson and Andromeda. There wasn't a face without a smile in the room as everyone unwrapped small framed sketches depicting different scenes at Hogwarts. Harry was quite impressed with his; Isla had drawn the quidditch pitch remarkably well from a vantage point up in the stands.

The present opening eventually descended into a free for all, since they'd still be there past lunchtime if it was done one by one. Harry and Ginny had smiles on their faces as Ron and Hermione opened up the gifts they had picked out. Hermione was thrilled with her new first edition of Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_, and Ron was equally enthusiastic with his new ornate chess board. Harry had found the set in a specialty store earlier in the week, and had paid a bit extra to have the board especially charmed, making the pieces speak in Old English and call the players by royal and peerage titles.

Harry thanked Bill and Fleur repeatedly for their gift; a set of books about hexes, curses and curse-breaking, which would be very useful for his future with the Aurors. He laughed along with Bill as the eldest Weasley brother opened his own gift from Harry; another set of books on Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Ginny had been warming up to Fleur quite a bit recently, and the gift she received from her sister-in-law finally brought her to fully accepting the beauty as a sister. It was a beautiful hair clip speckled with tiny rubies that was charmed to change the wearer's hair into a multitude of different styles depending on where it was placed. Fleur explained that it was becoming a popular accessory among witches in France, and Ginny was floored by the thoughtfulness.

Harry felt like his gift to Ginny was going to be subpar after that, but the smile on her face as she unwrapped it, followed by a sweet kiss and hug turned his worry around. He had gotten her a deluxe broom care kit filled with polishes for the handle and footrests, tweezers and scissors for the bristles, a new pair of goggles and more. "Thank you Harry," she said, the smile seemingly stuck on her lips, "I wanted to get something like this; I need to get my Eclipse looking perfect in case the Harpies send scouts to our games this term…"

Her own gift to Harry set an equally large smile on his face. He had been puzzled as to why he hadn't gotten a sweater from Molly this year, Ginny had apparently taken that tradition for herself and knitted him a beautiful scarlet red sweater with gold stitching around the collar and wrists. Wrapped inside the folds of the sweater was a framed wizarding photo of the two of them holding Teddy between them. There were other photos of just the two of them, and a note saying that multiple pictures could be added to the frame which would randomly display them.

Harry wrapped an arm around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Just perfect love," he murmured into her ear. She blushed and looked at him. "Thanks Harry, I was hoping you'd like them…"

_I love them Ginny,_ he said happily over their connection. _They have your personal touch to them, and nothing can be better than that._

Once everyone had gotten through their presents, Harry cleared his throat and pulled a few envelopes out from his pocket. Everyone looked over at him and for a moment he felt his cheeks growing hot from the attention.

"Err, sorry everyone but I just wanted to say something. The last few weeks I've been doing a lot of reflecting, and I just wanted to thank everyone here from the bottom of my heart. You all are family to me, and that's the best present of all. There's a Muggle actor and comedian from the States named Bob Hope, and I remember a quote from him that I heard once:

"_When we recall Christmas past, we usually find that the simplest things - not the the great occasions - give off the greatest glow of happiness."_

He smiled around at everyone for a moment before stepping towards Andie and Molly and handing them the envelopes. "Mum, I wanted to give a gift to Fred, and Andie I wanted to get gifts for Dora, Remus and Ted. I hope that these will help keep their memories alive…"

Molly and Andie opened the envelopes, and in an almost synchronized movement looked at each other before looking up at Harry. He was nearly knocked over as they both hugged him at the same time. George grabbed one of the letters before it fell to the floor and read it to himself first before smiling warmly and explaining to everyone else. "Harry's set up a scholarship in Fred's name for a full seven years at Hogwarts, including books and supplies for a student who needs it."

Andie kissed Harry on the forehead warmly. "Thank you Harry. I know Nymphadora, Remus and my Ted are very happy with you right now…"

There was not a dry eye or a face without a smile in the room. It took Harry a few moments to get back to his spot next to Ginny, and she too had a hug and a kiss for him.

Arthur stood from his spot on the floor next to the tree. "Well, I for one think this has been a grand morning. Thank you all…" He stopped as Ron cleared his throat and stepped forward from where he had been leaning against a wall.

"Sorry Dad, but there's one more thing…" he said, trailing off. Everyone could see that he was nervous, and when he looked back at Hermione for encouragement something clicked in Harry's head. Harry grinned, knowing what was about to happen. He didn't see the grins that George and Angelina were sporting as well.

"Well, umm. You all know that Hermione and I are.. together. And, ermm."

Next to him, Hermione sighed a little bit and wrapped her arm around Ron's waist. "Ron and I are engaged," she announced.

It was eerily quiet in the room then, the only sounds coming from a toy Teddy was knocking against the floor. Ron looked over at his fiancé with a smile, and Hermione held up her left hand with the ring now visible to everyone; she had cast a Notice-Me-Not charm on it the previous night to keep their secret until just now.

The room erupted with clapping, cat-calls and cheers, and Mrs. Weasley nearly tripped over the leg of a chair in her rush to get to Ron and Hermione. "Oh! This is just… oh my! I am so happy for the two of you!" Molly squealed as she squeezed them to her. "You two are just so… so perfect together…"

The newly engaged couple were saved from Molly's engulfing hug by a steady stream of everyone else wanting to get their own hugs and congratulations in. Molly was as excited as Harry had ever seen her as she stood in a corner of the room talking energetically with Alice Granger.

It was a while before Harry and Ginny got a chance to congratulate their best friends, who were looking a bit winded. Harry clapped Ron on the back as Ginny was inspecting and admiring Hermione's engagement ring. "It only took seven years, but congratulations Ron. This is just, well it's brilliant!"

Ron was red in the cheeks from all the excitement and attention as he scowled. "Thanks mate, but really, did you think I would propose to Hermione back when we were _twelve?_"

Harry chortled and looked at his two friends, the only friends of his own age that he had had for a long time. "Well no, but I knew that it would happen someday. You two _are_ good together. Hermione, I know you don't have any brothers that can threaten Ron right now about treating you well and everything, so let me know if I need to clobber him, alright? You are the sister I never had," he said with a big smile.

Ginny broke out in giggles as her brother's mouth opened in an 'o' shape without any words coming out. Ron eventually realized that Harry was only half-serious, and smiled as Hermione side-hugged him and pulled Harry in for a hug as well.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that Harry, Ron is… well he's our Ron but to me he's perfect," she said behind a giant smile.

"When's the wedding?" Ginny asked with a sly smile, knowing exactly what her mother and Mrs. Granger were talking about right then.

Hermione blushed and grinned. "Honestly Ginny! I expected my Mum to ask that first, but not you. Ron only asked me last night, it's not like we've had the time to pick dates and color schemes yet. I do know one thing though; I'd like you to be my Maid of Honor."

Ginny froze for a moment, then squeaked happily and pulled her best friend into a hug. "Of course I will! Thank you!"

Ron grinned and turned to Harry. "Do I even have to ask, mate?"

Harry shook his head and grinned back, shaking Ron's hand. "Nope. You have yourself a Best Man."

All in all, it was a very fine Christmas Day at the Burrow. Lunch and dinner were combined into one giant meal that Mrs. Weasley managed to get out with Kreacher's help. The little and aged house elf was wearing a new sweater in Gryffindor colors, a present given to him by Harry after he had finally agreed to work for wages as a free elf for his Master Harry.

Everyone mingled with each other throughout the day and had a fantastic time. Ron beat everyone who challenged him to a game on his new chess set, though Audrey had given him a good run for his money. Of course, George had given him a good-natured ribbing over it. There were quite a few snowball fights out in the yards, and George and Angelina treated them all to a spectacular fireworks display late in the afternoon.

It was a tired but very happy couple that made their way into Ginny's room that night after most everyone had left and nearly everything was cleaned up. Harry was cradling a sleeping Teddy to his shoulder as Ginny closed the door softly and crossed the room to make up the crib. Andie was going to spend a few more days at the Burrow as she recuperated from her injuries, and Harry had insisted on them keeping Teddy for the nights so she could get some good rest.

Harry smiled as he set his godson down on the mattress and watched as the little guy rolled over to one side with a thumb in his mouth before Ginny laid his new blanket over him. She wrapped an arm around Harry as they stood there for a moment and watched him, before they made their way over to their own bed. It only took a minute or two for them to change into their pajamas and get snuggled in against each other under the covers.

Ginny intertwined her fingers with his as she felt his arm wrap around her. She smiled as she felt him rest the side of his head against hers. She didn't know why, but him doing that always gave her a sense of warmth and protection. "Did you have a good Christmas Harry?"

"It was more than good love, it was brilliant. What about you?"

She squeezed his hand and pulled it up a bit so that it rested on her chest. "I want many more Christmas' together like this…" she murmured lightly.

He could tell that she was drifting off to sleep quickly, and kissed the top of her head. "We'll have them Ginny, I promise. Sleep sweet love."

_You too sweetheart,_ he heard in his head before sleep overtook her.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath that was full of Ginny's scent and letting sleep come to him as well. It truly had been the best Christmas he had ever had.

* * *

_And there's Christmas! A nice, bright spot of happiness in Harry's somewhat uncertain world. I hope you enjoyed it!_

_One quick thing to mention before it appears in reviews or PMs: I refer to Queen Elizabeth The Queen Mother (Queen Elizabeth II's Mum) and Bob Hope as being alive in this chapter, and yes, they still are in 1998. _

_Please review, favorite and/or follow if you'd like; I love hearing what people think of the story. As always, a big thanks to my Beta readers for their help - I'd be sunk without them!_

_-Midnight_


	42. Unexpected

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her sandbox to play in._

_Thank you for your reviews and PMs everyone, I did indeed forget to mention George's other gift to Ron in the last chapter - it's brought up right away in this chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 42 - Unexpected**

After a very relaxing Christmas and Boxing Day, the unknown force that seemed to have Harry in its constant crosshairs struck once again. He had been looking forward to spending some time relaxing for the rest of his holidays and joining the crew of Weasleys, working to reopen the old Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor according to Molly's plans.

The arrival of a small brown owl during breakfast at the Burrow on the second Monday of the Christmas break brought Harry both a letter and a headache.

"Who's it from Harry?" Ginny asked him as she bent over to find the spoon Teddy had thrown to the ground.

The worry lines on Harry's head grew deep. "Draco Malfoy."

Ginny nearly banged her head on the edge of the kitchen table as she sat up to look at him. The other person in the room narrowed his eyes at the name.

"What's he writing to you about?" Ron asked with a scowl as he looked up from the sheafs of parchment he had been going through. Ever since George had surprised him on Christmas by officially giving him Fred's share in the joke shop, he had been pouring over everything from sales logs to a list of new ideas and products. Hermione had taken much delight in messing him around saying that he had finally found a subject he'd study with no qualms.

Harry read through the letter once, then sighed as he laid it on the table for the two of them to read.

_Potter,_

_I'm hoping that you actually read this letter instead of tossing it out or burning it; though I wouldn't blame you if you did. I know I've done nothing to earn your trust in the past._

_I've come across some information about the activities of a certain few people. I'm sure you can figure out who. I'd rather you have this information first before it goes to the Ministry; I don't know who to trust._

_There is a bookstore two blocks south of the Leaky Cauldron in London. I'll be there at four o'clock this afternoon if you want to meet me. If not today, I will also be there at the same time tomorrow._

_-Draco_

Ron was rubbing his chin. "Sounds like he wants to hand dear old dad in to the Ministry. That git just wants whatever's left of his inheritance."

"Maybe, though we'll never know unless I…"

Ginny put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You're not thinking about meeting him alone are you Harry?" It was more of a statement than a question, and Harry calmed her down by putting his own hand on top of hers.

"Not alone Gin'. I've gotten rather fond of planning something out instead of rushing into a situation half-arsed."

Ron snickered. "But the half-arsed plans have worked out for us in the past so well…"

His sister scowled at him while levitating the spoon back onto the tray of Teddy's highchair. The little guy was completely ignoring the others after discovering this new source of entertainment. "What are you going to do love?"

Harry rubbed his temples and sighed again before standing up. "Well, I guess I need to go get out of these pajamas and go see Kingsley. I'll get his opinion and get some backup if this is going to happen."

He trudged up the stairs and into his and Ginny's shared room, right away crossing to the dresser to find something clean to wear from what he'd unpacked a week ago. As his slipped on a new shirt, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him in a hug from behind and an unmistakable flowery scent.

"So much for the quiet holiday…" Ginny said.

Harry nodded. "My thoughts exactly. There must be some rule somewhere that Harry Potter must always have something strange happening around him."

He turned in her arms and kissed her forehead upon seeing the concern on her face. "Don't worry love, I'll be fine. I don't want to get into anything dangerous today, and I doubt Kingsley will let anything happen to me either."

Ginny looked at him appraisingly for a long moment before nodding and laying her head on his chest. "I know. I just worry is all…"

Harry wrapped his own arms around her and squeezed. "I know, and as much as I don't like that you have to, I'm glad to have someone that does."

* * *

Even though there were less people in the Ministry that day because of the holiday season, Harry still lost count of the number of people who looked up and stared at him or tried to get his attention. He tried to keep from scowling or sighing, and after waiting for a minute or two in the visitor's line he received his badge and directions to Kingsley's office. He thankfully had the lift heading for level one to himself.

As Harry exited the lift, he took a moment to look around. The whole floor looked similar to how it had been earlier that year when he had infiltrated Dolores Umbridge's office, and he had to shake away the nasty memories. He nodded politely to everyone as he passed them, and gave a small smile to the secretary in Kingsley's outer office.

"Ermm, Hi. The Minister probably doesn't take impromptu meetings, but could you ask him please?"

The secretary looked up at the seemingly shy boy in front of her and arched an eyebrow. "And who might you be?"

Harry looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Harry Potter. Could you tell him it's fairly important?"

The young secretary looked fairly surprised and didn't do anything for a moment as if she was trying to ascertain Harry's truthfulness. Looking over to the Auror standing guard outside the Minister's office door she got a small nod and stood quickly, knocking quietly before stepping into the room.

Harry couldn't hear what she had told him, but Kingsley's booming voice was clear as a bell.

"Harry! What're you doing hiding out there, come on in, please."

He stepped into the office and his eyes immediately tracked to the large spot of burned carpet in front of Kingsley's desk. The office was finely decorated, with a full furniture set that looked pretty expensive.

Kingsley's stepped around his desk and offered his hand to Harry. "It's good to see you Lord Potter, didn't expect this at all. What brings you to the Ministry today? Please, have a seat. Ignore that smell if it's still around, my sense of smell has gotten accustomed to it and I can't tell anymore."

Harry smirked and sat in one of the chairs, waiting for Kingsley to sit in his. "It's just Harry, sir, this whole Lord's business is something else. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nothing important. It seems as if every department is intent on covering my desk with expenditure reports and other nonsense today. What can I do for you?"

"Well, this came to me by owl this morning. I wanted your opinion…"

Harry watched as Kingsley unfurled the small note he had been given, wondering what Kingsley's expression would be. He thought it was fairly similar to his own; thoughtful interest.

"There's something I didn't think I'd be reading today…" the Minister muttered before looking up at Harry. "Do you think it's actually from Draco?"

"It sounds like him, full of I's and worried only about himself. It could be a fake as well, and that's one of the reasons I decided to talk with you first."

Kingsley set the letter on his desk and sat back in thought. "I'm glad you did Harry; I know you can take care of yourself in a bind but it's best never to get into one if you can help it. I assume since you showed me the letter that you're planning on going to the meet?"

Harry shrugged. "As much as it ruins my holiday, it could be useful right? What he knows could possibly help us capture any loose Death Eaters or Voldemort sympathizers. He might even want to give us information on his father; I have no doubt that Lucius Malfoy is still getting his fingers into illegal things."

"I don't have a doubt either Harry; we've had people watching his movements and the goblins have been surprisingly helpful in keeping us apprised of his banking transactions, but so far we haven't caught him in anything." Kingsley smiled a bit. "You said _us_ a moment ago; does that mean you're still considering joining the Auror force in the summer?"

Scowling to himself for making a slip like that, Harry shrugged. "Most likely, yes."

Shacklebolt laughed. "Fair enough Harry, but from what I've heard you've got all the right skills for it; just like your father. That was a stellar performance last week on the train, and with some flare as well."

"I just did what had to be done," Harry said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Well whatever you call it, it was a job well done. Now, for today's issue. If you're alright with it, I'd like you to go to this meeting and see what you can learn. I'm not very comfortable with how Draco said he doesn't know who to trust here at the Ministry; it does seems like we have one or more informants or people acting in here for the remaining Death Eaters. Hopefully he has some information about that. I'll assign a pair of Aurors to follow you discreetly just in case it's something nefarious."

Kingsley opened one of his desk drawers and pushed some things around until he found what he was looking for and set it on the table. It was the size of a shoebox, but much more flat. He opened the box and turned it around to show Harry the contents: an Auror's badge and a wand holster.

Harry looked up at Kingsley in surprise. The older wizard smiled at him and pushed the box forward. "It's yours if you want it Harry; I had that particular badge and holster commissioned earlier this year before I knew you were returning to Hogwarts. That badge will make you a Junior Auror and give you all the powers that come with the position, and the holster is top-of-the-line; spelled to be invisible when worn and charmed against summoning and disarming charms."

Harry found himself touching the box and looking at both items. "I-I don't know Kingsley… I haven't passed any entrance exams or qualified; I haven't even taken my NEWTs yet."

"While that's all true; I highly doubt you would have failed any of your exams, and as I said before we can arrange for your NEWTs. Don't worry, I'm not trying to entice you away from Ginny or Hogwarts. Once you're ready to join us permanently you'll have to sit some classes about judicial procedure and law, go through the physical training along with everyone else, and we'll assign you a Senior Auror as a partner. Right now, I'd like you to take the badge to give you official Ministry support in this Draco matter and anything else that may happen up at school."

Relieved at Kingsley's explanation, Harry thought for a few moments before looking up at the dark-skinned wizard and nodding. "Alright, I'll do it."

The Minister smiled brightly and stuck his hand out again for Harry to shake. "Welcome aboard then. I'm really happy that you're doing this for us."

Harry smirked. "I wonder if you'll still be happy enough if I ask you for a favor."

"Name it Harry; anything aside from my job. Actually, you could have that if you wanted; the paperwork is up to my ears some days," Kingsley chortled.

Laughing along with his new boss, Harry reached into his robes to bring out a letter. "It's a bit of a personal thing, so I don't know if it'll cause any trouble for you. I found this letter that my mother wrote just before that Halloween and it's addressed to a godmother I didn't know I had. Professor McGonagall was able to figure out a name for me."

Kingsley took the papers and read over the letter plus the information Harry had written down for him. "Genevieve Taylor… I don't recall the name, but then again I'm sorry to say that I didn't know your parents all that well. So she went to the continent after school, that's a mighty big place to search."

Harry winced and nodded. "I know, and she might have even returned to Canada in all the years since."

The Minister sat back and thought for a moment. "Well there's no way I can deny you the help Harry, not after everything you've done for us. I'll have our International Relations department send some questions out over channels, but you need to know that it could take a long time. Governments and bureaucracies are extremely slow in getting things done you know…"

"I understand Kingsley, I didn't think that I'd have an answer tomorrow or anything. I really appreciate you doing this for me."

Kingsley waved his hand dismissively. "Not a problem Harry, it's one of the least things I could do. There are people calling for me to appoint you as my Senior Undersecretary; I don't suppose you want the job do you?"

Harry looked at him with a grimace.

The minister laughed. "Didn't think you'd want it but well, now you know how much support you have here. Now, why don't we plan your meeting out a bit? I'll get the team going with you up here and we'll work it out over lunch…"

* * *

Harry glanced at his father's old pocket watch as the four o'clock meeting drew nearer and nearer, and gulped nervously. He, Kingsley and the pair of Aurors keeping watch outside the bookstore had planned extensively for hours, and while Harry trusted his backup he knew that anything could go wrong. You just couldn't plan for every eventuality.

_Just relax love, everything will turn out fine,_ he heard faintly in his mind. He could tell that Ginny was getting a bit tired after a long afternoon of keeping her connection open to him over such a long distance. Learning about this condition to their bond had been both interesting and disconcerting to the couple; while they could still tell instinctually that the other was okay and could sense general feelings, it was taking a lot more energy to keep their normal direct connection open.

He smiled and concentrated on sending a message back. _Thank you Ginny. This is just me being a worrywart. Try and get some rest if Teddy will let you, don't tire yourself out._

Catching a familiar shade of light blonde hair out of the corner of his eye, Harry looked up to see Draco making his way indirectly towards the aisle where he was standing and pretending to peruse a history book. _Draco's here, I'll let you know you what happens as soon as I can love._

_Good luck Harry…_

Harry looked up for a brief moment as Draco stopped a few feet away from him, ostensibly looking at a book as well. Holding up a hand as his once school rival opened his mouth to speak, Harry looked around quickly before twisting his wrist quickly to release his wand from the new holster. He made a few jabs and sweeps around with the instrument while muttering a few spells before stowing it away and looking over.

"We can speak somewhat normally; those were silencing and notice-me-not charms."

Draco nodded. "A good idea. Should've thought of that myself," he said with a smirk.

Harry waited for a few tense moments before scowling. "Well? You wanted me to come for a chat and I'm here. What do you want Draco?"

Malfoy hesitated a bit. "Alright, I know you have no reason to trust me but I have some notes here about Death Eater activity."

"You're right," Harry stated coldly, "I don't have a particular reason to trust you. Where'd you get this information?"

"I hear things," Draco said with a shrug. "It also helps that Lucius has a new vice in drinking…"

Harry raised an eyebrow. He'd never heard Draco referring to his father by his first name. Draco saw the look and explained. "I don't call him my father anymore if I can help it. It was his idiocy that ruined our family name. I'm not going to stand by and watch him ruin it even more and see our wealth drain lower than it already is."

_So, it is about the money..._Harry thought to himself.

"My mother thought that you'd have a hard time accepting this information as true, so she told me to say that the proof was in the forest. She said that you would know what that meant…"

Harry watched Draco with a blank stare. He of course knew exactly what Narcissa Malfoy meant; she had saved him from being found out after surviving Voldemort's killing curse back in May.

"Your mother, she's against Lucius too?"

Draco nodded slowly. "Trust me, we're not happy staying around him; it's only out of necessity. Without him there's no access to our money, and no one else would have us really. Lucius was able to make peace with the remaining Death Eaters so that their ire wasn't pointed at us after the Dark Lord was finished."

"Voldemort, Draco…" Harry fought from snickering as he saw the blonde cringe. They had both been in the presence of the evil wizard, and his own memories were still haunting. "Calling him the Dark Lord won't help your case if you ever talk to someone in the Ministry; only his supporters called him that."

A scowl showed on Malfoy's face. "Fine. I'll try to remember that Potter. I guess it's a good thing that I came to you first, and then there's the fact that there are still V-Voldemort sympathizers in the Ministry."

Harry looked hard at him. "How many?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't have names, but to me it sounds like it's more than one person. I don't have any concrete proof but there has to be someone on the inside; how else would Travers have escaped, or someone get close enough to Imperius that secretary to go after Kingsley?"

"And your father, sorry… Lucius. He hasn't had anyone over to your new home to plan?"

Malfoy shook his head. "Unfortunately he's too smart for that; he knows the Ministry can come by at any time to check in on him. He doesn't even make Floo calls from the house, but I've caught him disappearing for a few hours at a time, or returning from meetings in the middle of the night. He won't say a word about them of course, but he's slipping up some."

Harry took the folded sheet of parchment Draco handed him. While it was tempting to take a look at it, he just stowed it in his pocket and kept listening.

"There's an address there. I think it's an old hideout of Travers from what I can tell, so he might not be there any more."

"What do you want then?"

Draco looked at his once-enemy carefully. "Nothing more than to be left alone by the Ministry once they catch Lucius and put him away for good. My mother and I are against him now. If he manages to escape you guys and figures out we sold him out, we also want protection until he's dead or back in Azkaban."

Harry nodded. Both demands had been foreseen by Kingsley and approved. "Done. Anything else?"

Taking the other man's look as a no, Harry went on. "Fine, the Ministry will leave you and your mother alone, as well as protect you if needed. But we're going to need more from you. Get us any information you can about when and where he meets with Travers or any of the others. If we can get them at the same time it would be best and would seal your deal." Harry said with as much confidence he could muster. He was feeling nervous about making a deal like this, and it wouldn't do to show it.

Draco nodded. "I figured you'd need at least that much. I'll send you owls as I find anything."

Harry frowned and shook his head. "Too slow, we could miss a chance by the time an owl gets up to Hogwarts. Did you ever meet Kreacher?"

The blonde man quirked an eyebrow. "The house elf at that house on Grimmauld Place? Once I think, when I was little."

"That's how then. Kreacher works for me now, I'll have him listen for you and we can pass messages that way." He looked stern as he stared Draco down. "You will not use Kreacher to do anything else but pass information on to me, and you will not endanger him in any way. Am I clear?"

Draco nodded and smirked as he set the book back on the shelf in its proper spot. "Crystal clear. I'll be on my way then."

He took a few steps away, then looked back at Harry. "I'm surprised you came alone Potter. I was thinking the Ministry would force a squad of goons to go along with you."

Harry returned the smirk and shrugged. "I took Voldemort on and beat him three times. What, you think I can't take care of myself?" Deciding to make a point, he silently cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself just after sending a mild Leg-Locker curse at Draco.

By the time the blonde boy had steadied himself and regained control of his legs, Harry was nowhere in sight. With a scowl, Draco turned to leave the store. He jumped a bit when he heard Harry's voice coming from thin air just before he reached the door.

"Remember Malfoy, we'll be watching you."

* * *

_Oh dear, more things for Harry to worry about. Will Draco come through on his pledge or does he have something more sinister in mind?_

_Next time: Harry and Co. return to Hogwarts for their last semester of school, but it seems like the school is getting more and more chaotic._

_Thanks for reading, please review, favorite and follow if it floats your boat. As I write this Author's Note the story has just reached 81,000 views, and I am floored! As always, big thanks to my Beta readers (Nova and Cerulean) - they certainly keep me from drowning!_

_-Midnight_


	43. The Sound of Nothing

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her sandbox to play in._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 43 - The Sound of Nothing**

Harry sighed as he dropped into the comfortable cushions of the long sofa in the Head Student's common room, glad to finally have a moment to relax. It had been a very hectic day, starting first thing in the morning.

Sleeping in late wasn't an option even though they didn't need to be at King's Cross until one in the afternoon. Ginny's kitten, Blythe, was feeling particularly frisky that morning and wouldn't stop bugging them until Ginny followed her to the kitchen to set out some food for her. The little kneazle also wouldn't allow her owner and owner's bedmate get any more sleep longer than the ten minutes it took for her to eat.

Ginny and Harry had finally begrudgingly gotten up to face the day at half past eight and were all packed up, showered and breakfasted by ten. Since the Hogwarts Express was still out of commission, the Ministry had pushed the student's arrivals back two hours. Aurors had been on hand with Portkeys set to take everyone directly to the gates at Hogwarts, and a temporary fireplace had been set up on the platform for those who preferred to travel that way.

Since all the students were back at the castle much earlier than usual, it fell to the prefects and Head Students to keep an eye on their classmates through the evening until dinnertime. While most of them were content to spend the time inside, there were a few adventurous students who insisted on going outside.

Normally that wouldn't have been a problem but the area around Hogwarts had been under a near-constant snowstorm for most of the past week, leaving drifts of snow everywhere that were sometimes above the waist. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were forced to rescue quite a few brave souls who thought it would be fun to sled down the unstable drifts along the castle walls.

With the day behind him and a full stomach from dinner, Harry was finally able to close his eyes and relax while he waited for Ginny to join him. He had worried last week that accepting the Auror badge from Kingsley would really upset her, but it hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be.

Ginny was mostly worried that Harry could be called away from school for an assignment if he was officially an Auror, but relaxed when Harry explained that he had Kingsley's promise that that wouldn't happen. The fact that Harry was a Junior Auror now was known only by the Minister, Head Auror and Arthur Weasley, since he was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Outside of the Ministry, he had told only Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

Harry knew that his girlfriend would be worried about him now and even more so in the future when he would have to leave for possibly days at a time on Auror missions, and so he had decided to take a step to help ease those fears. Yes they were connected by their bond, but as they had found out recently, that connection grew weaker the further apart they were. They figured they would always be able to sense each other's feelings and mood, but Harry wanted a way to send Ginny a message even at far distances.

Ginny was pleasantly surprised at the necklace that Harry gave her. It was simple yet beautiful; a thin silver chain upon which hung a flat silver circle. One side showed a lightning bolt symbol outlined in red, while the other side was blank. Harry also had a similar necklace and explained that the two pieces were charmed with an Auror-level version of the Protean charm, the same spell Hermione had used on the fake Galleons for the DA. Either of them could tap the medallion with their wand and say a message, which would then appear on the other.

It wasn't as good as being able to talk or mind-speak, but it was better than nothing they agreed. Ginny had been all smiles about the very thoughtful and useful gift from her Harry, and she had shown him just how happy she was later that evening.

Lost in his thoughts, Harry didn't notice her approaching him from the hallway door until he caught a whiff of her telltale flowery scent behind him. He smiled as she leaned over the back of the sofa and wrapped her arms around his neck with a kiss to the top of his head.

"There you are," he said. "I was just about to send out a search party for you."

Ginny giggled and maneuvered around the end of the sofa to sit next to him, tucking her legs up under her and getting close. "I wasn't all _that_ far Harry. Madam Pomfrey took me aside after dinner to mention that some of her Healer friends had told her about me helping at the Ministry after the attacks.

Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Good things, I hope."

She nodded enthusiastically. "Apparently they wanted to make sure I kept up with my training here, and that I'd be invited to take the Healer entrance test in June."

"That's great Gin'!" Harry grinned and kissed the ear closest to him, then noticed that she wasn't as excited as he thought. "Not so great?"

Ginny sighed and shrugged. "I don't know love. I mean, I do love working with Madam Pomfrey and I'm sure I'd make a decent Healer, but I really do want to try out and play for the Harpies…"

Harry smiled and pulled her in closer. "So do both," he suggested. "If St. Mungo's wants you to work for them so much that they told Pomfrey, I'm sure they'd wait for you to retire from playing Quidditch. You wouldn't be able to play forever professionally anyway, right?"

She thought to herself for a moment and smiled. Harry was right; the turnover of professional league players was pretty short due to constant injuries and the physical stress involved in near-daily practices and weekly games.

"You know Harry, you're a smart one. I never thought about it that way, thank you," she murmured as she leaned in to nuzzle his neck.

Harry smiled and continued to hold her for a few more minutes as they enjoyed the warmth of the fire and each other's company. Ginny was enjoying the company quite a bit, and as the light kisses she was planting on his neck and chin grew in frequency, Harry turned to her and ran his fingers along her cheek.

"I'm thinking we should continue this upstairs," he said, waggling his eyebrows. Ginny merely nodded her agreement, but Harry could see the sparkle in her eyes.

The couple stood up and were about to start towards the stairs to the second level, when Harry stopped and froze in place. Ginny looked at the confusion on his face. "Harry, what's wrong?"

He shivered a bit, looking at her. "You didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Just listen carefully and you'll hear it…"

_Must… energy… HUNGER…_

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Ooookay, now I hear it. What the hell…"

Harry grabbed her hand and turned towards the entryway. "I thought I was done with hearing voices in the walls…" he muttered. "Come on, we need to get McGonagall and find out what that is…"

Ginny nodded resolutely as they hurried out into the hallway. She wanted to solve the problem the school was having as much as Harry did, and she didn't want him out of her sight if anything dangerous was going on. As the two ran down the corridor towards McGonagall's office they felt a major decrease in temperature, as if the cold winter winds outside were blowing through the stone hallways.

"This is getting somewhat familiar Ginny…" Harry said loudly as he turned a corner on the way to the Headmistress' Office.

Ginny stopped short of running into the invisible wall that Harry had encountered. She scowled as she rubbed her forearm and ran a hand across the barrier that they couldn't see before helping him off the floor. "What's with this then?"

Harry winced as he stretched out his neck and felt the barrier as well. "No idea. If it was the school defending the office, why didn't we see or hear anything like it before?"

He twisted his wrist a few degrees and felt his wand slip into his hand. "Let's see if McGonagall's up there… _Expecto Patronum!_"

Harry's stag patronus lept out of the tip of his wand and pranced a half circle around him before nodding and bounding through both the invisible wall and the stone wall behind which the Head Office sat. He was just about to comment on the fact that their Headmistress seemed to be inside when a small, black foggy mist came through the same wall where the Patronus had just entered.

_Hunger… EAT…_

Both Harry and Ginny stared at the darkness that was very familiar to them because of their shared nightmares, and it seemed to stare right back at them even though it had no shape or face. The tense standoff lasted for a few moments until the mist looked like it was slowly retreating back towards the Head Office.

Ginny sighed and turned to look at Harry, and in that moment the darkness zipped across the ten or so meters and aimed at her head.

"No!"

Harry's quick Seeker reflexes paired with a rush of adrenaline as he leapt sideways in front of Ginny. Just as his arm connected with her side to push her away, he froze in place and couldn't bring himself to move. Before his eyes shut on their own, he saw the black mist swirling around him.

There was silence then for a few seconds with only the beating of his own heart to keep him company until he heard the most god-awful noise he had ever experienced. It was like a Siren wailing mixed with the cries of a hundred, no - a thousand wailing human cries of anguish and grief. Harry was screaming in his own mind for it all to stop, for Ginny to help him, but he couldn't hear her at all. The noise kept getting louder and louder, and his head started to ache worse than it ever had when he was "viewing" Voldemort's mind.

It felt like an eternity but the fog encircled Harry for less than a minute before he felt the cold departing him. The last thing Harry sensed before blacking out was the stone floor beneath him as he fell over, and the blessed sound of silence.

Total and utter silence.

* * *

_Harry?_

Everything ached as Harry entered the first bits of wakefulness. He groaned as he shifted his head to the side, but strangely didn't hear it. There was a dull but heavy pain in his head, a migraine the likes of which he'd never experienced before.

_Harry? Can you hear me love?_

_Shhh, can we try not thinking so loud Gin'? I feel like I've been drinking for hours and a stampede of thestrals ran me over…_

He heard a sigh of relief and a hint of a giggle from her. _Oh thank Merlin, we were worried there for a bit,_ she said a bit more quietly. _I see you still have a sense of humor._

Feeling achy and cramped all over, Harry tried stretching his arms out a bit and was rewarded with more aches. He was positive that he had moaned this time; he had felt his mouth open but he still heard no sound.

_I've gone and done it again haven't I… what happened?_

Ginny sighed. _We were going to get McGonagall after we heard that voice, remember?_

_Okay, yeah. Then I remember hitting a wall that was invisible. Oh!_ he exclaimed, shivering from the memory of the cold and black fog that had hit him.

Sitting next to him by his bed in the Hospital Wing, Ginny bit her lower lip as she felt him recalling his memory.

_Are you alright Gin'? Did that thing get you?_ he asked with worry in his voice.

She gently took his hand and interlaced her fingers with his. _No, it didn't hit me. It caught you and had you floating in the fog a foot off the ground for maybe half a minute. _Ginny couldn't help but tear up at her own memory of what had happened hours ago.

_It was the scariest thing I've ever seen Harry,_ she said with a quiet, sad voice. _You were shaking so bad and screaming at the top of your lungs like you were being stabbed or something…_

Harry felt her hand shaking a bit and reached his other arm over to put on top of their joined pair. Braving the brightness he was sure was waiting for him on the other side of his eyelids, he slowly turned his head and opened his eyes to look at her, blinking a few times to see as clear as he could.

_I'm sorry Ginny. That's really not an image of me I wanted you to have…_

Ginny leaned over towards him and kissed his forehead lightly. _It's troubling, but I'll manage love. You're here and going to get better, and that's all that matters now._

Harry smiled and tried taking a deep breath to clear his head, but found that his sinuses were completely clogged up. The action caused him to cough a few times, which was painful since he still ached a lot.

_Ughhh, what happened to me Ginny? _

_Madam Pomfrey and I aren't quite sure how it happened so fast, but you've got a bad case of the flu love. Our best guess is that whatever the hell that fog was drained you of most of your energy, that plus the extreme cold it was putting off and the fact that you were up early and busy the whole day must have left your immune system pretty weak._

Harry groaned again, and then blinked a few times.

_Ginny? We're in the Hospital Wing, right? I know the rule is quiet in here, but this is __**too**_ _quiet. _He had a sneaking suspicion in his mind and was cringing, waiting for the answer.

She hesitated, biting her lip again before answering him. _You… whatever happened in that cloud Harry, it also shattered your eardrums._

Harry blinked a few times before a horrified expression splashed across his face. _I- My eardrums are GONE? I'm deaf?_

Ginny could see the panic piling up in her boyfriend and squeezed his hands. _Madam Pomfrey is already regrowing them Harry. There's a set of potions here you have to take, and we've been giving you these ear drops too. It'll take some time, but you'll be able to hear again sweetheart._

He relaxed, letting loose a long sigh. _Thank Merlin for magical medicine… there's no way to fix that in the Muggle world short of surgery and hearing aids. I'm not going to like how long it's going to take to regrow them, am I?_

She smiled down at him and cupped his cheek with her hand. _Five days, a week at the most._

Harry smiled back and pressed into her palm. _Well, that's not as bad as it could be. We can still mind-speak and I'll be able to hear everyone through you._

Ginny leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips and Harry felt a thousand times better, even though he had a coughing fit immediately after. He looked around for a napkin to blow his nose into, and gratefully took the one she handed him. Wrinkling his nose afterwards, he looked up at her a bit sheepishly. _I must look extremely attractive right now. You probably shouldn't get too close to me if I've got the flu love, trust me, you don't want this._

_And what kind of a nursemaid would I be if I stayed away from my patient?_ she asked him with a little giggle. _Don't you worry about me Mr. Potter, I'll be taking good care of you for the next few days._

Harry sent a wave of gratefulness and love across their connection in response, but he couldn't hold back the large yawn that escaped him.

_You should get some more rest Harry,_ Ginny said warmly as she reached over to the bedside table and came back with a potion bottle. _It's not much for taste, but this one should dull all those flu aches and help you sleep soundly._

Harry took a whiff of the bottle as she raised it to his lips and frowned before gulping it all down. _Blech, you weren't joking love. _

Ginny covered him back up and fluffed the pillow around his head for him before kissing him lightly. _Try and get some sleep Harry, you did take a nasty shock to your system. I'll be right here with you._

_What about you..._ Harry asked sleepily, the potion already having the desired effect on him. _You need sleep too._

She squeezed his hand under the blanket comfortingly. _I will Harry, don't worry. I love you..._

_I love you too Gin'..._

Ginny sighed as she felt him drift off to sleep and scooted her chair closer to the bed before resting her legs on the mattress and getting comfortable, curling up in the cushions. It was late, and she knew that she should be getting some rest as well but she also knew that sleep wouldn't be coming easy to her tonight. Not after seeing what she had.

As soon as the thing, whatever it was, had let go of Harry and disappeared she was pushed into an adrenaline rush. The only thing she could think of was to check on Harry and get him to Madam Pomfrey. Helping her take care of him and other students who came in complaining of feeling severe cold had kept her going for more than five hours, but now there was nothing to keep her mind occupied.

She could have lost him...

She sat there for what seemed like hours, losing herself in worries and guilt. Harry had jumped in front of her without a thought, protecting _her_ without knowing what would happen to him. She didn't know whether to be grateful or fearful; it was pure misery to think that she could have had to live without him.

A few, small tears escaped her eyes as she watched her Harry sleep somewhat peacefully in front of her. She followed the gentle rise and fall of his frame as he breathed in and out, and after a while the soft rhythm helped her to calm down. Eventually, sleep came to her as well and she nodded off with her head lying against the top of the chair.

A few hours later, Madam Pomfrey came across the scene as she did a middle-of-the-night check on her patients. Her first reaction was to shake her head and rouse her assistant to send her off to bed, but then she thought the better of it. Waving her wand, she summoned a large blanket from a nearby linen closet and draped it gently across Ginny's frame and the chair. She would probably have to mix a mild muscle relaxing potion for the young woman in the morning, but it would be a small price to pay so that couple could spend the night together.

_As they should be,_ she thought to herself before returning to her office and the bedroom beyond it.

* * *

_-hides behind a set of Hospital Wing privacy curtains- Don't hate me! I know some of you are unhappy with how I keep putting Harry through the ringer, but there's a purpose, I promise!_

_Next time: A chat with McGonagall while Harry recuperates, and Hermione and Ron find out who __**really**_ _is in charge of their wedding. Hint: It's not the bride or groom ;)_

_Thanks for reading, and special thanks to my beta readers - Nova and Cerulean. Please favorite/follow and review if it tickles your fancy!_

_-Midnight_


	44. Unwanted Entities

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her sandbox to play in._

_Review Responses!_

_**LauratheChef**_ _Hmm I do hope Malfoy has turned a new leaf, Seriously doubt it though. I look forward to the next chapter_

_Thank you! As for Mr. Draco, I still don't know which direction I'd like to go with him and Narcissa. So many options! At the moment they don't have a large impact on the main story plot, but I could be persuaded to change that with a good reader suggestion. *hint hint*_

_**jamcreynolds**_ _I'm still so clueless as to what is happening with the fog! Grr! You definitely know how to keep a crowd on their toes (:_

_I'm glad you're enjoying this particular plot; I had many sleepless nights while trying to flesh out exactly what I wanted to do with that. Perhaps you'll get a few answers from this chapter (and hopefully more questions ;) )_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 44 - Unwanted Entities**

Ginny winced as she woke up to the sounds of retching in the bathroom adjoining her and Harry's bedroom. It took only a moment for her brain to wake up and process that Harry must have left their bed without waking her, and she rolled out of the covers and blankets as well to check on him.

The sight before her as she peered into the bathroom made her heart ache a little as she saw Harry kneeling next to the loo, his face pale and pained. Harry looked up at her, but before he could tell her he was alright and for her to go back to bed she was kneeling down next to him.

_Ginny, I'm alright really, I'll be okay. You don't have to see this, and I don't want you to get sick either._

Ginny shook her head and raised her hand to his forehead, brushing aside some stray strands of hair and feeling how warm his forehead was. _Don't worry about me love. I'm supposed to be taking care of you, and I want to. _

Harry turned then and bent over the loo, heaving loudly. Normally Ginny had a bad gut reflex when hearing others losing their stomachs, but none of that crossed her mind now. She focused on soothing Harry as much as she could, running her hand lightly around his back and sending him calm and comforting reassurances through their bond.

When it was all over, Harry leaned back to sit down and nearly toppled over in a spell of dizziness. Ginny caught him by the shoulders and eased him down slowly to lean partly against the wall and partly on her.

_I hate being sick…_ Harry grumbled quietly in his mind. He sounded tired and groggy.

Ginny kissed his temple as she summoned her wand to her hand from the bedside table. She conjured a glass, bowl, washcloth and a pitcher of cold water while continuing to rub his back. _I know love, it's never any fun. Here, rinse your mouth out_, she said as she handed the glass to him.

She could feel his appreciation as he swished away all the foul remnants from his mouth and leaned over to spit it all out. When he relaxed against her once more she ran the damp washcloth across his forehead and the rest of his face gently, like her mother used to do for her. He sighed happily and she smiled warmly, refreshing the cloth and continuing those same gentle motions on his neck and arms.

_Thank you Gin', that feels so nice._

Ginny planted a kiss to his warm forehead and cupped his cheek with her hand. _You're very welcome Harry. Are you feeling any better?_

He nodded slowly, his eyes still closed. _Much better, but I'm still a little dizzy, _he said meekly, as if he were embarrassed.

_That'll pass love, give your head a little bit of time to relax. Here, take this and blow your nose out, it'll help clear out your head._

Harry felt a napkin being laid into his hand and slowly cleared out his nose, trying not to blow too hard and make himself more dizzy. He did indeed feel a bit better with a clear nose, and smiled as he felt Ginny rubbing up and down his arms.

Ginny noticed that his pajamas were soaked through with sweat and frowned a bit at that. She wanted to give him a hug and smother him with care but she also knew that he was still sensitive about things like that.

_How about you take a warm bath Harry, _she suggested. _Just a quick one. It'll help soothe those flu aches and the steam will clear your sinuses. _

Harry nodded his head a few times. _That does sound good. Everything's pretty achy…_

Ginny frowned more. His eyes were still closed and if he was complaining about hurting then it had to be more than just uncomfortable for him. She shifted a bit to reach over and turn the faucets on in their bathtub, feeling for the right temperature with her hand. The bath bubbles were skipped over since Harry didn't really like them, but she did turn the knob that would let some steam into the enclosure.

When all was ready she stood and offered a hand down to Harry to help him up as well. He stumbled a bit as he stood up straight, and he smiled sheepishly at her before removing his pajama top. _Sorry, still a bit dizzy. _

She shook her head and smiled warmly at him. _Then I'll stay right here with you while you take your bath and then we'll go back to bed together._

Once he was naked, she helped him into the tub and made sure he was seated safely. A sigh of relief escaped him as the heated water started its work on his muscles. Harry leaned back into the water and closed his eyes to relax as Ginny knelt down next to him, her hands running up and down his arms and chest through the water.

They stayed there in companionable silence for a while, until Harry looked over to her with a smile. _Thank you love. It means a lot to me that you would get up in the middle of the night to take care of me._

Ginny squeezed his hand and smiled back at him. _I would do anything for you Harry. I am yours and you are mine. I'll take care of you until we're both old and grey-haired. _

Harry sat up a bit and lifted her hand out of the water to kiss it. _As will I. I just hope you don't catch this flu, you __**really**_ _don't want to have it._

_Well if I do get it, I know that I'll have an excellent caregiver in you._

They both smiled warmly as the love they each held for the other poured across their connection, and in that moment Ginny made a wish with all of her heart that she and Harry would have a wonderful, if not abnormal, life together.

* * *

"Bored…. bored…. BORED… bored…"

Harry sighed loudly and dramatically, letting himself fall back down into the bed and onto his pillow. Being stuck in bed with the flu had always been boring for him; whenever he had caught it at the Dursleys they would do nothing to help cheer him up. This time around it was especially annoying because he was at Hogwarts, where there was always plenty to do.

But he was stuck in his bed. Not even in the Hospital Wing, where he could at least watch the goings-on. Madam Pomfrey had released him to his own room since it wasn't a dorm, and set Ginny to watch over him. The poor school nurse was inundated with a bad rash of cold-weather cases and had needed the bed space.

On top of it all, it was two days later and Harry _still_ couldn't hear anything out of his ears, not even his own sighs. It was mid-morning, and Ginny was in Potions class since she hadn't been excused from her studies. She had kept her link up with Harry all through Charms that morning so he'd have something to listen to at least, but now Harry could tell she was concentrating on getting her Draught of Dreamless Sleep perfect to hand in to Professor Slughorn.

He smiled as he imagined her sitting at their usual bench in the dungeon classroom, her expression all scrunched up in a look of concentration. He thought she looked cute when she was like that, but he hadn't told her that yet. It was one of the few things left to himself that would be completely embarrassing for him if she found out, and he didn't know exactly why.

Harry looked around the bedroom he shared with Ginny and his eyes stopped on the books she had left for him on the edge of the bed to read if he wanted to. He sighed, _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and _Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts_ both didn't appeal to him very much at the moment. Even Blythe had finally gotten tired of pouncing and walking all over him; she was currently curled up on the dresser basking in the somewhat warm sunlight coming through the window.

"Bored…. bored…. BORED…"

Harry trailed off as he heard a giggle in his mind, and was about to playfully chide Ginny mentally for not paying attention in class when he saw her standing there in their doorway, an amused smile on her face.

_I get the feeling that you're a bit bored, love._

_Whatever gave you that impression? I thought you were still down at Potions Gin'._

Ginny slipped into the room and walked right over to him, putting the back of her hand up to his forehead to feel his temperature. He smiled up at her for the loving gesture. Even after years of motherly attention from Molly Weasley, this type of affection was still new to him. _I was, but I was pulled out of class to come check on you. We have a visitor who's asking if you're up to a chat._

Harry sat up eagerly and grinned. _Yes, I am definitely up to it. Who's here?_

She giggled again and just shook her head at him. _Note to self, never let Harry get bored. _

He scowled playfully at her as she turned towards the doorway and opened her hearing to their connection.

"Come on in Professor."

Harry sat up a little straighter as he saw the Headmistress coming into the room. She had a small smile on her face, which was slightly unnerving for both of her students since it was a rare sight.

Minerva looked around the room and seemed to linger on a few items, chuckling inwardly. There hadn't been much doubt in her mind of the sleeping arrangements her four Head Students had made for themselves, but she was glad that they were being careful about showing it.

"Please Harry, relax a bit. I assume that you can hear me through your bond, I just wanted to come and see how you were doing for myself. I missed you in the Hospital Wing a while ago so I brought Miss Weasley with me to check up on you. How are you feeling?"

It was still utterly strange for him to speak out loud and not hear his own voice. Harry hoped that he wasn't stuttering or speaking strangely, but from the looks on McGonagall's face it didn't seem like it.

"I'm doing alright Professor, just trying to keep myself from boredom. I have a knack for getting into trouble when I'm not busy," he said cheekily. He hoped it sounded that way, at least.

The Headmistress' smile remained on her face. Times like these reminded her of James Potter and his constant cheeky attitude. "Well, please do try and keep out of said trouble Harry. I'm sure you don't want to get on Miss Weasley's bad side."

Both Harry and Ginny grinned as the older witch conjured a plush armchair next to the bed and sat down in it. "Ginny has told me about what happened the other night Harry. I have to say that it's quite the interesting story. Horrifying, but interesting."

Harry nodded. "I'm just glad no one else was injured Professor. We were both worried that you were in some danger with those invisible barriers around the entrance to your office. Were you trying to keep that cloud reigned in?"

The older witch sighed and shook her head. "Those barriers were not of my doing. I'm not sure if they were erected by Hogwarts herself, or the entity that was loose." McGonagall looked every bit her age as she glanced over at the young couple sitting on the bed. "I call it an entity, because it showed some signs of rationality, or a thought-process at the very least."

She continued when they looked over at her blankly. "Whatever it was, it had found it's way into my office and was slowly advancing at me before it stopped for a moment and then retreated back through the wall, staircase and out the portal."

Harry grew a little bit pale at that. "It- so it stopped and came after me instead?"

"It could have been me Harry, it was definitely headed my way before you decided to play the hero again," Ginny said with a small scowl.

_If I'm a hero, where's my cape love?_ Harry asked with a smile.

_Prat!_

Ginny swung and cuffed Harry lightly on the arm. They both blushed a bit when they realized that they had fallen into their thought-speak in front of McGonagall. The Headmistress just smiled back at them. "From what you told me Ginny, you could hear the entity speaking about energy and hunger as you were in the hallways. It is my opinion that it sensed the special bond-magic between the two of you and decided that it wanted something different."

McGonagall looked over at Harry. "I must add my thanks on with Miss Weasley's, Mr. Potter. I do believe you 'took the bullet' for both of us, as the Muggle saying goes."

Harry grew quiet and hoped that the blush on his face wasn't too red. He just smiled back at both women. It took a moment for him to think of something to say, and he changed the subject. "So what happens now?" he asked. "These 'events', for lack of a better word, keep on happening. We've stopped all of them with the exception of Madam Hooch so far, but what if something happens to a student Professor?"

The older witch nodded thoughtfully at him. "That has been on my mind nearly the whole year Harry. When the Headmaster's office became mine, I did keep a few of Albus' inventions and instruments around. A close inspection of those instruments tells me that we are dealing with a concentration of energy that is fluctuating. That does coincide with what the both of you 'heard' from it."

Both Harry and Ginny nodded.

"With Professor Flitwick's assistance, I have been placing sensor runes in most of the hallways and heavily trafficked areas of the school. We should be alerted much more quickly now if this presence decides to try and form into the fog or cloud again. I have also asked the House ghosts to keep an open eye and patrol as much as they can. The portraits that I share an office with are also in constant discussions about what the problem could be, and what to do about it. The solution may not be quick in coming, but rest assured we are working on it."

Harry smiled at his favorite teacher. "I wasn't worried on that account Professor. I'd just rather no one else have to regrow any eardrums. Not as painful as regrowing a whole armful of bones, but not pleasant either."

Minerva smiled back at him warmly. Before she could respond they all heard voices out on the balcony overlooking the small common room, and both Ron and Hermione walked into the room. They stopped upon seeing the Headmistress sitting there.

"Oh! I'm very sorry Professor, we didn't know you were here. We'll just come back later…" Hermione managed to squeak out.

The smile that was still on McGonagall's face was a bit unsettling to them. "No no, there's no need. Please… "

A wave of her wand conjured a small loveseat near her own chair, and the recently arrived couple sat down together so that that five of them were all able to see each other.

"I hear congratulations are in order…" Minerva said to them. "The school rumor mill must still be in a holiday mode, it did take until this morning for your engagement to reach my ears. At Christmas then?"

Both Ron and Hermione were blushing but Hermione nodded.

"Very lovely. I am happy for the both of you, as is Professor Dumbledore. He's asked me to invite you to visit with him at your leisure, he would like to hear the story for himself." She hadn't remembered the last time she had smiled so much in front of any of her students. "I assume you'll be waiting until the summer for a wedding?"

Hermione nodded and spoke for the both of them, noticing Ron's slight nervousness about this topic with their Headmistress. "Of course Professor. It'll take that long to work out all the details and planning…"

Harry heard Ginny snickering in his mind. _Not really, I wouldn't be surprised if Mum has planned most of it out already…_

Managing a smile, Hermione looked over at her friends sitting on the bed and caught the smirks they were giving her. "You are of course invited Professor…"

McGonagall beamed at them. "It would be my pleasure Miss Granger. Let me know as soon as you have chosen a date." She stood then and vanished the chair she'd been sitting in. "Well then I do have more runes to place this afternoon, so I'll take my leave of you Harry. If you need anything…"

Harry tried not to laugh at the look of shock on his best mate's face as he answered the Professor. "I think I'll be alright, I do have a very dedicated Ginny nursing me back to health."

All four were floored as they heard a little chuckle from the departing form of their Transfiguration professor, and three minds were wondering if they'd ever heard such from her before.

One mind was still getting over the shock from before. Making sure McGonagall wasn't nearby anymore, he turned and looked at Hermione. "You invited McGonagall to our wedding….?" he asked in a bit of amazement.

Ginny and Harry burst out laughing, which sent Harry into a fit of coughs and one sneeze as Hermione giggled at her fiance. "Yes Ron, it was only polite. Besides, at that point she won't be our teacher any more and you won't have to be afraid of her…"

Ron blushed hard and sputtered. "I-I'm not scared of her…"

This caused Harry and Ginny to laugh even more, though Hermione grinned and looked at Ron, amused. "Oh no! So if it's not being scared, it must be a fancy! Really Ron, I know boys talk about older women, but _that_ old?"

The look on Ron's face was priceless. Harry wished that they had a camera to record the moment before he flopped over on the bed in a fit of laughter, with Ginny lying over him in the same situation.

* * *

Luna joined Neville, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table for dinner that evening, sliding into the spot on the bench usually occupied by Ginny who was having dinner with Harry in their room.

The blonde girl smiled over at the couple and more particularly at the ring Hermione was wearing. "I haven't gotten the chance to congratulate you two yet, Nevie and I are very happy for you."

Hermione smiled at the Ravenclaw who had become a very good friend. "Thanks Luna, we're both really happy and excited."

Ron looked back and forth between Luna and Neville with a little smirk on his face. "Nevie?"

Neville blushed a bit as Hermione reached over and hit Ron lightly in the back of the head. "Ron! Do you want me to start calling _you_ by your pet name in public?"

Everyone had a good laugh at the reaction Ron had to that, and his mumbled apology was barely heard. Hermione rolled her eyes playfully and looked back at the couple across from them. "I guess the holidays were good to you both?" she asked.

Neville smiled. "They were, actually. Gram invited Luna and her Dad for Christmas dinner and New Years, and we all had a good time."

The wheels in both Hermione and Ron's heads were turning as they thought about Augusta Longbottom's reaction to the rather eccentric Xenophilius Lovegood.

"It seems like the Hogwarts rumor mill took a little bit to get going with your news," Luna said slyly as she added a pile of pasta to her plate. A faint tinge of pink appeared on Hermione's cheeks.

"Yes, well. It was helped along quite a bit by a certain big mouth that we know…" Hermione answered her, raising her voice just enough for Isla to hear. Her little sister was sitting a few spots away down the length of the table with her first year friends, and the whole lot of them burst into excited giggles. Isla was grinning happily and turned to stick her tongue out at her older sister.

"Well who else was going to start it, sister of mine?" Isla called back playfully.

Most of Gryffindor table was still laughing when the evening mail arrived for the students. The usual small number of owls floated in through the open ports near the ceiling, with one of them diving straight for Ron and Hermione. Ron recognized it first as Smidge, his parents' new barn owl. Smidge was a completely ironic name, as the bird was one of the largest that he'd ever seen.

Hermione offered the bird some water out of her goblet while Ron untied the roll of parchment the bird had carried. Smidge hooted loudly once and then took off, nearly knocking over a goblet of pumpkin juice into Neville's lap.

Ron saw that the letter was addressed to both him and Hermione and he met her eyes with a loud sigh. "It's starting…"

Both Neville and Luna looked at their friends with questioning eyes, but they got their answer quickly.

Hermione looked at the unopened letter with a small smile. "I have to give your Mum credit Ron, I was expecting to get that particular letter yesterday or this morning. She's been showing remarkable restraint in not having everything planned already."

Ron chortled. "More likely she waited to send it so that your Mum and Fleur could get their input in on everything. "

There was a small smirk on Hermione's face as she took the letter from his hands and started to read it over. "You know, I've been planning my wedding since I was a little girl, but having the help won't be all that bad love. We'll be very busy studying and revising for NEWTs for most of the time until summer."

The usual look of shock and horror crossed Ron's face. "'Mione, it's only _January!_ Please don't tell me you're already working out study schedules for all of us…"

Hermione looked directly at him and everyone got ready for a mini-lecture on the importance of the upcoming tests and how important they were to their future careers. Instead though, she smiled playfully at him. "Not yet, no. Like you said, it's only January, but we will need to start soon. I think I can count on you to give me enough distractions from studying though, right love?"

She waggled her eyebrows a bit and Ron grinned a bit, to the slight embarrassment of people around them. Neville sighed and threw a roll at Ron's face. "Get a room you two lovebirds…"

Luna giggled lightly and wrapped her arm around one of Neville's. "Don't blame them too much Nevie; they're being swarmed by nargles, the poor things."

Neville grinned. "Right, and there's only one or two ways to get rid of them if I remember what you told me," he said, playing along.

Both Ron and Hermione blushed at their friend gentle ribbing. Hermione pushed her plate aside and looked to Ron to see if he was done eating. "When you're ready love, we should probably go find Harry and Ginny and figure a few things out. Your Mum will go spare if we don't send her a letter twice a week with a new idea or a decision we've made."

Ron groaned and finished what he had in his mouth before standing with a resigned look. "You're right. We should go get the letter over with. Merlin, maybe we should have just eloped or something…"

Hermione stood and looked over at him. "Ron, sweetheart, if we had eloped do you honestly think either of our Mothers would ever let us live it down?"

"Good point 'Mione. We'd have to run away for a while to get out of their wrath…" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Trying to suppress a giggle, Hermione picked up her bag and swatted him on the arm. "We're never going to get away with it dear. We'll just have to grin and bear it."

* * *

_Ron is good for a few laughs isn't he? I had fun picking on him this chapter ;) _

_Next Time: We skip ahead a few weeks as the Quidditch team plays it's second match of the year, plus Harry &amp; Co. meet someone both familiar and surprising. _

_FYI: This story is heading towards its finale! HHH will be over by Chapter 60 at the most, and then we'll delve into Book 2 of the series. Sit tight, cause the remaining chapters are going to be one hell of a ride!_

_Thanks for reading, and as always a special thanks to my two Beta readers - Nova and Cerulean - for their assistance. Please review and tell me how I'm doing, or if you have any suggestions._

_-Midnight._


	45. The Familiar Stranger

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her sandbox to play in._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 45 - The Familiar Stranger**

"You have to eat something Gin'..." Harry said with a slightly pleading voice. Sitting next to him in the Great Hall during breakfast, Ginny was turning into a giant mess of anxiety and nerves as the minutes crept on toward Gryffindor's second Quidditch match of the year. They would be playing Hufflepuff, which normally by itself wouldn't cause too much of a problem, but the news they had received the night before had raised the stakes considerably.

Gwenog Jones was coming to watch the game, and even though Ginny had all but been guaranteed a Chaser's spot for the upcoming season, she was still extremely nervous. While nowhere near as intense as Oliver Wood had been, she had driven the team especially hard during the previous day's practice, and had been up late going over every single play and all her notes.

Ginny looked over at Harry, with a near-scowl on her face. "Are you trying to channel Mum Harry?"

Harry chortled along with Ron and Hermione. "No, I'm just worried is all. I know it's a big game today, but I've been in your shoes love. You need to have something to eat, some toast at least. We can't have you up there feeling sluggish and off your game. What if it lasts more than a couple of hours?"

The look on Ginny's face grew into a panicked one. "Hours? Merlin Harry, you need to catch that Snitch as quick as you can after we score a couple of nice goals and we're ahead. The longer it goes on, the more mistakes we're going to…"

She was stopped mid-sentence by Harry turning her head gently and kissing her lips. He ignored the catcalls and wolf whistles from the rest of the table as he looked into her eyes. "Ginny, everything will be great alright? Just trust in yourself and trust the team. We've practiced hard for the last month, and we've got this in the bag."

Before she could respond, he grabbed a piece of toast and stuck it in her mouth. "Now have something to eat love. Trust me on that."

Ron laughed at the scene in front of him and went back to skewering a link of sausage to nibble on while reading the latest letter from home. Both Pigwidgeon and Smidge had been getting in much more flight time than usual with the constant planning for his and Hermione's upcoming wedding. He sighed as he looked over some more suggestions for flower types from his mother, and looked over to Hermione who was scanning the Daily Prophet.

"How does she find the time to think about all this _and_ run the cafe? George told me that she has lines going out the door most of the day for her bakery treats."

Hermione grinned after taking a sip from her tea. "I'm sure my mother is picking up any slack there. I wouldn't be surprised if they're getting together once or twice a week to plan."

Ron groaned, which finally brought a smile to Ginny's face. "Honestly Ron, she _is _our mother. What did you expect? You knew the consequences going in."

Her brother flicked a piece of bacon off the table at her. "Just you wait Firespit. It'll be worse for your wedding. She's going to go all out planning the wedding for the first Weasley girl born in three generations."

The look on her face had everyone laughing, though Harry could tell that Ron had looked at him pointedly during it, as if he was wondering when his best mate would get around to asking his sister the question. Normally Harry would have been seeking his friend's advice, but with it being his own sister he was planning for,Harry was finding it just too uncomfortable.

His thoughts were interrupted by Professor Sprout standing and calling for the two Quidditch teams to make their way over to the Quidditch pitch.

Ginny's face immediately fell back into an anxious state, and Harry wrapped his arm around her waist to bring her close as they walked. "We're going to do brilliantly love, just you wait and see."

* * *

Harry's advice turned out to be very sound, as they all found out around two hours later. Gryffindor had soundly defeated Hufflepuff, 290 to 80. While it hadn't been Ron's best performance ever, it certainly had been Ginny's. Eight of the fourteen goals against Hufflepuff had been made by her, and those that weren't were brilliantly planned by her.

As the Gryffindor team made it's way back to the castle slightly behind the mass of other students, a grin was still plastered on her face. Gwenog Jones had stopped into their locker room as they were cleaning up along with Professor McGonagall and Bill. Everyone in the room had frozen up upon seeing the professional player, and it had taken Harry nudging Ginny forward to talk to Gwenog when she called for her.

Ginny had broadcasted their conversation to him, so he was just as surprised as she was when Gwenog told her that the Chaser's position was hers for sure. It wouldn't be official until June, since the England/Ireland Quidditch league forbade signing players while they were still in school, but the spot was hers. Ginny had barely been able to contain her excitement, and managed to topple both her and Harry over onto the floor after Gwenog had left, running at him with the speed of a horse and attacking him with a fierce hug.

Harry had congratulated her with a shower of kisses, but he knew that she wouldn't remember any of them. That was okay by him; there was something much more prevalent on her mind and there was no way that he'd deny his girlfriend her happiness today. This was what she had always wanted to do, and it was coming true.

Knowing the Hogwarts rumor mill, the news would reach everyone by dinner time and Harry was sure that the party in Gryffindor tower that evening would be a very loud and raucous one. It wasn't every day that a member of your house was offered a spot on a professional team, after all.

Harry and Ginny followed their teammates up to Gryffindor tower rather than their own common room, this was a day they would spend with their housemates. It was a Gryffindor victory, after all. Most of the student body remained outside for the first somewhat-warm day of the year, so the tower common room was empty except for a few dedicated OWL and NEWT students studying wherever they could stretch out.

Harry was about to spread out on the large sofa in front of the fire when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Normally he wouldn't have given a portrait in the school a second look when the occupant moved; he'd gotten used to that early on as a first year. The fact that this one particular portrait hanging next to the fireplace was now moving and looking around merited another look though; it was the portrait of Godric Gryffindor.

To Harry's knowledge, that particular portrait _never_ became animated. None of the portraits depicting any of the four Founders ever did.

Ginny was about to ask him about the confused look on his face until she followed his gaze and gasped when she saw the movement as well.

Portrait-Godric looked at the two of them with a toothy smile, and ever so casually brought his hand up into the frame of the painting to beckon them forward with his finger. The way that he did so clued both Harry and Ginny in to the fact that he wanted to stay inconspicuous.

Glancing at each other, the young couple stood casually and moved over towards the portrait, taking a seat on the arm of the small loveseat just under and to the right of Godric's portrait. Thinking for a moment, Harry quietly cast a silencing spell around them.

Godric looked impressed by this and winked down at them. "An impressive bit of magic, young one. I'm sure you are very surprised at the moment but I would ask that you not draw attention to ourselves at the moment. While I normally do not refrain from speaking with the students of my own House, there are important things to accomplish first. Tell me, what year is it Harry?"

Harry glanced at Ginny, knowing that she could feel the amazed state he was currently in. "Ermm, 1998, sir. Pardon me for asking, but how do you know my name?"

Godric grinned at them. "Hogwarts is partly my school, is it not? Even as a portrait, the school does its duty and informs me about what I wish to know. For example, I know now that you two have the titles of Head Prefects. A strange title indeed, but from what I am understanding about the current situation, it does seem to be needed. Now I know you have many questions, as do I. I propose that we meet with the Head Students and your Headmistress as soon as possible."

Ginny nodded. "We'll go to Professor McGonagall directly. Oh…"

She stopped, frowning a bit as she thought. "I don't recall seeing a portrait of you in the Head Office sir, is there one?"

"Yes, young lady, but it is well hidden. Once you are inside the office, place your hand on the school crest that is chiseled into the north wall and ask to speak with me. Hurry along now…" the portrait said, before returning to it's original pose and freezing there.

With a long look at each other, Harry and Ginny stood and made their way for the exit out into the hallway.

_Well, that's something new, _Harry mused.

_You don't say… Captain Obvious._

Harry grinned and reached over to tickle GInny's side before grasping her hand as they made their way down the Grand Staircase. _I have a feeling we're going to be in for a very interesting meeting love, but I'm wondering why now? We could have used his portrait's help years ago._

Ginny smiled up at him. _Any number of reasons, I suppose Harry. I'm sure we'll find out shortly…_

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ron and Hermione walked into the Headmistress' office and found their friends sitting there in a loveseat that had been transfigured from the usual chairs in front of the desk. As they took the other empty loveseat, Ron looked back and forth between Harry, Ginny and Professor McGonagall.

"What's the important meeting about?" he asked. "You know lunch is going to be served in a few minutes..."

Hermione rolled her eyes next to him as Harry and Ginny tried to hide their grins. Somethings never changed.

McGonagall smiled and looked at her four favorite students. "To be honest Mr. Weasley, I do not know. Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley insisted that it was important though."

Taking that as their cure, Ginny nodded. "It is. We're missing one more person though..."

Standing up, she walked over to the north side of the room where the Hogwarts crest was, and placed her hand on it. "I'd like to speak with Godric Gryffindor."

Ron, Hermione and McGonagall all looked at her like she was a bit daft, before a large, blank portrait materialized on the wall over the crest. Ginny smiled as she sat down next to Harry again and waited.

The Headmistress was flabbergasted. "Miss Weasley, how did you know to do that? I myself had no idea..."

"Because I told her, my dear lady..."

Five sets of eyes watched as Godric Gryffindor walked into the portrait from one side, smiling over all of them. Most of the portraits of previous Headmasters perked up when they saw what was going on, and quite a few had surprised looks on their faces. Portrait-Dumbledore's eyes took on a familiar twinkle as he took in the scene.

Harry and Ginny smirked as they watched their friends' and McGonagall's reactions. Inside his portrait, Godric looked around at the emptiness and waved a hand to conjure an armchair for him to sit on. Once he was comfortable, he smiled over at everyone. "It had been a long while since I had the pleasure of speaking with the current Head of the school. It is an honor to meet you Professor McGonagall. A graduate of my own House, if I'm not mistaken."

Minerva recovered enough from her surprise to nod and respond. "Indeed, Lord Gryffindor. It is a pleasure to speak with you. I was not aware that any of the Founder's portraits had the ability to speak to us."

A scowl crossed Godric's face. "I was afraid of that. Our portraits were always meant to act as any other, at least until one particular scoundrel of a Headmaster. It seems that our likenesses have been frozen away since at least the year 1700."

Hermione's nose scrunched up a bit as she thought. "Would that be Vindictus Viridian?"

Godric beamed at her. "Well now, that is a bit surprising. A student who takes the time to remember past Heads?"

Harry chuckled. "That's our Hermione, sir. Our resident bookworm."

Hermione blushed and gave Harry a look as Godric laughed heartily. "Hermione Granger," he said thoughtfully. He held out his hand and a roll of parchment appeared in his hand inside the portrait, which he read over. "Ah! One of the most fascinating records I have ever seen. Quite the intuitive mind."

"Thank you sir," Hermione said quietly. She cleared her throat and spoke up louder. "Pardon me sir, but I have a question. Do you mean to say that previous Headmaster Viridian was able to disable the Founder's portraits, for lack of a better word?"

McGonagall's eyes shot up to where Viridian's portrait was on the wall, only to find that it had been blackened out. "Is that even possible?" she mused.

Godric sighed. "Even with all the enchantments and protections we Founders placed in the school, I'm afraid to say that it _was_ accomplished. Vindictus lived up to his name and personally sealed all of our portraits up after deciding that our advice was not needed. I do hope that the school has had better leaders since?"

"For the most part..." Harry said carefully. Godric eyed him thoughtfully for a while, and it seemed he was studying something.

After a few quiet moments, Godric looked around at them. "I apologize, I was searching through the school records and information. It seems you have had quite an interesting seven and a half years here Mr. Potter. All of you, it seems."

Ginny smiled as Harry ducked his head down a bit. "That's our Harry. Trouble seems to have a knack for finding him."

Godric laughed uproariously. "Is that so? I shouldn't be surprised, especially with a descendant of mine."

Seeing all the shocked faces, Godric laughed again. "Oh Merlin, I do wish that I would have been able to be here for the last three hundred or so years. Harry, if I am not mistaken the Potter family descends down from the Gryffindor line at some point. We will have to speak to Rowena at some point about that, she was always the academic one. For now, I suppose I will have to call you grandson."

Harry smiled through his amazed look. "Oh, ermm, it's nice to meet you Grandfather. Do you mind me leaving out all the Greats?"

"Ah! A true Gryffindor - you have my cheekiness in you," Godric said with a grin.

McGonagall was smiling at all the interplay. "Lord Gryffindor, how is it that you were able to reverse the spells that Viridian placed on your portrait?"

Godric smiled over at her. "Headmistress, no titles for me, please. Or sirs," he pleaded as he looked around the room. "I am simply Godric, or grandfather to Harry. You are the current Head of the school, and deference should be shown to you."

McGonagall waved her hand. "Please, call me Minerva."

With a nod, Godric started his explanation. "As the headmistress, I am sure that you are aware of all the types of magics that were cast about the school when it was young and being built. Helga, Rowena, Salazar and I spent quite of a bit of time giving the school and its future leaders the tools and abilities they would need to ensure its survival. "

"What Professor Viridian didn't know is that the school will always look after itself, and will use its own magic in times of great need. The first thing I felt when I awoke just a little while ago was the school's presence welcoming me back."

"Just you though?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"For now," Godric said. "It will be easy enough for us to remove the enchantments on the other Founders portraits, but it will have to be done from our private chambers. Therein lies the problem, Gryffindors," he said with a pained look. "I unfortunately do not know the locations of the three other chambers, even my wife Helga's. We were all in agreement back then that each of us should have our own special places."

Harry smiled. "Well, it's only two that we have to find grandfather. We know the location of Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets. Funny, I don't remember seeing his portrait down there..."

Godric's eyes looked to the left out of his portrait, as if he were reading something. "My my, so you did find it. Very well done you lot. As for his portrait, we will not have to worry about reinstating Salazar. We had every portrait of his removed from the castle in the fourteenth century. His particular views were no longer welcome at the school, and weren't welcomed by the rest of us."

He looked over at Ginny with a kind smile. "I do hope that you did not suffer too greatly at the hand of Salazar's heir, my dear. I am glad that Harry here was able to reach you in time."

Ginny smiled back. "I'm thankful every day," she said as she leaned against Harry and wove her arm through his.

Godric looked at the two of them thoughtfully, before looking around again. "Alright, so to the business of the school. I understand that we are having a problem?"

Over the next twenty minutes the founder was filled in on what they knew about the Entity, for lack of a better word. At the tail end of the explanation, Godric sat back in his chair and ran his hand along his chin. The five living inhabitants of the office sat quietly, letting their eyes do the talking.

Eventually, Godric looked over at them all with a smile. "This connection that you share with Ginny, are you able to communicate through thoughts Harry?"

The two nodded to him, bringing a sparkle of delight to the old wizard's painted eyes. "How interesting. Is there nothing you cannot do Harry? Not only have you defeated Voldemort nearly a half dozen times, the two of you have been soul-bonded? I think we can expect many extraordinary things from you, grandson."

Harry scowled a bit and ducked his head. "So I've been told many times…"

Hermione and Ron were holding back laughter in deference to their long-time friend, and Ginny just smiled over at Harry and squeezed his shoulder. "Harry's very modest… sometimes too modest…"

Godric chortled at them all. "Ah, I have missed the company of people. We will need to speak more as we investigate this intruder in our school, I'm sure there are many more stories you can all tell me. Unfortunately, I do not have any idea as to what this entity could be but that is not surprising to me. Both Helga and Rowena are much more brilliant than I. They also outlived me by a dozen years or so, so they might know something more about the castle than I do."

He stood and started pacing the floor of his portrait. "As much as I would love to get to the business of finding their portraits so we can possibly solve this crisis, we must first gain entry into my Study."

Ron looked puzzled at that comment. "We can meet you there now if you'd like sir, this is more important than anything else at the moment."

Godric smiled at him. "I applaud your dedication Mr. Weasley, however it is not that simple. One of the protections on my personal chamber is the fact that its entrance is charmed to appear in random places throughout the castle and grounds, changing randomly and daily. I will need some time to regain my full commune with the school and discover the location through which you can enter. Once we are there, we can begin our quest to reconnect with my dear friends."

McGonagall nodded. "We will do whatever we can to assist you Lord Gryffindor, and the assistance of the faculty is also at your disposal."

"I thank you kindly, dear lady." He turned to look at the two couples sitting in the room. "For now, I believe it best if you lot were to return to your normal schedules and responsibilities. Rest assured, I will inform you as soon as we are able to start in earnest. I will also arrange for one of my portraits to be hung in your shared suite of rooms, so we can continue to talk further. Might I impose on the use of your wall space for this portrait Headmistress?"

The Headmistress nodded. "For as long as you need. I dare say our other roommates will have many questions for you…" she said with a sly smile, motioning to all the previous Headmasters peering down from their own portraits.

Godric laughed heartily. "I look forward to it my lady. There are many stories to tell and recount."

Catching their cue, the four friends took their leave of Godric and McGonagall. They were quiet as they rode down the circular staircase and exited past the stone gargoyle guarding the entryway. Judging from the sounds of the castle around them lunch was still going on in the Great Hall, but by unspoken agreement they all made their way down the corridor to their private dorm.

Lunch could wait. There was much for them to discuss.

* * *

_Curiouser and curiouser… _

_Next time: Harry has a surprise for his Defense class, and Valentine's Day weekend finally arrives._

_Thanks for reading! I appreciate every page view, review, follow and favorite. As always, big thanks to my two Beta readers - Nova and Cerulean. _

_-Midnight_


	46. Coming Up Short

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her sandbox to play in._

_Review Response Time!:_

_**lilykees - **__So is Harry only descended from Godric or at least one more of the founders? If they are soulbound are they not married too? I guess we will find out._

_I know that there are some stories in which a soul binding also means the pair are legally married, but for the purposes of this story I am not going to include that. With this saga, I'm going to attempt to bring the wizarding world out of the 19th century and into the modern age, so using old laws like that wouldn't fit. As for Harry's lineage, he's at least descended from Helga Hufflepuff as well, since Godric mentioned being married to her in the last chapter. As for Ravenclaw and Slytherin, you'll just have to wait and see!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 46 - Coming Up Short**

"Ow..."

Every single one of Harry and Ron's first year Defense Against the Dark Arts students were laughing, either outright or behind covered mouths. Even Harry had a hard time stifling a chortle as his best mate; Ron had ventured too close to the glass cage holding the creature that they were studying that lesson.

The redhead scowled a bit as he got back up to his feet but took the good-natured laughter well; at the very least none of the first years ever called the class boring. Straightening out his robes, he looked over all the first years gathered in their seats and smiled.

"And that is why you never underestimate an Imp. Just like their cousins, the Cornish Pixies, they're mischievous little buggers. People seem to think they're not worth paying attention to since they don't grow more than six inches tall, but in the right circumstances they can cause a boat load of troubles. Where would I be able to find an Imp, say if I were temporarily out of my mind?" Ron asked the class at large.

There were a few hands raised, and he selected the Slytherin sitting right behind Isla. "Umm, swampy areas, right?"

Ron nodded. "Good. Take two points for Slytherin for the answer. Right, you can usually find Imps in swamp land or areas where it's always very foggy. Even if you don't generally visit places like that, it's still good to know how to defend yourself if you have to; you never know where someone might use them as a trap or prank. Remember, even from as far away as four or five feet, an Imp can reach you with its magic and trip you or move something to hit you, as you just saw when I got too close."

Harry took over from Ron. "So since the idea is to stay as far away from an Imp as possible, you should use whatever spell you think would work to keep an Imp at bay. Specifically today we'll be practicing _Petrificus Totalus_, the Full-Body Bind Curse," he said, looking around at them all.

"Again, like we say almost every time we teach you a spell, _please_ don't use this in the hallways or as a prank to get back at someone. Not only can a real injury happen, Ron and I _really_ don't fancy having to explain ourselves to the Headmistress. Alright then, everyone pair off with one of the training dummies along the walls. They'll freeze up and glow green if you've managed to pull off the spell correctly. Don't hesitate to call out if you need help."

The class snickered amongst themselves at the usual warning and soon the room was filled with many voices, all practicing the same words.

"Better not let McGonagall see that," Harry heard from behind him. Both he and Ron turned to see Bill Weasley leaning in the doorway with a smirk on his face. "And I don't mean the hex you're teaching them. She might not let the two of you leave the school after June, you two teach extremely well."

Ron smiled at the compliment from his eldest brother, while Harry ducked his head.

"Don't use that bashful bit with me Harry," Bill chided, "you're good, and I think you know it."

Harry shrugged, and attempted to change the subject. "Checking in on us then?"

Bill nodded. "I had a free period and decided to see what you were up to, since I haven't in a long while. It seems like you have a handle on the firsties pretty well."

"They're not too much of a problem," Ron said as he glanced over at them. "They're all interested in what we're showing them, and the stories we have for them about what we've done help a lot with the whole 'This guy knows what he's talking about' bit."

Harry laughed. "Ron's right, they're good kids." A mischievous grin crossed his face as he thought of something. "Hey Bill, you know how we told you that they all got O's or E's on their tests before the holidays?"

The elder Weasley nodded. "I remember."

"I think they've earned a little treat, don't you?" he asked pointedly, twirling his wand in his right hand.

Bill looked at him for a long moment, then grinned as well. "Oh ho, you're on Potter. I've been looking for a good duel for a while, none of the other upper-years put up a good fight in class."

Even though Ron would be sitting this one out, he still had a look on his face as well. "Bollocks, I don't have time to lay a bet with George for this..."

Still grinning, Harry called a stop to all the spell practicing and announced what was going to happen. Between the three of them, the training dummies were soon vanished along with the desks and chairs, and a long stage erected in the middle of the room. The students were herded into a corner from where they had a good vantage point, and Ron set a shield dome around them before returning to the stage to count his brother and best mate in.

Harry grinned as Ron explained the rules of the duel for the benefit of the first years, and nodded back at Isla who had an excited look on her face. Both he and Bill bowed to each other, and as Ron counted backwards from five, they settled into their comfortable dueling stances.

He knew that Bill wouldn't be holding back on him, so as soon as Ron gave the starting signal, Harry immediately jumped to the right and easily side-stepped the barrage of Stinging Hexes the elder Weasley had sent his way. In response, Harry grinned and sent back some of his own as a cover while he moved around his end of the stage.

Both duelists could hear the excited talking and shouting from the first years, but their eyes stayed locked on each other as they attempted to best the other. Harry alternated between dodging Bill's spells and letting them bounce harmlessly off his shields, while Bill stood his ground and relied on stopping Harry's spells midway with his own, or letting his shield absorb them.

The duel went on for a few more minutes, and everyone in the room could see that both of them were tiring a bit, even though it wasn't a full-on fight. An idea crossed Harry's mind and he grinned as he sidestepped yet another Tripping Jinx. "Is that all you have Professor Weasley?" he asked.

Everyone laughed at their antics. Bill grinned back at him. "Are you giving up Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head. "No way. Not when I'm about to finish you."

Before Bill could respond, Harry whipped his wand down and to the left. "_Aguamenti Respersio!_"

A spout of water flew out from his wand and sprayed Bill legs and the ground under him. Harry quickly continued to cast spell after spell. "_Glacius! Ventus!"_

Bill looked puzzled as Harry had apparently missed with his water spell, but the combination of the next two had him down on the ground in the next second. Harry had turned the puddle of water into an ice patch, and a blast of powerful wind had robbed him of his balance.

While Bill was down, Harry grinned and raised his wand for the last time. "_Expelliarmus!"_

He caught Bill's wand as it flew towards the air to him, signaling the end of the duel. As Ron took down the shields protecting the viewers, Harry crossed to the other end of the stage, cancelling his spells and helping Bill up.

"Good one, Bill," he said with a smile as the first years gathered around that end of the raised stage.

Bill grinned in response as he took his wand back. "That was brilliant Harry. Very inventive thinking." He turned to look at the students. "I hope you lot enjoyed that, but I also hope you learned something. Duels are not just about trying to weaken your opponent to the point of tiring their shields, or injuring and stunning them. Even in a fight to protect yourself, simply finding a way to disarm your opponent will work. If they don't have their wand, then there's not much else they can do."

The bell signaling the end of class rang then, and the first years were dismissed. Bill was still shaking his head as he watched them all leave. He looked at Harry as the door closed and the three of them collected their things. "You know the story about you knocking me on my ass will be around the whole school by dinner… it's a good thing I won't be here." he said with a smirk.

Ron laughed at his brother's plight. "It'll be the main topic at _lunch_ Bill, the rumor mill is quicker than you think. Heading home to Fleur for dinner tonight?"

Bill nodded. "It's the anniversary of our first date, so Fleur is bent on celebrating it tonight."

Harry grinned mischievously, but Bill saw it and laughed. "Yes, what you're thinking of is probably going to happen tonight, so don't be jealous. Actually," he said, his face turning a bit more serious, "you better not be jealous…" he said, mumbling something about Ginny.

Laughing, Harry clapped Bill on the shoulder. "Don't worry Bill, you know I won't try anything with Ginny, unless she wants to."

Both Weasley brothers had a tinge of red on their cheeks, and Harry fought hard not to grin.

"Well, I'm not going to lecture you two on anything, we're all adults," Bill said. "Just as long as neither of you manage to give Mum a grandkid before I do…"

Ron smirked. "So, you and Fleur are trying then?"

Bill shrugged and nodded. "If it happens, it happens. We both decided we're ready to start a family."

Both Ron and Harry grinned. "Good on you, then," Harry said as they all walked out of the room and down the hallway for their next classes.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday and it dawned bright and sunny, a beautiful start to the Valentine's Weekend. Everyone had been looking forward to the Hogsmeade visit for a few weeks now, and every couple in the school was excited for the full day spent with their significant other.

Ginny awoke with a yawn and smiled sleepily to herself. She felt well-rested, and thanked Merlin for a quiet night in which neither her or Harry experienced one of their nightmares.

The smell of something sweet nearby caught her attention, and she opened her eyes to look around a bit before she found it. Next to her in the bed, where Harry usually slept was a covered plate on a bed tray. A small vase with a single rose was also on the tray, along with a note.

_Happy Valentine's Day love,_

_Sorry for not being here when you wake_ _up, but_

_I'm arranging something special for us tonight. I'll _

_meet you for breakfast in the Great Hall, though I_

_left you something to start with._

_Love, Harry._

Ginny smiled at the note, and it only grew wider as she lifted their lid off of the plate to find two perfectly rolled up crepes, stuffed with fresh strawberries and cream. It was her favorite breakfast dish, one that she didn't get to have very often, and her heart jumped a little as she thought about how thoughtful her Harry was, and how well he knew her.

_Thank you love, that was a lovely surprise…_

She could feel his happiness over their connection. _You're very welcome Ginny. Did you sleep well?_

_Very well, yes. It's always good when we don't have that unwanted visitor. What else are you planning today?_

Harry laughed a little bit in her mind. _Well, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it? I'm heading to the Great Hall for breakfast now, meet you there?_

Ginny agreed with him and finished the treat left for her quickly, and was soon getting out of bed and into the adjoining bathroom to start the day.

By the time the carriage carrying the four friends stopped at the edge of Hogsmeade village, Ginny was sure that Harry was having just a little too much fun keeping his secret for that evening to himself. Everytime she tried to wheedle it out of him, he just smiled back or got a sparkle in his bright green eyes.

Hermione was giggling at the two of them as they walked down the main street along with the other students from the Castle. "Knowing Harry, he's just not going to tell you Ginny. He's pretty good at keeping secrets."

Ginny looked at her friend and sighed. "He's having fun with it, is what's going on," she said with a playful nudge to his arm. "I can't even get an idea of what it is over our connection. He's hiding it too well."

Harry grinned. "I cant help it if I'm excited for it love. You won't get anything out of me beforehand."

"Not even if I give you the saddest puppy dog look I can muster?" Ginny asked, trying her best to put one on her face.

Ron was getting a bit red in the face with how his best mate and sister were acting. "Better let it go Gin', I think you've lost the battle this time."

In an obvious attempt to change the conversation, Ron started chatting incessantly about the knee injury that the Ravenclaw team seeker had gotten the night before in a practice and how it might affect the game with Slytherin the following weekend.

Ginny shot her brother a look. While she normally didn't mind a Quidditch discussion, she decided to get back at him a little by turning to Hermione and talking to her friend about their wedding plans as they stopped in at some of their favorite stores.

While he was paying attention to what his three friends were talking about for the most part, Harry found himself drifting off to his own thoughts. The Auror presence in the village had been stepped up ever since the attacks at the start of the Christmas holidays, and even more so for this weekend with all the students around. Neither Harry nor his friends had been called upon to provide any extra protection, but the possibility of something happening while they were in the village was constantly on his mind.

Of course he was also thinking about his plans for that evening with Ginny. He ran his hand over his father's pocketwatch in his pants pocket, his fingers making contact with the hidden engagement ring on its chain. The small, round band of metal had been with him ever since he had found it in his family's vault five months previous, but lately it felt like it was going to burn a hole if he didn't do something with it soon.

It wasn't as if he didn't want to propose to Ginny. No, he was dead set on doing that; it was just the matter of _how_ he was going to do it. His plans for the evening certainly would be a good opportunity, but he just wasn't sure.

His thoughts and the conversation the others were having was interrupted then by a loud _Crack! _Harry jumped a bit and was about to release his wand from its holster when he realized that it was Kreacher who had appeared near them.

"Kreacher has a message for Master Harry…" the little house-elf said quickly, without much in the way of greetings. The near-scowl on his face told Harry that the message wasn't going to be good.

"Thanks Kreacher," Harry said as he took the slip of parchment and started reading it. Ginny noticed the scowl that started to grow on his face and made her way towards him, leaning slightly against his right side.

"Draco?" she asked softly.

Harry nodded and looked over at her and his two best friends. "Yep. He thinks Lucius is going to be part of something that's going to happen this afternoon. He says he doesn't know what or where though."

"'Course he doesn't… when has that git ever been helpful?" Ron muttered quietly. Hermione looked as if she wanted to say something but she just nodded.

Harry sighed and looked over at Ginny with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry Gin', I need to get this to Kingsley and the Aurors. They may be able to come up with something more."

Ginny nodded and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "It's alright Harry. It's not like you planned for this to happen today. Go," she said with a kind smile. "Just come back to me as quick as you can."

Harry hesitated, internally growling at the unfairness of it all. He smiled back at her and reached down to take her hand and squeeze it. "You know I will love. Let the Aurors here know something may be going down?"

Ron nodded. "We'll take care of it mate. Be careful," he said with a look.

With one last hand squeeze, Harry stepped away from the group and nodded once before turning on the spot and apparating away.

The smile on Ginny's face disappeared as soon as Harry was gone. Hermione walked over to her best girl friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "He'll be okay Ginny. Kingsley won't put him in any danger…"

Ginny sniffled a bit and nodded. "I know, but this is Harry we're talking about. Trouble finds him. I thought I had a few more months before needing to worry about him being out on missions."

Ron put a hand on his sister's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "Hermione's right Gin'. Harry will be back before we know it," he said, feeling a bit awkward. "Let's go find an Auror then, okay?"

With a nod the two ladies followed him down the sidewalk, tightening up their coats against the chill that wasn't all caused by the cold air blowing through the village.

* * *

Ginny grew more and more anxious with each passing hour that Harry was away. Their soul-speak wasn't an option at this distance, so she found herself idly fingering the lightning bolt necklace he had given her as Hermione and Ron did their best to keep her occupied.

Harry had sent her a message not long after he had left for the Ministry, letting her know that Kingsley wanted him to stick around for a bit, but that had been hours ago. She was worried and fretting that he had somehow been roped into the middle of a fight somewhere, without her there to back him up.

Her attention wandered back and forth between the game of chess that Ron and Hermione were playing next to her and the large grandfather clock in the corner of their private common room. Ginny knew that they were trying to keep her mind off her worries, and while she appreciated it, it just wasn't working. A quick glance at Godric's portrait brought a small smile to her face; the Founder had become a good friend to them all in the past week, and he was currently pacing back and forth in his painting for news about Harry as well.

Ginny was about to break down and send her own message through the necklaces when they all heard the portal door to the hallway open. Relief washed over her as she saw Harry trudging in slowly, looking tired but without injury.

Harry was indeed tired, and was nearly knocked to the ground from the force of the redheaded projectile that flew into his arms. He recovered his balance and smiled into Ginny's mane of hair, taking in her familiar scent.

"I suppose asking if you missed me will be redundant. I'm sorry Gin', it took a while longer than I thought but I'm alright. No holes or bruises, I promise."

He heard a very short laugh from her as she pulled her head away from his chest and looked up at him with a happy smile. "Good. You were going to be in so much trouble if you did have any. What happened?" she asked, pulling him over to the loveseat she had been occupying.

Harry sighed as he sat down next to her and rolled his shoulders a bit to work out some stress. "Well I got the message to Kingsley, and we both sat down with some of the Auror staff to try and figure out what Lucius was planning. We tried sending Kreacher out to find Draco so we could find out more but got nothing. He must have been behind some wards or something."

He looked at Hermione and Ron who were across from them and sighed again. "I was about to head back when we got word through some people the Ministry has in the Muggle government that a small village on the Wales coast was being attacked. Kingsley himself went with the Auror team but they slipped through our fingers. Both Travers and Lucius. Luckily we got there before the two could do much of anything, and we were able to identify Lucius being there. There's a warrant out for his arrest now."

Hermione sighed a bit and Ron winced at the revelation. Ginny looked at Harry with inquisitive eyes. "You didn't go with them, did you?"

Harry shook his head. "I didn't go until Travers and Malfoy were long gone love, promise. The aurors needed some help with Obliviating all the muggles afterwards though, that was a right pain."

Ginny gave him a strange look, almost as if she was judging his truthfulness. She then smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay love. I don't much like waiting around while you're gone."

Harry bit his lower lip for a moment. He hated that he had made her worry, and wondered if it would only get worse when he was a fully trained Auror and out on assignments. He really didn't know what to say, and was glad when Hermione spoke.

"Well, you're back and while those two are still out there, at least their plan for today was stopped. I don't know about you lot but I'm ready for dinner."

Ron nodded and stood. Harry grinned and looked over at Ginny. "You two go on without us. Ginny and I have a prior engagement to get to."

The spark that had been in Ginny's eyes earlier in the day returned and she smiled at her boyfriend. "_Now_ will you tell me what's going on?"

Harry chuckled and stood, holding out his hand to her. "Just follow me love."

* * *

_Travers and Lucius continue to be wiley and manage to sneak away once again, but now the elder Malfoy has been caught in the act. What will they get up to next?_

_Once again, thanks for reading and for all your comments and favorites/follows! Each one helps me continue in writing this saga for you all. Special thanks to my two beta readers, Nova and Cerulean!_

_-Midnight_


	47. Sweetheart Sonata

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her sandbox to play in._

_Warning: M rated material in this chapter._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 47 - Sweetheart Sonata**

Harry was grinning as he and Ginny made their way through the hallways of the school towards the special surprise he had set up for their Valentine's evening. He could feel her excitement as they walked hand in hand up to the seventh floor.

As they walked down a familiar corridor, Ginny looked up and over at him with a surprised look on her face. "We're going to the Room of Requirement? I thought you said it was damaged during the battle last year."

"I thought so too Gin'. There's almost nothing that can stand up to Fiendfyre, but I stopped up here a few weeks ago on a whim just to see. Even with me calling up other rooms it reeked of smoke for _ages_. Kreacher helped me brew a bunch of different scented potions before we got the smell out."

Ginny watched as her boyfriend walked back and forth in front of the blank wall where the Room's door would appear and felt her stomach flip a little as she realized that Harry had been planning this night for a long while. She loved how thoughtful he was, and that he had gone through what seemed to be a lot of trouble just for her.

Harry opened his eyes as he finished repeating his request for the third time and smiled as the usual door appeared and opened for them.

"After you, milady…" he said, holding his hand out to escort her in.

Ginny giggled a bit as she took his hand and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking in. She stopped just inside of the room and looked around in amazement. The room which had been their DA headquarters and a refuge from the Carrows was now a small, quaint room richly decorated in Gryffindor red and gold, almost a smaller version of the Gryffindor tower common room. There was a roomy loveseat near the fireplace and a small table set for two in front of a pair of french doors, that opened out onto a small balcony that overlooked a view of the Hogwarts grounds beneath.

Even though the scene was mostly familiar, it took her a bit to take all the details in before looking over at Harry, who had a look of apprehension on his face.

"It's amazing Harry… I love it!" she exclaimed.

Harry visibly relaxed and breathed out a little. "I'm glad you like it love,"

Ginny giggled and leaned into him a little. "You were worried I wouldn't? Oh you silly nit, you could have arranged for stale crackers in a dusty corner of the dungeons and I would have liked it."

His eyebrow went up. "Methinks you're exaggerating a bit there Gin', but I understand," he said with a grin. "I wanted to do something special for you and so this is where my mind took me."

After picking up her hand to kiss it, Harry led Ginny over to the dinner table and pulled out her seat for her. She smiled over at him as he took his own seat. "So what are we having for dinner Harry?"

Harry smiled back and motioned to the plates as they began to fill with their meal. "The house elves in the kitchen were pushing for lobsters and such since it's a special day, but I know you don't fancy seafood. Neither do I, to be honest. I convinced them that chicken and pork chops were okay, but it seems they decided to go all out…"

Ginny giggled as she looked down at her plate; he was right. Their dinner plates were loaded with sweet glazed thick pork chops and spice-covered chicken legs, with a variety of potato and vegetables. She picked up her knife and fork and started attacking the food in front of her with gusto.

"It's delicious Harry, we really need to stop by the kitchen tomorrow and thank them. I didn't realize I was this hungry; it must have been all the waiting and wondering, and you had me going with that since I woke up," she said playfully.

Harry chortled in between bites. "I promise not to be such a tease next time love. I guess I got a little over-excited with everything."

Ginny reached a hand across the table to rest on his, her thumb rubbing small circles on his skin. "Yes, you might have, but I loved it all the same. No apologies mister, I love it," she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

The two continued and finished their dinner with some small talk while also listening to the light classical music that was playing from somewhere in the room. Ginny groaned a little as she sat back and watched her finished plate of food disappear, only to fill up again moments later with an assortment of little cupcakes and chocolate-covered strawberries.

"I don't think I could eat another bite right now Harry," she said as she looked at everything in front of them.

Harry grinned and stood up, making his way around the table to her. "Let's let them sit for a while then, we've got all night to make work of them. Care for a little dance?"

Ginny felt a little flutter in her chest as she looked up at him and nodded, taking his offered hand and letting him lead her out onto the little balcony. There wasn't much room to do anything more than a slow dance, but that was enough for the two. As Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, Ginny wrapped her own around him and laid her head against his chest, enjoying how close they were in that moment.

All was silent except for the light music and the simulated sounds of a night outdoors as the two rocked from side to side gently, spinning around ever so slowly. Ginny sighed happily against his chest and smiled.

"This is nice…"

Harry leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's just so peaceful and calm, and having you in my arms is just about the best thing ever…"

Ginny grinned and untangled herself from him just enough to move and wrap her arms around his neck, leaning in for a soft kiss. "Better than winning the Quidditch cup?"

Her kiss was returned with another. "_Much_ better. I could stay like this all night and be happy, not to mention the rest of my life."

That remark got him a fiery and passionate kiss which lasted quite a while as their tongues danced right along with them. As they broke apart to come up for air a few minutes later, she looked into his eyes and Harry could see that wild spark that he loved about her. "Well, surely not _all_ night, Harry," she said with a little plea in her voice.

A few minutes and two intense snogging sessions later, Harry and Ginny found themselves firmly embedded into the soft cushions of the roomy loveseat. Ginny had pushed him down so he was laying flat with her half-laying on top of him, planting little kisses along his neck and jawline. She smiled down at him as she gently brushed away a stray strand of his unruly hair away from his eyes as her other hand roamed on top of his shirt.

Harry was already a very happy man as he enjoyed all the attention she was giving him, and the next words out of her mouth only excited him all the more.

"I think we're all little too over-dressed, sweetheart…"

"I completely agree, love…"

Their lust and need for contact seemed to grow with every button that was undone. Harry moaned happily as she ran her fingernails down his naked chest while his hands worked to undo the clasp of her bra from behind. He grinned as he saw her magnificent breasts free and in front of him, and began playing with them greedily as if it was the first time he'd seen them. Ginny let loose a little purr of satisfaction as she closed her eyes, enjoying the special attention he was giving to her sensitive nipples.

As the minutes went on, the tempo of their ministrations to each other grew faster and needier. Soon there was nothing slow about the way they were pleasing each other. They had divested each other of their pants and underwear in record time while still pressed up against each other in a tangle of limbs.

Harry could feel the hot breath coming from Ginny's nose as they continued to make out without stopping for air and it sent goosepimples up and down his arms. His hand seemed to move on it's own accord down her side and towards her most private of areas, and she welcomed her visitor immediately, spreading her legs a bit to give him better access.

Harry grinned and spun them around a little so that he was now on top and looked down at her closed eyes as she started to moan and emit little cries of happiness while she squirmed beneath him. He loved pleasing her like this, knowing that her quiet responses now would soon grow louder and louder.

Ginny didn't know how it was possible, but every touch and sensation he caused her was perfect; just strong enough to create the pressure she wanted but not rough in the slightest. She had never asked him about it, but she knew deep down that it was their bond that enabled both of them to know exactly what the other needed.

She reached out with her mind to sense what he was feeling right then, and was nearly overwhelmed with the amount of emotion and love that Harry was feeling for her. It was like a spark to her, and she cried out almost immediately as a surprise orgasm overtook her with almost no warning. She had never before felt something so powerful in her life. When she had calmed down, she opened her eyes to look up at her love.

Harry was startled to see that those beautiful brown orbs were starting to mist over with tears. "Ginny? I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"

Ginny shook her head and put a finger up to his lips to keep him from worrying. "No love, not at all. I just felt so much love coming from you that it set me off so quickly and completely," she said between breaths. Her hands roamed along his slightly hairy chest and a smile crossed her mouth. "It was so beautiful Harry…"

Harry relaxed and smiled back at her, leaning down to nuzzle his forehead against hers. He got a little kiss on his nose in response.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to make love to me…"

He took in a deep breath, caught unawares by her request. Looking down at her little impish smile, he gulped a little. "Are you sure Ginny? I mean…"

Ginny put her finger back against his lips. "I'm sure Harry. I want this, that is if you do…"

Harry nodded. "I do, I just know it's a big step and that it's supposed to be somewhat uncomfortable for you…"

"It'll be worth it Harry. I couldn't think of anyone else to share this with, and what I just felt from you before just proves it beyond a shadow of a doubt. Please?" she asked quietly.

He leaned down to kiss her forehead in response, leaving a trail of tiny ones down her nose. Their lips connected in a fiery blaze for a few moments, and soon Harry was on his hand and knees on top of her. He looked up and over at Ginny and saw the most beautiful smile he had ever seen from her.

"I'm ready Harry love, just slowly, okay?"

Harry nodded and with a deep breath he pushed forward slowly into her opening. They both gasped at the initial contact, but were soon moaning almost in sync as both of the young lovers experienced something new.

He began thrusting in and out slowly through the first few inches and groaned at the intense feelings. Ginny gasped at being stretched, and felt Harry stop where he was. "Oh! No keep going please… that feels so good Harry…"

The two got into a slow rhythm and soon Harry could feel her virginal barrier with the top of his member. He looked down into Ginny's eyes and saw her need and want in them.

_Please, Harry?_ he heard in his mind.

Harry didn't respond as he started picking up some momentum in his thrusting. Within moments he felt the thin obstacle in front of him break down and he slid in further into her wet and warm folds. Ginny cried out underneath him and put her hands on his hips to tell him to wait for a moment, letting herself get used to his size and girth. It took about half a minute before she could open her eyes to look into his, and she realized she had been biting her lower lip. She smiled up at him and ran her hands up and down his legs.

_Gin'?_

_I'm okay Harry, more than okay actually. It stung, but it's all passed now. Please, give me more?_

The pleading in her thought-speak woke something up in Harry, a need to fulfill what she was asking of him. Now that they had passed this big hurdle in their relationship, they both felt an urge to satisfy each other.

Harry answered by renewing his thrusting, which soon became as rushed as their fervor was earlier. The whole new experience for him was almost mind-blowing as he reveled in the sensations he was feeling. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, and in just a few minutes, filled with moaning and panting he was right there at the edge.

Ginny heard him growl out in pleasure as he began to slide out of her, a low groan that set her own flesh on fire. All the physical and mental contact between them had brought her right to the top of another climax. She fell over the edge of the cliff when she felt him tense up right above her as he finished himself off. She felt the emotional release he got through their connection and the first warm touch of his release on her stomach sent her into a nerve-splitting and frenzied orgasm, one that topped even the one she had had earlier.

They both fell into each other as they came down from their joint trip. It took a few minutes before they both opened their eyes at the same time and just looked at each other. They each wore a small smile and Harry leaned in a bit closer until their noses touched. No words were needed; they knew exactly what the other was feeling. They both felt a heightened sense of intimacy now through their connection, and time was lost to them both as they held onto each other.

The desserts on the dinner table were left untouched the whole night; there _are_ sweeter things than chocolate, after all.


	48. Intrusions

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her sandbox to play in._

_Review Response Time!_

_**RPGMP3-Pencil-Monkey**_ _It seems rather excessive that all the male characters (at least the ones in stable long-term relationships) have turned into near-perfect boyfriends, who spend almost every waking moment whispering sweet nothings in their ladies' ears, and are always super-attentive and sensitive and caring and considerate. Ron is particularly jarring, when he's suddenly gone from a guy with "the emotional depth of a teaspoon" in canon, to a runner-up for the World's Best Boyfriend award. _

_ This is something I've been thinking about for a bit now, especially about Ron. I admit to 'molding' him to exactly what I needed for my story and ideas, and I'm actually happy that someone caught on to it. Right now, I see Harry, Ron and George all being perfect gentlemen because they finally have the chance to. Trust me though, things aren't going to stay perfect for much longer. One of the three will soon be making a bad decision, and another will be caught between events beyond his control and a very emotional young lady ;)_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 48 - Intrusions**

"What the hell Malfoy?!"

Lucius looked up from his spot on the couch as he saw an irate Gordon Travers storming into their new hideout and heard the door slamming behind him. A foul smirk crossed his face.

"Good to _finally_ see you Gordon. I expected you back _days_ ago…"

Travers scowled at him and flopped into an empty armchair. "I had to make sure that I wasn't walking into a trap," he growled out. "They knew Lucius! They knew where we were going to be. I've spent the last two days sneaking around looking behind me. How did they know?"

The same smirk was still on Lucius' face. "Believe you me, I've been thinking about that myself. Problem is, I can't just go out and find information any longer. I was apparently seen at that village and our dear Minister has personally signed a warrant for my arrest."

Gordon shot a dirty look at him. "Oh, that's just _bloody_ brilliant. You went and got yourself seen? How could you let that happen?"

Malfoy stood from his spot and paced a bit before turning to look out a window. "What's done is done Gordon. There's nothing left to do now except to cut our losses and see about getting out of the country. My family has connections in France…"

"You're giving up?!" Travers growled. "What the fuck happened to you Lucius? Where's the bravado and thirst for revenge you used to have when we served the Dark Lord?"

There was a nasty glint in Malfoy's eyes as he stared at his compatriot. "There is a difference between quitting and laying back for a while so we can begin amassing resources for the future. Right now it would be prudent to lay low until their guards are down again; we don't stand much of a chance against the Ministry at the moment."

Malfoy could see that Travers was getting angry and that he was about to snap at him. "However," he continued, "that doesn't mean that I do not want _revenge_, Gordon. Like I said, I've been doing a lot of thinking."

This seemed to pacify Travers. The younger man relaxed a little and looked up from his seat. "Revenge, you say…"

Lucius nodded curtly. "That Potter brat. We still have a score to settle with him, but that is for later. Right now, we must deal with the source of the Ministry's information," he said grimly.

Gordon smirked a little. "So you realized it too."

"Yes," Malfoy said with a little growl. "My own wife and son. As much as I had my suspicions, I never thought they would be foolish enough to actually _act_ against me."

Gordon peered intently at Lucius, thanking Merlin silently that he never had such a foolish notion as a family to deal with. The Dark Lord and his followers, those were the only 'family' that he had ever needed. In a way, he pitied the older man. What needed to happen next wasn't going to be easy for him.

"So," he asked, "what do you propose we do?"

Lucius looked away and out the window for a few moments before answering. "They'll have left our home, but I expected that. What _they_ don't expect is that I know all about what they were planning to do if they were to flee from me…"

He looked over at Travers with a determined look on his face. "They will pay for what they have done."

* * *

"So it's July 17th then, for sure?"

Hermione sighed a little before looking up from the latest letter from both her mother and her soon to be mother-in-law. The two were sitting in the small common room of their private dorms.

"Yes. After almost two months we've finally decided on the date. I didn't know it was going to be this hard to plan my wedding," she said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Ginny giggled as she regarded her best girl friend. Hermione was right; everyone who knew her would have figured that the details for the entire ceremony and reception would already be set in stone. The problem didn't lie with Hermione or Ron though. It seemed as if their mothers were hell bent on being a part of every decision.

"Makes you wonder why you and Ron aren't just eloping?" Ginny teased her.

Hermione grinned a little. "As if we could get away with that. I wouldn't get so enthused by my plight right now Gin', you'll be in my shoes soon enough..."

Ginny groaned. "Don't remind me. Mum's been planning since I was born. Of course, Harry has to actually propose for anything to happen..." she said in an almost wistful voice.

Hermione took a moment to study her friend's tone and body language. "Anything going on between the two of you?"

A long puff of air escaped Ginny's mouth before she spoke. "No, everything's fine... brilliant actually. Valentine's night this weekend was... Mmmm."

The slightly older witch smiled and put aside the letter she was holding, leaning forward. "Okay, you are definitely going to have to spill the beans about what happened that night, and I'm not forgetting it. What's got you worried though?"

Ginny looked down at the red carpet. "I don't know Hermione... Harry and I have this perfect relationship right now. We don't fight over anything, and we spend almost every free moment we have with each other. I worry that when we graduate we might drift apart some[,] especially since he'll be in training and I might be traveling with the Harpies..."

Hermione stood up to move over and sit next to her friend, putting an arm around her. "So you want to be engaged to be sure that you and Harry won't lose each other?"

Seeing the redhead nod a little, Hermione tightened her one armed hug. "Gin', I know it's a real thing to worry about. Being far away from someone you love for a while isn't pleasant. But we're talking about _you and Harry_ here. You two are the closest couple I have ever seen. It's like you were made for each other."

Ginny smiled a little but kept her gaze down on the ground. "I know... I'm sorry Hermione, it's just me being silly and wanting more when what I have already is perfect."

"It's okay to always want more, that's who we are. I completely understand wanting to be with someone for the rest of eternity, trust me," Hermione said with a smile. Just remember, Harry is as much in love with you as you are with him. I've known him for how many years now? The boy has it bad for you..."

They both giggled for a few moments before Hermione continued. "Trust me Gin', it'll happen soon enough, and it'll be the best moment of your life."

Ginny nodded. "I'm sorry. I know everything will turn out brilliantly. I don't know why I got all wafty all of a sudden, though I'm going to throw most of the blame on that stupid energy cloud and it's nightmares. It woke Harry and I really early this morning," she said, putting a genuine smile on her face."

"That's the spirit. Now, about what happened Saturday night..." Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

The two girls were still sitting there a half hour later, talking and giggling, when Harry walked in from the hallway. Ginny could feel the tension emanating from him before he spoke up.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked, standing up and turning to look at him.

Harry sighed and dropped down to sit on the arm of an armchair. "Professor McGonagall just had me in her office, and Kingsley was there."

Ginny crossed the small space in between them to stand by him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"It looks like Draco and his mother were found out by Lucius and maybe Travers."

He looked up at Ginny and Hermione as they both gasped, and continued. "Draco and Narcissa had moved to a house they thought was safe, right after Lucius was discovered as part of that Muggle attack. He wasn't supposed to know anything about it, but he showed up there early this morning and attempted to kill both Draco and his mother."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Attempted? So they managed to escape then?"

Harry nodded. "They did, though Narcissa apparently caught the receiving end of a few cutting curses. Draco actually did the smart thing for once and Apparated them both right into the emergency room at St. Mungo's. The Ministry's taken them under protection now."

Ginny relaxed a little next to him. "Well, that's good then. They're both in a safe house then?"

"That's the thing," Harry said with a little bit of a smirk. "They're still investigating nearly every Ministry employee, trying to figure out who, if anyone, Travers and Lucius have on the inside. None of the Ministry's safe houses are actually 'safe' anymore."

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. "So, where are they staying?" Hermione asked.

Harry closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. "I told Kingsley he could put them at Grimmauld Place for now. It's still got most of the wards on it from when the Order was using it, and the new ones Bill put up there over the summer should hold nicely."

He felt his shoulder being squeezed and looked up and over into Ginny's face. She had a warm smile on for him, and it helped his general mood quite a bit. It had been a pretty stressful morning, but seeing her and feeling her close by always did wonders for his moods.

"That was a nice thing you did," Ginny said softly. "I know I would've had a hard time making that decision, especially with everything he's done to you."

Harry shrugged. "I didn't particularly want him or Narcissa anywhere close to Sirius' place, but it seemed to be the best place. Besides, it might be helpful in the long run. Narcissa grew up there, so if she's comfortable she might give the Aurors something more they can work with."

Hermione nodded. "A good plan..." she started, trailing off as she saw the portrait behind Harry and Ginny come alive.

"Ah, sorry for interrupting, friends..." Portrait-Godric said, smiling at the three of them.

Harry turned and looked at his distant relative. "Grandfather. Don't worry about it, we were pretty much done. How's the search for your den going?"

Godric's eyes seemed to take on a little bit of a gleam. "Very well I have to say, since I've managed to find where the door has shifted to today."

Hermione and Harry both stood up and moved with Ginny towards the painting.

"That's brilliant!" Hermione said happily, her eagerness plain on her face. "When can we get in there?"

Godric chuckled. "Ever ready to learn, aren't you Miss Granger. Very well, we might as well do this now. The faster we find Helga and Rowena, the better our chances of ridding the school of our intruder. Why don't you go find Ronald and make your way to that little anteroom behind the staff table in the Great Hall. Tap the cracked brick in the northwest corner of the room with your wand and use the password 'Courage'. Once your party enters through the doorway, the magic stifling my portrait there should be lifted and I'll be able to join you."

Harry nodded. "We'll see you in a bit then."

The Founder smiled. "I hope so, Harry. Oh, and I wouldn't mind it at all if you happened to bring some people along," he said with a slight grin. "I'm sure the Headmistress and my current Head of House would enjoy the opportunity."

Ginny giggled a little. "We'll let them know. Can you imagine the look on their faces?" she asked her two friends as they made their way out of the room.

"Bill is going to flip..." Hermione said, the rest of her sentence disappearing as the door closed.

Godric just chuckled to the empty room. "Ah, youth."

* * *

True to their word, about twenty minutes later Harry, Ginny and the other four had stepped through the doorway that had appeared in the stone wall of the little meeting room. The six pairs of eyes looked everywhere, most of them not knowing where to start to take things in.

Godric's den was a round and cozy space, as if it were part of Gryffindor Tower. There were no windows to the outside, the wall space was instead used to showcase to various paintings, bookshelves and weaponry. Even though the restrictions of being a portrait, Godric seemed to enjoy himself thoroughly as his visitors questioned him about certain items or topics as others investigated the room.

Hermione had, of course, made a beeline for the bookshelves to see what she could find. Ron followed her there quickly after being informed there was a rather rare text on chess. Bill and Harry were interested in the weaponry Godric had accumulated during his travels before Hogwarts was founded, while Ginny and Professor McGonagall were happy enough to sit on a small couch and trade stories with the Founder, once said couch had been Scourgified of all it's dust.

Once everyone had gotten their explorative sides appeased, a serious effort to start locating the other two Founder's chambers began. Portrait-Godric looked around at the small group sitting or standing in front of the large portrait behind his desk.

"I'm afraid finding this old haunt of mine was the simple part of our task, friends. It will be much more difficult to locate the others. I have seen the insides of Helga's Hearth and Rowena's Rest, but only through their paintings. Unfortunately, even that is not possible at the moment, until someone gets inside one of them. The shrouding spell Headmaster Viridian used should then be lifted."

Bill was still absorbing everything he had heard and seen, not having been privy to this information before now. "So how do we find these places Godric? If you haven't been able to all this time…"

Godric nodded. "It's not impossible, but not easy either. Truth be told, I never had the occasion or purpose to look before now. When the school was built, all four of us agreed that our chambers would be only ours, our separate rests and refuges from teaching and maintaining the school. Even though we were already married, Helga and I decided to honor the agreement and not share our secrets."

"Since we have no readily-available clue to guide us at the moment, I propose a search of the school. If I know my Helga, her chamber may be the easier of the two to find. She was always partial to leaving clues behind for people to find, it's in her gentle and caring nature."

Hermione nodded, looking thoughtful. "Like a scavenger hunt then, only we don't know how many, if any, clues there are. Godric, are we somewhere inside Gryffindor Tower right now, or is this space a recreation of it?"

Godric grinned. "Very astute, Miss Granger. We are indeed inside Gryffindor Tower, at the very top of it, in fact. The office is spelled in a way to not be visible from the outside, and anyone looking for it in the tower will simply not see it. Now that you all have been inside here, the castle will allow you back here at any time, and also lead you to the current entranceway."

Ron picked up on Hermione's thought process. "So Helga's chamber could be somewhere near the Hufflepuff common room…"

McGonagall nodded. "An assumption, but a very good one. Remember, even though the Chamber of Secrets is located deep in the very bottom level of the dungeons the entrance is nowhere near there, just like the entrance to this chamber. We could be in for a long search."

Harry and Ginny both scowled a little. "The sooner, the better," Harry stated. "It's getting more than a little annoying being woken up almost every morning by that entity."

Ginny nodded her agreement. "It would be great to be able to tune that thing out…"

Portrait-Godric stroked his short goatee and made a humming sound as he thought. "It could be a long shot, but since it is invading your consciousness as you sleep, Occlumency might just shut it out. I would be happy to teach you both, though we will have to find someone else to test your progress..."

Ginny looked up in interest while Harry groaned a little.

Bill, McGonagall and Hermione looked at Harry with a smattering of smiles and smirks. "It is actually a really good idea, Harry," Bill said. "At least this time it won't be extra lessons with Snape…"

Harry nodded. "You're right, and I guess I've already got a handle on the basics of it."

Godric beamed down at his great-grandson. "That's the spirit Harry…"

* * *

Hermione studied Ron's face as she laid next to him in their bed. They had spent a lovely evening together, just the two of them enjoying each other's company and getting into some rather exhilarating 'situations'. There was a satisfied smile on her mouth as she basked in the glow of feeling loved by someone she loved in return, and in the warmth coming from him underneath the covers. His arm was draped loosely around her side, and she reveled in how that simple gesture left her feeling safe and protected.

Ron helped her to be the girl that she had always wanted to be. She had for years felt inadequate and insecure about herself because of her plain looks, which caused her to fall back on the high-strung and know-it-all attitude people knew her for, not that it did her any good. There were always constant worries in her mind about not being good enough; whether anyone would ever notice her like the other girls in her year or want to be with her.

That all changed in the last year or so with Ron. It had taken _both_ of them years to become as close as they now were, and for them to break out of their previous relationship; being Harry's best friends that bickered with each other non-stop. It was almost a miracle, she thought, how the the type of person that she had always wanted to be with had been realized in one of her closest friends that she had known for years.

Hermione smiled lovingly and longingly as she watched him resting and breathing lightly. There was just enough glow coming from the candle on the bedside table to see the light scattering of freckles on his face. He had a small smile on his own face, which reminded her of the heartfelt and still somewhat shy smile he always seemed to have for her when he looked at her from across a room or only a few inches away.

She felt an urge to reach up and run her hands through his reddish-brown hair, but quashed it down. As much as she loved doing that it would probably wake him up, and while she wouldn't mind staring into those beautiful blue eyes of his for a little bit longer before she fell asleep, she wouldn't deny him any dreams he was having at the moment.

One look down at the engagement ring on her finger was enough to satisfy her yearnings. There would be many, many more moments like this for her to enjoy in her future.

Their future. Together.

* * *

_Big apologies for the lack of updates in the past few weeks, things just keep coming up that hold back my writing time. Luna also seems to have lost part of her wrackspurt collection; it seems they've taken my muse hostage._

_Next time: Lessons, Meetings and Deaths. It's as easy as 1-2-3… but how many of each?_

_Thanks for taking the time to read this story, and for all the reviews, favorites and follows! As always, special thanks to my Beta readers (Nova and Cerulean!)_

_-Midnight_


	49. A Dish Best Served Cold

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her sandbox to play in._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 49 - A Dish Best Served Cold**

Vernon Dursley was not having the best of days. A delivery truck had backfired right in front of the house early in the morning, and the inability to fall back asleep afterwards had him grousing all the way through his morning right up until lunch. Lunch that day was something to look forward to at least. He had been working on a rather large order for a while now, and the new client was just about ready to sign the necessary contracts. Vernon was going to be treating them to lunch at a very expensive restaurant near the factory. His mouth kept salivating not only at the tidy profit he was about to make, but also at the juicy steak he would get to expense.

Naturally, when the new client-to-be called him directly as he was sitting and waiting for them in the restaurant to tell him that they were going to sign a contract with his direct competitor, Vernon was livid. The language he used as he shouted directly into his phone shocked everyone who was seated in the building, and the maitre'd was right terrified of having to go over to the man and ask him to calm down or leave the establishment.

Luckily the poor fellow didn't need to, since Vernon left quite quickly only to continue yelling on the sidewalk outside the street, hanging up on his client by smashing his cell phone against the ground and stomping on it with his shoe.

By the time he had returned home that evening, Vernon had calmed down and was back in his usual grumpy mood. The veins in his neck started bulging in anger again though as he saw the dress of the visitors in his living room.

"NO! I will not have your filthy kind in my house again! Petunia, what the bloody hell are _these_ people doing here again?"

He didn't catch the terrified look in his wife's eyes before Lucius Malfoy turned around in his seat on the couch, pointing his wand at Vernon and silencing him. "Ah, Vernon is it? Please, come and join your wife…"

Vernon found himself rising up from the ground and flying through the air towards the opposite couch, landing next to Petunia. The two looked at each other, fear evident in their eyes.

Lucius looked over to the corner of the room where Travers stood leaning against the wall, wand twirling in his hand and smirk on his face. "It seems our information was a bit off Gordon, this one's much more _rotund_ than we were told."

Travers shrugged. "Not a problem, I should expect. It's not like it matters; though we might be doing this pathetic Muggle a favor after all, not having to deal with all that _excess_."

Vernon turned pale behind his mustache. Gone was his superior attitude and everything he wanted to shout in these 'freaks'' faces. If he had the ability to speak at that moment, he wouldn't have been able to emit much more than a squeak. He had met others of their kind, too many for his comfort, but these two were different. They weren't acting strangely like that Wesserly wizard, the one with the red hair and too many children.

No, they were different; they just _felt_ evil. Vernon didn't know how someone could exude such a horrible feeling, but these two did. He gulped loudly, but inaudibly as the two intruders looked at him and his wife.

A maniacal grin spread across Lucius' face as he scratched the underside of his chin with his wand. "Don't worry, we won't be here very long," he said as he looked pointedly at the Dursleys. "Then again, neither will you…"

* * *

The dour and cold look that Narcissa usually kept on her face to keep people away from her didn't need to be forced at the moment. She had just stepped out of an examination room at St. Mungo's and the Healer who had been checking on the cursed wounds her _bastard_ of a husband had given her a few days ago didn't have much good news for her.

The wounds were healing, but not anywhere as quickly as they normally should. Both she and the Healer could tell that it was part of the curse she had taken, but there wasn't much that could be done unless they could find out exactly what spell had hit her. For the moment she would still have to take those dreadful potions three times a day, and refrain from using too much magic so that her body could heal on it's own.

That meant no Apparition by herself. She gritted her teeth as she realized that those Aurors that had been assigned to her and Draco would have to continue taking her in Side-Along trips if she needed to go anywhere. Narcissa was a proud woman and hated needing anyone's help. She berated herself mentally for not paying more attention to Lucius or the other Death Eaters when they practiced their curses or came up with new ones.

"Pardon me ma'am, are you ready to return to the house?"

Narcissa was broken out of her little bubble of thought by a wizard wearing Auror's robes and a tight but friendly smile. She frowned a little bit at seeing him, he wasn't one of the usual members of her and her son's protection team.

The Auror nodded to her. "A good eye madam. No, I'm not one of your usual team, but they're all in a meeting with the head of the department at the moment, catching each other up. We received some intelligence about your… ermm, about Lucius Malfoy a few hours ago.

This piqued the witch's interest. "Oh? Do tell."

Lowsley nodded, his bait set. With one simple little lie he had gotten her to dismiss the fact that she had never seen him before. She was all his now…

"Of course. Perhaps at your residence?" he asked her, sticking out the crook of his arm so that she could take a hold for the side-along.

Within moments of grasping his arm Narcissa felt the usual sensations of apparition, like being sucked through a very thin pipe. Not having done the magic herself was a bit disorienting for a few moments, until she realized she was not on the front step to the home in which she'd grown up in.

She was deep in a forest.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed and she broke away from the Auror, looking at him with accusing eyes.

"What is this?" she demanded.

"This?" Lowsley asked, waving his hand around. "Oh, pardon me. I guess I didn't fill you in all the way," he said with a smirk. "This is the last place you'll ever see."

Narcissa's heart began pounding in her chest as she saw the wand in his hand. Her own was in a holster tied to the belt of the dress she had been wearing under her robes. There was no way she was going to reach it in time to defend herself.

Lowsley grinned ferally as he saw her flinch, and then cower before him. "Your husband wanted me to pass on to you how sorry he was to not be able to do this himself, but there were more pressing matters to attend to. I'll be sure to tell him you were sorry to have missed him… _Sectumsempra!_"

The last thought that went through Narcissa's mind before the blackness that came with the major blood loss was pure rage. That bloody bastard husband of hers didn't even have the stones to kill her himself!

* * *

"This is really difficult..." Ginny muttered.

"Now you know why I was so cranky after having to learn this from Snape..."

Ginny opened an eye and quirked it at her boyfriend. "I'm sure that had more to do with the teacher than what was actually being taught."

The portrait of Godric Gryffindor watched from his place on the wall in his private den, a smile crossing his face as he watched the two banter back and forth as they sat on their cushions. This was only the second 'session' that he'd had with Ginny and Harry, but the two seemed to be progressing rather well in their attempt to use Occlumency against the intrusions of the strange energy entity. Their first meeting a few days before had been very interesting indeed.

With their souls connected through their bond, the pair had a 'leg up' on the learning process. They were already used to each other's thoughts and memories, and had had some practice at being able to block certain parts of their minds from each other. Already being able to do this, he told them, was an important step. While not exactly the same as having to defend against a Legilimency attack, the premise was very similar. The two were now in the process of learning to shield parts of their mind off, alternately testing each other's progress.

Later, Godric knew, their mental barriers would have to be tested by a true Legilimens, but for now the way they were practicing was simply the best option. Neither of them were afraid of the other causing them harm, or delving too far into personal memories; they were already as close as possible in that respect.

Harry grinned back at her without opening his eyes. "This is a much better way of practicing," he said. "So much less stressful."

Ginny giggled a bit and poked his side. "Spending time with me is stressful? Gee Harry, what ever are we going to do for the rest of our lives?"

Harry's eyes shot open at that point, and he stammered over his words as he tried to backtrack.

"I didn't mean, I mean... it's not _stressful..._"

Godric was chortling loudly from his portrait nearby. "Oh young Harry, you seemed to have walked right into that... best to stop while she is ahead..."

Ginny laughed loudly and winked over at the portrait, while Harry blushed and shook his head.

"So," the portrait started. "You were saying that you're still finding it difficult to shield your thoughts from Harry?"

Harry smirked. "Actually, it's the other way around, grandfather. Ginny seems to have a knack for keeping her thoughts hidden away, I was barely able to get anything out of her the last time I tried."

Ginny grinned proudly. "On the other hand, Harry here seems to need some more practice. He's got a good wall built around his mind but it's pretty easy to distract him and get around it..."

"Hey! I don't think I'll have to worry about anyone else _teasing_ me like that..."

Catching on to what Ginny was doing, Godric grinned. "Very nicely done, Miss Weasley. Not the usual tactic for getting through someone's defenses, but to each their own. You should definitely use whatever is available to you to get the job done."

Harry sighed dramatically as Ginny beamed up at their new mentor and scooted over to wrap her arm around Harry's waist. "Don't worry love, no one else will learn about the great Harry Potter's weakness. I'll reserve it for personal use..." she said with a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows.

Godric had a good laugh at the growing redness on Harry's cheeks. "Better get used to it Harry, ladies seem to have a penchant for embarrassing their men. Merlin knows my Helga does the same. Now, since we know that your Occlumency is progressing nicely, there were a few other things I had hoped to talk about with the both of you."

Harry helped Ginny up off the floor and they both took seats on the small couch facing the portrait. "Of course grandfather, what is it?"

The founder stroked his beard and looked thoughtful for a moment. "While I've been looking around the school the last few weeks, I've noticed a few peculiarities, namely some of the staff. As someone who built this school, I get concerned sometimes that the school's original focus might be getting warped."

Ginny smirked. "If you can believe it, the staff right now is the best in almost a decade."

Godric frowned. "I was hoping it wasn't that bad, but I understand where you are coming from my dear. Your Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers are the most shocking. One was a host for a Dark Lord, one was his servant, one thinking that you could learn proper defense without using a wand and another who was a pompous nitwit! No one wondered what Dumbledore was thinking?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, the curse Tom Riddle left on the job didn't help any at all."

"No, it seems not. Your previous Headmaster seems to have been left with the bottom scrapings of the pot. I've had the chance to sit in and listen to all of the teachers right now, and I must give your brother some praise, he does a marvelous job," Godric said, looking at Ginny.

"You too, Harry. You and Mr. Weasley have a knack for teaching like I haven't seen in a long while. Don't be surprised if the Headmistress tries to keep you here after you graduate, she speaks very highly of you."

Harry sat there with his mouth open a bit, taking that in. He had heard Professor McGonagall's praise for him and Ron over and over throughout the year, but it hadn't crossed his mind that she was considering him teaching here full-time.

Ginny looked at Harry, slightly amused. "It'd be a smart thing for her to do," she said with a smile. "I listen in to your classes all the time, and there have been many times that I wished you had taught me. You have a real skill there Harry..."

Shaking his head a bit to clear his mind, Harry shrugged a bit. "I have to admit I've thought about it, but I really don't know. Maybe after we get all the Death Eaters packed away in prison... Anyways, you mentioned other teachers?"

Ginny frowned just a little at Harry's words and obvious change of topic. Having Harry here at the school and teaching would be a big relief to her, rather than him out in the world and chasing down criminals, but she knew that being an Auror was something he was passionate about. The choice that he might have before him was something that he had to make for himself.

Godric didn't miss the change either, but he carried on anyway. "Divination was never a favorite class of mine, barmy and useless if you ask me. I can't shake the feeling that Professor Trelawney is more show than skill."

Harry rolled his eyes again. "You hit it right on the money. The professor is a bit odd, but having been through that class, she does teach the concepts well. It's just useless for someone without some sort of Sight to take the class though. She's had a few legitimate prophecies however…"

"That she has," the portrait mused. "I must say I was very surprised to see a centaur teaching Divination as well. Firenze, I believe his name was? Have relations with the herd in the Forest improved that much?"

Ginny sat forward a little and explained. "I wouldn't say improved, yet. Professor Dumbledore often went in there to speak with some of them, and Hagrid knows a few of them by name. Firenze was ejected from the herd for agreeing to take over the Divination classes three years ago."

Harry smiled as he watched his girlfriend speak. He hadn't realized that she knew as much about the centaurs as she obviously did.

Portrait-Godric took a seat in his painted armchair and steepled his fingers together as he thought. "Most interesting. I'll have to see if Firenze would be up for a chat. A centaur teaching in the school is something I never thought would happen," he mused out loud.

"And then there's the History of Magic teacher…" he said, continuing on after a few quiet moments. "As much as I appreciate the Hogwarts ghosts, I never thought one of them would remain a teacher after they died here. Are all of his classes as bad as I've heard?"

Harry tried to cover an uncontrollable yawn at the thought of a History class. "I'm afraid so, grandfather. I think we've all learned enough about the Goblin wars to write a series of books on the subject…"

Godric scowled. "Is that _all _he teaches?"

"He does cover all the material needed for OWLs and NEWTs, but overall he does seem to have a, what's the word, _fixation_ on the goblins…" Ginny said thoughtfully, trying to remember what she could about her experiences in the class and not getting much back. She, like almost every other student in recent history, had used the class to catch up on sleep, read a novel, or work on homework.

Harry noticed the thoughtful look on his ancestor's face, and was about to ask what he was planning to do when a silvery cat patronus bounded into the room and stopped right in front of him and Ginny. It reared up and batted at something invisible in the air as the Headmistress' voice emanated from it.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley. You are needed in my office, right away…"

The worried tone of McGonagall's voice rang in their ears, and the two looked at each other silently before getting up and looking to Godric apologetically.

"Go on," he said as he shooed them off with some hand motions. "It sounds important. I'll see you two up there, I'm sure…" he said.

Harry and Ginny left without a word, and Godric sighed as he watched the door close behind them, wondering what was happening now.

* * *

_The countdown to the finale chapter of Book One continues… don't miss any of the last four chapters, a LOT will be happening!_

_Next Time: Time progresses, but someone regresses. Also, a big discovery is made just before things go haywire…_

_As always, a big thanks to my beta readers! They've stuck with me through all the drafts and corrections that need to be made as I dump my thoughts on paper (or pixels, as it were). They're simply the best! (better than all the rest…)_

_Now that I have you all groaning at how horrible I am, I'd like to thank you as well! It's only because of the readers that I continue writing. Please review, favorite and/or follow if it tickles your fancy!_

_-Midnight_


	50. Knuckle Down

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her sandbox to play in._

_Enjoy!_

Review Response:

**AlwaysBeAUnicorn7 **I feel so sorry for Narcissa. And my disdain for Lucius has never been higher. I really hope he gets sorted out soon. (...) And I love the way you portrait Harry and Ginny's relationship. I really love them as a couple.

Yes, I can promise that Lucius will get sorted out very soon, and by someone you may not be expecting ;) As for Harry and Ginny, I know that some readers want them to get engaged and married quickly, and finally have some peace and quiet. It does sound nice, but where would the fun be in that? There's always gotta be some drama and uncertainty to make for an interesting read...

**Chapter 50 - Knuckle Down**

Ginny was nervous.

She was watching Harry's face as Professor McGonagall relayed the news she had just received from Kingsley Shacklebolt; Vernon and Petunia Dursley were dead. A team of Aurors had discovered the scene in their home not two hours earlier, alerted by the aging Mrs. Figg. The elderly lady had apparently been given some spell detectors by Dumbledore when Harry still lived on Privet Drive, and they had gone off late in the morning.

While she didn't expect Harry to break down over the loss of his aunt and uncle, she had thought he would show some sort of emotion. Instead, his face was steely and hard as he listened and processed the information. She didn't know how to describe what he was feeling at the moment, the bits and pieces she was getting from her connection with him were guarded and cold.

Minerva was watching him carefully as well. Like his father before him, Harry had a very serious face he would put on when he was determined to do something. "Harry?" she asked softly.

Harry looked up at his professor, then over at Ginny. Closing his eyes for a moment, he breathed in deeply and then exhaled. "I need to go see Dudley. They did this to get to me, " he said quietly.

Next to him, Ginny shifted a bit in her seat and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go with..." She trailed off as she saw his head shake.

"No, this is something that I need to do myself... Dudley will probably be angry enough to take a couple of swings at me, and we can't be sure that this isn't some kind of ruse Travers concocted to get to me." Harry saw a fiery glint in Ginny's eyes, though this wasn't the type that he had come to love. He could tell she was angry without even having to sense her over their bond.

Luckily for him, McGonagall saw where things were headed and spoke up before Ginny could. "And what if it is a plot Harry?" she asked him quietly, "how is going by yourself, or going at all, going to change things?"

Harry was unnerved by the soft tone and use of his first name coming from the usually strict and no-nonsense teacher. He paused a bit and looked over at McGonagall before returning his focus to Ginny. "I'll take some protection with me, and I'm sure there are still a few Aurors there. I know it's a bit futile to go, and I know I can't change what happened, but maybe I can help Dudley. Even if it's only to be a punching bag."

Ginny's eyes softened as she realized that Harry was looking out for her in the matter, and that he was feeling extremely guilty over his aunt and uncle's deaths. She was constantly amazed at his ability to care about others and show empathy when he didn't receive any of it growing up. She took his hand in one of hers gently and squeezed it, sending him some small waves of support over their bond, before looking over at the Headmistress. The two women shared a look that spoke more than words, and after a few moments McGonagall nodded.

"Alright Harry, I'll allow you to make the trip this afternoon if that is what you want. I expect you to stay alert at all times and not wander away from the Aurors there, understood?"

Harry nodded, and both he and Ginny stood to leave the office. As they were heading out the door, McGonagall called out to him.

"Oh, Harry? Do try not to get used as a punching bag, alright? I have a feeling that your girlfriend doesn't particularly want to practice her Healing on you..."

There was a hint of a small smile on Harry's face as he turned to look at the older woman.

"I'll definitely give it a good attempt, Professor."

* * *

The scene just inside the front door of the Dursley's home was pretty grim, Harry thought as he stepped in and looked around. Even though his aunt and uncle hadn't been the best to him growing up, he had hoped that they had been killed mercifully. He grimaced as he looked around the living room that Petunia had kept meticulously tidy; the large splashes and stains of red blood on the carpet and walls was evidence to the contrary.

Harry was glad that the Aurors had gotten here before any of the neighbors had discovered the scene, which had to be grisly. The local police hadn't even been called, the lead Auror had told him. His team had been briefed in by Kingsley himself, and were under instructions to take care of Dudley and the house so that no Muggle would catch wind of what happened. They had even removed the bodies already. That was good thinking, Harry mused as he looked around.

It wouldn't do for Dudley to see them like that…

"Potter!"

Harry grimaced as he heard a familiar voice behind him, and turned to see a very pale and haunted-looking Dudley standing in the doorway. His cousin stood there looking at him in confusion for a moment before slowly walking past, only to stop at the threshold to the living room.

Dudley's legs seemed to stop working for just a moment, and he had to lean against the wall to catch himself.

Harry frowned as he kept an eye on his cousin, feeling slightly concerned for him, which was something that he never thought he would have the occasion to.

The younger Dursley had begun to grow out of his rotund figure before Harry had left on his quest to locate and destroy Voldemort's remaining horcruxes, and seemed to have slimmed down much more since his visit just eight months ago.

Without the pudgy face, Dudley could actually pull off a rather intense look of malice, Harry thought as he received it.

"This was _your kind_ who did this, wasn't it?" he asked quietly with an underlying angry tone.

Harry ignored how much Dudley sounded like his father at that moment, using words to demean magic users. He knew that the other man's anger had to be released somehow.

"Yes," he answered carefully, crossing his arms across his chest. "We're pretty sure it was the last two of Voldemort's cronies that we've been trying to track down."

Harry swore he could see a spark in Dudley's eyes, which narrowed as he bunched his hands up into fists.

"They came here to get revenge on you then..." the bigger boy growled out. "It's _your _fault!"

Harry stood there quietly, not responding to him. What could he say to that? It was of course the truth. Travers and Lucius hadn't just come here on a whim, they were looking to get even with him, or get him where they wanted him.

He sighed and looked down at his feet before looking back up at his cousin. "Dudley, I..."

There wasn't a chance to finish the thought he had before Dudley started at him with fists flying. Harry easily side-stepped the attack and twisted his wrist to the side quickly to release his wand into his hand. The next couple of swings from Dudley were blocked by a series of quickly conjured floating punching pads. This went on for about a minute until the older boy started getting winded, and Harry conjured a large, standing padded training dummy in front of himself.

Dudley glared at him for a few long moments before taking out all his anger and frustration out on the dummy. Harry took a step back and to the side, sighing as he watched carefully. After a few minutes, Dudley growled and picked up the dummy and tossed it against the wall. He was still breathing heavily, and for a moment Harry thought he was going to be the target again.

Instead, Dudley's face relaxed for a moment, only to scrunch up in pain and sadness the next. With his back against the wall, he slid down slowly to the floor until he was on his rear, his face slightly buried in his knees.

"Why?" was all Harry heard from him, repeated over a few times. The quiet sobbing coming from behind Dudley's arms was a little unsettling, Harry hadn't expected to ever hear that kind of emotion from his cousin.

Harry sighed and backed up a little before taking a seat on the floor and leaning his head back against the wall. Not knowing what to say, and not wanting to make things worse than they were already, he just sat there in silence for a long time, watching the young man whose life had just changed in an instant.

* * *

It was quite a few hours after the sun set before Harry returned to the school and the comfort of the Head's private common room. Ginny watched him carefully as he flopped down onto the couch next to her and rested his head back, closing his eyes.

Satisfied that he didn't need to be patched up, she curled up against his side and rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't have to question him about what had happened, not when she could sense what he was feeling over their connection. Even though the Dursley's hadn't exactly been like family to him, he was, of course, feeling pretty horrible and gloomy.

They sat there in companionable silence for a long while, before Harry picked his head up and kissed the top of Ginny's. "Thanks," he murmured quietly.

Ginny nodded slowly and wrapped her free arm around his waist. "How's Dudley?"

Harry sighed a little. "Not too great. He took the news pretty bad. I never thought I would ever see him reduced to tears like that... I just felt horrible the whole time, knowing that those two bastards killed them just to get to me."

"Harry, you know that it wasn't your fault..."

He quieted her gently with another kiss to the top of her head. "I know Gin', I know. I just can't help but feel horrible about it is all."

Ginny hugged him a little tighter. They sat there in silence for a little more, until the curiosity she had about the apprehensive feeling he had got the better of her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "They got Draco's mother too..."

Ginny gasped a little and turned to look up at him. "Narcissa? Wasn't... Wasn't she under Auror protection at Grimmauld Place?"

She got a grim nod in response. "Someone got to her when she was visiting St. Mungo's, left her in a forest for someone to find. Kingsley nearly flipped his desk when he found out, I heard."

"They really need to find this inside man in the Ministry," Ginny sighed, looking into the flames in the fireplace across from them. "Does Draco know?"

Harry nodded. "Yep. He managed to give the Aurors watching him the slip and ran away this afternoon," he said stoically. "Which was the other reason Kingsley was upset."

Ginny winced. "Not a very good day then," she mused.

"Nope, and here I was thinking those kind of days were over," he said bitterly.

Hearing the pain and tiredness in his voice, Ginny unfurled herself from his side and got up, holding her hand out to him. "The worst _is _over, love. There's always going to be some bad days, but we'll get through them, together. Come on then, lets get you into bed so you can relax."

Harry looked up at her with a genuine smile for a moment before letting her help him up. "As long as I have you Ginny, things will always get better."

* * *

_Ploink!_

Ron sighed as he picked up another small rock from the small pile next to him and tried again. This time, the rock skipped along the surface of the water once before it fell in as well.

Grumbling to himself, he gave up on his pile of skipping stones and leaned back on his hands to look up and around at his surroundings. It was a very pleasant spring evening, and the moon had peeked out over the top of the Forbidden Forest just enough to start its reflection on the top of the lake.

It was past curfew, but that wasn't on Ron's mind. There was a lot going on, he thought to himself. A lot of good was happening in his life, but even though they were free from the threat of Voldemort, there still seemed to be some lingering, unwanted bits. _What will it take to finally have some peace?_ he asked himself, closing his eyes and feeling the light breeze washing over him.

The last few weeks had been somewhat nice, even with all the pressures of their upcoming NEWT tests and the planning of his and Hermione's wedding. There was also the search for the remaining Founder's chambers, which in recent days had stopped to a standstill after the entire school had been given a once-over. There simply just was no sign of a possible entrance to either the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw sanctuaries.

The source of Ron's current grim mood had come just a few hours earlier. Fleur had arrived at the castle for her usual Wednesday evening French club, and had distressing news to share with the extended Weasley family.

Ron felt someone sit down on the grass next to him. He didn't need to look over to know that it was Hermione, especially when she leaned into his side gently and rested her head on his shoulder. His arm reached over to wrap around her waist almost automatically, which brought the smallest of smiles to his mouth. Before the past year or so, he never thought that he would appreciate someone being close to him like this so much.

Next to him, Hermione smiled a bit herself and followed his gaze out onto the lake. "Hiding out here?" she asked him quietly.

Unable to shrug, Ron just sighed and looked down and over at her for a moment.

"Not hiding really, just needed a moment to think," he responded. His eyes flicked back out over the water as he thought for a few moments. "It's funny, I was wondering how he was going to be feeling on his birthday, and I knew that it was going to be a rough day but I didn't expect for him to just disappear…"

Hermione nodded slightly and slid her hand into his, letting her fiance have his time to think. The news of George's disappearance had hit everyone really hard. Molly and Arthur were expecting him and Angelina for dinner at the Burrow on his birthday and he had never arrived, which of course left his mother and girlfriend worried sick. No one had heard anything from him until the next morning when Molly got an owl from him. His short message asked everyone to not try and find him, and that he was alright and just needed some time to himself to think things through.

A search had begun almost immediately of course, but none of the Weasley's outside of Hogwarts could find him. He had even stopped coming in to work, which was putting a lot of pressure on Angelina to keep the store running smoothly. Hermione knew that their friend had sent Ron a owl already, asking him about certain details and what she should be doing.

After a while, Ron sighed and looked over at Hermione. "I don't think there's much we can do, unfortunately. We have to be here for our NEWTs and the memorial next month, but as soon as summer hits I'm going to go looking for him. I'll drag him kicking and screaming to our wedding if I have to," he said with a little smirk on his face.

Hermione smiled as she looked up at him. "That reminds me, McGonagall wanted to meet with us, Ginny and Harry sometime this week. She wanted our opinions about how to handle the memorial service and the Ball afterwards, and I think she mentioned something about speeches."

Ron groaned and let his head fall onto hers. He was about to say something about being dreadful at speeches when he heard a loud _Crack!_

Both Hermione and Ron jumped a little at seeing one of the Hogwarts house elves standing in front of them, up to it's knees in water. The familiar elf looked down and blinked a few times, before glancing back up at the two humans.

"Oh. Pardon Llariss Mister Wheezy, Miss Grangy, but Professor McGonagall sent Llariss to bring yous quickly."

Hermione picked her head up from Ron and looked at the smaller being. "What's wrong Llariss? Did something happen?"

The elf's head bobbed up and down so quickly that it looked painful to Hermione. "Yes, yes. We elves has found the chamber you's been looking for!"

* * *

_Yes, I know it's about the worst possible place for a cliffhanger, but I felt like I should give you all some practice with cliffies before the last few chapters of this story. ;)_

_Next time: The last two school Founder's chambers are uncovered, and our heroes face off against the mysterious energy entity!_

_Thanks for reading, and big thanks to my betas (Nova and Cerulean) for their assistance. Please review/favorite/follow if you fancy!_

_-Midnight_


	51. Big Problem, Small Solution

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her sandbox to play in._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 51 - Big Problem, Small Solution**

Harry leaned against the side of a bookshelf and watched the group of people in front of him perusing through the papers and notebooks on Rowena Ravenclaw's desk. The past few days had been thoroughly busy ones, and it had all started with a discovery the house elves had made near the kitchens, of all places. They had all passed by the small carving of the Hufflepuff family crest many times, but it took the short stature of a house elf to be able to see straight on as more than just a chip in the stone slab.

They had guessed, correctly, that it would take a member of Hufflepuff House to open the doorway. The look on Professor Sprout's face as the stone in front of her reformed into a doorway with stairs leading down just beyond, was that of pure amazement and excitement.

The moment that Helga's portrait awoke in her private room and Godric was able to join her finally brought a smile to everyone's face. The two Founders seemed to be just as in love with each other as when they had been alive. Harry smiled as he watched them interact with each other, noticing the looks of affection they gave each other and knowing how they must be feeling; he himself always felt on top of the world when Ginny shot him a bright smile from next to him or across a room.

Everyone was happy to hear that Helga did know the location of Rowena's Library, as it would save them all from having to search the school once again for the last Founder. Godric seemed just a little miffed that the two women had known about each other's supposedly secret chambers and had kept him out of the loop.

Rowena's chamber was not near Ravenclaw Tower, which had been everyone's guess. Instead, they were led to the hallway right outside of the Library. They were all amused to find that one of the tall, wall length paintings nearby wasn't as solid as it looked. Professor Flitwick had the honor of opening the doorway just beyond it, and looked as amazed as Hermione did when they saw the amount of bookshelves lining the hexagon-shaped room. Surprisingly, Hermione had shown quite a bit of restraint in the two times she had been here already and left most of the books where they were. This, of course amused Rowena to no end, and Hermione had been promised full access to the chamber whenever she wanted.

And so, with the remaining Founders' portraits reunited, the best minds Hogwarts had to offer, both painting and human, were working on the problem of the dark entity that was hiding in the school. Rowena had immediately known what their problem was, having had experienced the issue herself a years before she had passed on.

"It's a collection of magical energy," she had told the whole group. "You need to think about it this way; there are hundreds of students and faculty here for nearly ten months out of the year, and every day nearly all of them use some kind of magic, correct? This creates a giant bubble, for lack of a better word, of ambient magical energy in the castle. When we built the castle and started teaching here there were more than four or five dozen students in total, but after many years when I was the last remaining Founder, I discovered that while the castle was using some of that ambient energy to protect itself and power the wards, there was still too much floating around useless."

She had sighed before she looked around at them all. "We encountered an entity almost like you described, a creation of hundreds of magical signatures and the emotions that run rampant through the castle's occupants. We were able to overcome it, and I devised a new ward to add to the school to funnel the excess ambiance away from here and distribute it safely."

Harry would have been right there with the group searching through Rowena's notes, but the free space around it was virtually non-existent. Professors Slughorn, Weasley, Sprout and Flitwick, along with Hermione, were all researching the carefully collected notes that Rowena had taken after the school was built. McGonagall and Flitwick had been able to easily add the ward that had been missing, and now the only remaining issue was to get rid of the entity itself.

Two more incidents had been reported in the last few days, both times being unfortunate 'accidents' where either a staircase had nearly dropped a student a flight or two, or a suit of armor falling right on top of an unsuspecting first year. Both times there were strange bouts of darkness and cold temperatures. Rowena had frowned when she thought about these effects, not having encountered these before, but it had been Ron, surprisingly, who had come up with the answer.

"It's because of what happened here last year," he mused. "You said that everyone's emotions are feeding into this thing… and I would bet that there are many people still thinking about and feeling horrible about the battle. Nearly everyone lost someone that they knew, or a family member in the war…"

Hermione had beamed over at him for his brilliant thinking and everyone had to admit it was the logical answer. The group at the desk were now working on a solution to permanently disband the energy being, creating a new spell based on Rowena's ward that any of them could cast with their wands. McGonagall, Ginny and Ron were standing near Harry and talking with all three of the Founders, who were sitting in armchairs they had conjured inside Rowena's portrait.

"Harry?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts at Ginny's questioning voice, and blushed a bit as he realized that they had been trying to get his attention. "Sorry, he said. "I got a little lost in thoughts, a lot has happened in such a little bit of time…"

Godric grinned down at his distant grandson. "Yes, and we have you to thank for all the good parts, Harry."

Godric, Helga and Rowena were all in very pleasant moods at being reunited after so long, especially the couple. Harry shrugged a little in his usual way at the compliment. It was good to see the three Founders all together, and that was all enough thanks for him.

He 'heard' Ginny scowl a bit over their bond as she looked at him.

_I wish you wouldn't do that Harry…_

Harry looked at her, confused.

_That shrugging that you always do when someone compliments you. I always wondered about it but now that I can tell your emotions..._she sighed audibly and looked around at the others before returning her focus to him. _I know that for the longest time you've had a lot of people looking up to you, and looking for your help, but you shouldn't feel like it's expected of you…_

For a moment Harry looked as if he was going to make a retort, but then he stopped himself and gained a thoughtful look to his face. What Ginny had just said sparked some inner thoughts, and he took a few moments to reflect on them. A small smile crossed his face as he realized that once again, his girlfriend had him figured out more thoroughly than he did himself. She had given him a nugget of information that he had never really noticed or given much thought to.

He shifted over towards Ginny and wrapped his arm around her waist, sending her a gentle mental hug. _Thanks Gin'..._

The smile he got in return from Ginny was a sweet one, and it brought a small, crooked one to his own face.

_You're welcome Harry. I didn't mean to sound so harsh about it, but I don't like seeing you like that one bit. You know you have many, many people around you that love and care for you now. It's not just up to you anymore…_

Harry tightened his hold on her just a little bit. _I promise I'll try to get a better hold of it love. I guess I just got so used to acting and feeling that way…_

Ginny smiled at him again and winked. _Don't worry about it love. I'll be here to remind you if you slip..._

He grinned before looking around at the group of people near them, and noticed the curious faces he and Ginny were getting from their silent interaction. "Sorry everyone," he said a bit bashfully. "I guess I needed reminding of something important…"

Professor McGonagall was looking at the two of them with a raised eyebrow, as if she knew somehow what they had been talking about. "I see… well now that your memory has been jogged, I believe that Rowena was trying to get your attention."

Harry looked up a bit at the portrait where all three Founders were currently sitting. "Oh, I'm sorry about that ma'am. Ginny and I sometimes get lost in conversation."

Rowena had a little bit of a smirk on her face as she shook her head. "Quite alright dear, after many years of Godric and Helga doing the same, I've gotten used to it." Next to her, Godric was making a face over being picked on, and Helga was trying to stifle a chuckle behind her mouth.

"Now what was I going to… oh yes, that was it. Harry dear, I believe I have something that should rightfully belong to you. Take a look at the bookshelf behind you, on the third row and fifth from the end."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, wondering how anything of his could have ended up in a chamber that had been hidden away from the school for centuries but playing along anyway. It took a moment to find the book she had said, and his eyebrows were frowning as he turned back around with a slightly worn copy of their seventh year Charms textbook. Ginny, Ron and Professor McGonagall gave the book some strange looks as well; it was an edition or two older than the current one but still very, very new compared to the other book on the shelves here.

Rowena smiled at them all. "Go ahead Harry, take a look on the front inside cover."

Harry dutifully turned the cover over and started reading the handwriting, before emitting a gasp and looking up at everyone.

_This textbook is the property of Lily Evans._

The Ravenclaw House founder continued speaking as Harry started leafing through the pages of the book, his eyes pouring over all the notes that his mother had made in the margins and between the lines in the book. "Every so often, a book that is either lost or left behind in the castle finds it's way to the bookshelves here. The magic I left in this room allows me to take a peek through every volume, and after Godric here filled me in on the last few decades I decided that you should keep it."

Harry found it hard to look up from the pages of his mother's handwriting; she had made numerous markings about wand movements and tips for many of the listed charms, as well as what looked to be musings about creating her own spells. "Thank you," he said quietly, before looking up at the large portrait and smiling gently. "It does mean a lot to me." He felt Ginny's hand on his arm and was thankful for that little sign from her, one that told him without words that she was happy for him and also there for him during this bit of an emotional moment.

"It's the very least I could do for any of you, for freeing the three of us and allowing us back into our school," Rowena said with a smile. Both of the others were nodding at that, and Helga looked as if she was going to say something when the group around the desk in the room got quite a bit louder and a small cheer erupted.

Professor Flitwick turned around in his spot on top of a small, conjured stool and beckoned the rest of them over. "We have it!"

Both Ginny and Harry could feel each other's spirits rise as the quartet made their way over to the desk. McGonagall waved her wand at the portrait of the three Founders and levitated it to a spot with a better vantage point.

"The spell is working?" Harry asked hopefully as he took a look around at everyone.

Both Slughorn and Bill nodded at the question. "Indeed, Harry," Slughorn started, "and it's all thanks to Hermione here…"

Hermione's cheeks got almost as red as her fiance's hair at the praise, and she smiled up at Ron as he stepped in behind her and squeezed her shoulder. "Well, it really wasn't all me. We already knew the type of ward that stops the energy from bunching up like it's been doing, and once we figured out which runes were powering that ward, it was just a matter of finding the right translation for a verbal spell. That was all you, Professor Flitwick."

The little wizard chuckled a bit while shaking his head. "Yes yes, but it was you Miss Granger that managed to work out the correct wand movement. We could have been at it for weeks, but you were the one who remembered Humphrill's Theory of Runic Warding."

Most of the group were baffled at what the two were talking about, but Ron had a little smirk on his face. "So, what that means is that Hermione's tendency to read a book a day saved the day again? Maybe I should try some of that…"

Hermione blushed again from the good natured ribbing, but laughed along with everyone else before tilting her head up and over a bit to give Ron a peck on the cheek for his compliment.

Professor McGonagall was looking over the results of the group's hard work and smiling. "Good good. Now we have a way to defend ourselves from our unwanted guest. Thank you all, very much. We need to round up all the faculty and teach them this spell, as well as any of the prefects who are able to put enough power behind it," she said, looking to her Deputy Headmistress and the Head Students.

Harry nodded. "The more people who know it, the better chance we have of ridding it from the castle for good."

Everyone around the table and in the portrait nodded as one, and Harry could feel Ginny's apprehension about their problem slowly starting to fade away.

_Hopefully our last two months here can be completely quiet and normal,_ she muttered to herself.

Harry interlaced his fingers with hers and squeezed gently. _I hope so too Gin'._

* * *

Before they all knew it, April was nearing its end and the busy foursome found themselves even busier. Along with their own NEWT studies, they were each getting the classes they taught ready for the end-of-term exams or, in Ginny's case, dealing with an increased amount of injuries flocking to the Hospital Wing. It seemed as if the castle's unwanted guest was the source of most of the injuries, but luckily none of them were too severe.

The dark and foggy cloud, with its accompanying freezing cold had not been sighted in a few weeks, not since the new ward had been added to the school. No one was letting their guard down though. Every teacher and prefect had mastered the new spell that was meant to dissipate the energy cloud, as well as many of the older students who were DA members.

With the 2nd of May closing in rapidly, the school was also a hotbed of activity as plans were finalized for the memorial and ball. Minister Kingsley and a good amount of Ministry officials and Wizengamot members were being invited, as well as the families of anyone who had given their lives in both of the wars against Voldemort. Professor McGonagall could be seen planning and working out details every spare moment she had, even during mealtimes.

Quidditch was also on most everyone's minds, as the final matches before the championship game were held. All of the Quidditch captains had met with the Headmistress shortly after the new year and proposed a slight change to the regular Quidditch Cup Race, wherein once each team had played each other, the two teams with the best record would play in a championship game at the end of the year.

Ever the Quidditch fan, McGonagall had agreed to try the new plan for the current school year, reserving judgement on making it a permanent change until she saw the test scores and grades of the team members after school was finished for the term. Hogwarts was, after all, a school of learning, and studies needed to come first.

So, on the last Saturday of April, one week before the memorial, Gryffindor played Ravenclaw in the last regular match of the season. The game was a tense one for many of the Hogwarts staff and students; no matter what the outcome was, Gryffindor would be playing in the championship game. The other spot was a very close race between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. If Gryffindor won, Ravenclaw would only get to advance if they had scored enough points. If they managed to beat the lions, then they would earn themselves a repeat match in June.

Ever the strategist, Ron had impressed the need to win, and win quickly to both Ginny and Harry, as well as the whole team. According to him, Ravenclaw had the strongest tactics and players, and they would have an easier go of the championship game if they got to play Hufflepuff. Thinking back on the other matches they had seen that year, both Harry and Ginny agreed, and so they practiced hard to give themselves the advantage.

The practice seemed to have done them a lot of good, because the time in between Professor Vector's starting whistle and her end-of-game whistle was only ten minutes and a handful of seconds.

The Gryffindor section of the stands was a sea of crimson and gold as the whole House waved flags and cheered while the seven team members and a few of the reserves met in the air over the center of the pitch and created a large circle as they hugged each other. Harry had wasted no time in locating the snitch, and had caught it after an intense six minute chase. While the crowd was on its feet and the Ravenclaw team was distracted, Ginny and the other chasers had managed to score four goals, and Harry could tell over their connection that his girlfriend was ecstatic.

After the team descended down slowly into the growing crowd of Gryffindors that were piling onto the pitch, Harry and Ginny found each other and were in the midst of a rather heated snog when Neville came up next to them, looking winded.

Ginny saw him first, and pulled away from Harry to look at their friend. "Neville? What is it?"

Harry turned around in time to see Neville catch his breath. "Just… just after the game started, I saw Professor McGonagall and your brother leaving the stands and heading back up to the school. I followed them best I could, and I heard them talking about that black energy buildup that we were warned about before…"

The couple looked at each other for a brief moment with anxious expressions before Harry fell into the leadership role that came naturally to him. "Right. This could get hairy real fast. Neville, get word to any of the faculty that's still in the stadium about what's going on. The student body needs to stay out of the castle until it's safe. Find all of the prefects and DA members and send them down the path to the castle when they're grouped up. Ron?"

Ron had made his way over to them, trying to find Hermione and he caught the end of the discussion. "Yeah mate, I heard you. We need to get over there quick as possible, though it's going to be a problem with this lot around us."

Harry heard a snicker from behind and saw Hermione pushing her way towards them. "Honestly Ron, are you a Quidditch player or not?"

The confusion on Ron's face was plain but Ginny caught on quickly, swinging her leg over the Eclipse in her hands. "Good idea Hermione," she said, "we can get over there much easier if we fly."

Harry nodded and made to jump on his own broomstick, but was as surprised as Ron when Hermione climbed on behind her fiance and wrapped her arms around his waist. She smirked at the looks from her friends but she was clearly anxious. "I know I hate flying, but we need to get to the castle. I trust Ron not to dump me in the lake or anything…"

Ron squeezed her hands at his beltline and looked back as he got himself ready to take off. "Don't worry 'Mione, you'll be fine. Just hold on."

With that, all three brooms jumped into the air amidst a gaggle of confused students. Harry looked back briefly and caught sight of Neville talking with a trio of professors and smiled for a moment, knowing that he could trust his friend to take care of things.

_Do you think this is it?_ he heard Ginny call to him in his mind. She was slightly ahead of him and to the right of Ron and Hermione's broom, all three of them flying straight towards the castle's main doors.

_I sure hope so Gin', _he responded. _We should be able to get rid of it if it shows itself…_

Before he could finish, he heard Ginny gasping and his eyes darted to the left before narrowing. Out of the front doors and some of the nearby windows, a _very_ large cloud of black was spilling out onto the pristine grounds that Hagrid tended to. Ahead of the advancing cloud, the quartet could see the forms of Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Bill Weasley casting spell after spell to no avail. The teachers were walking backwards at a fast pace as they went, but Harry could see that they would soon be running right into the lake.

Harry frowned for a moment as he thought quickly. They had all stopped within a few feet of each other to watch what was going on.

"The spell doesn't seem to be working…" Hermione called out. "I don't get it!"

"It's a lot larger than we expected though," Harry responded. "They may not have enough spell power to completely disperse it. I think we're going to need as many people as we can…"

Ginny piped in. "The three of them won't last that much longer Harry, not until everyone who knows the spell gets here from the stadium…"

Harry frowned even further before coming to his decision. "Then we're going to have to stall for time. Follow my lead guys…"

The next moment, Harry was diving for the ground in a direction that led away from both the lake and the castle, towards the Forbidden Forest. He landed swiftly and twisted his wrist to force his wand into his palm, starting to cast the spell at the cloud. Behind him, he heard two more landings and soon there were three more sets of spells aimed at the being.

"Are you crazy?" Ron called over to him, not taking his eye off the thing and shivering a bit at the cold emanating off it.

"Maybe," Harry retorted, "but we have to get its attention off the teachers somehow. Let's hope it likes four more than three."

Ginny nodded as she thought back to the previous summer and the arcade they had visited. "You want to play reverse pinball with it Harry?"

Ron looked confused. "What's pinball?"

Hermione's eyes lit up. "It's a muggle game, oh that's clever Harry! We can bounce it back and forth between the two groups until everyone gets here. The cloud wants energy, so it'll just follow the trail we leave for it." She quickly changed spells and summoned her otter Patronus to send a message to McGonagall. "There. Now we just have to hope they get what we're doing…"

After a few moments of more spell firing, the black cloud seemed to take notice of them and it paused its advance towards the lake for a moment before turning towards the foursome.

Ron gulped and started moving backwards with the rest of them. "I think they got it 'Mione…"

The next few minutes were a bit harrowing as they slowly brought the darkness towards them and away from the lake and their teachers. Each of them were feeling the cold that was emanating off of the darkness; it was like the middle of the Scottish winter without a jacket or warmed cloak. Eventually, they started getting a little too close to the forest for comfort, and Hermione sent off another Patronus to the other group.

Once the energy cloud started to drift away from them, they relaxed for a moment and traded warming spells to ward off the lingering cold. Harry could tell that his friends were a bit winded at all the spell casting, and he realized that he was as well.

Hermione looked at them all with worry in her eyes. "I hope we don't have to do that many more times…"

Almost as if on cue, they saw a large group of teachers and older students heading their way from the side of the school where the stadium was. They moved forwards towards them so that the two groups would meet up.

Professor Sprout was leading the charge of relief help and she took a moment to stare at the cloud that was heading for the lake before turning to Harry. "Merlin, we've got a problem on our hands don't we…"

Harry nodded. "Just a bit. Right now we're sort of bouncing it between the two groups to keep it at bay, but I think we need surround it and all attack it at the same time for this to work. It's just not dispersing enough with only a few of us doing it."

Sprout looked around at everyone gathering around them and nodded. "Alright, let's try it."

It took a few minutes of coordination and another switch between groups before the entirety of the faculty, prefects, and DA members had the cloud surrounded, but they were soon all in place. Professor McGonagall must have been clued into the plan, because they all heard her voice booming around the grounds, courtesy of a _Sonorus_ charm.

"Okay everyone, let's show this thing exactly what Hogwarts can do!"

It was quite a sight to take in, Harry thought as he let loose a constant stream of spells along with everyone else. For a moment, he wondered what it must look like from above, before a frown covered his face. He looked over at Ginny who was to his right.

"Is it just me, or is it just getting _bigger_ the more we hit it?"

Ginny was nodding. "I was just thinking that same thing…"

To his left, he heard Hermione gasp and then start yelling. "Isla! What do you think you're doing here? It isn't safe for you!"

Harry looked over just in time to see Isla standing next to her sister, Neville right behind her and looking winded. Hermione stopped casting and turned back towards Neville, glaring at him.

Neville cringed at the look for a moment and then shrugged, looking back and forth from her to Luna, who had come with him. "She followed the group here Hermione, and wouldn't go back so I told her to stay with me…"

Isla stared at the energy cloud for the longest time before looking over at Harry and then Hermione. "It's not working, the plan, is it?" she asked quietly. "I can tell what it's feeling and it's enjoying all the extra energy…"

Harry grimaced. "That's what I was afraid of… we're just helping it out." He was about to send a Patronus to McGonagall to have her stop the attack, when Isla continued.

"What if we did what we did before?"

He paused for a moment and then looked over and down at Isla, then to Hermione. "You mean before the Yule Ball? I don't think that'll work this time… it's much much larger…"

Hermione gasped again, a look of surprise in her eyes. "Yes, but it'll work Harry! This thing is feeding off of negative emotions, that's why it's so chaotic and unruly. It's growing because we're getting worried and afraid, not because of all the extra energy from the spells. It can't just feed on the spell that's supposed to break it apart. If we start thinking good thoughts, we're going to cut off its source of food."

Isla beamed up at her sister and nodded. "If it can't have chaos, then it won't be anything at all. There's nothing else I can feel from it."

Harry looked over at Ginny for a moment, and then nodded. "Let's do it then." A quick exchange of Patronus messages later, Harry raised his wand to his throat and cast a quick _Sonorus_, wondering if McGonagall was perhaps putting a little _too_ much trust in their plan.

"Alright everyone, we're going to try something a little different. On my go, we're going to stop casting and think happy and good thoughts, just like for a Patronus against a Dementor. This thing is feeding off our negative emotions, so we're going to try cutting it off. No matter what it does, keep thinking good emotions; happiness, love, friendship, whatever you want. Focus all your thoughts to the cloud. If it gets close to you then back away but try not to get scared, because that's what it wants. When we've gotten it down to a manageable size, then we're get to blasting it away for good."

Around him, he could see the attackers shooting him and each other hesitant looks, but only for a moment. Almost everyone thought the new plan could end up getting them injured, but this was Harry Potter. He had helped save them all numerous times, and if they couldn't place their trust in him, then who?

Upon Harry's shout, every witch and wizard around the circle stopped casting, and Harry could see quite a few people scrunching up their eyes as they thought hard and projected good feelings. Close to a minute passed with the cloud doing nothing but sitting there, as if it were confused. Quite suddenly, it started heading for one section of the circle but the line held and people backed away without starting to fire again. The rest of the ring of Hogwarts' best followed along to keep the circle unbroken, and eventually they could all see the mass of the energy cloud slowly but surely collapsing in on itself.

There were a few loud cheers as the sight, and as more and more of them regained their hope and confidence, the speed with which the cloud was disappearing grew faster. Harry looked from side to side and saw Ginny, Ron and Hermione looking back at him, all excited to see how well it was working.

"Harry, if we keep this up we won't need to pelt it with that many spells…" Ron said, keeping an eye on the center of the ring, where the cloud was sitting and folding in on itself. It had already reduced itself by more than three quarters of its original size and soon it would be no bigger than the size of a person.

Harry noticed it as well and nodded, removing the charm from his throat. "I think a few good whacks will do the job…" he said, taking a close look at the center before looking at the Granger sisters.

"I have an idea…"

A few minutes later, surrounded in a smaller circle by Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna, Hermione and Isla walked straight towards the center of the ring made by everyone else. They could hear some gasps and shouting for them to get away, but they all had a steely resolve about them. The five on the outside were casting the strongest shield spells they could conjure, hoping that it would be enough to protect them if things went downhill fast.

On the inside of the circle of shields, Hermione and Isla walked hand in hand towards the black cloud, which was now about Hagrid's size and not emitting any cold. With a look at each other, both sisters nodded confidently and Isla closed her eyes, focusing on every happy thought she could muster and pushing it out towards the blackness. Hermione did the same for a few moments, but then pointed her wand at the cloud and focused all of her energy into the spell she had helped create.

From the outside of the circle, the resulting view was astonishing. Just as Hermione's spell hit the remainder of the cloud, there was a loud sound of rushing air and the blackness folded in on itself multiple times until it winked out of existence in a bright flash. A split second later, there came a loud crack and bang across the castle grounds, as if a cannon had been shot off, and a bright shower of fizzling sparks erupted from where the cloud had been.

Time seemed to stop for a moment as no one moved or made a sound. Then came a rousing wave of noise as everyone shouted and cheered at their victory, and the group of seven within the circle folded in on itself in a massive hug, the two sisters right in the middle. They were unaware of the growing amount of people coming in around them for quite a few moments as they all looked at each other with big smiles, their faces telling each other just how they felt.

It took the familiar sound of Professor McGonagall clearing her throat to break them apart, and a few of the smiles in the group faltered, hoping that a reprimand wasn't heading their way in the next few seconds.

Minerva looked at them all for a few moments with her usual no-nonsense stare, before a small smile broke out across her mouth. "Normally I would have to say that what you lot managed to pull off yet again is nothing short of astonishing, but then I am reminded of just what you all have already accomplished. Once again, you all have done our school a great service, everyone has," she ended, looking around at all the faculty and students around her. "We have done a great thing here today."

Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist and put his other hand on Hermione's shoulder as the older sister blushed. "We really did, Professor," he said. "This whole thing could have been much worse, but these two remembered that sometimes a big problem can be fixed with a simple solution…"

He nudged Isla playfully, and the girl's cheeks blushed so red that it could rival any of the Weasley's hair color.

* * *

_Phew! That was a long one! If you're still reading after all that excitement, Hello and Thank You!_

_So, the mysterious and naughty entity has been banished from the castle, with a scene that could only happen if Harry and Co. are involved. The universe does seem to have it in for them…_

_The final two chapters of the book are on the way! The gang get ready for the memorial and Victory Ball, and there are more than a few nerves going around for a few different reasons. _

_Thanks for reading and for all your reviews! If it tickles your fancy, please review, favorite and/or follow! Special thanks to my Betas (Nova and Cerulean) for their help with the story and for their constant encouragement. _

_-Midnight_


	52. Out of the Blue

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her sandbox to play in._

_One of Harry's quotes from Dumbledore originates from the Prisoner of Azkaban movie, not the original book._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 52 - Out of the Blue...**

In the week that followed the spectacular destruction of the energy entity, the school could talk of nearly nothing else. Even the blowout Quidditch game that Gryffindor won against Ravenclaw took a back seat to the constant chatter about what had happened. It seemed as if the whole school had seen the fight, and most of them actually had, being able to see the lake from the tops of the stadium's spectator stands.

Harry, on the other hand, could think of nothing but the speech he would have to make come Sunday. With most of the planning finalized and out of the way, McGonagall had called her four Head Students into her office one evenings to inform them about a few details. Part of the memorial service would include awards and commemorations for those who had died, and Minister Shacklebolt had asked for a few people to take a turn at the podium to say whatever they wanted.

The Headmistress had asked for one of them to volunteer to say something, and seeing her usual no-nonsense look, they knew that they wouldn't be able to beg off. Three sets of eyes looked at Harry, and he groaned before closing his eyes and sighing. When he opened them again he was hard-pressed to wipe the little bit of a smile that appeared on his lips when he saw the look on Ginny's face that said 'sorry…'

The night before the memorial, Harry was a nervous wreck as he sat in their private common room and poured over the bits of parchment that he had been making notes on. He had looked calm and collected about the task all week, but only Ginny knew that he had been fretting about it pretty often. She leaned against him as they sat together in front of the fireplace and ran her hand up and down his arm.

"Still worried about it?" she asked him quietly.

Harry ran his hand along the back of his neck and nodded slowly. "I think I'd rather fight a dozen Death Eaters than have to stand in front of all those people tomorrow and give a speech..." He sighed and leaned back to rest against the back of the couch, looking at Ginny for a moment before his gaze shifted past her. Ron and Isla were in the middle of a chess game on the other side of the room, with Hermione studying nearby.

Ginny looked at the expression on his face and frowned a bit. She hated seeing him fret so much like this. Gently, she pulled him towards her a bit so that his head was laying on her shoulder, giving her access to run her fingers through his hair soothingly. A genuine smile broke out across his face as he felt her touch there.

"I love it when you do that Gin'..." he mumbled quietly.

She smiled as well and leaned over to plant a soft kiss to the top of his head. "Mum would do it for me whenever I was feeling sick or glum when I was younger; it always helped me. I'm glad you like it..."

Harry nodded lightly against her and continued to stare off into the fireplace, lost in his worries. After a few moments, he felt and heard a quiet presence in his mind.

_You are going to do just fine tomorrow love,_ Ginny said. _Try not to let it bother you this much._

She got a little snort in response. _I just know that I'm going to goof it up. I don't know the first thing about talking to a bunch of people!_

_Sure you do Harry, you can talk to that first year class of yours and they eat it up. I've seen and heard you do it._

He snorted again. _But those are firsties, Ginny. They eat anything up, and besides, they have to pay attention to me, and I don't get to talk about Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow..._

Ginny sighed and looked directly at him. _Harry, those first years don't just listen to you because they have to, they also respect you! Everyone there tomorrow will also have lots of respect for you, I mean, who wouldn't? The people tomorrow aren't going to be looking for a political speech or pageantry, they'll be there to remember what happened and why we're all safe now._

She leaned her forehead against his and smiled. _Just let the real Harry walk up there tomorrow and talk. You'll know what you want to say without all these notes, just trust me and trust yourself._

For what seemed like the longest time, Harry just stared across the short space into her eyes before a small smile crossed his lips.

_How is it that you are so smart like this love? _he asked her.

She giggled a bit in his mind. _I'm not all that wise, I just know you really well Harry, sometimes just a little better than you know yourself. That's what I'm here for though, to help you when help is needed. Now, let's get you up to bed so you can relax and get your mind off tomorrow..._

Harry looked at her. _I'm not all that sleepy yet though..._

_Who said anything about sleep? _Ginny asked, with an impish smile on her lips and a raised eyebrow.

Across the room, Isla sat contemplating the board in front of her as she waited for Ron to take his turn. Even without her ability to sense emotions she could tell that said emotions were running high in the room. Ron never took this long when it was his move, and she was sure that he was lost in a few thoughts. She couldn't imagine the pain and suffering he must have gone through losing a family member like he did; she had already thanked her lucky stars many times over that she and her adoptive parents hadn't had to live through any of the terrors of the past few years.

Her older sister was sitting next to him, feet curled up underneath her and leaning against him slightly. Hermione of course had a book in her lap, but for once she wasn't paying much attention to it. Not surprising, she was lost in her own thoughts and sneaking occasional, worried looks at her fiance. Isla bit her lower lip a little and looked away from them, hoping that they wouldn't catch on that she was worried for them.

A little giggle escaped from where Ginny and Harry were sitting near the fireplace, and she smiled for a bit before realizing that it wasn't Ginny's true feelings at the moment. The red haired girl was masking her true feelings to put on a front for everyone else, and was more worried about Harry at the moment. Isla knew that it wasn't healthy to do that, but she was also a bit awed by the love that she saw passing between those two all the time. She didn't see that type of connection with any other couple, not even with Ron and Hermione, or even her parents.

Isla felt a little helpless at that moment as well, not knowing what to do or say to help make things better. Again she bit her lower lip as she realized that even if she knew exactly what to do or what to say, it would be hard for her to do so because of how shy and tentative she was. That was something that she needed to change, she told herself. Hermione and the others had helped her a lot already, and she owed it to them to keep working on that.

* * *

The next morning started with a beautiful sunrise, and Harry frowned a little bit as the light shined on his face in bed. He had been having a pretty restful sleep with good dreams, but something had woken him up gently. At first he thought it was the sun, but then he realized that it was the empty spot in the bed next to him.

Yawning a little, he opened his eyes and peered around the room through the blurry haze that was his vision without glasses. It took a few moments to spot where Ginny was, still in the tank top and flannel sleeping pajamas, leaning against the stone wall next to a window and looking out through it.

Puzzled, Harry quietly reached for his glasses and put them on. Ginny was not a morning person, and it was very rare that she would get up before him. It wasn't until he saw the look on her face and realized what day it was that he understood.

Ginny hadn't noticed him wake up or make his way over to her, so she jumped just a little as she felt his arms wrap around her from behind. She immediately felt his warm presence in her mind and relaxed, closing her eyes and letting her body fall back a little into his.

Harry heard her sigh a little, one that was half content and half sad. He pressed a little kiss to the top of her head and took in the flowery scent that always seemed to be around her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked out over the view again. It took a few moments for her to answer. "The sunrise."

Harry could tell there was much more to her answer but he didn't press her, knowing that she would tell him when she was ready. The two stood there for a minute or two before she spoke again.

"It's beautiful, the sunrise I mean, but kind of obscene at the same time. It's going to be a gorgeous day outside, but..."

He nodded a bit, letting her words hang in the air for a moment before finishing them. "But it doesn't seem right."

Ginny nodded tightly and he heard a little sniffle before she turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest. Harry tightened his hold on her and rubbed her back lightly, listening to her. She wasn't outright crying or sobbing, though Harry could feel a little wet spot growing on his shirt. It was a quiet and sad release of emotions that brought a few tears to his own eyes.

Harry didn't realize that his eyes had closed until a while later, when Ginny shifted and pressed a little kiss to his chin. "Thanks," she said softly, barely above a whisper.

He looked down at her small smile and a similar one appeared on him as he marveled at how beautiful she was, even at her saddest. He brushed a stray lock of her fiery red hair away from her eyes and tucked it gently behind her ear before running his hand down her cheek.

"Always, love."

Ginny leaned into his hand, loving the feelings of safety and care it brought her. "It's going to be really hard today..." she mumbled.

Harry brought his forehead up to hers and let his other hand rest on her shoulder. Just like the previous night when she had done it for him, he reached across their connection, sending her as much love and support as he could muster.

"I know." His eyes locked onto hers as he let his thumb run across the skin of her cheek. "Today, and lots of other days, but we'll get through every single one of them together. I'll always be here for you."

For a moment Ginny looked as if she was going to cry once more. Instead, Harry found himself deep in the middle of a passionate kiss the next moment as she leaned into him. They stayed there like that for the longest time, completely content in each other's company and readying themselves for the long and emotional day ahead.

* * *

The white chairs that appeared overnight on the front lawn of the castle brought some memories back to Harry's mind, none of them good. The same chairs had been used at Dumbledore's funeral, and while they brought back the hard loss of his mentor and friend, there was also the painful memory of him breaking up with Ginny before his quest to find Voldemort's Horcruxes.

Harry sighed and tried to push those thoughts from his head. As rough as everything had been for a while there, things were definitely looking on the upside now. The next few hours would be a little trying for him, for everyone really, but then there would be a ball to look forward to and nearly two months of a normal life at school, even with the daunting task of NEWTs.

He fidgeted in his seat as he looked out across the sea of white chairs in front of him that were starting to fill up. As one of the people giving a speech during the course of the memorial, he had been given a seat on the small stage that had been magicked into place near the tall monument the Ministry had brought in the night before. Everyone that was arriving for the memorial from either the school or the front gates from Hogsmeade had to pass by it to find a seat, and it didn't slip his notice that most of them had at least glanced up at him.

Harry tried not to wonder about what was going through those peoples' minds, but it was hard not to. Were they angry with him for the loss of their family and friends? Surely there were some that blamed him for not being able to take Voldemort down without the tragic loss of life that had happened. Others, he was sure, were still just getting over the raw hurt and pain they were feeling at their losses, just as he was.

A patch of red-headed witches and wizards at the front caught his attention, and he smiled back at the little wave that Mrs. Weasley was giving him. Molly had a small smile on her own face, but after years of knowing the woman he'd come to call his adoptive mother he knew that it was forced. She was hurting on the inside, just as they all were. Next to her Arthur was turned around in his chair and chatting softly with someone that Harry didn't know, presumably a Ministry employee.

A few seats down was another Mrs. Weasley, this one with blonde hair. Fleur was sitting to one side of her seat, somewhat leaning against Bill with his hands covered by her own in her lap. The look of concern on her face was pretty evident, as was the pain on his that he was trying to cover up. Between them and the elder Weasleys sat the other older siblings. Charlie and Percy sat side by side, both staring at the covered monument. The two were almost completely polar opposites in their demeanors and jobs, yet Harry could hardly tell a difference between how they were acting and feeling at the moment.

Harry sighed again, not seeing George sitting with his family or anywhere in the crowd. He hadn't thought George would reappear for an event that would remind him of what he was trying to run from, but there was still a lingering hope that he would. It had been a month since anyone had seen George, though he was still sending regular letters home to assure everyone he was fine and just needed to be alone. Angelina was sitting next to Mrs. Weasley, looking very glum and anxious. It had to be doubly hard on her, Harry knew, being here to remember all of her friends that had died as well as worrying for George's safety and health.

There was an eerie quiet to the whole gathering, Harry thought. With nearly a thousand attendees, there should have been at least a dull roar of conversation but it was more like a light buzzing; people were only talking softly among their family members and close friends. Harry took note that the sections reserved for each of the school Houses were especially mute. It was a hard pill to swallow, knowing that most of them had been through a horrifying war and seen some of their friends die here at the school while losing family at home.

Also in attendance were all the school house elves, who too had a few of their own to remember. Harry realized that he didn't know any of the elves that had perished in the final battle, and scowled internally at himself for not even asking about them. There was also a small contingent of goblins from Gringotts seated nearby, dressed in full battle armor to commemorate the dead. Though they didn't come very far out of the forest, there were also about a hundred centaurs lined up shoulder to shoulder, observing the proceedings.

As Kingsley and McGonagall both stepped up to the podium to begin the ceremony, Harry let his mind wander a bit, not really able to pay much attention. He was getting nervous, as he knew that he would be one of the first people called up to speak. His eyes searched the crowd for Ginny, to make contact with her for some sort of relief. He smiled at seeing her at the front of the Gryffindor section along with Ron and Hermione.

The look that she was giving him was one of pure love and support, and after a moment Harry realized that she had been trying to send him the same support over their connection the whole time; he just had been too narrowly focused on everything else. Ginny smiled at him and motioned her head to the right. Just a few seats down was Dennis Creevey, and Harry was surprised to see that the boy was holding hands with another fourth year witch. Harry was glad to see that Dennis had found someone for himself, especially with what he had gone through the past year.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing his name and the light bit of applause that came from the crowd. He smiled nervously, and a bit sheepishly; he hadn't expected the applause but it seemed that even at a memorial commemorating the dead his name still carried some familiarity. Behind the tall podium, he took a deep breath and wiped his slight sweaty palms on the front of his robes before looking out at the crowd.

"I…" His voice broke a little and he looked a little worried for a moment before continuing.

"I honestly didn't know what I was going to say today in front of all of you until maybe just an hour ago," he started slowly, deciding to go with the truth and speak from his heart as Ginny had told him to.

"I was getting pretty panicked about not having anything ready, but as I was listening to Professor McGonagall telling me what was going to happen here today, I guess it sort of came to me."

His eyes locked with Ginny's for some more support and he found it flowing into his mind, setting him at ease. "In just a little bit, the monument to the side here will be uncovered and the names of everyone who died in the two wars against Voldemort will be added onto it. The monument will stand here at Hogwarts forever, as a lasting tribute to those who gave their lives so that we could go on living freely."

"What really strikes me is the _way_ in which those names will be imprinted. It won't just be a carving into stone, or a plaque. The names on this monument will take turns glowing, one by one. Each name will be a little source of light for the rest of time, guiding all of our future children away from the dark that had its hold on us."

"It was two years ago that we said our goodbyes to Professor Dumbledore, but his wise words are still working their magic on us. He once told me that '_Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light._"

"My parents' name will be up on this monument, taking their turns to glow, but they were always a light of hope for me. They died protecting me, so that I could live. Our loved ones did the same for us, and they all made sure that we could live on."

Harry looked around carefully at the crowd in front of him and pushed his message home. "We are all hurting, we're all tired, and angry, and frustrated. We cry and anguish over those that we're missing so much, and rightfully so, but I think we need to let our loved ones be the lights in our minds. I think they would want us to remember all the good moments in their lives, and all the good times we had with them. They will all always be on our minds, and yes we will always miss them. Professor Dumbledore had some advice for us on this too, '_We must try not to sink beneath our anguish, but battle on._"

"We fought the good fight and won. We come here to remember and honor those who sacrificed so much. Let us never forget them, and what we accomplished along with them."

Harry took a deep breath as he finished and looked down for a moment to get his bearings. What he saw when he looked back up managed to disorientate him even further. Everyone was out of their white chairs and standing side by side, raising their wands straight up in the air in solidarity. The tips of every wand were glowing white, and behind him, all the other speakers were standing to do the same. The house elves each had a hand raised up to the sky as well, using their own style of magic to create little orbs of white light from their palms. The goblins next to them had their swords and axes raised high as well, and after a full minute of silence, the centaurs let arrows loose from the bows that they had been holding high and drawn.

Kingsley took over from Harry and once again he found himself not able to pay much attention to the goings on. He was still shocked over the giant show of solidarity that his speech had started, and thoroughly glad that he hadn't stuffed anything up.

When the large sheet was removed from the monument and the list of names to be added was started, Harry closed his eyes and willed himself not to fall into a pit of emotions. It was very hard though, as he heard the occasional name of someone that he had met, or had known.

Sirius Black… Amelia Bones… Lavender Brown… Charity Burbage… Colin Creevey… Cedric Diggory… Dobby… Albus Dumbledore… Nicholas Flamel… Perenelle Flamel… Florean Fortescue… Griphook… Bertha Jorkins… Remus Lupin… Nymphadora Lupin-Tonks… Marlene McKinnon… Myrtle… Alastor Moody… James Potter… Lily Potter… Fabian Prewett… Gideon Prewett… Rufus Scrimgeour… Severus Snape… Ted Tonks… Fred Weasley… Emmeline Vance…

The list was long, _too_ long. There were too many names, Harry thought. When the list was finally complete, he waited a few moments before opening his eyes. It seemed as if many other people had done the same as him, and were just now looking at the dark brown obelisk next to the stage. The list of names had restarted over from the beginning, but was now silent as one by one, each name glowed pure white for a few seconds before fading out for the next one.

It seemed as if everyone stared at the monument for the longest time, before both Kingsley and McGonagall returned to the podium to end the memorial. Again, Harry tuned everyone out. He was waiting for the first opportunity to bolt back up to the safety of his room and just relax, but he knew that it would be long in coming. Many people would want to talk with him, he knew, especially his close friends and the extended Weasley family.

The next thing he knew Kingsley's booming voice was thanking everyone for coming, and it was all over. A dull roar of noise started up as people started to leave, or speak with people they either knew or were sitting with. Harry looked down at where Ginny was sitting and smiled when he saw her, Hermione and Ron making their way over to him.

No one really saw the black raven that had been flying high above make its way down towards Harry until it stopped in midair next to him just before the three reached him. The bird flapped its wings to keep aflight and squawked to get his attention. Harry was startled, and looked over to see a small roll of parchment tied to the bird's leg. Frowning, Harry untied the note as he inspected the unusual mail carrier. Who would use a raven to send a message?

Ginny reached him then and looked strangely at the bird before seeing the note in Harry's hand. "You got a note from it?"

Harry nodded and unfurled the note to read it, almost dropping it after...

_**Potter,**_

_**You might have noticed that someone very close to you was missing from your little memorial. Not to worry, for I have found her. She is unharmed right now, but that will soon change if you do not meet me within the hour, alone. **_

_**Do not bring anyone with you, and do not contact the Ministry or Aurors. Don't do anything stupid, Potter. Leave Hogwarts immediately and join us for a little get-together. I have eyes and eyes everywhere and if I see one sign of your crossing me, the blood traitor Andromeda will die. **_

_**You have one hour,**_

_**T**_

_**P.S. - The little Metamorphmagus will fetch me quite a good price on the continent…**_

* * *

_-Hides behind his beta readers-_

_Don't hate me! I know this is the worst cliffhanger yet, but the final chapter of this first book will be done soon, I promise! Make sure you hit those favorite and follow buttons to make sure you get notified when the last chapter is out._

_If you have any comments or reviews, I want to hear them! (Even if you just want to yell at me for being so evil -winks- ) _

_Big thanks for reading this latest chapter, and as always, special thanks to my Betas (Nova and Cerulean) for their help!_

_Sit tight!_

_-Midnight_


	53. Into the Black

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all its characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing my own storyline and using her sandbox to play in._

_I'll save the long Author's Note for the end, _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 53 - ...Into the Black**

"Harry, don't do this!"

Harry looked up from the ground to see Ginny chasing after him as he was making his way towards the front gates of Hogwarts. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione and Ron following them as well. He stopped a few feet short of the fence where the anti-apparition wards ended. It had been mere minutes since Harry had gotten the note by the black raven, stating that Travers had taken hostages.

Ginny saw a pained face as Harry stopped and looked up at her. "Ginny, this is Teddy we're talking about… and Andie too. I can't not go!"

Hermione had to take a second to catch her breath from running after the pair, but the logical side of her mind was still working fine. "Harry, what if it's just a trap? What if he _doesn't_ have them? You'll be walking into a trap alone!"

"Even if it's a trap, I have to make sure they're alright guys," Harry said with a frantic tone. "I didn't see Andie here for the memorial service, did any of you?"

He waited for either of them to tell him they had, hoping beyond all hope he had just missed seeing the grandmother of his godson but knowing deep down that he was right. Three pairs of eyes looked at him for a moment before Hermione, Ginny and Ron all looked down at the ground.

Ginny looked as if she was about to break out sobbing. "Harry, I love Teddy just as much as you do, but don't go by yourself! I can't bear even the thought of you getting hurt, or losing you…"

Harry stepped over to her and wrapped her in a hug, feeling horrible. "If I could Ginny, I would. I'd take you guys and an army of Aurors to go after them. We all saw what Travers is capable of though… he wouldn't think twice about killing either of them if I didn't follow his instructions exactly…"

He pulled away from Ginny and held her at arms length, one hand on her shoulder and one lifting her chin up. "I _will_ come back to you Gin'. I promise it…"

With a lingering kiss to her forehead, Harry stepped away and jogged the last little bit out of the open gates. He stopped for a moment before turning on the spot and apparating away.

* * *

Harry landed at the edge of the driveway leading up to the small home that was the Tonks', just where it connected with the nearby country lane. He put his hand out to steady himself against the wooden fence for a moment; it had been a rather long apparition trip from the castle and such travel usually was a bit of a drain on a person's magic.

As soon as the dizziness passed, his head snapped up and he began scanning the area for any dangers. The usual sounds of nature was all he heard in the late afternoon air, birds chirping and the wind whispering in the field across the way. He set his sight on the house at the other end of the driveway and started walking, wand in his hand. If anyone had been watching him at that moment, they would have seen a fiery determination in his eyes.

This was one seriously pissed off Harry. His earlier hopes for a quiet and normal ending to the school year was now shot to hell. Yet again, his friends and family were being threatened. When did it end? What did he have to do to make sure that they, and he, would never have to worry about their lives again?

He scowled as he stepped onto the front porch of the house; the front door was ajar. Taking a deep breath and raising his wand a bit higher, he pushed the door open and walked in. All of the inside lights were off, and the bits of sunlight coming in through the windows and blinds were casting eerie shadows on the floors and walls.

Harry kept his eyes peeled for any sudden movements as he went from room to room, looking for any clue as to what had happened. There were signs of a small struggle in the kitchen, a chair overturned near the table and a few broken dishes on the ground. He waved his wand in a practiced wave, muttering "_Homenum Revelio" _under his breath. A quick look around told him that he was alone in the house, probably. He was still cautious as he continued on, remembering what Hermione had said about the spell last year; there were certain enchantments and spells that couldn't be caught out by it.

Andromeda's bedroom was made up and clean of mess, as was Teddy's nursery. Harry sighed as he put his hands on the rail of the crib, letting out a slow and quiet breath. Had he picked the wrong place? The note he'd been sent suggested this house, but that obviously wasn't the answer.

His frustration was growing by the minute, as was the worry that he wouldn't be able to save them. Harry made his way back to the kitchen to take another look at the damage when he heard a loud _Crack! _in the sitting room. Putting his guard up, Harry moved quietly to the doorway and took a look around the corner.

"It's good to see you can follow instructions, Potter…"

Harry gripped the handle of his wand tightly as he stared at Lucius Malfoy. "You."

Lucius grinned ferally and shrugged as he leaned against the far wall, his own wand out and partially pointed Harry's way. "Me." He smirked as he watched Harry's expression turn from shock, to confusion and finally anger. "Yes, well. I know you probably have many questions, but we're late to an important meeting. My associate and I wanted to make sure you were following our message down to the last letter you see…"

He waved his wand and Harry braced himself to block a spell or jump out of the way, before seeing that the blonde haired man was levitating a slip of paper over towards him. He pulled it out of the air and looked at it for a moment before glaring at Lucius.

The older man just smirked back at Harry. "After you, Potter."

Holding in a sigh, Harry dropped the note on the ground next to him and apparated away with a _Crack!_ The smirk was still on Lucius' face as he strode over to the note on the ground and retrieved it before straightening up and disapparating out as well. The Tonks house grew quiet once more as the sun continued to set and shadows played against the walls.

* * *

When Lucius arrived about ten seconds behind Harry, he found a tense stand off already happening. He laughed a little as he strode to one side of the room and looked at the two. "Getting started without me?"

Harry didn't take his eyes off either of the two men as he stood there and seethed. Not only had these two bastards kidnapped Andie and Teddy, but they were using his old home in Godric's Hollow! He had apparated inside the house near the front door, looking in at the scene in the living room. Travers was sitting on one of the dust-covered sofas, right across from Andromeda who was sitting on the other sofa, bound with ropes and gagged.

"Where's Teddy?" he growled out, trying to keep his temper in check.

Travers let loose a short bark of a laugh. "Don't worry about the child. Like I said in my note, he's worth quite a bit to me so he's safely tucked away upstairs under a heavy Sleeping Charm. I'd be more worried about yourself, Potter."

Harry looked at Andie for a moment, seeing the panic in her eyes as well as a sense of defiance. "I need to be worried?" he asked, smirking as he looked back at both Travers and Lucius. "Oh, should I be cowering in my boots because the last two of Voldywarts' cronies outnumber me?"

He ducked to one side as Travers growled and sent a wordless Bludgeoning Curse at him. The mirror behind him along the hallway wall exploded as he straightened up. "What, you can't take a jibe as well as you make one? And what are we doing here? Did you think you'd throw me off my game and get an advantage by using the house where I almost died?"

Travers growled a bit and stood up. "I wouldn't be so haughty Potter... you're still outnumbered two to one. There's no magic of shared wand cores or your parents here to save you this time. I'm going to end your life where it should have been all those years ago, and then we'll continue on in the Dark Lord's 'stead."

Harry laughed. "You two? That's pretty funny. You forget boys, that I took down your former master and killed him. _He_ had some pretty serious magical power behind him. I doubt you do."

"Enough! _Crucio!"_

Harry jumped to the side, sure that the curse was heading his way. Instead, he turned and looked in horror as Andie started screaming through her gagged mouth. She had launched herself out of her seat to intercept the curse for him.

Lucius looked surprised for a moment, then grinned down at the spasming form on the floor. "So there's some fight in this one... it's a shame she has to die..."

He cast the Torturing Curse again, and Harry was set to start casting his own curses at the blonde haired man when Travers started firing his own spells.

"Now, now Potter, no ruining our fun. You'll have to get through both me and Lucius if you want to save her..."

He was interrupted by a good half dozen loud _Cracks!_ as people apparated into the hallway beside Harry and out on the front lawn, looking in through the large window.

All hell broke loose then as the tables were turned and spells started firing from both ends of the room.

Harry smiled as he felt Ginny's presence just behind him. _I was beginning to wonder when you were going to show up... _he said playfully in her mind as he cast Stunning spells at Travers.

_Sorry love, _Ginny answered. _I stopped to invite some friends along..._

* * *

_Flashback, 20 minutes ago..._

"I _will_ come back to you Gin'. I promise it…"

With a lingering kiss to her forehead, Harry stepped away and jogged the last little bit out of the open gates. He stopped for a moment before turning on the spot and apparating away.

Ron and Hermione moved to either side of Ginny, who looked as if she wanted to race after Harry. Even though she was worried herself, Hermione started rubbing her friend's back gently. "Everything will be fine," she said quietly.

"It will be," Ginny answered her in the same tone. "Come on, we need to go find Kingsley and Dad. Keep looking like you can't believe Harry just did that..."

Hermione and Ron frowned and looked at each other before following on behind Ginny. "What are you talking about, we don't even know where he's going..."

A spark of recognition flared in Hermione's eyes as Ginny elbowed her brother. "Honestly Ron, stay quiet would you?"

"You and Harry have a plan, don't you..."

Ginny nodded very gently. "Our soulspeak is going to come in real handy, no one knows about it so as soon as Harry finds them, we can get straight there."

Ron looked at his sister in awe as they made their way back through the crowd that was still gathered near the school. "So that whole thing was just an act?" he asked quietly.

"We were sure that Harry would be watched until he left the school, so we had to lead whoever it was on. D'you think I did a good job?" Ginny asked, looking up at him with a worried face that was only partly faked.

Ron shook his head in wonder. "You're just scary sometimes Gin', you know that?"

Hermione smirked and put her hands on the sibling's shoulders to lead them on. "Come on then, let's get a group ready to go once Harry tells us. We don't want to leave him on his own for too long..."

* * *

_Present Time..._

Harry was surprised at the number of people that had arrived with Ginny to help rescue Andie and Teddy. He had expected Hermione and Ron to come along as well as any Aurors that Kingsley assigned, but he hadn't expected the Minister himself to be there as well. Kingsley stayed outside the front door and directed his former team members to where he needed them, the year of desk-sitting not showing one bit.

Ginny was the first of the new arrivals to see that Andie was down and injured in the middle of the room and all the spells flying about. In true Weasley woman style, she started ordering the Aurors around and organizing a slight push forward into the room so that the older witch could be pulled out of there. After Andie was lifted out of the blown-out front windows with a levitation charm, the redhead fell in next to Harry on his right side.

His two best friends had taken up spots just inside the front door to his left, using the wall for cover and pelting spells at both Travers and Lucius Malfoy who had gotten themselves cornered up in the corner of the room. Malfoy was keeping a rather powerful shield up over the both of them, while Travers was hunched over and trying to activate some kind of metal artifact that he was holding in his hands.

Harry's eyes narrowed at seeing that. "We need to stop them, and quick. Does anyone know what that thing he's playing with is?" he called out over the intermittent sounds of spells hitting each other and the walls trembling.

"Nothing good," Kingsley's booming voice rang out. "Pelt them with the strongest Stunners you can muster everyone, we have to bring that shield down as soon as we can."

The room turned an eerie shade of red as everyone listened to the Minister. Ginny scrunched up her face for a moment at the continued trembling of the walls. "Harry, we should get Teddy out of here… isn't he still upstairs?"

Harry nodded, keeping his eyes on the two targets in front of him. "Go and get him out of here Ginny. I'll make sure these two don't ever get close to him again…"

Ginny hesitated for a moment at the glint of anger in his eyes and how he was gritting his teeth, but backed up and hurried up the worn stairs anyway. She could feel the anger and hate resonating off of him even from a floor up, and hoped that he would be able to contain it enough before he made a decision that he might regret.

Remembering their visit to the house the previous summer, Ginny made her way around the upper part of the house quickly. She checked first in the master bedroom on the off chance that Travers had left Teddy in there, and found nothing. A feeling of pure elation came to her when she saw Teddy laying in Harry's old crib, asleep on his side. The peaceful look on his face looked completely out of place with all the noise being made down below, but she had to smile at it anyway.

She was about to lift Teddy out of the crib when she felt a surge of anger and panic from her connection with Harry.

_Ginny, LOOK OUT._

Hearing a sound behind her, she whirled around to see Travers smirking at her from the doorway. "Now now, little girl. There will be no stealing of my little fortune there..." He already had his wand out and pointed at her, and Ginny knew that she had no chance of grabbing her wand from the covers beside Teddy where she had set it down seconds before…

"CRUCIO!"

* * *

Everyone downstairs had either gasped moments earlier when Travers had suddenly stood up behind Malfoy, producing a dagger from his robes. Harry fought to understand what Travers was getting at when Lucius' neck was slit from behind. Everyone paused, and in that brief moment Travers grinned ferally up at them before looking upwards and disappearing.

The pit of Harry's stomach turned cold as he realized what was going on and he called out over his bond. _Ginny, LOOK OUT._

He got nothing from her for a few seconds, all of them spent worrying as he charged up the stairs, knocking an Auror out of his way as he did so. Just as he got to the top of the flight of stairs a wave of pain hit his whole body and he nearly fell forward onto the landing. It felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him and for a second he thought that he had been hit by the Cruciatus Curse.

Hearing Ginny's scream of pain told him that he was wrong. A wave of fury and hatred started boiling up inside of him as he realized that the bastard was using the curse on Ginny. HIS Ginny.

The next few seconds were ones that everyone both inside and outside the building would always remember. Everyone was forced to shut or avert their eyes by a brilliant white and gold flash that emanated from where Harry was at the top of the stairs. If anyone had been nearby him, they would have seen a flash of red in his eyes as he rounded the corner and saw Travers standing there, his wand still holding the curse over Ginny.

The wand in his hand was forgotten as Harry raised his left hand out towards Travers and suddenly jerked to the side. Travers went flying in the same direction, face first into the edge of the doorway. He was surprised and shook his head for a moment while trying to figure out what happened, before looking out of the room and seeing Harry advancing on him slowly with a look of pure hatred on his face.

Harry used his left hand again, this time sending Travers flying into the room with such force that he slammed into the wall and crumpled to the floor. Looking to the side, he saw that Ginny was getting up slowly and shakily. She checked on Teddy for a moment before her gaze fell on Harry, a look of wonder on her face.

Travers was groaning and trying to lift his head up to see what was going on around him, when he felt himself being lifted upwards again. He braced himself for another flight through the air but it never came. He eventually realized that someone was lifting him up by his neck and his eyes snapped open to see a very pissed off Harry right in front of him.

"**Never… Again…"** Harry growled out. His growl rang out and grew louder as his control over his rage was lost. The only thing louder in the room were Travers' screams as the criminal's body spasmed over and over. In half a minute, it was over.

Harry dropped Travers' body to the ground and stood still for a few seconds before he stumbled backwards and collapsed in on himself, feeling completely spent. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the dusty carpet, enjoying the peaceful quiet around him and in his mind.

It was over. They were all safe now.

Harry was so exhausted and pulled into himself that it took Ginny quite a few minutes to reach him over their connection, calling him back to her. A smile cropped up on his face as he felt her hand rubbing his shoulder lightly back in the physical world, though his eyes were still closed.

_Ginny?_

_I'm here love… I'm okay. More worried about you at the moment than anything… that was something to watch, _she said, seeing him nod and trying to open his eyes.

_Mm, I'm… I'm sorry Gin'. I had to stop him, and I was so angry…_

Ginny wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug, pulling him towards her so that he was almost in her lap as they sat on the floor. She could tell that people were flooding into the room and hallway beyond right then, but she tuned them all out and focused only on Harry. The world to her at that moment consisted only of herself and the one in her arms. She could feel how exhausted and emotionally drained he was, and it was worrying her.

_Shh, it's okay Harry. I'm okay now and so is everyone else. You can rest now._

A small smile wormed its way onto his face as he nodded off and fell asleep there in her arms. Ginny sighed heavily and pulled him closer into herself, reveling in how close they were together and the feeling that their troubles were all over. She sensed someone nearby, and opened her eyes to see Hermione kneeling down next to both of them, Ron standing right behind her and looking down worriedly.

Ginny smiled a little and rested her head against Harry's as she looked at them. "It's over."

Hermione put her hand on the other woman's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "It is. They're both dead and everyone else is alright. They're taking Andie to St. Mungo's right now."

Ginny nodded softly and exhaled loudly, shivering a little bit.

Ron's eyes narrowed at that. "Ginny, did he hit you with something before? We all heard you screaming…"

The other redhead nodded timidly. "He got me with the Cruciatus, but I'll be okay in a bit, honest. It's Harry we need to be worried about… he nearly drained all his energy."

Both Hermione and Ron looked like they were going to say something to that, but a few things happened all at once just then, visible and not.

Outside, the team of Healers that were working on Andromeda Tonks all stopped and looked down at their patient on the stretcher as she started spasming wildly for a few seconds before going limp.

Harry began moaning loudly in Ginny's arms, and everyone in the room looked on in shock as his body started glowing white and gold. Ginny's eyes snapped open as she realized that he no longer weighed a single pound. Panic started to set in on her a few moments later as she fell forward a bit in her sitting position, _into_ the spot currently occupied by Harry.

Everyone in a wide radius out from the cottage in Godric's Hollow, both magical and muggle, felt a very strong sense of deja vu for a few moments.

In a storage box near the back of a closet in the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts, a small crystal orb started glowing gold and bouncing around wildly.

Thousand of miles away and in a distant country, a certain Phoenix bird looked up from the mouse it had just caught for dinner to the west, towards Great Britain. It trilled merrily for a long moment before spreading its wings and flying in that direction.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other in bewilderment and shock, then back over at Ginny who was sitting holding out her arms as if she was still holding onto Harry. There was a very large, pregnant pause before she looked over to them slowly.

"What… ?"

Both her brother and best friend jumped forward quickly to catch her as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she fainted right there.

* * *

A short and plump figure watched from behind a hedge bush a few houses down at the scene unfolding at the Potter cottage. She'd been watching for a good while now, and while she wasn't sure about everything that had happened, she knew for almost certain that both Lucius Malfoy and Gordon Travers were dead.

"Good riddance," she muttered to herself. The two were useless to her anyway.

Knowing that she'd hear most all of the details from her contacts and through the Daily Prophet, the witch shuffled away from the scene and looked for a safe place to apparate away from. There was now only one person in the world that knew of her existence, and it was time to take care of that as well. After that, she'd be free to take care of her business and her revenge without having to worry or look over her shoulder.

Yes, Dolores Umbridge would show the whole of magical Britain who the _real_ power rested in.

_-Fin-_

* * *

_And there it is! Book One is in the bag, but never fear - Book Two will soon be here! I'm already hard at work on the new story, but it will be a little bit of time before it's posted. _

_Yes, __**I will**_ _post another chapter on this story to let you all know when Book Two begins._

_In the meantime, please come chat with me and other readers on my subreddit message board! The link is in my profile here on FFN. I'll answer what questions I can over there, as well as drop a few hints about the second book ;)_

_Again, thank you SO VERY MUCH for reading this story all the way through. I'm glad that so many people have enjoyed the mad ramblings that are leaking out from my crazy mind. I've very appreciative for each and every one of you! (Yes, even you guys who don't review ;) )_

_Big thanks and tall orders of alcohol are due to my two Betas for keeping me in check and finding/fixing all the mistakes I make. Without Nova and Cerulean, this story just wouldn't be the same!_

_Thank you again, and I'll leave you with these words until next we meet. - _"_**Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"**_

_-MidnightEphemera_


	54. Post Script II: Picking Up the Pieces

**The first chapter of Post Script II: Picking Up the Pieces is here! Check my profile for a link to the new story. I'm excited to share this new part of my story with everyone, and I hope it's well received - there's loads of new and exciting plots and arcs, as well as answers to some of the cliffhangers I left you with in Book One.**

**See you there!**

**-Midnight**


End file.
